A Question of Destiny
by Alaia Skyhawk
Summary: Destiny. For him it is both burden and blessing. How fair that fate lead to that friendship, how cruel that he must lie to protect it. The question being what more will destiny ask of him? What price to obey it? Prequel to A Question of Motives
1. The Dragon's Call 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, I've decided on a total re-shake of my update plans. I'm starting posting this early, with the intention of bringing this story up to the same point in the time-line as Whom History Won't Remember is. So that I can dual-post a very special episode/sub-ep, for BOTH of them at the same time. That is, same day, same time, two chapters will go up, one on each :D**

**Plus, after the massive response to the surprise update of A Question of Motives that I did last night (30 reviews in 16 hours! O.o) I figure I'll reward you guys for it hehehe.**

**Also, word of warning, I will be referencing places and people in this which are from Whom History Won't Remember, so if you haven't read it I highly recommend you do read it at least as far as chapter 27, although you may wish to follow it in tandem with this from the section called "Twenty Years". That 'episode' happens not long after the events of The Dragon's Call, at which point that fic runs alongside this one... Shedding new light and perspectives on some situations in the process (Including some moments of classic Merlin'esk humour, so don't miss out).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

~(-)~

Summary:

Most people wake up each morning worrying only about their jobs, but he wasn't one of them anymore. Four words from a dragon and Merlin now defends a kingdom where his power of magic is banned. Why? It is his destiny. ~Prequel to A Question of Motives~

~(-)~

Chapter 1: The Dragon's Call ~Part 1~

So this was it, his big adventure travelling to the great capital and city of Camelot. Home to a king who supposedly had brought peace and prosperity to his lands and those allied to him, ushering in an era of reason uncorrupted by evil. A king highly respected and admired, trusted for his wisdom and valued for his dedication to justice...

Or as Cenrid would put it, the king of the lands just the other side of the border, whose guts you hate and whose head you would like to see on a pike...

The young man, Merlin, resettled the straps of his pack. He didn't agree with either of the descriptions, what with having never met the King of Camelot. Not that he'd met King Cenrid either, but that wasn't the point. The issue was that, to be quite frank, he believed _both_ kings to be stupid, clueless, and totally insane. So what if they had different options, why tax the people to the hilt to pay for fights and battles and other stupid moronic things which the people had no interest in? All the common-folk wanted to do was farm their crops or do their jobs, and get on with their lives without being harassed by idiots who wanted to maim each other with sharp pointy objects.

There were times, and he was sure there would be many more, when he wondered if he was the only one who realised these things...

Onwards he continued to walk, following the road while curious blue eyes gazed at his surroundings. The three-day walk had been a boring one, punctuated only by the time he'd passed the Ascetir Fortress, some fort belonging to the lord who was in charge of the trading town of Ulwin, and a good chunk of the lands around it. He'd heard good things about that lord, Hargren, or at least he sounded like he had more sense than the king he served.

A couple of the people from Ealdor had gone there to trade crops for tools and other things, and come back with stories about a town where all the people in it were full of awe and respect for their lord. _Honest_ awe and respect, not the kind bought with offered gold or an offered fist to the face. It made a surprising change to hear about a noble who seemed to actually _respect _commoners, but he wasn't about to get his hopes up to hear about any more like him. Nobles like that were probably as rare as a blue moon, and you were just as unlikely to see them.

He might have kept musing along this rather entertaining line of thought, but just as he was possessed of an insatiable curiosity and need to learn about the world, he was also rather prone to being distracted by new objects of interest... at least when he had nothing of any real importance to think about. One such object had now come into view while he walked along idly, here where the broad band of encircling forests at the heart of Camelot gave way to the scattered groves and meadows that bordered the farming villages and city at the kingdom's core.

He had to admit it, the king of Camelot might be stupid, clueless, and totally insane, but he _did_ know how to impress. And the city was certainly impressive. The castle and its towers dominated the landscape, visible even here on this ridge where he was still a few hours walk away from it. It was hard to pick out the city below it, due to the thinner and safer areas of woods surrounding it, but even so it was enough to make him stop and gawk.

Merlin shook himself out of his stupor, resuming his walk until he descended into a dip in the land and the city passed from view. Trudging along, one foot in front of the other, he was soon passing other travellers who were on their way out of the city in this waning afternoon light. They paid him little heed, nor did he spare them more than a glance. He needed to pick up his pace a bit, because he was expected to arrive _today_, and not after it got dark.

He reached the city gates close to dusk, a smile lighting the face below his tousled black hair, walking through the streets towards the impossible-to-miss castle. That was where he was headed, where his mother had told him to go, just as she'd told him several warnings... But things in Camelot couldn't be as bad for people like him as she said, could they?

He got his answer sooner than he would have wanted, entering the castle to find a crowd gathered around a wooden execution platform. The death knell of drums had already begun to sound, the unfortunate man being led towards his fate.

The smile faded from his face as he watched the scene, unable to tear his eyes away until a stern voice echoed across the courtyard that also served as the square where announcements were made to the people. Everyone turned to look to the source, a man wearing a crown stood high upon a balcony, and listening to those words the young man felt a tremor of fear rise inside him as he gulped nervously.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Colins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic... And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass."

All was silent but for the drums, the pounding beat punctuating the scene as Thomas was knelt down and his head placed on the block. Merlin was different though, his eyes flitting between the slowly rising arm of Uther, and a woman garbed in blue whom he'd spotted watching from a high window. He could see in her eyes her aversion to this scene, but even she could not look away completely until the axe came rushing down like the silent signal of the king's falling hand.

There were gasps of horror in the moment after the strike, the drums now silent, only the wind accompanying the king's voice.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival, to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured, and Camelot freed from the evils of sorcery... Let the Celebrations begin."

He had seemed almost benevolent, standing there with a proud smile on his face, and the young man might actually have trusted in it had he not just witnessed 'someone like him' getting their head chopped off. Instead he felt only fear and revulsion, as he added to himself that Uther didn't look insane, and probably wasn't insane, but there was one thing he was... He was _scary _in his clear believe that destroying magic was right.

The crowd began to disburse, people returning to their business, but all was stopped by a female cry of horror and anguish. Everyone stood still, but for those who backed away from the woman in question, all eyes staring as she turned to look up at the king.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic... It is _you!_ With your hatred, and _ignorance!_" She pointed to the execution platform, and the silent figure that lay on it. "_You took my son!_" Merlin glanced up at Uther, who actually seemed to have a hint of sympathy in his eyes, but that hint died with her next words. "But I promise you, before these celebrations are over you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth..._ A son for a son!_"

"Seize her!"

Uther's order was immediate, the guards rushing towards the woman, but before they could reach her she grabbed the pendant she wore and shrieked words unlike any Merlin had ever heard before, vanishing into a blast of wind... disappearing without a trace.

Hushed and fearful murmurs arose after she was gone, everyone hurrying away while on the balcony the king stormed into the castle. Merlin too hurried away, asking a guard for directions at the first opportunity. Time to beat a strategic retreat, and avoid the scene where an obvious sorcerer had just made equally obvious threats of revenge.

"Where would I find Gaius, the Court Physician?"

The guard pointed to a nearby hallway, further enquiries to other guards or servants eventually taking him to a stairway where a plaque on the wall just inside it declared it did indeed lead to the chambers of the Court Physician. The young man followed those stairs upwards, ignoring the hallways that came off it until he reached a short passage at the top of this tower. When he got there he was confronted by a wooden door, which he opened tentatively seeing as it was already ajar.

The room inside was large, easily more than three times the size of his mother's cottage back home, his hesitant knock drifting faintly across it along with his quiet query.

"Hello?"

There was no reply, the young man entering as his curiosity once again had his eyes examining every interesting thing in sight... and given the cluttered nature of the room and its tables, there were a lot of things. Bubbling flasks of liquids stood over burners, jars of various things, an assortment of strange artefacts and tools. Strolling past the tables, still looking around for signs of anyone, he was starting to wonder if he'd come to the right place when he spotted an elderly man matching his mother's description, stood on what was almost a small balcony high on the far wall.

"Gaius?"

Merlin cleared his throat to get the older man's attention, causing him to turn away from shelves stacked with books large and small. The movement overbalanced him, sending him backwards into the wooden rail of the balcony, the fragile barrier breaking under his weight. His startled yell reached the young man's ears, trigging what was for him an entirely instinctive response.

Blue eyes glimmered gold for a moment, the elderly man's fall slowing until was as if he and the pieces of broken rail were drifting downwards like feathers. Time had been changed, altered and slowed to a crawl, but it wouldn't last for long, and knowing this Merlin quickly searched for something to put beneath the falling man. He spotted the bed across the room, another glimmer of gold causing it to slide as if by its own will across the chamber and around the tables in the way. It then stopped right beneath him.

The slowing of time ended just after it came to a standstill, Gaius landing on the bed with a cry of surprise... before he looked at the young man who'd saved him and exclaimed.

"What did you just do? Tell me! If anyone had seen that."

Merlin backed up a step, at a loss for what to say as an excuse. Was this it? Had he gotten himself caught for using magic when he'd been in the city for less than an hour?

"I uh, I have no idea what happened. It was nothing to do with me. That... that..."

It was a lame excuse, he knew it, and so did the old man although he wasn't acting like he was about to call the guards.

Gaius frowned at him.

"I know what it was. I just want to know where you learnt how to do it." Merlin continued to stammer, Gaius slowly advancing towards him, pressing him with more questions. "So how is it you know magic?"

"I don't!"

At Merlin's reply, the elder of the two of them regarded the other, unconvinced and ignoring the clearly fearful state of the young man in front of him.

"Where did you study? _Answer me!_"

At that shout Merlin began to stammer even more, shaking his head.

"I-I've never studied magic, or been taught."

"Are you _lying _to me, boy?"

Gaius advanced a step, glaring into the young warlock's eyes from point blank range as he answered.

"What do you want me to say?"

"The _truth!_"

"I was _born _like this."

"That's impossible!" The old man glanced away for a moment, before looking back and frowning as something occured to him. "_Who_ are you?"

For the moment the tense confrontation between them was halted, almost farcical in nature, before the young man unslung his bag to get something out of it.

"I uh, have this letter." He pulled it out of the bag, handing it over. "Here."

Gaius accepted it, but continued to frown.

"I don't have my glasses."

The young man told him, a tiny hint of a smile showing.

"I'm Merlin."

"Hunith's son?"

Gaius' eyes widened in recognition of the name, Merlin nodding.

"_Yes._"

Merlin's smile had widened now, Gaius having ceased to frown at him. Maybe this was going to be ok.

"But you're not meant to be here until Wednesday."

Merlin stopped still, looking confused.

"It is... Wednesday..."

"...Ah..." Gaius looked flustered for a moment, before turning to point to a door up a short flight of stairs at the back of the room. "Right then, you'd better put your bag in there."

Merlin started towards the stairs, before pausing and looking up at the broken railing above the two of them.

"You won't say anything about um..."

Gaius nodded, reassuring him.

"No." Merlin set off again, stopping when Gaius called out. "Although, Merlin... I should say, thank you."

Merlin nodded slightly in thanks, turning away and heading into the small room he'd been given, unaware of the strange look that Gaius directed at his retreating back. He was oblivious to the man's concerns and thoughts while he set down his bag, not seeing the changing expressions as the letter was opened and read. Instead he stepped up onto a low table set against one of the walls, placed to allow easy access to the room's small window. It was from there that he looked out across the city, the lights of lanterns gleaming in the darkness that had now come with the passing of sunset, his sense of wonder pushing aside the fears of a few minutes before.

Camelot really was an incredible place, for all its laws against magic, and for some strange reason it felt _right_ that he be here.

~(-)~

The courtyard was silent in the darkness, the axe unmoving where it lay embedded into the top of the headman's block. What justice was there in executing a man for magic when he hadn't harmed anyone with it. Thomas Colins was well known in the lower town, a kind and honest man who worked hard to support his family. Now he was just another fallen victim, taken away to be cast into an unmarked grave far outside the city. His mother left to mourn his loss, and feel anger which she herself could empathise with.

Indeed, where _was_ the justice in this?

"Morgana."

She had ignored the sound of the nearby door opening, only now turning away from the window where she stood. Uther strode towards her, dressed in his feast finery, as if just over an hour ago he hadn't ordered a man's death.

"Yes?"

Her voice was muted, the king looking puzzled as to why she stood in this shadowed hallway all alone.

"Why are you not joining us at the feast?"

She frowned, a hint of disbelief in her pale-blue eyes, a hint of disdain in her voice as she spoke. Did he really not know why?

"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration." She looked back to the window. "That poor mother..."

Uther started to frown, not liking this conversation.

"It was simple justice for what he'd done."

"To whom?" She stared at him, shaking her head. "He practised magic. He never hurt anyone. If you had bothered to _learn_ about the people who look to you, then maybe you would know that. He was a good man, and a pillar of the community in the lower town. Everyone down there respected him."

Uther's voice went quiet, but that did nothing to mask the anger beneath it.

"You were not here twenty years ago, when 'pillars of the community' like him used magic to undermine the law and bring chaos and strife. You have no idea what it was like."

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?"

Her disdain and disagreement was still clear in her tone, Uther scowling once again.

"Until they realise there is _no_ room for magic in my kingdom. You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen."

Morgana went rigid at the order, her expression stubborn as he started to walk away.

"I told you I want no part of these..."

"I am your guardian!" He returned to her side, staring at her unflinchingly. "I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect, then at least respect our finest singer."

This time he did not stop when he strode away, Morgana shouting out after him that which was obvious to her yet to which he seemed to be blind.

"You know the more brutal you are, the more enemies you'll create!" The door he had entered through did not slam behind him, but it did close with a definitive click of the latch. Shaking her head, Morgana once again went back to the window and looked out, murmuring quietly to herself. "You think this will fix things, drive magic away, but you're only going to cause those who have it to want to destroy us."

She sighed, turning and heading for her chambers, unaware of just how right she was... Unaware of the dying gasps of a fair singer far away... Or how soon her words would be proven.

~(-)~

_...Merlin... Merlin..._

Blue eyes snapped open at the strange call, a voice that echoed in his head and yet also seemed to come from beneath him somewhere. Merlin frowned around at the unfamiliar room, trying to place where he was until he remembered he was in Camelot. He quickly got up and started to get dressed, wondering what he would be doing today. He doubted Gaius would let him sit around doing nothing, which meant he would have to be doing _something_.

It was a few minutes later that he descended the handful of steps into the main chamber, the physician who was now his guardian glancing at him while he ladled watery porridge into a bowl.

"I got you water. You didn't wash last night."

Merlin looked a tiny bit bemused, watching as the old physician put the bowl down on the table.

"Sorry..."

"Help yourself to breakfast."

Gaius moved away from the table a step, watching as Merlin sat himself before the bowl and unenthusiastically eyed the contents. He then slowly reached towards the bucket on the end of the table, and gently pushed it off...

The moment it began to fall, Merlin noticing it, the young man jumped to his feat and reached out as if to grab it. He didn't need to though, for the moment he did it his eyes gleamed gold and the bucket and water's decent stopped... every glittering droplet frozen perfectly into a single moment of their fall.

Merlin looked at Gaius when the old man gasped, unable to find his voice, until a few seconds later the bucket resumed its fall and clattered to the floor along with a splatter of water.

Gaius was now staring at Merlin, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

Merlin shook his head.

"I don't know any spells."

"Then what _did_ you do? There must be something."

Merlin frowned a little, unable to explain it.

"...It just happens."

He turned and went to grab the nearby mop, coming back and starting to clear up the water, Gaius once again frowning in thought while he mused aloud.

"Well we'd better keep you out of trouble." He turned, picking up a vial and a herbal poultice from the table behind him. "You can help me until I find you some paid work. Here... Hollyhock and feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so remind him not to take it all at once." Merlin began to pick up the two items, before Gaius held out a plate with a meat sandwich on it. "Here."

Merlin set the mop against the table, starting to smile as he picked up the thick slices of bread with their thin layer of filling.

"Thanks."

Gaius smiled in return, indicating the door with a tilt of his head.

"Off you go." He took hold of the mop, starting to finish clearing the water before he called out after the young man. "And Merlin. I need hardly tell you that the practice of _any_ form of enchantments will get you killed."

Merlin nodded in acceptance of the warning, before hurrying out the door to do the errands asked of him. Once he was gone, Gaius finished with the mop and set it aside, before reaching down to pick up the bucket and setting it on the table to stare at it. He'd seen it for himself yet he could scarce believe it. He had heard of powerful sorcerers in the past who were able to slow time for objects and people, but there had been only two, maybe three of them in over a _thousand_ years. Not only that, but they only achieved the skill after _decades_ of study, and it required an extremely difficult incantation. Many had claimed the ability, but in truth the vast majority of those were charlatans merely able to suspend an object or force a person to slow physically. But Merlin...

Yesterday he hadn't been sure, and had only had what was for him the sudden appearance of his bed beneath him to go by. For him it had seemed he hadn't slowed at all, yet for the bed to move to that position more time than was available would have been needed. Today this was his confirmation, a visible manifestation of time being frozen for the bucket and the water it had contained. Had it just been suspended it would have fallen straight down once released, and yet it had continued the path it would have taken if it had not been halted at all... And the boy had done it with nothing more than a silent twitch of a hand and a stare.

Never in all his years had he heard of someone like Merlin, a person possessed of magic so obviously ingrained and instinctive that it couldn't be defined by known standards. Yes there existed sorcerers with elemental affinities, the power to call on an element without incantations. There were others who, with much practice, could incant some simple spells in their heads instead of out loud. Merlin was neither, and that presented a problem. How to teach him to control something that you yourself do not understand?

Gaius sighed, unable to answer that. He would just have to trust his judgement as time went by, and pray he managed to keep the secret hidden for _both _their sakes.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: A few minor changes from the cannon duologue here, a few hints as to people and places from Whom History. It's the next part where I'll **_**really**_** start playing around with things, hee hee :D**


	2. The Dragon's Call 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehee, some more obvious tweeking in this one, as well as some added scenes. Time for one of my more obscure OCs from Whom History to make his debut... Poor sod has only got a couple of mentions and one scene so far in that fic XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

~(-)~

Chapter 2: The Dragon's Call ~Part 2~

Blue eyes flitted about, taking in the sights as their owner meandered through the castle passages.

Merlin continued to explore, having given into temptation after delivering the two remedies... Even if he'd been a _bit_ to slow on the instructions to prevent Sir Olwin from taking his medicine 'all at once'. Still, it should be fine, right? Well at least he hoped so, or Gaius was probably going to scalp him.

He winced at that thought, deciding that pretending he got lost, which he had admittedly for a while, in order to avoid being sent on another errand was the best thing to do. Besides, he wanted the chance to look around, get the 'lay of the land'... Ok fine, he was just being nosey.

He continued to walk around, the servants in general just ignoring him, until eventually he found his way to small side-courtyard with an arch leading through the castle wall to a large grassy area surrounded by a lower, outer part of the castle defences.

It was as he began to follow the cobbled path that sided that area, that Merlin heard a taunting male voice echo across it from nearby.

"_Where's_ the target?"

"Over there, Sir."

Merlin stopped in his tracks, frowning when he spotted the sources. It was some blond-haired man, a nobleman most likely, dressed in a red shirt and wearing an arm and neck guard. He was speaking to a servant who carried a shield piled with throwing knives, that servant being as ordinary-looking as ordinary could be. Brown hair, brown eyes, and the kind of hesitant manner that screamed 'walk all over me!'

The nobleman seemed to agree, because he was smirking like he found something amusing about this, glancing to the target the servant had indicated.

"It's into the sun."

"It's not that bright..."

"A bit like you, then." The man pointed in the opposite direction. "Put it at the other end, Bern."

The nobleman turned to his friends, laughing as Bern put down the shield and did as he was ordered. There were mutters of 'teach him a lesson', to which the noble responded by picking up a knife from the pile on the shield and throwing it into the target even as the servant was carrying it to where he'd been told to.

Bern flinched when it hit, lowering the target to look over it at his master, his expression one of almost terror.

"H-hey!"

Again the amused smirk, the nobleman and his friend's laughing.

"Don't stop! We want some _moving_ target practice!"

Bern, still terrified, lifted the target up to cover his head again and started weaving back and forth, cringing every time a blade thudded into it. He was heading towards Merlin when he stumbled, dropping the heavy wooden circle, which then rolled to a stop at Merlin's feet.

He set a well-worn boot on top of it, looking over at Arthur and ignoring the started look Bern was giving him.

"Come on, that's enough...

"_What?_"

"You've had your fun, my friend."

The noble was frowning, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he looked more than a little irritated as well.

"Do I know you?"

Merlin watched as he walked over, holding out a hand in greeting. He might as well be polite.

"Ah, I'm Merlin."

"So I _don't_ know you."

Merlin raised his eyebrows... So much for being polite.

"No."

The noble folded his arms across his chest.

"Yet you called me friend?"

The nearby Bern staring at the both of them... Nervous with the noble, and pitying for Merlin. Merlin, oblivious to the danger signs this reaction was, did what was natural to him... He opened his mouth and said the first sarcastic thing that came to mind.

"That was my mistake..."

"Yes, I think so."

"I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass."

Merlin turned to walk away and continue his exploration of the castle, but the nobleman's voice made him stop.

"Or I one that could be so _stupid_... Tell me, _Merlin_, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

Merlin turned, looking him eye-to-eye when he came close.

"No."

"Would you like me to help you?"

Merlin smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

The noble seemed to find this hilarious, spreading his arms an indicating Merlin take a free shot at him.

"What are you going to do? Go on, just try it! What are you waiting for?"

It was now that Merlin noticed the way everyone in view, servant and noble alike, were all staring at him, but pride got the better of common sense and he attempted to punch the noble right in that arrogant face...

"You asked for it..."

...And it didn't go too well. Three seconds later Merlin had his arm pinned up behind his back in rather painful arm lock, the noble muttering at him.

"I could have you thrown in jail for that?"

Merlin tried to glare at him, unable to without twisting his arm even more.

"Well who do you think you are, the king?"

"...No, I'm his son... _Arthur._"

With a strong push he forced Merlin to his knees, holding him there until the guards who came over at his nod took charge of him. They manhandled Merlin into the castle and down an open stairway to the lower levels, turning down a passage which as it happened led to the dungeons... And he found himself thrown into the first empty cell they came to.

Merlin pushed himself to his feet as the door slammed closed, wincing at his aching arm before brushing off the layer of straw that clung to his clothing from landing on the mass of it that covered the floor... Gaius was _not_ going to be happy about this...

~(-)~.

It was an extremely worried and anxious Gaius who stood in the Great Hall that evening, there with the king and the other highest-regarded members of the court to greet the Lady Helen upon her arrival. He hadn't seen Merlin since he left this morning, it was like he'd vanished, and with all the work he'd had to to he'd been unable to go look for him.

The physician remained distracted, barely listening to Uther's greetings and the lady's replies. Uther seemed to notice this, frowning slightly as she was escorted away to her guest room by a servant. His tone was slightly concerned.

"Is something the matter, Gaius."

The physician looked at him, hesitating a moment before nodding.

"It's my new ward, Sire. I sent him on an errand this morning and he didn't come back. I've looked for him while I was on my rounds, but saw no sign of him. I fear he's managed to get himself lost."

Uther straightened a little, surprised.

"You have a ward?"

Gaius nodded.

"Yes, Sire, his mother has entrusted him to me. He only arrived yesterday, and in hindsight I should have taken the time to show him around first. Perhaps, if it not an imposition, I could ask for some assistance in locating him?"

Uther nodded, more than amenable to assist an old and trusted acquaintance in such a small manner.

"Of course. Tell me his name and what he looks like, and Arthur can see to it the guards are told to keep an eye out for him and direct him back to your chambers."

Gaius bowed, grateful.

"Thank you, Sire. His name is Merlin, and he has short dark ha..."

He was cut off by Arthur letting out a small choking noise, all eyes turning to the prince. Realising he was being stared at, Arthur composed himself and explained.

"He has short dark hair, blue eyes, and a lack of certain manners and courtesies..."

Uther started to frown.

"Arthur? You know of him?"

The prince took a deep breath, a little embarrassed to admit what he'd done to Gaius' 'ward'.

"I had him put in the dungeon, for blatantly disrespecting me in public and attempting to strike me with a fist."

Gaius stiffened, before starting to shake his head.

"That boy, getting himself into trouble in less than a day!" He looked over to Arthur. "Might I ask if he knew who you were before the incident?"

Arthur seemed to think about it, before he sighed.

"He didn't."

Gaius turned to Uther.

"Then might I ask leniency, Sire? In return, I will ensure that he knows what is expected of him in future."

The king regarded him after glancing at his son, considering it for several moments before nodding.

"Fine, I will excuse his behaviour this once. But... I will not let him off with no punishment at all. He is to spend the night in the dungeon to teach him some respect, and tomorrow morning..."

Gaius looked a little concerned.

"Yes, Sire?"

Uther's tone was firm.

"He will learn some humility as well."

~(-)~

_...Merlin... Merlin... ...Merlin!_

The strange voice woke him as it had the day before, now seeming even louder and closer. Merlin lurched to his feet from where he'd been sleeping on the cell floor, backing away from the single ragged blanket he'd been laid on. He was all set to press his ear to the floor and see if it really were coming from below, when a familiar voice calling his name distracted him.

"Merlin!" He straightened up, turning to see the cell door being opened and Gaius entering. But before he could speak, the physician began to pace in frustration. "You never cease to amaze me! The _one_ thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down. And what do you do? _You_ behave like an idiot."

Merlin grimaced in apology, he truly hadn't wanted to worry his new guardian.

"I'm sorry."

Gaius sighed.

"You're lucky... I managed to pull a few strings and get you released."

Merlin broke into a grin.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! I won't forget this."

"Well..." The physician indicated the guard that was waiting outside the cell. "There _is_ a small price to pay. A night in the dungeon to teach you respect... And a morning in the stocks to teach you humility."

Merlin's smile vanished into a semi sort of horror, before he regarded his guardian with an expression that pleaded to be told he was joking.

"You're not serious?"

Gaius jerked his head.

"Get moving... Unless you _want_ to stay in here."

~(-)~

Humility humility humility... How was being forced to stand, with your head and hands locked through holes in a frame, supposed to teach you humility... Ah wait, maybe it was the fact that random people would stop by with their baskets of rotten and inedible vegetables and _throw_ them at you.

Merlin kept his eyes squeezed shut, gritting his teeth as a group of children pelted him with rancid produce. His head and hands were splattered with stinking mush, and his hair was starting to build up a layer of ooze, and all this just because he'd taken _one_ swing at Prince Arthur.

This really wasn't fair.

The rain of vegetables stopped, the children racing away as soon as they ran out of things to throw. Watching them leave, Merlin spat out the few disgusting bits that had managed to get into his mouth, not noticing when a particularly pretty young woman came up to the stocks until she spoke to him.

"Hi there. I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

Merlin managed a smile, despite the uncomfortable position he was in, offering the cleanest of his two hands as best he could with it stuck though a hole between two boards.

"I'm Merlin... Although most people just call me 'idiot'."

She shook the offered hand, shaking her head a little.

"No no, I saw what you did. It was so brave..."

Merlin began to look bemused.

"It was stupid."

"Well I'm glad you walked away, you weren't going to beat him."

Merlin paused, mouth slightly open, before looking at her.

"What... Well I could beat him."

Gwen didn't look convinced.

"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big muscle'y kind of fellows."

Merlin was still staring at her oddly.

"Thanks..."

She startled, realising what she'd just said.

"No no, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just um... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough save the world sort of men and... well..."

Merlin could see what was coming.

"And?"

"...You don't look like that..."

He hung his head for a moment, before inspiration struck and he directed a sly smile at her, causing her to lean in closer to hear his murmur.

"I'm in disguise."

She started to laugh, both of the smiling at the joke.

"Well it's good you stood up to him. Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero."

"Tell that to my back, right now." There was a sudden arrival of giggling children, and at the sight of baskets laden with mildewed veg, Merlin started to wince. "Ah, excuse me, Guinevere... My fans are waiting."

Starting to smile, she hurried past the stand and left him to his fate... a renewed pummelling that added another layer to the slime and pulp already splattering him. It seemed almost an eternity before someone came to release him from the stocks, that someone being a man in armour, who held himself with a certain degree of authority.

Undoing the shackles on Merlin's wrists, now that the young man could stand up straight again, he spoke with a note of warning.

"I'm Captain Georg, second in command of the castle guard, and I've been told to warn you that if you get caught poking so much as a _toe_ out of line again, you might get worse than a morning in the stocks. You're lucky it seems you're Gaius' ward. That's the only reason you've gotten off this lightly."

Merlin examined where at his wrists and around his collar, his shirt didn't look its normal blue.

"If you can call this light..." He looked up, wincing at the disapproving frown the captain was directing at him. "That is, I'll be sure to be more careful from now on."

There was a long pause, the guardsman taking him by the arm.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can get cleaned up, since I'm sure the Court Physician hasn't had the chance to show you around yet. You didn't exactly give him a chance, not when you were too busy calling Prince Arthur an 'ass'."

Merlin might have winced again, had he not seen a slight smile on Georg's face. So Gwen had been right, there were at least a few people who thought Arthur was a bully.

True to his word, Georg showed Merlin a pair of rooms next to the entrance of the laundry chambers, one for men and one for women, where some of the used soapy water from next-door was tipped into an odd assortment of tubs for the servants to use. Merlin, a little self-conscious to be in the presence of two other servants using some of their scarce free time to bathe, scrubbed the slime out of his hair and off his skin, and rinsed the thick of it off his shirt before beating a hasty retreat to Gaius' chambers.

Once there, he changed into his only spare shirt and joined the physician at the table, where a simple meal had been laid out.

Watching Merlin settle himself, Gaius smiled wryly and indicated one of the bowls.

"Would you like some vegetables with that?"

Merlin stared at him for a moment, before grinning and laughing a little at the joke.

"I know you're still angry at me."

"You mother asked me to look after you."

Merlin sighed, suddenly subdued.

"Yes..."

Gaius noted the change, contemplating the boy before him and what he'd witnessed yesterday morning.

"What did your mother tell you about you 'gifts'?"

Merlin poked at his food with a spoon, eventually looking up to meet Gaius' gaze.

"That I was 'special'."

The physician nodded, still contemplative.

"You _are_ special, of the likes I've never seen or heard of before."

"What do you mean?"

Merlin's interest was instant, the thought that Gaius might know something, anything, to explain his powers. Gaius frowned in thought, knowing that hope wasn't going to be answered.

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells, it takes _years_ of study. The exception's are the elemental affinities, but they're exceedingly rare and what you do is certainly not the summoning and control of an element... What you do is almost _elemental_ in nature itself. _Instinctive_."

Merlin snorted, shaking his head.

"What's the point if it can't be used?"

Gaius gave him a long look.

"That is something I do not know... You are a question that's never been posed before, Merlin."

"Did you ever study magic?"

There was another pause, Gaius seeming to think before speaking.

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago. People used magic for the wrong ends back then, and it threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy _everything_ from back then... even the dragons."

Merlin stared in stunned disbelief. Uther had wiped out an entire race of creatures?

"What? All of them?"

Gaius sighed.

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill. He kept it as an example... He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle, where no one can free it." He dug his spoon into his bowl of food, changing the subject before it moved to topics more awkward than those already discussed. "Now eat up. As soon as you're done, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."

~(-)~

There was something not quite right here, something edging at his nerves.

Merlin hurried away from Lady Helen's guest room, suppressing the strange urge to shudder that had just come over him. He'd delivered the potion as asked, but the cold way she'd reacted to finding him in her room had unnerved him... Or was it the strange straw doll, and an equally strange book tied closed with twine that lay on her dressing table?

He shook his head, ending up shuddering despite his efforts. It was probably nothing, just his imagination. She was Uther's welcome _guest_, after all. The doll was probably just some strange fad among noblewomen, and the book was probably a diary.

Merlin decided he needed some fresh air, to get outside the castle and clear his head before he started making himself paranoid. That was probably all this was. He was from a small village, this was a crowded city, so why wouldn't being around so many people make him jumpy?

He set off through the halls, making a beeline for one of the side-doors into the main courtyard. Most of the servants ignored him, but there was one young man who seemed to take an exception when he spotted him.

"You're lucky Gaius got you off like that... Picking a fight with Prince Arthur was _beyond_ stupid."

Merlin stopped in his tracks, turning to look back and recognising the speaker as being the servant from the day before... Bern.

"And letting him throw knives at you while laughing his head off isn't?"

Bern pulled himself up straight, looking a little offended.

"He's the prince, and I'm his personal manservant. I have to obey everything he tells me to do."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, looking both amused and wry.

"So if he told you to go jump off the castle walls, would you do it?" Bern gaped at him, Merlin's smile widening. "You know, maybe if you stood up for yourself more, and didn't let him walk all over you, he'd be less of an _ass_."

He turned to continue on his way, Bern calling out after him.

"You can't call him that!"

Merlin laughed, glancing up and down the otherwise empty hallway.

"Really? Because I don't see anyone stopping me."

Bern once again fell silent, staring incredulous at this young man's _gall_. Merlin quite frankly couldn't give a damn what Arthur's manservant thought of him. He just wanted to get outside the castle for a while, and take a break from speaking to all these idiots who seemed to think the sun shone out of their dear prince's rear.

It was probably then one of the world's greatest ironies, that no sooner than Merlin had reached the marketplace than the aforementioned Prince had come into view along with a group of his fellow noblemen acquaintances. It was also unfortunate that once again he, Merlin, forego the option of listening to common sense as he decided to listen to his own advice when Arthur taunted him for ignoring his presence.

"How's your knee-walking coming along? Come on, don't run away."

Merlin stopped, frowning in annoyance. Why couldn't these people just leave him alone?

"From you?"

Arthur started to smirk, walking towards him.

"Thank god, I was beginning to think you were deaf as well as dumb."

Merlin began to smile, turning to face him.

"Look, I've told you. You're an ass... I just didn't realise you were a royal one." He noted the presence of two guards escorting the group of nobles, his tone turning sarcastic. "Ohh, do you need your daddy's men to protect you?"

Arthur laughed scornfully.

"I could take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less than that."

"Really?"

The two of them stared at each other, one taunting and the other irritated... and Merlin still _really_ wanted to wipe the smirk off of Arthur's face.

When he removed his jacket it was greeted with laughter, Arthur tossing a mace to him which he promptly dropped and had to pick up. The prince then advanced towards him, swinging another mace overhead a few times in threat before lowering it to taunt Merlin again.

"You know, I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?"

The retort was instant, Merlin's sharp tongue almost as instinctive as his magic... and it seemed to get him into just as many awkward situations. How many times had he had to make excuses back in Ealdor?

He wasn't going to get a chance to answer that, not with Arthur still regarding him like he thought he was an idiot.

"You can't address me like that."

Merlin mock bowed.

"Oh, I'm sorry... How long have you been training to be a prat, _My Lord_?"

Two seconds later, after one last smile, Arthur proceeded start trying to hit him with the mace...

Merlin saw it coming, a split-second flicker of gold in his eyes causing everything around him to seem to slow for just as short a moment, but it was enough for him to duck under the swing as if it were no effort at all. Again the prince attacked, striking out again and again, with none of them coming even close to Merlin... In fact it was starting to look like Arthur was suffering a bad bout of rather appalling aim.

The prince began to scowl, as if aware of that fact, before his expression hardened and his next swing came faster than any of the previous... That's when Merlin realised that, at first, this had just been a game and Arthur had been going easy on him. Now that Merlin had just made him look like he had the aim of drunkard, Arthur was annoyed enough to take this seriously. He was now _literally _aiming to maim Merlin in some fashion with that mace...

Blue eyes widened, Merlin throwing himself backwards over a vegetable stall to avoid the blow that reduced a cabbage to pulp and shreds. He ducked around several more stalls, the repeated use of magic to let him dodge wearing away at him. No number of sparring games with his friend Will, using this trick, could have prepared him for going up against a combat expert. He was going to have to get out of this quick before he fainted from the strain and got his head mashed in.

Distracted by those thoughts, he accidentally tangled his mace in a basket before tripping over his own feet, Arthur standing over him looking smug.

"Oh you're in trouble now."

A moment later it was his turn to look surprised, as the chain of his mace got tangled on a pair of meat-hooks Merlin kindly moved into its path.

The warlock lunged to his feet, giving up on his speed trick and using the easier option of moving various of the plethora of market objects so they would impede the prince's progress towards him. Arthur stumbled on loose hemp sacks, barked his shins on corners of crates, and lastly tripped over the rope Merlin pulled tight across his path at ankle height, all of which were done with simple glances and a momentary glimmer of unnoticed gold in Merlin's eyes. When Arthur fell, he finally lost his grip on his mace, and Merlin swiftly picked it up and whirled it awkwardly as it became his turn to back his opponent up.

"Do you want to give up?"

Arthur was staring at him incredulously.

"To _you?_"

"Do you want to give up?"

Merlin didn't get an answer, because he spotted Gaius frowning at him in serious disapproval from among the crowd. The moment of distraction was all Arthur needed to grab a broom and sent Merlin to the floor with it.

The two guards that had been with the prince picked him up with the intent of arresting him, but Arthur stopped them. He had a rather odd expression on his face, like he wasn't sure about what he was saying himself.

"Wait... Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." He frowned ever so slightly. "There's something about you, Merlin. I just can't quite put my finger on it."

He walked away, leaving Merlin to nurse the bruises he'd picked up during all his dodging. Within moments of that Gaius had the young sorcerer by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him back to the castle completely ignoring any and all of his ward's protests at the treatment. But he uttered no word about what he knew had been going on, not until they were back in his chambers and assured of the privacy that he could berate him.

He let go of Merlin's shirt, sending him through the door before closing behind both of them.

"How could you be so _foolish?_"

Merlin replied, unrepentant.

"He needed to be taught a lesson."

That wasn't the answer Gaius was looking for, as he irately stormed to where Merlin stood.

"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good. Not for idiotic pranks!"

Merlin turned angrily to face him.

"What is there to master? I could move objects like that since before I could talk."

"Then by now you should know how to control yourself!"

"_I don't want to!_" Merlin was upset, a feeling of helpless frustration welling up inside him. "If I can't use magic, then what have I got? I'm a nobody, and I always will be... If I can't use magic... I might as well die."

He turned and stormed up the steps into his room, his bleak tone having frozen Gaius to the spot. The physician closed his eyes, not wanting to have heard that but understanding it all the same.

Gaius picked up his bag of medicines he used for his rounds, taking it and following Merlin into his room. The young sorcerer was slumped face-down on his bed, staring at the floor beside it, looking for all the world as lost as he had sounded.

"Merlin, sit up straight and take your shirt off. I'll need to treat those bruises you seem to have gotten."

Merlin silently did as he was told, responding to the kinder tone his guardian was using. His back was already mottled with scrapes and purpling marks from where he'd fallen over or backed into things, and Gaius carefully wiped them over to make sure none of the scrapes would become infected.

Sitting through the treatment, Merlin glanced at him.

"You don't know why I was born like this, do you? I'm not a monster, am I?"

Still cleaning the last of the scrapes, Gaius replied quite sharply.

"Don't _ever_ think that."

Merlin now faced him fully, his tone desperate for answers.

"Then why _am_ I like this? Please, I need to know. Why?"

Gaius sighed.

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me."

"If you can't tell me, then no one can... Uther drove away everyone with magic, so I've no one else to ask." He took a deep breath, looking off as if into the distance. "I met a sorcerer, a long time ago when I was just a kid. He made me feel so confident, that I had nothing to be afraid of, but now that I've come here everything seems so messed up."

Gaius had reacted in surprise to his ward's statement, frowning a little in concern.

"Who was he? What did he tell you?"

Merlin snorted.

"If you're worrying he told me something bad, there's no need to. He was a kid too, just a few years older than me, but he was already learning to use his magic. He just waved his hand and made the wind lift some leaves into the air, and then told me so long as I never used my power for wrong, to deliberately hurt people out of malice, then I have nothing to be ashamed of... I didn't use it to _hurt_ Arthur, I just used it to try make him realise that all people aren't just there for him to push around. I stood up to him to see if I could make him think about what a _prat_ he's being... Although that didn't seem to work. His skull is as thick as a rock. I'm not even sure now why I really decided to do it."

Gaius sighed, not wanting to encourage Merlin but at the same time realising he agreed with his reasoning.

"That's all and well, but you still have to be careful. Think about how your mother and I would feel if you get caught and killed. Don't take such risks. Noble intentions will mean nothing to Uther should he discover your magic."

He picked up his bag of medicines and headed for the door, Merlin remaining where he was in silence. Both of them had a lot of new things to think about.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, tweaked scenes, added scenes, OCs from Whom History shown or hinted at... FUN!**

**Oh, and for those wondering which of the 3 OCs was the one I was talking about up top, it was Bern. He's only been seen in Whom History once, and Arthur was treating him like a proverbial floor rug XD**


	3. The Dragon's Call 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, seems a lot of people are looking forward to Kilgharrah's first appearance. Well then, I'm not going to disappoint... It's the first scene XD**

**And yeah, I've filled in some of the details that were in the cave later, but not during Season 1... like the **_**stairs**_** Merlin uses in S2:12. They're not there in season 1 XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

~(-)~

Chapter 3: The Dragon's Call ~Part 3~

_...Merlin ...Merlin..._

Merlin opened his eyes, frowning as he once again heard the strange voice. Who was it? Why were they calling him? Why was the voice still sounding like it was coming from somewhere far below him?

He sat up, sliding his feet off the bed so he could pull his boots on, before pulling his jacket on over his nightshirt and sneaking out of his room. Gaius fast asleep, snoring quite loudly in fact. He stirred for a moment when Merlin, heart in throat, knocked something on one of the tables, but just rolled over and continued his nasal rattling.

Merlin smiled a little at that, about to leave the room before noticing Gaius' movement had dislodged his blanket. A glimmer of gold in Merlin's eyes heralded the covering resettling itself, the young man's smile widening happily at that innocent, thoughtful, and _good_ use of magic.

It was nothing to be ashamed of.

Merlin descended the stairs, ignoring the usual door into the castle and continuing down the spiral all the way to the ground floor. After this path discovering yesterday, he'd wondered why the guards and servants had sent him the long way, but then he'd realised that most people took the long way when going to see him... It's rather hard to carry patients up a large number of narrow and tightly-curving stairs.

Arriving at the edge of the central courtyard, Merlin peered out across it. Should he walk straight across the middle and risk the guards asking him what he was doing walking about so late? Or should he just stick to the shadows? But then, sticking to the shadows would make it look like he had something to hide. He picked the former option, plastering an irritated look on his face to make it seem he'd been sent on a late errand and was annoyed by it. It seemed to work, because the guards near the main gate gave him a single glance and then ignored him.

Reaching the other side, Merlin smiled to himself in victory. That was too easy. The first hurdle passed, now he needed to get down into the lower levels where the strange voice had been louder. He headed for the stairway he'd been taken down last night, reasoning that if one of the gated doorways down there led to the dungeons, the other must lead deeper. When he got there and looked over the stair-rail, he grimaced when he saw two guards sat at a table set below. He might have given up then, were it not for the fact one of them rolled a pair of dice and he realised something.

Two guards, on duty, who were bored enough to be playing dice when they shouldn't be. These two were going to be easily distracted.

Merlin narrowed his eyes in concentration, willing the dice to skitter off the table the next time they were rolled. The guard who'd rolled them got up to retrieve them, and Merlin realised that he needed to get them _out_ of this stair area.

Without thinking, he made the dice move again, wincing when he realised that this time there was no excuse for them to move like that. But the guards just frowned and pursued them again, and again, and again, as Merlin continued to flick them across the floor with a growing sense of strangeness. Were these two really _that_ dumb?

He hurried quietly down the steps after giving the dice one last hard flick to send them right down the passage to the dungeons, pausing at the guard's table as he passed. He picked one of the large mugs up and gave it a sniff, rolling his eyes to himself before putting it back and grabbing a nearby torch and lighting it. That was why they were dumb, because they were also bored enough that they were drinking on the job... Both of them were _drunk._

Confident he was going to have no trouble getting past those two on the way back, Merlin descended the stairs that lay beyond the other door, his assumption correct in that it had led deeper below the castle. The strange, echoing voice continued to call him onwards, growing louder as he passed through the well-kept areas of passages and into areas strewn with cobwebs and dust. It looked like little or no one came down this way, so who was calling him? Reaching a rusted gate and walking through it, that question became even more important because of where he found himself.

He stared, surprised, out across the massive cavern. It was a huge cave, and he was stood on a tiny ledge at one side of it. Stairs led down from it to his right, winding across the cavern floor and up the side of a rocky outcrop just a short distance away. There seemed to be a massive metal chain anchored into the top of that, and staring at it his question changed to _what_ would need a chain that big to hold it.

The voice came again, this time laughing, Merlin looking around trying to see the source as he called out.

"Where are you?"

There was a rattle of chain and a rush of air, great thundering wing-beats suddenly sounding as the massive creature flew up out of concealment from below and beyond the rocky outcrop. It landed on top it, great bat-like wings spread, as it tilted its head to regard him thoughtfully.

Merlin stared at it, gaping, before starting to stammer.

"Y-you're the dragon... That Gaius said the king imprisoned."

The dragon's head tilted further, before he spoke with a note of slight sarcasm.

"I would think that would be obvious at this point." He leaned his head closer, Merlin backing up towards the back of the ledge while those massive golden eyes inspected him. "How small you are, for such a great destiny."

Merlin stare had gone to the dragon's rather sharp teeth as it had spoken, hardly surprising considering the jaws they were set into were big enough to swallow him whole. But that thought came to a grinding halt when the words registered, and previous fright forgotten, Merlin took a step forward.

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?"

The dragon settled himself, laying down atop the outcrop and folding his wings closed. The golden-scaled creature could see the need in Merlin's expression, hear in his voice that need to be given an answer.

"Your _gift_, Merlin, was given to you for a reason. A very important one, that will affect a great many people for centuries to come."

"So there _is _a reason?"

The dragon smiled slightly, gazing as he was at this young and inexperienced warlock, and chuckled for a moment.

"Yes... Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion."

Merlin's eager and urgent expression changed to a gradually sceptical frown. Did he just hear that?

"...Right..."

The dragon didn't seem to notice.

"But he will face many threats, from friend and foe alike."

Merlin started to shake his head.

"I don't see what this has got to do with me?"

"_Everything!_" The dragon's sharp answer made the warlock flinch, before it then explained why it meant everything. "Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion..."

Once again Merlin was shaking his head. Was this dragon _serious?_

"No, no you've got this wrong."

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and isn't."

Merlin kept staring at the dragon, a dragon that clearly thought it knew what it was talking about.

"Well I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him they can go right ahead. In fact I'd give them a hand!"

Again the laughter, that head coming closer as the dragon spoke with amusement that changed to solemn gravity.

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin... and none of us can escape it..."

Yes, it was speaking like it knew what it was talking about, and he was starting to realise that arguing with it was going to be a bit pointless even as he kept trying to deny it.

"No... No way. There must be another Arthur, because this one's an idiot."

The dragon smiled, spreading its wings.

"Then perhaps it's your destiny to change that."

It took flight, flying high up into the cavern with the chain that kept it here trailing behind it. It ignored his shouts for it to come back, to tell him more. He stood there for several moments after the chain went still, the dragon clearing having taken perch somewhere high above, before muttering under his breath and leaving. One moment he thought he was going to get answers, and instead he'd only ended up with more questions.

~(-)~

His mood wasn't entirely improved the next morning, when woken by the sound of Gaius reprimanding him for the mess his room was in. That had been followed by a command to tidy his room, deliver a remedy to the Lady Morgana, and then go collect some herbs... He figured it was a good idea to do them in that order.

Stuffing a last few items into his cupboard, before kicking a few things under his bed, Merlin picked up the bottle that had been left and went in. Finding the lady's rooms turned out not to be that hard, they were located in their own little private hallway accessed by a set of stairs from one of the main passages in the nobles' wing. A pity that easy didn't carry over to what followed.

Merlin entered the room through the door that had been left open, the Lady Morgana in the process of heading to her dressing screen. She heard his footsteps, assuming him to be Gwen, and while the following monologue of what she thought of Arthur was interesting to hear, it didn't quite make up for the fact that he was in a very awkward situation. When the moment came that she asked for 'some help with this fastening', meaning the dress she had changed into behind the screen, it was with great relief he saw Gwen enter the room and frown at him in puzzlement as Morgana called out.

"Gwen, are you there?"

"I'm here..."

Merlin hurried towards the door, whispering.

"She thought I was you. This is from Gaius, for her nightmares."

He passed her the bottle as her expression registered her understanding, darting out of the room before anything else could happen.

He was having another of those 'need for fresh air' moments, heading out of the castle and city, and into the surrounding woodland, to look for the herbs Gaius had requested. Luckily they were common ones that most commoners knew and used on a daily basis, so it didn't take him long to locate some and stuff them into the cloth sack he had with him.

Task done, but unwilling to head back into the city just yet, he slumped down and sat at the base of a tree, thinking. Was everything the dragon had said last night, true? Was he really supposed to help Arthur create some important kingdom called Albion? Was he really supposed to help Arthur by making him stop being such an idiot?

He sighed, both bemused and sceptical. How exactly was he supposed to do that? Seriously. All he'd done so far was get on Arthur's nerves and get himself put in the stocks.

Merlin blinked, remembering something which he murmured aloud.

"And after that I told Bern that maybe if he'd stood up to Arthur and not let him walk all over him, Arthur wouldn't be such an ass... Before I stood up to him at the market because I wanted teach him that people aren't there just to be pushed around." His expression became incredulous and disbelieving. "I was already trying to change him without even _thinking _about it? I just did it without knowing why... But that's just..."

Merlin seemed to deflate, maybe not so sceptical as he was a moment ago. It was so crazy a coincidence that it really might just be destiny.

He got up, feeling for a moment like he wanted to beat his head off the nearest tree. Was this some sort of cosmic joke? To tell him he was supposed to protect an arrogant prince and turn him into some sort of wonderful king? Not wanting to believe it, he headed back into the city and to the castle. He left the bag of herbs on a table in the main room of Gaius' chambers, before going into his room and tidying it _properly_ this time.

Sweeping his floor, his thoughts once again turned to what the dragon had said, Merlin unable to push his mind away from it. Giving up, he sat on the end of his bed and stuck his head in his hands. Knowing that there was a reason for his powers was starting to turn out to be worse that thinking there wasn't.

He stayed sat there, confused, until Gaius got back from his rounds, then forced to sweep the main chamber while the physician prepared a small meal for him. As Court Physician, Gaius would be a guest at the feast, but Merlin was going to be stuck standing off to one side ready to run errands, and also not get any food.

Watching his ward devour the sandwich he'd made him, Gaius sat down opposite and spoke in a firm tone.

"Now, I want you to be on your best behaviour. You are not to talk to any of the guests, although you may talk within reason to the servants. Don't get in the way of their jobs. When the feast starts and Lady Helen makes her performance for the court, you are to stand where I tell you and stay silent. Any noise or interruption of her will anger the king, and he won't be as forgiving this time. Not so soon after your foolhardy attempt to hit his son."

Merlin sighed, swallowing his mouthful and replying.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of being thrown back in that cell _or_ being put in the stocks again. I shall display all the respect and humility they expect of me tonight. Getting back at Arthur for being such an ass isn't worth that happening again."

Gaius started to smile.

"Good to see you've realised that. Just keep your head down and I'll find you some work well away from both of them. After that, everything should be fi... Merlin, are you all right?"

Merlin had gone rigid, dropping the remainder of his sandwich and shuddering for a moment as if a finger of ice had crawled up his spine. It was almost like what he'd felt before, in Lady Helen's guest room, but worse, and he couldn't figure out why it made him so nervous.

He shook his head, forcing a smile and a laugh as he picked the food up again.

"It's nothing, I just thinking about something."

"Was it about that sorcerer you said you met?"

Merlin flinched, frowning.

"No, but why are you interested in him?"

Gaius folded his arms on the table.

"It was the magic you described him doing. That he waved a hand and made the wind lift some leaves into the air. Did he say any incantation at all?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Nothing, he just moved his hand. I do magic like that all the time, so I didn't think it was strange."

Gaius sighed.

"Well it sounds like the boy you met had an elemental affinity for wind; the power to call it to his command with no need for spells. Given how rare such gifts are, it's ironic that you should meet someone with it. Did he tell you his name?"

Again a shake of his head.

"No, I forgot to ask him, and by the time I realised it he'd already gone. He was travelling with some friends, I uh... He almost hit me with an arrow while hunting and my friend Will didn't react too well. One of his friends snatched the stick from Will that he tried to hit them with, and I thought they were going to hit Will and..."

"You used your magic."

Merlin winced.

"Will was ok with it, and never told anyone, and that sorcerer said his friends knew he had magic and weren't bothered either. That friends were friends, and real ones would never judge us for our powers. Me and Will didn't tell my mother what happened, that he knew about me. It was finding out that he did that made her send me here."

Gaius nodded in understanding.

"Well from her letter it's clear she only has your best interests and safety at heart. I'm sure you can go visit your friend again at some point. In fact I'll try and arrange it once you've been here long enough for her to calm down his knowing." He stood up, getting one of his best over-robes from where it hung nearby and swapping it for the one he'd been wearing. "Well, we'd best be moving, or I'm going to be late for the feast."

Merlin stuffed the last of his sandwich into his mouth, following Gaius through the castle to the lesser dining hall. The Great Hall was only used for extremely important banquets, with festivals and more general events held in here.

The chamber was crowded with gathered nobles and with servants moving about. Food adorned the tables in lavish displays, and had he not already just eaten then Merlin would have been more jealous of Gaius being a guest at this than he presently was.

Merlin spotted Arthur, laughing and talking with a group of other young noblemen, rolling his eyes a little at the sight of the prince being a show off in front of his friends. But when Arthur suddenly stopped and stared to one side, Merlin followed that gaze and became equally entranced.

Morgana had been beautiful when he saw her earlier, but now she looked simply _stunning_. Gwen walked along behind her, clearly pleased with the impression her lady was making. When Gaius spotted his ward gawking at the king's ward, he nudged him with an elbow to jolt him from his reverie.

"Merlin, you're here to work."

He moved away to talk to some of the other guests, as Gwen stopped beside Merlin to speak to him.

"She looks great, doesn't she. Some people are just born to be queen."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. That beauty married to an idiot like Arthur?

"Her?"

Gwen nodded.

"I hope so, not that I'd want to be her... Who'd want to marry Arthur?"

Merlin started to grin.

"I thought you liked those rough, tough, save the world sort of men."

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you."

He chuckled, knowing full well that she hadn't mean that how it sounded.

"Gwen, believe me I'm not ordinary."

She seemed to freeze, as she realised how what she'd said could be taken. Flustered by it.

"I-I didn't mean you, obviously... Not _you_, but you know, I like much more ordinary men... _like _you."

He gave her a long look, knowing she hadn't meant any offence by that remark.

"Thanks..."

Awkward silence ensued, both of them going in opposite directions. When Merlin went over to him Gaius sent him to stand by a doorway at the rear left of the high table, alongside a disgruntled Bern who also stood there. He hadn't been there long when trumpets sounded and the king arrived, Uther turning to his guests with a smile once they'd moved to their positions at the tables.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom, and myself, many pleasures. But few can compare with the honour of introducing... Lady Helen of Mora."

With an outstretch hand he indicated where Lady Helen had entered and stop atop a low dais, before moving to his seat at the high table while everyone applauded her. All eyes were on her as she stood there, waiting for the clapping to fall silent before she sang with ethereal purity.

Her voice carried through the hall, entrancing all with its beauty, her soft words spoken in a language of old. But for some reason Merlin couldn't make himself really listen, a shiver running up his spine. The words, they plucked at the edge of his mind like he should know what they meant, and then as she began to slowly walk the length of the hall towards the high table he noticed that the guests and guards were falling asleep.

Servants slumped to the floor, the heads of nobles lay down to rest on tables, and he covered his ears to muffle the voice whose beauty now only made him feel cold. Candles spluttered into darkness, strands of silken spider webs began to cloak everything and everyone in the room, and he found his eyes following hers to the young man she stared at with deep intensity.

Arthur... She was after Arthur...

Merlin looked around frantically, for a guard or someone to stop her, but everyone one was asleep, and that's when he realised... Why was he hesitating to use magic when there was no one but the presently occupied Lady Helen awake to see him do it.

He looked up at the chandelier she'd just stepped under in her progress towards the high table, and with a glow of golden eyes he struck it with his power and broke it free of the chain it hung from.

Lady Helen, who had drawn a dagger from her sleeve to throw at the prince, looked up when she heard it fall, but was unable to avoid it. It knocked her to the stone floor, landing atop her with a sound that alone revealed the damage it had done would be fatal.

The room was in silence, the song ended, and the people began to stir and pull the cobwebs off themselves. Several, including the king and Arthur, stood up before staring in shock at the downed woman... Who no longer looked like Lady Helen, but was rather the mother of the executed Thomas Collins, who had sworn to get revenge on Uther by killing his son as retribution.

She pushed herself up on her hands, the last of the life already fading from her where she lay trapped by the chandelier, but she was determined to see her goal achieved. With a last yell of effort, she grabbed the dagger from the floor and flung it with the remainder of her power, the blade flying through the air with unstoppable force.

Merlin didn't know what came over him, any thought that someone might notice his magic washed aside by an overwhelming instinct to act. She was trying to kill Arthur, a young man who had done nothing to her, and she was doing it purely to get at his father... It wasn't right, no matter how much of a prat he was.

His eyes glimmered gold, the world seeming to slow to a crawl around him, as he sped his own time up like he'd done in short bursts to dodge Arthur at the market. It was as well everyone was staring at the witch or the dagger, or it might have been noted that for a few moments he moved far faster than was natural. But in this moment the thought never occurred to him, all that mattered was pulling the prince out of the path of that blade.

The dagger slammed into the backrest of Arthur's chair, embedding itself in the wood almost halfway to the hilt from sheer force. Arthur stared at it from where he had landed sprawled on the floor beside Merlin, getting to his feet as the last breath left the defeated body of the witch.

He stared at her, shocked by what had just happened, Merlin standing at his shoulder equally shaken. It was then Uther approached them, his expression one of relief and gratitude.

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid."

Merlin looked at him, averting his eyes again before starting to stammer, while nearby Bern was watching in disbelief from where he'd slumped to the floor under the witch's spell.

"Um... well..."

Uther started to smile a little.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

Merlin bowed his head, still too flustered to look at the king. That had been too close a call for comfort.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness."

"No, absolutely." Uther was determined, there would be no changing his mind. "This merits something quite special. You will be awarded a position in the royal household." He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

"Father!"

Arthur's indignant cry was lost in the applause of those present, as was Bern's shocked gasp when he realised he'd just been kicked from his job. Both Merlin and Arthur's expression read the same thing, an express desire to believe that this was some horrible joke, before both turned away from each other in disgust.

The guests began to file out, while the guards took care of the witch's body, and Gaius came over to lead the still conflicted Merlin away. He let Merlin retreat to his room while retrieving something he'd hidden in the bottom of one of his chests long ago, before taking the scarlet-wrapped bundle into the smaller room. Merlin had a strangely thoughtful expression on his face, sat as he was against the wall, leaning on his table.

"Well it seems you're a hero."

Merlin managed a smile, weak attempt at humour when he clearly had other things on his mind.

"Hard to believe, isn't it."

Gaius smiled slightly.

"No... I knew it from the moment I met you. You saved my life, remember."

Merlin looked confused. Hadn't Gaius been telling him off for using his powers?

"But that was magic?"

The physician nodded.

"Yes, and it seems we've finally found a use for it."

"What do you mean?"

Gaius sighed.

"I saw how you used it to save Arthur's life. Perhaps that's its purpose."

Merlin, who had been about to try deny the implication, gave up with a bemused look and a small sigh.

"My _destiny..._"

"Indeed." Gaius came closer, holding out the bundle. "This book was given to me when I was about your age, but I have a feeling it will be far more use to you than it was to me."

Merlin accepted it, regarding Gaius while trying to fathom what this gift might be. He unfolded the red cloth from around what was within, revealing an old and beautiful leather bound book closed with gilded straps and latches. Giving another glance to the physician, he unclipped them and opened the book, his expression changing to dawning wonder at the treasure trove of manuscripts, writings, and drawings that adorned it and the many loose pieces of parchment it contained among its pages.

"But this is a book of magic..."

Gaius was smiling at his ward's reaction, but his voice still held a note of warning.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden."

Merlin was now grinning, elated as he directed that smile at his guardian. All thoughts of destiny and worry pushed aside at this moment.

"I will study every word."

There was a knock outside, at the outer chamber's door, a guard calling to the two men within.

"Merlin, Prince Arthur wants to see you right away."

Gaius turned to the warlock, still smiling.

"You destiny is calling... You'd better find out what he wants."

After a moment of hesitation, Merlin reluctantly set the book down on his table and left to follow the guard. After all this, who knew what he had to expect from now on.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, I churned out episode one super fast just to get this fic up and running. I'm going to go do parts two and three of "Negotiations" in Whom History, before I come back to this fic and deliver to you the first SUB-EP! "Settling In". Yes, everyone, I am doing sub-eps for ALL of seasons 1 & 2! :D**


	4. Settling In 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, I'm giving into temptation again and doing this sub-ep before updating Whom ****History****, but only because it will let me do the scene with the 'cranky horse' (from Arthur and Merlin's PoV) sooner. The ideas for this sub have been PLAGUING me XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

~(-)~

Chapter 4: Settling In ~Part 1~

Arthur paced in his room, Bern having tended to him since his _new_ servant couldn't be expected to at such short notice. Why in the name of whatever powers there be, had his father _done_ this? Bern had served him loyally for all of the last ten years, barring the six months he'd served Lord Hargren, and he'd never stepped out of line. But _Merlin_... Merlin began stepping out of line the moment he first met him. This was ridiculous!

He cursed under his breath, thinking about the conversation he'd had with the king once the guests had left. He'd argued those points, but they had been pushed aside with a few firm words.

'He might have served you all that time, but it has clearly made him complacent. He was there beside Merlin, in the same position to have acted to protect you, and yet he didn't have to wit to rise to his feet or even move a muscle. Had it been left to him, you would be dead. Perhaps it's time you had a new servant, one who actually pays attention to when your life is in danger. If Merlin proves not to be able to do the job, then you may replace him after a suitable probation period, but I will not rescind my choice to reward him for his actions. He will have his chance to prove himself worthy of being your manservant, and that is final.'

Arthur sighed, slumping into a chair near his fireplace. He hadn't been able to argue with any of that, since he couldn't deny that Bern had still been sprawled dazed on the floor for all to see. Merlin had been on his feet, had leapt to his defence without being asked to, and had done it for him even after he'd had him thrown in the dungeon.

It was so unlikely that if he hadn't seen it for himself, he'd have thought it were a joke.

There was a tentative knock on the door, the guard he'd sent earlier calling through it.

"Merlin is here to see you, My Lord."

"Send him in."

Arthur watched as the door was opened, the young man with his sticking-out ears and strangely distinctive face entering.

Merlin bowed his head awkwardly, clearly not sure what to make of this situation.

"You wished to see me, Sire?"

There it was, a faint note of sarcasm beneath the otherwise polite tone and words. Did this commoner have even the _slightest_ ability to show genuine respect to a noble?

Arthur continued to frown, but didn't move from his chair.

"I've arranged it with Bern, for him to show you how I like things done. You are to meet him outside the kitchens tomorrow morning before dawn, and he will demonstrate for you what you need to know to get started. He'll then take you to see the chief of the castle staff, so you can be added to the roster and he can be reassigned. You will then be shown where everything is in the castle, how to do certain chores, and assist him with my other meals for the day. The day after that, will be your first proper day as my manservant. Now go off and get some sleep, because you're going to need it."

Merlin frowned ever so slightly, before bowing and turning to leave in silence. The new servant was clearly as unimpressed by all this as he was.

Once again alone in his chambers, Arthur got to his feet and headed to his bed. With all the trouble that tended to come with training new servants, he was going to need his sleep as well.

~(-)~

Somewhere outside, a cockerel was screeching his claim to territory as he greeted the glimmer of false dawn, while inside this room a reluctant warlock was being nudged awake by the Court Physician.

Gaius pulled the blanket off of his ward, giving him one last nudge before heading into the main room.

"Get up, Merlin, or you're going to be late meeting up with Bern. I've already got some breakfast ready for you."

Merlin groaned, forcing himself to sit up. He'd actually been hoping that last night was all a terrible _terrible_ nightmare, but Gaius had ruined that wishful thinking with the comment about meeting up with Bern.

Grudgingly he got dressed and slumped down the steps into the main chamber, the physician pointing to the bowl of lumpy porridge waiting on one of the tables.

"It's there." He followed Merlin over, seating himself opposite while the warlock began to eat. He then waited until Merlin was done before speaking, something clearly on his mind. "I didn't say anything last night, given all that happened, but now that things have calmed down I wanted to ask you something. I can understand how the chandelier fell, but how on earth did you get to Arthur in time? When that witch grabbed the dagger you were by the door, yet barely a moment later you were at Arthur's side pulling him out of the blade's path."

Merlin flinched.

"You saw that?"

The physician reassured him.

"Don't worry, the only reason I noticed is because I half expected you to do something. So what _did _you do?"

Merlin looked to the window, figuring by the look of the sky that there was enough time for a quick demonstration so long as it _was_ quick. He got to his feet and backed up a bit from the table, pointing to one of the empty wooden mugs sat on it.

"Throw that at me."

"Are you sure?"

Merlin started to grin at the expression on his guardian's face.

"Trust me, just throw it fast. I'll make sure to let you see when I use the magic."

Giving his ward a long look, Gaius slowly reached out and grabbed one of the mugs, throwing it as directed and with as much speed as his old arm could muster. He then stared in utter surprise as the moment it left his hand, Merlin's eyes turned gold and he stood completely still. He remained unmoving until the mug was mere inches from his face, before side-stepping and grabbing it with a hand in one fluid and impossibly fast movement.

He was still grinning when Gaius rose to his feet in astonishment.

"How did you do that?"

Merlin chuckled, holding the cup and moving it slowly towards his face in demonstration.

"When I did what I did, for me it looked like this. You and everything else were moving _really_ slowly. It was easy to step out of the way and grab hold of it." He walked over, putting the mug back on the table. "I can slow other things and people down, but not myself, yet I can also speed myself up but not other things and people. I couldn't slow down _everything _in the hall last night, so I speeded myself up instead. It tires me out a lot more than slowing things does, though. Especially when I use it for more than a few seconds."

Gaius was staring at him, aghast.

"Are you telling me that not only can you slow time for objects and people, but you can speed your own time up?"

"Time?" Merlin tilted his head in confusion, looking baffled. "Are you telling me that when I make things slow down or stop, I'm controlling _time?_"

There was an awkward pause, the physician grimacing when he realised just how little Merlin had deduced about the ability he used so casually.

"In the past there have been a handful of sorcerers who could affect time in small areas, but it always required decades of study and an extremely difficult incantation. Having heard of them, I realised what it was that you could do so instinctively, but I had no idea you can do it in reverse as well. You really need to be careful, Merlin. By accelerating your own time you could potentially shorten your own lifespan."

Merlin cleared his throat, not worried in the slightest.

"Um, with the amount I've used it since I was figured it out when I was twelve, I'm pretty sure if it made me age faster my mother would have noticed. Mine and Will's hair always grew the same amount, and she cut it for both of us at the same time every month. If I was ageing faster, my hair would grow faster. Right?"

The simple and obvious answer clicked home, Gaius letting out a sigh. What he learnt of his ward's abilities seemed to be becoming stranger and more frightening by the minute.

"We can discuss it more later. Off with you, before you're late."

Merlin did as he was told, but once out of sight he couldn't help frowning at how Gaius had reacted. The physician would probably deny it if he asked, but for a moment he was certain Gaius had looked _scared_. Were his powers really that unusual? Was being able to affect time really as frightening as Gaius' reaction made it seem?

He grimaced, a feeling of being some sort of freak lingering in his gut. He'd dealt with this before, in the time before Will had found out about his magic, and he thought he was over it. It seemed finding out he wasn't even normal for a sorcerer was enough make him doubt. Would he ever really belong anywhere, if he was so strange by either standards?

He took a deep breath, heading for the kitchens, which were one of the few things he'd learnt the location of during his wanderings before Arthur had him thrown in a cell. If Gaius heard him call himself a freak, he'd probably tell him off for it, and he could talk more about it later. Right now he just had to make sure not to get himself sacked from his new job today.

He arrived at the kitchens well before Bern did, standing there leaning against the wall of the passage outside them. The other servant did _not_ look happy when he arrived, not surprising really. He'd been ordered to teach his replacement, after all.

Merlin followed him, watching as Bern wordlessly showed him what Arthur usually got for his breakfast. The warlock raised his eyebrows when that selection included a large piece of fruited honey-bread, and a cup of wine as well. Did Arthur really eat that every day?

It was becoming increasingly clear that part of why the prince was so arrogant and spoiled _was_ because of Bern. This servant was a complete boot-licker, who did everything he was told just to keep Arthur happy. This thought was further confirmed during the breakfast and dressing routine once they got to the prince's chambers, and already Merlin was resolving that tomorrow would see some immediate changes to the way that routine was done.

If Arthur thought he was going to come in and edge around like he was walking on eggshells, bowing and scraping every two seconds, he had another thing coming...

It was almost a relief to get away from Arthur's glaring, trailing back to the kitchens with the now cleared breakfast paraphernalia. Bern had been similarly cranky, and it was as they were on their way to see the chief of the castle staff that Merlin tapped him on the shoulder and stopped.

Bern scowled when he turned to face him.

"What?"

Merlin folded his arms across his chest, putting his best casual manner on but making a point of _not_ smiling.

"We both know I didn't ask for this job, I didn't want it, but it doesn't change the fact that the king gave it to me. I know you're pissed off by all this, but directing that at me isn't going to do much."

Bern continued to glare, jabbing an accusing finger towards his replacement.

"Do you have any idea how long I've served him. _Ten_ years, that's how long. Sure, I'll get a good position in compensation, but that doesn't make up for it. What job, other than being a personal servant to the king, is better than being the personal servant of his son? And you, you hate Arthur, you made that clear with the way you've been insulting him. So why didn't you turn the offer down?"

Merlin, unfased by the other man's outburst, held up three fingers.

"First off, I _dislike_ him, not hate him, and are three reasons why I'm doing this... One; Gaius would scalp me if I turned the job down. Two; it would look like I'm insulting the king if I turned it down. Three; I'm going to see if I can get Arthur to stop being so arrogant and pushy all the time."

Anger dissolved into surprise, Bern now regarding him like he was crazy.

"What?"

Merlin now allowed himself a small smile.

"Look, I'll cut you a deal. I'm going to do my own little thing, stand up to him, not let him wall all over me like he's been doing to you, and if he fires me... you get your job back. If I can't make him start to change within a reasonable amount of time, I'll quit... and you'll get your job back." The smile widened. "But if he decides to keep me on, and does start to change, _you _have face it that I was right and accept that I can keep the job. Agreed?"

Bern frowned, wary.

"Are you trying to trick me?"

Merlin shook his head innocently.

"What's to trick? Two of possible outcomes involve you being his servant again, while only _one_ is me staying as his servant. It's in your favour. All I'm asking in return is that you stop glaring at me like you want to push me off the castle ramparts."

Both of them regarded each other, almost a minute stretching by before Bern grudgingly held out a hand.

"...Fine, I agree. If you can't make Prince Arthur choose to do or say something he'd never do now, within the next two months, I want you to quit."

Merlin took hold of the hand and shook it, inwardly smiling. If what the dragon said was true, then this bet was already as good as won.

"Then it's a deal. But this stays just between you and me. If Arthur hears about our bet, the scandal of it might make him fire both of us."

Bern nodded, letting go and resuming the walk down the hallway. Because of that, he didn't see Merlin's little smirk of victory. He'd only been here a few days, but it had only taken one visit to the laundry with Gaius to learn something from listening to the maids gossip in there... Castles like this had a strict pecking order among the staff, and if you could get an advantage over a highly placed servant then they wouldn't make things difficult for you. Bern wasn't the only one who was going to be put out that he, Merlin, was now Arthur's manservant. He might as well take the opportunity to make sure that Bern himself wouldn't be one of the people hassling him about it.

~(-)~

"Take the tray to the kitchens Bern. You can have the rest of the afternoon off, except to come back and show Merlin the evening tasks."

"Yes, Sir."

Merlin watched the door thud closed, once again alone with a rather irritated-looking prince. The visit to chief of staff had been ok, if listening to him grumble about all the work he'd have to do to reshuffle the staff wasn't too bad. Bern's long and exemplary service meant he had to put somewhere good, and it looked like one of the servants dealing with the Knight's of Camelot was going to have to be demoted to made room for him... Just great, another servant who would be looking for some form of payback.

He had to wonder, was Uther even aware of the furore this 'reward' had sparked among the upper ranks of the castle staff? Probably not.

Merlin regarded the king's son, thoughtfully. Arthur probably wasn't aware either, what with being pampered or hanging out with his fellow nobles all day. Besides knowing that if a servant wasn't on the roster, they didn't get paid, he was more than likely clueless about any of the other details. He certainly didn't act like he knew, not when he was being all annoyed about having a new servant.

Speaking of acting annoyed, the prince pointed firmly to the chair set at his dining table and to the book about etiquette that was placed there.

"Sit, and read the first part out loud. I need to see just how bad you are at reading, if you can even read at all."

Merlin actually gaped for a moment at the insult, before forcing a straight face and striding to the table. He then stood in stubborn contrariness, rather than sitting as told, and opened the book to the first page. He then read the first paragraph out clearly and without any hesitation.

"'The cornerstone of civility and honourable discourse, relies upon the decorum of one's actions among one's fellow men. Be they of higher, lower, or equal standing within society. Herein this book doth contain the rules of etiquette, and the code of honour, that are expected of all civilised folk'. Would you like me to continue, Sire?"

Arthur was actually staring at him, coughing to hide his astonishment before he spoke.

"Who taught you to read?"

Merlin, feeling a sense of victory, replied proudly.

"My mother did."

"Your mother? But I heard you were from a small _farming _village."

Once again Merlin gaped for a moment, this time in slight anger. Put out by the implication that Arthur didn't expect _farmers_ to know how to read and write.

He frowned, folding his arms across his chest in annoyance.

"If you must know, my mother used to serve as a maid to the court of King Herwen. She moved back to Ealdor when her mother died not long before the Great Purge, to help my grandfather with the farm. He died of the same illness a few months later, and she stayed so the farm would remain in the family." He snorted, irritated enough that his resolve to be polite went clean out the window. "It's just as well really, because if she'd still been a maid when Cenrid took over, she'd probably be dead considering he burned down half of that castle and killed everyone in it... Sir."

He tacked the title on at the end in belated manners, but he needn't have bothered. Arthur has been rendered momentarily speechless, his mouth working soundlessly like a stranded fish until he made himself act as if none of this was a big deal.

He turned to look out of the window, trying to act nonchalant although he was hardly fooling his new servant.

"Well... it's good to know you're not _quite_ as stupid as you look. I uh... I want you do read that book by morning, and memorise all the parts that apply to you."

Merlin, still a bit disgruntled, nodded in acceptance of the instruction. At least he'd managed to surprise him, it was a start.

"Yes... _Sire._"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehehe, score one for Merlin :D**


	5. Settling In 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Is chuckling all the way through this)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

~(-)~

Chapter 5: Settling In ~Part 2~

Once again the sound of the local cockerel split the early morning air, and a nudge followed by a sigh heralded Merlin losing his blanket.

At his ward's groan, Gaius simply turned and went back into the main room.

"You'll get used to getting up early at the right time on your own. But until you do, I'm not going to let you sleep in and be late."

Merlin sat up and got dressed, glancing at the nearby book on etiquette before going to get his breakfast. It had been as boring a read as he'd expected, made a touch less tedious by deliberately skimming over all the parts he didn't need to know. There was one section that had greatly interested him though, and that was the different degrees of courtesy that a servant could use when alone with their master... Arthur should know them as well as he now did, which meant the prince was likely going to regret giving him the whole book to read.

The young warlock sat down at the table, a bit more cheerful for those thoughts, listening to Gaius telling him to be on his best behaviour and nodding to him once his food was eaten. He then set off for the kitchens, smiling slightly in anticipation.

He got a few strange looks when he entered and went to where the trays, bowls, plates, and other things were kept on a set of shelves to one side. Some were curious about this newcomer, some were glaring, and some just didn't seem to be interested at all. He could hear some of them muttering, barely audible among the general noise and clatter within the kitchens, but there was no point in paying attention to them. If some were going to try get at him, they were going to do it whether he listened to them muttering or not.

His tray now set with a bowl, small plate, spoon, mug, and a small folded square of cloth he was sure Arthur would be surprised to know he knew was called a napkin, Merlin now headed to where a pot of porridge was set by one of the half a dozen hearths that lined one side of the room. Bern had put three ladles into the bowl yesterday, far more than was needed for a decent and hearty breakfast, so he put two and a half. The difference was too small for the prince to notice unless he really looked, and he was probably going to be too distracted by the other changes to the contents of the tray.

Merlin didn't even pause at the table where a stack of slices of honeyed bread waited on a plate, so he certainly couldn't pick out the biggest one for Arthur like Bern had done, instead grabbing two small slices of fresh, ordinary bread and putting a thin layer of butter on them. He set them on the small plate, along with a small wedge of cheese, and finished that display off with a nice crisp apple. Last, but not least, he ignored the wine barrels at the back of the room and asked one of the kitchen staff where the pot with the morning brew of herbal tea was, and was hesitantly pointed to the smallest hearth. There were three kettles set there, again close to the flames to keep their contents hot. After a quick lift of lids and a sniff to decide which one to pick, Merlin chose the one with elderflower and red clover. He'd drunk infusions with those back home often enough to know it was nice without being sweetened, although he did relent and stir one spoonful of honey into the contents of the now filled mug before he left.

He paused when he started towards the exit, eyes widening at the increase in people he'd not noticed while he set the tray. Bern had been in and out in less than a minute, and had been early enough to miss this mayhem, but Merlin wasn't so lucky. He began to edge his way around people and get to the doors, having to dodge around other servants and practically guard his tray to make sure no one jostled it. It wasn't much better once he reached the main hallways, and followed the route Bern had shown him to reach the prince's chambers. This was going to take some practice, because while he'd set off early enough to have made it on time, the fact that Arthur was awake in his bed and _watching_ him when he entered said he was late.

Resisting the urge to cringe under that stare, Merlin pointedly didn't even look at him before heading to the table to set down the tray. He just pulled a chair back far enough to allow Arthur to sit on it without knocking the table, and then went to the fireplace to stir up the fire. He could hear Arthur starting to fidget, but knew the prince knew that servants weren't expected to speak when they enter a room to start their chores. They were, however, expected to greet their master and ask what was required as soon as certain things were done... Like setting out breakfast, and preparing the fire.

Arthur was less amused by this than Merlin was, irritated by the blatant change from Bern's routine and yet unable to complain because the new servant hadn't done anything outside of protocol yet. Maybe he hadn't read the book, and was just being lucky so far, but that thought was stopped the instant Merlin turned and came over to stand beside the bed.

He offered a polite incline of the head and slightly lowered eyes, not the full bow Bern would have used, and he did it to the exact degree that was permissible for a servant when alone with their master or mistress... He _had_ read the book...

"I have your breakfast, Sire. I'll sort your clothing while you eat. Are you doing anything in particular today?"

Merlin was being polite in voice and words, but he had a tiny smile on his face like he was _daring_ Arthur to comment that he hadn't been bowing and scraping. The prince didn't, instead getting out of bed and rattling off what he wanted laid out, walking over to the table to sit down.

"I need my training clothes laid out, and a good shirt and jacket for this afternoon. I'm to attend a council meeting, in preparation of the final details for the sword tournament in two days." He paused to look at the breakfast selection, which was identical to what Bern brought yesterday except for there was no honey bread and or wine. "Where's my usual drink, and why did you bring an _apple?_ I thought what Bern showed you to bring would have sunk into that _thick _skull of yours."

Merlin glanced over from where he was searching the closets and drawers for the clothing, unrepentant even as he inwardly marvelled at Bern's jumbled way of organising the things.

"My mother always said that 'men who greet the morn in a tavern, are men you don't trust with your time'."

Arthur turned and stared at him.

"Excuse me? How is me having a cup of wine on a morning, got anything to do with that."

Merlin faced him, letting slip his servant-master courtesies before answering in amusement.

"It's a proverb, Sire, that she learnt during her time as a maid. It means don't put your faith in someone who likes to get drunk early in the day. A warrior who's had a drink or two might _think_ he's a better fighter for it, but it's all in his head. Alcohol and swords don't tend to mix that well, if you want win a fight or avoid losing anything important... like an arm... or a leg... or, you get the idea." He turned back to the cupboard, lifting out a shirt and deciding it looked smart enough to be worn for a meeting. "I guessed you would be training your men this morning, so thought you could set a good example, My Lord."

Arthur was still staring at him with a mixture of disbelief and surprise, because in hindsight when he thought about it, there was nothing Merlin had come out with that didn't make sense even if it had been impertinent of him to say it.

He frowned, folding his arms across his chest. The servant was 'winning' this conversation, and he didn't like it.

"And what about changing the honey bread for the apple?"

Merlin gave him an innocent smile.

"Fruit is good for you, too many sweets aren't. Don't you know what happens to rich nobles who eat too many sweets and luxuries?"

"And what would that be?"

Merlin tilted his head again.

"When you get the chance, I suggest you ask Gaius about something called 'gout'."

The mention of Gaius seemed to startle Arthur, who was set back enough by it to sit down and eat what had been offered to him... With the prince's back now to him, Merlin grinned. The proverb wasn't actually a proverb, he'd just made it up on the spot.

As soon as Arthur had finished eating and had gotten dressed and left, Merlin took the tray back to the kitchens before returning to take the basket of dirty clothing to the laundry. That done, he went back again and proceeded to tidy the bed, then going in search of a broom and dust-pan so he could sweep the room for good measure. He was just starting to feel satisfied that he was doing a good job, when a guard stopped by and opened the door.

"The prince wishes to tell you that he wants his stables mucking out, and he wants it done before noon.

The door closed, Merlin staring at it before setting the broom down in annoyance. Fine, so Arthur wanted to get back at him for the breakfast thing. Let's just see who could get one up over the other, right now it was still two-to-one in his own favour.

Merlin went as did as he was told, grudgingly clearing the manure out of Arthur's personal stable while trying to ignore the fact that some of the stablehands were watching him with amusement. He got more amused glances when he went to clean up at the servants' bathing rooms, that turning into a resolution that from now on he was going to see about bathing in Gaius' chambers from now on. Lugging water up the stairs and heating it would be worth it for the privacy.

A passing visit to those chambers revealed that the physician was out on his rounds, but soup had been left in a pot by the fire and a chunk of bread on the table. Merlin helped himself, eating quickly before racing off to sort out his royal highness' food. Setting that tray, he once again deliberately changed one of the luxuries for an equally good but plainer alternative. This is psychological warfare; the stubborn sorcerer versus the prattish prince.

The result this time was that Arthur did eat the food, after directing a few more choice glares at his servant, before then forcing Merlin to stand in abject boredom outside the council chambers all afternoon. Yes, this was war.

~(-)~

This was becoming annoying very, very quickly.

Arthur picked at his breakfast, finding he was already missing not having the honey bread and the wine, but unwilling to let _Merlin_ think he was going to act like some drunkard in a tavern. But at the same time he was wondering if that comment about gout was lie, a made up remark to trick him. If it was, then he was going to make sure that Merlin's 'probation period' was _hell._

Sighing, he finished off the food and went to the dressing screen, where at least his new servant had grasped the concept of what clothing was suitable for which activity. This morning he didn't have any duties, the knights had the morning to check their gear over for damage of flaws, and he was going for a walk around the castle before perhaps going to the room where nobles gathered to play games. Thrashing someone at Fox and Geese seemed quite fun right about now.

He hesitated, thinking. It was also common for the game room to be stocked with a supply of wines, beers, and mead... If he went there then Merlin would give him some sarcastic knowing smirk, as if he thought the prince had gone there to get drunk.

"Merlin, I want you to tidy this room, change the bedding, wash the floors, sweep out the fireplace, polish the furniture, and after that you can take my horse to be re-shod. It cast a shoe yesterday. If you get all those done, then you are to take my saddle and riding tack to the leather smith to be checked over and repaired if need be. Make sure my meals are brought _on time_ while you deal with those."

He ignored the disgruntled frown Merlin directed at him, striding out of the room. The idea of a servant openly showing what they thought was so _irritating_... And why did he even _care _what Merlin thought of him?

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Arthur stopped in his walking to curse under his breath. He then changed direction, heading for Gaius' chambers. If he couldn't answer those questions, then at least he could ask the physician if 'gout' was a real ailment.

Gaius was still there when he arrived, in the process of mixing a remedy of some kind. He'd raised his eyebrows in surprise at seeing the prince at his door, setting down what he was working on to walk over to him.

"Is anything the matter, Sire? I hope my ward hasn't done something to displease you."

Arthur regarded him, speaking after a long pause considering the answer to that would be 'several things'.

"I heard something mentioned in a conversation yesterday, that supposedly happens to rich nobles who indulge too much in certain things. I'm merely curious to find out if it were true... or if the speaker was making it up to make a fool out of me."

Gaius clasped his hands before him, thoughtful.

"And what would this, affliction I'm assuming, be called?"

"Gout."

Gaius' eyebrows rose again at the flatly delivered word, before he nodded in recognition.

"Ah, gout. Yes, Sire, it is indeed a common ailment for nobles, who overindulge in foods that are overly sweet, or participate in the excessive consumption of red meats. For that reason, only the rich suffer from it, Sire... They are the only ones who can afford the lifestyle that causes it."

He turned to go back to his work table, while Arthur nodded once, slowly.

"And what exactly is gout?"

Gaius picked up his mortal and pestle again.

"It is the painful swelling of certain joints, mainly in the feet and ankles, which can cause extreme pain and lameness. It can also result in disfiguring nodules forming on the ears, and in a few other places on the body."

Arthur remained silent, and it was for more than a few seconds while those words sunk in. Over indulging could do that to him?

"Uh, thank you for your time, Gaius. It was... informative."

He turned to leave, Gaius calling out after him.

"You're welcome, Sire."

Gaius watched him go, frowning a little. Prince Arthur only rarely came up here, he usually sent his servant to get remedies or to ask him to come see him for an injury. He'd _never_ come to query about an ailment before, never.

He resumed working on the remedy, bottling it ready for use before starting to set up the midday meal. Merlin would be arriving soon to grab something quick to eat, before he had to go off and prepare Arthur's.

Sure enough he showed up a short while later, looking a bit winded probably from running up the stairs.

"So what's for dinner today?"

Gaius gave his ward a long look, as the young man seated himself at the only clear table in the room.

"Soup again, I'm afraid. It's the leftovers from yesterday." Merlin didn't look too bothered. Coming from a small village, more meals than not could be termed 'leftovers'. "Could you perhaps tell me why, all of a sudden, Prince Arthur comes to me to confirm if someone were speaking the true about an affliction called 'gout'?"

Merlin broke out into a grin.

"He came and asked you?"

Gaius sat at the table, after sharing the remaining soup in the pot between the two bowls set there.

"Yes, he did."

The young warlock began to chuckle.

"There's no way he's going to complain anymore, about me not bringing all those sweet things Bern did for his meals."

That remark earned a disapproving frown from Gaius.

"What are you planning, Merlin? This better not get you into trouble."

Merlin shook his head, innocently.

"Nothing, I'm just making a few small changes for the benefit of my lord's health... And if it annoys him a bit, all the better."

"Merlin..."

Merlin just continued to grin.

"Look, there's no way I'm going to walk around on eggshells with him. If he'd going to be a prat and bully towards me, then I'm just going to keep annoying him until he realises I won't stop until _he_ stops being such an ass. It'll be good for him to have someone stand up to him for once, instead of letting him whine like a five-year-old."

"_Merlin!_"

All the reprimand did was make Merlin's grin become a bit less cheeky, but it was still there. If this was what Merlin had been up to all of yesterday and this morning, it was no wonder the prince had been acting strange.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Next chapter it's the CRANKY HORSE! Heheheheheheh!**


	6. Settling In 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Double update! I had today off work, so I've been indulging my Merlin addiction XD**

**Hehe, someone noticed I ****tweaked**** the ****time-line**** a bit. I figured for them to hold the sword tournament just the 2nd day after the festival was a bit soon, so I put it on the 4th day after. Giving Merlin a realistic amount of time to start at his new duties... and start to drive Arthur up the wall XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

~(-)~

Chapter 6: Settling In ~Part 3~

It was a wonder, really, just how Arthur could build up such a pile of clothing in such a short space of time...

Now you would think that carrying a basket full of clothing would be an easy thing, and usually it would be, but try doing that when you're carrying twice as much as is normal.

Merlin peered over the top of the pile, which bulged up from within the basket in his arms. Bern clearly had let the stack of cleaned items build up at the laundry rooms, with both Arthur's festival outfits as well as what he'd worn the day after, probably as petty payback for losing his job. Add to that yesterday's items, and the ones from this morning, and it was really a wonder he could see where he was going at all.

The warlock sighed, wishing his chores were over for today. With the tournament starting tomorrow, Arthur had given him another book to read, but the only book he was interested in right now was the one that Gaius had given him.

He now began to smile, thinking of some of the easy spells he'd already tried out. Gaius had walked in when he'd been practicing last night, and to say he'd been shocked was an understatement. Not shocked to see Merlin using magic, although he'd reprimanded him for 'improper usage', but because he hadn't expected his ward to be able to master even simple incantations that fast.

The smile changed to a frown, that uncomfortable 'freak' feeling setting in again. Magic, the magic he'd been doing for years, was already easy, so to learn that the simple spells were just as easy hadn't been a surprise for him. Learning that normally even the easy ones usually take weeks to fully master had only resulted in uncomfortable silence between them. They were still learning boundaries, still trying to figure out what was 'normal' for him compared to what was normal by the standards Gaius knew. So far they weren't doing too well on that.

A faint trumpet call could be heard from outside, but Merlin ignored it. He'd heard it a few times over the past few days, to announce the arrival of various knights coming for the tournament. That this time an additional bit was added to the end meant nothing to him, at least until a guard approached him as he was nearing Arthur's chambers.

The guard stopped him, Merlin continuing to peer over the pile of clothing while he listened.

"Prince Arthur wants you in the central courtyard immediately. To see to the horses of the knight about to arrive."

Merlin nodded in understanding, letting the guard walk away. He then continued on towards Arthur's chambers at a deliberately slower pace. If Arthur thought he was going to leave this in the middle of a hallway and be reprimanded for it later, it was wrong.

~(-)~

What on earth was taking Merlin so long? How hard was it to actually _come_ when he was told to?

Arthur resisted the urge to pace, and also the urge to tap his foot in impatience. When he'd heard the trumpet call announcing that Sir Tarven of Ulwin was about to arrive, he'd hurried to wait on the stairs in the courtyard to greet him. To do anything less for the son of his father's most trusted friend would be an insult, and that meant that Merlin needed to hurry up and get here before it turned into a farce.

Sir Tarven rode in through the castle gates, his servant riding behind and leading a third horse on a lead-rein. Both dismounted as soon as they came to a stop, the servant taking charge of all three horses while his master strode forward to greet the prince descending the stairs to do likewise.

Arthur arrived at Tarven's side, clapping the dark-haired knight on the shoulder whilst smiling.

"It's good to see you could make it, Sir Tarven. I was beginning to wonder, what with the tournament starting tomorrow."

Sir Tarven lifted his chin a little, a faint haughtiness in his tone as he smiled in return.

"And I remind you that I'm here only because if I did not come then certain people would question my strength. In Ulwin, my position as commander of the garrison, with over two dozen border battles under my belt, makes my skill unquestionable. It's unfortunate though that many do not take them into account, especially seeing as I left as late as I could and still arrive her in time, to ensure the border remains secured in my absence."

Arthur winced, feeling a surge of both frustration and sympathy. In Camelot, knights were best known for their victories in the arena. Battles on a distant border, while more impressive in a tactical sense, rarely came to the forefront of peoples' minds. Tarven had seen far more front-line combat than him, and yet he had seen far more glory in the arena. In a one-on-one fight, there was no doubt he would win. But in a large scale battle, with numerous warriors to command, it was certain the outcome would be the opposite.

Trying to turn away from that awkward subject, he looked around for something else to talk about. The third horse they had with them snorted restlessly, held in place as it was by some red-headed servant who had a vacant and dim-witted expression on his face. Honestly, the man looked as though he had barely the intelligence to remember to keep hold of the reins.

Arthur turned his attention back to the gelding that had snorted, taking a step towards it so he could get a better look. It seemed another gift had been sent by Lord Hargren.

"Another of your father's horses? There's nothing wrong with the one I received three years ago, in fact it's the best horse I've even owned."

Tarven glanced at the horse, before folding his arms across his chest. He had a faint hint of amusement in his eyes.

"It has some flaws, which mean it doesn't meet the standards my father expects before one of his horses be placed for sale. When he got word of the... incident... at the feast a few days ago, he decided that if your personal manservant continues to accompany you as they always have, it would be prudent for them to ride a horse that will not panic at an inopportune moment if you are attacked while out in the open. If they can manage its quirks, you are free to keep it to be used as their assigned mount."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, reaching out to place a hand on the gelding's nose.

"And what quirks would those be?"

That moment he was greeted by the sight of some rather large teeth being bared at him threateningly, as the gelding's lip peeled back in warning. The half-wit holding the reins gave them a tug to make the horse stop, though his eyes were looking elsewhere. He must have done it as absent as he looked.

Tarven cleared his throat, explaining while Arthur eyed the horse warily.

"It's rather picky about who it will let ride it. Using a firm hand will make it allow you to tend to it, but so far the only person its liked enough to let them ride it is our chief trainer. My father informed me of how disappointed he was, since Trainer Yale takes great pride the horses, and would hate to see this one go to waste."

Eyeing the gelding for a second time, Arthur now turned to face the knight and let out a small snort. _Merlin_ being able to control this horse?

"Then I fear bringing it here was a waste of time... My new manservant is an idiot. That horse is more likely to kill him than be a benefit." A figure came into view, Arthur starting to frown as they hurried down the steps from the castle entrance. "And speaking of which... Merlin! You're _late!_"

Merlin approached his master, resisting the urge to do more than roll his eyes slightly. Even if he had come here right away, Arthur would have still been a prat about it.

He came to a stop and gave a half-bow, keeping his tone polite but allowing a hint of mirth to show in his eyes. There was no way Arthur would miss it.

"I'm sorry, Sire... I was in the middle of taking your cleaned laundry back to you chambers. I didn't think you'd want them left in the middle of a hallway."

Arthur glared at him, frowning, before pointing to the nearby gelding and speaking sharply.

"You're to take that to my personal stable, and inform the stable master that it is assigned for your use. You got lucky, it seems, because you've become my manservant just in time to get the chance of riding one of the finest-trained horses you're ever likely to come close to."

Merlin hesitated for a moment before doing as ordered, having picked up on the edge in Arthur's voice. Was there something wrong with that horse? Deciding there would be nothing for it but to find out, he walked over to it and accepted the lead-rein that was handed to him by the other servant. And then the gelding took a few steps towards him, letting him pet its nose before it nuzzled the front of his shirt and whuffled contentedly.

He started to smile.

"Nice horse."

Arthur stared, gaping for an instant. That horse had threatened to _bite_ him, and yet it _liked_ Merlin? This had to be some sort of fluke.

"Pass him here for a moment."

He reached out to take the rein from Merlin, but had to yank his hand back when the gelding whipped its head over the servant's shoulder and tried to take his fingers off. The red-headed servant stepped out of sight behind their horse, but neither Arthur nor Merlin noticed.

No, Arthur was too busy staring, while Merlin glanced over his shoulder at him and eyed the prince's hair. He was the only person present with hair that colour.

"Maybe it just doesn't like blondes..."

There was a choking noise from behind the horse, the dim-witted servant coming back into view shortly with a blank look on his face. Arthur ignored him, livid, before pointing sharply to the main gate while glaring at Merlin.

"Stables... _now..._ And take the other two horses as well."

"Yes, Sire."

Merlin waited for Tarven's servant to unload the bags from the horses, before taking the reins of all three and leading them out of the gate. He followed the walls around the side of the castle to the stables, passing the first two to one of the stablehands before leading _his_ horse to Arthur's private stalls.

The man in charge of the stables came over to see what was going on, eyeing the horse with some surprise given he knew a well-bred mount when he saw one.

"Another gift for our prince?"

Merlin was about to smile at the man, Merik, but then winced when something occurred to him... This might just make things in the castle a bit more uncomfortable due to a thing called jealousy.

"It's from the knight who just arrived, I think his insignia was Ulwin's. Apparently they sent this horse for Prince Arthur's manservant to use. Probably a political thing."

Merik stiffened, turning to him sharply.

"You mean this horse if for _you_ to use? But the horses bred and trained by Lord Hargren are some of the finest known in the lands. Such a horse for a _servant_, even the prince's..."

"Yeah, well, I assume he had a reason."

Merlin watched as Merik reached out to take the rein, the horse baring its teeth again until the man grabbed its lip and gave it a pull. The gelding submitted for a moment, but then tried to kick out at him with a foreleg, whinnying agitatedly until the stablemaster's firm hand on the halter made it settle.

He was now looking a bit less shocked.

"Ah, I can see now why he sent it. A horse that behaves like this could never be sold, it would be a mar against Ulwin's standards." The gelding turned its head, to lip at Merlin's hair gently. Merik just shook his head at the sight of it. "And it seems it just so happens to like you. Just as well really, Lord Hargren has his horses trained for battle. This fellow will be capable of kicking a man's head off."

Merlin flinched, gulping as his eyes moved to look at the horse that now seemed to be searching his pockets for tidbits of food.

"I'll make sure to remember that."

He led the horse into the stable, securing it with the others and then heading back into the castle. He still had Arthur's laundry to put away. But it was no sooner than he entered through the prince's door that Arthur gave him a smile that made the warlock _very_ nervous... He already knew that Arthur, plus him smiling, was sure to equal pain and/or humiliation.

Arthur picked up a sheathed sword from his table, tossing it to Merlin who fumbled to catch it.

"Seeing as it's the tournament tomorrow, I think it's time you help me get a little practice in." He headed for the door, striding out past Merlin. "I want you down at the armoury within the next fifteen minutes. I'll get someone to help you into some armour."

Merlin turned and stared after him in total disbelief. It was one thing making him muck out the stables or stand bored outside the council chambers as payback, but beating the crap out of him with a sword?

"You have _got _to be joking..."

"Hurry up, Merlin! Get moving!"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it, with a direct lead-in to Arthur beating Merlin up at the start of episode 2. As for the cranky horse, those who have read Whom History so far will know the story behind it, and the jokes behind the 'red-headed half-wit' that Tarven has with him hehehehehehe XD**


	7. Valiant 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here we are, part one of episode 2. I hope you like some of the lines I've added, hehehe XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**(Added: As it has been requested, I've posted what "Episode" in Whom History Won't Remember corresponds to this episode in this fic)**

**Whom History Won't Remember Episode: Twenty Years**

~(-)~

Chapter 7: Valiant ~Part 1~

This was already turning out as bad as he'd expected, and so far all that had happened was he'd been loaded with armour.

Merlin struggled to keep up with Arthur, the prince striding ahead of him and leading him to a grassy area outside the castle walls. Seems he wanted to be away from the other knights while he practised... Either because he expected Merlin to be embarrassingly bad as a sparing partner, because he'd be able to beat the crap out of him more without someone maybe frowning on it... or both of the above.

Reaching that area, the sun just starting to creep towards the top of the castle ramparts, had he known Merlin's thoughts, Arthur could have told him it was neither. Yes, he was frustrated at being embarrassed in front of Sir Tarven, namely because of the horse's actions more than the servant's impertinent remark about hair colour. But what was more on his mind still was the fact he still hadn't found out why he even _cared_ if Merlin made fun of him.

"Now, draw your sword and sheath it again... I need to get an idea of just how easy I need to go on you."

He turned to face Merlin, who had his helmet tucked under his shield arm and looked liked he'd gained more than a few pounds in weight due to all the padding he was wearing. Stood there in three layers of quilted tunics, the outermost of which was a dark green, the dull colour only seemed to emphasise how pale he looked above the steel of the hauberk he wore. It was the only armour he wore other than a pair of chainmail gloves, seeing as trying to get the set of arm and shoulder guards normally attached to it over the padding would have proven impossible.

Arthur's thoughts became gradually more bemused, as Merlin did indeed draw his sword... rather badly... and then proceeded to stiffly manoeuvre the tip back to the sheath, wedge it in, and let gravity send it the rest of the way. The prince admitted the padding must be cumbersome, but even he knew it shouldn't have been _that _awkward.

He sighed, shaking his head.

"Ready?"

Merlin regarded him uncomfortably.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?"

Arthur turned his back, idly drawing and swinging his sword. Well, no matter how bad Merlin was at this, it was still a chance to get rid of some of that frustration.

"Not really." He turned back to see Merlin had put his helmet on, waiting for him to draw his sword again before darting forward and calling out where he'd hit as he struck. "Body, shield, body, shield, shield, body, head!"

"Head? Oww!"

Merlin's yelp merged with the ringing sound of his helmet being hit, Arthur circling him and tapping him on the rear with the flat of his sword.

"Come on, Merlin, you're not even trying!"

"I am!"

Arthur was starting to smirk.

"Then what happened to your reflexes? At the market the other day you were _actually _something of a moderate challenge. But this, this is pathetic."

Merlin turned to face him, his voice revealing the frown that was hidden by his helmet.

"At the market I wasn't weighed down by all this padding and metal!"

Arthur laughed.

"Then it just goes to show something that wearing armour doesn't slow _me_ down. Try again... To the left, right, left, right, head!" Another clang and a yelp, as the prince's sword struck home. He frowned. "Come on, Merlin. I've got a tournament to win."

"Can we stop now?"

Arthur didn't answer, instead launching into another pattern of strikes, driving Merlin backwards before ending it with _three_ hits to the helmet.

Merlin staggered, slowly toppling over backwards to fall flat on the ground, the piece of abused headgear rolling free as he landed.

"...Oww..."

Arthur walked over, before stopping and staring down at him.

"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow."

Panting from effort, Merlin looked up from where he lay.

"Is it over?"

Arthur's smirk returned, as he pulled his mace from his belt and swung it idly over his head.

"That was just a warm up... How's your mace-work coming along?"

"...You have got to be kidding me."

~(-)~

Gaius looked up at the door of his chambers opened, Merlin stumbling in and dropping a shield and helmet as he went. Arthur had 'kindly' unfastened the hauberk for him before sending him off, but it only made the warlock look even more frazzled.

The physician chuckled, starting to smile.

"So how was your first sparring session with Arthur? Did it go well?"

Merlin put a hand to his head, still looking rather dazed.

"Do you hear clanging?" He stumbled a bit further, wincing as he lifted off the hauberk and set it on the table, then proceeding to drag three layers of padding up over his head. "If I never have to do that again, it will be too soon."

Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"That bad?"

Now down to his shirt, Merlin slumped down onto a bench at the nearby table and winced when Gaius set to work getting the stiffness out of his ward's shoulders.

"It was _horrible!_ And I still have to learn all that tournament etiquette stuff by morning."

He focused his eyes on the book he'd left on this table earlier, murmuring an incantation and causing it to slide over and open itself to the correct page.

Gaius then clipped him around the back of the head.

"Oi! What have I told you about using magic like this?"

Merlin turned in his seat to look at him, wincing from the hit.

"If I could actually _feel_ my arms I'd pick up the book myself!"

The physician was frowning.

"Never mind you arms, what would _I_ do if you got caught?"

"What would you do?"

The stared at each other for several seconds, before Gaius sighed and resumed massaging Merlin's shoulders and arms.

"Well you just make sure it doesn't happen. For both our sakes."

That line was punctuated by a yelp from Merlin, when Gaius put pressure on a particularly sore spot. He didn't look too impressed.

"I _save_ Arthur from being killed and I end up as his servant. How is that fair?"

Gaius gave him a long look.

"I'm not sure being fair comes into it. You never know, it might be fun."

"You think mucking out Arthur's horses is _fun?_ Or picking up the mess he leaves in his chamber every morning? Or being his sparring partner, or rather _punching bag?_" Merlin's expression was one of almost disbelief. "You should see my list of duties. All the things I'll end up having to do as _well _as all the regular things. Did you know that if Arthur goes to the courtyard to greet an arriving guest, _I_ have to carry their bags even if they have a servant with them? I got away with it today because I had to take that horse to Arthur's stable."

Gaius paused, frowning.

"What horse?"

Merlin snorted, at least now a little amused.

"From Lord Hargren of Ulwin. His son, Sir Tarven, brought it with him. It's for me to use, or rather 'Prince Arthur's manservant'. Merik says he must have sent it because it acts up, like how it tried to bite both him and Arthur. It's just a fluke that it seems to like me, because apparently Hargren has his horses trained to kick people's heads off." He groaned. "And what's the bets that since it's _my_ horse, I'll have to do all the taking care of it."

Gaius chuckled.

"That's the job of the stablehands, the most you'll have to do it muck out after it now and then, which if it's in Arthur's stable you'd have to do anyway. Besides, we all have duties, even Arthur."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"It must be so tough for him... With all the girls, and the glory."

"Well he is a future king. People expect so much from him. He's under a lot of pressure.

Merlin yelped as Gaius bore down on his shoulder, making the joint creak from the force.

"That makes two of us."

Gaius let go of his shoulder, sighing before pointing to the book.

"You'd better get that read. Magic won't help you to not make a complete fool of yourself tomorrow."

He walked away, leaving Merlin to read the book. He was right about that, especially if Arthur decided to be a prat.

~(-)~

The town was bustling the next morning, Merlin carrying Arthur's armour back to the castle after a crash course in how to put it on given courtesy of Gwen. He'd been surprised when Gaius suggested going to see her, after all why would a lady's maid know about armour. But, as it turned out, Gwen was the daughter of Camelot's main blacksmith, and knew all too well about that topic.

Her explanations and advice still running through his head, Merlin hurried to tent marked with Camelot's crest. Most of the knights had to share tents to prepare in, due to the small scale of this particular tournament. The only one sharing Arthur's tent with him was Sir Tarven, and both of them arrived together with Tarven's servant in tow.

Arthur stopped beside the table where Merlin had placed the scrambled heap of armour, pointedly not saying a word although his expression of irritation spoke volumes... Starting with a frown that said 'start putting that on me, NOW'.

Merlin scrambled to obey, trying to remember the exact order Gwen had told him. Meanwhile Tarven's servant had also started preparing his master for battle... and was quite frankly doing a _far_ better job of it.

Within three minutes, Sir Tarven and the red-headed halfwit were done and walking towards where they other knights waited, Arthur watching them go before frowning at Merlin in disgust.

"Congratulations... You've just officially taken longer to do this than a man with the intelligence of a _cabbage_. You do realise the tournament starts today?"

Merlin fumbled to finish fastening the wrist guard on Arthur's right arm, grimacing a little as he tried to act cheerful.

"Yes, Sire." That done, he began checking that he'd fastened the hauberk properly, glancing towards the arena as he did so. "Are you nervous?"

"I don't _get_ nervous."

Arthur's reply had come after a moment's hesitation, for all that it had been delivered flatly. Merlin didn't catch the hint.

"Really? I thought all people got nervou..."

"Will you _shut up!_"

Merlin flinched at Arthur's angry tone, scrambling to do the last few things like fastening Arthur's cloak on, handing him his helmet... oh, and forgetting to hand him his sword until reminded as if it should have been obvious... which admittedly it should have been.

Arthur stalked away, Merlin watching him go slightly bemused.

"I guess that went well..."

He followed, watching as Arthur joined the rest of the knights in formation ready to march through one of the side-gates of the castle grounds to where the arena was set up just outside the walls. The stands around it were packed with nobles and commoners alike, although the nobles got the best seats of course. In a personal seating area at the centre of that span of tiers, a throne waited within it for the king. As for Uther himself, he strode across the arena floor to stand before the now assembled knights, his voice silencing the crowds almost instantly.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to the tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test. Your skills as warriors. And of course, to challenge the reigning champion... my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of one thousand gold pieces. It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior... or a coward." He raised his arm, his voice raised with it. "Let the tournament begin!"

The crowd erupted into cheers once again, Uther moving to take his seat in the stands while Arthur and one other knight stayed in the arena, but not before he paused by his son and murmured something to him. Arthur's frown had deepened slightly after that, before cloaks were passed to the tournament stewards, shields accepted in return, and he donned his helmet. He then took up a waiting stance, sword at the ready for the signal for the first match to begin.

The signal itself wasn't a signal, but instead some unspoken word between him and his opponent that told each other they were ready. Sword clashed while Merlin watched, and before he even realised it he began to cheer Arthur on, until the prince delivered a blow with his elbow right into the other knight's helmet-covered face.

The other knight went down, Arthur walking victorious from the ring while Sir Tarven and another knight took their places. The knight from Ulwin made similarly quick work of his opponent, before he removed his helmet and lifted his head high as if daring those who called him weak behind his back to do so now. He gave a nod to Arthur as he left the ring, acknowledging that with the both of them fighting each other next, he already knew who would win... There was no shame in losing to the reigning champion. He'd shown his strength once, he'd show it again, and that would be enough.

Merlin continued to watch from his place behind the wall by the gates, watching as fourteen more bouts took place. Sixteen competitors were left, and after the next string of matches that would be reduced to the eight who would compete in the second day.

Tarven glanced at Arthur, when the time came for both of them to return to the ring.

"If you think I'm going to let you have this victory easily, you are mistaken, Sire. Knowing you are the better of the two of us only makes me seek to strive even more to best you."

Arthur let out a single laugh, smiling slightly.

"I'd expect nothing less from the son of Lord Hargren."

They strode out into the arena, facing one another and remaining utterly still with swords at the ready. They remained motionless for so long that the crowd actually fell silent in anticipation, waiting for when the knight from Ulwin signalled to the Prince of Camelot with the smallest of nods. Ulwin versus Camelot, the stewardship that guarded the border with Cenrid's kingdom, up against the kingdom it served and was a part of... They were going to give the people here a fight to inspire more talk than even the final itself.

They almost seemed to explode from their positions, swords clashing with more speed than in any fight during the first sets. One moment Arthur would drive Tarven back, and the next the roles would be reversed, some of the spectators rising to their feet in reaction each time it seemed one of them might gain the upper hand.

But true to the expectations and knowledge of both men, there came a moment when Tarven's guard lay open for a moment too long. Arthur slid his sword into that gap, twisting it around Tarven's blade and wrenching it from his hand.

The crowd roared their approval, as Tarven bowed to the prince in respect for his victory. Arthur picked up and handed his sword back to him, before they both walked out of the ring. Arthur may technically be the winner of the fight, but both had been victors. Tarven had only competed to prove that he was no pampered show-piece knight, and if the sweat dripping from Arthur's forehead was any indication, he'd certainly done that.

They returned to the tent they shared, once against Tarven's half-wit servant doing a far faster job than the inexperienced Merlin. The warlock had only gotten as far as removing the voiders and the hauberk when a certain knight he'd noted came back to the preparation area... clearly a victor and one of the final eight.

Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, and he had the kind of manner to him that made Merlin think that snakes were a rather apt symbol for him. After all, the man had three of them entwined on his shield as his crest.

He walked over towards the four of them, nodding to Arthur.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today."

Arthur paused for the slightest moment before responding, seemingly picking up on the unpleasant attitude himself.

"Likewise."

Valiant nodded again, before walking away.

"I'll see you at the reception this evening."

As soon as he was gone, Merlin muttered under his breath.

"...Creep."

Arthur actually let out an amused snort of amusement, before realising he'd just agreed with his much-disliked manservant. Almost as if to correct himself, he then reeled off everything he wanted Merlin to do before tomorrow even as he walked away and left him there.

"I won't need my meal bringing tonight, but for tomorrow I need you to get my shield repaired, my tunic washed, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish all my armour."

Merlin gaped at him in disbelief, before starting to mutter under his breath in disgust. He picked up all the armour, the sword, and the shield and started to trudge into the castle, unaware that Tarven and his servant were both looking at him.

Tarven turned his head slightly towards the man beside him, murmuring to the red-head.

"Don't bother getting my gear repaired just yet, Fyren. Leave it until tomorrow. Watch him during the rest of our stay, but leave him be when he returns to Gaius' chambers. We don't want to make him suspicious. Tell me if you see him do anything strange."

Fyren dropped his dullard façade for a moment, smiling slyly before pasting it back in place when he set off to do as instructed.

"As you wish, My Lord."

~(-)~

"So, Sir Tarven, how fares your father?"

The four of them were seated at the table in the council chambers, dining together for the first time since the man in question had received his knighthood. As much as he'd have preferred to dine in a less formal setting than this after the tedium of the reception in the Great Hall, Tarven let no sign of that desire show in his face or expression as he replied.

He set down his goblet, regarding his king with a slight smile.

"He fares well, Sire. Cenrid has done little by way of raids this season, and it has allowed us to better prepare defences for those areas he seems fond of trying to hit the hardest. He is a coward, who sends those brigands he calls soldiers right into the teeth of the border defences. If he had bothered to send en mass all those he has sent in scattered mobs over the years, he'd have broken through long ago. As it is, it seems he only seeks to irritate us."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, looking across the table to where Tarven had Morgana's usual seat. She'd been moved down a place, although she didn't appear bothered. In fact she appeared to be trying not to look bored.

"He knows that Camelot's walls are too strong for his forces to breech, so you may well be right. Let him waste his men in the borderlands, it means less of them later if he decides to be serious for once."

Uther frowned at his son, his voice a little stern.

"Not that we would wish that. A senseless war means the senseless deaths of our soldiers and knights, and it would be foolish to waste either of them. So long as we remain strong, steadfast, we remain a force to be reckoned with and respected." He looked again to Tarven. "Although, from the reports your father sends me, it seems much of our current reputation is down to you. Your command of the Ulwin Garrison has been exemplary."

Tarven bowed his head respectfully.

"You honour me with your praise, Sire."

Uther smiled.

"It is praise well deserved."

Arthur listened as his father and Tarven continued to discuss the recent events within the Ulwin Stewardship, starting to agree with Morgana's boredom. He and Tarven had been rivals of a sort ever since they'd first been introduced to each other twelve years previous, although things were a lot more amenable between them now than they were back then.

Seven and nine-year-olds don't tend to understand diplomacy much, even if both of them had known better than to openly express dislike of each other.

He sat through the remainder of the meal, hoping tomorrow's feast would be more interesting. At the very least he'd have other people to talk to... In fact right now he was almost, _almost_ missing having his new manservant close by... As irritating as Merlin was, it was impossible to be bored while listening to him prattling.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehe, poor Arthur.**

**By the way, if you're wondering why I cut Merlin repairing the shield and washing Arthur's tunic, in a real castle they would have had specialists to do the shield and armour repairs, and a group of maids to do the laundry. Individual servants doing those tasks for their masters would be inefficient and waste a lot of time. So I ****tweaked**** things to make them more realistic and fit with how I've done the staff setup in Motives :)**


	8. Valiant 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, it seems that FFnet still needs to fix their stability issues. Getting alerts for stories, seeing them in the list with the correct number of chapters, and yet trying to view the latest chapter you got the alert for only to be told it ****doesn't**** exist... is ANNOYING!**

**So much for their "software update" (Rolls eyes)**

**And another note for continuity error. Arthur tells Merlin to polish his armour, Merlin does so in his room (well, we at least see the helmet), so why would Merlin take it to the armoury only to fetch it again the next morning? For that reason, I've changed what Merlin went to get in the first scene of this, slightly. Because there's no way the Merlin we know would do something as 'make-work' as carrying something somewhere only to go move it again, when he could just keep it in his room overnight XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

~(-)~

Chapter 8: Valiant ~Part 2~

The bell rang to announce the start of the new day, Merlin heading for the armoury to retrieve Arthur's chain mail tunic and coif. He'd have gone for it last night were it not for the fact he'd been cheating at his chores, using magic to polish Arthur's armour while he instead studied his spellbook. Of course, he'd been told off by Gaius for it, near giving himself a heart attack when the physician had walked in to witness a number of object floating in mid-air sorting themselves out. Had that been anyone else, it would have meant a one-way trip to the dungeons. The scare was enough to remind him to be a bit more careful in future.

Looking around at the other servants out and about, Merlin sighed. Today was going to be less interesting than yesterday. With only four bouts to take place for the tournament, unlike yesterday's _twenty_-four, besides that hour's diversion just before noon the rest of the day would be spent by the nobles discussing the finer points of the battles that would be witnessed. The first day was about separating the weakest fighters from the best, and those eight 'best' would spend the next two days as the centre of attention at various gatherings and parties.

To be honest, it all seemed a bit pointless to him.

Shaking his head, Merlin entered the armoury and went to the table in there that 'belonged' to Arthur. As prince, he had the right for his things not to get mixed in with everyone else's. It just meant that his servant didn't have to dig through piles of things looking for the ones with the Pendragon crest on them.

He began to check over the items on the table, noting that the shield had been returned from being repaired and Arthur's tunic lay neatly folded along with his chainmail and the shortsword knights carried yet never used in these tournaments. Merlin just supposed it was another pointless ceremonial thing, shaking his head as he moved to pick everything up.

He stopped still, frowning as a strange noise reached his ears and made him flinch.

"Hello? Is there someone there?"

It was a hissing sound, sinister enough to make the hair on his neck stand on end. It was accompanied by a chill feeling similar to the one he'd had about 'Lady Helen', who as it turned out had been a witch intent on killing Arthur. Wary, he slowly walked to where it had seemed to come from, stopping before noticing Knight Valiant's shield propped against a rack near his feet.

Still frowning, he crouched down to take a closer look at it, almost stumbling backwards when he could have sworn one of the snakes painted on it _blinked_.

He was prevented from further investigation, when a rather sharp sword tip appeared from nowhere pressed to his chest. He slowly rose to his feet, turning his head to see an unhappy-looking Valiant standing there.

He frowned.

"Can I help you with something, boy?"

Merlin started to shake his head, backing away from the sword and hurrying to the table where Arthur's things lay.

"No, I'm good... I... I was just collecting the rest of my master's armour."

"...Then you'd best be on your way."

Merlin didn't need telling twice, grabbing everything on the table in one big armload, almost falling flat on his face when he stumbled on his way out of the chamber. Had he really seen that, or was he just imagining things? He didn't really have time to dwell on it, seeing as Arthur was having breakfast with his father and _he_ needed to get everything laid out in the prince's chambers ready for him to return.

Return he did, already wearing the quilted tunic that was worn under armour, only to pause in surprise at the tidy array of items laid out in proper order on the nearby table.

Arthur had to resist the urge to stare like an idiot, shocked by what he saw. His armour was spotless and gleaming, and his sword had that glimmer on its edges where the light reflected in a way that showed it had been thoroughly sharpened. As for Merlin, he was stood there, waiting quietly for some comment on his work... And quite frankly Arthur wasn't sure what to say.

He'd deliberately loaded Merlin with work last night, expecting him to fail in some fashion or other, or to be below standard, so that he could tell him off for it this morning. But this, even _Bern_ would have struggled to do a job this good in the time Merlin had been given, and he had ten years of experience.

"You did all this on your own?"

Merlin nodded, hands tucked behind his back as he stood there nonchalantly.

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur gave him a long look.

"Then let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything."

Merlin smiled ever so slightly, a glint in his eye saying he saw that as a challenge. He reached straight away for the chainmail tunic, helping Arthur into it before following it with the cloth tunic bearing the Pendragon crest. Sword-belts followed, then the hauberk, the voiders, gauntlets, wrist guards, and coif... He slid the shortsword into its sheath, before then doing the same with the main sword with an amused smile on his face. Then lastly he tucked the helmet into the grip of Arthur's left hand and took a step back to admire his work.

"Was that satisfactory, Sire?"

Arthur looked down to find everything where it should be, everything in place, and it had all taken just a little over three minutes. Not as fast as someone more expert in it, but for a complete novice it was nothing short of remarkable.

He looked at Merlin, his expression unreadable.

"That was much better... Not that it could have gotten any worse."

Merlin shrugged, still smiling slightly.

"I'm a fast learner."

"I hope for your sake, that's true.

Merlin didn't take the bait, a line intended to make him say something that might get him in trouble. Instead he decided to be honest in a different way and said just two words.

"Good luck."

Arthur glanced at him thoughtfully, before taking a deep breath and leaving the room.

Merlin followed, retrieving and passing Arthur his shield when they reached the gate to the arena, and pulling his coif up into place ready for him to don his helmet. He wasn't aware of Gaius coming up behind him, not when hearing the crowd roar out with cheering when the prince came into view sent a thrill through him. Dare he say it that he actually felt a bit _proud _of how well Arthur was doing in this tournament?

"Is it just me, or are you actually starting to enjoy yourself."

Merlin twitched, turning to see Gaius standing beside him. The physician had a knowing smile on his face.

His ward sighed, unable to deny it.

"All right, so it's not totally horrible all of the time."

He turned his attention back to the fight about to start, cheering as Arthur pretty much pounded his opponent into the floor. He then walked out of the arena, hanging around near the tents while as a pair of jesters amused the crowd in the interval between fights. The next two bouts were just as standard, but the final one between Valiant and Sir Ewan left a tense feeling in the air.

The match had seemed a stalemate at first, with Ewan gaining an upper hand, but then Valiant had knocked him over, pinning him to the ground with his shield before striking him in the head with the hilt of his sword. He'd then rose to his feet, victorious, and walked away to the crowd's cheering and leaving his opponent lying there.

It left a bad taste in Merlin's mouth.

Gaius hurried over to the fallen knight, taking a quick look before waving two stewards over and instructing them to pick the him up and carry him into the castle on a stretcher. Merlin could only watch, forced as he was to remain with Arthur. When he did make it back to Gaius' chambers over an hour later, he found the old man frowning as he tried to treat the still unconscious Ewan.

Merlin dumped his armload of armour onto a table, his expression concerned.

"How is he?"

Gaius remained frowning, waving him over to show him something and pointing to a strange mark on the knight's neck.

"It's most odd, take a look at this. See these two small wounds... It looks like a snake bite."

Merlin looked confused, shaking his head.

"How could he have been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight."

Gaius seemed equally puzzled.

"But his symptoms are consistent with poisoning. Slow pulse, fever, paralysis."

"Can you heal him?"

Gaius rose to his feet, shaking his head.

"Well if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him in order to make an antidote. Without it, there's nothing I can do for him... He's going to die."

Merlin looked at Sir Ewan's fevered face, grim and unhappy until something occurred to him and he rose to his feet, murmuring to himself.

"...He was fighting Knight Valiant."

He strode from the room, Gaius giving him only a passing glance having been too distracted to hear the comment. Once outside it, the young warlock hurried through the castle and hid close to Valiant's guest room, waiting for him to come back.

He did a short while later, carrying his shield with him instead of leaving it in the armoury. That in itself was odd, but not necessarily suspicious, but what Merlin saw him doing with the shield just a couple of minutes later certainly _was_.

Since when is it normal for a knight to feed live mice to supposedly painted but apparently _alive_ snakes, that peel themselves out of the surface of a shield. That was a question he couldn't answer right away, seeing as his inadvertent gasp at the sight forced him to high tail it away from the chamber's door. Were it not for his ability to speed his own time up and make it thought the arch to the adjacent hallway, Valiant would have seen him. But by the time the knight had reached that arch and looked beyond it, Merlin was already half-way across the castle.

The warlock stumbled to a stop, wincing as an instant headache kicked in from speeding his time up for that long. He'd have to work on that, on not overreacting when someone with a rather sharp sword was possibly about to catch him spying on them. He should have stopped the magic once he'd reached that first hallway, but he'd been so jumpy he'd used it all the way to the base of stairs to Gaius' chambers. Now he was paying for it.

Pressing his forehead against the cold stone wall, he stood there waiting for the queasy feeling in his gut to subside. Now that he knew what he did was speeding up his time, it sort of made sense. It was like a lurch when the rest of the world 'caught up' to him, worse the longer the time he used it for was. Short bursts were just draining, but long stretches made him feel like he'd been trampled by his new horse.

Forcing himself to get moving, he pushed away from the wall and started up the stairs, keeping a hand on one wall so his present dizziness didn't send him tumbling back down them the way he'd come. By the time he reached Gaius' door he was just about back to normal, if he ignored the fact that he still had a pounding headache. A pity the following conversation was just going to add to it.

He burst through the door, hurrying over to Gaius, his expression urgent.

"I've just seen the snakes on Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic."

Gaius regarded him uncertainly.

"Are you sure?"

"One of them ate a mouse... One swallow, straight down, and Valiant was the one feeding them." Merlin pointed to the unconscious knight laid beside them. "Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. He was pinned under Valiant's shield, so no one could see the snake bite him." He turned for the door. "I have to tell Arthur."

Gaius leapt to his feet, calling out after him.

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?"

Merlin stopped and looked at him like the answer was obvious.

"I think I know magic when I see it."

"Perhaps, but do you have any proof?"

Merlin started to frown.

"Don't you believe me?"

Gaius sighed. It seemed it was time for Merlin to learn a certain a certain unfortunate but unchangeable truth.

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How would you explain why you were at Knight Valiant's chambers?"

"What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!"

Merlin was becoming frustrated with the questions, not understanding what his guardian was getting at. Gaius understood that frustration all too well.

"You can't go accusing a knight without proof. The king would never accept the word of a servant over the word of a knight."

Merlin's frown deepened.

"So what I say doesn't count for anything?"

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the king is concerned. That's the way it is."

Merlin just stared in silence in response to that, before storming into his room and slamming the door behind him. Gaius watched him go, sighing before heading to one of his shelves.

He hesitated before pulling down the small wooden box he'd hidden there, seating himself at the table which served as his desk. Opening it revealed a plain silver signet ring, with no decoration other than an engraved replica of the Pendragon crest. With this it might be possible to accuse Valiant with no actual proof, to instate an investigation of the knight based on Ewan's strange wound and clearly poisoned condition. But to invoke the rights the ring gave him, as a Trusted Retainer of Camelot, would mean reminding the king of the reason he'd given him the ring to him in the first place.

It was never a good idea to remind Uther that there was a time he'd admired and respected magic, a time when he'd been a new king and grateful for his physician's use of it in saving his life from a battle wound. No, it would not be wise to risk it, not unless he wanted to endanger Merlin by causing the king to begin paying more than a passing consideration to what went on in these chambers.

Gaius returned the ring to its hiding place, and then went back to Ewan's side. They would have to make their way through this without it.

~(-)~

Merlin was in a foul mood with him the following morning, stalking out of the chambers without a word to go prepare Arthur's gear. He wanted to scream his frustration at this situation, but he couldn't deny that Gaius knew what he was talking about. He'd seen it for himself, the way the nobles held themselves above the commoners who served them. Was it really surprising to learn the thought as little of them as their day-to-day attitude implied?

Letting out a sigh, he grimaced to himself. How the hell was he supposed to protect Arthur when any warnings he tried to give would be snorted at and ignored, or result in him being thrown in the stocks or the dungeon? This whole thing was just completely _backwards_.

The start of the day's events passed by, the crowds entertained by a mock battle staged by a dozen regular soldiers. Then there would be another round of jesters acting like idiots, before the third day of the tournament would close after the two semi-final bouts... Then tomorrow, just two hours after dawn, the winners of those bouts would face each other in a final duel before the victor spent the rest of the day at the centre of the following festivities. Merlin found it all incredibly boring.

That changed just a short while later, when after cheering Arthur in his victory over a towering behemoth of a knight, all enjoyment turned to ice when Valiant won the other semi-final.

Gaius was standing beside him when that happened, and Merlin just spoke to him almost coldly.

"Valiant is fighting Arthur in the final tomorrow... He'll use the shield to _kill_ him."

His tone had dared Gaius to tell him to stay out of this, dared him to stop him walking away, but he didn't. He remained where he was, thinking, before eventually heading back to his chambers. Merlin was already there, sat at Ewan's side, and perhaps it was time the physician listened to him.

"Merlin, about what I said yesterday. Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you _or_ me... But you're right, we can't let Valiant get away with this."

Merlin looked up at him, surprised by the change of heart.

"But we don't have any proof."

Gaius looked at the nearby unconscious knight.

"But if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the king that Valiant was using magic. The king would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote, that's another matter."

Merlin gave him one long look, before getting up and leaving the room. If they needed the snake's venom to make the cure, then he was just going to have to go get it.

~(-)~

"So, Knight Valiant. Do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?"

Valiant regarded the king from his place of honour sat to his left, before nodding to the prince sat across from him. Dining with the king and the rest of the best eight from the tournament, this was an occasion for verbal and political sparring.

"He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent."

Uther regarded him thoughtfully, before speaking words that had the son beside him frown slightly in response.

"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you?"

Valiant noted the hint of displeasure in Arthur's reaction to that, smiling slightly for a moment before replying to the king.

"I'd be honoured, My Lord."

Merlin peered through the door into the council chambers, noting that Valiant was still there and occupied, and oblivious to the verbal by-play going on within. He only knew that, assured the knight would not return to his chambers for a while, it was safe to enter them in pursuit of one of the snakes.

He hurried away, leaving them to their talk, making his way to the knight's chambers only to find them locked upon his arrival.

He eyed the door thoughtfully, before holding out a hand and using a simple spell he was sure Gaius would disapprove of him having learnt from the spellbook.

"_Allinan_..."

The bolt of the door slid across with a click, Merlin pushing it open and creeping into the chamber. The shield was there, propped up on a chair, but even when Merlin approached it the snakes painted upon it did nothing. He started to frown, wondering what to do, when a noise in the hallway outside made him flinch and turn around nervously.

His back now to them, one of the snakes emerged from the shield's surface, intent on killing this intruder.

Merlin heard the hiss, turning round to see a mouth full of fangs heading right for him before they suddenly came to a stop inches from his face.

He let out a shuddering breath as the golden glimmer left his eyes, thanking all gods that he'd been able to freeze it before he then looked around wondering what the heck he was supposed to do now. After several seconds he got his answer, grabbing the sword on the nearby rack and chopping the thing's head off. A shame that doing it broke the spell and allowed the remaining two snakes to emerge with obvious intentions.

He grabbed the head of the first from the floor, turning and fleeing the chamber as fast as his legs would take him. He never noted the fact he was being followed, or that he'd been followed for all of the past two days, although the man trailing him could only sigh in relief that this time the warlock wasn't using magic to leg it. Yesterday, when Valiant had almost caught him, one moment he'd been there and the next it was like he had vanished.

Fyren went after him, already surprised by the lengths Merlin was willing to go for this. It only made Georg's report of the dislike between Merlin and Arthur all the more perplexing.

He might have continued those thoughts, were it not for the fact that the appearance of Knight Valiant up ahead forced him to hide. But it didn't change the fact that the red-head watched him go with disgust. Men like him were what gave magic a bad name.

He resumed following Merlin, waiting for him when he inevitably entered Gaius' chambers before leaving again shortly after... Clutching the rather vicious-looking snake head.

Merlin made his way to Arthur's chambers, the prince now returned from the feast and sitting in his room. It had been a relief to return here, away from being forced to sit there listening to veiled insults and blatant hidden challenges directed at him by Valiant. Merlin's comment of him had been apt... Creep was a perfect way to describe him.

'Insane' might be an apt way to describe Merlin, or so his thoughts told him a few minutes later when the servant showed up and told him about the snakes and chopping one of their heads off.

Arthur regarded him sceptically, after glancing at the snake head now sitting on his table.

"You... chopped its head off?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, not in the mood for jokes in a situation this serious.

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. Talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds on Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he _had _to cheat."

Arthur sighed, unable to believe such a convenient excuse to get rid of a man he disliked so much would just conveniently show up from the mouth of his servant.

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot."

Merlin was starting to become annoyed, he could see it.

"Ewan was pinned _under_ Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him."

"I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating."

He stood up and turned his back on him. There, he'd said it, now maybe his idiot of a servant would shut up and go away. But Merlin wasn't going to give up, instead his next words contradicted the idea that he was _completely _stupid.

"Look, Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened." Arthur faced him, now able to _see_ how serious Merlin was being. "If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you." He picked up the head, showing it to the prince. "Look at it? Have you ever seen snakes like this in Camelot?"

Arthur started to frown, accepting the head and taking a closer look at it.

"I haven't, I will admit that to that, but still..."

Merlin's solemn voice interrupted him.

"I know I'm just a servant, and my word doesn't count for anything, but I _wouldn't_ lie to you."

And there it was, one of those moments of enlightenment that show up now and then. He'd asked himself why he even cared about Merlin making fun of him, or insulting him, and now maybe he knew why... It was because despite rank, and tradition, and all the little rules governing how commoners should act towards nobles, Merlin ignored them all. He was _honest_ with himself, and treated the prince he served as if he were a man who had to _earn_ his respect. He didn't _expect _anything of him, except for him to do likewise. He treated him like an equal, an ordinary man, when all others he'd known in his life always saw the 'prince' before 'Arthur'.

He hesitated, those thoughts running through his mind. Was Merlin a commoner worth perhaps _earning_ the respect of? Maybe it was time to find out.

"I want you to swear to me, that what you are telling me is true."

Merlin looked him in the eyes, unwavering and without hesitation.

"I swear it's true."

Could he argue with that? Could he argue with the servant who had done nothing _but_ be honest about his thoughts even when it meant being impertinent?

Arthur gave him one more look, before nodding ever so slightly.

"Then I believe you."

He looked at the snake head in his hand one last time, before striding out of the room with Merlin following behind... Neither of them aware of the reptilian eyes that had watched them from the beams up above.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, I've created a side-effect for Merlin speeding up his own time, seeing as while I'd like to use it more than the script writers did, I don't want it ****be**** as overpowered as it would be without one. It making Merlin feel like he has a massive hangover, if he goes to far with it, was my answer to that :)**

**Also you may have noticed I'm slipping in little pieces of Fyren's point of view, just for this chapter mind, not in the next since his involvement in the events of this episode are covered in Whom History Won't Remember. There will be a number of ****occasions**** in this fic where things the characters from that did, which were skipped over in that fic, are shown in this one. Just a little reward for those who have read both.**


	9. Valiant 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well as it's been requested by two people, I'll note on all future eps/****sub-eps**** what episode of Whom History Won't Remember corresponds to them if there is one.**

**For "Valiant", the WH Episode that corresponds to it is "Twenty Years". I will give a forewarning though that while it's possible to read the fic just from there onwards, you'll miss a lot of the build-up of the conspiracy at the heart of it.**

**It's also been noted once again that Liam giving that advice to Arthur like he did in "Queen of Hearts", isn't liked by all my readers. To be honest, the only reason I had Liam do it then was because it was the only way I had to plug the ****plot-hole**** of not being able to have Morgana suggest the day out with Gwen directly. As it is, Liam won't be giving any advice like that again, it was purely a one off. It's Merlin's job to advise the prat :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**Whom History Won't Remember Episode: Twenty Years**

~(-)~

Chapter 9: Valiant ~Part 3~

Ok, so maybe having Arthur actually listen to him, and go to Uther, was too good to be true. But even so, why did hearing those words hurt so much?

_'I believed you, I trusted you, and me you made me look... a complete fool.' _

_'Didn't go to plan? My father, and the entire royal court, think I'm a __**coward! **__You __**humiliated me!**__' _

_'...I no longer require your services.' _

_'...I need a servant I can trust.' _

_'__**Get out of my sight!**__'_

Merlin stood in a hallway, where he wasn't quite sure with all that was going though his head. How could things have gone so wrong? Gaius said that Ewan had woken up, confirmed he'd been bitten, but then during a short while he'd been left along he'd suffered some sort of relapse and died. He didn't think it was a real relapse, more likely the smirk on Valiant's face in the council chambers a short while ago meant something different. Meant that he'd sent one of his remaining snakes to deal with the only witness to his crime. And he, Merlin... He was paying the price.

Cursing under his breath, he started to wander, at a loss as to what to do. With no job anymore, he had nothing to try distract himself with, and magic... Well a lot of good his magic was going to do him in this situation. That audience with the king had turned into a complete disaster, and shattered that new and fragile bond of trust he'd managed to forge with Arthur. There was no other answer for it, he just wasn't the one meant to do this. How could he be, when he was such a total _failure_ at it?

With that on his mind, he snuck into the lower levels to go speak to the dragon, the two guards bored and already semi-drunk despite the relatively early hour. Getting past them was easy, as was the walk down and down to the passage to the dragon's cave. Why he was even bothering to go, he wasn't sure. Maybe just to say what was on his mind... Maybe to hope the dragon would be able to help him.

He arrived at the ledge, seeing no sign of the dragon and hearing none either. When his initial query went unanswered, he shouted out instead with a voice tinged with frustration.

"I just came to tell you, whatever you think my destiny is, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do... You've got the wrong person!" The statement was met with silence, Merlin sighing and starting to turn to leave. "That's it... Goodbye."

He started towards the passage, only to stop when now did the dragon deign to speak. In a flurry of wing-beats he drifted from from above, settling as he did before upon the raised spur of rock a short way from the ledge.

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny."

Merlin frowned at him.

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?"

The dragon tilted his head, regarding the young warlock thoughtfully.

"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon, you shall learn that."

Merlin was not looking impressed by the answer.

"Great, just what I needed. Another riddle."

"That your and Arthur's paths lie together is but the _truth._"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

The dragon started to smile.

"You know, young warlock, all times of challenge and hardship bear a lesson to be learned. This is not the end... It is the beginning. "

He spread his wings and soared up out of view once again, Merlin yelling at him in annoyance.

"Just give me a straight answer!" He sighed, grumbling under his breath and turning to leave. "Stupid, awkward dragon... Stupid riddles. This was a complete waste of time."

He made his way back up to the upper levels of the castle, resisting the urge to smack the two drunk guards' heads together and knock them out instead of just distracting them. Reaching the main courtyard, the night drawing in, he then sat at the bottom of the entrance steps once again completely lost as to what to do. He _knew_ the shield was magic, but he couldn't prove it, and tomorrow Arthur was going to have to face it.

"Hello, Merlin."

He flinched, looking up to see Gwen looking down at him.

"...Hello."

Gwen eyed him uncertainly, before moving and sitting beside him. It was clear she wanted to ask something, but even so she hesitated for several moments before finally asking.

"It is true what you said about Valiant using magic?"

He nodded, at least Gwen would believe him even though he was 'just a servant.'

"Yeah..."

"Well what are you going to do?"

He looked at her, smiling at the irony. Everything seemed to keep landing on _him._

"Why is it everyone thinks it's down to me to do something about it?"

She frowned.

"Because it is, isn't it? ...You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong."

He snorted at that. If he'd had an answer about how to do that, he wouldn't have been sitting here.

"And how do I do that?"

Merlin waited for her reply, Gwen eventually sighing in defeat.

"I don't know... Sorry for bothering you."

She stood up and walked away, leaving him sitting there, yet had she stayed a few moments longer she'd have seen him notice a nearby piece of statuary and an expression of inspiration cross his face.

Merlin stood up and went over to the statue, which was of a dog reared up so its front paws could hold a shield. He tried to lift it, grimacing when he realised it was too heavy to carry alone.

"You need help with that?"

Merlin looked up in surprise, his expression then becoming calculating. It was Sir Tarven's manservant, the 'man with the intelligence of a cabbage' as Arthur put it. The half-wit was stood there with a blank look on his face, waiting for him to answer.

Merlin stood up straight, plastering on his best innocent and cheerful smile.

"Yeah, I uh... need to take this to be cleaned. Will you help me carry it?"

Fyren broke out into a smile, nodding in eagerness to help... Pretending to be an idiot made this so easy.

The two of them carried the statue up the spiral stairway which led all the way to Gaius' chambers, the physician eyeing them with an expression of shock when they carried it through and placed it in Merlin's room. The dim-wit servant then left when Merlin gently shooed him out, before he faced his guardian and Gaius gave him a small frown.

"What are you doing with that?"

Merlin grinned, heading back to his room.

"I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves." He closed the door, going and getting his spellbook from the hiding place he'd made beneath a loose floorboard, putting it on his bed and flipping through it until he found the Animation Spell. "Ber-bay-o-do thay... ary-san... quikum." He looked at the statue, narrowing his eyes and repeating the incantation again. "_Berbayodo thay arysan quikum._"

He kept trying, reciting it over and over again. Shouting it, whispering it, speaking it almost like he was begging the statue to move, but nothing happened. His frustration started to mount, causing him to throw his spellbook at one point, before eventually he slumped onto his bed cursing under his breath.

He left his room to find Gaius had gone out somewhere, but that didn't matter for what he wanted to do. If he couldn't use the spell, then he _had_ to try talking to Arthur again.

He arrived there to find the door open, Arthur stood in front of his fireplace staring into the flames that burned there. The prince didn't move except to glance to see who had come in, his voice flat when did decide to speak.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight."

Merlin didn't move either. He _had_ to make Arthur see sense. If he didn't...

"Don't fight Valiant in the final tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you."

"I know..."

Arthur kept staring into the fire, conflicted and angry inside. Wanting to trust, feeling betrayed, yet at the same time still acknowledging that he believed what Merlin had told him. Had he ever felt this confused? This uncertain?

Merlin frowned at his acceptance of that truth, baffled as to why he was still going through with this.

"Then withdraw. You have to withdraw."

Arthur turned his head to look at him, to try and make his words sink into that _thick_ skull.

"Don't you understand? I _can't_ withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"

"Valiant will _kill_ you! If you fight, you die."

"Then I die!"

Silence fell between them, Merlin shaking his head in disbelief.

"...How can you go out there and fight like that?"

Arthur looked to the fire again, solemn.

"...Because I have to... It's my duty..."

Merlin backed up a step, struck by Arthur's expression. What had happened to the arrogant and carefree noble he'd thought he was? Was this what Gaius meant when he'd said Arthur was under a lot of pressure? If so, then maybe his first opinion of him had been wrong. Maybe Arthur wasn't as lucky in his position in life as he'd thought he was.

He returned to his room, staring at the dog statue and frowning. If Arthur couldn't back down from the fight, then it really did come down to him mastering this.

~(-)~

The new day dawned clear, but their was an ominous air to it for those aware of what was going on in the shadows. Arthur visited the arena just after dawn, gazing at the stands which were presently empty of people. Was he going to die in this place today? Would he die if he failed to defeat Valiant before he could use the shield against him?

He went back into the castle to prepare, summoning Bern to come tend to his armour seeing as he didn't have a servant right now. It still edged at him that it hadn't been right to dismiss Merlin, not when he still believed him, but he couldn't go back on his word. Not now, without proof of that allegation against Valiant being true.

His feelings weren't helped when Morgana showed up to help check his armour, clearly worried for him, for some reason also believing he was in danger... Her words as he'd left to go to the arena deepening the chill inside him.

"Arthur... Be careful."

Arthur headed for the arena, the crowd roaring in approval when he appeared before them. And then both of them drew their swords, and the fight began.

~(-)~

"_Bebeode pe arisan cwicum_... _Bebeode pe arisan cwicum_... _Bebeode pe arisan cwicum_..."

Merlin sat on the floor, propped against the foot of his bed, half asleep as he still continued to murmur the incantation over and over. He'd been at this all night, with no success, and yet now when he was too tired to try so hard he was ironically finally pronouncing it right.

He didn't hear it when it happened, still fighting to keep his eyes open, murmuring the spell until the sound of a dog barking roused him to the alert.

He started at the 'statue', which was now a living, breathing dog that seemed to have the intention of chewing on him. He scrambled to his feet, darting out of his room and closing the door, before quickly heading for the door of the outer chamber and passing Gaius as he came in.

The physician was urgent when he saw him.

"Arthur is fighting Valiant."

Merlin nodded, glancing at his room before racing away.

"I know... And uh, what ever you do, don't go in my room. I'll deal with it later."

Running down the stairs, Merlin could hear the distant cheers and gasps of the crowd at the arena. How could he not have noticed it? Most fights only lasted about ten minutes at the most before both fighters began to tire and make mistakes, and that would be what Valiant was waiting for. How long had the fight already been going? More than five if Gaius had had time to travel from there to here.

He didn't have time for this, he knew it... Ah well at least the headache would finish waking him up.

Merlin's eyes flared gold, the world slowing almost to a standstill around him. It was eerie running through the castle with things in that state, to pass by servants without them even being aware of him. He would just be a flicker at the corner of an eye, there for a moment and then quickly forgotten. If only the magic itself could 'forget' to punish him for this when he stopped behind one of the tents near the gate.

The aftershock of speeding his time hit him, far worse than two days ago, sending him to his kneels to retch helplessly for several seconds. What little had been in his stomach now gone, he forced himself upright and stumbled towards the gate, gradually regaining his bearings until he reached the point from which he'd watched all of the tournament thus far.

Both Arthur and Valiant were showing signs of tiring, their blows more crude than the careful swings they would have been at first. Both no longer wore their helmets, their coifs pushed back leaving heads and necks exposed. It seemed his arrival was just in time, as he witnessed Arthur being knocked over and forced to abandon his shield to dodge a vicious downward stab. He was then backed into the arena wall, lashing out with a foot to drive Valiant back after then losing his sword.

That was all Merlin needed to see... Arthur defenceless and in need of help. He raised his hand, pointing at Valiant's shield and frowning in concentration.

"_Bebeode pe arisan cwicum__!_"

The snakes emerged from the shield, the crowd gasping at the sight, while Valiant stared at them in disbelief.

"What are you doing? I didn't summon you!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, still backing away to a safer distance. The weight from his gut was gone, now that he was vindicated in the eyes of his father. There was no denying that this was proof of Valiant using magic!

"And now they all see you for what you truly are.

Valiant looked at him, laughing for a moment before speaking to the snakes.

"_Kill him!_"

The snakes left the shield entirely, slithering towards Arthur who was once again forced to back away. Morgana cried out to him from the stands, pulling the sword from the belt of Sir Tarven and throwing it to Arthur where he stood.

He caught it, swiftly beheading the snakes before advancing on Valiant, ducking a blow from the knight and darting in close to run him through.

"I guess I'm going to the feast after all."

He let Valiant topple to the ground, dead, the following silence then changing to a roar of approval from the crowd. He had defeated his treacherous opponent! Their prince had won!

Arthur faced his father, who nodded in acknowledgement. Tarven vaulted over the rail, both to retrieve his sword from the prince and clap him on the shoulder in congratulations. There was one face missing though, once face Arthur found himself wanting to see right now. Turning to look to where the servant had stood each of the three days before now, he saw only Tarven's servant leaning against the wall that Merlin had watched from the end of. Merlin himself wasn't there, and right now he couldn't go looking for him.

Beyond that wall, beyond the gate, the warlock in question was doing his best not to stumble as he made his way back into the castle. A night with little sleep, combined with twice abusing the power to speed up his time in just as many days, and he wasn't exactly feeling too grand.

He trailed his way back to Gaius' chambers, once again propping himself against the walls using a hand as he went. The question about what had happened was there in the physician's expression when he entered through the door, Merlin smiling and answering it.

"I did it... Valiant is dead, and everyone knows that Arthur isn't a coward."

He forced himself to walk normally, if a tiny bit slower than normal, hiding the fact his head was pounding and he wanted to sleep for a week. But Gaius wasn't fooled, he'd seen many a man putting a brave face on before.

"Merlin, are you all right?"

Merlin shook his head to deny being unwell, fighting not to wince when it made him dizzy.

"I'm fine, great... Never better."

Gaius picked up a book and slammed it back down onto the nearby table, watching as his ward cringed at the sound.

"Oh really? Unsteady on your feet, squinting slightly, and a sensitivity to loud noises... Not to mention you didn't quite completely miss your shirt when you threw up."

Merlin looked down at his shirt, seeing that it was speckled with the evidence. He then looked up at Gaius again, grimacing.

"It's nothing, really. I'll be fine."

The physician started to frown at him, coming over, grabbing him by the shoulder, and forcing him to sit down.

"I'll be the judge of that. What did you do to cause this?"

Under that stare, Merlin's bravado crumbled somewhat and he sighed before explaining.

"My ability to speed my own time up. When you came in and said Arthur was fighting Valiant, I knew if I just ran to the arena I probably wouldn't get there in time. So I used it... to get all the way from here to there fast enough that no one would be able to see me do it."

"What?"

Gaius was staring at him, clearly not sure whether to be shocked or concerned, and Merlin knew he'd best be honest unless he wanted to be clipped round his already pounding head for this.

"When I use it in short bursts, for a few seconds, it's just tiring... But if I use it for longer than that, when I stop it's like being hit when the world catches up to me. It gives me headaches, and makes me feel sick, but the sick feeling goes after a minute or so, and the headache in about an hour. I used to practice it a lot, thinking it would get better if I did, so I know."

"Well you may be confident about it, but I don't like it." Gaius turned away, going to get a bottle down from one of his shelves. He poured some of the liquid from it into a small cup, handing it to the young warlock. "That should settle your head and your stomach, but I want you to promise me you won't use your power like that again. It's _reckless_ for you to put your health in danger like that. I promised your mother I would look after you."

Merlin downed the contents of the cup, which thankfully tasted fine, before letting out a long sigh.

"Fine, I won't use it like that anymore... Not unless it's an emergency. Is that fine with you?"

Gaius gave him a long look, frowning before nodding reluctantly.

"Fine, but in return I want you to make sure you keep studying that book I gave you. The more you know of _that _kind of magic, the less you'll have to rely on the one that makes you ill." He pointed to his bed firmly, his expression brooking no protest. "Now get some rest. The grand feast will start mid-afternoon, so you've some time to get the sleep you lost last night."

Merlin stood up, eyes moving to look towards his room.

"But what about the dog?"

Gaius took him by the arm and led him to the bed, forcing him to sit and then lie on it.

"You can sort that out later when you're not exhausted. Now _sleep_."

He needn't have bothered telling him to, for Merlin's eyes were already drifting closed. He was asleep within moments, breathing softly as his expression relaxed and became peaceful.

Gaius sat on the chair beside him, watching over this young man who had changed his life so much and in such a short time. After all his effort, Merlin deserved this rest.

~(-)~

Later that day, in the great dining hall, Merlin stood beside Gaius as the king announced his son's arrival and Arthur escorted Morgana into the room. He let out a short laugh as he watched it, murmuring to his guardian.

"I told you... He gets all the girls and all the glory."

Gaius smiled at him, proud of his ward.

"And he owes it all to you."

Walking down the centre of the chamber, Arthur hoped for a similar pride to have been earned from his father. He'd thought he'd made a mistake to do what he had, listen to Merlin, but the servant had been right. He'd come forward and said what no one else would have. He'd persisted in trying to protect him even after he'd told him he was fired. What a strange person Merlin seemed to be. First seeming to hate him, or at the very least dislike him, and yet now doing something beyond the call of normal duty. He owed him an apology, he knew that, but there was just the problem of the fact that nobles never apologise to their servants, lest they look demeaning by doing so.

"Has your father apologised yet for not believing you?"

Morgana's question distracted him from his thoughts, reminding him of another person who didn't like to say sorry. He glanced at her sidelong, still keeping his smile in place for the guests congratulating him.

"He'll never apologise... And I hope you're not disappointed it's not Valiant escorting you."

They arrived before the High Table, Arthur releasing his grip on her arm so she could face him. Her expression held a hint of amusement.

"Turns out he wasn't champion material."

There was a moment of awkward silence between them, not surprising seeing as they rarely were interested in the same things. To fill it, Arthur said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well that was some tournament final."

Morgana smiled, looking pleased with herself.

"Tell me about it. It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince."

Arthur seemed to freeze, starting to stare in disbelief.

"Uh, I wouldn't exactly say I needed saving... I'm sure I would have thought of something."

"So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl."

"Because I wasn't..."

Morgana was now glaring at him, all amiability gone as the almost sibling rivalry they usually displayed rose to the fore once again.

"You know what, I wish Valiant _had_ won the tournament."

"Me too... Then I wouldn't have to listen to you."

"_Fine!_"

She stormed away, Arthur muttering under his breath about the inconvenience of woman who acted like little sisters. He then looked around the room for any sign of Gaius, hoping the man would have brought his ward with him.

And there he was, Merlin stood off to one side trying not to look bored. Arthur strode over to him, stopping beside him and venting his frustration at Morgana to the younger and rather off guard man.

"Can you believe, Morgana? _She_ says she saved me. Like I needed any help."

Merlin blinked for a moment, surprised that not only was Arthur willingly talking to him again, but he was being so _frank_ about what he thought of his father's ward.

He looked away, not sure how to respond.

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't."

Arthur's ire at Morgana faded, replaced by regret and a solemn expression. It was impossible to miss the barb in Merlin's statement... Without his warning that fight could have ended quite differently.

He hesitated for a moment, frowning slightly before saying something his honour needed him to say.

"I just wanted to say... I made a mistake, and it was unfair to sack you."

He looked away, while Merlin started to smile... The prince trying to apologise, without actually apologising.

"Well don't worry about it. Buy me a drink, and we'll call it even."

Arthur pointedly didn't look at him, folding his arms across his chest.

"I can't _really _be seen to be buying drinks for my servant."

Merlin blinked, turning to faced Arthur with a startled expression on his face.

"Your servant? You _sacked_ me."

Arthur was smiling ever so slightly, and looking rather smug as well when Merlin started to smile in return.

"Now I'm re-hiring you... My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing, my armour needs repairing, my boots need cleaning. My _dogs_ need exercising, my fireplace needs sweeping, my bed needs changing... and someone needs to muck out my stables."

Over the course of those words, the humour bleached from Merlin's face, and he folded his arms across his chest before shaking his head and muttering in disgust.

"..._Prat_..."

"What was that, Merlin?"

"_Nothing_, Sire..."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yay, time for another sub-ep! **

**You may have noticed the deliberate spelling mistakes of the spell when Merlin was first trying it. That's just me poking at how he changes the ****pronunciation**** by the time he gets the spell right XD**

**Also, I plugged the plot-hole of Gaius having time to get to his chambers from the arena, and for Merlin to get to it from there, before the fight was over. Literally, when you look at how short even the tough tournament fights are in the various parts of the show, it should have all been over before Merlin got there... Plus him using his magic like that let me put that sort-of-cute bit in with Gaius fussing over him and making him get some rest. I liked that bit :D**


	10. How Not to Impress a Prince 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, here's the next sub-ep. It's going to be another amusing one :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hunith's Letter To Gaius, The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 10: How Not to Impress a Prince ~Part 1~

"Come on, Merlin! Time to get up!"

Merlin twitched at little at the sound of his door being thumped on, along with Gaius' voice. Blearily opening his eyes and yawning, he then paused and wondered what was different this morning.

He looked down towards his feet, suddenly remembering when he noticed the warm weight laid across them. Furry ears pricked up when their owner realised he was awake, doleful brown eyes watching him from a head tilted in curiosity.

The statue dog...

He nudged it with a foot, making it jump down from the bed so he could get up. He'd anticipated having to sleep in the main chamber last night, when all attempts to enter his room had resulted in the thing charging at him, barking. But then, not at all happy at losing his bed to an animated piece of statuary, he'd stormed in and glared at it in challenge.

At that point the dog had slicked its ears back, whined, and then rolled over in surrender. Apparently it had decided ticking off the already annoyed sorcerer who had created it was a bad idea.

Starting to get dressed, Merlin petted it and scratched it round its ears when it nudged him for some attention, starting to smile as he did. If someone had told him two weeks ago when he had just left Ealdor, that right now he'd have dog created through magic sitting in his room, he'd have called them crazy.

He headed into the main chamber, the dog following him down the steps much to Gaius' consternation. There was no need worry anyone would see it and think it was magical, it just looked like a regular dog. It was more likely he was worried it would try to bite them again.

Merlin reassured him, when he sat at the table and the dog planted its head on his lap.

"Don't worry, it knows I'm the boss now. I'll figure out how to turn it back into a statue later on... Once I've finished that massive list of chores that Arthur gave me last night." He glanced down at it, once again scratching it around the ears. "It's weird. It looks like a dog, it's warm, and it acts like one... But it doesn't seem to be interested in eating or any of the normal stuff that living creatures do."

Gaius came over, his expression amused.

"Well of course not... It's a statue, albeit a presently furry one. Stone doesn't need to eat, or to empty its non-existent bowels."

Merlin paused in his mouthful of watery porridge, swallowing it while frowning.

"But I saw Valiant feeding the snakes from his shield. I thought they were just painted creatures brought to life."

"It's likely the snakes were normal ones once, altered with magic and imbued into the shield." Gaius looked down, when the dog migrated from Merlin and instead placed its head in the physician's lap. He started to pet it, glancing at Merlin. "For a sorcerer to create a true living creature from magic is next to impossible, and would upset the balance of nature. Only a sorcerer using the power to Mirror Life and Death could do it properly, and even then only under certain circumstances with certain materials. Did you really think it would be that easy to turn an inanimate object into a living creature? I can assure you that it's not."

Merlin nodded in bemused acceptance of the explanation, once again looking at the dog.

"Well that explains it not wanting to eat, although at least it will be easy to hide it until I can put it back." He pointed at his room, his tone commanding. "Go in there and lie down, and stay. Don't bother Gaius while he works."

The dog slicked its ears back at bit at the order, but did as it was told. It wandered over to his room, went up the stairs, and then lay down on the bed where it would still be able to watch what Gaius was doing.

Merlin stood up after quickly finishing the last of his breakfast, pausing when Gaius passed him a small bottle. At his frown, the physician explained.

"It's for Arthur. From past experience, I know he's going to have a sore head this morning. This should stop him taking it out on you."

Merlin accepted it, pocketing it with a small frown.

"Thanks... I think."

He left the room and headed through the castle to the kitchens, still mulling over ways he might sort out the dog when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He spun round to face them, surprised to see it was Bern, and the other servant raised his eyebrows before speaking.

"Care to enlighten me why Prince Arthur called _me_ to help him into his armour yesterday? I knew he was upset at being accused of being a coward, but since you were absent I wondered if you might have had something to do with that."

Merlin grimaced. Ah yes, the bet... This might be awkward.

"I um... I was the one who warned him about Valiant's shield. I heard it hissing went I was collecting Arthur's armour on the second day, and started to suspect. After Sir Ewan was hurt, and Gaius found a wound like a snake bite on him, I decided to look into it a bit closer... and well, I got proof enough to convince Arthur to talk to the king."

Bern stared at him in shock.

"You _investigated_ a noble? Are you _insane?_ You could have been arrested for that!"

Merlin looked away, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the reminder of how close a call things had been.

"Well Sir Ewan was supposed to come to the council chambers and confirm it... But after Gaius managed to cure him of the snake's poison he suffered a relapse and... Well as you know, he died before he could stand as witness. Arthur was pretty mad, and he uh... he sacked me."

"He _sacked_ you?"

Merlin held up his hands, to stop Bern from saying anything further.

"Ah, but at the feast after the final he admitted was wrong of him to sack me. He rehired me, and it never got as far as the chief of staff, so the sacking wasn't really official."

Bern folded his arms across his chest, appearing annoyed before sighing.

"Fine, I'll consider this a draw since while he did sack you, he rehired you before it was official in the records. But don't expect me to let something slide like this again. If he fires you a second time, even if it's only temporarily like this one, I'm going to hold you to our bet."

Relieved, Merlin hurried away leaving Bern standing there. But he wasn't the only one relieved, for Arthur's former manservant also let out the breath he'd been holding. Merlin was better at this than he thought he'd be... He'd been Prince Arthur's servant for barely a week and he'd already managed to get him to act on his word against Valiant, a _knight_. How the hell had he got him to trust him like that so _fast?_

He turned and followed after the other servant, seeing as both of them had breakfasts to take to masters. His worries about how good Merlin was at this only intensified though when he saw what was on the tray he held when he passed him a short while later. Merlin had convinced him to accept fruit and tea instead of honey bread and wine? He couldn't help but stare after him at the surprise of it, with the sinking feeling that the bet might be as good as lost.

~(-)~

Note to self, _never_ drink that much wine in one sitting, even if refusing refills called for by the nobles you're talking to might offend them.

Arthur groaned into his pillow, knowing full well he'd made that note in the past more than once and had yet to follow through with it. In which case, the only person to blame for this hangover was himself.

The door of his chamber opened and he heard Merlin come in, the servant leaving the breakfast tray on the table and going to open the curtains. The sudden spill of sunlight into the room only worsened his headache, and the prince buried his head into his pillow to try hide from it.

Footsteps approached the bed, a shadow falling over him when Merlin leaned closer.

"Sire, your breakfast is ready."

"Go away..."

He heard a small chuckle, and a rustle of clothing moving.

"Fine, but if you don't get up and eat your food before it goes cold... then this remedy from Gaius is going out the window..." Arthur lifted his head out of his pillow to glare at him, seeing Merlin standing there waving a small bottle and grinning. "Advantage of having the Court Physician's ward as your servant... He knows when you're likely to need a hangover cure in the morning."

He waved the bottle tauntingly one more time, before going over to the window and holding the bottle close to it threateningly. Arthur began to growl under his breath.

"You wouldn't dare..."

Merlin pushed part of the window open, holding the bottle out above the thirty-foot drop to the courtyard below. He was still grinning.

"You think so? Go on, eat... Sitting in bed with an empty stomach isn't going to help you either, Sire."

Arthur scowled for several more seconds, before grudgingly throwing back the covers and stalking over to the table where the tray was. By the time he'd eaten the food, he had to admit he _did_ feel better for it, and the remedy Merlin handed to him afterwards just about dealt with the remainder of his headache.

Once the food was gone, he sat there and watched as the enigma that was Merlin laid out the day's clothing for him behind the screen. He then went to the fireplace, and used a poker to rake the ashes to the front of it ready to sweep out. It seemed he'd remembered the list of chores he'd been told last night. He really was strange. He'd do his chores as ordered, although he grumbled at doing a few of them. He'd saved his life, gone out of his way to warn him about Valiant, and forgiven him for sacking him out of pride without the slightest hesitation.

And how, might you ask, did he know he was forgiven? ...He knew because Merlin had decided to push his luck and tease him about the hangover remedy.

Arthur continued to watch him, still at a loss as to what to make of him even as he thought about what had occured to him that time. Merlin spoke to him without regard for his rank, never afraid to treat him as a person and not just as a prince. Yes, he followed protocol in public, but the small challenge was there. The challenge that showed in his every smirk or teasing remark, the challenge that showed when those same eyes begged for him to believe his warning.

Let me earn your respect _my_ way, and I will let you earn mine...

He sighed, frowning to himself... Well, maybe he could go a _bit_ easier on him today than he'd been planning to.

"You don't need to muck out my stables today, let the stablehands do it. As for the rest of the chores, you can leave off taking my armour to be repaired, and cleaning my boots, until this afternoon." He looked at Merlin, who had paused at his work in surprise. "Also, for the two hours before noon you're to report to the stables. You need to learn to ride that horse Hargren sent, and despite being upset with me last night, when she heard about it Morgana offered to teach you... Any excuse to go riding. I swear, she spends more time with her horse than she does inside the castle."

Merlin blinked, taken aback.

"The Lady Morgana is going to teach me to ride that horse?"

Arthur propped his elbow on the table, leaning his head against his hand.

"Don't look too flattered by it, she probably wants to see you make an idiot of yourself since you're my servant." He stood up and headed for the dressing screen, calling out as he went. "Don't wait around for me to leave. Just get on with your chores and make sure you don't keep Morgana waiting.

He disappeared behind the screen, Merlin taking that as licence to direct an indignant glare in his direction. He was definitely going to earn Arthur's respect _his_ way... And may the prince be prepared for it.

~(-)~

She stood there waiting, various of the stablehands nodding to her in respect and acknowledgement at they passed. It was rare a day she didn't spend at least some time down here, even if she came only to check on her horse and run a brush over her. The pure white mare was her pride and joy, a gift from Lord Hargren for her eighteenth birthday. Such was it's meaning to her, she'd written a letter to him profusely thanking him for it, his reply expressing his delight that she valued the gesture so much. He was an honourable man, and a kind one, if only Uther could learn from his example and show a bit more leniency at times. Hargren, the prosperity of Ulwin despite being next to the border of Cenrid's lands, was proof you didn't need a heavy hand to maintain order.

Morgana sighed, turning her head when she noted Arthur's servant arriving through the small archway into the castle. She hadn't had much chance to see him about, but from what Gwen had told her he was an amiable young man with a definite desire to protect those close to him... And ironically, despite some early confrontations, he'd decided to look out for Arthur's safety as well.

That arrogant egotistical prince had no idea how lucky he was to get a servant like that. A servant who might actually become a friend if he let go of his pride long enough to allow it. Gwen was a commoner, but that didn't mean she wasn't her best friend. Life in Camelot would have been unbearable without her. A life of isolation, pretending friendship with other nobles, never letting them close until you could be certain it was only friendship they wanted. Most just wanted an advantageous connection, an alliance of convenience.

"Glad to see you arrive, Merlin. Now go get your horse and bring it to my stable. It's just over there. Don't keep me waiting."

Merlin hesitated, seeming to swallow nervously before half-bowing to her in acknowledgement.

"Yes, Lady Morgana."

She watched him hurry away, smiling to herself. She really couldn't see what Arthur's problem with him was. It was obvious to her that Merlin was the sort of man where, if you gave him reasonable respect and courtesy, he would do the same in return. Maybe when he realised that, Arthur would stop being such a spoiled brat.

Yes, that was something to look forward to... Although she wasn't about to hold her breath just yet.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: May I present to you, the statue dog! Doesn't need feeding, doesn't shed, and doesn't crap all over your back yard! It's the ultimate in low maintenance pets! **

**Hehehehehe, I just HAD to cover the aftermath of that lol. Merlin sorting out the dog XD**


	11. How Not to Impress a Prince 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here we go, the next part of this sub-ep :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 11: How Not to Impress a Prince ~Part 2~

The horse had been almost _too_ happy to see him, especially considering he'd walked into Arthur's stable while it was giving one of the men who worked down here a hard time. It had been nipping at him every time he turned his back, the man clearly on the verge of becoming irate with it until he had entered.

The horse had halted mid-bite to look at Merlin, before letting out a whicker of greeting and turning round to face him. The stablehand was staring at him, starting to frown when the servant walked towards the horse to distract it before it realised he was now in prime aiming area for the creature to kick him.

Merlin eyed him nervously, hesitating before deciding perhaps a friendly approach would be best in this situation. And so, with that in mind, he put on a polite but open smile and offered his hand in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Merlin. I haven't had to chance to meet many people yet, so I guess I should introduce myself since I'll probably be coming down here a lot more over time."

Speech done, he tried not to wince... It had come out as awkwardly as it had sounded, and from the slight deepening of the grumpy expression on the other man's face, it hadn't had the effect he was hoping for.

The stablehand let out a single disdainful snort, before jerking his head to indicate the horse now nuzzling Merlin's shoulder.

"So you're Prince Arthur's new servant, the guy who's responsible for this annoying git... I've no doubt this fellow will learn his place with time, but it don't change the fact it should have been Bern who got him. Not some skinny wimp with more luck than he deserves."

Merlin winced again. Yep, being given the horse was going to add to his problems. Trying to pacify a guy who clearing already had his mind made up was going to be pointless, so better to go with Plan B and just stay polite.

He moved to untie the horse from the wooden bar at the back of the stable, before taking hold of its bridle and giving the man a short glance.

"Bern and I have already come to an agreement about all this. I won't brag about getting the job, he won't hold a grudge, and we're both just going to get on with our work and see how things turn out. Neither of us asked for this to happen, it just did... Now I'd best get going, or the person who's going to teach me how to ride this guy will wonder what's keeping me."

He led the gelding out of the stable as fast as he could without looking like he was hurrying, still inwardly cringing at the confrontation even if the mention of Bern and him having an agreement had caused the stablehand to react in surprise. With any luck, once he'd confirmed with Bern that it was true, as he almost certainly would given his apparent instant dislike, the guy wouldn't do anything except glare and grumble from now on.

Or so he hoped...

Merlin let out a long sigh, resigned to the fact that there would be plenty others who thought the same as that guy. He just had to stick out the stupid probation period and things would get better.

"Hello, Merlin... Got a lot on your mind?"

He flinched in s surprise, lifting his head to see Gwen walking towards him. She reached out to pet the horse, only saved from a nip when he yanked on the gelding's bridle.

"Uh, he tends to bite... unless he's decided to like you. It's apparently the 'quirk' he was sent here for me to use for since it made him unsellable."

Gwen tilted her head, smiling in slight bemusement while she looked from the horse to him.

"I've already heard where this fellow comes from... You know, if anyone gives you trouble, either about you becoming Prince Arthur's servant, or about the horse..."

Merlin shook his head.

"Oh no, I'm not going to use my rank among the staff to complain to the chief of staff. It would only make things..."

"Worse, I know." Her smile became supportive. "I was _going_ to say, if they give you trouble, tell me and I'll set them straight. I've served the Lady Morgana since we were both ten years old, and I'm well respected among all the staff because of it. I'll set them straight."

He returned the smile in gratitude.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I can manage. I was already expecting things like what the guy in the stable said."

They started walking again, heading for the smaller stable just down the way, Gwen frowning.

"What did he say?"

"That Bern should have been the one getting to use this horse, and not a 'skinny wimp with more luck than he deserves'."

She stared, aghast.

"Now that's uncalled f..."

"It's just words..." Merlin interrupted her, shaking his head. "It's just words, Gwen. Words can only hurt you if you let them. If that guy wants to be an ass, he can be an ass, and I'll just ignore him." He hesitated a bit, the two of them nearing Morgana's stable. "Um, Gwen... What's she like? The Lady Morgana."

Gwen, seeing his sudden display of nerves, chuckled.

"You're lucky to have her show you how to ride. She's an excellent horsewoman, and far more patient than any of the men who could have spared time to teach you. Don't worry about her rank, she's not like Prince Arthur; obsessed with rules and protocol. Just be polite and listen to her."

She strode ahead a little, opening the stable doors and going in.

Morgana turned to face them both, smiling when she saw her maid.

"Ah, Gwen, good timing. Merlin, bring your horse over here and tie him to the rail. We'll start with how to put on and take off a saddle, and how to make sure you've done it properly." She gestured to a rack in the corner, where an ornate and well cared-for saddle was hung with a plain one. Beside them on a bench was a third, as plain as the second saddle yet the same high quality as the first. "That's the saddle Lord Tarven brought with him to go with the horse. He'd intended to present it himself, but decided that since it was no longer Bern it was going to it might not be tactful. He had his servant bring it here this morning, after he heard from Arthur last night that I would be teaching you. Now bring it over here, and we'll get started."

The next half-an-hour was spent in the company of Gwen helping him place, fasten, check, and then remove the saddle over and over to Morgana's patient explanations. Warnings of making sure the horse wasn't sucking in air to trick him, meaning the saddle would be loose and slip once he tried to mount. He was just starting to relax and agree with Gwen that Morgana was _nothing_ like Arthur when the Lady suddenly declared that he'd had enough practice at that and now it was time to go for a short ride.

Merlin blanched pale as he led his now saddled horse out of the stable, following Gwen and Morgana who led horses of their own. Now came the short explanation of how to actually mount a horse, followed by two perfect examples and one case of a warlock almost sending himself head first straight over the back of his horse.

Morgana led them out of the castle grounds, out into the area of nearby woodland popular with nobles for leisurely rides. Both she and Gwen were relaxed, while he was terrified he was going to look like an idiot, sitting so rigid in his saddle that Gwen looked back and frowned at him.

"Relax into the horse's stride, Merlin. If you fight it, you'll only make yourself more uncomfortable and annoy the horse. I doubt a horse from Ulwin would bother about it, but lesser-trained ones can dump their riders in protest if ridden badly for long enough. Let your body rock with the motion, just not too much or you might fall out of the saddle anyway."

Merlin did his best to follow her instructions, managing somewhat yet still more than a little awkward. Glancing back at him, Morgana chuckled and reined her mare's pace in a little, letting him catch up before matching pace alongside him.

"Well, I've no doubt you've been wondering why the king's ward would offer to teach a lowly servant how to ride a horse. Truth be told, it wasn't all out of generosity. I wanted to speak with you, and ask you what you think of our dear Prince Arthur." Merlin blinked in surprise, remaining silent as she spoke again. "Come now, this is strictly between us. Not a word of it will reach that spoiled little princeling."

"W-what? Y-you think he's a..."

Merlin was almost in a state of shock, Morgana laughing again at his reaction.

"Please... He's an arrogant bully, and from what Gwen has told me, and from what I've seen today, you're the best thing that could have come his way. I'm sick hearing people harping on about how one day he'll be king... Well right now all I can say is he's not going to make a very good one. He needs someone to show him that commoners deserve respect, that they are people and not just 'the people'. Heavens know there's no one else among the staff who will do it. Bern just let Arthur walk all over him. A _sterling_ example of a commoner doing a perfect impression of a floor rug. If I ever caught Gwen acting in such a fashion towards _me_, I'd tell her in no uncertain terms to stop it."

She smiled at her maid, who smiled in return at the gesture, both of them then turning their attention back to Merlin.

He stared at them both, before starting to realise something.

"You planned this, didn't you, My Lady? The both of you."

Morgana flipped a stray tress of hair back over her shoulder.

"So I want to shake things up a bit. I've spent years watching Uther rule with an iron hand, and don't want to see Arthur become a replica of him. One Uther Pendragon is enough for Camelot, without Arthur becoming just like him."

In the quiet that followed, Merlin regarded her thoughtfully. It was obvious she cared for Arthur as if he were her brother, although she didn't want to admit it. She couldn't tell him he should respect commoners, he would never listen to her, and that left her with a bit of a dilemma. How to get through to him when she couldn't do it directly.

He looked down at the back of his horse's neck, shaking his head and letting out a single laugh. When she raised her eyebrows at it, he explained.

"You're asking me to do something I've already decided to try, and believe me I'm already trying, My Lady. I've already managed to get him to accept the changes I made to his meals, and he didn't throw me in the stocks for blackmailing him out of bed this morning by threatening to throw the hangover remedy from Gaius out of one of his windows."

Morgana stared, her expression passing through surprise and on to mirth.

"Now this is just rich... If only I could tease him about it without getting you into trouble. You just keep trying to get through that _thick _skull of his, and in return I'll make sure your probation period goes without a hitch. Any complaints to the Chief of Staff, from servants trying to get you in trouble during it, will conveniently disappear from the records... It's traditionally the role of the king's wife to preside over the day-to-day running of the castle, but since he doesn't have one it's sort of fallen to me to keep an eye on things. You understand?"

Now if there were ever a stroke of sheer and absolute luck, this was one of them... Or it could just be destiny playing him another hand to help him stay where it said he should be. He nodded in agreement, smiling in gratitude for her offer, before Gwen proceeded to mob him with questions about his home before he came to Camelot. The rest of the short ride was far more relaxed, even if his rear was sore by the end of it... Just a pity he never realised how stiff it would make his legs, since when they arrived back outside Arthur's stable the prince was waiting there for them.

He watched his servant when they came to a stop, just waiting for something to happen, and sure enough... it did. Merlin messed up getting down out of the saddle and succeeded in falling and landing on his backside in front of him.

Arthur laughed, rolling his eyes.

"And I see you're just as hopeless at that as I expected you'd be."

Morgana frowned down at him in reproval.

"Leave him be, Arthur, he did very well for his first ride. Give him a few weeks more practice and he'll have no trouble keeping up with you out on patrols."

"Yeah, well, I'll believe it when I see it. Come on, Merlin, get moving. You're late for preparing my dinner."

He turned and walked away, Merlin giving one meaningful look to Morgana before getting to his feet as she spoke.

"I'll see to it your horse is settled. You go keep our _dear _prince happy."

He gave her one last nod before hurrying after Arthur. This week was just getting stranger by the hour.

Behind him, Morgana had dismounted from her horse and took the reins of a certain picky gelding who had _no_ problem with her whatsoever, her maid gazing at Merlin's retreating form.

"So what do you think of him?"

Morgana glanced at, wryly and with amusement.

"I think having him around is going to be interesting... Or at the very least seeing him driving Arthur up the wall should be entertaining."

Gwen chuckled.

"I think he's going to be fine... There's something about him that just makes me think he will be."

~(-)~

It was by resisting the urge to walk a bit bow-legged that Merlin arrived at Gaius' chambers, carrying Arthur's second pair of boots, the ones that needed cleaning, with him. His guardian wasn't present, probably already out on his afternoon rounds, and it was just as well considering the ecstatic greeting the statue dog decided to give to his ward.

Merlin was forced to drop the boots, freeing his hands to halt the dog with a gesture before it could bowl him over in its charge from his room and all the way across the outer one. It was wagging its tail madly in glee at his return, and he could only assume that his idea of what a friendly dog should act like was being relayed to it by the fact he was its creator. It was just lucky the thing didn't seem to drool.

He headed into his room, using magic to set a stiff brush to work cleaning the boots while he moved his stool in front of his door and sat on it. There was no way he was going to risk a repeat of Gaius walking in here to see a brush cleaning a boot while floating in mid-air.

Sat there, leaning against the door, he began to flip through the pages of his spellbook while the dog watched him from the bed. Several tried spells later, and it was still watching him, yet now with a head tilted in apparent fascination of his various expressions of effort in casting them.

Glancing at the now almost fully cleaned boots, Merlin grimaced as he realised he was almost out of time and quickly used the book to look up one last spell to try for now.

He pointed to the dog and spoke authoritatively.

"_Ic agensende tu be swefn!_"

The dog remained there, head tilted, before it slowly canted sideways off the bed and landed on the floor... and then it proceeded to start snoring.

Merlin stared at it feeling utterly deflated. All he'd managed to do was make it fall asleep. He stood up from his stool and returned his book to its hiding place, pausing to give the dog a poke with a foot before grabbing the boots and brush from the air and leaving the thing to its nap. He'd just have to try again later.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehe, first proper Morgana scene, and I think I've summed up the way she views Arthur in season 1. He's like the annoying older brother (even though we of course know that he is), and yet she still cares about him and wants what's best for him... She just doesn't want to admit it because he'll tease her about it.**


	12. How Not to Impress a Prince 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, I didn't notice last chapter until after I posted, but this fic has passed the 100 review mark! YAYNESS! Hehehehe, anyhow, time to start wrapping this one up with a scene that both embarrasses Merlin, and yet he also gets to show he's not as stupid as he might look XD**

**Also, I changed the summary of this fic... Now it sounds a bit less lame and a bit more interesting hehehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 12: How Not to Impress a Prince ~Part 3~

Paperwork paperwork paperwork, if there was one particular downside to being a prince, it was the fact that in the time since he'd turned twenty his father had started to send certain items of it his way.

Arthur sighed, flipping through the rather small stack of reports. He knew that when he turned twenty-one in a few months time, and was named Crown Prince, he would start getting a lot more... But that didn't change the fact he'd already sat here for two hours trying to decide how he should respond to and pass on the information on these things. Should he write out a summary of what they contained and how they would be dealt with, or go give a verbal report to his father. He'd been juggling this dilemma ever since his first time being given the task, and so far his father had seemed indifferent to his efforts either way.

This was becoming frustrating.

That chain of thought was broken when there was a quiet knock and the door opened, Merlin entering carrying an armload of wood to go into the rack by the fire. He spotted Arthur at his desk, as well as the frustrated expression, and raised his eyebrows in query.

"Having trouble with that, Sire?"

Arthur started to frown, annoyance starting to add to frustration.

"As if you would understand how to deal with reports. All I have to do is read them, come up with a solution, and then inform my father of how they can be dealt with."

"Then why do you look like you want to throw them out the window?"

"_Merlin!_"

The servant winced as Arthur half-rose from his chair, but didn't back down from another comment.

"Am I right in guessing that no matter how you report back to him about them, the king never seems interested?" Arthur paused before he could begin another reprimand, Merlin taking that to mean he was right. "If he's sent them to you, then it's obvious he's already read them. He probably wants you to just get on with sorting them out without constantly going to him for approval. How's he going to know what sort of king you're going to be, and what you need to improve on, if you keep asking him to 'hold your hand'?"

"Merlin... _shut up._"

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur glared at Merlin, who had that tiny challenging glint in his eyes again. How the hell could a servant just walk in and spot something that should have been so obvious to him? Forget the paperwork being frustrating, _Merlin_ was becoming frustrating.

He felt slightly better a moment later, when the servant fumbled his burden and dropped half the lengths of wood onto the floor instead of in the rack. He would have allowed his amusement at the sight to show, were it not for the fact that a moment later the door opened and the king walked into the room.

Merlin went rigid for a second in reaction, hastily retrieving the last pieces of wood before standing and bowing to the king. He then put them in the rack, bowed again, and just as quickly left the room to give them privacy and forcing Arthur not to laugh at his reaction.

Instead he turned his attention to his father, nodding politely in greeting.

"Can I help you, Father?"

Uther approached the table where his son sat, eyes moving to take note of the papers spread on it.

"How are you doing with those reports?"

Arthur looked down at them, considering all the solutions he'd already decided for them, before returning his gaze to his father. The king had been making visits like this fairly often lately, and usually left with a curt nod afterwards. But this time the reply was going to be different.

"Everything's fine, Sire. They will all have been responded to and dealt with by mid-morning."

"No report to me?"

Arthur remained silent for a moment, remembering what his impertinent servant had said, and then replied.

"No, Sire. It has occurred to me that by sending them to me you wished to see how I would handle them alone. I will give my report once they are dealt with, and await your approval or criticism at that time."

The king regarded him for a long moment, before nodding and smiling with a clear hint of pride... It was the first time Arthur had seen a real reaction from him about these things.

"Good, I will look forward to receiving your report then. As for other things, I came to ask how your new servant is turning out. I know you were far from pleased when I appointed him to the position."

And there was the question, how to respond to that. Should he say his new servant was terrible and useless, or would he be honest? ...Well he did just sort-of owe Merlin for the fact the king was now pleased he'd 'realised' why he was being given those reports to deal with.

Arthur tapped the fingers of one hand on his desk, thoughtful as he replied.

"He's not as good as Bern, not yet at least, but that will be down to the fact he's new to the job. So far his performance has been more than acceptable. To be honest, given he's new to the city and comes from a tiny backwoods village, I expected him to be illiterate and lacking in a lot of skills to manage here. When I queried him being actually able to read, he informed me that his mother taught him."

Uther raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"His mother? If she knows Gaius, was she a scholar?"

Arthur shook his head.

"No. Apparently she served as a maid in King Herwen's castle for a time."

The king's surprise became even more evident at the mention of the deceased king.

"Well that's surprising, although fortunate. Prior to his death, King Herwen was a man of firm rules and morals. His staff were all trained to uphold the highest degree, he made sure of that, so perhaps those teachings have been passed on." He paused, both thoughtful and seemingly pleased. "I would hope so, for if they have then you can expect that boy to be loyal without question. King Herwen held much regard for servants who swore true to those they served... But be that he may boast such a connection, as well as his connection to Gaius, should he fall below the standards within the next three weeks, you are free to reassign your former servant back to the position. He has earned the reward of a chance to serve you, but if he cannot do the job then it doesn't mean he can keep it."

The king's manner had turned serious as he'd said that, Arthur nodding in understanding.

"I will keep that in mind father." Uther nodded as well and left the room, closing the door behind him before Arthur then murmured to himself. "Although I think I may have seen signs of that loyalty you spoke of already."

He sat there in silence, still thinking, until a short while later Merlin came back in with his evening meal. The servant had been nervous as he'd done it, but relaxed once he realised the king was no longer present. He then headed to the table and set down the tray, glancing to the prince who watched him with an unreadable expression.

"Is there anything else you need, Sire?"

Arthur continued to stare at him, the silence almost becoming uncomfortable until he leaned back into his chair and finally spoke.

"I have a question, Merlin. I know you said your mother served in King Herwen's household, but what else did she teach you about it?"

Merlin's expression changed to a small frown, puzzled by why he would ask.

"She just told me things about how she was taught to respect her superiors, but also to expect courtesy and respect in return. About how he was such a good and fair king, that any servant found guilty of double crossing him or any of the nobles... would be hounded out by the rest of the staff unless they proved their regret and worked hard to regain the lost trust."

Arthur stiffened in surprise.

"They would chase such a servant out of their job?"

Merlin shrugged, explaining.

"Well, not chase, but make things difficult for them. Speak to them only when they had to, refuse to assist them for certain things. It was how things were, and my mother said it didn't happen often." He straightened up, quoting something she'd said once. "'Loyalty earns respect, betrayal earns shame, and atonement earns forgiveness. Just and true are those who remember this'." He started to smile, a little sadly. "That was was King Herwen's motto, his belief, and I remember it kept his lands a really good place to live until Cenrid changed all that when I was seven. Now the kingdom is just a place where some people cling to those ideals, some just give up, and the rest decided to grab what they can when they can. Even if it means stealing from someone just as bad off as they are."

He turned away from the table, heading to the dressing screen to lay out Arthur's nightshirt and get a head start on tomorrow's clothing. Meanwhile the prince had been stunned into silence, feeling almost uncomfortably humbled and not wanting to admit it as he went and ate the food Merlin had brought. From the way he'd said it, Merlin's village was one where they still clung to those ideals of that great and now dead king... And _he'd _called Ealdor a 'backwoods village'. That village was probably closer to being truly 'civilised' by Camelot's standards than Cenrid's capital. Merlin had surprised him once again, by revealing his mother had indeed passed on those morals from King Herwen's court. And what morals they were.

If he wanted Merlin's respect, then the servant would expect his loyalty to be returned in kind. Merlin would never look up to and admire a man who would cast him aside without thought or hesitation, and with that in mind Arthur found himself musing to himself. Even if Merlin did fall below the required standard, _would_ he want the boring and subservient Bern back? He wasn't quite sure anymore. Merlin could be annoying, but things _had _been a bit more interesting this past week, and the idea of idly betraying the loyalty Merlin was already showing to him just seemed... wrong.

_'Betrayal earns shame.'_

That thought jolted him back to action, and he almost barked out his orders in reaction to his inner confusion.

"Prepare my bed and you can go. Make sure you get here _on time_ tomorrow. I'm supposed to be seeing Sir Tarven on his way in the morning, and _you_ still need to thank him for bringing that horse."

Merlin turned and faced him, nodding but not saying a word. He'd seemed to have realised Arthur had a lot on his mind, and was leaving him to think about it in peace. After turning back the covers on the bed, he went to the table and collected the tray of now cleared plates and cup, heading for the door but managing to stumble slightly in the process.

The cup started to slide across the tray, Merlin forced to resist the instinct to stop it with magic because of Arthur's presence. Instead he tried to balance the tray in the grasp of one hand, using the other to grab at the cup when it tipped off the edge.

He failed miserably, Arthur watching as the metal cup's fall was followed by a plate, which in his scramble Merlin promptly stepped on, slid, and careened head first into the wall beside the door. He then sat sprawled on the floor for a moment, stunned by the impact, before putting everything back onto the tray and hurrying out the door.

Arthur just stared in bemused amazement... That same clumsy idiot was the one who a moment ago gave him the most straight talk that he, Arthur, had ever heard? On loyalty, betrayal, atonement, and how he thought it applied to everyone including servants and nobles? It would be laughable if that single unforgettable phrase wasn't now circling through his head. 'Loyalty earns respect, betrayal earns shame, and atonement earns forgiveness'. Ten short words that had just turned all his ideas about nobles and commoners upside-down. Ten words that had been the cornerstone of Herwen's rule, and were the likely source of the loyalty that cost the lives of every single person in his castle that fated night he died. They could have fled, but instead they chose to fight to the last man trying to save him and his kingdom... At least that was what those who witnessed the burning of the castle had believed, a fact taught to him by one of his tutors. Good kings are respected by their people, great kings are loved by them.

Unnerved by the turn of thoughts his mind was taking him along, thoughts which before meeting Merlin would never have crossed his mind, Arthur stood up and went to get ready for bed. Merlin was such a clumsy idiot, and yet in barely a week he'd displayed moments of such wisdom and insight it was barely believably. And yet what was more unbelievable to him was that to him each and every one of them had made perfect sense...

It was a hard thought to swallow.

~(-)~

Rubbing at his head where he'd banged it on Arthur's wall, Merlin winced as he made his way from the kitchens and back to his room. Not being able to use magic freely was so _frustrating_, especially considering the fact he could have caught that cup so easily by using it. At least one good thing had come of the incident, and that was an idea on how to deal with the 'dog'.

Merlin sighed, practically kicking himself for not realising the obvious. Telling an animated stone dog to 'sleep' was not going to turn it back into stone. Stone was stone, just like the wall he'd slammed into, and if he wanted to fix it then he needed to use a spell that would change the dog back into what it was originally... A lump of carved rock.

Gaius looked up when he entered, immediately noting the bruise forming just below his ward's hairline. He went to his shelves to get a jar of balm he used for bruises, indicating the young man sit so he could treat it.

"And how did you manage this?"

Merlin snorted in self depreciation.

"Making myself look like an idiot in front of Arthur... I stumbled and went head-first into the wall on my way out the door." Bruise tended to, he got up and headed to his room where the dog was scrabbling to be let out, allowing it greet him before shooing it out of his way and coming back into the main room with his spellbook. "Do you have any idea where in here I might find a spell that will turn something that was once stone, back into stone. I was trying spells to return the dog to 'sleep', but I think I should have been looking for something a bit more literal."

Gaius accepted the book from him, sitting down and starting to flip through it.

"Indeed, much of the simpler magic is _very_ literal. What makes the complicated spells so much harder is the fact the sorcerer is forced to try and explain a concept in the incantation, instead of a clear instruction. Further difficulties arise when they must also hold that concept in their minds while they do it. Each single word can do many different things, with the right thoughts behind it."

Merlin looked over his shoulder, watching the pages be turned.

"So you know something that I can use."

Gaius nodded.

"Perhaps. Here, try this. You'll need to substitute the first word with the one for stone. It's an incantation for a widely applicable but mostly redundant healing spell, where the caster's thoughts direct the concept of it to cure the injury they specify in their head. There are any number of spells that do a much better job with healing, but if you take the words literally, and replace the first word with 'stan', it might just work for what we need."

Merlin read the line he pointed to, looking a bit unsure.

"You want me to use a healing spell to turn that dog back into a statue?"

The physician sighed in exasperation.

"It is only a healing spell if that is the thought in your mind. Use the words and turn them to _your_ purpose. The Old Tongue may be the language that can be used to call on magic, but it is still just words. Words on their own do nothing, it is the desires of the caster that determine what the words will ask that power to do. On their own they do nothing. Now point at that dog and say 'Stan tu bist, ic edstaoele tu'. Focus in your mind your desire to turn it back into a statue."

His ward continued to look a bit sceptical, but waved the dog over all the same. Once it was sat there, staring at him rather woefully like it knew he was about to do something to it, he grimaced a little and pointed at it.

"Sorry... _Stan tu bist, ic edstaoele tu._" The dog let out one last pitiful whine, before its form rippled and changed grey. Once again it was the statue he'd 'borrowed' from the courtyard, and he could only stare in shock. "That _actually_ worked? I swear, magic is crazy. Swapping one word and turning a healing spell into something totally different."

Gaius closed the book, handing it back to him.

"Well you'd best get used to it, that is if you _want_ to be a great warlock. There will be times when you need a spell that this book does not contain. In those instances, like just now, you will create your own."

Merlin accepted the book, before pointing to the dog.

"_Bebeode pe arisan cwicum._"

The statue turned back into the dog, before proceeding to go mad with glee and following him to his room with its tail wagging with sheer happiness. Meanwhile Gaius stared.

"Why did you do that?"

Merlin came back out of his room, having returned his book to its hiding place.

"If you think I'm going to carry that thing back to the courtyard when I can make it walk there, then you've got to be joking."

"Ah."

He headed for the door, the statue dog following him, and took the spiral stairway all the way to the base of the tower. From there, with just a little bit of judicious sneaking, he reached the doorway out into the central courtyard where the dog's pedestal was set just outside.

He waited until the last of the servants heading home for the night had passed through the open space, the guards taking up their night-time posts which thankfully were out of line of sight of this position. With the sky now almost totally dark, Merlin reached down and petted the dog one last time... He had to admit, with how easy it was to care for and its happy nature, he'd been tempted to keep it. But it would be too risky, and someone would notice eventually that it wasn't a normal dog.

"Well, I guess this is it. You're just going to have to go back to keeping watch outside this door again. Go on, sit on the pedestal." The dog slicked its ears back, doing as commanded and giving him one last forlorn glance before he uttered the words that turned it back into stone. "_Stan tu bist, ic edstaoele tu._"

Merlin turned and retreated back into the castle, making his way back to Gaius' chambers, unaware then when passing near that door, a guard had paused and frowned... Thinking they'd heard the faint sound of a dog growling, before shrugging and continuing on their way.

~(-)~

The following morning was bright and clear, perfect travelling weather for the knight and his servant about to depart. Neither Merlin nor Arthur noticed the half-wit glance at the dog statue, not with the warlock awkwardly thanking Tarven for the horse.

The knight smiled at the attempt, nodding in acceptance of the gratitude.

"So, have you decided on a name for him? Considering you're the first person other than his trainer to ride him, I think you have the right even if he belongs to you lord."

Merlin looked a bit uncomfortable when three sets of eyes all looked at him, hesitating before making his reply.

"I was thinking of calling him 'Bitan'... Since it sounds like 'bitten' and he bites people he doesn't like."

Arthur had scowled at that remark, considering he was one of those people, while Tarven smiled a little. If only the prince were aware that bitan was the word in the Old Tongue that meant 'to bite with the teeth'. The name didn't just _sound _like bitten, it basically meant that.

"I think it's a good name for a good horse. Too many times Ulwin's horses get ridiculous names from their owners, if they're named at all, so it's interesting to see one get a name with a bit of humour behind it." He turned and mounted his horse, nodding to Arthur. "Until out next meeting, Sire, I wish you good health... Maybe next time we compete against each other in a tournament, I'll be the one to win."

Arthur laughed, smiling.

"Well, we'll see."

Tarven and his servant turned and rode away, Merlin and Arthur watching them go until the latter frowned at the former.

"Well what are you standing there for? Go get to work on your chores or you'll be late for your riding lesson... And this time I'm coming with you."

Merlin winced at that, but seemed resigned to it all the same. He'd hoped to get a bit more practice in before he had to do any real riding in front of Arthur. This was not going to go much towards making him look less of an idiot.

Diving head-first over your horse's back when getting into the saddle was not the best way to impress a prince.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol for the ending. And as for the scene in Arthur's chambers, yeah, Arthur is all confused inside, changing already because of things Merlin has said and being almost a bit frightened by it. It's going to be a major theme of his all the way through this, the idea of how he inwardly admires Merlin for being so forthright, but outwardly refuses to admit it and so keeps acting like a prat. The same way he starts viewing Merlin as a friend, yet again refuses to openly admit it. You've got to love him for being so stubborn XD**


	13. The Mark of Nimueh 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 13: The Mark of Nimueh ~Part 1~

Graceful hands moulded the clay they held, eyes focused on this work from within a face as fair as any ever seen. But that was where the woman's beauty ended, for as entrancing as she was to the eye, her expression belied the darkness within as she placed the completed creature into a large egg and latched it shut... murmuring words of sorcery over it so that the beast of clay's earthen heart began to beat.

She lowered the egg into the font of water before her, watching it sink from sight in the knowledge that her power would carry to where she bid... The source of Camelot's water...

~(-)~

"So do you have to do this often?"

"No, not particularly."

The Court Physician and his ward walked through the streets of the lower town, the latter pulling a hand-cart borrowed from the castle stables. Word had been sent of a man dropping dead in the street, and they were off to collect him and ascertain the cause of death. From how calm Gaius seemed about the matter, he probably thought it was something as simple as a heart attack.

The people of the town watched them pass, most unaware of what had happened, but as they neared the site of the corpse the people turned as they arrived as if held here by some morbid fascination. One disapproving glance from Gaius sent them all on their way, his expression saying they should have more respect for the dead. They scattered quickly, allowing the physician to turn his attention to the man laid face-down on the ground nearby.

He knelt down beside him, taking hold of a wrist to check for a pulse while Merlin looked on nervously.

"Aren't you scared?"

Gaius paused in his work to look up at him.

"Of what?"

"You might catch whatever it is"

Gaius shook his head.

"I'm the court physician, Merlin. It's my job." He then lowered his voice, making sure no others would hear. "Besides, the fact I was once a sorcerer protects me from catching many of these things. Most of the time there's nothing to be scared of."

He reached down to roll the dead man over, going rigid with shock at what it revealed. The man's face was utterly white, veined in blue, with equally white eyes staring out at them.

Merlin was just as shocked.

"You were saying?"

Gaius quickly pointed to the blanket they had in their cart, urging Merlin to get it.

"People mustn't see this. They'll panic."

Merlin retrieved it as asked, the two of them covering and wrapping the man in it. They then manhandled the body into the cart, each taking a handle and heading back to the castle at the casual pace that Gaius set. To hurry would draw attention, right now they needed people to think this was just a normal death. On their way back to the castle, a few people approached them to say they had loved ones who were ill, each mention of a strange pallor causing the physician's expression to turn grim.

He sent them on their way, promising he would come check on the ill as soon as he was able, before glancing at his ward with concern.

Merlin frowned, just as worried.

"Do you think it's the same thing as _him_."

"It sounds like it, although I sincerely hope not."

They reached the castle gates, passing through with the cart getting barely a glance from the guards. It clear sailing, or would have been if not for a voice calling out behind them.

"Hello, Merlin!" Gwen caught up with them, holding a bunch of flowers, her attention turning to the cart when she stopped. "What are you doing?"

Merlin moved from his position at the front of the cart, going to the back so he could block her view in the guise of pushing it.

"Um, just moving something."

"Looks heavy."

He glanced over his shoulder, turning to face her while Gaius made sure no one else took interest in the cart.

"It's nothing really." He noticed the flowers, jumping at the chance to change the subject. "Someone got you flowers?"

She shook her head, smiling.

"Oh no. Would you like one? A purple one? Purple suits you... Not that I'm saying that red doesn't suit you."

Merlin accepted the sprig of purple lilac she handed to him, quickly stuffing it into his neck scarf.

"Thanks, well , um... see you"

"Bye."

He smiled and turned back to the cart, him and Gaius leaving her stood there oblivious to its macabre cargo.

Gwen continued on her way, passing through the castle and heading to Morgana's chambers. The king's ward smiled happily when her maid gave the flowers to her, the two of them unawares of the horrors soon to grip the city.

~(-)~

Merlin stood at his mentor's shoulder, the elderly man leaning close to the corpse they'd carried here to his chambers and peering at it through a magnifying glass.

"I've never seen anything like this before."

Merlin was looking concerned, eyeing the dead man nervously.

"Is it some kind of plague?"

"No, I fear that something like this could never come from nature." Gaius frowned. "But who has this kind of power?"

His ward reacted in surprise.

"You think it's caused by magic?"

"Merlin!"

Arthur's shout from outside the door interrupted them, causing him to rush over and open it before he could come in and plaster an apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late"

Arthur folded his arms across his chest, his expression flat.

"Don't worry, I'm getting used to it."

He looked down, the sprig of purple flowers tucked into Merlin's neckscarf catching his eye. Merlin noticed them too, hastily removing them.

"Oh. Um, Gwen, she gave it to me."

Arthur turned, walking away and descending the stairs.

"Tell Gaius my father wants to see him in the council chambers, now."

"Ok" Merlin turned to look back into the room. "Gaius"

"I heard."

"Why couldn't he tell you himself?"

Gaius set down his magnifying glass, eyeing his ward reprovingly.

"Because that's the way it is, you're his servant."

"If he knew who I was and what I'd done for hi..."

Gaius interrupted him, reaching for the nearby blanket.

"You'd be a dead servant. Right get this covered up"

Merlin stared at him.

"Hey, I'm not _your _servant."

Gaius handed him one edge of the covering.

"No, you're my dogsbody. Come on. Hurry up."

Gaius picked up his bag of medicines and they hurried from the room, a hint of worry in the backs of their minds about what this summoning could be about. That worry became a sinking feeling of dread when they entered the council chambers, to be greeted by the sight of a number of members of the court gathered around the body of a dead servant.

Gaius knelt down beside him to take a closer look, although with the clearly visible pallor and blue veining he hardly needed it to know the cause of death.

Uther watched him from where he stood in front of his throne, clearly as unnerved as the rest of the nobles present.

"What's happened to him?"

Gaius looked up at him.

"I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today. And from the initial mentions of those who knew the first victim, he only fell ill yesterday. I've also had mentions from people approaching me on my way back here, of what I believe may be other cases. I won't know for certain until I go see them."

The king frowned.

"Why didn't you report it to me?"

Gaius stood up, solemn.

"I had only just returned with the first victim, Sire, and was attempting to find the cause."

"And what did you conclude?"

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one."

Uther frown deepened. He knew when his physician was being evasive.

"What are you concealing from me?"

Gaius grimaced a little.

"Sire, I've seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in twenty-four hours and it would appear it's spreading fast."

"So what is the cause?"

The was a moment of hesitation, before Gaius answered him grimly.

"I think I should say the cause, the most likely cause... Is sorcery."

The reaction from the king was instant, as he waved his son to his side. Arthur's expression was one of almost disbelief, for besides the two recent attempts on his life never had he encountered sorcery and certainly not anything on as savage a scale as this.

"You must find who did this."

"I will, Father"

"Conduct door-to-door searches, increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates and lend the physician your servant."

Arthur paused in surprise.

"Merlin?"

The king remained grim.

"He needs all the help we can give him... If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out... This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly."

He walked away, Arthur nodding in understanding.

"Yes Father." He looked to Merlin, still frowning. "I'm guessing this was why you were late."

Merlin nodded.

"After we found the first victim, I knew it was more important to help Gaius find out why he died."

The prince regarded him for a long moment, and then sighed.

"It's good to know you have the sense to pick the right priorities. Do everything Gaius tells you to, and keep me informed of any progress."

"Yes, Sire."

Merlin stood there while Gaius directed two guards to remove the body from the council chambers, watching Arthur leave. The prince had looked shaken by this, and the thought of this plague being created by magic just made Merlin angry inside. Things like this wouldn't change anything, they just proved Uther right in the eyes of his people... Proved his claim that all magic was evil.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, Gaius leading him from the room. The physician could tell what was on his ward's mind, murmuring to him as they headed out of the castle to follow up and check on the other possible victims.

"I know this is hard, Merlin, but unfortunately Uther has created many enemies for himself among the surviving parts of the magical community. I fear his celebration of the twentieth anniversary of the Purge has angered them, and stirred up all this. The embers of animosity were already there, but now it seems they have been wafted up into a blaze by his lack of regret for his actions."

"And can you blame them." Merlin kept his voice low, wary of others nearby. "I never saw the Purge, I was born after it, but it's still been a shadow over me my whole life. I never realised it until I came here and heard about it, because mother never mentioned it to me, but I know now why she insisted so much that I always hide my abilities. I never chose to be what I am, but I'm condemned for it anyway. It's not fair, and it's not right."

Gaius sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but so long as Uther is king, or unless he has a change of heart, things will remain like this. We just have to hope that Arthur will be different."

Merlin went quiet, thoughtful.

"...Yeah, maybe."

The following tour of the lower town only worsened Merlin's frustration, when checks revealed six more civilians close to death from the disease and a number of others infected with it. When they'd passed one such on their way back to the castle, Gaius had insisted nothing could be done for him, and had scolded his ward when curing him with magic was suggested. Now was not the time for magic, not with Uther searching for signs of it... Already they had seen Arthur out in the streets directing that search.

Merlin remained in a grim mood with him once they were back at his chambers, sullenly passing things when asked to or holding things when needed. He only began to show real interest when after retreating to his room for a while he came out to find Gaius examining something he had in a glass vial.

"What are you doing?"

Gaius replied, holding the liquid in the vial over a candle to heat it.

"Examining the contents of that man's stomach."

Merlin came over, curious.

"Will that tell you who did it?"

The physician shook his head with a grimace.

"No, but maybe how it's spread. One thing I do know... This is magic of the darkest kind."

Merlin shook his head.

"_Why_ would someone use magic like that?"

Gaius set down the vial, turning to face him.

"Magic corrupts... Those who use it for their own ends, without care, can become twisted by it."

Merlin frowned.

"But not all magic is bad, I know it isn't."

Gaius glanced at him again, still working with the contents of the vial.

"It's neither good nor bad, it's how you use it. In the early days of magic, only the Druids and the Dragonlords were privy to its secrets, but in time they decided to trust others outside their number with that knowledge... And while magic did indeed help a great many, created an age of prosperity, it also caused a lot of harm as well at the hands of those who abused it."

He might have spoken further, but for the door of the chamber bursting open and several guards along with Prince Arthur striding in.

He directed them to search the room, before Arthur spoke to the physician.

"Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town."

"What for?"

"The sorcerer."

Gaius sounded indignant, for all that he knew there was one sorcerer stood right beside him.

"Why would he be here?"

The prince had the grace to look at least a little apologetic.

"I'm just doing my job."

The physician scowled, not looking best pleased.

"We have nothing to hide. Go on then, search."

Merlin stood there when Gaius glanced at him, trying not to look nervous. Arthur raised a query about some of the stacks of papers and books, turning away from them almost in disgust when Gaius informed him they were his life's work dedicated to the understanding of science. All seemed to be going quite well until he pointed to the room up the stairs at the back.

"What's this room up here?"

Merlin had to force himself not to gulp.

"It's mine"

"What do you expect to find in there?"

At Gaius' protest, Arthur did his best to look reasonable.

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments."

He went up the stairs and entered the room, Gaius turning to Merlin to whisper urgently

"What have you done with the magic book I gave you?"

Merlin flinched, remembering he'd been reading it before coming back out... It was sat on the floor beside his bed in _full view!_

"Merlin, come here... Look what I found." Both Merlin and Gaius froze, the former hesitantly going up the stairs. Inside the room, Arthur looked at him when he entered. "I found a place where you can _put _things. It's called a cupboard."

The warlock felt his heart stop pounding quite so much, when he smiled sheepishly while Arthur closed the cupboard door and walked towards the table below the window. Arthur's comment was quite valid, the room was a complete mess, with things left lying around everywhere. And luckily that allowed Merlin to use his magic while the prince's back was turned, to flick his nightshirt off the end of his bed and over the book on the floor.

Arthur remained oblivious to the silent bit of magic, turning and looking under the bed before deciding he'd seen enough. He descended the steps back into the main chamber, speaking to Gaius as the guards filed out at his signal.

"How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?"

Gaius answered him, annoyed.

"Depends on how many interruptions I get."

"Of course. I'm sorry."

Arthur nodded once in apology and followed his men out, Gaius closing the door behind them before letting out a sigh of relief and turning to his ward.

"We have to hide that book."

Merlin shook his head.

"No, we must use it. You keep telling me my magic isn't for playing stupid tricks. Well if it's not meant for things like this, then what is it for?"

Gaius shook his head.

"You want to practice magic when the king is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad?" He turned away, picking a spoon up from one of his tables. "Merlin, your life is destined for much greater things."

His ward clenched his fists, frustration written in his expression when he began to pace.

"But if I don't practice then how am I supposed to become this great warlock you keep saying I could be?"

Gaius pointed at him with the spoon.

"There will come a time when your skills will be recognised."

"_When?_ How long do I have to wait?"

"Patience is a virtue, Merlin."

Merlin gave him a long look.

"Sitting by and doing nothing is a virtue?"

"Your time _will_ come."

Merlin started to scowl at those words, his frustration boiling to the surface.

"I could _cure _that man we saw!"

Gaius set down the spoon, shaking his head.

"I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin..."

"It is when it will save a life!"

"It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading!"

Merlin pointed in the direction of the town.

"Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer."

"A sorcerer who is _powerful _enough to do this will never be found searching the town."

Merlin seemed to deflate at that, although his emotions were still evident. His willingness to resort to magic so quickly was extremely concerning for Gaius... Who knew from past examples that young but powerful sorcerers, lacking in such discipline, were almost always the ones who turned bad. He did not want that happening to his ward.

Merlin though, seemed to still have sense enough to listen to his mentor.

"So what _can _we do?"

Gaius felt a touch of relief at that question, answering it solemnly.

"Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all."

Neither of them were aware of the eyes that watched them, the sorceress who was the creator of this plague watching them though the image she'd called up in the basin of the stone font before her. Let them strive... They would all die in the end.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Shivers) Kinda creepy writing Gaius concerned that Merlin could go corrupt because of his magic, but we all know those thoughts must have crossed his mind at some point in the early days.**


	14. The Mark of Nimueh 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hmm, adding new Merlin bits to this one is proving a bit hard, so I'm going to add new Arthur bits instead :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 14: The Mark of Nimueh ~Part 2~

_'I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed on the streets after the Great Bell... And cordon off the lower town.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, and stop this disease from spreading.'_

_'What about the people who live there?'_

_'Don't you think I haven't considered it? ...What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of this city.'_

Arthur walked out of the council chambers, frowning at his orders. If this plague were due to sorcery, then how would cutting innocent civilians off from access to Gaius help? If it were already magic on this scale, then what was to say the sorcerer wouldn't just cause the illness to spread to the castle and the upper town anyway?

For some reason this just didn't sit right with him, not at all. It felt like abandoning those people just to protect the nobles and rich merchants who were better off than them.

He stopped when he crossed paths with one of the knights, remaining grim faced as he spoke.

"I want you to inform the city guard that the lower town is to be cordoned off, and a curfew instated. No one, save at mine or my father's instructions, are to be permitted through."

The knight bowed.

"Yes, Sire."

The knight walked away, leaving Arthur where he stood. The prince couldn't help himself but walk to the nearby window, looking down into the castle courtyard where the covered corpses of nearly _fifty_ civilians lay. He'd already searched the town, found no sign of any sorcerer, which meant they were fighting something from _outside _the walls. This was the first time in all his life that he had felt so helpless.

How could he fight something he couldn't see? Stop someone he couldn't find? Would it really be so bad if the people did turn to magic to cure this, to buy them time to find the culprit, the source?

He frowned, shaking his head. But to think like that was treason against the laws of Camelot, laws that he had to uphold.

~(-)~

Merlin walked into Gaius' chambers, pausing in confusion at what he saw. The body of the first victim was gone, just as well really considering the growing stench of rot, and had been replaced by that of a woman in fine clothing and jewellery.

The physician saw him, waving him over.

"Merlin, tell me. What's different about this victim?"

The warlock did as told, looking down at her a bit uncertain.

"Um...she's a woman."

The response to that from the physician was rather flat.

"Sometimes I wonder whether your magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?"

Gaius had his eyebrows raised, making it obvious he knew the answer but wanted his ward to work it out for himself.

Merlin mused over his answer, looking at her again.

"She's a courtier." Gaius smiled nodding, but Merlin just looked confused. "How does that help us?"

Gaius' expression said he'd had a breakthrough, something that might help them.

"Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?"

Merlin frowned a little.

"That she hasn't spoken to any townspeople."

"Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact."

"They probably ate different food."

"Good, anything else?"

"Um. I doubt they breathe the same air."

"So what's the only thing they do share?"

The two of them looked at each other, the elder waiting for the younger to tell him the answer he'd led him to. Merlin hesitating as he started to say it.

"Water? ...You think the disease is spread through water?"

Gaius nodded to his ward in approval, before turning to pick up a nearby bucket.

"Merlin, you're a prodigy. Go to the pump where the people get their water, and fill that. Get it back here quickly."

The warlock did as he was told, hurrying out of the castle with the bucket in hand. Maybe Gaius was right, science _would _lead them to a cure. If the plague was spread through the water, then all they needed to do was _fix_ the water and everyone would be all right.

He reached the pump, putting the bucket under the spout and setting about working the handle. He'd barely finished filling it when he heard the sound of distressed sobbing coming his way, turning to see Gwen run past with tears in her eyes.

"Gwen!" He picked up the filled bucket and chased after her into the castle. "Gwen!"

She didn't stop at his calls, and he was forced to slow his pace so he wouldn't spill the potentially deadly water he carried. She arrived at Gaius' chambers well before him, already speaking to the physician when he came through the door.

"I am _begging _you!"

"I wish there was something. _Anything_. But so far a remedy has been beyond what I can achieve... I'm sorry Gwen, there's nothing I can do to help your father."

Gwen seemed to crumble under those words, running from the room with tears streaming down her face. The sight of her stricken expression tore at Merlin. He'd never known his father, but he knew how he would fell if it were his mother who were ill.

He turned to Gaius, approaching him with the bucket of water.

"There must be something we can do."

The physician accepted it from him, his expression grim.

"I'll do my best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers."

Merlin watched as his mentor filled a small glass vial with some of the water, inwardly wishing the man would seem to work a little bit _faster_.

"That'll be too late for Gwen's father."

"I fear you may be right"

Gaius didn't look at him, instead concentrating on sticking the sprig of flowers that Merlin had left in here into it. Knowing that nothing he said would speed things up, Merlin turned away and went into his room, closing the door behind him.

He stayed there, brooding, unless called out to help with something. It didn't seem fair to just sit here when he _knew_ he could do something.

It was late into the night when he could stand it no more, the sounds of Gaius' snoring making it clear the man was oblivious to the world right now. Merlin took that as his cue, getting his spellbook out and searching for something that would cure the sickness. Gathering the required herbs from his mentor's shelves was a simple task, as was putting them into a cloth bag and tying it shut... Now all he had to do was go to Gwen's house and use it.

Getting out of the castle proved to be rather easier than he'd expected, only requiring him to hide in a shadowed alcove until a patrol had passed the gates and moved on. It was trickier in the town, the patrols passing far more frequently and poking spears into hiding places as they went.

During one close call he'd ended up making the guard approaching where he was, trip over and fall against a stack of crates. The resulting noise distracted the rest of the patrol, who laughed at little at their fellow's clumsiness oblivious to the warlock who ducked out of hiding and down an alley nearby.

It was a relief to reach Gwen's house, and also to find she was asleep where sat asleep and leaning against her father's bed at his side. Her hand was clasped around her father's as Merlin crept into the house, the warlock wincing when her floor squeaked at his progress to the bed.

He cautiously tucked the poultice under Tom's pillow, backing up a few steps before whispering.

"_Pu fornimest ald fram guman..._"

A gold mist seemed to seep out from the skin of Gwen's father, sinking beneath his pillow to be gathered by the poultice. Merlin retreated out of the house, watching at the window as Tom began to stir, his movements waking his daughter who reacted in relief and joy at this miracle.

Merlin smiled at the sight and crept away through the streets, Gwen's smile at seeing her father wake being all the thanks he needed. It felt wonderful to know he'd done something good with his magic.

~(-)~

That joy was a little short-lived, when faced with passing through the castle courtyard the next morning. There were double the number of bodies there now, and already a mass grave was being dug outside the city walls to deal with them. To see Gwen's smiling face when he'd passed by Morgana's chambers had further rewarded him for his actions, but seeing this afterwards was a grim reminder that there was still much to do.

Equally grim was the meeting in the council chambers, happening at that moment, where both Uther and his son looked upon the vial of water now containing once purple flowers that were now leached white.

When Uther went to pick it up for closer inspection, Gaius' quick words stopped him

"Don't touch it!" The king withdrew his hand, the physician explaining why he had come. "I had this in the water for no more than a few hours. During that time, those flowers have turned pale just as has been happening to the victims of the disease."

Uther frowned.

"Where's the water from?"

"The pump from where the people take their daily supply... As you know, all water in the city comes from the same underground spring, which means all of the wells will also be contaminated."

Arthur was also frowning, looking away from the bleached flowers and to the physician.

"Then we need to stop the people from using them."

Gaius shook his head.

"This city cannot survive without water. If we close the wells, as soon as the emergency supplies are gone people will be forced to go to the river... A mile from here, out into the woods. It would cripple the city, trade, everything."

Those words hit hard with Uther, who turned to pace away in agitation.

"We _need_ to find that sorcerer."

Arthur watched him, subdued.

"I don't believe they are inside Camelot."

"Then extend the search to the villages!"

Arthur frowned once again.

"We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom."

"And I can't stand by and watch our people die..."

That was something both of them agreed with, Arthur nodding in acceptance and leaving the room. He would search for as long as he had to, even if it truly was futile.

His mind was still dwelling on those thoughts when he led a new search out into the city, so distracted that he almost missed the murmurs of gossip he heard from a group of commoners nearby.

"What are you talking about?"

His voice silenced them, one woman among them hesitating answering him.

"Tom, Sire, the blacksmith... He was ill, yet now word says he is at his forge, as if he never had the plague at all."

Arthur paused for a moment at hearing those words, before changing his direction and waving for the guards with him to follow. It didn't take long to reach forge in question, nor was it mistakable given the gathering of people muttering nearby. They all watched the man who stood there hammering away at a piece of red-hot iron, and Arthur pushed his way past them to approach him with a disbelieving frown.

"The story is that you were sick."

The blacksmith paused in his work, hesitating when he realised it was the prince who stood before him. He just shook his head, unable to explain it.

"Not anymore."

Arthur eyed him, unable to see any sign that this man had suffered from the strange plague. Had he really?

"Perhaps you were suffering from some other ailment."

The shake of the head was more affirmed this time, Tom certain of his words.

"You're joking... I felt like death itself. Not enough strength in me to stir the air."

"Then what happened?"

The blacksmith frowned.

"I don't no, just suddenly it was gone. I feel fitter than I did before."

The thoughts were churning through Arthur's head, trying to fathom how this could be possible.

"That's remarkable... Was anybody with you when all this happened?"

"Just my daughter, Gwen."

Gwen... That name stuck in the prince's head, as he turned and walked away. Gwen was Morgana's maid, a servant of the royal household for almost ten years. She couldn't possibly... But no, he _had_ to follow this up.

Arthur got directions to the house belonging to the blacksmith and his daughter, entering it and setting his men to search it. Cupboards were opened, their contents checked, blankets moved aside on beds and pillows overturned... And that's when they found it.

The prince grimly accepted the object handed to him, a cloth pouch filled with herbs that glowed with what was unmistakably magic.

It was all that he needed to see, to send him striding back to the castle with the pouch in hand. He sent one of the guards to take it to the king, while he headed for Morgana's chambers with the remaining two in tow.

Gwen turned when they burst in through the door, having been holding the vase of flowers she picked while trying to figure out why they'd turned utterly white. Her expression changed to one of shock at the prince's following words.

"Seize her." The guards grabbed her by the arms, leading her towards the door as the words of condemnation continued from Arthur's lips. "Guinevere. I'm arresting you for crimes in contravention to the laws of Camelot. That you did practice enchantments."

Hearing the scuffle, Morgana entered from the second of the two adjoining rooms.

"Gwen?"

Gwen tried to face her, still being dragged towards the door.

"I haven't done anything! Help me please!"

Morgana turned to frown at Arthur, demanding an explanation.

"What are you doing?"

He was already heading for the door as he answered.

"We found a magic poultice in her house."

"That's ridiculous!"

He glanced back.

"How else do you explain her father's recovery?"

Morgana stared at him, shaking her head.

"She's innocent! I _know _she's innocent."

At her tone of accusation, Arthur gritted his teeth. He knew Gwen was loyal to her, was her friend, but that didn't change what he had to do, and his voice was scolding as he replied.

"What can I do? ...I can't turn a blind eye."

He strode out of the room, catching up with the guards and taking the lead towards the council chambers. Gwen's frantic pleas, professing her innocence, echoed through the passages. He could hear the terror in them, but he couldn't waver. Not even when Merlin and Gaius came into view, the expression of the former changing to horror as she begged him to help her, could make the prince cease this march of damnation.

Gaius grabbed Merlin by the shoulder when the warlock tried to follow, dragging him away and back to his chambers. He practically shoved the young man through the door before slamming it closed behind them.

"What have you done? ...I _warned_ you! Oh. I understand. You thought you were doing some _good!_"

The physician was raging, both fear for his ward and anger at Merlin's stupidity in his voice.

Merlin didn't flinch under that stare, but he was certainly worked up.

"I couldn't let her father die, knowing I could cure him."

Gaius took a step towards him, waving a finger at him.

"Didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of _one _man?"

"Well. Then all I have to do is... I'll cure everyone. No-one will ever have to know it was magic."

Gaius sighed in resignation, the boy clearly didn't get it.

"It's too late. They think Gwen's a sorceress, that she caused the disease."

"But she didn't!"

He could see it now, the realisation starting to sink in. Merlin's almost desperate statement tinged by the worry now visible in his eyes. He went to open the door, Gaius stopping him with a demand.

"And how are you going to prove that?"

Merlin said nothing, just turning away and racing down the stairs outside. Gaius let him go, knowing that right now his ward had some hard truths to come to terms with... Including the one that in his act of mercy had resulted in a friend condemned to death.

For Merlin it certainly didn't get any better, as he caught up to Arthur and followed him into the council chambers. Gwen's continuing pleas tore at him, and he could only curse himself when the reason for her arrest was revealed to be the poultice he had _stupidly _not gone back for. He couldn't bring himself to look at her as Uther sentenced her to death, standing behind one of the pillars that lined the chamber while her cries pierced his heart. This was _his_ fault... It was all his fault.

He forced himself to move, to follow the rest of the people out when they left. Once he was gone, only the king, Arthur, and Morgana remained in the room.

Arthur seemed similarly shaken, his thoughts conflicted. He'd asked himself before if would it really be so bad if the people did turn to magic to cure this, and he found himself asking it again... What if that was all Gwen had done... Turned to magic out of a desperate desire to save her father's life. She had no reason to hate Camelot, no motive, nothing to give evidence that she could be capable of all this.

His thoughts on that matter were then interrupted, by Morgana speaking to the king, trying to reason with him.

"I know Gwen. She's my maidservant, not an enchantress."

Uther turned to face her, his expression set.

"Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye."

"I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this?" Morgana voice was now pleading, changing to anger and reprimand as she continued. "Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning, when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers? ...Like an idle king."

The reaction from the king was instant, his face taking on an angry scowl to match his voice.

"You have _no_ right to..."

"_You have no right to cast a judgement on that girl..._"

"_I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom!_" His shout silenced her, and he continued in a quieter tone. "I take no pleasure in this."

Morgana eyes still pleaded, begged for him to listen.

"You're sentencing the wrong person."

Watching the confrontation, Arthur felt his own doubts being added to by Morgana's sincere words... She knew Gwen better than anyone.

"She's right Father. You hear the word 'magic', and you no longer listen."

"You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments."

Uther seemed unperturbed by Arthur's support of Morgana, the prince walking forward to stand beside her as he too tried to reason with him.

"Yes, maybe, but to save her dying father... That doesn't make her guilty of creating a _plague_." He was now frowning, voicing his doubts. "One's the act of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil is in this girl's heart."

Uther now stood beside the throne, a hand resting upon it as he quietly answered to that.

"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I've suffered at its hand. I _cannot _take that chance... If there's the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish."

Arthur watched as his father seated himself, unwilling to accept that his words were falling on deaf ears.

"I understand that, Father."

Uther just looked at him.

"One day you may become king... _Then _you will understand, that such decisions _must_ be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom."

Arthur fought back a sigh, and the urge to curse.

"I know... Witchcraft is an evil, Father, but so is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be king, and I don't know what kind of king I will be. But... I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I wish to live in. It is one where the punishment fits the crime."

Uther, who had seemingly been ignoring him son up to that point, turned to look at him and stood up.

"I fear you are right." He set off towards the rear door of the chamber, his following words like a hammer blow to any hope his son might have had that he listen. "She has played with fire... and sadly she must die by fire."

Arthur could only stand there after that was said, unable to move or to look at Morgana when she left. In trying to change the fate of a possibly innocent woman, all he'd manage to do was gain her the most horrifying death imaginable... It was a guilt that was hard to bear.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I changed how Merlin distracted the patrol, since if a guard had really been smacked in the face with a door you'd think a fuss would be raised about it. Far as I know, no alarm bells were ringing afterwards lol XD**

**As for Arthur, his troubled thoughts were written all over his face in that scene after Gwen was sentenced (When you could actually see it anyway), and it was really interesting to write what he could have been thinking. He really did seem guilty when Morgana walked out past him.**


	15. The Mark of Nimueh 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Guilt-ridden Merlin... Poor guy... Should I mention the background sound effects they picked for his talk with Gaius work perfectly as a hint for one of my additions from Motives? Hehehe.**

**DOUBLE UPDATE! WHEEEEEEEEEE! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 15: The Mark of Nimueh ~Part 3~

The sky outside had begun to cloud over, those clouds seeming to protest their growing shadows by grumbling with thunder. Inside one of the castle's towers, in the chambers belonging to the Court Physician, that man and his ward sat at one of the tables while the latter murmured in regret.

"I thought I was doing good... and that curing Gwen's father would help her. I thought... I was saving a life. It seemed so... simple."

Hearing the storm that was starting outside, the rain that had started to fall, Gaius sighed even as it helped him with the words to say to his ward.

"An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlin. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbour"

Merlin lowered his head, staring at his hands.

"I can see that now."

Gaius watched him, solemn.

"How many times have I have warned you about the responsibilities of being a warlock?"

Merlin remained distracted, his thoughts clearly far away as he moved and got to his feet.

"I must see her"

Gaius turned in his seat, calling out after him.

"Merlin."

The warlock's pained glance back at him coincided with a loud boom of thunder, the sound silencing the physician long enough for him to pass through the door and close it behind him. Gaius sighed, shaking his head before going to the window to frown at the rain pouring down. It was strange, but the sky had been mostly clear before Gwen's arrest, barely an hour ago. But now it was overcast and grey, and while there may not be any visible lightning the thunder only added to the unhappy pall it cast over the city almost like an ill omen.

It was like the skies themselves were angered and upset at the events happening below.

Gaius moved away from the window, sighing before heading out the door. The rain would refill the emergency cisterns, but even so they would barely last the city a day. He had to attend the meeting to discuss what would be done once they were empty.

~(-)~

Merlin headed for the dungeons, grim as his regret only deepened when a crying Morgana passed him on her way out from the cells. The guards paid him little heed, perhaps some shred of sympathy for the prisoner meaning they did not mind that her friends should visit her. Or maybe it was Morgana's obvious sorrow at this that had them remain silent, either way he knew they'd never tell him.

He arrived at Gwen's cell, ironically the one he himself had spent a night in, but unlike him she was chained to the wall inside. The sound of his footsteps caused her to look up from her bleak stare across the cell, the sight of him standing at the bars bringing her to her feet and towards him until those chains halted her progress.

Her face was wet with tears, but there was gratitude in her eyes when she spoke to him.

"Thank you."

Merlin regarded her, confused. Why should she thank him when he was the reason she was down here?

"What for?"

She tried to smile, but it was a frail shadow as she answered.

"Coming to see me."

"I'm sorry."

His apology was out before he'd even thought it, Gwen frowning a little before looking off to once side distantly.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about me..." She swallowed, stifling a sob "...There's no point crying about it." She hesitated, looking at him again. "I mean, I'm not saying you were going you cry about me. Obviously I don't think that."

Merlin couldn't help but smile sadly at that, at her still apologising when she feared something she said would offend him.

"Oh, Gwen... I can't let this happen."

She interrupted him, her voice trembling.

"Please, one thing... Y-you don't have to, but..."

Merlin leaned against the bars, waiting for her answer.

"What?"

She remained silent, not speaking a word until finally she looked up at him again.

"Remember me..."

Merlin shook his head, not willing to accept this.

"You're not going to die. I'm _not _going to let this happen."

He practically stormed out of the dungeons, walking through the castle ignoring everyone and everything he passed. Staying safe was meaningless if he couldn't save Gwen from his own stupid actions.

He burst into the council chambers as soon as he arrived at them, speaking out before the guards at the door could restrain him.

"It was me! It was me who used the magic to cure Gwen's father! Gwen is not the sorcerer..._I am!_"

"Merlin! Are you _mad?_"

Gaius had risen from his seat, Merlin ignoring him and keeping his eyes on the king as he then bowed his head to him.

"I cannot let her die for me. I place myself at your mercy."

Gaius turned to Uther.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about, Sire."

"I _do!_"

In the pause that followed, Uther gestured to the nearby guards, while Arthur continued to stare at his servant like Merlin had grown an extra head.

"Then arrest him."

"_Father_, please, I cannot allow this. This is madness!" Arthur exclamation was one of utter disbelief, as he approached where Merlin had been seized by a pair of guards. "There's no way that _Merlin_ is a sorcerer."

"Did you not hear him?"

"Yes."

Uther's response was bland.

"He admitted it."

Arthur was still looking rather stumped by this.

"He saved my life, remember?"

"Why should he fabricate such a story?"

Arthur glanced at Gaius, immediately getting an idea.

"As... Gaius said. He's got a _grave... mental _disease."

Uther leaned forward in his chair, waiting for his son to continue.

"Really?"

Arthur hesitated, before pointing to his servant who reacted in immediate shock and embarrassment to the words that followed.

"He's in love."

"What?"

"With Gwen."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No way!"

"I saw you yesterday with that flower she'd given you."

Merlin began to splutter, while Gaius resumed his seat and the other nobles around the table started to smile in humour. Even the king had gotten up to walk to once side shaking his head.

Merlin continued to protest.

"I'm _not _in love with her."

Arthur put an arm across his shoulders, now that the guards had released him. His tone was almost taunting.

"It's all right. You can admit it."

"I don't even think of her like that!"

Uther raised his eyebrows as he leaned on the back of one of the chairs round the table.

"Perhaps she cast a spell on _you_."

Merlin wanted to swear. Dear gods even the _king_ was making fun of him now, as the royal and everyone else in the room laughed in the silence that followed. Even the _guards_ were laughing.

Arthur glanced to his father, before putting a hand on top of Merlin's head.

"Merlin is a wonder... But the wonder is that he's such an _idiot_." Arthur tweaked Merlin's head at the last word, before letting go of him and walking away. "There's no way he's a sorcerer..."

Uther turned away, returning to his seat as he spoke.

"Don't waste my time again. Let him go."

The guards returned to their positions, as did Arthur, while Gaius rose from his seat with a nod of apology to the king before striding to Merlin and dragging him out of the chamber. It was thus, for the second time in a single day, that Merlin shortly found himself shoved through the door into the physician's chambers.

Merlin shook his head.

"Arthur's the idiot."

"No, he was right to do what he did... And thankfully he saved you from your own stupidity."

Merlin frowned, striding after his mentor as the old man crossed the chamber.

"What else could I do? It's _my_ fault Gwen's going to die."

Gaius turned and faced him.

"Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease."

Merlin snorted.

"Well, whatever it is. One thing's for sure, there's no way Arthur is going to find it... He _thinks_ he is so sharp. Even when I _told_ him I was a warlock, he still couldn't see it."

Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes it's very hard to spot."

"Then maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat."

Gaius picked up a set of keys from one of his shelves, glancing at his ward.

"I don't think you'll find one big enough." He set about putting a number of things into a bag. "Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water. Come with me."

He led Merlin out of the castle and through one of the tiny side-gates through the walls, heading along the top of the steep embankment outside of them towards a door overlooked by one of the watch-posts above. He used one of the keys from the ring to open it, and Merlin stared at the steps into darkness that lay beyond.

"What's down there?"

Gaius grabbed one of the torches propped against the wall just inside the door, lighting it using the flint and steel hung on a cord above them.

"This leads to some of the caves below the castle. There's a natural spring in here, which was dammed up and channelled so that it feeds into the city's wells. All of the city's water comes from here, so if there's a source of the disease affecting all our water, then it can only be in here." Their path now lit by the torch Gaius carried, they descended the stairway until it passed into a collection of crudely hewn caves. The physician led the way unerringly through them, pointing to where a wall across an alcove had created a pool of water. "There. Take a sample."

Merlin walked up to the pool, getting a vial out of the bag he'd been made to carry. When he dipped it in the water he felt a sudden sense of foreboding, quickly capping the vial and stepping back to where Gaius stood. Something definitely wasn't right in here.

"Gaius..."

The physician frowned.

"What is it?"

Merlin swallowed, the hair on his neck standing on end even as the water in the pool started to ripple.

"We _might _want to get out of here."

The water in the pool surged upwards in a cascade as the surface was broken, a creature of twisted form and sharp teeth screeching before starting to move as if towards them.

They ran for the exit, locking the door behind them once they reached it. Merlin was almost shaking as Gaius pulled him into motion again.

"How did you know that was there?"

Merlin shook his head, his skin still crawling.

"That thing is magical, I could sense it as soon as I put my hand in the water... But it's not like the magic I do, it felt _wrong_."

The physician's expression was grim, even as his surprise at Merlin sensing it faded. Should he really have been surprised, given how little the both of them still knew of the young warlock's gifts?

"We need to get back to my chambers and find out what that thing was. Maybe then we can find how to destroy it."

~(-)~

It was nearly an hour later that they found what they sought, the two of them stooped over a book looking at a picture of the creature they had seen.

Gaius frowned, knowing it didn't bode well.

"It was an afanc... A beast born of clay, conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Remember what I told you before, about how only certain very powerful sorcerers can create a true living creature from something that is not. It means that it's no regular spell-caster that sent this." He sighed. "Now we have to find a way to defeat it."

The both of them turned to look at the massive and messy array of books the physician owned, Merlin shaking his head.

"But that could take days. Gwen will be dead by then."

"Have you got a better idea?"

At his mentor's question, Merlin left the room... Only to return in disgust barely half-an-hour later and begin pulling down books to look for something, muttering while he did so... Stupid dragon and his riddles... And walking past the pyre being built in the courtyard hadn't helped.

"'Trust the elements at my command'? Yeah, _big_ help, that one."

He was still looking when Gaius returned from wherever he'd gone, the physician frowning in puzzlement at the array of books Merlin had already gotten down.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

Merlin glanced at him, before resuming reading the titles on the spines of the books.

"Looking for a book on elements. Which one would I find them in?"

Gaius walked over, indicating them with a hand.

"Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process."

Merlin paused in his searching.

"But how will that help me kill an afanc?"

Gaius was still frowning.

"Well the afanc is a creature made from earth and water, that's two of the base elements."

"What are the other two?"

"Wind and fire." Gaius came closer. "How did you find this out?"

Merlin just shrugged. It wasn't like he was going to tell his mentor he'd gone to see a dragon, whose main source of amusement seemed to be from being as awkward as was humanly... or dragonly... possible.

"Er, I just knew. Part of my powers."

"What else do your powers tell you?"

Gaius was regarding him rather strangely, waiting for him to answer. Merlin reply held a tiny note of sarcasm.

"That I am only one side of the coin. The brighter side, obviously."

"And who's the other side?"

Merlin let out a long breath, almost musing to himself.

"Think that might be Arthur."

~(-)~

The bell outside tolled, Arthur walking into the council chambers with a heavy heart. He wanted anything but to be here at this moment when his father spoke.

"Have you found anything else?"

Arthur bowed his head, solemn.

"I've tried... But I can keep looking."

Uther stood straight from where he'd been leaning over the table, but remained with his back to his son.

"People are dying... We can't delay any longer... We must kill the witch. Bring her execution forward to tonight."

Arthur closed his eyes at that statement, but didn't utter a sound before wordlessly leaving the chamber and heading to his rooms. He'd gone, briefly, to the dungeons to check on Gwen, but found her laid silent and apparently asleep in her cell... He doubted that were true though, more likely she pretended so that if Morgana or Merlin were to visit her she wouldn't have to face them and the tears that would surely follow. He'd wanted _so_ much to find proof that she was innocent, not because he cared about her particularly, but because he felt responsible for her plight. She was going to die at sunset, and he was almost certain it would make _no_ difference to the plague afflicting the city.

He reached his chambers and went to the window, ignoring the mess of plates bearing half-eaten food that littered his main table. The sight of the pyre had him move from there though, to sit on the edge of his bed instead. He remained there in silence, until a short while later he heard his door open.

Morgana paused when she saw the mess on the table, Arthur glancing to it when he came into view.

"Sorry about all this. Merlin's not been in today."

Morgana raised her eyebrows a little, inwardly amused considering she knew Merlin was standing in the hallway outside. After hearing the Gwen's execution was being brought forward, she'd gone to Gaius' chambers only to learn they had discovered the source of the disease... And that they also had to convince _Arthur_ to help them destroy it.

Regarding the prince almost thoughtfully, she put on her best sympathetic voice.

"Poor Merlin."

Arthur didn't seem to be listening, his response almost dismissive.

"Yeah."

She smirked ever so slightly.

"To offer to give up his life to save Gwen's...I certainly can't imagine any man loving _me _so much."

Arthur, figuring she was just being deliberately irritating, remained dismissive.

"No, I can't imagine that either."

The smile widened slightly. Was that a challenge?

"That's because you're not like Merlin. He's a lover."

Arthur faced her, almost looking like he wanted to roll his eyes at her remarks.

"Yeah. That's because I haven't found the right person to _love._"

Yes, it was a challenge... Dear dear, the prince actually thought he could beat her in a war of words.

She tilted her head, her tone slightly mocking as he turned to walk away.

"Sadly, the age of gallantry seems to be dead... You look around and all you see are small men not big enough to fill their armour... There's not one of them able to stand up for what is right."

Arthur paused at those words, turning to face her. Was she here for the reason he _thought_ she was here?

"What do you want me to do?"

She smiled, victorious.

"Merlin, you can come in now."

Arthur's face immediately said that she thought she _had_ to be joking, before sure enough Merlin peered around the door.

He smiled, a bit nervously.

"Um, hi."

Arthur let out an exasperated sigh, folding his arms across his chest.

"Get to the _point_, Merlin."

The servant held up and jangled a set of keys, a half-cheery half-sarcastic smile on his face.

"Gaius and I found something called an afanc, down at the spring where all the city's water comes from, and we need someone who is _really_ good at fighting to help us kill it and prove that Gwen is innocent... Strangely enough, _you_ were the one that came to mind."

In the pause that followed, Arthur glanced at Morgana, the woman simply tilting her head and speaking.

"Well? Are you coming or not? Because if you're not, then I'm just going to grab a sword and go down there and kill it myself."

Arthur seemed to think about it, before turning and picking up his sword from where he'd propped it against the wall. All three of them headed out of the castle, Merlin leading the way to the door outside the walls and unlocking it with the keys Gaius had given him.

All three of them lit and carried torches, Arthur drawing his sword before they descended the stairs and entered the caves. They were halfway to the pool when the prince finally decided to say something.

"You'd better be right about this, Merlin."

Any retort from the servant was cut off, by the echoing growl that chose that moment to reach their ears. Merlin felt like his skin was crawling again, compounded by the fact he only realised now that he hadn't looked up a spell for this. Morgana charging into Gaius' chambers had distracted him.

Oblivious to the nearby secret warlock's dilemma, Arthur glanced over his shoulder at Morgana.

"You should stay here."

She frowned, shaking her head.

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Scared I'll show you up?"

"Father will slam us _both_ in chains if he knew I'd endangered you."

"Good he doesn't know then."

Her tart response made him scowl.

"I'm telling you, Morgana. Turn back, you could get hurt."

She remained there, stubborn, but there was a hint of concern in her voice.

"So could you..." She started to smirk. "...If you don't get out of my way."

She walked ahead, forcing the two men to follow after her. They kept searching, wandering through the passages, flinching at every noise and shadow until a scream from Morgana heralded a glimpse of the beast.

It took a swipe with a clawed hand at Arthur, before vanishing again into the darkness beyond the torchlight. Ok, now he knew that Merlin _hadn't_ been making this up.

"Did you see where it went?"

Merlin pointed.

"I think it's gone this way."

They kept looking around, eyes passing nervously from passage to passage around them. The flickering light turning every crooked edge in a rock face into a looming monster until the real one lunged from the shadows.

Arthur stabbed at it with his sword, keeping it back yet seemingly unable to injure it. Morgana swung her torch at it, the afanc hesitating due to the flame yet still managing to knock Arthur's sword from his hand.

Behind them both, Merlin watched while frantically trying to think what to do, racking his head for a spell when right now his knowledge of the Old Tongue was just about non-existent. How could he create his own spell when he didn't know the words?

The dragon's voice rumbled into his mind, amused as always...

_'What is the Old Magic to you? Hmmm? You who are __**born **__of it and are brother to it. Trust yourself, young warlock, and the knowledge that lies __**inside**__...'_

Merlin almost stumbled when the voice stopped, his attention drawn back to the battle before him when the afanc knocked the torch from Morgana's hand.

All fear and thought stopped in that moment, the instinct to protect Arthur taking over.

"Arthur! Use the torch!" The prince reacted to his shout, lunging forward with the torch descending towards the beast's head, while unheard behind him Merlin found himself speaking without once having to think about the words. "_Lyft is pe in baelwielm ac forhienan!_"

A gust of wind whipped though the caves, reaching the flame from the torch at the moment it struck the afanc. The air made the fire spread like a blaze across oil, engulfing the beast and charring it to a smoking hulk while Merlin smiled in the background... Although he was making a mental note to tell the dragon a thing or two about _timing_. That hint would have been _just_ a bit better if he hadn't left it so damn late.

Arthur and Morgana stared at the creature as it dissolved into dust, the latter actually looking impressed.

"Nice job, Arthur."

Merlin strode past them, aware of some other lingering trace of nearby similar magic, now that the afanc was dead. He arrived at the pool, propping his torch against the side of the passage before climbing over the wall and into the water.

Arthur and Morgana followed him, stopping by the wall while the former muttered.

"Merlin, the people of Camelot have to _drink_ that. What are you doing?"

Merlin didn't look back, lying even as he looked for what he could sense.

"I spotted something back here when I was here before, with Gaius. I couldn't get it because the afanc was in the way." He looked over his shoulder, grinning. "You're worried about _me_ being in the water? The afanc was swimming in it well before I got here." He turned his attention back to what he looked for, finding it wedged at the side of one of the channels that sent water to the wells. He grabbed it, wading back to the wall and showing it to Arthur once he'd climbed over. "It looks like this is what it came out of."

~(-)~

The physician strode into the council chambers, Uther turning to face him when he arrived. Arthur had already been to him to report the slaying of the afanc, getting the king to suspend Gwen's execution to allow for a chance for signs it had stopped the plague.

And stop the plague it had, the time overnight also allowing Gaius the chance to examine the item that Merlin had found.

He stopped beside the king, glad to be able to utter these words.

"Good news sire...There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are recovering."

The king looked relieved, smiling as he picked up the goblet from the table beside him.

"Good. It's strange, I've never heard of an afanc before."

Gaius nodded.

"It's conjured from clay by powerful magic. The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One who has the power to mirror the spirit of life." He unfolded the cloth from round the item he held, revealing a piece of a large egg emblazoned with numerous symbols in red. He turned it over and pointed to one in particular. "My ward found this at the water source... It bears the mark of Nimueh."

Uther went pale, shaking his head as he spoke in a whisper of denial.

"No..."

Gaius understood his reaction, knowing all too well what that name meant to the king.

"We must remain vigilant, Sire."

The king turned away, voice heavy with dread.

"Will I never be rid of her?"

"Sire..."

"Leave me!"

The council members who were present in the room began to file out, Gaius remaining where he was before speaking hesitantly.

"The girl, Sire?"

Uther did not look at him, but did respond in a quiet voice.

"...She is to be freed."

Gaius bowed, before turning to leave.

"Thank you, Sire."

~(-)~

Merlin sat at the table in Gaius' chambers, still elated from seeing Gwen's smile as she was released and reunited with her father. Not even Morgana promising not to tell Gwen about him 'secretly' being 'in love' with her could dampen it... Even if that was a bit annoying. Arthur wasn't going to let him live this down for _weeks_.

The plague was over, Gwen was saved, and he'd found out something new about his magic. Knowing he could call words up like that in emergencies was going to make protecting Arthur a _whole_ lot easier. In fact, he was in such a good mood about that, that as soon as Gaius sat down at the table with him, he couldn't help himself but talk about it. Gaius had been way too busy to talk about it last night or this morning.

"It was really weird. When I got down there, I realised I hadn't looked up any spell I could use against the afanc. I honestly thought I was going to get us all killed because of it, but then when the moment came and I had to act... The words just came to me."

He stuffed a piece of fish into his mouth, chewing it while Gaius regarded him speculatively.

"They just came to you?"

Merlin nodded, swallowing his mouthful.

"Yeah, I knew what I wanted to tell the magic to do, but I didn't know the words in the Old Tongue. But when I needed them, it was like they were just there and I said them."

The physician frowned, puzzled.

"That's odd... I've heard before of sorcerers having an instinctive knowledge of the Old Tongue, but it's rare to encounter it among any but those descended of the Dragonlor..." He paused, shaking his head and continuing hastily. "Dragonlords. Besides them, it's rare but not unheard of, and almost always accompanies strong magical talent."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, gesturing to himself.

"Strong magical talent... that's me. But really, this is going to make protecting Arthur a _lot_ easier from now on. I had a look at my book again last night, and once I realised I could do this I can look at the words and know how I'm supposed to say them. No more mis-pronounced incantations! It's great." He stuffed another piece of fish into his mouth, swallowing before something occured to him. "Wait... This fish didn't come from the water did it?"

Gaius smiled.

"Well where else is it going to come from? The water's fine now." The smile changed to an expression of concern. "That's not your worry. This was the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to her attention."

Merlin picked at his fish with his fork, unconcerned.

"Doubt it." He looked up, bemused. "Well no one else seems to appreciate my skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am."

Gaius raised his eyebrows, rising to his feet and looking down at his ward.

"One day, Merlin... One day..."

Merlin watched as the physician retrieved his drink from where it rested on another table.

"One day what?"

Gaius smiled, putting a hand on the young warlock's shoulder.

"One day people won't believe... what an idiot you were."

"...Thanks."

Both of them started to laugh, unknowing of being watched... Unknowing of the fury Nimueh now directed at the younger of them.

She glared at the image in the water within the font, her lips pressed together in an angry line.

"...Merlin... You will _pay_ for this..."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: DUN DUN DUN DUN! It always amazes me just how much Merlin can piss people off even when he's not trying to, hehehe. Also I just HAVE to mention how funny it was transcribing the scene where Merlin confesses. The line where Arthur says he has a '**_**grave...**__**mental **_**disease' cracks me up every time I hear it XD**

**On another note, one more sub-ep and I can write the episode I'm REALLY looking forward to doing. The Poisoned Chalice :D**


	16. A Hard Lesson Learnt 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well this is going to be a fairly short sub-ep in terms of events, 2-3 scenes per chapter. But beyond the filling of some obvious ****plot-holes**** from the show, and a lead-in for the next episode, there's not really a lot for me to cover in this one. The next sub-ep will be better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Burdens of Duty (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 16: A Hard Lesson Learnt ~Part 1~

During his evening chores the laughter from the midday meal with Gaius wore off, his thoughts once again returning to how his foolish actions had done more harm than good. Yes, the city was recovering now, but it had almost cost him the life of a friend.

Merlin carried his laden tray towards the kitchens, mounded as it was with two days worth of plates and bits of leftover food. Seriously, which servant had been taking Arthur his meals during the past four days? If he was completely honest with himself, he would bet the mess with the plates had been deliberate. Even in the midst of a plague, while he was helping Gaius seek a cure, some servant who didn't like him had decided to make sure there would be something to welcome him back. It was childish and pathetic considering how serious things had been, but it didn't surprise him. He was starting to catch on to how castle gossip and intrigue moved about, and how certain types of people think.

He shook his head, thinking about a few of the mutters he'd heard just a while ago when he'd taken a large pile of Arthur's dirty clothing down to the laundry rooms. The plague was over, the status quo restored, and now instead of being Gaius' respected assistant in a crisis he was back to being Arthur's manservant... With all the muttering behind his back that that entailed.

He left the tray at the kitchens, although he did go to the trouble of scraping all the food scraps from the plates into the slop-bin. He heard a couple of other comments on his way out the doors, but they were lost among the general racket of that arrangement of rooms. On a normal day he wouldn't even care what people said, and today he cared even less with all that was on his mind.

He found himself standing at the edge of the central courtyard, looking to where the pyre had now been dismantled and taken away. In that instant a rather morbid thought came to mind, as he wondered what it would have been like to be stood atop it and burned. It was enough to make him shudder, and enough remind him again of the reason for his troubled thoughts.

Merlin headed out though the castle gates, his intention being to go to the tavern and see if a few mugs of cider would stop his mind dwelling on all the things that had gone wrong or could have gone wrong. He was almost there by the time he remembered he didn't have any money with him, and so he changed direction to head somewhere else in the waning light.

It didn't take long to reach Gwen's house, the growing shadows gathered around him when he looked through one of the windows to check on her. Morgana had given her today and tomorrow off, to recover from the ordeal of her time in the castle dungeons. Now she sat inside her house, talking to her father about something. When she glanced towards the window he quickly backed away, turning to leave only to stop when the door of the house opened and she called out after him.

"Merlin."

He turned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket and avoiding her gaze.

"I just came to check you were all right."

She smiled, touched by his concern.

"I'm fine." She gestured towards the inside of the house. "Come in. I've got rose-hip tea brewing if you'd like some."

Merlin backed up a step, shaking his head.

"No, really, it's ok."

Another figure came to the door, Tom peering out past his daughter.

"Come in, lad. I wanted to talk to you anyway. Come on, I insist you at least let us show you some hospitality."

Merlin hesitated, before giving into the inevitable and nodding.

"Ok..."

He walked up to the door, letting the father and daughter usher him inside and seat him at the table. Gwen immediately went to the hearth to check the kettle of tea, while Tom placed himself opposite their guest and regarded him with gratitude.

"I never got the chance before, but I wanted tell you just how much it means to me that you saved my daughter. Even when everyone was condemning her, you never once doubted she was innocent." He looked over to where Gwen was stood. "For a moment I truly thought I'd lost her, until word came that the real source of the plague had been found and destroyed. I understand that the city has you to thank for that."

Merlin felt very uncomfortable sat there under Tom's regard, fixing his gaze on his hands.

"Well it was Gaius more than me. It was his idea to go check the spring that supplies the wells."

"But it was you who led Arthur to it and helped him slay that beast. Without your determination, that might not have happened in time to save Gwen." Tom sighed, seeming distant. "I just wish I knew who it was that cured me."

Merlin had to force himself to remain composed.

"To tell them off for getting Gwen arrested?"

"No... To thank them for saving my life."

Merlin stared at him, shocked.

"But, because of them Gwen was almost executed."

The woman in question came back to the table, kettle and three mugs in hand. She started to pour the tea, glancing at Merlin as she did so.

"What dad's saying is that he knows whoever did it was just trying to help. Me getting arrested was an accident. Whoever put that poultice under his pillow, probably didn't mean for that to happen. Besides, everything worked out all right... Will work out all right."

Merlin frowned, catching the undertone to her voice.

"Is something wrong?"

Tom accepted his drink from his daughter, frowning slightly before taking a sip from it.

"There's a stigma hanging over this house right now. The neighbours all think Gwen sought out a sorcerer for a cure, and while I don't doubt many would be willing to do that in the same situation, they're still acting as though we're to be avoided. If it keeps up, it could hurt my business."

Gwen seated herself, reaching out and placing a hand on her father's arm.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. They'll forget after a while."

Once again Merlin felt the surge of guilt return, remaining quiet until he'd finished his drink. When he was done he rose to his feet, sighing as he did so.

"Thank you for the tea, I appreciate it. And... I'll have a word with Arthur, and see if I can talk him into helping clear your names. It's worth a try."

Gwen started to shake her head.

"Oh no, Merlin, you've done more than enough for us already. If not for you, I'd be dead."

Merlin forced himself to put on a smile, while inside the guilt was still raging. If not for him, her life wouldn't have been in danger at all.

"I want to do it anyway. What else are friends for?" He nodded to Tom before facing her once last time. "I need to get going, or Gaius will wonder where I am. I'll see you tomorrow Gwen."

He left the house, breaking into a run as soon as he was out of sight of her home. Why did they have to be so _grateful?_ It had been hard enough coming to terms with the consequences of what he'd done, without him feeling even worse about it. He felt like such a hypocrite, sitting there listening to their praise while at the same time knowing he was the cause of their misfortune. He needed to make this right, and this time he wasn't going to try use magic to take a short-cut.

He was still subdued when he arrived back at Gaius' chambers, the physician looking up from where he worked and frowning a little.

"Where have you been? I was starting to wonder where you were."

Merlin's expression was apologetic.

"Sorry, I just went to see how Gwen was doing."

He headed for the main table, sitting down to pick at the food placed there for him. Meanwhile Gaius set down his pen.

"So how was she?"

Merlin sighed, still picking at the food. He didn't exactly feel hungry right now.

"Her neighbours and the rest of the people in town are avoiding her and Tom, because they think she sought out magic to cure him." He gritted his teeth. "She's going thought this because of me. I thought that once people knew she didn't cause the plague, everything would be all right."

Gaius got up and came over, seating himself opposite his ward.

"Unfortunately it doesn't work like that. The damage is done, and now you can see the true cost of your actions. There will be nothing for it but to hope the rumours will fade."

Merlin looked at him, expression bleak.

"I just wish I was free to help people without having to worry about the law. It's not fair. To think that because of it, there are going to be times I'll have to sit and do nothing when I could." He shook his head, cursing himself. "It's all because I left that _stupid _poultice behind. If I'd gone back for it, then she wouldn't have been arrested. Everyone down there thinks she bought it off a sorcerer, and what if the king remembers it and has her arrested again?"

Gaius patted him on the arm.

"There's nothing we can do. Certainly you can't say where it really came from. Without another explanation, people are going to assume she did indeed purchase it."

Merlin frowned, making himself eat before pausing mid-mouthful as he got an idea. Maybe that would work, to get Arthur to help clear Gwen's name. He quickly finished his food, giving his mentor a wan smile.

"I think I might know how to fix this. I need to talk to Arthur in the morning."

He headed for his room, Gaius calling out after him.

"And how will that help?"

Merlin glanced back at him, his smile tinged with sadness.

"By making everyone think my act of mercy was someone else's act of malice... I don't think Gwen's father will want to thank the one who cured him anymore..."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, major OMG that plot hole is ENORMOUS! Seriously, hello? Uther? You and everyone else conveniently forgot that Gwen supposedly cured her father with magic, or at least bought something magical to do it. Both break the law!**

**On another note, poor Merlin. His idea will be explained in full next chapter.**


	17. A Hard Lesson Learnt 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next bit :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Burdens of Duty (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 17: A Hard Lesson Learnt ~Part 2~

Merlin hesitated when he entered Arthur's chambers the next morning, crossing the room to set the breakfast tray on the table. Coming up with the idea was one thing, but getting Arthur to do what he was going to ask might be a different matter entirely.

Arthur watched him, frowning ever so slightly. He was starting to catch on about certain little things about his new servant, including the fact that Merlin _never_ hesitated in that way to enter the room unless he was nervous about something.

He got out of his bed, walking over to the table while giving the servant a long look.

"What it is? Go on, tell me."

Merlin looked up from where he was stirring up the fire, glancing away nervously for a moment before starting to mumble. It was going to be hard to say all this when he knew what was coming was a complete lie, but it would be for the best.

"It's Gwen and her father. I went to see how they were doing, and well... Their neighbours are all edgy, because they think Gwen sought out magic to cure him."

Arthur sat down, his expression unconcerned.

"And if she did, she should be thankful my father seems to have forgotten that fact."

Merlin stood up straight, starting to frown.

"That's not what I meant. Gwen is adamant she has no idea where the poultice came from, and that made me think."

"You can think?"

Merlin's frown deepened at that interruption, starting to get exasperated.

"What I'm trying to say it, look at what happened after it was found. Everyone was blaming her, and the attention was drawn away from the water supply. If Gaius and I hadn't gone to check it despite Gwen being accused, the afanc wouldn't have been found." He spread his arms, still looking at the prince. "What better way to draw attention away from where it was."

Arthur paused mid-mouthful, swallowing the food he'd been chewing.

"Wait, you think that the poultice..."

Merlin nodded.

"Was planted. Gwen's served in the castle for years, and is the Lady Morgana's maid. She's well known in the castle and the city, respected among the staff. By painting her as a witch it got _everyone's_ attention. For the people of the city it's a massive scandal. The Lady Morgana's maid a witch? Using magic? Breaking the law?"

Arthur had to fight not to frown, Merlin having no idea what those words did to him. The feeling of responsibility for Gwen's situation rose up once again, gnawing at his conscience.

"And what are you suggesting I do?"

Merlin walked over, stopping beside the table.

"Issue a formal statement that Gwen was framed by the sorcerer who created the plague, to distract the search and prevent the true source being found and destroyed."

Arthur sighed.

"You do realise I'd have get my father's permission to do that."

Merlin gestured towards the door, adamant.

"So go ask him." He then added wryly. "Before Morgana catches on about how people are talking about Gwen, and comes asks you herself. At least this way she won't get mad at you, and you'll actually put her in a good mood instead of her coming down here to rant at you."

So Merlin was trying to play the Morgana trick to make him do as was asked. Well, he'd decided he would do it as soon as that feeling of guilt had come back, but he couldn't let the servant think he'd won so easily.

Arthur waited a long moment, before starting to look irritated and nodding.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"_Thank you!_"

Merlin broke out into a grin, until Arthur began to rattle off a list of chores.

"Don't get too pleased. There's a lot of work in here after the time you were helping Gaius. I want the entire room cleaned, the bedding changed, and the floor scrubbed... And you can start off by sorting out something for me to wear."

Merlin, who for a moment looked as though he was going to complain, instead nodded in thoughtful acceptance. He'd asked a big favour, and in return for it being granted not a single smart comment passed his lips during the time before Arthur left to see the king.

It was as he was heading there that something then occurred to the prince... By doing this, by listening to the request and agreeing to try, had he just managed to earn a bit of Merlin's respect? He'd thought it might be hard to do it, too annoying to be bothered with trying, but if all it would take would be to listen and do something when it was the right thing... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

He arrived at his father's chambers, knowing that it was still early enough that the king likely wouldn't have left them just yet. Sure enough he was there, one of his servants helping him with his jacket in prelude to going out the door.

He seemed surprised to see his son, turning to face him.

"Is something the matter, Arthur?"

Faced with that question, the prince re-evaluated his previous thoughts... Listening and doing the right thing wouldn't be so bad if it didn't involve facing his father. But, he'd said he would do it, and he wanted to. Maybe then the feeling he was responsible for Gwen's problems would go away.

"It's about Gwen, Morgana's maid. I've been thinking, and after slaying the afanc I believe that poultice we found may have been planted in her house."

The king frowned, now reminded of why he'd had her arrested in the first place.

"Planted, for what reason?"

Arthur remained composed, solemn as he explained.

"Like I said, she's Morgana's maid... A high profile servant... What better way to distract us from finding the real source, than to provide us with a fake one. One that would raise the maximum amount of fuss among the people in the city and the castle." He sighed, pretending he'd considered this angle himself instead of being told it by Merlin. "I've already started hearing that she and her father are being avoided, because of the rumours she sought magic to cure him. Her name needs to be cleared of that... before _Morgana_ finds out and starts breathing down our necks about it."

He'd raised his eyebrows at that last part, looking bemused at the thought. Uther stared at him for a moment in response to that, before starting to shake his head and letting out a single chuckle.

"That she would... You theory makes complete sense, and is just the sort of underhanded tactics I would expect from a sorcerer capable creating that plague. You may issue a statement to clear that woman's name. I leave it in your hands."

Arthur bowed, before turning to leave the room.

"Yes, Sire."

He returned to his chambers, allowing himself a deep sight of relief once he was out of sight of any guards or servants. That had been nerve-racking, but now that he knew he could go ahead and clear Gwen's name the nerves were being replaced by almost elation. It felt _good_ to be doing this... A pity he could never admit that to Merlin. The servant would never let him hear the end of it.

He arrived back at his rooms to find Merlin absent, but also noted the breakfast tray was gone, heading to the smaller table by the window where his pens and other things were laid out. He sat there and started writing the official notice, ignoring his servant when Merlin returned with fresh linens and proceeding to change the bedding. When it was done, Arthur unlocked a small box he kept on his desk, lifting out the seal that rested within... Come to think of it, this was the first time his father had directed him to do something that required him to use it...

Arthur felt a tiny smile tug at his lips, before using a candle to melt a small pool of red wax onto the bottom-right corner of the document, where he'd placed a short length of red ribbon. He then pressed the seal into that pool, holding it for a few seconds before carefully lifting it away. This was it, the first officially sealed document he'd ever done completely by himself.

He returned the seal to its box and locked it, letting the wax completely cool before rolling up the document and then rising to his feet. Merlin had finished changing the bedding, and was now piling the dirty sheets into a basket until Arthur stopped him.

"Come on, you asked for this, so you get to be there when I hand it over. Leave that there until we get back."

Merlin looked at the roll of paper in the prince's hand.

"So that's?"

Arthur nodded.

"An official pardon clearing Gwen of any and all charges and accusations. My father agreed with me that my theory the poultice was planted to turn her into a distraction was almost certainly true."

Merlin frowned.

"_Your_ theory?"

"Well I couldn't exactly say to him that my _servant_ came up with it, could I?"

He headed for the door, Merlin forced to hastily follow or be left behind. Arthur wanted to do this now, wanted to know that the consequences of his actions had been made up for. He kept to his brisk pace all the way out of the castle, and all the way to where Gwen's house lay. The sight of him striding through the streets holding a scroll drew a lot of attention, several clusters of people gathering to watch and murmur to each other when he stopped outside Gwen's house.

Arthur glanced at Merlin, using a tilt of his chin to indicate he should be the one to knock on the door. The servant hurried to do so, giving a startled and anxious Gwen a tiny smile when she opened it.

She swallowed nervously, lowering her head when she saw the prince standing there.

"How may I help you, My Lord?"

Arthur didn't answer, at least not directly, instead unrolling the document he carried and declaring its contents for all those present to hear.

"I hearby bring official notification, that you, Guinevere, are hereby pardoned and deemed innocent on all accused counts pertaining to the use of magic and enchantments. It is the judgement of the king, that you were framed in an attempt to prevent the discovery of the true source of the plague." He rolled it up again, stepping forward and handing it to her. "You are deemed a true and loyal servant of the royal household, so let there be no ill word spoken against your good name."

Gwen was utterly shocked, accepting it before bowing deeply.

"Thank you, Sire. I am honoured to serve in your household."

Arthur nodded once, before turning and briskly walking away, while Merlin ushered the astounded Gwen back into her house.

She remained looking towards the open door, murmuring to Merlin when the other servant tried to get her to sit down.

"What did he mean by I was 'framed'?"

Merlin felt a pang inside him, forcing himself to remain calm as he replied to that.

"You're the Lady Morgana's maid, a high profile servant. The poultice was obviously planted in order to get you arrested, and draw attention away from where the afanc was."

Gwen, who had been starting to sit, stood straight and turned to him, horrified.

"But, that's a _lie_. I know that's a lie. There are plenty of better ways I could have framed than by curing my father... Merlin, how could you _twist _it like that?"

Merlin winced. He'd expected her to accept the idea, but instead she was still defending her father's saviour.

"Because it was the one story I knew Arthur, the king, and the people would believe... The one story that would clear your name."

She stared at him.

"But..."

Merlin took her by the shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"Look, if that person really did cure your father out of mercy, then I'm sure they will understand that this is the only way that you'll be able to move on from the consequences of it. 'Magic is evil', don't you know? Uther would never have believed it was done out of kindness." He glanced to the door, knowing Arthur would now be well down the street. "Now, I have to go. I'll see you around."

"Merlin..."

She followed him to the door when he left, staying there and watching him go. When he glanced back, he saw several of hers and Tom's neighbours, who had kept their distance, now happy to approach her again and wish them well. That had been a hard thing to do, but knowing everything would be all right now made it worth it.

He hurried to catch up to Arthur, the prince muttering when he fell into step behind him.

"Happy now?"

Merlin smiled, nodding even thought right now he had a lump in his throat.

"Yep, absolutely... Did you see how they all reacted? The people round there couldn't move quick enough to start pretending they'd never muttered things behind her back."

Arthur glanced over his shoulder at him, still walking.

"Well unfortunately that's how a lot of people are... Those that are too afraid of getting in trouble to stand up and do what's right. Not that I'm saying you're much better, although I'm not surprised that you pestered my into helping her considering your suicidal charge into the council chambers two days ago."

Merlin stopped in his tracks.

"I'm telling you, I am _not_ in love with her."

Arthur stopped as well, turning to face him and frowning.

"Well if you're not, then why did you do it?"

Merlin hesitated. Ok, maybe blurting that wasn't such a good idea.

"...Because she's my friend, and I wasn't going to _abandon _her when I knew there was no way she was guilty. It was the only thing I could think of right then and it... _seemed _like a good idea at the time."

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"You thought it was a good idea to volunteer to jump onto the pyre instead of her?" He grabbed Merlin by the arm, pulling him into motion back towards the castle again and giving him a small push. "You really _are_ an idiot. Go on, get back to your chores. I still have to start sorting things out for King Bayard's visit in two weeks. It's lucky the plague's been dealt with, or we might well have had to cancel it. Which wouldn't be good considering the amount of negotiations it's taken to get things to this point."

Merlin paused, looking back.

"Negotiations?"

Arthur folded his arms across his chest.

"Go... _now_. If you're so curious, ask Gaius about it in your _own _time and not mine."

Catching the hint of annoyance in Arthur's tone, Merlin decided to do as he was told and just go. He wasn't going to wind Arthur up after he'd just done that for Gwen.

He hurried away, Arthur watching him go only now admitting something. He'd asked himself before if Merlin were worth earning the respect of, and he now honestly believed he was... How many people would willingly and unflinchingly sacrifice themselves, for no other reason than to help a friend?

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehee, Merlin has no idea that both he AND Arthur were guilt-tripping. Now they're both feeling better XD**


	18. A Hard Lesson Learnt 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Dum Dee Dum Dee Doo! DOUBLE UPDATE! (Giggles)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hunith's Letter To Gaius (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 18: A Hard Lesson Learnt ~Part 3~

The bell tolled the coming of noon, and triggered the mass rush of servants heading into the kitchens to collect the meals for their masters.

Merlin struggled through the crowd, cursing that he hadn't paid more attention to the time and got here _before_ the bell. The crowd in the hallway seemed worse than usual, or at least no one heading in to the kitchens seemed to have the courtesy to move aside from those coming _out_.

Someone shoving past him jostled his elbow, making him rattle the tray and send one of the two bread rolls he carried on it rolling off. Without even thinking about it, he ducked down, hiding the golden glimmer of his eyes as he steadied the tray in his grip long enough to balance it and grab the roll from the floor. He then hurried from the crowded hallway and went up the nearby set of stairs, too busy discretely brushing any traces of dust from the bread roll to remember he should have taken a different set much further down the hall.

Merlin blinked, wondering where he was, until he reasoned that he if he was close enough to the one all the other servants used to get to the nobles' wing, then this way would theoretically let him get back to the normal route. If that were true, then if he kept going down it a side passage leading back to it would come along eventually.

It didn't, all of the adjoining passages going off to his left and not his right. He was all set to turn around when one of those openings on the right, just before the passage reached a dead end, turned out to be a very narrow set of dusty and disused spiral stairs. Figuring he was going to be late anyway at this rate, he decided he might as well see where they went.

He went up them, leaving them at the first exit assuming it would be the third floor. When he came out it through the narrow doorway, forced to brush past a slightly tatty wall hanging, it seemed he was in the area of the castle where guests-who-were-not-nobles would stay. A peek into one of the rooms revealed a bed and furniture of reasonable quality, although nothing of the standard the nobility would expect, and the bed itself held only a mattress indicating it had been quite some time since the room was last used. In fact just the generally dusty state of the floor in this passage indicated that people rarely came this way, although it seemed that at least the cobwebs were cleared on a regular basis.

He followed the hallway, tray of food still in hand, and paused when he reached the end of it. He then blinked, hardly able to believe his luck, when far down the hall to his left he spotted a statue he recognised and _knew_ was close to the nobles' wing.

Victorious, he headed straight for it and took the passage to the right, arriving at Arthur's chambers less than a minute later. He then went briskly though the door, all set to apologise for being late.

Arthur looked up from where he sat at his desk, seemingly surprised.

"Well well, on time for the second time in a single day... Will wonders never cease."

Merlin nearly paused in shock. He was on time? But he'd gone the wrong way and almost gotten lost. He set down the tray, leaving the stew and bread there for the prince before hurrying out again and starting to smile... He'd also not spent the entire trip struggling through hallways packed with other servants.

He went back to the disused passage, using a touch of magic to straighten the tatty wall hanging so its edge no longer intruded over the door from the stairs. This time he tried taking those stairs all the way down to what would be the ground floor and did a quick look around, starting to grin when a check down a nearby passage revealed they came out quite close to one of the store rooms where the cleaning supplies were kept, although it would be a winding route from this point to get to the kitchens. It seemed the only reason that set of stairs was ignored by the servants was because it was so cramped and narrow, and only led to an area of disused guest rooms. For a single servant with the wit to take advantage, it was perfectly placed and ideal to efficiently deal with chores and tasks.

Still smiling, Merlin entered the storeroom and got a dustpan, broom, bucket, and cloth. A trip to the nearby cistern filled that bucket, and a trouble-free climb up the steep and narrow stairway let him return to Arthur's chambers in half the time it would have taken normally.

In fact it was such a time-saver that Arthur hadn't even finished his food yet by the time he got back and peeked through the door to confirm it.

Merlin deliberately stayed outside the room, waiting until the prince was almost done before going in. There was no way he was going to let on he had a new trick to save time on all his chores. Time saved was time he could use for himself.

As soon as Arthur had finished the food, Merlin took the tray and cheerfully went back to the dusty stairway. Down one floor, retrace his steps to the junction with the next passage, and go down two more flights of steps to find himself rather close to the kitchens. It seemed like today was really starting to look up.

He left the tray by the large sinks where everything was washed, none of the staff even standing there yet having not expected anything to be brought back so soon. Several of them regarded him with surprise, Merlin just smiling cheerfully at them and giving them a wave before racing off to get his own midday meal.

Gaius seemed similarly surprised to see him arrive, it being at least fifteen minutes sooner than normal. He recovered quickly though, pointing to the hearth where some of the same stew that had been taken to Arthur was set in a pot close to the fire.

"I got something from the kitchens today, but don't get used to it. As Court Physician I'm entitled to have meals brought to me, but with you here as well it wouldn't be proper of me to do it too often. It could make the other servants start to resent you."

Merlin snorted, serving the stew up into two bowls.

"They resent me already, so it wouldn't be a big change, but I understand what you mean. Besides, it's cheaper for me to give you part of my wages towards food from the market, than to have a great big chunk taken out of it by the chief of staff. He's irritated enough as it is, because since I live here with you I don't have to pay for use of a room in the servants' wing."

Gaius raised his eyebrows.

"Don't grow too attached to the money you're saving, Merlin. I've seen the state of your tiny selection of clothing, and need remind you that as Arthur's manservant you will be expected to maintain a certain standard. As soon as you have enough, you and I will be seeing about getting you some new shirts and breeches. Boots as well while we're at it."

Merlin looked down at his boots, mottled as they were from dirt and long use.

"What's wrong with my boots?"

"Nothing, except that they are so worn it's a wonder they're still in one piece."

Merlin sighed, sitting himself down at the table when Gaius did the same.

"Should have figured it would be too good to be true, and here I was thinking I'd be able to save up and send money home to my mother."

Gaius regarded him for a moment.

"I know you'd like to, but Hunith can cope on her own. She managed to raise you by herself, didn't she? She no longer has to worry about feeding you, clothing you, those responsibilities are your own now. She's capable of looking after herself, and if you truly want to study magic then as you progress you will need to start purchasing the herbs, crystals, and stones that are required for the more complicated spells. When that time comes, you're going to need all the money you can spare, for I certainly cannot afford to supply you with more than the basics."

A bit bemused by that thought, but unable to deny that it was more than fair that he be the one to buy his own supplies, Merlin tapped his fingers on the table for a moment before changing the subject.

"Gaius, what's all this stuff Arthur said about King Bayard of Mercia coming to Camelot to sign a treaty?"

Gaius swallowed his current mouthful, surprised by the question.

"Bayard? King Bayard and his country have been at odds with Camelot for many years. Mercia borders us on a narrow front to the north-east, adjacent to Cenrid's lands. With all the sporadic fighting and conflict that has taken place, both sides tired of it and negotiations began, in part because of Ulwin being a middle ground."

Merlin frowned, puzzled.

"Ulwin? Why because of Ulwin?"

Gaius explained.

"Lord Hargren, who is Steward of Ulwin on Uther's behalf, turned that town into hub of trade well known across the lands. After hearing good things of Hargren from his own country's merchants, King Bayard decided that if such an honourable and well-liked nobleman would serve Uther, then Uther too must be worth respecting. And with that, he sent a messenger proposing the negotiation of an agreement, and the end of the conflict between Camelot and Mercia. This is a very important treaty, Merlin. It will mean Camelot's allies to the north of Mercia will no longer be forced to divert west around it to get here. It will also mean greater security of Camelot's eastern border."

Merlin winced, knowing what he meant by that.

"Yeah, King Cenrid is not a man you want to turn your back on. I was lucky in Ealdor, we were far enough away from all the main towns and routes that we've been pretty much left alone. But some of the other villages further in, that we used to trade with... That stopped after he became king. Those places, and the people in them, changed. A lot of them you couldn't trust anymore."

Gaius sighed.

"That may well be, but with Mercia as an ally to Camelot, he should be more cautious about attacking us after the treaty is signed. He has always been on reasonable terms with Mercia, or at the very least has never caused trouble along their border. King Bayard is someone he won't want to provoke."

Merlin quickly wolfed down the remainder of his stew, rising to his feet as soon as he was done.

"Well I'd best get going. I've a load of chores I need to get done... Arthur's room was a complete wreck when I got there this morning. I swear, four days without a servant and his chambers become a total pig sty."

He headed for the door, Gaius' parting shot making him pause.

"And _your_ room is so much better?"

Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers, a bit put out by that remark. Sure, his room was a mess, but with all the tidying up he had to do for Arthur, since when did he really have time to do his own?

Arriving back there, he set to work water and cloth, scrubbing Arthur's floor while the prince poured over a load of paperwork. It was after a while that he becomes curious, and left his work for a moment to stand at Arthur's shoulder.

"So what are you having to sort?"

Arthur gave him an irritated glance.

"I'm picking which knights will be escorting King Bayard to and from the border. I can only send six, which means I need to send the ones best suited for it. Men who are strong enough fighters to manage in such a small group."

Merlin frowned.

"Why not send more?"

The prince put down the quill-pen he'd been holding, exasperated. This really should be obvious.

"Because it would be like saying to Bayard that Camelot doesn't think his own men can protect him. He'll have at least thirty knights and soldiers of his own with him, but if Cenrid tries something then I need to have the right knights be there to act in Bayard's defence."

Merlin still looked baffled.

"What difference could only _six _men make?"

"You might think that there being so few Knights means they won't be able to do much, Merlin, but anyone with sense knows that numbers aren't everything." Arthur turned in his seat to face him, not even sure why he was bothering to explain this. "If you have the skills and use them in the right way, then even a small force can take down one much larger than them. You don't always have to hit something with a _massive _great axe to get the job done. Sometimes something as small as a _single _arrow can turn the tide in your favour if it hits the right target. I'm picking knights than can fight in that way."

Merlin blinked, almost like he'd gotten a sudden idea before he went back over to his bucket. Arthur just shook his head, unaware that his words had provided a solution to Merlin's biggest dilemma. How to use magic to help and protect people, without getting caught or getting them in trouble. He was in the _perfect_ position to be that 'single arrow', him with his magic. He just had to dig in with his studies of spells, and then be smart about when and where he applied them. If he worked _with_ whatever Arthur and his men were doing, then the little touches of magic would be hidden away among everything else.

Feeling like a weight was gone from his shoulders, the rest of the day seemed to fly by for Merlin. He returned to Gaius' chambers that evening in a rather good mood, only to pause in surprise when he walked through the door.

"Gwen? What are you doing here?"

Gwen rose to her feet from where she sat waiting for him to arrive, smiling as she did so. Gaius was watching from where he worked on remedies nearby.

"I came to thank you for talking to Arthur and getting that pardon for me. You were right about what you said, that if whoever cured father did it out of mercy, then they'd understand the need for people to think otherwise. Everyone's acting normal again with my father and me, and it's all because of you."

Merlin looked a bit flustered, averting his gaze in embarrassment. Hadn't she thanked him enough already?

"It's nothing. Really, I do it for any of my friends."

Gwen's smile widened.

"I know, and that's what makes you such a good person. You've helped in more ways than just clearing my name, Merlin. Not only that, but the attention has raised my father's profile a bit. He got nearly a dozen commissions for work after you and Arthur left this morning, and it looks like he can expect them to keep coming for a while. Because of that, he wanted to give you something as a thank you." She turned, picking up a long, wrapped bundle and holding it out to him with an amused expression. "I know it's probably not your kind of thing, but if Arthur keeps using you as a practice partner before tournaments, then chances are you're going to learn to use one anyway."

Merlin came over and hesitantly accepted the bundle, unwrapping the cloth to reveal a plain but very well-made sword. He drew it, able to see from the fine polishing of the blade that it was of a high quality.

"Gwen, I can't accept this. It's too much, your father could sell this for enough food to feed you _both _for a couple of weeks."

He tried to hand it back to her, but was stopped when she pushed it into his grip and smiled wryly.

"Well you're going to have to, because it can't exactly be sold now... Not considering he engraved your name on it." She flipped it over in his grasp, showing him where indeed his name was engraved onto the hilt. "There's a saying, that a sword given by a friend will swing truer than any other, and always help it's owner return home to them safely. You saved my life Merlin, and cleared mine and my father's name. This repays that debt."

There was no way Merlin could argue with that, not once she'd mentioned the thing about a blade being given by a friend. He sighed, returning it to its sheath and resolving that he _would_ learn to wield it properly... as if he didn't already have enough to learn with horse riding and sorcery.

"Thank you, to the both of you. I'll treasure it."

Gwen smiled happily and left, Gaius coming to his ward's side as she closed the door behind her.

"That was a very noble thing you did, Merlin. Tainting the people's view of your act of kindness, so that Gwen's name could be cleared."

Merlin sighed, running his hands over the sheathed sword he held.

"It was hard, but it was the right thing to do... And I think I have a better idea of how I need to go about using my magic from now on." He smiled at his mentor. "I just have to put the right spells in the right places, and in ways that people won't notice. I'll have to watch Arthur to see how he does the same thing using his knights." He glanced back at the sword. "I just have to hope I can survive his idea of 'teaching'."

Gaius began to chuckle at that, patting Merlin on the shoulder and returning to his work. Where before he'd been worried that Merlin would be corrupted by his power, he knew now that those worries were groundless. Merlin was far too kind a soul to _ever _use his magic for evil.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Heehehehe, the BREADROLL INCIDENT, or at least the time he dropped one that Merlin recalled during Part 2 of First Request for Magic, from Motives. Hehehehe, I thought it would be a fun to use it as the reason he discovered his favourite route between the kitchens and Arthur's chambers, the route now ****referred**** to in that fic as 'merlin's favourite stairwell' XD**

**And yeah, you can tell I churned this sub-ep out at crazy speed, just so I could start on The Poisoned Chalice... Guilty as charged XD**


	19. The Poisoned Chalice 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: This episode has a corresponding episode in Whom History Won't Remember, that runs just prior these events and concurrent with Part 1 of The Poisoned Chalice. It covers how Nimueh made the copy of the goblet that she used. The episode name is listed below.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: "Negotiations"**

~(-)~

Chapter 19: The Poisoned Chalice ~Part 1~

Arthur stood there as Merlin took his jacket to him, standing there while his servant helped him into it. Outside could be heard a great clatter of horses and voices, the courtyard packed with the newly arrived guests garbed in the pale sapphire blue of Mercia.

Merlin frowned a little.

"Didn't we do this already?"

Arthur scowled at him.

"Shut up, Merlin. How were we supposed to know that King Bayard would detour to Ulwin first? Just deal with it."

"Still doesn't change the fact you didn't tell me about that message, and I set this outfit out for you yesterday when I didn't need to... Oww!"

Merlin yelped with the prince decided to stomp on his foot, before Arthur headed for the door and his servant was forced to limp after him.

The prince glanced back at him, watching as Merlin closed the door behind them.

"You are to stand with my father's personal servants, and not utter a _word_ during the proceedings. If I hear even a single _whisper _pass your lips, I will personally see to it that you spend all of Bayard's visit mucking out the stables that house his entourage's horses. Is that clear?"

Merlin gulped, that being his idea of hell... Although being beaten to a pulp in a weapons practice session with Arthur would come a close second.

"Completely."

The pair of them made their way through the castle, arriving at the Great Hall after many of the knights who would be present, but before the king himself. Merlin went to his position beside Uther's two manservants, remaining there and watching as Arthur had those knights form up into a line. Uther joined that line when he arrived, all of them waiting until the King of Mercia and his escort of knights entered through the hall's doors.

When they did, Merlin could only marvel at that they formed the same formation Uther and his men had, before both groups strode towards each other in a wedge like an arrowhead with each king at the tip. While Uther and Bayard greeted each other when they met at the centre of the room, Merlin just shook his head ever so slightly. Trust the nobility to come up with some fussy and formal way to say hello to someone. Having the knights there was all about showing off.

An applause from those assembled here followed the initial greeting and the kings shaking hands with each other, the two of them heading off to have a discussion in private while the knights then proceeded to greet each other. Meanwhile he, Merlin, would be forced to stand here bored out of his mind until Arthur decided he'd had enough and left. He might have found it more interesting if he'd known he was being watched.

Dark eyes watched him from among the group of Bayard's servants that were present, the fair-faced woman intently observing the target of her malice. Merlin had destroyed her afanc, but he would pay for it. And she, Nimueh, would have her revenge on him.

She looked away, placing her attention back on the knights and on her magic. But first she had to concentrate, and beguile those who had been in this chamber. No one in Camelot who knew her face would recognise her... Not Uther, and not Gaius...

~(-)~

"Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?"

Merlin, burdened with two heavy sacks, walked towards where Gaius stood just a short way down the hall, the physician chuckling and smiling as his ward passed him.

"You're a servant, Merlin. It's what you do."

Merlin stopped and faced him, before looking down at the sacks.

"My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside."

Gaius was still smiling, neither of them noticing the Mercian servant coming up the hall behind him.

"It's character building. As the old proverb says, 'Hard work breeds'..." He hesitated, tacking an end on hastily. "'A harder soul'."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, shaking his head.

"There's no way that's a proverb. You just made that up."

"No I didn't."

The maid who'd been nearing them stumbled, dropping her armload of sheets and cushions almost right at Merlin's feet. Her light voice apologetic as she fumbled to gather them again.

"Sorry."

Merlin glanced at his mentor, before stooping down to help her.

"It's all right. Let me give you a hand with that." When he got down to eye-level with her, she looked at him and he paused to stare. She was pretty, _really_ pretty, and he could not help the slight smile on his face once she'd gathered her burden and they both stood up again. "...Hi, um... I'm Merlin."

He offered his hand in greeting, the maid smiling beneath her blue head-wrap as she accepted it and replied as if recognising him.

"Kara. You're Arthur's servant? It must be such an honour."

Merlin shrugged, his inward thoughts rather contrary to what he said out loud.

"Uh, yeah is it. Well, someone has to keep the place running."

Behind Kara, Gaius had folded his arms across his chest and was giving his ward a long look, while Kara continued to smile and glanced to the cushion Merlin still held.

"Thank you, Merlin."

He realised he was still holding it, hastily adding it to the pile in her arms.

"Oh, yeah, no problem."

"It was nice meeting you."

She walked away, feeling Merlin's eyes follow her. Such a naive and foolish young man, so easily put off guard by a pretty face. He was ensnared now, ready for the final stage tonight, and Gaius had stood there completely unknowing of who had been before him. This was far too easy.

Almost as those thoughts crossed her mind, she passed a guard who bore the insignia of the Captain of the Castle Guard, feeling a tremor in the magic she radiated around her. That tremor a warning, she heard him pause even as she hurried around the corner then dashed to the next and hid from sight. The guard had followed her, his movements cautious and wary, searching, and she waited until he had passed and disappeared from view.

Nimueh came out of her hiding place, frowning. Had her infiltration of Ulwin been detected? But how so quickly? That naive fool, Liam, should have remained oblivious to having being manipulated for at least a full day after Bayard's departure, had he even noticed at all. But somehow that captain knew she didn't belong here, knew to _expect _someone who didn't belong. It was the only way he could have started to see through her enchantments.

She narrowed her eyes and resumed making her way to Bayard's guest room, resolving to stay out of sight once this was done and only come into the open again at the feast. It looked like she might have underestimated Uther, or more correctly underestimated the people allied to him... It would seem perhaps that Lord Hargren was far less blind than the king he served... Far more open to the signs of magic that Uther would miss, and discrete enough to deal with them on his own without alerting him. If he had detected her at Ulwin, then he would not have wanted to raise a fuss at the signing of the treaty. Chances were that captain was an informant of his.

She set those thoughts aside, knowing they mattered not. Subtle efforts by a distant lord would not hinder her plans, he was wasting his time.

She reached King Bayard's chambers, a single murmur of magic unlocking the door. She then approached the same box been to before, opening it and replacing the smaller goblet inside with the replica hidden among her pile of sheets. The replica she'd made back then... The one that now bore a transparent flower petal stuck to the inside of the rim.

She took the original and left the room, locking the door again behind her. There would be no clue as to her involvement, it was already too late to stop her now.

~(-)~

The pile of clothing retrieved from storage thumped down onto the table, Merlin grimacing and backing up a step at the musty smell that came from them.

"When's the last time these were cleaned?"

He picked up the red velvet jacket studded with a pattern of brass studs, shaking it and seeing a number of crumbs drop from it and to the floor.

Behind him, Arthur was nonchalant.

"Last year sometime. For the feast of Beltane."

Still seeing a few more crumbs drop, Merlin turned to help Arthur into the jacket and make sure it still fit.

"Did it end in a food fight?"

"Don't all feasts?"

Merlin frowned, watching as the prince inspected the fit then started to take it off again.

"I wouldn't know. The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me."

"Not tonight they won't be."

"I'm going to be at the banquet?"

"Not quite... You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's _boring _speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it." He pushed the jacket back into Merlin's grip. "Be sure to polish the buttons."

"Yes, sire."

Merlin accepted it, grimacing to himself. The staff at the laundry would just _love_ him for taking them a _velvet_ garment to clean at such short notice. Velvet was a pain to dry fast if you didn't want to ruin it, he knew that from his mother's stories of her time serving in King Herwen's court.

Behind him, Arthur had gone behind the screen with an amused smile on his face, his tone hinting at something to come.

"...Do you want to see what _you'll_ be wearing tonight?"

Merlin paused in his consideration of the velvet jacket, turning to face the screen and gesturing to what he was already wearing.

"Won't this do?"

Arthur looked around the screen, shaking his head and smirking.

"No, tonight you are going to be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot."

He reached behind the screen, pulling out a gold-edged short cape, which to be honest didn't look that bad... The bit that made Merlin stare almost in horror was what was in the prince's other hand... A hat, laden with feathers to such an extent that when worn it would make the servant wearing it look like they had a bird nesting on their head.

"You can't be serious."

Arthur was looking more than a little amused, and was clearly suppressing laughter at the expression on Merlin's face.

"It's an official event, Merlin, and all the other high-ranking servants will be wearing this."

Merlin started to frown, folding his arms stubbornly across his chest.

"And if I won't?"

"...I'm not sure you'll want to find out what I think would be worse for you than mucking out forty horses for a week."

Merlin grimaced, his expression making clear his displeasure before he walked forward and took hold of both offending items.

"Fine, I'll wear it."

Arthur strode from the room to leave Merlin to his chores, the warlock frowning until the door was closed behind him. He dropped the cape and hat on the table, before once again picking up and regarding the velvet jacket. Time to use the trick he'd been practicing with his own clothing for just this kind of situation.

"_Ic afeorme seo rud..._"

Dirt dropped from the garment's fibres, creases vanished, and so did the musty smell. He then sat down with a cloth and started to polish the brass studs. He might as well spend the time he'd saved by _not_ braving the ire of the laundry staff, slacking off in here by taking his time on the buttons.

...Although he doubted Gaius would be impressed if he learnt his ward was using his new skill, to call up words in the Old Tongue, to cheat with some of his chores.

~(-)~

This was just as humiliating as he'd expected it to be...

Merlin stood there, wearing the usual servant tabard with the Pendragon Crest, and topped with the gold-trimmed cape and that _hideous_ hat. All the way through the speeches, Arthur kept turning his head to smirk at him, and it didn't help that Gwen seemed to be just as amused were she stood beside him.

It wasn't fair, the only other servants wearing this ridiculous get up were Uther's two, and they didn't have their lord teasing them every other minute. Forcing himself not to look at Arthur, and maybe spare himself some of the embarrassment, Merlin looked around at the other servants present while the two nearby kings began to sign the treaty document before all the guests. That was when he spotted Kara, and Gwen noticed him staring at her when the woman's glance in his direction had him immediately take off the hat.

"She's pretty, isn't she... for a handmaiden, I mean."

"She's pretty for a princess, let along a handmaiden."

Gwen raised her eyebrows a little, having translated that to mean that Merlin was currently besotted by said pretty handmaiden. She walked away to stand beside Gaius, for a chance of a better conversation, but further thoughts were prevented when the nobles and knights began to applaud, Uther and Bayard shaking hands beside the now signed treaty. At the far end of the room, a servant carrying an open box came forward to approach the latter, one set of eyes following it's progress intently before their owner made a move towards the now solitary Merlin.

Nimueh waited until Bayard held the goblets aloft and started his speech to present them to Uther and Arthur, before stopping beside him and speaking as if anxious and frightened.

"Merlin, I need to speak to you."

"What is it?"

"Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell."

She led him from the room, Gaius noticing Merlin leave with her but frowning only slightly. At the High Table, Arthur was doing his best to remain seemingly interested in all this, accepting the smaller of the goblets when it was handed to him and beginning to feel irritated when a glance to call Merlin over to fill it revealed the servant was nowhere to be seen.

Arthur fought not to frown, resolving to find something unpleasant for Merlin to do, even as the cup was filled with wine by another servant and the two kings began to call out that to which this toast would be dedicated. After two interrupted attempts to drink from it, it was as the speech was finally ended that a shout rang out just as the goblet touched his lips.

"_Stop! It's poisoned! Don't drink it!_"

Merlin charged in from one of the servant entrances to the hall, taking the cup from Arthur's grasp while the prince stared at him like he was insane.

Uther frowned at the servant, Arthur also stunned by this.

"What?"

"Merlin, _what_ are you doing?"

Behind them both, Nimueh watched from the doorway Merlin had come through, watched the event unfold as she had planned and Merlin accused the visiting King.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet... with poison."

"This is an outrage!"

Bayard drew his sword, as did every knight in the hall and all of the guards, while Uther called out to him.

"Order your men to put down their swords. You are outnumbered."

Bayard regarded him angrily, although made no further move.

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged."

Uther ignored him, instead looking at Merlin.

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?"

Arthur jolted into movement at this, going to Merlin's side. What was the idiot _doing?_

"I'll handle this... _Merlin_, you idiot. Have you been at the sloe gin again?"

He was trying to disarm the situation, as he'd done during Merlin's moronic 'confession' about being a sorcerer, but Uther wasn't going to listen to it. Instead he addressed Merlin again when the servant was brought to a stop right in front of the High Table.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think it's poisoned, _now_."

Merlin hesitated, his heart pounding with nerves. Charging in and stopping Arthur from drinking had been the easy part, but now he had to explain it without exposing the terrified Kara to the threat of retribution from Bayard.

"He was seen lacing it."

"By whom?"

"...I cannot say."

Nimueh smiled, this was going perfectly. She watched Uther come out from behind the table and take the cup from Merlin, watched as he confronted the other king when Bayard expressed his displeasure at these events.

"I won't stand here and listen to this."

"If you're telling the truth."

"I am."

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?"

Bayard sheathed his sword, holding out a hand for the goblet in an offer to drink the contents as proof. Uther didn't hand it to him though.

"No, if this does prove to be poisoned, then I want the pleasure of killing you myself." He turned and held the cup out towards Merlin. "_He_ will drink it."

Arthur frowned, unable to believe this.

"But if it _is_ poisoned, he'll die!"

"And we'll know he was telling the truth."

Bayard watched as Merlin tentatively took hold of the cup.

"And what if he lives?"

Uther faced him.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will."

Gaius, who had been watching this with horror, spoke out.

"Uther, please, he's just a boy. He doesn't know what he'd saying."

The king looked at him.

"Then you should have schooled him better..."

Arthur looked at his servant, Merlin staring nervously at the contents of the cup. This was... This was unbelievable.

"Merlin, _apologise._ This is a mistake... _I'll_ drink it."

Merlin blocked him with an arm when he tried to take the cup, shaking his head.

"No no no, _no!_ It's all right." He backed away from him, facing to where Uther was once again at his seat behind the High Table. His gut was full of dread, but he _couldn't_ let Arthur drink it. He was supposed to protect him, and if there was any chance that this really was poisoned then he couldn't take that risk. He put the cup to his lips and gulped the contents down, tense seconds following where nothing happened, and he murmured believing that maybe Kara had been wrong. "...It's fine."

Uther gestured to Bayard in permission for the king to do as he wanted to Merlin, but beyond him Nimueh was smiling. So Merlin was strong enough in magic that it was resisting the poison and delaying the onset by a few seconds, but no amount of power could stop the enchanted toxin for longer than that.

Even as Bayard reached for his sword, and Arthur turned in defeat, Merlin suddenly started to frown and bring up a hand His choked gasp as he felt his throat and lungs start to burn caused all eyes to look at him, and he managed one desperate glance at the prince before he passed out and collapsed to the floor.

Uther rose to his feet at the sight.

"It _was_ poisoned... _Guards! Seize them!_"

Arthur was oblivious to the movement of the guards and knights, his attention fully on his servant when he rushed to his side. Gaius and Gwen were there just as quickly, his hand reaching over and opening one of Merlin's eyes to check his responses.

"Merlin, can you hear me?" There was no reaction, the physician turning to the prince and maid beside him. "We have to get him to my chambers. Gwen, bring the goblet. I'll need it to identify the poison."

Gwen did as she was told, picking the silver cup up from where it lay, while Arthur picked up Merlin and slung him over his shoulder... No one noticing the woman who left, smiling, from the back of the hall.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, that was fun to write :D**


	20. The Poisoned Chalice 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: "Negotiations"**

~(-)~

Chapter 20: The Poisoned Chalice ~Part 2~

Merlin's rasping breaths drove him onwards, the sound tearing at him. So that was why Merlin hadn't been there to fill the cup, he'd been with someone who had warned him about the poison.

Arthur glanced at the man he had slung over his shoulder, following behind Gaius and Gwen as he was. Why had Merlin done it? Why drink what he knew was poison for someone who had practically _bullied_ him from the moment they'd met? After a moment of thinking about it, he knew why.

_'Loyalty earns respect'._

Arthur wanted to curse. He hadn't been completely sure if Merlin had been serious when he'd quoted that, or was just quoting it act smart with him. Now he knew he _had_ been serious about it, the idiot.

"Lay him on the bed, quickly. He's struggling to breathe."

"Right."

They'd arrived at Gaius' chambers, Arthur following the instructions and setting Merlin onto the bed the physician had indicated. The servant had gone very pale, and had begun to sweat in addition to his laboured wheezing.

Gaius glanced to Gwen.

"Gwen, fetch me some water from the barrel by the door, and a towel."

Arthur looked to him, concerned.

"Is he going to be all right?"

The physician looked grim.

"He's burning up."

Gwen came over with the water and towel.

"You can cure him, can't you Gaius?"

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me that goblet."

Gwen did so, taking over bathing Merlin's forehead with the wet towel. Meanwhile Gaius had stood up and looked inside the item.

"Ah, there's something stuck on the inside."

Arthur rose to his feet, following Gaius to the nearby desk.

"What is it?"

"It looks like a flower petal."

Gaius used a pair of tweezers to peel something from inside the cup, holding the almost completely transparent petal up to the light and noting it was slightly yellow... Probably the original colour of it before it had been prepared. That was when he began to feel a chill of dread, flipping through a book grabbed from one of his shelves and turning to the page he believed would be the one.

Faced with the image there, comparing it to the petal he held, he knew it was true. He pointed to the picture when Arthur stopped by his shoulder.

"The petal comes from the Morteus Flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Morteus can only be saved using a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower." He turned the page, showing a drawing of cave ledge over a chasm, with the flowers displayed on the wall across from it. "They can only be found in the Caves of Balor, growing on the roots of the Morteus Tree."

Arthur frowned, noticing a picture of a large reptile on the page opposite that of the cave.

"That doesn't look to friendly."

Gaius nodded gravely.

"Cockatrice... They guard the Forest of Balor. It's venom is potent; one drop is enough to mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgard in search of the Morteus have returned alive."

Arthur frowned, hesitating and thinking as he glanced to where Merlin lay. He paused for a moment longer, before making his decision and heading for the door.

"Sounds like fun."

Gaius' voice made him stop.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous."

The prince turned to face him.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?"

Gaius too looked to where his ward lay.

"The Morteus induces a slow and painful death. He might hold our for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer... Eventually, he _will _die."

Without another word, Arthur strode out the door, leaving the two of them there to tend to Merlin. A few minutes after that, the Captain of the Castle Guard, Georg, came in the door.

Gaius looked up from the book he was checking, frowning.

"Can I help you?"

Georg glanced to where Merlin lay, before turning his attention back to the physician.

"I came to see if there might be anything I could do to help. The castle is under lock-down, but if you need supplies from the apothecary in the town I can arrange them."

Gaius shook his head, his expression grim.

"I thank you for your offer, but this is not a poison normal means can cure. The poison of the Morteus Flower has but one antidote, and Prince Arthur is already seeking permission to go seek it. Return to you duties, for I'm sure the king will call for you at some point." Georg nodded and left, Gaius turning to Gwen once he was gone. "You should go see to Morgana. I can look after him from here."

Hesitating, Gwen nodded and got up to leave, hurrying out the door while Gaius set about making something to try reduce Merlin's fever. If Arthur did get permission to go, then it would be best to buy him as much time as possible.

~(-)~

"What's the point of having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway."

Uther strode down the hallway towards his chamber, his son, garbed in chainmail and sword in hand, keeping pace with him.

"I won't fail, no matter what you think."

"Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy."

The prince frowned.

"Because his life is worthless?"

Uther stopped, turning to face his son.

"No, because it's worth _less_ than yours."

Arthur was clearly becoming frustrated.

"I could _save_ him. Let me take some men. We'll find the antidote and bring it back."

"No."

"_Why not?_"

Uther shook his head, becoming as frustrated as his son was.

"Because one day I will be dead, and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardise the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand."

Arthur was adamant.

"It's not a 'fool's errand', Gaius says that if we can get the..."

"_Gaius _says?" Uther cut him off firmly. "That's exactly what makes it so. He is emotionally attached to that boy, which makes his judgement on this matter compromised."

Uther turned to walk away, Arthur watching him go before finding himself doing something he thought he'd never do for a servant... He begged.

"Please, father. He saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die."

Uther turned, unmoved.

"Then don't look... This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be king. It's something you'll have to get used to."

Arthur shook his head.

"I can't accept that."

"You're _not _going!"

"You can't stop me!"

Uther turned to him fully.

"Damn it, Arthur! That's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight."

The king strode away, leaving Arthur standing there. The prince turned and headed back to his chambers, tossing the sword down onto his table when he arrived and not even bothering to close the door. Was this it, was he _giving up_ on Merlin? But his father would warn the guards not to let him leave. They would be on watch for him near the stables and the gates. Even if he tried, he wouldn't even get out of the castle.

He went to his fireplace, bracing his hands on the mantle and staring down into the flames. Merlin, that stupid, idiotic... smart-mouthed _sarcastic_ excuse for a manservant. How had he managed, with all his stepping and acting out of line... How had he managed to make himself _important_ enough that he cared?

Standing there, staring into the fire, Arthur began to think that he knew why. It was like he'd noted before, Merlin treated him like a person. Merlin, if he felt like his prince was being foolish or arrogant, behaved as he did in response to that. He rewarded the good things with praise and respect, and the bad things with small frowns and stubborn contrariness. He'd smile at his prince's triumphs, support him when he seemed troubled, and without even thinking about it he, Arthur, had responded to that. He'd begun to confide his thoughts to the servant, explain things to him when he asked questions. It was a sort of interaction he'd never had with someone before, Merlin being the first person who would stand there and treat him as Arthur and not 'Prince Arthur'... And now he was abandoning him, and so deeply ashamed by that it was making him hate himself for being so _weak._

_'Betrayal earns shame.'_

There were soft footsteps at the door, but he didn't move, not until a female voice intruded on his thoughts.

"Say what you like about the food, but... you can't beat our feasts for entertainment."

Arthur turned and faced her, guilt still churning through his insides.

"Morgana, I'm sorry. I should have made sure you were all right."

She came further into the room, still acting casual.

"Disappointed, actually... I was looking forward to clumping a couple round the head with a ladle."

Arthur sighed.

"I'm sure the guards could handle Bayard and his men."

"Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?"

"Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous."

She rolled her eyes.

"Spare me the lecture, I've already had one from Uther."

Sighing again, Arthur turned his back on her and leaned an arm against the wall.

"If it's any consolation, you're not the only one."

Morgana watched him, knowing what was going on having heard it from Gwen.

"Not that I listen to him... Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences."

He stiffened at that, turning slowly to face her.

"You think I should go."

She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter what I think."

Arthur walked towards her, frowning.

"If I don't make it back, then who will be the next King of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake."

Morgana looked at him eye-to-eye, unwavering.

"And what kind of king would Camelot want?" She turned and drew his sword from the sheathe on the table, holding it across her hands to him. "One that would risk his life for a lowly servant... Or one that does what his father tells him to?"

Arthur glanced at the blade, his frustration returning.

"Even if I want to, if I try to get to my horse I'll be stopped."

Morgana smiled slyly.

"And what if I said that, as the noblewoman who oversees the running of the castle, I had already arranged for your horse to be waiting for you at the training field... Gwen told me what you need to do to save Merlin. You take that horse, ride out with full speed, and there's no way the guards will be able to react in time to stop you... Just don't ask which servant I got to do it. The chief of staff thinks my role of overseeing the running of the castle is symbolic. He doesn't realise I have it so a few of the regular servants don't directly answer to him. Not even Uther knows I've done that."

Arthur took a deep breath before taking the sword from her grasp, returning it to its sheathe and buckling the belt around his waist. Morgana smiled in response to that, helping him into the rest of his armour before leading the way to where, sure enough, his horse was saddled and waiting in the darkness just outside the arch to the training field.

When he noted that basic supplies had also been tied to the saddle, he mounted the horse and looked down to her.

"Thank you."

She tilted her head, towards where the track around the outside of the castle's inner defensive wall led to the drawbridge and gate of the outer one.

"Go on, and good luck."

He nodded once more and sent his horse charging down the track, the sound of the gate guards shouting in alarm reaching her ears a minute later. She knew that even if the got the alarm bell ringing, Arthur would be long gone through the city gates before the men there knew to close them.

~(-)~

The mid-morning sunlight streamed in through the window, Gaius sitting at his ward's side while Gwen bathed Merlin's brow. The young man's fever had worsened, much as she soon commented, but then Merlin had begun to mumble incoherently in the Old Tongue.

Gwen frowned, even as Gaius stiffened in concern.

"What language is that?"

Appearing unconcerned, yet relieved she had not recognised it, Gaius promptly conjured a reply.

"None. The fever has taken hold, those words are not his own." He reached down, clasping fingers on Merlin's wrist. "His pulse is also weaker." He was about to let go, but then frowned and pushed up Merlin's sleeve to reveal a ring-shaped rash like a bruise. "That can't be right. The rash isn't supposed to appear until the final stage."

Gwen turned to him, concerned.

"What does that mean?"

He got up, going to the book on his desk which was still open to the page about the flower, Gwen following him.

"It says here that once the rash has appeared, death will follow within two days."

"I thought you said he had four days."

Gaius frowned.

"Something has increased the flower's potency." He looked again to the book, turning to the next page. "It warns that the effects will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation."

Gwen started to shake her head.

"An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer."

Gaius' expression became thoughtful.

"No, he isn't."

"But then who did this?"

Gaius hesitated, his expression changing to one of shock as he slowly started to shake his head.

"It can't have been. She wouldn't _dare_ come here... Unless..." He turned to Gwen. "What happened to that girl? Just before Merlin burst into the hall, one of Bayard's serving girls took him outside."

Gwen began to nod.

"She had dark hair... Very beautiful."

Gaius' tone became serious.

"Find her. Quickly."

Gwen hurried from the room, leaving Gaius to return to Merlin's side. The warlock had again begun to mumble, but the words were too disjointed for the physician to make sense of them. Fevered as he was, though, even if they had been clear they likely would have made little sense.

She returned a short while later, shaking her head when she saw Gaius' questioning expression.

"She wasn't there. No one has seen her since the banquet... Who is she?"

Gaius sighed.

"Not who she claims to be."

Gwen frowned.

"But you know, don't you."

He nodded.

"Kara... Although that's not her name, not her real name anyway."

"Then who is she?"

His expression was grim.

"A powerful sorceress, one with a strong grudge against Uther."

Gwen came closer.

"Then maybe we should tell him. He can send riders after her."

"No, she'll already be long gone. With her level of magic, travelling far distances in a few seconds is possible. She would have returned to her home within minutes of leaving here, and it's impossible to know where that would be." He paused, something occurring to him and he began to shake his head. "On no... She knows the place an antidote will be found is in the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap."

"...Ar...thur..."

Merlin's mumble caused them to turn and face him, the young man suddenly more restless. Aware, even in his fevered state, of what those words meant.

~(-)~

Blue eyes looked around warily, their owner cautiously leading his horse along a game-trail through the trees. He was letting it walk, to rest it from the hard run to point, but also because he could not risk laming it. Without it, even if he got the leaf of the Morteus, he would not get back to Camelot in time.

Time, that was something that edged at Arthur. It was almost a full day since Merlin had been poisoned, and night would soon fall. He didn't know how long it would take him to find the caves, and the flowers, but he did know he wanted to do it as quick as possible.

He reached a ridge within the forest, looked down the slope beyond to an area clouded with mist drifting among the trees. He knew by the general terrain, rocks poking up from the forest floor here and there, that he must be in the right area. Caves were carved by water, which meant it was a fair bet that the caves he looked for would be somewhere down there.

He continued on, unaware that his progress thus far had been watched, unaware that one of those who had been watching him was now laying in wait up ahead.

He heard her crying before he saw her, her sobs echoing through the trees until he found her seated upon a fallen log. Tying his horse to a tree to stop it straying, he approached her cautiously.

"Hello? Are you all right?"

He knelt down beside her, Nimueh pretending fear of him until she screamed at a nearby snarl. A reptile half the size of a horse came crawling up from beyond a nearby dip in the terrain.

Arthur gestured for her to remain where she was, drawing his sword and placing himself between her and the cockatrice. It snarled at him, lunging and trying to bite, making getting close enough to strike impossible to do without risking its venom. Nimueh watched the fight with narrowed eyes, hoping for the prince to fall and disappointed when he changed tactics and threw his sword at the beast during a moment of opportunity.

The beast fell to the forest floor, his sword embedded in its chest, and he left it there for a moment to turn his attention back to her.

She stood up, once again pretending fear, Arthur holding out a hand trying to reassure her.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you." He glanced at the scratches on her arm, and the tattered state of her red dress. "Who did that to you?"

She cowered nervously, her voice tearful.

"My master... I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me here alone."

"I won't, I'm not going to."

She took a step towards him.

"You can take me away from here?"

Arthur paused, shaking his head, his eyes moving to look at the cave that was visible nearby. He'd spotted it after killing the Cockatrice.

"Not yet, there's something I need to find."

Nimueh watched him as he retrieved his sword from the body of the creature, her eyes calculating behind her innocent expression.

"Why have you come to the caves?"

He checked his horse was secure, collecting from the saddle the two make-shift torches he'd made on his way here.

"I'm looking for something that can only be found here."

"What is it? I know this place, I could help you. My master used to bring me here all the time."

Arthur faced her, wary, but at the same time aware that her knowledge could mean the difference between returning to Camelot in time to save Merlin, or not.

"I need the leaf of the Morteus Flower to save someone's life."

She acted in recognition, seeming eager to repay his protecting her from the cockatrice.

"The Morteus Flower? I know where they are. Follow me." When he hesitated, she paused to put on her cloak and pull up the hood. "Please, you saved me. Let me repay you for your kindness."

She set off again and this time he followed her, while far away the other one who watched him grew ever more restless.

~(-)~

Merlin was twitching, agitated, tossing and turning and murmuring over and over, warnings of 'Arthur' and 'it's a trap'.

Gwen lay a hand to the side of his face, solemn.

"His fever's getting worse, isn't it?"

Gaius nodded, sighing.

"The poison is setting in."

Merlin began to resume mumbling, switching back to the Old Tongue again and causing Gaius to glance at Gwen warily. He reached for an empty jar on the table beside them, passing it to her.

"Could you go to the apothecary in the town and get me some Wolfsbane. I'll need it to make a remedy to try bring down his fever. Tell the owner it's for Gaius, the Court Physician, and he won't charge you for it."

She accepted it, rising to her feet.

"Yes, of course."

He watched her leave the room, before resuming listening to Merlin's unintelligible mutterings. He had the feeling his ward was trying to say something, something important.

"Merlin, you must fight it. You must hold on until Arthur returns."

As if hearing those words, Merlin opened his eyes, but they were glazed over as if looking to somewhere far away. He closed them a moment later, frowning slightly as if in effort, before speaking again but this time clearly.

"Arthur... _Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf. Swa sceal geong guma gode gewyrcean. Hine on ylde eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, ponne wig cume. Fromum feohgiftum on foeder bearme_."

Gaius almost choked, his eyes widening in disbelief at what he'd just heard his ward say.

"That's... That's part of the prophesy of the... But, but how could you _possibly _know it?"

Merlin didn't answer, couldn't answer, at least not in the way Gaius might have expected.

"I have to protect... _Dryht aciegan hine be seo mann. Bewerigend ond raeswa innan sweorcan gesceaphwil. Baed be unasecgendlic de ear ond upheofon, andweardian leoma to achaini dol hopa ond liss_."

Gaius put a hand on Merlin's arm, giving him a small shake.

"Merlin?"

Merlin did not respond, instead murmuring his way through the first passage again, while in the caves beneath the Forest of Balor, Nimueh guided Arthur to what he sought.

They came out onto a ledge, just like the one shown in Gaius' book, a pale glimmer of the last of day's light coming from somewhere above. By the light of their torches, she pointed to a place on the wall the other side of the crevasse below, to the cluster of yellow blooms that clung there.

"There they are."

He looked down into the crevasse, unable to see the bottom, before gesturing to her and slowly advancing out onto the single spur of stone that made an incomplete bridge between this side and the other.

"Keep back from the edge. It'll be fine." Nimueh watched him intently, starting to smile once his back was turned, words of magic spilling quietly from her lips causing the rock supporting the spur to begin to fall away. Hearing it, he turned to stare in shock and betrayal. "What are you doing?"

She gazed at him in triumph, the last of the spell coming forth.

"_Ic can stanas tobrytan! Hiersumie me!_"

Feeling the spur start to fall, Arthur dropped his torch into the abyss and flung himself to the far ledge... Hands grasping for that single chance of salvation while she looked smiling on...

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, what Merlin mumbles, when strung together, seemingly is, or at least close to, a quote from Beowulf. The English translation sounds quite like it could be a piece of the prophesy talking about Arthur, so I went with that and made up a bit about Merlin as well. The translation of both will be in the next chapter :D**


	21. The Poisoned Chalice 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, so what do you guys think of the 'Loyalty, betrayal, atonement' saying now? I actually came up with that specifically to be used as part of this episode's re-write. I think it adds a nice touch to all of Arthur's bits :)**

**Oh, and a hint. I think it's fairly obvious, but for the first scene the points-of-view are as follows when it gets to the action'y bit. I wasn't about to stick a mass of scene spacers in and spoil the pace of it :)**

**Oh, and I gave Merlin a new light spell seeing as the line he used in the show is part of the Beowulf quote.**

Normal = Arthur

_Italics = Merlin_

**Bold = Nimueh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: "Negotiations"**

~(-)~

Chapter 21: The Poisoned Chalice ~Part 3~

Cold eyes looked to where the prince clung to the far ledge, their owner seemingly dissapointed as she spoke.

"I expected so much more..."

Arthur fought to look over his shoulder at her, yet still retain his grip on the ledge.

"Who are you?"

Nimueh smirked, pushing back her hood.

"The last face you shall ever see." They both heard a hissing sound, Nimueh's eyes moving to look at the very large spider that had just come into view. "It seems we have a visitor." Arthur's switched his attention from her to it, managing to get enough of a foothold below to free one hand and draw his sword to kill it when it came into range. She smirked again. "Very good, but he won't be the last."

Arthur, now more secure, was at last able to glare at her.

"Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?"

She started to turn, pulling her hood up once again.

"I'm not the one who should be asked that, a pity you won't live to find out who should. I'll let the entrengan finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. I was once told it's not your destiny to die at my hand, and I'm not foolish enough to think otherwise."

She walked away back from whence they'd come, the absense of the torch she carried plunging the cave into darkness while he yelled out after her.

"Who are you?"

There was no answer, only silence as he hung there, while far off in Camelot, Merlin continued to murmur as Gaius looked on.

_"Arthur... It's dark... Too dark..." He ceased his restless movement, seeming to focus himself. "Min leoma be raeswa ou... Min leoma be raeswa ou... "_

_Gaius frowned, noting a strange blue glow from beneath one side of Merlin's blanket._

_"Merlin?" He pulled the cover back, revealing an orb of light in his ward's right hand and reacting in puzzlement. "What are you doing?"_

In the cave, Arthur continued to struggle, but in the darkness he could not see where to put his hands to pull himself onto the ledge. But then, all of a sudden, a blue glow bathed the area near him, a glowing orb of light drifting upwards beside him.

He looked at it, grimacing with the effort to hold on to his precarious position while shouting out at the light.

"Come on then! What are you waiting for? Finish me off!"

But instead of harming him, the light stopped moving once it was just above him, the glow gentle as it remained there as if waiting for him to do something. He realised then he could see his hand holds, taking the chance to pull himself up onto the ledge. He sat there for a moment, panting, before picking up his sword from where he'd placed it and returning it to its sheathe.

The light remained where it was, unmoving until he stood up, but even then it only rose a short way, sinking back then rising again as though to urge him upwards. He ignored it for a moment, his eyes instead moving to look at the cluster of flowers to one side just above.

_Merlin shook his head._

_"Leave them, Arthur!"_

Arthur looked down, hearing movement below before seeing the faint glimmer of glowing red eyes. It was more of the spiders, _lots_ more.

_"Go, save yourself! Follow the light!"_

Arthur turned and started to climb, heading straight for the flowers, struggling towards them until he found himself just out of arm's reach.

He strained a hand towards them, fingertips tantalisingly brushing against precious leaves as he gritted his teeth. He was _not_ going to leave without what he came for.

"...Atonement earns forgiveness."

Those words passed his lips, as like an oath he swore to himself he _would_ save Merlin. He _would_ make up for that moment of hesitation, when he'd given up and was about to conceed to the king's orders. Merlin had saved his life, and he would repay that debt to the man who treated him as no others ever had.

And then he had one, fingers closing on a stem and plucking it free. Arthur swiftly put it into a pouch on his belt, before noticing the increasing closeness of the spiders and tearing off his gloves to resume the climb upwards. The gloves were only slowing him down.

_Gaius held onto Merlin's left hand, the warlock calling out to someone far away._

_"Faster... Go faster! Follow the light!"_

Arthur followed it, his expression fixed in determination. He refused to die here!

**Elsewhere in the caves, Nimueh sensed the magic and frowned. Wondering what sorcerer would **_**dare **_**intrude into her domain, she strode to her font and called up the image of the prince. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the light he followed, her voice angry as she cast the spell to find who had created it.**

**"**_**Acyoan me leohtfruma!**_**" The image changed, became one of a gravely ill Merlin holding a smaller version of the same light in his hand, urging someone onwards. She stared in disbelief. "How?"**

_"Arthur! Hurry!"_

_Merlin continued to call out, his expression set in a frown of effort._

Hands grasped at the rocks, the prince striving upwards after the light.

**Nimueh took a step back from the font, realising her greivous mistake. To send even such a small spell, so far and while deathly poisoned, there was only one person Merlin could be.**

**"Emrys? ...No!" She stepped forward again, calling up the image of the prince and that which pursued him. "**_**Entrangan, hiersumie me! Wieortrod!**_**"**

**She cast the spell through gritted teeth, unhappy at this turn of events. Emrys was needed for magic to return... He **_**had**_** to live! Which meant that Arthur had to live. He carried Merlin's one chance of salvation, and for Merlin to be aware of the prince's danger that meant there was only one person that **_**Arthur**_** could be... The Once and Future King. **_**That **_**was why the Druids had warned her it was not his destiny to be killed by her, they had known who he was... Both of them had to live. She could not seek her revenge on either of them.**

_"Move! Climb!"_

Arthur continued upwards, glancing back now and then at the spiders until he saw and opening and the forest canopy above him. He ceased to give attention to his pursuers from that point on, unaware of when they suddenly stopped and retreated back into the darkness.

He emerged from the ground, stumbling away from the hole ready to attack anything that came out after him. When nothing did, he looked again to the light, watching as it drifted close one last time before floating away to his left and fading from existence. He went that way, soon spotting his horse, grabbing it and heading out of the forest.

~(-)~

The light faded from Merlin's grasp, his breathing settling from agitated panting to a calmer rhythm. Letting go of his ward's hand, Gaius returned the blanket to its former position and bathed Merlin's brow with the wet cloth, but his mind was churning over what he'd just witnessed.

Arthur had been in danger, from Merlin's words that much was clear, and not only that but he'd acted as if able to see Arthur and control a light he'd sent to him... But the Forest of Balor was a full day's hard ride away, for Merlin to cast magic over that distance was scarcely believable. He might suppose Merlin was having a nightmare, acting it out, but those thoughts were cast aside as soon as the physician remembered what Merlin had called out previously.

'_Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf. _

_Swa sceal geong guma gode gewyrcean. _

_Hine on ylde eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, ponne wig cume. _

_Fromum feohgiftum on foeder bearme_.

_Dryht aciegan hine be seo mann. _

_Bewerigend ond raeswa innan sweorcan gesceaphwil. _

_Baed be unasecgendlic de ear ond upheofon, _

_andweardian leoma to achaini dol hopa ond liss_.'

He sat back in his chair, musing aloud.

"The Lord of wonder endowed him with world's renown. So becomes it a youth to quit him well. That to aid him, aged, in after days come warriors willing, should war draw nigh. With his father's friends by fee and gift... Fate doth call him to that man. Protector and guide in darkened hour. Beseeched by gifts of earth and sky, bring light to pleas for hope and mercy." Gaius looked at his ward, deeply concerned yet also, deep inside, awed. "Merlin, is it even possible... Could you really be _him?_"

Merlin could not answer that, nor could the physician himself. All he could do was wait and pray for Arthur to return in time.

~(-)~

He paced in the cell, gritting his teeth. This was unbelievable, how could his father do this?

Arthur looked out of the tiny window, trying to figure out how long he'd been in here. To arrive back at Camelot, full of the elation of success and knowledge he could keep that promise to himself to save Merlin, to be arrested upon return and thrown in the dungeon was almost crushing.

The cell door opened, the king in question standing there and frowning angrily at his son.

"You disobeyed me."

Arthur took a step towards him.

"Of course I did! A man's life was at stake. Do not let Merlin die because of something I did."

"Why do you care so much? The boy is just a servant."

Uther was not happy, but Arthur didn't care. He'd done what he thought was right.

"He knew the danger he was putting himself in. He knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet but he did it anyway. He _saved_my life." He paused as his father turned away, the king regaining interest with the words that followed. "There's more. There was a woman, at the cave. She knew I was there for the flowers... I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me."

"Of course it was."

Uther was remaining dismissive, Arthur plucking the precious flower he'd retrieved from the pouch on his belt and holding it out to him.

"Gaius knows what to do with it. Put me in the stocks for a week. A month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you."

Uther accepted the flower, stepping outside the cell and seeing it closed before he tightened his grip to crushing force upon it. When Arthur exclaimed in horror at that, the king glared at him.

"You have to learn there is a right way and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you let out in a week." He dropped the flower on the floor, turning and leaving. "Then you can find yourself another servant."

Arthur lay himself down on the floor of his cell, straining an arm through the bars to reach the flower. Much like in the cave, his fingers brushed tantalisingly against it before after a minute or so he managed to get hold of it.

He retreated to the back of the cell, slumping against the wall and sitting down. Cradling that flower in his hands, he cursed under his breath. This wasn't fair. It just wasn't _fair!_ Merlin was going to die, and all because the king wanted to punish his son for disobedience.

He remained there, head bowed, for how long he didn't know. He was stuck here, unable to help the one who'd saved his life, and unless some miracle happened then Merlin was going to die.

That was when he heard them, footsteps, but not the heavy ones of an armoured guard. They were light, those of a servant, and it took all his self-control to remain looking sullen when Gwen came into view holding a plate of food.

The guard opened the cell for her, and she paused just inside the door waiting for the prince to speak. He indicated the table to his left with a tilt of his head, voice low and displeased.

"Put it over there." Gwen eyed him questioningly, but did as told and set down the plate. Arthur went to it and picked it up, but before she could leave he put it down again and walked back to the rear of the cell. "I couldn't possibly eat that. It's disgusting." He turned to her, giving her a long and meaningful look. "The state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for _anyone_."

Gwen frowned and went back to it, forced to hold back a smile of joy when she saw the flower now placed among the bread and cheese on the plate she picked up. She carried it out of the dungeons, enduring a tense moment when a guard stopped her to wryly pilfer some of the food rather than see it wasted. It was with great relief that she made it out of their sight, dropping the plate at the first opportuniting and breaking into a run to Gaius' chambers.

She burst in through the door, Gaius turning to face her.

"Do you have it?"

She handed it over to him.

"Here."

"His breathing is much worse. We have to hurry."

Gauis went to one of his work-tables, pulling the leaves from the flower and dropping them into metal bowl. Arthur's return had changed from hope to anxious waiting, when word came of his arrest and subsequent imprisonment in the dungeon. When Merlin had started to grown steadily worse, it had been Gwen's idea to trick her way into seeing him when otherwise all guests were forbidden.

He began to crush the leaves using a pestle, but after just a few moments he paused in concern.

Gwen heard him stop, frowning.

"Why have you stopped?"

He glanced at Merlin.

"The poison was created using magic... We may need magic to make an antidote."

She stood up, shaking her head.

"But we can't. It's forbidden, even if we could."

"I'll try and make it work without." He hesitated, before suddenly turning and grabbing a bottle. "Here, get me some fresh water. The water in my barrel is too stale for this."

She took it, nodding and hurrying out.

"I'll be back as quick as I can."

He watched her go, before clasping his hands around the bowl, closing his eyes and holding it before him.

"_Seopan..._" He hesitated, putting the bowl down and indecisively looking between the open door and his ward, precious seconds ticking by until he steadied himself and held it ready again. "_Seopan aerest weard feasceaft funden. Denum aefter dom. Drealeas gebad he gewann langsum..._"

He heard a hissing sound, peeking one eye open and looking down into the bowl he held, opening both eyes and setting it on the table when he saw it now held a foaming liquid that quickly ceased to boil and cleared to a deep green. When Gwen dashed into the chamber bare moments later, he almost flinched in fright at the close call.

It was the first time he'd used magic in _twenty years_.

He took the bottle of water from her, tipping some of it into the green liquid to cool it enough for Merlin to drink. He then put part of the antidote into a vial, taking it to him and bidding Gwen to help.

"Hold his nose." She did as she was told, Gaius gently pouring the antidote into Merlin's mouth, the hold on his nose forcing him to swallow it or choke. "Swallow it, Merlin. Swallow."

They persisted until the vial was empty, both of them sitting back and watching anxiously. There seemed no response from Merlin as the minutes passed, until suddenly he became very still.

Gwen stared, reaching a hand towards him.

"He's stopped breathing... What's happening? Gaius?"

Gaius quickly leaned forward, putting his ear to Merlin's chest before sitting straight again with an expression of denial.

"His heart's stopped."

"He's _dead?_"

Gaius started to shake his head and stood up... This couldn't be possible. If Merlin was who he now believed him to be, then...

"It can't be... It _can't _be. It was his destiny..."

"It's all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner."

She stood up, sobbing into his chest when he pulled her into a hug to comfort her, his words tinged with regret.

"No, it was me... I should have looked after him better. It's my fault."

He continued to hold her, neither aware as Merlin resumed breathing and with a frown of discomfort opened his eyes... only to mutter weakly in fake disgust at the sight of his guardian holding Gwen in hug.

"That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself; you're old enough to be her grandfather."

They sprang apart from each other, both breaking into a smile to see Merlin awake and gazing up at them.

"Merlin! You're alive!"

He smiled.

"No, I'm a ghost come back to haunt you."

Gwen was a bit more demonstrative with her joy, impulsively kissing Merlin who then blinked owlishly at her in shock.

She started to stammer, realising what she'd done and embarrassed by it.

"Sorry, I um. I thought you were dead."

Merlin let out a weak laugh.

"It's fine, it's more than fine." He frowned a little, looking to the both of them. "Um, what happened? The last thing I remember clearly was drinking the wine."

Gaius got a blanket and draped it over his ward, setting Gwen onto the stood beside the bed.

"Gwen will tell you. But right now I need to go speak to the king."

The physician left them talking, hurrying through the castle. He had a war to prevent.

~(-)~

Arthur stood on the battlements near the northern tower, watching the Mercian entorage riding out to return home. He'd been released from the dungeon barely two hours after Gwen had taken the flower, to find King Bayard had been freed and Uther had issued an apology. One that had been accepted, once he'd been told that a sorcerer had attempted to frame him and start a war between their two countries. There would be wounded pride, but not so much that the treaty would be annulled... It was also pride that meant they would not let the sorcerer win.

"Ok, let the bragging begin. How'd you manage it?"

Morgana smiled at his shoulder, Uther standing a short way away, all three with eyes on the retreat of the Bayard and his people.

Arthur glanced at her, frowning and shaking his head as he remembered what had happened.

"I'm not sure... All I do know is I had help."

She frowned.

"Help?"

He remained distant, yet lowered his voice so his father would not hear.

"Someone knew I was in trouble and... sent a light to guide the way."

"Who?"

He looked to her, shaking his head.

"I don't know." He paused, letting out a deep breath. "But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them."

Silence fell between them, Morgana nodding and placing a hand on his arm.

"I'm glad you're back."

She walked away, her movement drawing Uther's attention and causing him to call out to his son. He had a number of things troubling his thoughts.

"Arthur... The woman you met in the forest. What did she tell you?"

The prince shook his head, not having much he could say.

"Not much, she was too busy trying to get me killed." He frowned. "It was strange though."

Uther frowned as well.

"In what way?"

The prince looked to him.

"I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to... Said it wasn't my 'destiny' to die at her hand."

Those words gave Uther pause for thought, before he nodded and made a response.

"You must have been scared."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, as if a prince would ever admit to such a thing.

"It had it's moments."

The king braced his hands on the battlements, solemn.

"Those who practice magic know only evil. They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it... Which is why she wanted you dead. She is evil."

Arthur regarded him, puzzled.

"It sounds as if you know her."

Uther bowed his head, grim.

"I do... To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all." He stood straight, facing his son. "You did the right thing, even though you were disobeying me. Had you not, then this would have ended in war." He put a hand on his son's shoulder, starting to smile. "I'm proud of you, Arthur. Never forget that."

He walked away, Arthur watching him go before deciding he too had a place to be... Someone he needed to check up on. He walked though the castle, giving only small nods to any nobles that tried to speak to him, letting nothing make him deviate from the path that took him to the Court Physcian's chambers.

Arriving there he opened the door, pausing to note that the bed in which Merlin lay now faced the door so he could see who was there when people came in.

The servant gave him a small smile, still pale but looking much better than he'd been at his worst, and Arthur raised his eyebrows a little as he returned it.

"Still alive then?"

Merlin glanced down to where his lower half was swathed in blankets, done so by a slightly over-attentive Gwen.

"Um, yeah, just about." He looked back up at Arthur. "I understand I have you to thank for that."

The prince nodded, acting nonchalant.

"Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half-decent servant is hard to come by... I only stopped by to make sure you were all right."

A pity for him Merlin's memory of the days he was ill wasn't entirely clouded out. He was starting to remember some of it, if what he recalled had really happened, enough to know it may not have been as simple as Arthur was trying to make it out to be.

"Gaius said I can return to work the day after tomorrow... If he gives me the all clear, that is."

When a glance to Gaius got a nod of confirmation, Arthur sighed and headed for the door.

"I'll expect to see you on time then."

"Arthur." The prince paused, glancing back at Merlin who then continued. "Thank you."

Arthur remained silent for a moment, before nodding.

"You too... Get some rest."

He left the room, closing the door behind him, as meanwhile Gaius carried a bowl of soup over to his ward.

The physician sat down beside the bed, handing over the bowl and spoon.

"Arthur may give you a hard time, but he's a man of honour. There aren't many who'd risk what he did for a servant, although admittedly he surprised me by doing it. Prior to when you became his manservant, he'd _never _have disobeyed his father like that."

Merlin swallowed a mouthful of the soup, frowning a little

"Maybe I'm a good influence on him. Besides, it all would have been for nothing if didn't know how to make the antidote." His frown deepened. "You know, I still don't understand why she went to all that trouble of framing Bayard. She could have just kept quiet and killed Arthur."

Gaius regarded him seriously.

"But destroying Camelot and Arthur wasn't all she was after... She _knew _you would be forced to drink that wine. It was _you _she wanted to kill. It seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlin."

Merlin went quiet, thoughtful as he finished off his food, while far away in her cave, Nimueh watched him with a conflicted mixture of frustration and relief. If she wanted the fated return of magic to occur, the golden age of Albion, then attacking him was now off limits. So was targeting Arthur, the warlock's partner in destiny. If she wished to gain her vengeance on Uther, then she would have to target him another way. It would take time, preparation, careful planning, but when she was ready she would strike.

"You'd better be worth the trouble, Emrys. Do not fail destiny's expectations of you."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: In case you were wondering, I made up a name for the spiders. 'Ent rengan' literally means 'giant spiders' in Old English :D**

**I also cut the other servant showing up with food for Arthur... WAY too cliche for me lol XD**

**And lastly, yes I had Merlin still a bit too weak to get out of bed. Seriously, in the show he was ill with deadly poisoning for three days, almost died, and yet back at work the morning after he was cured. That seems to be a common theme lol, peeps being poisoned then bouncing back like the enegizer bunny with a fresh battery as soon as they take the antidote XD**


	22. To Ponder a Mystery 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Next sub-ep :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hunith's Letter To Gaius (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 22: To Ponder a Mystery ~Part 1~

"Pulse nice and steady, no fever, good colour to the skin... Well it looks like there won't be any lasting damage."

Gaius let go of Merlin's wrist, the warlock sighing. He was back in his own bed now, although with a load of extra pillows, and was becoming decidedly bored having lain here all afternoon.

"So when can I get out of bed?"

Gaius gave him a long look, all too familiar with that particular question. He'd heard it countless times in all his years as a physician.

"When I say you can. You may get up to use the chamberpot, but that is it. If I come back and find you've been moving about, I'll _sedate _to make you stay there."

Merlin winced at the threat, the glint in Gaius' eyes telling him the man meant it.

"Ok, I'll stay in bed... Where are you going?"

Gaius stood up, heading for the door to the main chamber.

"A guard stopped by to tell me Arthur wanted me to attend to him. After the trip to the Forest of Balor, I can probably guess he picked up a minor wound and just wants to make sure it doesn't become infected."

Merlin stared at him, his expression reflecting his words.

"Then why can't he just come here to get it treated?"

"He's the prince, Merlin. Unless he's brought here specifically in an emergency, most of the time it is _I_ who goes to him."

He left the room, Merlin's disgusted mutterings about lazy princes reaching his ears. He smiled a little at them, before picking up his bag of medicines and setting off through the castle. If Arthur's injuries were as minor as he expected, then he wouldn't be gone for long.

Arthur was already watching the door when he arrived, nodding once in greeting before rising from his chair near the fire.

"Gaius."

The physician entered the room, heading for Arthur's bed and the prince following him. Both knew the routine; he would set up his medicines, and Arthur would show him what he wanted him to take a look at. In this case Arthur sat on the edge of his bed, rolling up his breeches to his knees and removing his shirt.

His knees and shins were marked with bruises and scrapes, and the underside of his forearms were similarly mottled. Gaius checked the scrapes for signs of infection, finding none but covering them with the same salve he applied to all the bruises. The main thing that drew his attention though was the state of Arthur's hands. His palms and fingers were reddened and abraded, the prince wincing a little when Gaius prodded at them.

"So how did all this happen? They're not the sort of injuries I'd expect from a fight. Not bruises and scrapes to just the hands, forearms, and lower leg."

Arthur sighed, explaining.

"When the sorceress tried to kill me by making the ledge collapse from under me, I had to jump across a crevasse to a ledge on the other side. After that I... I had to climb out of the cave. I didn't tell my father quite how bad the situation was, so he doesn't know about how I was forced to out-climb a mass of giant spiders. I thought that since Bayard had now left, I should get all this looked at."

Gaius heard the hesitation in the prince's explanation, realising and suspecting he knew what had been left out.

"What's troubling you, Sire?"

Arthur remained silent for several moments, before frowning slightly.

"Do you swear not to tell my father this?"

"If it is something you do not want the king to hear, you can trust me not to say anything to him."

Arthur gave him a long look, before taking a deep breath and starting to explain.

"At that cave, I was trapped in almost total darkness. I couldn't see where to put my hands to climb to safety, was trapped hanging from the ledge where I landed after I'd jumped... And that's when it came."

Gaius frowned.

"What came?"

"The light." Arthur clasped his hands, his elbows braced on his knees as he looked at them, troubled. "It appeared from nowhere, lighting my way and guiding me out of the cave... My father says that all magic is evil, and yet it's because of that act of magic that I lived." He looked to Gaius. "Someone saved me, Gaius, despite my father's beliefs. I just can't understand _why_."

And there was an answer to one question... Merlin really _had_ been helping Arthur during that time he'd conjured the light. Gaius sighed at the though, before turning to the prince.

"I personally believe that magic is neither good nor bad, but indeed it does have the tendency to corrupt those unprepared for the responsibilities of having it. It's because of that, that magic was banned. Too many who wielded it turned to darkness, and it caused misery and chaos in its wake."

Arthur frowned.

"Does that mean that you're implying there could be _good_ sorcerers out there?"

Gaius shook his head, non-committal.

"I imply nothing, Sire, but in my mind it does remain a possibility. Your experience with that light would seem to support the idea." He stood up, packing away his medicines. "If you need to do any intensive work with your hands in the next few days, make sure to wear gloves to protect them. They will heal fine on their own."

Arthur stood as well, thoughtful.

"Thank you for your time, Gaius... And for answering my questions."

Gaius bowed slightly in acceptance of the praise, before making his way to the door.

"If ever you need advice, feel free to ask me, for I am oft an advisor to your father."

Arthur nodded once and returned to the chair by the fire, Gaius leaving him to his thoughts.

~(-)~

The pages of the book were turned, blue eyes scanning over the words upon them but not really taking note of what they saw.

Merlin sighed, giving up and returning his spellbook to its hiding place. It was no good, he just couldn't concentrate on it, not with the fragments of memories he couldn't get out of his mind. Glimpses of Arthur hanging from a rock ledge in darkness, then of him following an obviously magical light, the warlock frowning as he found himself recalling urging Arthur to follow it. Was it real, or had it been some fever-induced dream?

He heard the door of the outer chamber open, leaning to one side in his bed so he could see through his open door and check who it was. It was his mentor, back from visiting Arthur, and wanting some questions answered, Merlin called out to him.

"Gaius?"

"What is it, Merlin?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

Gaius set down his bag, climbing the steps and entering the smaller room.

"What is it?"

Merlin frowned a little, hesitating.

"Gaius, I know Gwen told me what happened while I was poisoned, but I know she couldn't have been here _all_ the time." His expression became uncertain. "Did I do anything... _strange_... while I was ill?"

Gaius tried to act innocent.

"Strange?"

Merlin regarded him for a long moment, not fooled, and cast the spell he could remember saying.

"_Min leoma be raeswa ou..._" An orb of light, identical the one he could remember seeing Arthur follow, appeared in his hand, and he held it up while looking at his mentor solemnly. "Tell me the truth, Gaius... For some reason I can remember helping Arthur, seeing him climb out of that cave almost like I was _there_ with him. But I know I never left Camelot, so how can that be?"

Gaius sighed after a moment, sitting himself on a stool beside the bed while Merlin dismissed the light. It seemed like both of them wanted someone to talk to tonight.

"You used that spell while you were unconscious, calling out to Arthur. Telling him to follow the light, to climb faster. After a short while you stopped, calmed down, and the spell ended."

Merlin slumped back among his pillows.

"So do you think it was just a nightmare then? Was I just imagining it?"

Gaius sighed again, shaking his head. There was no point in denying it.

"No... You weren't." Merlin stared at him, suddenly attentive, his expression asking for an explanation. Gaius gave it to him. "As you know, I've just been to see Arthur, to treat the scrapes and bruises he sustained... climbing out of the Caves of Balor after a sorceress left him there to die... He never told his father, but I did get him to tell me. A light appeared in the cave with him, and guided him out to safety. He would have died without it."

Merlin took a shuddering breath, confused.

"But how could I have seen him, while _lying_ here? How could I have known?"

Gaius regarded him solemnly, only able to suggest a possibility.

"Perhaps in your weakened condition, your magic acted upon your concern for Arthur and desire to protect him. Making you aware of his plight and allowing you to aid him."

Merlin went quiet at that, his following words just as muted.

"Have you ever heard of a sorcerer doing anything like this before?"

There was a long pause before his mentor answered with a shake of his head.

"No, never. All long-distance spells require there to be a focus or a vessel close to the target area, without it not even small spells would be possible at such a distance... You had no focus, no crystal or magical idem to stabilise and channel the power into the form of a light. You did on your own, by strength of will... and with an undeniable amount of sheer raw _power._ It is the only explanation."

Merlin's frown returned, a quiet mutter passing his lips barely audible to the man seated beside him.

"I guess I am a freak..."

Gaius reacted in immediate shock. Merlin could well be Emrys, a foretold bringer of hope!

"_Merlin,_ don't you _dare_ think that! Your magic is a gift, so that you can protect those around you for the sake of all that is good in this world." He got up, his tone firm. "I'll go get you something to eat. You stay in bed, and I don't ever want to hear you thinking that way again."

For Merlin, those words were something he had needed to hear. For Gaius to react so strongly, he really must have believed that. If being different, even for a warlock, meant he could protect those he cared about... Then it was worth it.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, it's Gaius' turn to get the majority of the lessons this sub-eb. He's just found out that Merlin could be Emrys, and Arthur the Once and Future King. For an old one-time sorcerer, who abandoned magic to save his own skin, to find himself in a position to guide the foretold saviours of it must be quite the shocker XD**


	23. To Ponder a Mystery 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehe, Arthur has something coming lol... Bad choice of game to pass the time XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hunith's Letter To Gaius (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 23: To Ponder a Mystery ~Part 2~

The kitchens were awash with chatter, far more than the norm as the various personal servants arrived to gather their masters' breakfasts. Some of the talk was about the usual things, but by far the most of it regarded Camelot's Prince and his manservant, Merlin.

Merlin, who had saved Arthur's life and drank poison to do so, and in doing that had helped expose a plot by a sorcerer to trigger a war with Mercia. Of course there was plenty of praise for Arthur, and his courageous actions in retrieving the cure for his servant and in doing so discover the truth of the poisoning. But for many of the staff it was like a personal victory, for one of their own to do something so significant in the eyes of the court.

Bern found himself listening to the talk, pausing in loading Arthur's breakfast onto a tray. He didn't blame them, he could hardly believe it himself. Merlin had stepped in once again to save Arthur, selflessly drinking the poison despite knowing it could mean his death... It _would_ have meant his death, if the prince had not gone to get the antidote.

He sighed as he collected the last of the food for the prince, mindful to take herbal tea and fruit like Merlin had been doing. The walk to Arthur's chambers was a thoughtful one, not even this pseudo-return to the job of his manservant gaining him any satisfaction. He was filling in for one day, and only because Merlin had the day off to finish recovering from the poison.

Bern arrived at Arthur's chambers with the tray, the prince nodding in acknowledgement before remaining standing by his window and gazing out of it. He seemed to have a lot on his mind, to the extent he almost ignored the servant completely.

Bern didn't disturb him, instead laying out the day's clothing behind the dressing screen and straightening the bed, before leaving the room and the unusually quiet prince. It was then that he realised he'd been given no instructions for chores or errands, and faced with the opportunity he decided to used some of that time to speak to the whose arrival seemed to have started all this.

~(-)~

"There's soup in the pot by the fire, Merlin. Help yourself if you get hungry, but under no uncertain terms are you to go recklessly gallivanting around the castle. I may have let you out of bed, but you are still to take things easy today. You'll have time enough for exercise when you return to work tomorrow."

Merlin sat at the table in Gaius' chambers, looking bemused beneath his mentor's stern warnings. He'd now decided that he hated being ill, and would endeavour to never become ill if he could help it. It was annoying to be stuck in bed, especially considering besides time-speeding induced bouts of nausea and headaches he'd never been ill before in his life prior to coming here.

He remained sat there, picking through his breakfast of watery porridge while Gaius prepared to go out on his rounds. He was just wondering whether to do some more reading from his spellbook when there was a light knock on the door, and it opened to allow a certain man to peer round it.

Both of them stared in surprise, before Gaius bid the other servant come in.

"Can I help you, Bern?"

Bern entered the room, hesitating.

"I uh... I just came to see how Merlin was doing."

Gaius raised an eyebrow, picking up his bag and heading for the door.

"Then I'll leave you two to talk. I have a number of patients to visit this morning."

He left without another word, Bern then standing there and awkwardly glancing at Merlin.

"Um, how are you?"

Merlin folded his arms on the table's surface, clearly finding this as odd as it seemed.

"Feeling better. I'll be back at work tomorrow. Gaius says it looks like there's no lasting damage to me."

Bern nodded slowly.

"Ahh, that's um... That's good to hear."

All right, so this was clearly getting nowhere. Merlin pointed to the seat opposite him as he spoke to Bern flatly.

"Just sit down at the table already. It's painful listening to you stammering like that." Bern took a deep breath and did as asked, Merlin raising his eyebrows in query once he was seated. "Come on, tell me. Why did you really come? We both know you don't like me, so it can't be out of concern for my health."

There was a long moment where Bern just stared at him in silence, before the servant suddenly blurted out what was bothering him.

"Why did you do it? Why drink that poison like that?"

Merlin rested his chin on one hand, bland as he answered.

"Was I supposed to sit back and let Arthur die? Knowing I was tricked by that sorceress, as part of framing Bayard, doesn't change the fact that the goblet _was_ poisoned. Faced with the same situation, I'd do the same thing again."

Bern just couldn't seem to grasp it.

"But _why?_ You don't like Arthur."

Merlin snorted in amusement at that.

"Heh, my opinion of him has improved a bit... He risked a lot to save my life, and I know he did it because I saved _him_. He wanted to repay that, even if he won't admit it to my face."

Merlin continued to chuckle to himself at that thought, until a quiet murmur from Bern stopped him.

"He disobeyed the king to do it..."

Merlin blinked in confusion.

"Eh? What's that got to do with it?"

Bern regarded him in silence, before sighing.

"...You won."

"Won? Won what?"

"The bet, you moron." Bern jabbed at a finger at him. "Before you became his manservant, Arthur would _never_ have disobeyed the king. Had it been me in your situation, he would never have gone and I would have been left to die. He wouldn't have been happy about it, but he'd have done as ordered to... But for _you_, he _deliberately_ went against his father to save you. Do you have any idea how big a deal that is? The Prince of Camelot, going off of his own will, to risk his life for his _manservant_."

Merlin stared at him, stunned.

"I won the bet?"

Bern was now looking a bit put out.

"Some of the staff still think you're too lucky for your own good, but more than half of them are singing your praises right now. After what Arthur did, there isn't a servant in this castle that would _dare_ try to get you fired now. Don't get me wrong, some will still go out of their way to pick at you, but it won't be many. It took me almost _eighteen months_ to get to the same point when I first started serving him. You've done it in barely _five weeks_... I know when I'm beaten." He held out a hand across the table. "The better man won, and a deal is a deal. If I hear any of the other servants speaking against you, I'll set them straight. Likewise, if you want advice on things around the castle, feel free to ask me."

Merlin started to smile, accepting and shaking the proffered hand.

"Thanks."

Bern got to his feet, his expression thoughtful as he started towards the door. He paused once he got there, glancing back to where his now former rival sat.

"I know you're not working today, but if you feel up to it I think Arthur would appreciate you stopping by... He looked like he had a lot on his mind when I took him his breakfast, and I get the feeling you could probably help him figure it out."

The door thudded closed, Merlin staring at it in confusion for several seconds. Bern was _actually_ suggesting _he_ was the one Arthur needed to talk to? He got to his feet, deciding that it wasn't entirely a bad idea. He quickly wrote a note for Gaius, saying where he'd gone and promising to be back by midday, pulling on his jacket before leaving the chamber and heading for the prince's chambers.

Arthur was still by the window when he got there, Merlin remaining unnoticed by the door. Watching him, seeing the solemn expression on his face, he realised that Bern had been right and knocked on the open door to get the prince's attention.

Arthur flinched and turned, reacting in surprise to see him.

"Merlin? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Merlin smiled slightly, walking into the room, pushing the door closed behind him, and tucking his hands into his jacket pockets casually.

"A day off from doing all _your_ chores _is_ resting. I didn't want to sit around all day, so though I'd take a short walk to stretch my legs."

Arthur frowned.

"Does Gaius know?"

"I left him a note saying where I'd gone. It's not that far between here and his chambers, so I know he won't mind."

Awkward silence fell between them, considering Merlin was here on a social visit, not for work, and Arthur found himself at a bit of a loss as to how to go about this. How was he supposed to act towards his manservant, when said manservant wasn't actually here to work?

After a moment he suddenly turned, going and getting a small wooden box from one of his cupboards.

"You know how to play Fox and Geese?"

Merlin's smile widened into a grin, heading to the table where Arthur set out the wooden cross-shaped board and began to arrange the pieces on it.

"Sure, I'll play a few games against you."

Arthur sat down at his side of the board, starting to smirk.

"Prepare to lose."

Merlin sat down opposite him, having being given the theoretically easier side of the seventeen geese. Arthur was the lone red fox, but he didn't seem concerned as he made his first move.

Merlin made his first one in response, watching the board intently even as he murmured.

"So what's been bothering you?"

Arthur didn't answer immediately, moving his piece again first.

"Bothering? Nothing."

Merlin waited through several more moves, before giving the prince a knowing glance.

"So you _always_ stand at your window brooding?" Arthur remained silent, Merlin rolling his eyes. "I drank poison for you. I _think _you can trust me to keep quiet about something if you need to talk about it."

Arthur frowned, sighing as he took his next turn. Remembering his realisation at the cave that Merlin wasn't someone who would judge him for having doubts about something.

"Just thinking about something my father said, that all those who use magic are evil. I spoke to Gaius about it earlier, about..."

Merlin raised his eyebrows in query.

"About what?"

The prince hesitated. Well he'd already told Gaius, Merlin's guardian, so he supposed telling the man's ward wouldn't hurt.

"Someone, I don't know who, used magic to help me when I was at the cave getting the antidote for you. They sent a light to guide me out."

Merlin now realised where this conversation was going.

"Oh... So wait, you think your father might be wrong?"

"To contradict the law against magic, is treason."

Hearing the way Arthur said that, Merlin, on some strange instinctive impulse, decided to take the offensive with him. Right now, something inside him was telling him it was time to give Arthur his first big push... _Right now_, when a new doubt, a new possibility, had occurred to him.

The warlock moved one of his geese again, absently counting how many Arthur had managed to take even as he spoke.

"It's not treason to have an opinion..." Arthur blinked , Merlin continuing un-bothered. "You can't order someone to think the way you want them to. You have to convince them, give them good reasons. I personally don't believe either way about the law against magic. In Cenrid's lands that law doesn't exist. I've lived most of my life knowing a sorcerer could come walking into the village one day. If that turned out to be a good thing or a bad thing, who am I to say?" He looked into Arthur's startled face. "I'm not about to judge someone because someone else with the same powers did something bad. It's the worst kind of prejudice there is, judging all people from one background as being guilty of the crimes of a few of them, and I won't stoop to that level."

Arthur's expression changed to a wary frown, giving his servant a long look.

"And _did _a sorcerer ever walk into your village?"

Merlin sighed, moving another of his pieces.

"Well, not exactly. Once came close, but he was just a _kid _travelling with some friends. They knew he had magic, he wasn't evil, and surrounded by their friendship his only interest was using it to protect them. He carried on along his way, and I just went back to the village, and that was it."

Arthur let his hands come to rest on the table, staring at his servant. His tone of voice had a slight edge to it.

"So you're admitting you met a sorcerer and _didn't _report it."

Merlin, resisting the urge to wince at that, raised a hand to cut him off.

"Cenrid's lands, different law." He lowered it again, explaining. "I'm not saying I'd oppose Camelot's law against magic, but I _do _still have my own opinion. I've yet to see proof, true proof, that _all_ magic is evil. Until I do, I'm not going to commit either way. I will remain _neutral_."

Silence fell between them, Arthur moving his fox again before muttering. Inwardly admiring Merlin for being so firm in his beliefs, even as he said otherwise.

"Merlin, you're a fool. Do you know that?"

The servant let out a short laugh, starting to smirk.

"Better to be an open-minded fool, than to blind myself to the possibility. If I wasn't open minded, I'd have written you off as a lost cause the moment I became your servant. But instead I decided to give you a chance, and it turned out you were _worth_ giving one." He looked the once again startled prince in the eye. "You've _earned_ my respect, Arthur. Don't do something stupid to change that. You said it yourself, someone used magic to save you. If it's all bad, then why did they do it?" He moved one more piece. "You lose."

Arthur blinked, looking down at the board and realising that Merlin had his fox completely boxed in and unable to move. He reset the pieces, this time giving _Merlin _the fox, and waited until they'd each made several moves before he spoke again.

"Fine, let's just say you're right. That would mean my father is wrong, yet he's seen more of magic and its evils than either of us. You've seen it yourself, the magic that's been used against Camelot recently."

Merlin frowned, thoughtful as the two of them continued the game.

"Yeah, I wonder what their reasons were. Valiant just seemed to want to win the tournament, but that witch I saved you from, she only went after you because your father executed her _son_."

Arthur twitched at that, unwilling to admit he found himself agreeing with it. Even a blind man could have seen that was the woman's motive.

"And the plague?"

"Probably targeted at Camelot to get at your father because of the Purge."

"The framing of Bayard?"

"Probably to start a war to harm Camelot and get at your father because of the Purge."

Arthur snapped, growing frustrated. Why was Merlin being so flippant about all this?

"_Merlin!_"

Merlin raised his eyebrows in response to that, his tone remaining calm despite the glare he was currently receiving.

"Did that sorceress tell you _why _she was trying to kill you? Why she did all that, the poison, the framing of Bayard? Gaius says she's the same one who sent the plague. He recognised the signs of both things being her work."

Arthur hesitated, the woman he saw was the one who sent the plague?

"I asked her, and she said she wasn't the one who should be asked that."

Merlin hopped his fox over one of Arthur's geese... The prince now only had one left.

"So if you want to know why people with magic keep targeting Camelot, why _she_ keeps targeting it, then maybe the king is the one you should be asking."

Arthur went rigid at that, stunned. Was that what she'd meant? He hesitated, shaking his head.

"Even if he is, I can't. If there are things he wants me to know, he'll tell me when he thinks I'm ready."

Merlin, still looking at the board, hopped his fox over Arthur's last goose.

"That's a lame excuse not to ask, and you know it... You lose."

Arthur looked down, only now paying attention to the game and realising Merlin had won again.

"Hey!" Their conversation ended for a few minutes, Arthur now totally focused on the next game only for Merlin to beat him for a third time. He then started to grumble. "How are you doing that? I'm almost _never _beaten at this game."

Merlin started to smile in amusement.

"I just keep my mind open to possibilities. You're so overconfident you're not paying attention to when I'm using my moves to trick you." He looked to the window, noting the angle of the shadows and getting up to head for the door. "I'd better get going, or Gaius will wonder what's keeping me." He paused, glancing back at the prince. "I may be just a servant, but after coming here and hearing about the Purge from Gaius, I can understand why people with magic could hate Camelot, and your father, so much. It's just like any other war. Someone starts it, and then the cycle of hate and revenge just keeps going until someone stands up and puts a stop to it one way or the other. With Bayard, he offered a hand of friendship and it led to the treaty. With magic." He shrugged. "Who knows. I guess that will depend on the king, but all things considered I think he's just going to keep making enemies for himself among the sorcerers. The more brutal he is towards them, the more of them will have reason to target him and Camelot."

Arthur slowly rose to his feet, expression stormy at those words.

"I could have you thrown in the stocks for talking like that."

Merlin just stared back at him.

"But it wouldn't change my opinion, would it? Give me reasons, Arthur, absolute proof, and then tell me if magic is good or evil... Force doesn't change anything, the attacks on Camelot prove that."

Any parting shot Arthur might have made was silenced by those words, the prince remembering how his father almost seemed to _evade_ the question when he'd commented that it sounded as though he knew the one who had tried to kill him at the cave. Uther knew why she hated him so much, why she wanted Camelot to fall, but he would not say what it was even to his own son. Why would he keep it secret? ...Unless it were something that could change everything.

His thoughts turned back to the strange light, and how gentle the glow had been, how it had seemed to urge him onwards and even show him which way to go for his horse. There had been no malice in that act, that light a fragment of evidence that perhaps magic _wasn't_ entirely evil. What had Gaius said? Magic is neither good nor bad, but does have the tendency to corrupt those unprepared for the responsibilities of having it. Would that mean if someone understood those responsibilities, and stayed true to them, then their magic would be good?

He filed the thoughts away, oblivious to Merlin leaving and closing the door, deciding to do as the servant had said and keep an open mind. Merlin had spent most of his life growing up in country where magic was permitted, and while he'd met one good sorcerer and two bad ones, he didn't let the latter change his opinion of the first. He had more experience of that kind than he, Arthur, did. He who had grown up constantly told by others to think magic was evil, but Merlin was right in saying people cannot _tell_ you how to think. Far better to watch for evidence and make up your own mind about something, than to live your life blindly following the words of others.

Outside, going down the hall, the servant in question found himself letting out a shuddering breath, the nerves he hadn't been aware of draining out of him. Why had he talked about all that? It was like pasting a massive sign over his head saying 'look at me, I don't hate magic and think it could be good! Hey, Uther, take a closer look at the man who confessed to being a sorcerer only to be laughed at when you thought it was an idiotic act of love!' He'd acted on that same strange instinct that had caused him to stand up to Arthur in the market those weeks ago, the instinct that told him an important moment had come to try and teach the prince something. Thinking about it he wanted to keep feeling nervous, but somehow he knew he'd said what Arthur needed to hear. Arthur needed to hear someone else admitting they though that magic could be used for good.

And that's when it dawned on him, and with a growing smile Merlin murmured to himself.

"Wait, Arthur's begun to _question _Uther's beliefs? He disobeyed him to save me, and now he's actually _thinking _for himself, wanting to make his own decisions about magic?"

In that moment of elation, Merlin broke into a wide grin. Maybe this destiny thing _would_ work out, but first he wanted to learn a bit more about it than the dragon had deigned to tell him. Unlike Arthur, who had him to ask his questions to, he would have to find his answers for himself.

He hurried back to Gaius' chambers, resolving to see if he could find anything among the physician's collection of books. He wanted to know more about why he and Arthur were so important.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehe, nothing like having a debate while playing a ****board-game.****.. Poor Arthur, losing three times in a row to his servant. At least he learnt something from it XD**


	24. To Ponder a Mystery 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, lots of people liked the conversation last chapter between Arthur and Merlin... That and Merlin whupping him at Fox and Geese XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hunith's Letter To Gaius (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 24: To Ponder a Mystery ~Part 3~

He stood there in Gaius' chambers, idly crumpling up the note he'd written earlier. The physician hadn't come back yet, but that suited his ward just fine... He didn't want to involve Gaius in this anyway.

Merlin tossed the note into the fireplace, before turning to face the monumental task arrayed on the many shelves spread across the far wall. Gaius had a _lot_ of books, although most were about science and medicine. If any were going to have something in them about the Once and Future King, the one clue he had about his destiny, then it was going to be the ones Gaius had told him not to look in unless it was a magical emergency and he wasn't there to help him look.

Merlin eyed that small section of books in question, the ones Gaius had informed him he was only permitted to own so that he could research magical threats or groups of sorcerers that might show up. For anyone without such permission from the king, the information in those books could warrant a death sentence... Hence why his ward was not permitted to look at them unless he was present. If Merlin were caught reading them by anyone who knew their significance, it could get him into a lot of trouble.

Merlin climbed the narrow set of steps to reach them, pulling down the three that were most likely to contain what he was looking for. If he was willing to risk reading his spellbook in his room, then reading these slightly more legal tomes in the main chamber didn't daunt him. Besides, he intended to use a short-cut and have this done before Gaius got back.

He took them to one of the tables, seating himself there and holding a hand over the first book, eyes glowing gold at his murmur.

"_Acyoan casus de se Cierr ond Toweardnes Cyncg._" Nothing happened, but he knew his hastily made-up spell had worked, so he set that book aside and held a hand over the next. "_Acyoan casus de se Cierr ond Toweardnes Cyncg._"

The book flew open all on its own, pages rapidly turning before coming to a halt about halfway through. Merlin began to read through the cramped and tiny text that covered the pages in columns, squinting to see them until he found what his magic has indicated would be there somewhere... Words referring to the Once and Future King.

It was an entry about popular folklore, or more accurately stories from folklore that has a basis in important prophecies originating from the Old Religion. The author of this particular entry noted the predominance among Druids of a tale about a time of a great purging of magic, a dark time of suffering that would be ended by the Once and Future King.

"The Druids speak of the King with great reverence and praise, while the time of purging has not yet come to pass. Greater still though is the reverence they hold for the promised protector of that king, whose sacred name they refuse to speak of to outsiders. Few but those of magic may learn it, and even then the knowledge is guarded with great care. Thus the Once and Future King remains the most prominent part of the lore, with his destined sorcerous protector gaining little mention in fireside tales."

Merlin remained oblivious as he read the passage aloud in a quite murmur, so intent on the information that he did not notice Gaius arrive back from his rounds.

"Merlin?" Merlin snapped his head up, jolted from his reading when he found his mentor standing over him. The physician frowned down at him, some unreadable emotion flitting across his features. "Why were you looking through those books? I _told_ you they were only for magical emergencies. What would you have done if someone else had come in here and caught you reading those?"

Merlin swallowed nervously.

"Um..."

The physician folded his arms across his chest, angry and concerned all at the same time. Did Merlin know about himself?

"Don't lie to me, where did you hear about the Once and Future King?"

The warlock hesitated, quickly closing the offending book and grimacing like he was expecting to be told off.

"Th-The Great Dragon told me about him... He told me that Arthur was the Once and Future King, destined to unite the land of Albion."

Gaius' eyes widened slightly, before he started to frown. There was an odd edge to his voice.

"Are you telling me you've been down to see him? How did you even learn where he was?"

Merlin stood up, trying to explain and talking rather quickly due to nerves.

"He called me, a voice in my head that seemed to echo from below my feet... I just followed it, and found him, and he told me it was my destiny to make sure Arthur lived to become king. The next day, at the feast, when that witch attacked Arthur I just reacted. I didn't even think about it, it was just my instinct to protect him. You know everything else after that."

Gaius regarded him thoughtfully, his expression unreadable.

"Did he tell you anything else besides that? Anything else about this 'destiny'?"

Merlin shook his head vigorously.

"Nothing, just that I was meant to protect Arthur, and perhaps help him become the great king the prophesy says he'll be. The only other time I've been to see him was to ask about the afanc."

Gaius, raising his eyebrows.

"Ah, so it was him who told you to use the base elements to defeat it. I also gather he was the one who said you were 'one side of a coin'."

Merlin grimaced.

"Uh, yeah... You're not angry with me, are you? For not telling you? I only looked in the books because I wanted to find out more than the dragon would tell me."

Gaius sighed, so Merlin already knew his destiny, although not the name by which those of magic would know him. If the Great Dragon said it was so, then he really _was_ Emrys, with all the burdens that would entail.

"Well it would have been nice, but I can understand why you'd hesitate. Go on, off with you. If you're fit enough now to go traipsing to Arthur's chambers, and then lug around heavy books in here, you can go down to the market and get us something for our supper."

He handed Merlin some coins to pay for the food, watching him leave before suddenly sinking into a chair once his ward was out of sight. Merlin had been down to see the Great Dragon, and the dragon had told him Arthur was the Once and Future King, and that he was Arthur's destined protector?

Gaius set his head into his hands, stuck somewhere between wanting to deny it and the strife and suffering it would mean for Merlin... and a sense of pride from knowing his ward was destined to do such great things. It was almost too much for him to take in, to think that he, a man who had stood by while magic was purged from the kingdom, should now find himself as the guardian of the one fated to ensure it could return.

He raised his head, wondering. Was this fate handing him a chance of redemption?

~(-)~

Merlin walked through the market, doing his best not to feel completely freaked out. Everywhere he went, random people he didn't have a clue who they were, were greeting him as he passed. At the market himself, some of the stall owners gave him extra for his money, or add little things he didn't ask for without charging him for them. It had been baffling at first, until he realised that everyone in Camelot had heard about how he drank poison to save Arthur, but even knowing that didn't stop it from being extremely odd to experience.

He was used to people barely giving him a second glance.

He began to make his way back to the castle, trying to keep his head down or pretend to be in a hurry, but even so he got caught near the gates by three of the maids from the laundry.

The black-haired one of the three, who he knew to be the biggest gossip in the castle, smiled at him when she came over.

"Nice job protecting the prince, you've done your fellow servants proud. You should hear the talk going around right now."

Merlin _really_ wanted to cringe at that, but opted instead for a polite smile.

"Thanks, Catherine. Apparently I have a _good _reputation now."

At the bland way he said it, the three women began to chuckle, Merlin unable to help blushing in the face of being teased by them. Catherine just smiled when he started to look flustered, giving him a reprieve.

"That you do, just make sure you keep it and you'll find the castle to be a good place to be." Her gaze moved to take notice of something behind him, and her smile widened even further. "Hey there, Georg. Off duty for the rest of the day?"

Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin when the man's calloused hand landed on his shoulder, turning sharply to see the Captain of the Castle Guard stood there in a regular shirt and breeches.

He nodded to the laundry maid, smiling in return.

"I just came down for a couple of drinks at the tavern. A man's got to relax once in a while."

Catherine chuckled, shaking her head.

"Well then, I'll just leave you two 'men' to it. See you around, Merlin, and tell the prince if he sends one more shirt to us splattered with oil from tending his sword... I'll see if I can't find a way for some of his clothing to conveniently shrink."

Georg and Merlin watched the three women walk away, the latter musing to himself.

"Everyone being so nice to me is starting to get _really_ strange."

The guardsman beside him laughed.

"Don't get too used to it. They'll only do it for the first couple of days you're back on your feet, although Catherine is always a pleasant woman. Just don't get on her bad side, or you may find embarrassing secrets of yours have become the subject of all the castle gossip."

Merlin found himself smiling. Ever since first meeting Georg when the captain had released him from the stocks, he'd found the guardsman to be an approachable man. He was a commoner with probably the highest rank one could hope to get, and he _hadn't_ allowed it to turn him into an arrogant and self-obsessed ass.

"Still, it's nice to be recognised, even if it was for something as stupid as willingly drinking poisoned wine."

Georg caught the humour in the servant's tone, turning to face him fully. His expression showed his approval.

"Which you did to save the prince. It was very brave of you, and gained you a lot of respect."

"That's what Bern said."

Georg remained quiet for a moment, glancing after where Catherine had gone and recalling something she'd said when reporting to him earlier.

"Rumour has it that Bern has suddenly started standing up for you, his biggest rival. Any idea why?"

Merlin glanced at him, thinking about how friendly the guardsman seemed to be with Catherine.

"Can I count on this not becoming a topic of castle gossip?"

Georg smiled.

"My lips are sealed."

"I made a bet with him, that if I couldn't get Arthur to stop acting as much of an arrogant ass, or get him to choose to do something he would never have done before I became his servant, I would quit and give Bern his job back. But if I won, Bern had to accept I deserved to keep it."

"Ah, Prince Arthur disobeying his father to get the cure for you... So that's what won it." He patted Merlin on the shoulder, before starting to walk away. "You're doing well for yourself, Merlin. Just make sure you continue to do as well. I'd hate to have to unlock you from the stocks again."

Merlin watched him go, with the oddest feeling that their conversation was somehow significant, before shaking his head and resuming his walk back to Gaius' chambers. What could possibly have been significant about talking to a guardsman and a laundry maid? No, he had better things to think about, like what else he could start doing to try and get Arthur to learn and change.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, yeah, what could be significant about that indeed? (coughs) I'll be posting two chapters together (One for this, and one for Whom History Won't Remember), tomorrow, Friday, and Sunday. Those chapters being the episode "Lancelot" and the WH episode that corresponds to it "Questions and Responsibility" :D**


	25. Lancelot 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, for the record, I'm aware that Merlin doesn't actually admit to Gaius about visiting Kilgharrah until S2:01. I'm just pointing it out now so that my deliberate changing of it doesn't confuse people XD**

**Anyways, onwards to this episode. I've posted the first chapter of the corresponding episode in Whom History Won't Remember, and it's there and ready to read :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: "Questions and ****Responsibility****"**

~(-)~

Chapter 25: Lancelot ~Part 1~

The birds trilled in the canopy overhead, the peaceful sounds of the forest letting him relax for what felt like the first time in days.

Merlin let out a contented sigh, wandering among the trees collecting mushrooms from where the rain two days ago had caused them to sprout. It was a familiar pastime, something he'd done all his life to supplement the meagre food supplies of his home village. It was nice to get out in the fresh air, and escape that last few people in Camelot who praised him on 'sacrificing' himself for Arthur. It had been making him irritated after enduring it for three days, so much so that Gaius had suggested he used a rare morning off, courtesy of Arthur being stuck in a council meeting due to last well into the afternoon, to get some riding practice in as well as some time to himself.

Stooping down to pick them, Merlin smiled to himself at that. Bitan had been all too eager to go out, considering the fact he would let no others ride him meant his only exercise was to be run on a lead rein once a day. Merlin was confident enough in the saddle now to let the horse gallop so long as the ground was flat, and the gelding had seemed to revel in it when they'd charged out into the woods.

He'd left him tied to a tree a short distance away, at the edge of a small clearing where there was grass the horse could graze on while waiting. Bitan had seemed happy to do so, proceeding to tear up and devour the lush green stalks the moment he was left to do so.

That patch of mushrooms collected, Merlin stood up and started looking around for more. He quickly spotted some, crouching down to start putting them in his basket when all of a sudden the forest went utterly silent.

Nervous, he got to his feet and started backing towards where he'd left his horse, knowing that sudden silence in a forest mean something _really_ bad is close by. That was when the screech reached his ears, and the thundering pound of something charging in his direction.

He turned and saw it, breaking into a run the moment he got a close look at it. It was the size of a horse, ran on four legs, and yet had the head and beak of an eagle. So distracted by that, and the sheer terror he was feeling, Merlin tripped on a tree root and fell sprawling into the leaf litter. When he rolled over to stare fearfully up at the creature, when it reared above him spreading wings to match it's avian head, he was all set to panic and try throw the thing away from him with magic when a battle cry distracted both of them.

Merlin scrambled to his feet, watching as the dark-haired man, with no defence other than a sword, charged at the creature lashing out with his blade to drive it backwards. He honestly thought that maybe the man could kill it, but that all ended the moment one particularly strong blow hit the beast and the sword shattered into a dozen pieces. That was when the man had turned, grabbing him by the arm even as he shouted.

"_Run!_"

Merlin was all too happy to oblige, the two of them sprinting towards where a fallen tree had created a clearing. They jumped over that log, out of sight of the screeching monster, both of them pressing up against the far side of it as Merlin decided if he was going to die then at least he'd go out knowing the name of the man who had stood up for him.

"My name's Merlin, what's yours?"

Fighting to catch his breath, the man answered, wincing as he kept his hand pressed to his stomach.

"Lancelot."

He groaned in pain, Merlin starting to frown when he realised the man was hurt. Lancelot's head started to slump forward as he began to lose consciousness, but before the warlock could do anything his attention was suddenly turned upwards by the scream right over his head.

He got a split-second glimpse of a taloned paw bearing down on him, before he thrust his hand out in desperation.

"_Gescildan!_"

The talons reflected off the magical shield, Merlin following it up with a shove of raw power to fling the creature up and over his head. It tumbled to the ground, getting to its feet completely unharmed, and yet suddenly wary of approaching him.

It spread it's wings, taking off and flying away, Merlin letting out a shuddering breath of relief before realising something. He spun to look at the man, heart in his throat, his relief returning when he saw he was unconscious and hadn't seen that. He ran to get his horse from where it stood at the far end of the clearing, completely unperturbed from the proximity of the monster, and led it back to where Lancelot lay.

He quickly applied a crude bandage to the man's wound, before starting to lift him as it to drape him over Bitan's saddle. The horse stepped away, whinnying in protest, ignoring every command Merlin tried to give it to stay still until in frustration he switched to the Old Tongue.

"Astandan geserne unful!"

The gelding twitched his ears forward at those words, trusting brown eyes fixed on his master, and this time when Merlin hoisted Lancelot up onto its back the horse didn't move an inch.

Pulling himself up after the unconscious man, Merlin did his best not to wince as he was forced to perch on the very back of the saddle, but even so he filled that discovery away for future reference... His horse understood orders given in the Old Tongue.

He sent the gelding back towards Camelot, glad in the knowledge that when he got back, his now much better reputation meant he knew at least two stablehands who would put Bitan away in Arthur's stable for him. And who would also help him carry Lancelot up to Gaius' chambers.

~(-)~

Merlin stood at his mentor's shoulder anxiously, watching as the physician finished tending Lancelot's wound. The swordsman was still unconscious, fevered, but Gaius did not seem concerned.

"The wound itself is superficial. The fever will pass. He should be fine in the morning."

Merlin sighed with relief, turning his attention to other things.

"Do you know where Arthur went? His horse wasn't at his stable when I got back, and his sword and chainmail weren't in his room when I went to check."

Gaius stood up, frowning a little.

"A report came in while you were out, of an attack on the village of Greenswood, just over an hour's ride from here. A strange creature of some kind, although I've yet to be informed of any details."

Merlin went rigid.

"Greenswood? I wasn't that far from there when I stopped to collect the mushrooms. I was attacked by some weird, winged... thing." He looked at Lancelot. "He stepped in to save me, when I fell over while running for my horse."

The physician's expression became concerned.

"By all accounts that thing is vicious. I doubt running alone would have saved you if you were in the woods... How _did_ you escape from it?"

Merlin grimaced.

"I hit it once, pushed it away, and then it just seemed to give up and fly off."

"He didn't see you, did he?"

Both of them now regarded Lancelot, Merlin shaking his head.

"No, he'd already passed out."

There was a long moment of silence, before Gaius sighed and shook his head.

"Well, what's done is done. Go tend to your duties, Arthur should be back before long and will expect a meal to be waiting for him. I'll keep an eye on Lancelot."

Merlin nodded and did as he was told, while Gaius went to begin getting down the books he would need. The physician paused, realising he should have asked his ward for a description, but then he would get a detailed one from the reports the prince and his father would bring back with them.

~(-)~

The following morning dawned clear, Merlin sat in a chair near his bed while his guest gazed out of the room's single window. Lancelot had woken up shortly after he'd gone out to take Arthur his breakfast, remaining quiet and thoughtful when Gaius had explained to him where he was. Now that Merlin had returned, and the physician had gone out on his rounds, now it seemed, after a few minutes of small talk about how his injury was, Lancelot admitted he had been heading when they crossed paths.

He continued looking out at the city, as though unable to take his eyes from it.

"Ever since I was a child, I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the Knights of Camelot." He glanced at Merlin, seeing the other man's smile at that and stepping down from the table by the window. "I know what you're thinking. I expect too much. After all, who am I. They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land."

"Lancelot." Merlin interrupted him, getting his attention. "Lancelot, they're going to love you. Look at you, you saved my life back there against that thing."

The swordsman regarded him for a long moment, moving away from the window with a small shake of his head.

"But I didn't... You saved _mine._ I saw what you did."

Merlin started to go pale, trying to remain casual even as he gulped nervously.

"Saw what?"

Lancelot wasn't fooled.

"I saw you push that thing away from us before I lost consciousness. You said a word, ges... gesil..."

Merlin grimaced, getting to his feet and starting to pace on the verge of panic.

"Gaius is going to _kill _me, never mind Uther. I am in _so _much trouble."

Seeing the obvious fear in Merlin's sudden agitation, Lancelot stepped forward and took him by the arm to stop him pacing, looking Merlin in the eye as he spoke.

"Do not worry, I won't reveal your secret. I've travelled many lands, including those where magic is permitted. I have _seen _that it can be used for good."

Merlin just stared at him for several moments, before letting out a shuddering breath and slumping back into his chair.

"Th-thanks..."

Lancelot smiled at that.

"It's fine. Do not let my knowing be a burden to you, nor my ambition to join the knights. It is my own challenge to face."

Merlin, still a bit shaken by the knowledge Lancelot had seen him use magic, started to relax a little now that the fright was past.

"They're going to love you. Trust me. I've _seen_ you in action, you could shame the great Arthur himself."

Lancelot laughed in self-depreciation.

"I hardly think so."

Merlin became thoughtful, suddenly getting up and heading for the door out of his room.

"In fact, you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to go and talk to him right now."

The swordsman blinked in surprise.

"You _know _Arthur?"

Merlin grinned at him.

"Oh yes. And in return for charging in and protecting me like you did, and for agreeing not to tell anyone...um, you know. I'm going to return the favour."

Lancelot followed him into the main chamber.

"Really, there's no need. I can tell you're a good man, and I would _never _turn over an innocent person to be executed."

Merlin stopped, turning to face him.

"_You're _a good man, Lancelot, I can tell. And besides, I want to. Now, we'd better get moving, or his royal highness will tell me off for being late."

"Late?"

"You'll see."

Lancelot followed Merlin as the servant proceeded to what was obviously the chambers of a nobleman, gathered the armour laid out on a table in there, and then headed to the training field. He then stood off to one side, watching as Merlin greeted none other than Prince Arthur himself with a 'I'm here, Sire,' and expertly put it all onto Arthur when the prince arrived.

When Arthur strode off to wait for someone to arrive, Lancelot murmured to Merlin when the warlock returned to his side.

"The Prince of Camelot having a servant with magic? I somehow find that rather ironic."

Merlin snorted, actually finding himself enjoying this as he murmured in reply. This was the first time since his friend Will, that he'd been able to talk to someone like this. Gaius wasn't really the type to appreciate some of the comments.

"Yeah, well it's not like I asked to have it, or asked for the job for that matter. I just make the best of things and keep my head down... and put up with Arthur when he decides to act like a prat."

Further conversation was stopped, when a prospective knight carrying twin swords arrived at the field. He seemed unperturbed by the board mounted to one side of it, covered with the 'colours' of other candidates that had failed in the past. He seemed determined that the lengths of cloth tucked into his belt would not be joining them.

Arthur didn't seem that bothered by the man's expression either, walking past him as he spoke in a confident and slightly condescending tone.

"Right, you jumped up dung beetle, this is it. Your final test. Pass this and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail and…you're no one. You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine." The prince faced him with a small smile. "You face me. Your challenge is to last one minute free combat... Grimond, second son of Wessex." Arthur unsheathed his sword and signalled for the nearby sand-timer to be turned over. "Your time starts now."

Merlin watched as Grimond charged the prince with his two swords held at the ready, snorting.

"This is going to be short..."

It was... Arthur ducked under the first swing, elbowed the man in his foolishly unguarded stomach, and then when he started to double over from the blow he kneed him in the face for good measure. Down Grimond, second son of Wessex, went, to lay there unconscious while Arthur pulled the cloth tags from his belt to be added to his collection.

"Take him away."

He walked away from the man, as the knights and nobles assembled here to watch all applauded him, but he didn't look that pleased at his victory. In fact he looked utterly disgusted at how easy it had been.

Merlin noted the pair of servants who came over to carry Grimond to see Gaius, nudging Lancelot to get his attention.

"Go with them, and wait for me at Gaius' chambers. I'll speak to Arthur for you."

Lancelot did as he was bidden, while Merlin hurried to the prince and removed the plate sections of his armour. He then followed the chainmail-clad prince to the upper town adjacent to the castle, listening to him complain even while faced with balancing the aforementioned armour on a shield.

"Grimond's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with _rubbish _like that?"

Ah, perfect opportunity, Merlin leapt straight into it.

"Well... I think I might be able to help."

Arthur gave him a dismissive glance.

"_You_, Merlin? You haven't the faintest idea of what it takes to be a knight. Courage, fortitude..." He tossed his sword onto the pile in his servant's arms. "Discipline."

Merlin would have rolled his eyes and said something sarcastic to that, but this was for Lancelot.

"No no, of course I didn't mean that... But I do know someone who does."

Again, dismissive.

"Yeah?"

"He saved my life."

"That's blown it, for starters."

Merlin seriously wanted to kick him. Why was it that as soon as he thought he was getting somewhere with Arthur, the prince reverted to characteristic 'ass'.

"No no, he's really good. Honestly."

Arthur sighed.

"That's great, Merlin, I'm sure he's terrific, but you forget the First Code of Camelot."

Both of them came to a stop, Merlin frowning.

"The what?"

Arthur folded his arms across his chest.

"The First Code. Only those of noble blood can serve as knights. So, unless your friend is a nobleman..."

"Oh, he... He is a nobleman."

Arthur went silent, staring.

"Is he?"

Merlin nodded sincerely.

"Absolutely."

Arthur looked like he was finding that hard to believe, but to give him his due he nodded.

"Very well, bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his Seal of Nobility."

The prince walked away, Merlin calling out after him.

"Thanks, Arthur! You won't regret it!"

As soon as the prince was out of sight, Merlin hurried and dropped off the armour to be checked over. He then quickly made his way back to Gaius' chambers, where a much muted Grimond had already woken up and been sent back to his guest room with a headache remedy.

The moment Merlin came in the door, Lancelot rose to his feet and strode anxiously over, waiting to hear what the prince's answer had been.

"Well? Did you speak to him?"

"Yeah, I spoke to him."

"And?"

Standing there, Gaius listening from where he stood mixing a remedy, Merlin couldn't resist pretending with his expression that it hadn't been good, before breaking into a grin.

"And he said he would like to meet you."

"_Yes!_ Thank you!"

Lancelot was beyond elated, and with that Merlin began to feel just a slight sense of dread... Maybe he should have asked this bit first.

"It's nothing, really... And um, you wouldn't happen to be a nobleman by any chance?"

Lancelot shook his head.

"A nobleman? No, good lord no. Why do you ask?"

"Well you see there's this..."

"The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight." Gaius set down what he was working on, walking over to the pair. "Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those that would wish to destroy it. He knew that he would have to trust each of his knights with his life, and so he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him."

Merlin sighed, even as the words sunk in for Lancelot and the man sat down looking bleak.

"The nobility."

Gaius nodded.

"And thus the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day only the sons of noble families have served as knights."

Merlin wanted to curse, this wasn't right.

"But that is just not _fair!_"

Gaius glanced at him.

"Fair or unfair, that's the way it is." He looked to their guest, his tone apologetic. "I'm sorry, Lancelot. Truly I am."

He gave Merlin a long disapproving look, for getting Lancelot's hopes up, before walking out of the room, leaving the pair there in uncomfortable silence. Merlin watched him go, unhappy at this, before sitting down near the swordsman and speak.

"Why do you want to be a knight so much?"

Lancelot raised his head, depression in every line of his demeanour.

"When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood... My father, my mother, everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword-craft my life, and every waking hour since that day I devoted to the art of combat." He sighed, getting up and turning away. "And when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot... And now it seems my journey ends. Everything I fought for... _wasted_."

Touched by the man's confession, Merlin felt his determination not to let it end like this become even stronger.

"I give you my word. Whatever it takes, I will make this right."

He got up and left the room, his mind churning over the possibilities, until with a pause he changed direction and went to Arthur's chambers... He doubted the prince would notice if _one_ sheet of the good parchment from his desk went missing...

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, yes, I made Lancelot find out right at the start instead of at the end. I wanted to put some amusing lines in for him like ****"The Prince of Camelot having a servant with magic? I somehow find that rather ironic." I have more planned hehehehehe :D**

**Oh, and '**_**Astandan geserne unful!**_**' means "Stand still/cease being awkward/silly." Hehe, Merlin's horse 'understands' orders given in the Old Tongue... lol XD**


	26. Lancelot 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: "Questions and ****Responsibility****"**

~(-)~

Chapter 26: Lancelot ~Part 2~

He peered around the door of the Hall of Records, thankful he had an excuse for being here. Gaius hadn't had any luck finding the creature in any of the books on animals he had in his chambers, and had asked him to fetch a particular tome from the hall. Just as well really, because it gave him the excuse to browse for something else to 'put' onto the rolled-up sheet of parchment tucked inside his jacket.

The Hall of Records was the domain of Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth, a retired knight and long-time ally of the king. The ageing man had lost none of his sharp wit or attention to detail though, and would eye any servant who entered here as one might eye a thief.

He guarded the books here with a passion, and an absolutely no-nonsense attitude. The way he stared at you could send a shiver down your spine while you browsed the shelves, and as a rule Merlin had made a point of never coming in here except for an errand.

He approached the desk where Geoffrey sat, getting straight to the point of him being here... Well, the official point.

"Gaius has asked me to get a book for him. The uh... Yenwald's Beastiary of um..."

The man at the table raised his eyebrows.

"The Yenwald's Beastiary of Theologic Hybrids... You'll find it in the fourth aisle of the western part of the library."

It took all of Merlin's effort not to grin. That aisle was in the section of the most-used part of records hall, a stone's throw from the shelf where the genealogy records were kept. Instead he nodded politely in thanks, heading in the direction and trying not to cringe as he was sure Geoffrey stared at his retreating back until the moment he was out of sight.

Once he was, Merlin headed quickly to where he'd been told the book was, finding it and perching it on an empty section of shelf before quickly moving one aisle closer to the old man and dragging the genealogy record from its resting place. He began to flip through the pages, looking for some lord far enough away from Camelot for him to get away with this, and eventually settling on Lord Eldred of Northumbria. He had four sons... Well now he was about to have five.

Merlin pulled the parchment from inside his jacket, laying it alongside the record of the seal for Eldred's fourth son, and held a hand out over the image he wanted to copy.

"_Ic us bisen hraed tan hwanon._"

He watched as the seal was copied to the parchment, smiling when he saw he'd gotten the name to change to 'Lancelot' and the 'fourth' became 'fifth'. He quickly put the book back, concealing the forged seal in his jacket before returning to the next aisle for the book he'd left there. He already expected Geoffrey to come wondering what was taking so long.

Sure enough he appeared at the end of the aisle, just as Merlin was about to come out from it. He frowned.

"Do you require any help finding that book?"

Merlin shook his head, smiling and holding up the beastiary.

"It's ok, I found it."

He left the Hall of Records, Geoffrey watching him go with a small shake of his head before he returned to his desk. Oblivious to the fact that Merlin now carried a rather illegal document... Illegal in more ways than one.

The warlock let out a sigh of relief once he was out of the Hall of Records, taking the direct route back to Gaius' chambers. He found Lancelot standing there in thoughtful silence, the man frowning a little when he saw Merlin's grin.

"And what would that smile be about?"

Merlin put the book down on one of the tables, pulling the forged seal out from his jacket and unfurling it to show him.

"This is _your_ Seal of Nobility... Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria."

Lancelot stared for a moment, before starting to shake his head.

"No, Merlin, no."

"Oh, so you don't want to be a knight then."

He started to turn away, Lancelot flinching and taking a step towards him.

"Of course I do!"

Merlin stopped, exasperated.

"What? The rules won't allow it. _Damn_ the rules, the rules are wrong!"

"But it's a lie. It's against everything the Knights stand for."

Merlin frowned, walking over to him.

"You have as much right to be a knight as any man. I know it."

Lancelot shook his head again, solemn.

"But the rules."

Merlin seriously wanted to kick him right now.

"Look we're _not_ breaking the rules... We're _bending_ them, that's all. You get your foot in the door, but after that..." He started to smile. "You'll be judged on your merit alone. And if you succeed, if they make you a knight, it'll be because you have earned it, noble or not."

Lancelot's expression had changed, he now looked like he was becoming open to idea.

"Do you really think it will work?"

Merlin regarded him, certain.

"I can't change the way things are done around here... but _you_ can. _If_ you let me help you."

Both of them remained silent, unmoving, until finally Lancelot took the seal from Merlin's grasp in order to look at it closer, noting how perfect a forgery it was. He then glanced at him speculatively.

"Did you make this using..."

Merlin immediately became flustered, clearing his throat and looking anywhere but at the swordsman.

"Well I am an expert in bending the rules, but I do try do it for the right reasons."

Lancelot started to smile, nodding and rolling up the seal. He then faced Merlin fully, tilting his head and shrugging.

"So, what now? What comes next in this plan of yours?"

Merlin grinned.

"I can get the chainmail and sword easily enough, but as for the outfit to go with them... I have a friend we can ask about that."

~(-)~

It was a slightly flustered Lancelot who found himself in the lower town a short while later, in the house of a very pretty maidservant and seamstress who also happened to be a friend of Merlin's. The warlock was sat watching him with an amused smile, while said maid proceeded to take the measurements from the swordsman that she needed.

Lancelot cleared his throat a little, glancing down to where she was taking the measurements of his leg.

"This is very kind of you... um."

She smiled up at him, standing up to start measuring his arms and chest.

"Gwen. It's short for Guinevere."

He remained awkward.

"Ah um, thank you, Guinevere."

She continued to smile.

"Don't thank me, thank Merlin. Merlin would do anything for anyone, wouldn't you, Merlin?" The warlock just grinned, shrugging cheerfully as she continued. "I think it's great that Merlin's got you this chance. We need men like you."

Lancelot glanced at her.

"You do?"

Their eyes met for a moment, before she realised how those words could be taken.

"Well, not me personally, but you know... Camelot. Camelot needs knights, Not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me."

Lancelot sighed.

"Well I'm not a knight yet, My Lady."

She smiled in humour.

"And I'm not a lady."

"Sorry, I..."

There was another awkward moment, Merlin watching them resisting the urge to chuckle. Where they honestly almost _flirting_ with each other?

Gwen lowered her eyes.

"Ok, we're done. I should have these ready in no time." She held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Lancelot."

The swordsman placed a kiss on that hand as one would if he _were_greeting a lady, before following Merlin out of the house with one last glance back at her... And Merlin knew Lancelot wasn't going to be one for talking tonight, not if the smitten expression on his face was any indication.

They headed back to the castle, making their way to Gaius' chambers by the more scenic route than the direct stairway from the ground floor. It was a deliberate choice on Merlin's part, he wanted to see how long it would be before Lancelot said something related to Gwen.

He lasted until they were in the hallway close to the physician's chambers, finally glancing at the warlock beside him.

"She seems lovely... Guinevere."

Merlin kept a straight face. Yes, Lancelot was smitten.

"Oh, yeah, she is. And the best seamstress in Camelot. She makes most of Lady Morgana's dresses, and she'd do more if she had the time. She could earn a fortune making clothing for the court ladies, but it would mean quitting as Morgana's maid, and the two of them are best friends so she'd never do that. Friendship is more important than money."

Lancelot cleared his throat.

"You sound as if you know her very well. Are you two... You know."

Merlin caught the implication, shaking his head and starting to smile.

"Ah no. We're just friends."

They reached Gaius' chambers, the physician out on his rounds. Lancelot took that as licence to ask that as yet he knew mustn't be mentioned in public.

"So does she know about your magic?"

Merlin choked at that, spluttering for a moment before vehemently shaking his head.

"No, no no no, she's doesn't. There are only four people in existence who know about me... Well five, but I don't think _he_ counts. Two of those are my mother and my friend back in Ealdor, the other two are you and Gaius."

Lancelot sat, a little surprised.

"Gaius knows?"

"How could he not? I live with him."

Merlin sat down opposite him, the swordsman nodding to that statement.

"Point taken."

Merlin sighed.

"Well it's not like I can really tell anyone, even if I trust them. It would mean putting them in danger, and that just wouldn't be fair on them. It's best if the only person in Camelot who knows, is Gaius."

Noting the warlock's sudden solemn turn, Lancelot reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well if I can help change the rules about becoming a knight, then maybe one day _you_ can help change the laws against magic."

Merlin smiled at that, Lancelot really had no idea... No idea that he'd already been told it was his destiny to do that.

~(-)~

Just what was it about Merlin that he could make friends in the strangest of places.

Arthur sat in his chambers, head propped on one hand as he pondered it. Sure enough, as requested, Merlin had brought his 'friend' to the training field yesterday morning. That friend turned out to indeed be a noble, as evidenced by his Seal of Nobility. Since then he, Arthur, had assigned a number of demeaning tasks to that would-be knight, Lancelot, to see just how far he could push him before he reacted to the insult of it. But unlike most nobles who would demand due respect after barely three or four hours, some as few as twenty minutes... Lancelot had endured for more than an entire day and was still maintaining his composure about it.

It was a level of dignity and patience he hadn't seen in a prospective knight for a long time.

Arthur got to his feet and headed out of the castle, those thoughts in his mind. If treating Lancelot like a servant wasn't going to make him react, then maybe a more direct approach would work.

He headed for the workshops near the stables, to whereas per his last instruction, Lancelot was sat sharpening a large stack of swords. Approaching him, Arthur picked up a nearby broom and then tossed it in the other man's direction.

Lancelot caught it with ease, despite having been focused on the swords, Arthur nodding in slight approval.

"Not bad."

Lancelot stood up, holding the broom and bowing his head respectfully.

"Would you like me to sweep the guard house again sire?"

And there it was again, that dignity. Every other noble he'd ever known would have been screaming murder by now. Arthur picked up another broom, pulling the brush off it so he was left with a sturdy pole.

"It certainly needs sweeping... First, I'd like you to kill me."

Lancelot hesitated in disbelief.

"Sire?"

Arthur started to taunt him. Time to see if the direct approach _would_ work.

"Come on. Don't pretend you don't want to. Hell if I were you I'd want to... Come on."

Lancelot started to frown a little, pulling the brush from the shaft of the broom he'd caught and holding the pole like a sword. He and Arthur stared at each other, half crouched ready to strike, before the swordsman surged into motion and the fight between them began.

After the initial few strikes, Arthur smiled to himself even as he continued to taunt. Yes, the direct approach _did_ work.

"Come on, Lancelot. You're not beating a carpet."

Several more blows, a moment when Lancelot fell against a hay-wagon and was forced to dodge a brutal downward swing, followed by them ceasing to use the poles like swords and instead treating them like staves, culminating in Lancelot getting the wind knocked out of him by a harsh blow to the gut... And to give him credit he didn't double over _or_ drop his 'weapon'. Right, he'd seen enough.

He tossed his stave to Lancelot, before starting to walk away.

"Congratulations, Lancelot... You just made basic training."

Any reply from the prospective knight didn't happen, the sound of the city alarm bells bringing and end to the spar. Arthur stiffened at the sound, rushing away towards the castle gates with a number of nearby guards following behind him. Lancelot also followed, arriving at the gates to see a long line of wounded civilians being led into the courtyard.

Merlin led one woman to sit down on a crate, reassuring her.

"It's all right, you're safe now. I promise." He moved to Gaius' side, where the physician was treating a head wound on another woman. "How is she?"

Gaius glanced at his ward, aware that this was Merlin's first time witnessing this many badly wounded people.

"She's ok."

Lancelot ran in through the gate, spotting the two of them and hurrying over.

"What happened to these people?"

Gaius remained solemn, passing the woman over to a guard before answering him.

"Their village was attacked... By a winged monster."

Merlin and Lancelot both looked at each other, knowing what that meant. The creature that had attacked them had struck again.

~(-)~

"I'd hunt this thing down if I could, but I can't track a creature through the air."

Arthur's tone was calm, but it held an edge of frustration, he and his father standing at a window overlooking the courtyard below. The casualties from the other villages had been harsh, but this was worse, almost as if the beast grew more vicious with every passing day.

Uther was grim, turning to his son and starting to walk.

"You don't have to track it. First Greenswood, now Willowdale, the creature is heading south towards the mouth of the valley."

Arthur followed him, also grim.

"To Camelot."

Uther nodded.

"You must prepare your knights, Arthur."

"Have faith, Father. We'll be ready."

"I'm counting on you.

He headed out to the training field, a word to a few guards sending them to summon the knights. He could waste no time on this, drilling them once they arrived to ensure they would be coordinated to deal with an attack from the air. Once the initial session was over, he dismissed them only for Lancelot to approach him.

He nodded to the man when he bowed.

"Yes, Lancelot?"

The two of them started to walk, Lancelot expressing his desire to help.

"Is there anything I can do, Sire? It's just... I know that in the event of battle, only a knight may serve."

"That's correct, Lancelot. You are not yet a knight." Arthur sighed. "That's why I'm moving your test forward. You'll face me in the morning."

Lancelot stopped in his tracks, at once both elated and concerned. Elated at the thought of tomorrow being made a knight, and concerned that the monster may attack before then...

~(-)~

"Well, here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed, and you join the elite. Fail, and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria... Your time starts now."

Merlin and Gwen watched from the sidelines, watched as helms were donned and swords drawn. This was the moment Lancelot had strived for, a chance to prove himself worthy as a knight. None of them had expected it this soon, but the monster attacking the villages had meant the prince _needed_ more knights right now. Necessity always speeded things up.

Both servants winced as blows were traded, Lancelot doing a far better job than the last rather pathetic applicant had done. The time was ticking by, Merlin glancing to the sand-timer and noting more than half the sand had fallen. Lancelot only needed to hold out for a few seconds longer.

And then it happened, he left a gap in his guard and Arthur took it, slamming his arm into the front of Lancelot's helmet and sending him to the ground. The helmet rolled away, knocked free by the blow, and for all the world it looked as though Lancelot was unconscious.

Arthur looked honestly disappointed, shaking his head as he reached down to take the cloth tags from Lancelot's belt... And then Lancelot opened his eyes, grabbed that extended arm, and kicked the prince's feet from under him.

He lurched to his feet, grabbing his sword and pointing it to Arthur's throat.

"Do you submit, Sire?"

Several guards came forward, grabbing Lancelot and pulling him away from the prince. As for Arthur, he looked furious as he regained his feet and came to stand before him.

"_On your knees!_" The guards forced Lancelot down, keeping him there when Arthur pressed the tip of his sword to his chest, but Lancelot did not waver. He showed no fear, only looking the prince in the eye in determined silence. A silence that dragged on until Arthur lowered his weapon and spoke quietly. "You pass..."

"_YES!_"

All eyes turned to where Merlin let out a whoop of victory, Arthur starting to shake his head and roll his eyes.

"That idiot..." He gestured for the guards to release Lancelot, and pulled the man to his feet. "I suggest you come with me. We have a knighthood to bestow."

He led the way into the castle, the knights gathering around Lancelot like an honour guard while word was sent ahead to the king. By the time they reached the Great Hall, Uther was already there. Morgana and Gwen had also come down to watch, as the knights formed two lines between which Arthur led Lancelot and presented him to his father by handing over Lancelot's seal.

Merlin stood there beside the prince and watched with pride as Lancelot was knighted, applauding him far more vigorously than any others present. After the ceremony itself, it was Uther who clapped Lancelot on the shoulder and took him aside to congratulate him, the king apparently pleased.

"You do us a great honour, Lancelot."

"The honour is all mine, Sire."

Uther regarded him for a moment, nodding once.

"Your father would be very proud... I've not seen Lord Eldred in many years, longer than I'd imagined, it seems. The last time I saw him he only had four sons."

Lancelot hesitated at that.

"Well... Here I am, Sire."

"Indeed you are. And I've kept you too long already. Enjoy the celebrations."

"Sire."

Uther walked away, leaving Lancelot to be crowded round by several knights, but the pleased appearance of his expression faded into a slight frown as he approached one of his manservants and handed over Lancelot's Seal of Nobility.

"Take this seal to Geoffrey of Monmouth, the court Genealogist. I want his opinion by morning."

~(-)~

"Two yards of ale? Two _miles_ more like it."

Lancelot grimaced in pain, Merlin in a similar state, both of them having drunk far more than they should have at last night's feast. Merlin had actually been a guest for once, invited by the now 'Sir' Lancelot, so instead of being stuck on the sidelines he'd actually been able to join in... And share in the hangover the next morning.

Gaius was already waiting for them, holding two cups which he held out towards them.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one."

Both of them accepted a cup, glancing at each other before downing the contents in unison. They both then winced in unison at the vile taste of it, Merlin looking at his mentor.

"_What_ was in that?"

Gaius just smiled.

"Feeling better? Good." He turned his attention to Lancelot. "Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot."

Merlin raised a finger.

"That's _Sir_ Lancelot. If you don't mind."

The following laughter was cut off, by two guards bursting into the room and heading straight for Lancelot. They ignored Merlin's protests, grabbing the new knight and leading him away. They took him to the council chambers, where the king and Arthur waited, and forced him to kneel before them.

Uther regarded him coldly, before indicating to Geoffrey who stood beside him.

"Tell him what you told me."

Geoffrey looked to Lancelot, equally stern.

"These credentials are faked. The seal itself is faultless, forgery of the highest possible standard, but a forgery it must be. There is no record of a fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. Therefore he..."

"Lied." Uther started to frown, walking towards Lancelot. "Do you deny it?"

He shook his head. He had agreed to follow this path and the risks it entailed, and he would accept the consequences.

"No, Sire."

At the back of the room, Arthur watched the proceedings with mixed emotions. He was furious at having being lied to, disappointed, but beneath it all he could not deny that Lancelot had _earned_ his place, noble or not... His strength and dignity had been no lie.

Lancelot was led out to be taken to the dungeons, and in that moment Arthur found it in himself to speak.

"Sire."

"Do you contest my judgement?"

Arthur wanted to hesitate in the face of his father's tone, but did not.

"His deception was inexcusable... But he meant no harm, Sire. I'm sure of it. He only wished to serve."

Uther remained silent for a moment, before turning and facing his son.

"The First Code is a sacred bond of trust. It _is_ what binds the Knights together. How can you trust a man who's lied to you?"

There was nothing Arthur could say to that, and so instead he walked from the chamber with another intent. He would speak to Lancelot himself.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, filled a plot hole. Surely Geoffrey would have mentioned he'd seen Merlin looking at the ****genealogy**** record. I added the beastiary to give a plausible excuse for Merlin to go in there XD**

**Oh, and the sheer number of freaking scene changes during this middle part of this episode was a pain in the ASS. You can probably tell I cut quite a few of the little scenes out, or summarised them, simply because linking them together was turning into a joke and taking far too long (sighs). At least part three is more straight forward.**


	27. Lancelot 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Day off work, bored, so I'm posting early XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: "Questions and ****Responsibility****"**

~(-)~

Chapter 27: Lancelot ~Part 3~

No one stopped him from going down to the dungeons, not with him being Arthur's servant, and not with the prisoner in question being guilty of that type of crime. They were pretty disinterested all told, except for a couple who Merlin knew would be admiring Lancelot for his audacity.

Merlin arrived at the door of the cell, leaning on his and speaking with regret.

"I don't know what to say to you, Lancelot."

The man inside the cell looked at him, but did not move from where he sat against the wall.

"You are not to blame."

Merlin sighed.

"Yes, I am. I pushed you. I made you lie."

Lancelot shook his head.

"No, the choice was mine. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone."

"I wish there was something I could do."

The guilt was still there on Merlin's face, the swordsman sighing.

"There is... You can stop blaming yourself. Now go on, go, before Gaius starts to wonder where you are."

Merlin left, however reluctantly, walking back to Gaius' chambers without a shred of enthusiasm. He fully expected to be chewed out by the physician as soon as he got back.

As soon as he got back he headed to sit in one of the chairs near the wall, Gaius glancing over at him.

"Merlin."

"Whatever you do, don't say 'I told you so'."

Gaius frowned a little.

"I've no wish to gloat, Merlin. What's done is done... Here, come and take a look at this." He pointed to the book he had out in front of him, covering the picture on the right when Merlin came over. "I've realised my mistake. I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, what about creatures only recorded in legend, in myth... And I discovered this."

He lifted his hand from the page, allowing Merlin to see the picture. The reaction from the warlock was immediate.

"That is it! That's the monster!"

The two of them looked at each other, but before another word was said the alarm bells began to ring. Both of them hurried to the window, able to see something fly overhead and towards the castle courtyard.

Both of them darted out the door, Gaius had to speak to the king.

~(-)~

Arthur had forced himself to remain calm, grabbing a spear and shield from a nearby guard. They had guessed the creature would head for Camelot, but knowing that was no preparation for the sight or size of the thing... It was exactly as the victims had described it. It had circled above them, waiting, and then dove down to strike. Men were knocked from their feet, sent tumbling, and even when he'd struck it with full force it had done nothing.

Less than nothing, instead of harming the creature, all he'd managed to do was break his spear. He'd been knocked to the ground then, only a torch thrown to him by a guard saving him. The creature had then flown off, and he now had to face the stern words of his father.

"You said your knights were the best in the land... They proved that today."

The disapproval in the king's tone, the sarcasm in the latter statement, both were humiliating for him to hear as they marched into the council chambers.

"All I know is, it's still out there."

"Let's not wait for it. The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now."

Gaius walked towards them, from where he had waited for their arrival, his words interrupting their conversation.

"Sire, if I may."

Uther turned to face him.

"Gaius."

The physician remained solemn, Merlin stood at his shoulder.

"I've been researching the creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin."

Uther frowned a little.

"A griffin? What's in a name?"

Gaius explained.

"The griffin is a creature of _magic_."

There was moment of silence, Uther's tone and expression turning cold.

"I don't have time for this, physician."

"It's is _born_ of magic, Sire... and it can only be killed by magic."

Uther started towards him.

"You are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today."

Beside him, Arthur was not so certain of those words, speaking up and shaking his head.

"I'm not so sure, Father. I think there may be some truth in what he says."

"What truth?"

"The griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed _useless_ against it."

Gaius and Merlin exchanged a knowing glance, while Uther remained unconvinced.

"Useless, I think not. No, it's tasted our steel once, and the next will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?"

Arthur hesitated, before taking a deep breath.

"An hour, maybe two."

Uther directed a look towards Gaius.

"Good, we finish this tonight."

Arthur was less quick to leave the room, turning to Gaius before finally walking out.

As for Merlin and the physician, they made their way back to Gaius' chambers in silence. The latter solemn, and the former concerned. When they arrived, secure in that no one would hear, Merlin voiced those worries.

"Is it true? The griffin can only be killed by magic?"

Gaius' expression was grim.

"Yes, Merlin. I'm certain of it. If Arthur rides out against it, he'll die."

"Then he must be stopped. Uther must see reason."

The physician shook his head.

"Where magic is concerned, our king is blind to reason." He clasped his hands, taking a few steps towards his ward. "And yet... magic is our only hope."

Merlin frowned at him for a long moment, before starting to point to himself.

"You're not suggesting..."

Gaius nodded. He knew who Merlin was, knew he was meant to face challenges like this. It was something he wanted to be able to protect him from, but at the same time knew he could not.

"It is your destiny, Merlin. The true purpose of your magic."

There was fear in Merlin's eyes.

"You saw it, Gaius. I can't go up against that thing."

"But if you do not, then Arthur will surely perish."

Merlin stared at him, before starting to pace in agitation.

"No, no no, this is madness. I don't have magic that powerful, there must be another way. When I hit it before I didn't even scratch it!"

Gaius remained solemn and serious.

"This is the only way."

"Do you even care what happens to me?" Merlin started to pace again. "Oh just do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. Go and kill the griffin, Merlin. I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire."

"_Merlin._" The warlock stopped his tirade, only now seeing the fear for his welfare in Gaius' eyes as the physician spoke. "Merlin, you are the only thing I care about in all this world. I would give my life for you without a thought." He paused, the seriousness returning. "But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. You know."

Silence fell between them, before Merlin spoke in a small voice.

"Sorry."

Gaius sighed.

"I don't know what else I can say."

Merlin took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"Then I'll say it for you... We have _two_ hours to find a way to kill that thing."

~(-)~

The cell door slammed open, Lancelot jumping to his feet when Arthur entered. For the prince, this talk had already been delayed once by the arrival of the griffin, but he would not delay it again. He was angry, frustrated... and deeply disappointed. He could have done with having Lancelot at his side for what was to come.

But he did not let that show, not right away. No, all he showed at this first moment was his anger.

"I should have known. How could I have been so _stupid?_ You don't sound like a knight, you don't even _look_ like a knight!"

He turned his back, the frustration he hadn't wanted to show, surfacing, while behind him Lancelot bowed his head.

"I'm sorry."

Arthur sighed.

"I'm sorry too... " He faced the man again, seeing the surprise at those words. "Because, Lancelot, you _fight_ like a knight. And I need... Camelot needs."

Lancelot understood his dilemma.

"The creature?"

Arthur was solemn.

"We could not kill it. I've never faced its like."

Lancelot nodded.

"I've faced it myself, Sire, some days past. I struck it full square... I wondered how it endured."

Arthur reacted in slight surprise at those words, but could see that Lancelot was being sincere... So it was not only he who had witness how useless weapons seemed to be against it.

"There are those that believe this creature... this griffin... is a creature of magic. That only magic can destroy it."

"Do you believe this?"

Arthur turned away.

"It doesn't matter what I believe. The use of magic is not permitted. The Knights must prevail with steel and sinew alone." When Lancelot went to speak, Arthur interrupted him. "There's a horse waiting outside."

Lancelot started to smile.

"Thank you, Sire."

"Lancelot." Arthur looked at him. "Take it and never return to this place."

The swordsman started to shake his head, approaching the prince.

"No. Please, it is not my freedom I seek. I wish only to serve with honour."

"I know..."

"Then let me ride with you, Sire."

"I cannot." Arthur sighed, wishing this could be some other way. "My father knows nothing of this. I release you myself, but I can do no more. Now go before I change my mind."

Lancelot started to walk out, hesitating before doing as commanded. Hearing that hesitation, Arthur wanted to curse. If ever there were a man worthy of being a knight, it was him. Even after being condemned, he _still_ wished to serve.

But unbeknownst to him, Lancelot had other ideas, as he indeed collected the horse left for him, but instead led it straight to the home of a certain blacksmith's daughter.

~(-)~

Merlin watched as Gaius turned through the pages of the spellbook, searching for something that would work against the griffin. He had paused at one or two during the past half hour, shaking his head after a moment before continuing on. It was making his ward increasingly anxious, until finally he stopped at a page where a picture of weapons wreathed in power lay above an inscription.

"There." He pointed to it. "You must do this for Arthur."

Merlin took a closer look at the page, frowning and starting to shake his head.

"I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful."

"But nothing less will kill it." Gaius picked up a nearby knife. "Here, try. You have it within you. I know you do."

He passed it to Merlin, placing a hand on the young warlock's shoulders as the youth raised the blade and focused his gaze on it.

"_Bregdan anweald gafeluc._"

Both of them stared at it for a long moment, waiting for something to happen, before Gaius sighed and patted Merlin on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Merlin. You've plenty of time."

~(-)~

There was a knock on her door, Gwen rising to her feet when it opened and Lancelot came in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lady."

"Lancelot? What are you doing here?"

His manner was urgent.

"I have no time to explain. I need to borrow weapons, armour, the best you have. Arthur stands in mortal peril, must do what I can to protect him. It's my duty, knight or not."

She frowned a little.

"You really believe that, don't you."

He nodded.

"Yes, My Lady."

"Lancelot." She shook her head ever so slightly. "I don't believe I've ever met your like before."

He took a step towards her.

"Guinevere, if I should not return."

"Don't go, Lancelot. Please."

There was genuine concern for him in her voice, concern that perhaps went just a touch further than that which one would give for a friend. It touched him, made him with to hesitate for a moment, but by his honour he would not.

"But go, I must."

Reluctantly she began to nod, before hurrying out of the house and into the forge alongside it. She returned with chainmail and armour, laying it out on the table ready to start putting it on him. Both of them regarding each other until the he moved towards it and fate forced their hand. They could not wait or hesitate any longer.

~(-)~

"_Bregdan anweald gafeluc_... _Bregdan anweald gafeluc!_"

Merlin cursed as nothing continued to happen, sitting on the steps to his room while muttering in frustration.

Gaius watched him from where he sat, trying to reassure him. His ward had been trying for close to an hour.

"Don't worry, Merlin. I know you're trying."

"And I'm _failing_." Merlin gritted his teeth. "And if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough."

"_Merlin..._"

"_Merlin!_" The door of the chamber burst open, Gwen entering almost frantically. "Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin!"

Merlin dropped the knife he held, rising to his feet.

"He's what?"

Without another word he dashed out of the chamber, ignoring Gaius when the physician called out after him. He couldn't let Lancelot go out alone, it would be _suicide_.

He followed the clue of it being Gwen who'd come, to figure that the swordsman must be at or hear her home. He was... Checking the saddle of the horse he had with him, and he frowned when he saw Merlin approach.

"What are you doing here?"

Merlin stopped beside him, catching his breath.

"I'm coming with you."

Lancelot shook his head.

"No, you're not."

"Just try and stop me."

Lancelot turned to face him fully.

"Merlin, you're _not_ a soldier."

The warlock didn't budge so much as an inch, staring him down.

"You said it yourself, he needs all the help he can get... I'm the only one who can kill that thing, and I need for you to trust me."

Lancelot frowned a little.

"You would risk your life for him? Risk him discovering your..."

Merlin nodded.

"I would... Because it's my duty to protect him, and I believe him to be _worth_protecting."

They regarded each other for a moment, before Lancelot nodded.

"Fine, so what comes next in this plan of yours."

There was no smile on Merlin's face this time, this time he was deathly serious.

"You have a horse, so now let's get you a lance."

Lancelot followed him to the castle stables, where Merlin quickly prepared his horse and took a lance from the rack of them kept here for easy access. Arthur's horse was already gone, meaning he and the knights had already left. They would have to hurry to catch up to them.

They rode out of the city, following the fresh trail in the damp earth of the road. It did not take long for the sounds of battle to reach their ears, but those sounds grew silent before they reached them.

Merlin quickly dismounted when they reached the band of knights, Lancelot following suit, but the warlock's main concern at this moment was Arthur.

It took only a moment to find him laid unconscious against a rock, Lancelot joining Merlin at his side.

"Well?"

Merlin nodded.

"He's alive."

They were interrupted by the sound of the griffin screeching, both of them looking up in time to catch a fleeting glimpse of flame beyond the fog. And then the griffin winged into view, landing to shriek at them in aggression.

Lancelot headed for his horse, accepting the lance when Merlin passed it to him.

"I'm counting on you, Merlin. I trust you."

He lowered the visor of his helm, kicking the horse into motion to gain distance for the charge, while behind him Merlin took a deep breath.

"Right, Merlin... It's now or never." He focused his will on the lance, not letting his eyes leave it when Lancelot sent his horse towards the griffin, his voice rising in volume with each repeat of the spell. "_Bregdan anweald gafeluc_... _Bregdan anweald gafeluc!_" He held a hand out towards it, feeling the shift of something inside him. "_Bregdan anweald gafeluc!_"

A thrill went through him, as far ahead he saw the azure power that suddenly wreathed the lance, Lancelot bearing down on the charging griffin and striking it into the beast with all the force he could muster.

It let out an agonised shriek when the enchanted lance ripped through it, tumbling to a stop on the ground to lie there with the lance embedded in its remained.

Merlin let out a whoop of victory, laughing in elation as Lancelot stopped his horse and turned to face him. But then he heard a groan and realised Arthur was starting to stir, and just as quickly as he'd been willing to come, Merlin hurried away into the darkness.

Arthur winced as he got to his feet, for a moment wondering where the griffin was, before he saw it's utterly still remained and the man who had apparently slain it.

"Lancelot?" He looked between the two again, in joyful disbelief. "You did it... You killed it, Lancelot!"

Arthur turned, rousing those of his knights that he could, leaving them to tend the rest while he had their saviour ride back into the city with him. He wanted to cheer, to shout of his praises, that desire was in him when he arrived at the council chambers where his father waited for him to return. But his joy was short-lived, the king's fury at finding Lancelot released overshadowing all else.

That was where Merlin found the swordsman, waiting outside the council chambers.

"Well what are they doing?"

"Deciding my fate."

Merlin walked closer to him, allowing him to lower his voice so the guards by the nearby door would not hear him.

"They'll restore your knight hood. They have to, you killed the griffin."

Lancelot murmured back.

"But we both know that _I _didn't... _You_ did. Without you it would have been impossible, and so I cannot take credit for that which I did not do. There will be no more lies. No more deceit."

Merlin lowered his head in thought.

"So what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I _can_do."

~(-)~

Inside the chambers the conversation was far less calm, both Pendragons facing each other down in a contest of wills.

"You had no right to release him!"

Arthur did not flinch at his father's words, he held no regret for his actions.

"I confess it, Sire. I released him and I'll take the consequences. But surely Lancelot's actions change that!"

Uther glared at this son, fury in ever part of his demeanour.

"His actions change _nothing_. He _broke the Code!_"

"_He lay down his life for me!_" Arthur stared his father down. "He served with honour."

The resoluteness of his son's words made Uther pause.

"I see you feel strongly about this, Arthur." He seemed to think for a moment, turning away before facing him again. "Under the circumstances, a pardon perhaps."

Arthur shook his head.

"No, that's not good enough." He headed towards his father, not happy. "You must restore Lancelot to his rightful place... as a Knight of Camelot."

"_Never..._" Uther's response to that was deathly quiet. "The law is the law, the Code bends for no man."

Arthur felt a surge of frustration inside him.

"_Then the Code is wrong!_"

Utter silence followed those words, but before a reply could be made the doors of the chamber burst open and Lancelot strode in as Uther frowned.

"What is this?"

Lancelot was seized by the guards from the door, calling out to the king.

"Let me speak!"

"Wait!" Uther's word stopped the guards from dragging further. "I'll hear him."

The guards let go of Lancelot, who bowed his head in respect to the king.

"Forgive me, Sire... I have come to bid you farewell."

Arthur stared at him.

"What is this, Lancelot?"

The swordsman was solemn, _dignified_.

"I lied to you both, and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine... I must start again, far from here. And maybe, one day, fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy Knight of Camelot."

Arthur took a step towards him, while behind him his father had gone strangely quiet.

"But... Lancelot, you've already proved that to us."

Lancelot stood there, resolute.

"But I must prove it to myself." He bowed to them both. "Your Highness... Prince Arthur."

He turned and walked out, Arthur staring after him while behind him the king could only watch and understand now why his son had been so moved. The Code bent for no man, but Lancelot had the heart of a true knight.

Arthur walked out after him, catching up and raising a hand when Lancelot moved to speak.

"Look, if you will not accept my efforts to restore your knighthood, then at least allow me to reward you in another way. I assume you borrowed the armour."

Lancelot nodded.

"Yes, from Guinevere. She let me use it."

Arthur nodded.

"Then I shall see to it her father is paid, and you can keep it. It is a small reward for all you have done, but..."

Lancelot interrupted him.

"It is more than enough, Sire. And I truly hope that one day, I can return here and serve you again."

This time Arthur did not follow, although he did notice Merlin slink by. What were the chances that the servant had known all along that Lancelot wasn't a noble. Quite high, but he did not blame him. Merlin would have seen the strength of Lancelot's heart as well. He'd seen it, respected it, and tried to help him achieve a dream.

~(-)~

The two of them stood on one of the small corner towers of the outer wall, watching Lancelot ride away in the dawn light. Of the two of them, it was Merlin who spoke.

"Perhaps you were right, Gaius. Perhaps I should never have got involved."

The physician turned to him, shaking his head.

"No, Merlin, I was wrong. Lancelot needed you, and you needed Lancelot. Your destinies were entwined."

Merlin looked out beyond the walls, to where the man in question was almost out of view.

"Do you think he'll ever return?"

"That I cannot say."

Merlin smiled.

"'Til next time then... Sir Lancelot."

They turned away, heading to re-enter the castle, Gaius putting a hand on his ward's shoulder.

"Well then, are you doing anything for Arthur this morning besides your usual chores?"

Merlin frowned at him.

"No... Why?"

"In that case you can go get some herbs for me."

Merlin stopped in his tracks, staring after him.

"Now that's just not fair. I save Camelot, get _no_ credit for it, and then you send me out to do all your leg work."

Gaius glanced back at him, amused.

"Well I'm sure Arthur could find something for you to do... I believe his stables may need mucking out if the staff down there haven't already done it."

Merlin shook his head, walking after him when Gaius resumed heading inside.

"All right, all right! I'll go get the herbs... It makes me wonder how you ever managed without me."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, with a small lead-in to the sub-ep right at the end. This sub-ep is going to be fun to write :)**


	28. The Nature of Magic 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well I've been looking forward to this one almost as much I was looking forward to doing The Poisoned Chalice. Why? Because a rather important character from Whom History Won't Remember is finally making an appearance in this one.**

**By the way, this guy actually fills a small plothole. Why did the griffin fly off after pounding Arthur and the knights, only to come back again as soon as Merlin and Lancelot arrived? My ****explanation****, there was someone else there that it had a go at. The whole incident is covered in the Whom History Won't Remember episode that goes with episode before this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Dragon's Breath (Folk Music)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 28: The Nature of Magic ~Part 1~

Merlin trudged through the undergrowth, avoiding the occasional patch of stinging nettles while at the same time keeping an eye out for the herbs he'd been asked to get. At least this time he hadn't been sent out for comfrey root, Gaius had been all too amused with that incident. Not warning his disinterested ward about the side-effects of touching the plant's leaves without wearing gloves.

He winced at the memory, and the itch he'd had to put up with for the rest of the day. But it was motivation to pay attention in future to Gaius' crash course in herb-lore. He may not be interested in _using_ the herbs and making medicine, but he would certainly learn what herb could be used for what, and how to harvest the ones that liked to play tricks on you.

Finding a patch of sage, Merlin knelt down beside it and began to harvest the top six inches of the stems. First time he'd harvested it, half of what he'd brought back had ended up in the kitchens. Gaius preferred to use the newer, more tender leaves for his preparations... It got better results.

A large bundle of sage harvested, he started along the top of a slope through the trees. With any luck he'd find the remainder of what he needed closer to the city walls. His luck just wasn't with him though, when he stuck a foot into the entrance of a rabbit burrow, stumbled, and with a yelp of surprise ended up tumbling head over heels down the slope praying in his mind that he wouldn't hit a tree.

His prayer was answered, somewhat, when after about forty yards he dropped over the edge of an old root-cave and landed in a shower of leaves on flat ground in front of it. He then scrambled to his feet, turning to look up at the trail he'd left down the slope above, before realising he wasn't alone anymore.

He flinched in surprise, staring at the man learning against the base of a tree a few feet away, the man's horse nonchalantly ignoring them both as it chewed away on the leaves it was plucking from a bush. The man seemed just as surprise to see him, staring for several seconds before slowly and carefully getting to his feet.

"You all right, boy?"

Merlin hesitated for a moment, before hastily checking he still had hold of his bag of herbs. It looked a bit squashed, but at least everything he'd been gathering was going to be crushed and set to infuse in preparations anyway.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry for disturbing... you." He tilted his head, only now taking note of the man's robes. "Are you a druid?"

The man nodded, seeming to think for a moment before folding his arms across his chest.

"I am. My name is Nellan, and you... I recognise you. You did a very admirable thing last night."

There was a moment of silence, Merlin blinking for several seconds before nervously looking away at the surrounding trees. This man had seen him? He evaded, pretending ignorance.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. I was inside the city all of last night."

Nellan chuckled, amusement in his eyes as he brushed a stray strand of his rather unkempt brown hair out of them.

"Really? And so it _wasn't_ you that killed the griffin?"

Merlin went pale.

"Y-you really saw that?"

The druid nodded, raising a hand.

"Fear not, it is not the way of my people to turn over the innocent, and we are no friends of Uther even if we are not enemies. All who carry the responsibility of magic are considered welcome by us, as are all those who are in need. I'm afraid I did not get to see you in action, but when I crested the hill and saw the griffin dead, it was immediately clear to me that it was you who slew it and not the man on the horse. I would guess he knows your secret?"

Merlin still looked very nervous. Why was he talking to this guy? Why did he feel all of a sudden he should stay and listen to him?

"Lancelot. Yeah, he does... You were really there?"

Nellan nodded, picking up a spear that lay on the ground beside where he stood. He focused his gaze on it, whispering.

"_Befylle... Anweald aeledfyr gafeluc._" Fire began to wreath the spear from end-to-end, although it clearly didn't burn him. He showed it to Merlin, explaining. "I was there to slay it, but I'm afraid to say that a spear is a weapon I have never had need to use before. My aim with it was lacking, and my first attempt against the creature... missed."

Merlin was staring at it.

"That flash of fire I saw. That was you?"

The man nodded, quenching the spear's fire with a thought.

"Indeed, although it seems I was not needed. Tell me, what spell did you use? I find myself curious to find out."

He offered the spear to the young warlock, Merlin hesitantly accepting it. He eyed Nellan warily, but the man simply smiled in return. There was a calmness to his manner that was... reassuring.

Merlin took a deep breath, before holding up the spear and focusing on it.

"_Bregdan anweald gafeluc._"

The spear lit up with a blue aura of power, steady and strong indicating a firm mastery of the spell. Nellan looked a little surprised.

"Impressive, that is not an easy spell. It's certainly more difficult to cast than the one _I _was using. How long did you study it to get it to this stage? You have it almost perfect."

Merlin cancelled the spell, biting at his lip for a moment before pointedly looking elsewhere.

"Um... Just over an hour."

There was a choking noise, the druid man spluttering for several seconds in shock.

"_An hour?_ But that's..." He straightened, stunned. "If you can master spells like that in an hour, you have talent and power enough to _easily _become a High Priest of the Old Religion."

"_I'm_ strong enough to be a High Priest?" Merlin was regarding him, very interested. "But where would I even learn to be that? Who could teach me?"

Without even thinking about it, Nellan replied.

"Well I could, I've already trained one candidate until they had to leave and decided to seek further training elsewhere."

"_You_ could teach me magic?"

The druid man seemed to freeze, before suddenly becoming evasive.

"Well, I could, but it would mean you leaving Camelot." He turned, limping towards his horse. "I really should go."

Merlin noticed the limp, frowning.

"Wait, you're hurt?"

Nellan stopped, glancing back at him.

"I had a run in with the griffin just over a week ago, when I encountered a band of Cenrid's men escorting a covered cage. They attacked me, I defended myself... and unintentionally released it. Since I was at fault for it being free to ravage the towns and villages of Camelot, I went after it."

He reached for the pommel of his saddle, to pull himself up, grimacing at the movement. But before he could mount, he felt a hand on his arm and looked to see Merlin shaking his head.

"You're in pain, I can see that clear as day. If you're hurting that much then you _shouldn't _be riding. You could make your injuries worse." He frowned. "Take it as coming from the ward of Camelot's Court Physician. I've seen him telling knights off often enough for the same reason, to know that it's important you rest." He pointed firmly to where the druid had been sitting when he'd first fallen into the man's camp. "Now _sit_. I've got one more thing to get for Gaius, and then we can head into the city. I'll get him to take a look at your injuries."

Nellan let go of the saddle, frowning.

"You're forgetting, my robes mark me as a druid. If I enter the city, it would be tantamount to suicide."

Merlin pointed to a ragged hole in the front of said robes.

"So take them off. I can see you've got a regular shirt on under there." He pointed again to the tree. "_Sit!_ Before I think up a spell to _make _you sit. I'll be back in a short while, and you'd _better_ be here when I get back."

He strode away, leaving Nellan staring after him in shock. But as soon as the warlock was out of earshot, the shock wore off and was replaced by a horrible sinking feeling.

The druid began to pace, trying not to wince in pain at his movements even as he began to berate himself.

"Nellan you _idiot!_ You utter fool! Are you losing your _mind?_ He's Emrys, he _has_ to stay in Camelot, and you go and mention training that will take him _away_ from the city?"

He put his hands to his hair, continuing to curse until an unnatural breeze brushed by him carrying a voice.

_'Brother, a word please...'_

He went still, that sinking feeling getting worse. His sister, the leader of the Oristalla Clan. If she wanted a word, then it was because Gallye had seen what he'd just done... and told her.

He took a deep breath, going to the bag tied to the horse's saddle and pulling out a small silver mirror kept in a pouch. He breathed on the surface, murmuring an incantation.

"_Se ansien forestandende ure getwisa, pu acyoest me._" The mist from his breath cleared, revealing the face and shoulders of a woman in druid robes, a woman bearing a strong resemblance to him. He hesitated before speaking. "What is it, Ellyn?"

He waited for the reprimand, before she tilted her head ever so slightly and smiled.

"Did you enjoy your first meeting with Emrys? Gallye certainly seems quite amused right now, having informed me he could see you berating yourself about it."

Nellan frowned a little. This wasn't to reprimand him?

"He's amused? But why..." That was when it occured to him, his tone becoming slightly angry. "You _knew_ this was going to happen? How long?"

Ellyn chuckled.

"But I told you when you last left our camp, and bid me farewell until you return... Until then, brother, trust that all will be well." She lowered her head a little in apology. "It is not for us to know what lies ahead on our own paths, and so nothing could be revealed to you about _yours_. Gallye says this is meant to be, that there is a lesson from this that Merlin must learn, and also one for you. Trust him, trust in Merlin's judgement, and trust in yourself to do this right." She glanced to her left, as though hearing something, before looking to him again. "He's on his way back towards you. Gallye informs me that you should sit... before he makes good on his threat. Apparently, whatever it was, it was not an idle one. Until you return, brother, trust that all will be well."

Her image vanished from the mirror, Nellan staring at it for a long moment before quickly putting it away. So this was one of those destined events? He'd be relieved, if he weren't so irritated by finding out she'd known this crossing of paths was soon to occur.

He let out a sigh and went to sit against the tree, now starting to smile. But this was a chance to get to know Merlin first hand, as a fellow sorcerer, and he wasn't going to let it pass him by.

He remained in that good frame of mind once Merlin returned, adhering to the young man's idea of removing his druid robes to pose as a regular citizen. He left it with his mount, after assuring Merlin that the horse would remain at his camp due to a spell placed on it, following the warlock into the city and then the castle with only a minor sense of apprehension. Here he was, right in the heart of Uther's domain, right under the nose of a king who would have him executed without a second thought.

That apprehension did not mean he was not also amused as how simple it was to get this close, but any enjoyment from this was forgotten in a moment of coldness once they reached the chambers of the Court Physician.

Gaius turned at their entrance, frowning when he saw the slightly scruffy man beside his ward.

"Merlin? Who on earth have you brought back _this _time?"

Nellan regarded him, silent. Gaius the betrayer... The man who had stood back and watched as his kin from the magical community... burned.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Grins) Heh heh heh, you can probably guess there's going to be a talk between those two. Well you'll just have to wait to find out how it goes XD **

**On a side note, the mirror Nellan has is one of a pair, and is how he ****communicates**** with his sister since he does most of the leg work for her. The incantation he used means "The face before your twin, you show/reveal to me."**


	29. The Nature of Magic 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's ****the next chapter, and the much anticipated conversation between Gaius and Nellan :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Dragon's Breath (Folk Music) The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 29: The Nature of Magic ~Part 2~

An old physician and a druid stared at each other across the chamber, one frowning, the other seeming unconcerned, the former irritated, and the latter apparently indifferent to that fact. Glancing between them, Merlin was blissfully oblivious to anything except he was doing his good deed for the day.

He walked a short way into the chamber, smiling at his mentor while indicating the man behind him.

"Gaius, this is Nellan, a druid. I uh... fell into his camp while getting the herbs for you." The smile became a little forced, a hint of apprehension starting to show. "And um... He saw me last night, killing the griffin."

When Gaius stiffened in reaction, Nellan raised a hand.

"Although to be honest, I didn't actually see him kill it, but I would have to have been blind not to see his power. My clan tends to specialise in detecting the magic of others. Have not worry, I mean no harm by being here."

Awkward silence fell, before Gaius slowly got to his feet and faced his ward.

"Why on _earth_ are you trusting him so easily! Are you a complete _fool!_ He could be lying for all you know! A trap!"

Merlin began to back up in the face of his mentor's shouting, starting to stammer.

"I... I don't know why... I-I just..."

He backed right up into Nellan, who placed his hand on the young warlock's shoulder while regarding the physician with a small frown. Merlin had a good heart, and did not deserve to be yelled at in such a fashion.

"The explanation is simple, and one I should think you would be aware of since it's obvious you know your ward is a warlock. Or have you forgotten all the lore you were once reputed to know? Magic draws magic, and allows those who share similar morals to instinctively know they can trust one another. His power _told _him he could trust me, _inside_, as mine told me I could trust him. That is all there is to it."

He lowered his hand, wincing a little at the movement, that sign of pain then reminded Merlin why the man was here.

He turned to his mentor, urgent.

"Gaius, he's hurt. He said he faced up against the griffin just over a week ago. And came after it to slay it. He's the one that caused the flash of fire I saw last night."

Nellan sighed.

"My injuries have already been tended to once, by an acquaintance of mine. They do not need further attention. I only came with you because you were so _insistent_."

Gaius looked between the two, all too aware of how true that could be. He sighed.

"I'll be the judge of that. Merlin, be off with you. You have chores to do, and Arthur's meal to prepare. He'll probably want you to clean his armour as well seeing as he used it last night. I will see to this man while you do so."

Merlin hesitated, but left when Nellan gave him a nudge, both men watching him go before he closed the door and walked over to the physician. They stared at each other for a long moment, before the druid spoke almost with slight disapproval.

"So you are his guardian. I will admit to finding that... surprising." He sat on a nearby stool, eyes never leaving Gaius. "But at the same time, I will not hold the past against you... yet."

Gaius frowned at him, wary, before starting to gather a few basic materials and remedies together.

"You have an odd viewpoint, and manner, for a druid. Not to mention hunting down a griffin is _not _something one of your would normally do... What clan are you from?"

Nellan remained unperturbed, his tone guarded.

"While you hiding a young sorcerer, right under Uther's nose no less, raises my opinion of you _slightly_... It does not redeem you enough in my eyes for you to be trusted with more than my name. You have a long way to go before you have atoned for your actions enough for that."

Gaius returned to his side, setting his arm load of materials on the table beside him.

"I will admit I have done things I am not proud of, things I regret, but do not mistake me... If I believe you to be a threat to my ward, I will not hesitate to hand you over to the king."

Again Nellan did not look concerned, instead starting to remove his shirt to expose the bandages that wrapped his torso from neck to navel. At this point it was clear he was a druid though, for he bore a number of their typical tattoos on his arms.

Gaius frowned, noticing that blood had seeped through the cloth in a few places, getting a pair of shears and cutting the bandages from bottom to top at the back. That way he would be able to peel them away in one mass from whatever wounds were on the man's front.

Gaius gasped in horror once that was done, and Nellan eased the bandages away to reveal three long slashes running from his right shoulder and down to just above his waist. They looked like they'd been made by claws.

"How? How could you _possibly_ have survived this?"

Nellan glanced at him, tilting his head.

"A fringe benefit of having studied advanced healing magic. My power acts on its own should I become wounded and lose consciousness. It bought me the time for my ally to stitch the wounds and apply medicines. Without it I would have died."

Gaius took a moment to recover from his shock, before his expression became focused and professional as he leaned in to take a closer look. He prodded at a few of the stitches that held the savage wounds closed.

"Even so, it's clear you've been moving around too much. You've pulled the skin on some of the sutures, and the tears are becoming infected."

A little surprised, Nellan looked down to see the tell tale reddening around the stitches in question.

"It would appear you are correct. But after the griffin did this to me, I could hardly wait long before going after it. It was I who unintentionally set it free, and so it was I who had to take responsibility and stop it."

Gaius frowned at him.

"_You_ are the cause of it coming here?"

Nellan ignored the disapproval in his tone.

"Yes and no. It was being transported in a covered cage, by a group of King Cenrid's men. They spotted me, and instead of letting me go on my way as his men usually do for druids, they had orders to kill _anyone_ who saw them. I objected, defended myself... and made the mistake of setting fire to cage transport without checking what kind of seals were holding the cage closed."

Gaius seemed a little surprised.

"They were held by a wax-set, five point seal?"

Nellan nodded, with a small smile.

"It seems you haven't forgotten everything, at least. I would assume that style of seal was picked because it's the easiest kind for a non-sorcerer to break. No magical key required, you can break it with a piece of burning stick if you wanted to. It meant that after I'd dealt with Cenrid's men, my mistake of burning the transport only caused his plan to happen anyway. It's clear that thing was meant to be released in Camelot regardless."

Gaius went quiet.

"'Dealt with Cenrid's men'... By that would you mean you _killed_ them? Druids do not _kill _people."

Nellan seemed to close in for a moment, his eyes narrowing, wary.

"My clan is an exception. We kill when required, but only when left no other option. I gave those men the chance to back down, they didn't. I killed their commander as a final warning, and again they didn't pay heed. I warned them three times in all."

"...Are you from the Blood Clan?"

Nellan choked at those words, staring at the physician in disbelief.

"Good heavens _no_... That clan is almost certainly extinct. No one has heard from them in centuries. My clan have no relation to them, we are cousins of the Earth Clan."

Gaius became thoughtful.

"So you're from one of the clans that deal in earth-based magics, those concerning healing and vision?"

Nellan frowned a little.

"That only narrows it down to being one of almost a dozen clans that describes... Yes, I will admit to being from one of those."

That seemed to satisfy Gaius for now, the two of them seeming to have come to a truce of sorts, Nellan sitting there while Gaius applied salve to the wounds after replacing the torn sutures. Little else was said as Nellan watched him do it, until as Gaius started re-wrapping his torso with bandages, the druid started asking questions about Merlin.

"So how long have you known the boy has magic."

Gaius did not look up, remaining focused on his work.

"A while."

Nellan eyed him.

"He's very talented."

"Indeed, he learns spells with a speed the likes of which I have never seen before."

A hint of annoyance, Gaius was still wary as would be expected, but still Nellan pressed him.

"Where has he been learning it from."

A moment of hesitation, but still, an answer.

"...I gave him my old spellbook. I kept and hid it after the Purge. Don't ask me why, I just did."

"So that makes you his teacher?"

Gaius finally looked up, glaring at him.

"Must you ask so many questions? Merlin is _my_ ward, and none of _your _concern."

Nellan remained silent for several moments, before speaking with quiet warning.

"My _concern_ is that you stood by while so many were killed before, including children. I see a talented young warlock, living right in the middle of Camelot, in the care of a man who watched so many others just like him be murdered. Now, will you answer my question?"

Gaius flinched at those words, still frowning before reluctantly answering.

"...Yes, you could say I am his teacher. I advise on the things he should concentrate on most from the book, much like which spell from within it he could use kill the griffin... Something _I _lacked the power to do." He stood up, walking away from the druid and then turning to look back at him. "I am a tired old man, who's skill with magic has long since withered away. Merlin is young, so bright with hope, with so much to give to those around him, to the world." He paused, eyes distant as he murmured something. "...To bring light to the people's pleas for hope and mercy..."

He jolted back from his thoughts and turned away, bustling with the contents of a number of jars, while behind him Nellan was forced to hide his shock.

Gaius had just quoted what seemed a part of the passage about Emrys, from the original form of the prophesy. Did he know, or at least suspect, who Merlin was? If he did, then this was big, bigger than when Fyren had confirmed Merlin had a spellbook and that Gaius was the only one who could have given it to him. It meant that Gaius was _actively _working to ensure the success of the prophesy and the return of magic, not just passively ignoring his ward's actions and sorcery... It meant he was on magic's side.

~(-)~

Musing to himself, wondering how things were going back in Gaius' chambers, Merlin made his way along the deserted hall past the disused guest rooms. There were more bonuses this short-cut than just the saving of time, it meant he was free to think instead of concentrating on not bumping into other servants.

He sighed, wishing he hadn't had to go do chores. He was still wound up from all the tension of the past few days, and being forced to act normal when a _druid_ was in the castle as his guest-of-sorts wasn't helping that.

Merlin arrived at Arthur's chambers, cheating and opening the latch with a touch of silent magic instead of messing around balancing the tray. Inside those rooms sat Arthur, brooding by the window, much like he had after coming back from the Forest of Balor. He'd found another one of his father's rules he now doubted, although he was far more certain of his dislike of the First Code than the 'shall I shan't I' response to idea that some magic could be good. Seriously, this had to be the first time his servant had see him this depressed.

Merlin went to the table and started setting out the food on it, going to the extra trouble of moving everything off the day instead of just leaving everything on it. He then raised his voice a little, catching the prince's attention.

"Lancelot wouldn't be happy to know you were acting like this. It was his choice to leave, rather than be the cause of a massive argument between you and your father. Stop sulking already."

He was forced to duck when Arthur grabbed an empty mug from his nearby desk, throwing it at him in irritation.

"Will you just shut up, Merlin. I am not _sulking_."

Merlin stepped away from the table when Arthur stormed over and sat down, muttering under his breath.

"That's not what it looks like."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Arthur started to eat his food, Merlin pointedly getting out of the way and checking the fire in the hearth. He was just starting to hum a little under his breath when the prince's irritated voice interrupted him.

"You sound in a disgustingly cheerful mood."

Merlin glanced at him sidelong, shrugging.

"And why shouldn't I? The griffin is dead, Lancelot, while he did leave, isn't locked up in jail, and an old acquaintance of Gaius' is visiting."

Arthur frowned at him.

"And how do you know they're acquaintances? It could just be someone coming for treatment."

Merlin shrugged again, nonchalant. This was true, sort of... Nellan had clearly known something about Gaius' past at least.

"He just seemed to know Gaius well, that's all. Like he knew him a long time ago. It's a passing visit, just for today. I didn't want to stick my nose in their business."

The prince raised his eyebrows, leaning on the table.

"And I find that highly surprising given your record for sticking that nose of yours where it doesn't belong."

Merlin stood up, regarding him stubbornly.

"And if I hadn't, then you wouldn't have known about those snakes in Valiant's shield."

"And what about Lancelot?"

Merlin paused, starting to frown.

"Look, he saved me when the griffin attacked me near Greenswood. I owed him. He had his heart set on becoming a Knight of Camelot, so I offered to introduce him to you."

"And did you _know_ he wasn't a noble."

The two of them looked at each other in silence, until the servant of the two averted his gaze, seeming a bit annoyed.

"I saw him in action. Heard from him _why_ he wanted to be a knight. I know it was wrong of him to lie, but it doesn't change the fact that he could have been one the best knights that Camelot has ever had. The First Code was the only thing stopping him from being given a chance, and that's wrong. Camelot needs knights, knights like him... How many more might have been lost and wasted because of that stupid law?"

Silence fell again between them, before Arthur began to pick at his food again.

"And for once we actually agree on something... He was more of a knight than half of those who already serve as one. When I am king... Never mind."

He'd left the rest unsaid, but Merlin knew what it would have been. 'When I am king, I'm going change that law.' The servant picked up the large hemp sack by the door, wincing a little at the weight when he balanced the bag of armour in his arms. Gaius had been right when he'd said he would have to clean it.

"I'll go clean your armour now. I'll be back later to clear away those plates and then bring up your supper."

Arthur didn't say another word, and Merlin didn't need to hear him say one. He knew exactly what would be running through that prince's mind right now. And to think, Arthur called him stupid.

He shook his head, stopping by the storeroom near the armoury to grab the things he needed to clean the armour, before hiking back to Gaius' chambers. He liked to sit in his room for this chore. Even when doing the work by hand, he could still read through a couple of pages in is spellbook while he did it. Today though, there was a different motive... Talk to _Nellan_ while he worked on it.

When he arrived at the chambers he peered in through the door, noting that Gaius was out on his rounds and the druid seemed to be perusing the books on the physician's shelves. Nellan turned, noticing him standing there, and smiled when he turned to face him.

"Back already? You've barely been gone an hour."

Merlin came fully into the room, lugging the sack of armour.

"Yeah well, taking a basket of dirty clothing to the laundry doesn't take that long, and neither does bringing the clean bedding up and putting it on the bed. I went and grabbed Arthur's food after that, he's in his room eating it right now... And sulking."

Nellan raised an eyebrow.

"Sulking?"

Merlin dumped the sack on one of the tables, speaking over the clatter and clang of its contents.

"He's down in the dumps because Lancelot, the guy who 'killed' the griffin, left. After it came out that he wasn't a noble, the king threw a fit over it. After Lancelot saved the day, thanks to a bit of unknown help from me, Arthur wanted him to restore Lancelot's knighthood even though he's a commoner. The king said no, and Lancelot left rather than be the cause of an argument between Arthur and his father. So yeah, Arthur's not a happy prince right now."

He started to shake the armour out of the sack and onto the table, separating the pieces while Nellan came over to look.

He frowned a little.

"You're expected to clean all this?"

Merlin nodded, eyeing the mud splatters and smears over several of the pieces from where the griffin had knocked Arthur into the mud last night.

"Yeah, by morning, and I have to do all my evening chores as well. Like get his supper, and turn back the covers on his bed, stoke his fire. And tomorrow, tomorrow I get to scrub his floor." He glanced at the druid beside him. "It's a Wednesday. Wednesday is one of the two 'floor days', unless Arthur happens to trek something nasty into the castle and all over his room. He's done that a few times since I started serving him. and I know at least two of them he did it on purpose."

Nellan raised his eyebrows again. And Merlin was describing the man who was the Once and Future King?

"Sounds like a lot of work."

Merlin turned to him, a smile of mischief starting to form... Well, he _had_ been about to clean this lot the normal way, but a small 'demonstration' wouldn't really hurt. Besides, he'd been wanting to try this for a while.

"It is, unless I want time to study my spellbook. When that happens I um... cheat." He closed his eyes for a moment, muttering to himself quietly to decide what words to use, before pointing to the pile of armour. "_Ic afeorme pu dol maith maerweorc._"

Mud from the armour disappeared, along with every other speck of grime. Merlin then grabbed a rag from among the cleaning things he'd brought up, and the bottle of oil used to treat metal work. Oiling the whole set would only take five minutes.

Nellan stared at the warlock when Merlin nonchalantly sat down with the rag and the first piece of armour, shocked.

"Where did you learn that spell?"

Merlin chuckled.

"I made it up, just now." He grinned up at him. "I meant it when I said I'd just make up a spell to make you sit. I found out I have an instinctive knowledge for the Old Tongue, and can call up the words I want when I need them. I still need my book though, for the complicated spells. I'm not good enough at magic to make up powerful ones. Just little ones."

The druid seemed to pause to let those words sink in, before sitting himself down where he could watch the warlock work. When Merlin neared finishing the last piece, that was when Nellan decided something.

"Merlin, I have an offer for you. I know you were interested in the idea of becoming a High Priest, and with that in mind I'd like to test you... If you can get out of the city, meet me in the woods where you first found me, tonight after the Great Bell rings. I'll give you a lesson in magic, as thanks for bringing me to see Gaius, and you can make up your mind about whether you'd want to pursue that goal or not."

He stood up, starting towards the door, Merlin frowning and rising to his feet.

"You're leaving? You won't even stay for supper?"

Nellan glanced back at him.

"I think I make your guardian uncomfortable, and being what I am it is best I do not linger here. I will see you tonight, young warlock. Until then."

Merlin watched him go, confused until a realisation sunk in. Nellan had said it before. If he wanted the druid to teach him, then he would have to leave Camelot... All of a sudden he was glad Nellan had left to give him time to think.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, we all know how this is going to turn out, but you have to admit that for Merlin, being taught advanced magic by someone would be a real temptation (Considering Gaius won't actually teach him any)... A temptation he'll encounter again in the episode that follows this.**

**Oh, and the cleaning spell Merlin made up was '**_**Ic afeorme pu dol maith maerweorc.'**_** 'I cleanse you for noble work.'**


	30. The Nature of Magic 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's part 3 guys. (Those not concerned by the additions of Gaius knowing Merlin is Emrys, and the Conspiracy, can skip the blurb below. It's just me talking about the core plot points that are the reasons for those additions. I figured I'd explain them and ward off any more comments about them. Then again, read it if you want to get a teaser of a future sub-ep) :)**

**(Start of blurb)**

**Now, seeing as I'm getting quiet a few comments about Gaius seeming to "know too much" about the prophecies, I figure I'll explain for those who want to know, what's behind me having him know. If any of you have read A Question of Motives (and I'm fairly sure most of you have lol) then you'll be familiar with the sub-ep "Dragonlord and Dragon". Now in that sub-ep, Kilgharrah tells Merlin about how Gaius once regularly went as Camelot's representative to the Isle of the Blessed, and was basically Camelot's ****liaison**** with the High Priests of the Old Religion... Well, THAT'S why he knows lol. The guy isn't that powerful a sorcerer, but in this version of the series he was still trusted by the guys at the top, hence him being able to convince Nimueh to help Uther gain the son he wanted so much. That past position of trust is why he knows in this story, and also forms part of the cause in my fics for high ranked people from the magical community (such as Nellan) being wary of or having a grudge against him (some have more mundane reasons for their grudge, like Edwin). All this would have come out in the "A Question of... Series" as time went by, but by mentioning it here now hopefully it will reassure you guys that it was not a random whim on my part but rather something I planned to fit with the information from Motives. If I stuck totally to the exact themes and events of the episodes, and didn't twist some of the reasons behind some of the characters' actions, then I'd have very little material to make interesting sub-eps out of (I actually have a sub-ep planned for *checks notes* after S1:08 called "The Old Religion", where Gaius and Merlin have a nice long talk about his early suspicions and then realisation about just who Merlin is). I don't have the luxury of Arthur knowing about Merlin's magic in this fic, so I'm ****eking**** out every other drab of interesting potential I can while staying fairly close to cannon.**

**Anyways, from next real episode onwards I have things plotted out so that Gaius will be transitioning much more to the father-figure sort of mentor, than the slightly fearful of Merlin's power yet still very protective of him way he's been so far. His confrontation of Edwin, in the next ep "A Remedy to Cure All Ills", is the turning point when he makes up his mind and finally gets his head on straight. And of course, in "The Old Religion", he will admit all this to Merlin. (A side note, S1:08 is the episode with Mordred, where Merlin also learns that the Druids call him Emrys. Hence the sub-ep that follows it is the one where he and Gaius have that talk.)**

**Now secondly, the matter of Merlin being watched by the Conspiracy. He's not being watched 24/7 lol, it's just Hargren and crew keeping their ears open for anything weird happening around him, or caused by him, with a handful of ****occasions**** where one of them makes a point of following him around for a short while (Fyren, in "****Valiant****") or discretely taking advantage of a random meeting to talk to him (Nellan, in this sub-ep). Georg does keep tabs on him a little, but remember he's the Captain of the Castle Guard and has to do that job in most of his time. As does Catherine, who has a job working in the laundry and is basically just a gossip-sponge. Even when Merlin was still at Ealdor, Nellan's clan kept their distance. I think peeps got the impression they were acting like Big Brother, 24 hour ****surveillance.**** Truth is 99.9999% of the time, the Conspiracy had and still has no clue what Merlin was and is up to. Not even Gallye (Nellan's clan's Oracle/Seer) knows what he's doing all the time lol. He only sees when something significant is soon to happen, random flashes like Morgana gets, except when the event actually starts he can ****consciously**** decide to then watch it unfold. I personally think the idea of 24/7 ****surveillance**** to be creepy (shudders) and it was never my intention to give the impression that that was what the Conspiracy were doing.**

**(End of blurb)**

**Well anyway, hopefully that clears things up, and I politely request that further comments on those two issues not be voiced in the reviews please seeing as I just used 696 words to explain them, hehehe. This fic (and series) has never been intended as a 100% true-to-cannon re-write of the show, and while I acknowledge that I will never be able to please everyone, it does get annoying to have the same things mentioned by a small minority of people over and over when you're writing a fanfiction for fun. It kinda kills part of the enjoyment of it. So peace guys, just let me enjoy some artistic licence because that's why we all come to write/read on FFnet. To have fun :)**

**Now, onwards with the story... CHAAAAAAAARGE! HEEHEEHEEHEE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Siren song (Yuki Kajiura), Hunith's Letter To Gaius (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 30: The Nature of Magic ~Part 3~

Getting out the city had been easy, too easy really... Uther really needed to reconsider his security strategy.

Merlin slunk through the woods, shaking his head at that thought. First it was pathetically easy to get down to see the Great Dragon on a night, due to the guards on that shift always being drunk, and now he gets to stroll out past the guards on the main gate because one had gone off to deal with a call of nature while the other had been napping. It was sloppy, and if reporting it didn't mean admitting he'd been sneaking out, Merlin would certainly have done so.

Nellan was already waiting for him when he finally stumbled through the dark and reached the root cave, the druid smiling by the light of his torch.

"Glad you could make it. Now, follow me. We have a ways to walk before we get to where I'll hold your test."

Merlin followed him, uncertain, but aware now of that instinct Nellan had mentioned before. It was true, he could _sense_ that he could be trusted, a feeling of calm deep inside him. That had him keep pace with the man, until curiosity also had him start to ask questions.

"So, were you born a druid? Or did you chose to become one?"

Nellan glanced back at him, still walking.

"I was born a druid. My sister is the current leader of my clan, and should anything happen to her then it would be I whom replace her. My clan is a small one, we do not take in converts like the groups belonging to the four main clans do. My clan are specialists in certain forms of magic, with only a few of us widening our knowledge to other areas."

Merlin picked up his pace a little, allowing himself to get alongside him. He looked extremely interested.

"What magics?"

Seeing that enthusiasm, Nellan couldn't help but chuckle.

"Healing and Vision magics are what my clan specialises in, specifically those that use crystals with a couple of exceptions. As the brother of the clan leader, and potentially the next leader of the clan, I'm expected to know more besides those though. I am well versed in a wide variety of enchantments and spells, and while I am not powerful enough to be a High Priest, I possess the knowledge of one. That is why I can teach those who seek that path."

Merlin continued to ask other questions, some of which were answered, many that were cleverly evaded. Indeed he was so engrossed in the conversation that he was completely unaware of how long they'd been walking.

Nellan came to a stop in a clearing dominated by a large rock, and staring at it in the torchlight Merlin frowned a little.

"It this where you're going to test me?"

The druid nodded.

"Yes, but first that lesson I promised. Close your eyes."

Merlin took a deep breath, doing as instructed.

"Ok, what now?"

Nellan dropped the torch and rolled it in the bare earth beside the rock to snuff it out, plunging the clearing into darkness.

"If there is one thing Uther does not know about magic, does not accept, is that it is not limited to the people who wield it... Listen to the sound of your heartbeat, your breath moving out into the air around you. Hear that wind, feel how it sweeps over the lands and ties them together as one."

Merlin frowned a little, but kept his eyes closed.

"And this will teach me... what?"

Nellan snorted in amusement at the young warlock's impatience.

"Everything and everyone is connected, a living web of power. Those who can use magic are those able to grasp that web, draw on it, use it, but there are others who are born an even deeper part of it than them. They are the warlocks, the witches, the ones born with a power _inside_. You are one of these special ones, one of those with the potential to become even closer to the Old Magic. Do as I told you, and _listen_... Can you feel it?"

Merlin did not answer, rather standing there with his eyes closed, taking slow deep breaths and falling into a trance as he concentrated. Sensing the moment that Merlin achieved the state of meditation, Nellan put a hand over his eyes, leaving a narrow gap between his fingers to look through, focusing his mind. This was one of the skills his clan had perfected centuries ago, teaching it to the other clans so they could test and gauge their children's potential for magic.

Settling into a light trance of his own, he started to see the faint traces of that 'web' he'd spoken of, like glimmering gossamer strands that extended across and from all things to wave and shift in an otherworldly wind like golden summer grass. Right in the middle of the veil of the Old Magic before him stood Merlin, now just a small blot of light to his vision that would be roughly where his heart was, a number of white strands reaching out from it. Those were what determined a sorcerer's power, reaching out from them to connect them to the web of magic, but this was when Nellan began to frown...

Because Merlin looked _normal_, when he'd expected the warlock to appear to be _far_ from it. The more strands, the more powerful the sorcerer, yet right now this view of Merlin barely had him match up to a hedgewizard. He only had six short strands, each only reaching about ten feet away from him, even a weak warlock should have had at least ten reaching twice as far, and someone with potential to be a High Priest typically had a draw range of fifty meters and as many as a _hundred_ strands... By comparison Merlin appeared not to have enough draw on magic to light a candle, never mind kill a griffin, so where was his power coming from? It couldn't all be coming from inside him, no spells worked without at least a moderate amount of the power for them coming from the veil.

Nellan took a deep breath, about to try again, when Merlin then moved slightly and murmured.

"Hey, I think I feel it. Magic... It's _everywhere_. It's like blanket of energy covering the land, coming from everything, and then the lands are crossed by... are these what people call ley lines? They _feel _like rivers of power."

Nellan paused, considering the description and puzzled by the implications of that question.

"Yes, that is what a ley line is. They flow between the places where the force of the Old Magic is particularly strong. Keep feeling the magic around you, observe it, how it all ties together."

Instructions given to keep Merlin occupied for a little longer, Nellan began to frown. Merlin could sense the ley lines? But they were several _miles _from the nearest, and with a draw range of only ten feet he couldn't possibly...

Nellan jolted, taking a few steps back and rather than look directly _at_ Merlin, he looked to the side of him and deliberately focused on tuning out the glow from everything else but the warlock. That was when he saw what he'd failed to see before. Meditation caused a sorcerer to send out all their 'connections', the strands representing their ability to draw on magical energy for spells, when normally those strands were hidden unless the number needed for a spell were being used. That was why he'd wanted Merlin to meditate, to cause him to reveal just how many he had. It was the standard litmus test that druids used to identify all candidates for magic, and it worked on the same principle as the other tests of which Cenrid had been using a few to search for 'Emrys', the idea of detecting how much power a person could call from the veil of the Old Magic. Now it seemed perhaps his clan's protection of Merlin all those years had been needless... Merlin had been hidden in plain sight all along, in more ways than one.

Nellan had to crane his neck as far as he could to one side, attention set on Merlin's strands and nothing else, in order to see what had been invisible before. Merlin only_ looked _like he had a tiny number strands, because at close range those six were the shortest and by far the easiest to see. If he were ever examined by someone not aware of who he was, they would assume those few were all he had, never detecting the rest that were obscured by the natural energy of the land. It was like some sort of camouflage, connecting him to his immediate surroundings and painting him as a regular and almost pathetically weak sorcerer, but they were not the source of his real strength.

Nellan could only stare in fear and awe, seeing strands finer than spider silk, nigh invisible, reaching far up into the skies and all around him for as far as his eyes could see. There must have been thousands of them, and at the heart of them stood the young man whose natural strength let him reach that far. The was no way any of Cenrid's sorcerers would be able to detect this. Merlin wasn't just a part of magic, he _was_magic, there was no other explanation. With a draw range like his, his only limit really would be his own stamina and imagination. If was frightening to behold. Was this what Kalem had sensed all those years ago?

Nellan forced himself to remain composed, speaking to get Merlin's attention.

"The ley lines are special. Magic performed along their lengths, or at the points where they converge, is generally easier than magic cast far from them because of the power they contain. You see now the true nature of magic. It is something that will always exist, and cannot be destroyed. Uther will never understand that."

Merlin opened his eyes, quiet, but awed by what he'd seen. He then smiled at Nellan, grateful.

"Thank you for showing me this. I had no idea all this was around me, staring me in the face. It actually makes me feel kind of small."

Nellan could only smile at that, inwardly marvelling at the choice of words while he picked up and re-lit the torch. Could Merlin ever be 'small' to the world of magic, when he had all of its might right at his very fingertips and not even know it?

"Meditation beforehand allows more powerful spells to be cast, but be wary of using it. While you meditate, you are defenceless. You may sense the web of magic around you, but you will be unable to tell the difference between a herd of deer of a band of brigands. The corn snake or the adder, both will appear the same, and yet the bite of the latter holds poison. Meditation is a tool for learning, for contemplation. Most sorcerers will never use it in a practical setting, and it is useless in combat. Meditating will help you improve how efficient you are in using power for your spells, but that is not why I showed you this. I have shown you this purely so that you might understand better just how important magic is, and how much responsibility comes with possessing it. That is something all High Priests must learn, and learn well."

Merlin nodded.

"I understand, and still, thanks." He looked around. "So what now?"

Nellan raised a hand high, his voice ringing out in a spell.

"Now is time for your test... _Cume __se graman de se wuduwesten._"

Merlin gaped when his instinctive knowledge translated it.

"You just called..."

Nellan lowered his hand, smiling slightly.

"We are close to the edge of the Darkling Woods, south of the City of Camelot. They are home to a large number of serket, giant scorpions. As the test I spoke of, I want you to face the ones I've just lured to come in this direction. Do not worry, if I believe you are unable to fend them off, I will drive them away. But in truth I think you will be more than a match for them."

Merlin stared at him.

"You've got to be joking."

Nellan laughed, climbing up the nearby rock to get himself out of the way. He then sat on the top of it, smiling.

"And I will inform you that I am not. If you wish to one day be a High Priest, you will be expected to face a number of similar trials to prove yourself worthy of it. You killed a _griffin_, Merlin, and that is no small feat. If you feel you cannot face the serket as you did the griffin, which was a far more formidable foe, then ask yourself. What gave you the strength, the courage, to face it? Will that reason give you courage now?"

They both started to hear the approach of many clicking and rattling creatures, Merlin hesitating before his expression became set and he turned to face that direction. When the first of the giant scorpions came into view, he picked one up with silent magic and threw it, before glaring at the next nearest and shouting.

"_Astrice!_"

The serket was slammed into a tree and killed, Nellan calling out over the mayhem.

"Why do you fight them? What was it that gave you the courage to face the griffin?"

Merlin couldn't turn to face him, too busy shoving more of the thirty-something serket trying to take a piece out of him.

"Because I had to! There was no one else who could stop it!"

"Was that the only reason?"

Merlin hesitated a moment, in the pause before more of the creatures came into range of him.

"Arthur... I knew he would die if he faced it. If I stood back and did nothing while he went against it without my help."

Nellan watched as the next serket to get too close was crushed into the side of the rock beneath him.

"And why protect the son of Uther Pendragon, the oppressor of magic?"

Merlin's shout held a tinge of anger.

"Arthur is not his father! Uther's wrongdoings are not his! Arthur has a good heart, and is a good man. He willingly risks death if he must for his people. He disobeyed his father in order to save my life when I was poisoned. He already doubts that all magic is evil, and sees the folly in valuing only those of noble birth."

Nellan started to stand up, a sense of awe rising in him.

"Is that why you have chosen to fight?"

Merlin blasted several serket through the air, about to drop from exhaustion. He wasn't used to throwing magic around like this.

"I fight because I believe I am meant to. That I'm meant to be here, that my magic has a purpose, and that purpose is to protect Arthur and the great king I think he can become!"

Nellan dropped down from the rock, imposing himself between the panting Merlin and the serket. The scorpions hesitated and then left, Nellan watching them disappear into the night's darkness before turning to the warlock behind him.

"And that answers my question from earlier... Would you want to pursue the path of becoming a High Priest, when it would mean leaving Camelot."

There was an apology in Merlin's eyes, as he stood there panting from fighting the serket. His voice was solemn.

"I'd like to, but I'm needed here. Many people have already tried to harm Arthur just because he is Uther's son. He is not to blame for the king's actions, and it's not right that he suffer because of them. Arthur is arrogant, conceited, too concerned with what the other nobles thing of him, and sometimes is a complete and utter prat... But I know he cares about his people, and that given the chance he will be the kind of king they deserve. One that will do his utmost to understand them, and in time also understand magic. He has it in him to be all that, but without someone to protect him from his father's enemies, he'll never live long enough to achieve it... He needs me at his side."

Nellan regarded the young warlock before him, surprised and awed at Merlin perceiving and apparently choosing this path all on his own... When in truth he had no idea Merlin had already been told it was his destiny to do this.

"And so you have chosen to remain at his side and protect him?"

Merlin nodded.

"I'm still not sure if I'll be good enough, if I'm strong enough to do this, but I'm going to try. I think he's worth putting my faith in."

Nellan put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"And I think you will do just fine if you believe in yourself... It would have been an honour to teach you, and I honestly believe that one day you may be able to become a High Priest all on your own." He put that hand over Merlin's heart. "You already have everything you need, right here."

~(-)~

At the sight of the large and repeated yawns of his ward, while said ward attempted to eat his breakfast in the gaps between them, Gaius nudged Merlin when another one struck.

"You seem awfully tired... Have you been staying up late reading that book again? I _told _you, you need to get enough sleep."

Merlin yawned again, knowing he couldn't tell Gaius where he'd _really_ gone, and settling for the excuse the physician had just handed him.

"It was just a really interesting bit, I didn't want to put it down."

Gaius smiled a little, shaking his head.

"You really are a glutton for punishment. Hurry up, finish your food. You can wake yourself up by getting me this list of herbs from the apothecary in town after you've done your morning chores. The fresh air will do you some good."

Merlin accepted the piece of paper he was handed, sighing exaggeratedly.

"More donkey work..."

Gaius started to laugh, Merlin also cracking a smile, while far off outside the city a certain druid was riding away to take the borrowed horse back to Ulwin.

Nellan paused and looked back, to the spires of the castle visible above the trees, smiling to himself.

"You've already changed, Emrys, from the young man who left Ealdor just a few months ago, and I know you will continue to grow stronger. Albion's future is in good hands."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I can tell you that I yawned about fifteen times writing the first few lines of that last scene... Merlin's yawns are contagious XD**

**And there's this fic's intro of Nellan, the main druid from Whom History Won't Remember. I can't promise he'll show up again in this fic, but I can promise he will appear at least once during the Season 4 part of A Question of Motives :)**

**Oh and apologies if the massive block-o-text at the top was distracting. Putting it at the top of a chapter just saved me repeatedly pasting it into review replies, hehe.**


	31. A Remedy to Cure All Ills 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Wow, I'm actually finding myself lacking in motivation to write this one. It's just, compared to some of the other eps this one is just so... flat. Edwin is just so limp as a bad guy compared to some of the other evil sorcerers. It's like attack of the vicious hamster vs something like Nimueh the psycho ****seductress.**** Well, I've gotta write it anyway, so here goes. About the only bit I'm really looking forward to in this one is Gaius going to speak to Kilgharrah.**

**Apologies for, what seems to me, a blatant cop-out of a chapter start. But it was this or suffer Writer's Block trying to get this thing in motion. Hopefully I can make him seem a bit more inwardly sinister than he comes across as most of the time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 31: A Remedy to Cure All Ills ~Part 1~

The figure stood unnoticed in the courtyard, the night's growing shadows letting his grey robes fade into obscurity. This was the place, his plan in motion, eyes watching for the candlelight from a certain window to go out. He would have his vengeance, he had prepared all to long for this, and when the candles were put out and he turned away, he did so knowing that come morning all of the pieces would be in place...

~(-)~

Elderly hands checked the young woman's pulse, opening her eyes to look for a response but getting none. At his shoulder stood the King of Camelot, Uther on the verge of pacing due to concern for his unconscious ward, Morgana.

Gaius sighed.

"Her body seems to have closed down."

"Why?" Uther faced his physician, growing frustrated. "You don't have an answer, do you. Nothing you've tried has worked. It's been nearly two days, and what do you know?"

Gaius could only bow his head in regret. He'd been doing all he could already.

"I fear she could have some form of inflammation of the brain."

Uther frowned.

"What could have caused such a thing?"

"An infection possibly. Rest assured I will do everything in my power to cure her, Sire."

The king nodded reluctantly, seating himself on the edge of Morgana's bed while Gaius briskly walked out. His grim expression only deepened to include sympathy when outside the room Gwen asked him if her mistress was any better, and he was forced to tell her she was not.

He watched her ascend the stairway to Morgana's room, while the young warlock who had been waiting outside with her approached his mentor.

"So how is she? Any change at all?"

Gaius shook his head.

"She's all but dead, Merlin."

"No, you're going to cure her. You have to."

"Don't you start." Gaius sighed, clearly at a loss. "I've tried everything."

Merlin eyed him thoughtfully, hesitating a moment before speaking.

"I was wondering... Maybe I could... help."

Gaius stared at him in disbelief.

"If you're suggesting magic. Have you forgotten what happened with Gwen's father?" Merlin flinched at that, Gaius continuing. "This is not a magical illness. It must be cured by conventional means. We keep trying."

Merlin sighed, relenting.

"Is there anything I can do to help with that then?"

His mentor nodded.

"See if you can find me some _fresh_ rosemary, and yarrow."

Merlin turned a left, stopping by Gaius' chambers for a sack and then heading out of the castle. He didn't pay any heed to the man waiting by the steps in the courtyard, nor did the man show any interest in him. No, the figure was waiting for one particular individual to make an appearance.

Arthur soon came into the courtyard as well, for a different errand, but unlike Merlin he did pay attention to the waiting man.

He frowned, pausing to speak to him.

"What is your business here?"

Blue eyes regarded him from a face scarred by burns all down one side, the hood of the man's grey robes pulled up as if to prevent too many from noticing it.

"My name is Edwin Muiden, and I have a remedy to cure all ills. I beg an audience with the king."

Arthur regarded him warily.

"Is that so? Well our court _has_ a Court Physician."

He turned and walked away, feeling like wanting to shake his head at the lengths some would seem to go to in order to try worm their way to a fast coin, but stopped when Edwin called out after him.

"...I hear the Lady Morgana is gravely ill."

Arthur turned, scowling slightly, his tone warning. Would this man stoop to trying to use her?

"That is no concern of yours."

"I may be able to help her."

Arthur continued to frown.

"Our physician has the matter in hand."

Edwin bowed his head respectfully, accepting the words, only to speak again as the prince resumed walking away.

"I'll be at the inn... In case you change your mind."

The robed man walked away after that, Arthur watching him with an uneasy feeling. The man had acted sincere, but at the same time something about him seemed off.

He shook his head and went on his way. The only thing that was 'off' was that Edwin was more than likely a charlatan, after money and nothing else. He'd seen the like often enough that he knew the best thing was to just ignore them.

~(-)~

The sound of boots on stone floor beat out a steady rhythm of worry, the servant who was their source speaking in reassurance of himself as much as the prince seated near him... Morgana was still in a coma, and by morning she'd have been that way for three days.

"Everything's going to be all right. It is, I know it is. She's going to be absolutely f..."

"_Merlin_."

The servant paused, looking to where Arthur had his head propped on a hand staring into his chambers' fireplace.

"What?"

The prince didn't turn to look at him, he didn't need to for Merlin to know he was becoming annoyed.

"You're making me _anxious._"

Merlin leaned over a little so he could see the side of Arthur's face.

"But I'm not worried."

"Then stop _pacing._"

Merlin frowned, sitting down on a chair next to the main table when the prince glared at him, only to start tapping his fingers on it instead as soon as Arthur looked away.

Within seconds Arthur got up from his chair, it now his turn to pace He wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

He felt little better by morning, standing in Morgana's chambers with his father and Gaius, listening to the physician.

"I cannot preserve her life for much longer. She has hours, maybe less."

It was like a stab to Arthur's heart. Yes, Morgana could be irritating beyond belief, but she was still like a part of his family.

"We cannot let her die!"

Uther glanced to his son, before sitting on the edge of Morgana's bed.

"Arthur, please."

He seemed to have given up, but his son didn't want to. Instead he found himself remembering the man from the day before, compelled by the chance of hope to speak.

"There was a man. He came to the castle yesterday; claimed he could cure her."

Uther looked to his son, unconvinced.

"That's ridiculous, he doesn't even know what's wrong with her."

"He said he had a remedy to cure all ills."

It was Gaius' turn to glance at Arthur, frowning slightly.

"Impossible."

The prince was becoming frustrated.

"For Morgana's sake, surely we should at least hear him out. I mean, what have we got to lose?" He turned to the king. "Please, Father."

Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"It was probably some charlatan looking for a quick shilling."

"I don't _care_, she's about to die! What harm could it do? Give him his shilling! If there's one chance in a million he can save her, then why not?"

There was silence following Arthur's outburst, and after Gaius gave him a small resigned nod, Uther spoke to his son.

"Send for him."

The prince didn't need telling twice, hurrying out of the room to fetch the man in question. Returning and ordering him to wait in the council chambers. Uther was somewhat reluctant to leave Morgana's side to go speak to Edwin, but he did so, Gaius and Merlin, who had spent much of the morning on call ready to fetch things for the physician, following them both.

Edwin bowed to the king when they entered the chambers, dropping to one knee and holding up his licence to practice.

"Edwin Muiden, Sire. Physician, and loyal servant."

"Welcome to Camelot."

Uther accepted the scroll, unfurling it to confirm it was what it should be, and possessed the correct seals of approval from previous employers. Meanwhile Gaius regarded this newcomer, whose hood was now pushed back to expose a straggly mob of blond hair.

"Have we met before?"

Edwin rose to his feet, shaking his head slightly.

"I doubt you would forget a face like mine, sir."

Behind him Uther had finished checking the licence, the king speaking to gain the visiting physician's attention.

"Do you really believe you have a remedy?"

Edwin turned to face him, his tone polite, humble, but also confident.

"There are not many ills that I have not seen and successfully treated, Sire. So when I heard of the Lady Morgana's sickness, I felt honour bound to offer my services."

Gaius came forward to stand beside him, both curious and sceptical.

"You say you have a remedy for _all_... An antidote for everything."

There was a pause, before Edwin nodded.

"Yes. Although it is not quite as simple as that."

Uther seated himself on his throne, watching both of them.

"Gaius is the Court Physician."

The mention of the name seemed to spark an interest, Edwin smiling slightly to Gaius and bowing in respect.

"You are indeed a legend, sir. I am delighted to meet you." He stood straight again. "I am curious to know what it is that has affected her."

"An infection of the brain."

"And your treatment?"

"Yarrow, and rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation."

"...Interesting."

Arthur frowned from where he stood by his father, wondering why Edwin would pause before saying that.

"Why? What would you suggest?"

Edwin raised his hands, warding off possible argument.

"No no, that is fine. All good... If that _is_ the right diagnosis."

Uther rose from his throne, handing the man's licence back to him.

"And what would your diagnosis be?"

Edwin accepted it graciously.

"Well, without examining the patient..."

When his father hesitated, Arthur spoke.

"He should examine her."

"I would need my equipment."

Uther nodded, and Arthur indicated the young man stood well back by the council chamber doors.

"You may have use of a guest chambers."

"And you can consider my manservant at your disposal."

Edwin bowed.

"I will start work immediately."

~(-)~

Merlin entered the guest room, laden with a large box and unable to deny his urge to eye the rest of the apparatus in the room with curiosity. Some of the equipment was like Gaius', others seemed completely foreign, and on top of that there was just something about Edwin that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Edwin noted Merlin's attention, the avid way he seemed to want to ask something but reluctant to in case of offence.

"Yes. It was all originally designed for alchemy."

Merlin raised his eyebrows a little.

"Making gold?"

The physician smiled.

"You have an interest in science?"

Merlin finished putting down the box, smiling almost ironically in return.

"Well science is knowledge."

"Indeed. It has the answers to everything."

"Maybe... It can't explain love."

An amused glance and a laugh.

"So you are in love?"

Merlin shook his head.

"No... I meant it can't explain feelings, emotions."

Edwin stood straight, regarding him with interest.

"You seem too bright to be just a servant."

Merlin shrugged.

"Ah well, don't be fooled. I'm not _that_ bright."

He picked up a small wooden box from among the things on the table, about to take a closer look at it only for Edwin to firmly take it off him.

"Yes, we'll be needing that." He set it on top of the other box of things he'd prepared. "Now, we must hurry to the Lady Morgana."

Merlin was quick to pick up the stacked boxes and follow Edwin out. Murmuring directions to the physician as they went. He still couldn't figure out what it was about the man. Like a jumbled feeling in his gut, wary one moment and fine the next. Maybe it was just because Edwin was a stranger, and might possibly be a conman looking for a bit of quick money. But apart from that possibility he seemed like a nice guy.

Those thoughts remained in the back of his mind a short while later, while he stood waiting outside Morgana's chambers with the king, Arthur, and Gaius. Edwin had asked for complete privacy, and while there had been some reluctance from Gaius, the king had allowed it.

Unbeknownst to them, Gwen had been in the antechamber of Morgana's rooms, her entering of the chamber prompting Edwin to cease whatever he'd he about to do and send her to fetch water. He frowned a little once she was gone, setting down on the bed the box Merlin had picked up earlier. He then leaned in close to Morgana, murmuring words that would condemn him should anyone have heard them.

"_Bebiede thay arisan ablinnen..._"

He smiled to himself when he stood straight a moment later, a beetle held in the grasp of the tweezers he held, the very one that had just crawled forth from the Lady Morgana's ear.

He opened the box, setting the now dormant creature in it alongside the many other identical insects it held, glancing as he did so to the vase of white lilies on the table by the bed. He had sent them, the beetle concealed among their flowers, and it had done its work.

He began to unpack a few simple remedies from his box, setting aside the piece of cloth with which he'd cleared the trace of blood from Morgana's ear. Gwen had returned at that point, handing over the water, warily eyeing Edwin before leaving again. It was a short while later that Morgana stirred, confused by his presence when she accepted a potion for the inevitable headache she would be suffering.

It was now time to break the good news to the king...

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Gah, this was such a chore to write :S**

**Now, in light of what Nellan said in the sub-ep before this, about magic drawing magic and letting sorcerers know if they can trust one another, it's not a black/white, good/bad feeling they get. It doesn't warn them if another sorcerer means them harm, otherwise Merlin would have spotted Nimueh a mile off.**

**Edwin wants Uther dead, and will make threats against Merlin to do it, but he does come across as being loyal to the magical community. He likes Merlin, and would have him as an ally, which is why he remains a 'grey area' for Merlin. Not an outright potential ally to his ****instincts****, but to observations not an apparent threat either. Merlin is still a bit too naive to spot the suspicious signs just yet, and would much rather believe the idea that Edwin is a potential teacher. But I'll get into that more with the next chapter.**

**For now I'm just going to go beat my head off the proverbial wall and hope the next chapter is a bit easier to motivate myself for...**


	32. A Remedy to Cure All Ills 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well I'm gonna try churn this out fairly quick. At least things get a bit more interesting from this point on. I'm just going to miss out most of the scenes of Edwin sucking up to Uther, they aren't strictly needed and they happen enough and drag on enough that they are tedious to transcribe and turn into a written format. I'd much rather delve more in the bits for Gaius than do those. **

**I had a go at the one where Uther is asking Edwin what he would like as a reward, and I ended up deleting it in disgust halfway through. A rough summary of it would be "Edwin brown-noses to Uther, Uther is a donk and believes him."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 32: A Remedy to Cure All Ills ~Part 2~

_'Great news your majesty. You will be glad to hear that it was not an infection of the brain.'_

_'What is it then?'_

_'A cerebral __haemorrhage.__.. I found this trace of blood in her ear.' 'Thank the fates you didn't administer any more rosemary to stimulate the circulation. Can you imagine what that might have done.'_

_'Gaius?'_

_'It may have increased the severity of the bleed.'_

That conversation played over in Gaius' mind, even as he felt genuine relief at seeing Morgana awake and Uther joyous in the knowledge of that. Something wasn't right here, he _knew_ there had been no blood in Morgana's ear. Something was going on, Edwin wasn't what he seemed, and he was sure of that as well...

Edwin had left Morgana's room, so that the king and Arthur could have privacy with her, and Gaius deigned to follow after the prince sent Merlin off to get food for her. He didn't like this, it was just _too_ convenient.

"Edwin." The other physician paused in the hallway, Gaius approaching him feigning amiability. "I wanted to offer you my congratulations."

Edwin bowed his head in thanks.

"Thank you."

Gaius continued to lay on the praise.

"She was all but dead, and you brought her back to life... How exactly did you do that?"

The other physician splayed his hands before clasping them again, something he seemed to do a lot. A seemingly habitual gesture of servitude. Many servants used it, as it made them appear humble even if they happened to severely dislike those they served. It was a trick many commoners used when dealing with nobles, that is commoners with something to hide. Those for whom the gesture truly was a habit, never used it quite so often.

"I have developed and elixir for the treatment of just such an ailment."

Gaius kept his slight smile in place.

"I'd love to know the ingredients."

"It is not yet perfected. You must give me more time before I make it public. You know how competitive some of those among our profession can be. It would not do me well to reveal my treatment while it is still imperfect, while it is still possible for others to try and discredit it. Such could well deprive it from those in need of it."

Gaius nodded in acceptance of that, knowing it all too well. There had been stiff competition for the position of Court Physician back when he'd been chosen for it. As well it was not commonly known he'd been selected not purely for his medicinal talents.

Edwin turned away, but stopped when Gaius called out to him again.

"That injury to you face, how did it happen?"

Edwin turned, a flicker of sorrow and anger in the depths of his eyes... It seemed something significant was connected to it, although by his words he would have him think not.

"It happened... when I was very young."

Gaius regarded him with sympathy.

"Perhaps it was I who treated you for it."

"I told you before, we've never met."

"Yes, of course." Gaius nodded once, returning a half-bow of respect like those Edwin had been using before turning to walk away. "Well, I'll leave you to your work."

Yes, something was certainly off about that man... Something he intended to find out.

He returned to his chambers for a while, thinking, trying to place why he felt like he knew Edwin from somewhere. Maybe it had been when he'd been a child, at the time of that burn happening, but looking at him and guessing his age that would have been around about the time of the Purge...

Gaius went rigid at that thought, and the implications of it. If Edwin were connected to someone killed in the Purge, then he could well be here for revenge. But without some sort of proof he could not go to Uther about it, which meant one thing.

He left his chambers, heading to the Hall of Records, unable to help but smile when Geoffrey greeted him warmly at his arrival there. It had been quite some time since he'd come down here personally.

"Gaius!"

Gaius shook the hand that was offered to him in greeting, his smile fading a little as he spoke.

"Geoffrey, I was wondering if I could ask a favour of you."

"Well, anything for an old friend."

He hesitated at that, hopefully that would be true.

"...I wish to see the court records from the time of the Great Purge."

Geoffrey's smile also faded, becoming concern.

"What possible use could you have for those?"

Gaius' tone became serious.

"I fear that the past may have come back to haunt us."

"All the more reason to keep the records hidden."

"I know neither of us wants to remember that time, but this is a matter of great urgency."

Geoffrey grimaced, shaking his head.

"The records are sealed. They cannot be opened, Uther has forbidden it."

"Geoffrey, I beg of you."

"I'm sorry, Gaius. This time you ask too much, even for me."

He turned away and resumed his work, as did Gaius leave to return to his chambers.

~(-)~

A light knock on the door received no reply, Merlin knocking again before deciding that Edwin must be out. He'd come to ask him if he needed anything, what with Arthur insisting he help him in addition to his normal duties, as if he didn't already have enough with helping just Gaius, never mind _two_ physicians. He was running around doing the work of three servants, and would anyone give him credit for it? No...

He opened the door, deciding he might as well drop off the key for the room so Edwin could lock it while he was out from now on. He'd leave it on the table with a note, that would do the job.

Once inside the room, his curiosity from earlier returned. He couldn't help it, couldn't help that his insatiable urge to learn about anything that might be deemed 'strange'. Edwin's collection of alchemical equipment practically beckoned him to poke around and take a closer look, something he did for a couple of minutes. Before eventually though his attention returned to the box Edwin had taken off him earlier, the one that supposedly had been needed to cure Morgana.

Merlin picked it up, opening it and frowning in disgust when he saw it was full of dead beetles, before closing it again and taking note of the runes inscribed on the top of it. He might have had trouble reading them, were it not for the fact that his mind just seemed to translate them into words for him.

He felt the flow of magic, nervous when he realised he'd just cast a spell, before frowning when he found he could now hear movement from inside the box. He opened it, shocked to find a number of the 'dead' beetles were now moving, before hastily closing it again.

That was when the voice came from behind him.

"Very good." Merlin spun round to see Edwin standing there, knocking over a jar of blue powder in the process. His heart was in his throat when the physician came over and took the box from his hands, opening it. Merlin gulped slightly when the moving beetles were revealed, only for Edwin to glance at him and gesture to the box. "_Swefn._" The beetles went still again, Edwin turning to face him. "You have magic."

Merlin swallowed again.

"It wasn't me. I didn't do anything."

"Then how else did you bring them to life? Only magic can do such a thing." Edwin was regarding him thoughtfully, before holding the box towards Merlin as if to show him that which was in it. "These little angels are how I cured Lady Morgana. They repaired the damage to her brain. They saved her life." He closed the box, putting it down. "Magic can be a force for good."

Hearing those words was a massive relief for Merlin. So Edwin was a sorcerer? It meant he could trust him not to reveal their secret to others.

"I know."

Edwin was now walking around the table, still watching him.

"Then why do you fear it?"

Merlin shrugged a little, nervous.

"Uther has banned it, it's not permitted."

"Should I have let Morgana die?"

Merlin shook his head. After all, he'd offered to Gaius to use magic to help her.

"No."

Edwin smiled slightly.

"People like us, we have a gift. Do you not thing it should be used to make this a better world?"

Merlin hesitated.

"Perhaps..."

He spotted the pile of spilt powder, moving to scoop it back into the jar until Edwin interrupted him.

"Don't waste your time picking that up." He waited until Merlin stepped back from the table, before looking to the pile. "_Afeormian daerst remian._" He smiled as the powder rose from the table in a stream and flowed back into the jar, Merlin smiling as well at the display. "Why waste a talent like that? And I can teach you."

Merlin stared for a moment, those words sinking in. Edwin would _teach_ him? When he'd turned Nellan's offer down, he'd thought he'd be left to learn on his own again, but maybe this was a chance to be properly trained. When Edwin's expression and a tilt of his chin indicated he'd like to see him do something, Merlin looked to the jar the man had just refilled.

"_Raedan asce geatan._"

He started to smile as the jar picked itself up and poured its contents into an empty bowl near it, Edwin watching thoughtfully.

"What do you use this for?"

The smile faded from Merlin's face.

"Gaius doesn't like me to."

"A gift like yours should be nurtured, practised, enjoyed." Edwin came closer, still smiling kindly. "You need someone to help you, to encourage you."

Merlin smiled in return, previous unease banished in the face of hope. By the temptation of a chance to be taught by another sorcerer.

"Perhaps."

Edwin tilted his head.

"Imagine what we could achieve, if we _shared_ our knowledge."

Silence fell between them, Merlin shaking himself from his thoughts.

"I should be getting back."

"Of course... But you must promise to keep our secret safe."

Merlin's smile returned.

"Of course."

"People like you and I, we must look after each other."

Merlin left the room, elated inside, and unaware of the smile disappearing from Edwin's face as soon as he was gone. Gaius knew about Merlin, the boy had as much as said so himself, and so why... Why was it that Gaius would protect a sorcerer now, when he had let so many die back then? Why?

He could not answer that, and so instead resumed preparing himself. He had been invited to dine with the king, and surely that was an 'honour' he could not turn down.

~(-)~

The night was late, Gaius writing down his day's work in the present tome he was filling for the court records. It was a necessary chore, one that allowed the treasury to track how the herbs requisitioned from the city apothecary were used. Not surprising really, Lord Jadren was a penny pincher of a man. He liked to track every spent coin he could, and unfortunately for him the fact that the crown used part of the taxes to pay for all but the most expensive treatments for the people of Camelot, meant that Jadren had the excuse to do so in his case.

Why else did he send Merlin out to collect herbs so often. It meant fewer encounters with a grumbling treasurer.

Gaius was just finishing the day's report when his chamber door opened, none other than Geoffrey of Monmouth entering with a cloth-wrapped bundle under his arm. The man approached the table where he saw, walking to the side of it so he could clearly see his long-time friend's face.

"Gaius, you've been a good friend to me over the years, and you've done me many kindnesses. I can't deny you this one request."

Gaius glanced to the bundle before regarding him.

"The records?"

Geoffrey nodded.

"I know you wouldn't ask if it were not important. If Uther were to discover this, he'd kill us both."

"You must believe me, there is a great deal at stake. It is for Uther's sake that I make the request. Trust me, please." Geoffrey paused before unwrapping the book concealed among the cloth, setting it down on the table in front of Gaius, who nodded to him in gratitude. "Thank you, old friend."

Geoffrey said nothing, simply touching a hand to Gaius' shoulder as he passed on his way to the door. Once he was gone, the physician picked up a knife and cut the wax-sealed ribbon that wrapped the book, opening it to the first page and starting to read.

By morning he had his answer, sitting in thoughtful and concerned silence with the book still before him. Opened to a page where but a few of those who had died in the Purge were listed alongside the crimes for which they'd been charged, as well as the notation of their method of execution. Fire...

The sound of Merlin's door opening jolted him from his thoughts a little, the young warlock clattering down the steps from it with a bag slung across his chest. He frowned when he saw his mentor sitting there.

"Have you been up all night?"

Gaius nodded.

"Yes, but it was worth it. Where are you going?"

Merlin shrugged.

"I told Edwin I'd be up at dawn to collect some supplies from in town."

Gaius nodded towards the door after a moment of hesitation.

"Well you'd best get a move on then."

He watched him go, closing the book and rising to his feet. He would have to return it quickly to the Hall of Records, so that Geoffrey could hide it again. It would not be brought to light again unless Uther requested it be brought forth as evidence.

Geoffrey was already waiting there when he arrived, hastening to take back the book and disappear among the shelves. Gaius did not blame him for being nervous, both of them were taking a big risk with this, but at least now he knew the risk was necessary. No longer burdened by the book, he left there and headed straight for Edwin's guest room. It was time he and the visiting physician had a little 'talk'.

The scarred man regarded him with surprise when he entered, putting down the box he'd been holding.

"Can I help you?"

Gaius acted almost cheerful, pleasant.

"Edwin... Your scar has healed well. I often wondered what happened to that poor young boy."

Edwin frowned a little, before putting on an amicable smile.

"I told you we'd never met before."

Gaius was not fooled.

"I didn't realise who you were until I checked the records. You used your mother's maiden name. You are Gregor and Jaden's son."

Edwin's smile faded.

"They were friends of yours."

"They were sorcerers."

"They practised magic, and so did a _lot_ of people back then, Gaius."

Gaius' expression became serious, no long needing to feign friendliness.

"Uther will be furious when he finds out who you are."

There was a moment of silence, Edwin staring at him thoughtfully, before he suddenly went into motion and headed for the door.

"Fine, shall we tell him. Let's go tell him shall we. Let's tell him everything." He stopped when he reached the door, as if remembering something. "Oh, I know... We could also tell him about _Merlin_."

Gaius had followed him to the door, but now hesitated with a feeling of dread.

"Merlin?"

Edwin had a slight smile on his face, tinged with humoured malice.

"You didn't know he was a sorcerer?" He turned away from the door, starting to pace. "Ah, I wonder what Uther will do... Probably have him _burnt_."

Gaius was frowning at him, frowning at the threat to his ward.

"You would betray another sorcerer?"

Edwin's expression became a scowl, his voice gradually rising to a shout of anger.

"You did, when you turned a blind eye and let my parents _die_ at the hands of Uther! At least Merlin doesn't have a son that will try to rescue him from the flames!"

"You're here to take revenge."

Edwin's voice dropped to deathly whisper.

"And I have waited a _long_ time."

Gaius continued to frown.

"You think I will sacrifice the king to save Merlin?"

"_Think_ about it, Gaius. But if I find out you have told even _one_ other about this, including the boy, I will go straight to Uther."

There might have been more said, were it not for the door opening and the aforementioned young man entering. He passed the promised bag of supplies to Edwin, who pretended Gaius had been here for a social visit, and Gaius found himself forced to play along.

He left Edwin's chambers, feeling like he was trapped in a nightmare, torn between protecting the king and protecting his ward... A ward who only now he truly realised what he meant to him.

Gaius set his head in his hands for a moment, at a loss as to what to do. Uther or Merlin, his king or his ward. Which should he choose? Which mattered more? He cared deeply for both, each in their own way, but which was more important for Camelot's future?

That was the moment he felt compelled, compelled to seek an answer to a question and knowing there was only one who could answer it. But it was not until late that night, when he watched Merlin sleeping, that he followed it. He headed for the lower levels, the fact he was the Court Physician meaning what few guards were down there paid him little heed. It did not take long to reach the place he sought, a path not walked since a terrible day twenty years ago, a day the prisoner he now sought to speak to had been chained beneath the castle.

By the light of his torch he arrived at the cavern, standing on the ledge where he knew his ward had stood at least twice in the past few months, maybe more. He did not know how often Merlin had come down here. But that was not the question he sought to be answered, that question had yet to be asked of the one who dwelt here.

"Hello? It is me, Gaius."

His elderly voice echoed across the cavern, nothing happening at first until in a great flurry of wings the dragon flew up from below to perch on the rock near the ledge. Once he'd done so, he leaned in close to regard the man who had come to see him.

"How old a man can become... and yet change so little."

Gaius frowned, familiar with this turn of speaking.

"And you have not changed either."

The dragon seemed to smile a little in irony.

"Twenty years, so long to make the short journey back to where you began."

"I am not here for myself."

The dragon tilted his head.

"The boy..."

"You know about Merlin?"

The dragon settled himself, nodding.

"You have struggled against his destiny, but you can no more prevent it than he can."

And there was the answer, the answer he'd both hoped for and dreaded.

"So it is true then?"

The dragon smiled.

"Oh yes, and so it would seem you have figured it out. He and the young Pendragon, one day will unite the land of Albion."

"But he is in danger."

The dragon shook his head.

"No, it is my _jailer_ who stands in peril."

Gaius hesitated, eventually speaking.

"_Must_ Uther be sacrificed for the boy?"

"Their time cannot come, until his has passed."

"But is that time now?"

The dragon regarded him with a tilt of his head and a laugh.

"That is of _your_ choosing."

"I will not choose between them."

The dragon began to spread his wings, a hint of disdain in his tone.

"Then turn a blind eye... That is, after all, _your_ talent."

He flew away, Gaius left with nothing but to return to his chambers and an uneasy sleep. He was awake again well before dawn, thoughtful as Merlin got up and went to work, remaining sat on a chair locked in a dilemma until the door of his chamber opened to reveal Arthur standing there.

"Gaius, my father needs to speak to you."

The physician rose to his feet, frowning.

"When?"

"Immediately."

~(-)~

This was almost the sweetest of victories, to listen to the king speaking to Gaius here in the council chambers. A sweet reward for a plan well played, a web of deceit woven to gradually discredit and undermine the Court Physician. Gaius had been a fool, too busy skulking in the shadows to notice what had been going on. Too blind and too late to do anything to change it.

"You're _retiring_me?"

"I don't want you to worry. I'll allow you to continue living in your chambers, until more suitable accommodation can be found."

"Because I made one mistake? Although in truth, Sire, it was not a mistake..."

He came out of his place of concealment behind one of the council chambers' pillars, regarding the physician amiably.

"Yes, Gaius?"

When Gaius remained silent, Uther spoke for him.

"It was unfortunate, I accept that."

Gaius continued to eye Edwin.

"May I ask who is to be the next Court Physician?"

Uther noted this, speaking diplomatically.

"None of this was Edwin's idea. Initially he turned down the offer."

"I'm sure..."

Uther seated himself, solemn.

"It's not been an easy decision, but... A younger man, new ideas."

"Yes..."

Uther frowned, noting Gaius' unusual silence.

"You're hesitant. Is there a reason you oppose his appointment?"

For a long moment after glancing to Uther, Gaius stared at Edwin who stared right back, before he looked once again to the king. He had made his decision, he knew what mattered more to him, and it was not simply down to what was best for the future of Camelot.

"Sire..."

He hesitated, Edwin tilting his head.

"If you have anything to say, say it now, Gaius."

Uther sighed as he heard this, sympathetic.

"This is difficult for both of us."

Gaius bowed his head, feeling like a traitor and saviour both... Turn a blind eye to a threat to a life, in order to save another.

"I thank you for your patronage. It has been an honour and a privilege to serve your family for all these years."

He turned and walked from the hall, burdened by a heavy heart, a burden that seemed all the worse when the doors were closed with a sense of finality behind him.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Whew, that one was way easier to get out. As you can see, I summarised what Edwin did in the cut scenes, in his thoughts. Saved on me doing my head in transcribing them. At least the Kilgharrah bit was fun to do. I didn't change a single one of Gaius' lines, and only ****tweaked**** one of Kilgharrah's, and yet they still fit perfectly with the background idea that Gaius knew almost certainly beforehand that Merlin is Emrys :)**


	33. A Remedy to Cure All Ills 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's part three, and admittedly I am probably going to get a bit teary-eyed while writing the first scene. Poor Gaius and Merlin.**

**Admittedly, as crappy as Edwin is in general as a bad guy, this episode has one of my favourite scenes between Gaius and Merlin in it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 33: A Remedy to Cure All Ills ~Part 3~

It was a solemn and defeated old man who wandered back into his chambers, gazing around at what had been his life for the past twenty-five years. He'd served here when magic was at its heyday, watched from these rooms as that same magic was torn down and forced into the shadows. He'd presided over the sick and injured of Camelot through all of that and the years since, and now he was going to walk away.

Gaius sighed and started to pack. He did not want to be here when the result of Edwin's manipulations came to conclusion, did not think he deserved to be here to witness Arthur take over with Merlin at his side to protect him. He only hoped Edwin would be stopped at that time, his malice discovered, so that a more trustworthy man might take his place as Court Physician.

But that man would not be him. He had no right to even consider it, not now that he was effectively running away.

Gaius sighed again, hesitating, before shaking his head. His choice was made, and when it came down to a choice between Uther and Merlin it was Merlin who had won out. The boy was a bright hope for the future, while Uther was man shadowed by past hate and current prejudice. Merlin was young, just starting out in his life, and Uther was an ageing king who had a promising son to take his place. Merlin was Emrys, something now irrefutably confirmed to him, and Uther was the one who had to go before his destiny could be fulfilled. And lastly, the most important reason, the one that had made choose the warlock...

...Merlin was like the _son _he'd never had the chance to have.

Almost as if those thoughts were the signal, the door of the chamber opened and Merlin burst in. His expression was one of shock and denial. He didn't want to believe this.

"Gaius, Uther cannot do this to you. You _tried_ to save Morgana."

Gaius regarded him solemnly, shaking his head as he placed another item into his bags.

"Uther is not to blame."

"I will speak to Edwin. You can work together!"

Gaius sighed. Why must Merlin make this more difficult than it already was, with his naivety and optimism?

"No, you mustn't do anything."

"I can't stand by and do nothing!"

The physician paused in his packing, never in his life having had to do something so hard.

"Uther is right, it's time I stepped down."

He resumed packing, only now Merlin noticing.

"What are you doing?"

"I cannot stay when there is no longer a use for me."

Merlin frowned, disbelieving.

"You're not leaving?"

Gaius lowered his head, resigned.

"I believe it's for the best."

Merlin stared at him, looking lost before shaking his head.

"Then I'm coming with you."

Gaius paused his packing once again, regarding his ward with a painful heart, touched that he would want to follow an old man like him.

"Merlin, you're like a son to me. I never expected such a blessing so late in life."

The warlock was still in denial, still wanting to refuse that this was happening.

"And you are more than a father to me."

Gaius walked over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Then as a father, I must tell you. You must remain here. Camelot is where you belong."

There were tears in Merlin's eyes now.

"But you belong here too."

"...Not any more." He sighed. "Merlin, you must promise me you will not waste your gifts."

Merlin shook his head.

"My gifts mean nothing without you to guide me."

Gaius smiled sadly, a great deal of pride in his heart as he uttered these words. Yes, he feared for Merlin and the trials he would surely face, but at the same time he believed his ward would conquer them.

"You have a great destiny... If I have had a small part to play in that, then I'm pleased."

He lowered his hands from Merlin's shoulders, the young man still standing there unwilling to move. He'd been pleased at the thought of Edwin teaching him, but now realised there was someone he wanted and needed far more to fill that role.

"I still have so much to learn. I _need_ you to teach me."

Gaius bowed his head, full of regret but resolved of his decision.

"I'm afraid I'm leaving here tonight, Merlin. And there is nothing you can do or say that will persuade me otherwise."

Merlin shook his head.

"I will not let this happen."

He turned and left, a determined frown on his face, while behind him Gaius held back the tears he wanted to shed. It would be easier for them both if he were gone before the warlock returned.

"Goodbye, Merlin."

He quickly packed the remainder of his bags, taking only the necessities and the most valuable of his books. A call to a servant passing close to the chambers gained him some assistance to carry them to the stables, whereupon they were loaded onto the white mule he had been given a long time ago for those occasions he had to visit some of the outlying villages.

He was just passing through the castle gate, to where the more prestigious vendors set their stalls close to the castle and the upper town, when a puzzled voice calling out to him made him pause, Gwen hurrying over with a frown on her face.

"Gaius? You're leaving?"

He nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't come and say goodbye."

She started to shake her head.

"I don't want you to go. I don't trust Edwin." She glanced furtively around to make sure none were listening, her tone wary. "There was no blood in Morgana's ear. He put it there. He did something to her, I know he did."

Gaius felt a touch of surprise, but remained solemn.

"You need to be careful who you say that to."

"I'm saying it to you because you can do something about it."

Gaius sighed.

"I can't, it's no longer in my power."

Gwen regarded him thoughtfully.

"But you feel the same, don't you. He's evil."

Gaius shook his head.

"It's not that simple."

"So you're going to turn your back on us."

Her disappointment was clear, and seeing it Gaius felt his burden of regret deepen.

"I have no choice in the matter. I'm sorry, Gwen."

"In life you always have a choice. Sometimes it's just easier to think that you don't."

He lowered his head.

"Well then, my choice is to leave."

Gwen regarded him sadly.

"Then I'll miss you." She leaned forward, placing a kiss on his cheek in farewell. "Goodbye, Gaius."

She walked away from him, solemn, while he set off in the opposite direction and down the road to the city gates. It was time to leave Camelot behind, and he could not help but feel Gwen's words haunting him... 'In life you always have a choice.'

~(-)~

"I can't imagine why Uther would sack him over one mistake."

Merlin stood there at the training field, Arthur taking practice swings with a sword at the training dummy in front of him. He'd come straight down here, straight to the one person he thought might be able to help change this. To the one man he felt he could convince... Except that Arthur didn't seem to be of an opinion to be convinced.

The prince lowered his sword, turning to face his servant.

"A mistake that almost killed Morgana. Besides, it wasn't the only one."

Merlin frowned. Not the only one?

"What do you mean?"

Again Arthur faced him, although there was a hint of sympathy in his tone this time. He knew how much Gaius meant to Merlin.

"Edwin said his work was riddled with errors."

"That's nonsense."

Arthur sighed.

"No one wants Gaius to go, Morgana practically begged my father to reconsider, but the king has made his decision. There's nothing anyone can do."

Arthur thrust his sword into the ground and walked away, Merlin biting his lip to suppress the urge to scream out in frustration. This wasn't _fair!_ It just wasn't fair.

He hurried back to Gaius' chambers, determined to speak to him again, to get him to stay long enough for him to try sort this out. But when he got there he found a chamber devoid of any other person, the physician's bags already gone... He'd left without saying goodbye. Left early instead of waiting until later like he'd said.

Merlin slumped down into one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. Camelot would never be the same without Gaius... Without Gaius, he was completely lost.

~(-)~

"I think you'll be very happy here."

"I'm sure I will."

The king walked down the hallway, his new physician at his side. He had wasted no time in beginning to arrange things with the man. Prompt organisation would be needed to help Edwin settle in to his new duties.

"I'll have my son's manservant show you around. He is familiar with Gaius' old rounds, and regularly collected supplies for him. I'm sure my son will not mind if he fulfils a similar role helping you."

Edwin nodded. Indeed, keeping the talented young Merlin close by would be a bonus. The boy had so much potential.

"That will be of great help, Sire... Now, as I was reviewing Gaius' work, I noticed that he has been prescribing you arnica."

Uther nodded, gesturing to his right shoulder.

"It's for my shoulder, an old battle wound. It gives me a lot of pain."

"Then may I take the liberty of providing a new prescription. It should prove far more effective."

Uther was very interested.

"Really."

Edwin smiled, nodding.

"Oh yes... It is a remedy to cure all ills."

Certainly... It would cure Camelot of a great many ills indeed...

~(-)~

The Great Bell was ringing, marking the end of the day and time for Camelot's residents to go to their sleep. Inside the castle, that was just what the king was doing, seated in his bed with the covers pulled up to his lap, reaching to the stand beside it for the vial of liquid left for him there by Edwin. He downed that liquid and set the vial back on the stand, before suddenly going limp and sagging back against his pillows.

He lay there, numb, unable to move, until a quiet voice roused him enough to open his eyes.

"My Lord... My Lord..." It was Edwin, leaning over him, with a hint of a smile on his face. "It seems the drugs I gave you have taken hold. Your body is now paralysed." He shook the king slightly when the man's eyes drifted shut again. "No, open your eyes... I want my face, to be the last face you ever see. You took my childhood from me, and now finally I will take my parents' revenge."

Uther's eyes were open fully now, watching as the physician placed a small black beetle on the covers.

Edwin smiled.

"Within a few hours the beetle will _eat_ into your brain. And you will suffer, as they suffered." He then walked to the foot of the bed, where the king would be able to see him clearly. "And I long to hear you scream, as they screamed, the night you gave the order for the fires to be lit. And with your death, magic will return to Camelot." He gestured towards the beetle, ignoring the king's panicked breaths. "_Bebiede thay arisan ealdu..._ Goodbye, Uther Pendragon."

He watched as the insect crawled its way to Uther's face and into his ear, before smiling to himself and walking out. Unaware that the king had asked his son to stop by.

~(-)~

Merlin walked towards Arthur's chambers, stranded in a pit of depression. Gaius was gone, left, and he was now all alone without his guidance. How was he supposed to protect Arthur now? How could he possibly do it without his mentor's help to recognise and find ways to deal with magical threats.

"_Merlin!_" He turned, to see Arthur running down the hall towards him. His tone filled with urgency. "My father has Morgana's illness! We must find Edwin!"

He ran off, Merlin going in the opposite direction... Heading straight for Edwin's guest room.

~(-)~

The sorcerer strode into his darkened chambers, closing the door behind him and heading for the table by the window. He set down the box containing the beetles, unaware of the other man in the room until that man spoke.

"I won't allow you to kill Uther."

Edwin turned, to see Gaius standing there in the archway leading to the sleeping area of the guest room. His tone almost mocking.

"You never had a problem letting people die before."

Gaius walked towards him, stopping near the main table.

"Your parents were practicing dark magic, just like you."

Edwin smiled.

"And how do you propose to stop me?"

Gaius frowned in concentration, pointing at him.

"_Wace waerlic!_"

Nothing happened, Edwin smirking before making the same gesture towards the old man.

"Hmm, I think you meant. _Wace ierlic!_" Gaius was flung backwards into the column of the archway, Edwin advancing a step towards him. "You've forgotten everything, Gaius. You're getting too old." The man's smile darkened. "I have a cure, though... _Forbearnan yfel!_"

Gaius pushed himself to his feet, forced to cower against the column when a ring of fire formed around him. The flames rose higher, the heat starting to make his clothing smoulder. At any moment that cloth could catch light, and once that happened death would be a certainty.

This was it, it was over. He'd returned to Camelot, driven by conscience and Gwen's words, only to fail at the final moment.

The door of the chamber burst open, Merlin going wide-eyed in shock at the sight within. Gaius stood, surrounded by magical flames, and Edwin standing there as the clear source of them.

He stared at him.

"What are you doing?"

Gaius called out to him.

"He's trying to kill the king! I couldn't let him!"

Edwin faced Merlin, holding out a hand on offer.

"I can rule the kingdom now, with you at my side. We can be all powerful."

Merlin's expression hardened. Power meant nothing to him, nothing at all. All he valued were the people he cared about.

"Release him!"

Edwin lowered the hand, shaking his head.

"It's your loss, Merlin." He gestured to the pair of axes mounted in display on the wall above the hearth, magic causing one to float free before he pointed at the young warlock. "_Swilte, Merlin!_"

The axe flew towards him, Merlin not saying a word and yet his eyes burned a savage gold. He leaned back away from the axe when it reached him, his will and magic straining against Edwin's, before sheer raw power won out.

The axe rebounded, sent flying towards Edwin with far more force and speed than it had moved before, slamming into him and sending him crashing into the wall to crumple against it in a silent and bloody heap.

The flames around Gaius vanished, Merlin immediately turning to him.

"Are you all right?"

Gaius nodded, shaken.

"Yes... Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin stood there for a moment, before thoughts returned and he remembered why he'd come here. The king was ill, with the same thing Morgana had suffered from. He rushed to the table where Edwin had placed the box, picking it up and opening it as Gaius came to his side.

"Uther's ill, the same thing Morgana had. Edwin said he used these to cure her. Maybe we can use them too."

Gaius stared at the box's contents, aghast.

"Elanthir Beetles."

"They're magical?"

Gaius nodded.

"Yes. They can be enchanted to enter the brain. Feed on it until they devour the person's very soul." He looked at his ward. "We must go to him."

They rushed from the chamber, Gaius in the lead all the way to the king's chambers. They arrived to find him unconscious, as pale and unmoving as Morgana had been, and standing there regarding him, Merlin glanced to his mentor.

"How do we get the beetle out before it kills him?"

Gaius turned to him, grave.

"It can only be magic."

"We can't use magic on Uther. He'll kill us."

"We don't have a choice."

Merlin ran a hand though his hair, agitated.

"Gaius..."

The physician spoke firmly.

"There are times when it is necessary. It is your right to decide if you want to do this."

Merlin glanced at the king.

"I don't know how."

"If you don't... He's going to die."

Merlin took a deep breath, walking to the side of the bed and kneeling on it, reaching out to clasp a hand over each of Uther's ears. He'd woken the beetles before, so he should be able to command one to stop. The incantation must be similar to do both, so hopefully if he varied the one to wake them it would work.

He closed his eyes, aware of Gaius watching him anxiously, concentrating on his desire for the beetle to leave the king. He then began to murmur, glad that Uther was unable to hear anything right now.

"_Bebiede thay arisan ealdu... Ablinnen..._"

There was silent, Merlin not moving, Gaius leaning close.

"What's happening?" Merlin didn't answer, remaining still until he lifted his head and got off the bed, stepping back before looking down at the small black insect curled up on his palm. Gaius let out a sigh of relief. "Has anyone told you, you're a genius."

Merlin shook his head, starting to smile as the urge to laugh in relief welled up inside him.

"You certainly haven't."

He turned, putting the beetle into the box they'd brought with them, while Gaius sat on the edge of the bed when the king started to stir.

Uther opened his eyes, still unable to move, but by now the drugs Edwin had given him had worn off enough for him to speak.

"Gaius?"

The physician placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"It's all right, Sire. You're safe. The beetle has been removed."

The sound of running footsteps came from outside, Arthur bursting in and coming to a startled halt when he saw it was _Gaius_ at his father's side and not Edwin.

"What's going on? I thought you'd left."

Gaius looked to him.

"Edwin blackmailed me into leaving, by threatening my ward... But threat to Merlin or not, I could not stand by and allow my king to be killed. So I came back to stop him."

Uther's voice rose from the bed, weak.

"He's telling the truth. Edwin was here, he did this... _Find_ him."

Arthur turned, racing from the room, a glance from Gaius sending Merlin after him before he could get too far.

He grabbed the prince by the shoulder, stopping him before he could call for any guards, causing Arthur to glare at him.

"What are you doing?"

Merlin hesitated, before awkwardly explaining... sort of.

"Um, Edwin isn't a problem you need to worry about any more."

"And what do you mean by that."

"Uh, follow me."

Merlin led him to the guest room where Edwin had been staying, opening the door and letting him go in first. Arthur immediately halted upon doing so, stopping to stare at the messy sight of a very dead Edwin with an axe embedded in his chest.

"Who did that?"

Merlin lowered his head, looking at the floor.

"Uh... I did."

Arthur turned and stared at him.

"_You_ killed him?"

Merlin stared back.

"What? He was about to burn Gaius alive with magic when I walked in. What was I supposed to do? Stand there and let him?"

The was silence for a moment, before Arthur glanced once more to the dead sorcerer and with a hand on Merlin's shoulder guided him from the room.

"I'll get someone else to clean that up... And you, you can have the day off tomorrow."

"Wow, you're actually giving me a day off?"

"Shut up, Merlin."

~(-)~

The day dawned clear and calm, albeit for the inevitable rush of gossip spreading through the city about the truth of Edwin. But that was of no concern to the two men in the king's chambers, one measuring out a remedy and the other seated in a nearby chair.

Gaius walked over to Uther with the cup he held, holding it out to him.

"Drink this. It will help regain your strength."

"There's nothing wrong with my strength."

Gaius didn't move, the cup still held out until the king accepted it. Uther could only wonder at what was going through the man's mind, after the way he'd treated him. He felt no anger that Gaius had put his ward first and walked away, it was understandable and in the same situation had it been Morgana threatened, he would probably have done the same himself. What mattered thought was that Gaius had come back. He had come back and saved the man who had betrayed him.

He sighed, thoughts turning to other things, to what Edwin had said last night.

"Do you remember them? His parents."

Gaius returned the king's gaze, before turning away to begin packing his medicines away, oblivious to the king's wince at the bitter-tasting potion that had been in the cup.

"I remember them all, Sire."

Uther regarded that now empty cup, thoughtful.

"Gaius... Once again you saved my life. You've always served me well... And I know there are things I've asked you to do that you've found... difficult."

Gaius faced him.

"You've always done what you believed to be right."

"I was not right to betray you. I'm sorry." Gaius bowed in acceptance of the apology, Uther grateful for that fact. "From now on I will remember, that in the fight against magic you are the one person I can trust."

The king's smile as he said that sent a pang of regret through the physician, but only a small one. He did not regret protecting and guiding Merlin. Some things were more important than one man's hatred and blindness.

"It has always been a privilege to serve you, Sire."

Uther nodded.

"And I would ask that, if you are willing, you serve me again."

"It would be an honour."

~(-)~

"Congratulations, Gaius. Court Physician again, and a Freeman of Camelot too."

Merlin grinned at his mentor, the two of them walking towards the market. He had the day off, but Gaius still needed to do his rounds, and so the warlock had elected to follow him and enjoy seeing everyone's reactions to his return. Gaius was a bit less impressed by all the attention though, given he knew who really deserved the praise.

"Of course it's all ridiculous. I didn't save Uther, you did."

Merlin chuckled.

"No, for once I'm happy for someone else to take the credit. You were prepared to sacrifice your life to save me."

Gaius stopped, turning to face him.

"Where'd you get that from?"

Merlin looked confused.

"I thought..."

Gaius shook his head.

"No, I didn't do anything. You saved me, and you saved Uther." He paused, before adding in amusement. "Maybe you _are_ a genius."

Merlin started to smile.

"You think so?"

Gaius returned it.

"Well... almost. One day."

He set off again, Merlin smiling as he followed. It was great to have Gaius back where he belonged.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Now this chapter I actually enjoyed writing. Gaius angst, Merlin angst, father/son type fluffiness. Gaius trying to be badass, Merlin actually being badass, and some classic Merlin and Arthur banter. Good fun :)**

**The next sub-ep is the special one I mentioned a while back, "A Matter of State". I'll be updating both this and Whom History Won't Remember in sync, every other day for three updates. The Destiny Version will follow the PoV's of Arthur, Merlin, and Lord Hargren, while the Whom History Version will follow same main events (And a different set of side events) but from Liam, Fyren, and Nellan's PoVs.**


	34. A Matter of State 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's my special sub-ep, which is the telling of the section by the same name, in Whom History Won't Remember, but from Arthur's PoV and showing what Merlin was doing in between those bits instead of what Liam was doing :D**

**While it's not a must, this one will probably be best appreciated if you also read the Whom History version which I've posted at the same time as this, seeing as Liam had **_**quite**_** a few opinions of Arthur during these, as did Fyren for that matter XD**

**Oh, and I made a mistake in the Author Note at the end of the last chapter. Hargren's PoV is in the Whom History Version. This one is just Merlin and Arthur.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (1st and last scenes), Hiding Excalibur (Merlin OST) Note, I picked "Hiding Excalibur" for the second scene because I though Arthur's first visit to Ulwin should be sort of epic feeling. He's never been there before! :D**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: "A Matter of State (Whom History Version)"**

~(-)~

Chapter 34: A Matter of State ~Part 1~ (Destiny Version)

Fighting back a yawn, both of boredom and a desire for more sleep, the young warlock reluctantly dragged himself and the tray he carried along his short-cut to the nobles' wing. Why was it Arthur always insisted on getting up early when he planned to go out on a hunting trip? Sure, he hadn't actually asked his father if he could go yet, but chances were he'd be allowed to with things having been so quiet in the three weeks since Edwin's messy, but entirely deserved end.

One day off can hardy prepare you to slog your way through twenty days of backbreaking chores and the Prince of Camelot being a prat.

Merlin sighed, another yawn creeping past his guard, and turned the last corner to Arthur's chambers. Now, should he go in there nice and quiet... or should he do something to get his own back for being forced to get up at this ungodly hour?

He balanced the breakfast tray in the crook of one arm, using his now freed right hand to turn the latch and open Arthur's door. He then nudged the door closed behind him, and strode towards the table calling out loudly and cheerfully to the still bed-bound prince.

"Good morning, Sire! I brought your breakfast up early like you wanted me to!"

He set the tray on the table before heading for the windows to open the curtains, yanking them briskly to the side so that the morning sunlight would spill brightly across Arthur's bed.

The prince grumbled into his pillow, before a hand fumbled for the mug on the stand beside his bed. He then rolled over, sat up, and _threw_ it at his servant.

Merlin hastily dodged it, watching it clatter off the wall next to the window and then picking it up... Just as well he hadn't shouted out at the _top_ of his voice, or the prince might have thrown his _sword_ rather than the cup.

"...I'll just go stoke up your fire."

He went and did so, carefully watching as Arthur got out of bed and went to the table, smiling to himself when the prince paused in surprise at what was on the tray set there. There'd been a side of bacon with nice crisped rind at one of the hearths in the kitchen this morning, and he'd decided that as annoyed as he was by getting up this early, he'd indulge him for once. Yes, that meant that beneath the cover on the main plate there were no less than three slices of that bacon, a fresh hard-boiled egg, and slices of buttered bread that he'd actually gone to the trouble of toasting himself. It made a big change from the porridge and fruit he normally brought up, although there was still an apple on the tray too.

Besides, if he got Arthur into a good mood _before_ they went out hunting, maybe he'd gripe less that his servant 'scared all the game away'. Was it _his _fault he had bad luck when it came to standing on dead twigs?

Arthur continued to amuse himself while Merlin began packing his bag for him, testing the edge on one of his daggers and then proceeding to sharpen it when he seemed to decide it needed it. Nice and peaceful... the calm before the storm which would inevitably end in said servant being told to muck out his stable. Well, at least if would if the hunting turned out bad.

Things continued much along the usual routine, with Arthur eventually deciding that his father would be at the council chambers by now for the morning reports. That, of course, meant it was time to go ask him for permission to go out hunting today.

Merlin trailed along behind him, once again fighting not to yawn. Day-to-day life in Camelot was almost as boring as living in Ealdor had been, then again, at least in Ealdor he'd had his friend Will to hang around with in between weeding the fields and being chased by Old Man Gregor for accidentally felling a tree and almost hitting his house in the process.

Sure enough, King Uther was at the council chambers as presumed, and sure enough Arthur approached him after the initial greetings to ask him for permission to go out... But that was the point when things didn't follow the usual routine.

Uther regarded his son with a smile, gesturing for him to come closer.

"You have good timing. I was just about to send for you."

Merlin saw Arthur pause for a tiny moment, and lowered his head to hide a smile. There goes the hunting trip... What a shame.

Arthur seemed to know it too, frowning slightly before putting a more amiable expression on his face.

"What is it, Father?"

The king held up the letter he'd been reading.

"Lord Hargren has written to ask for royal approval to expand his horse breeding facility, with supplying the Knights of Camelot in mind. He'd not interested in supplying mounts for the regular part of our army, but he does want to secure the right to provide them for the knights and of course, our family."

Arthur seemed to think for a moment.

"But why would that require my attention? If I recall my history correctly, he used to supply us a long time ago. Why is that a problem now?"

The king gestured for him to sit at the table beside him, waiting until his son had done so before explaining.

"It is not a problem, rather it has been inevitable for some time... Before it was banned, his breeders used to use magic to train the horses to a high standard of reliability. He was of course forced to cut back on the number his men trained when magic was outlawed, and has since then had his breeders developing and refining a new method. The horse he sent you for your eighteenth birthday was the first to be fully trained using it, so I have no doubt the mounts he will provide for the Knights will be exceptional. It is simply that up until now he has not been in a position to provide the number of horses we tend to require."

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"His trainers used to use magic?"

"It was in the time before the sorcerers showed their true colours and started spreading chaos. Naturally all of them, including those trainers, were brought to justice. He spared no effort in seeking out all of those that had wormed their way into his confidence. That is why this is a delicate matter."

Arthur started to nod in understanding.

"We need to appease our other suppliers from outside of Camelot, to appear to follow procedure and not play favourites. I am right?"

Uther nodded.

"Correct. With that in mind, I want you to go to Ulwin and inspect the horses and his training facility. I will make the arrangement with him official once you've returned."

Arthur glanced over to where Merlin stood, calling out to him.

"Start packing my bags for a formal visit."

Merlin bowed, a little disappointed he was being dismissed. It was sometimes interesting to stand there listening to things, while the nobles involved in the talking ignored your existence.

Once he was gone, Uther indicated to the guards to close the doors, his son frowning in confusion until the king began to speak. Uther at least had _not _ignored Merlin's presence, and would have dismissed him himself had his son not already done so.

He removed a sealed scroll case from a box on the table, passing it to his son.

"Arthur, the horses are but a side matter... In truth you are to carry this document to Hargren. It is an accordance of truce with Cenrid's kingdom. The offer came via him and arrived not long after the incident with Edwin. I do not know how Hargren did it, but he and King Bayard managed to negotiate it. Cenrid will throw no more men at our border defences, but in return no sanctioned army of ours, or Bayard's, is permitted to enter his territory. Word of the agreement is to remain secret until Hargren's courier has carried the document across the border. It will be announced upon your return, after the delivery is confirmed. Until then, we can take no chances that someone will learn of and seek to destroy it. Hargren has actually been arranging the matter of the horses with me for some time, and I believe he dragged things out this long with it so that we could use it as a cover for this matter."

Arthur took firm hold of the case, tucking it inside his jacket.

"Understood, Father. No word of it will pass my lips."

Arthur rose from his seat and walked out, heading back to his chambers both resigned and disappointed. A hunting trip would have been nice, but duty was duty, and this was far more important. He arrived back at his rooms to find Merlin transferring some of the items from the bag he'd packed before, into one of the prince's saddlebags retrieved from the storage chest in one corner of the room. He'd also laid out a mixture of clothing suitable for travel, and a couple of more formal outfits for during the stay at Ulwin.

He glanced at the prince when he entered, nodding once before continuing folding things and packing them.

"This will only take a few more minutes, then I'll go quickly pack my bag and get the horses. We can be out of here in half-an-hour."

"That won't be necessary. Just go prepare my horse."

Merlin paused in his work.

"What? Aren't I coming with you?"

Arthur gave him a long stare.

"This is a diplomatic trip, Merlin, and from past experience I know you have a habit of opening your mouth when you really should keep it _shut._ I'm not going to risk you embarrassing me in front of Lord Hargren. He is one of my father's most trusted and long-standing friends... You're _not_ coming."

For a moment Merlin almost looked outraged, before instead he became indignant.

"But! ...But shouldn't you have someone with you?"

Arthur folded his arms across his chest.

"It takes just over a day and a half to ride to Ulwin, that means I'll only have to camp for one night. As the most well-trained warrior in all of Camelot, I hardly think I need someone to 'protect' me inside my country's own borders. I certainly don't need the protection of a _servant_ who can barely swing a sword without almost taking his own head off." He turned away, picking up his sword. "Now hurry up and finish packing that. I'll need you to fetch my chainmail from the armoury before you go prepare my horse."

Merlin did as he was told, a bit hurt and disgruntled at all this, and then watched as Arthur rode away out of the castle apparently without a care in the world. But once he was gone, the warlock immediately went to pack a bag of his own. What if something attacked Arthur while he wasn't there to protect him? If that overconfident prat of a prince thought he was just going to sit here and wait for him to come back, then he had another thing coming. If he couldn't go _with_ Arthur, then he'd just follow him without him knowing about it. It wasn't exactly going to be hard, after all there was only one road between here and Ulwin.

~(-)~

The sun was just starting towards the west when the town came into view, making him pause on the road to stare at it. The walled town, spread out from the side of the higher walls of Lord Hargren's estate. He'd always heard of the lord's home being referred to as 'the manor', and never had he realised it was actually a _castle_. It wasn't as fine or impressive as the castle at Camelot, but even from here he could tell it was well maintained at military readiness. Behind the town itself he could see the towers of a smaller fortress, the Ulwin Garrison, sharing the same set of defensive walls as the manor. Sunlight glinted off the armour of soldiers patrolling the manor and town walls, and all around the settlement stretched fields of crops scattered with small clusters of cottages belonging to the farmers who tended to them.

Arthur was actually stunned. Ulwin didn't look like it was just a trading town and a defensive border outpost. He could easily have been riding towards some capital of another kingdom. All this presided over by a mere nobleman? Albeit one who had sworn complete and total loyalty to Camelot, a man who had been friends with his father for decades... Uther was a lucky man, he could see that already.

He nudged his horse in the ribs, resuming his ride towards the town. His armour and scarlet cloak, with the crest of Camelot upon it, marked him as a Knight of the Realm, but to those who saw him pass none would recognise him as their prince unless they had been to Camelot and chanced upon seeing him there. He really needed to get out more often, to the lands belonging to Ulwin. He'd never needed to come here before, Hargren's forces more than kept this area well patrolled, and now he regretted never making the excuse. Coming here might actually prove to be more interesting than just a political visit.

He reached the town, the guards on the gate respectfully letting him pass without question. Inside the walls, Ulwin was bustling with people. Laughter rang out from children running down the street, people walked by carrying baskets of wares. He could hear many different accents, people from dozens of regions and kingdoms intermingled here to trade and live. It put Camelot to shame in some respects, but then there was a much more relaxed feel to this place. Camelot was too tightly tied into the politics and governing of the entire kingdom, but maybe one day, when he was king, he could make the city something like this.

His arrival at the manor got a bigger response than just the nod he'd received at the town gates. It seemed someone back there had signalled ahead to them, for Lord Hargren was already waiting on the manor steps for him when he came to a stop before them.

"Prince Arthur, it is an honour to have you visit. I trust the trip was uneventful."

Arthur smiled and shook the lord's hand.

"It was quiet, and I saw nothing untoward. You have these lands well patrolled."

Hargren chuckled.

"As they should be, or my son would have something to say about that. I must apologise that I cannot stay and welcome you now, but there are things I must arrange." He lowered his voice a little. "We can... discuss... your reason for being here in the morning."

Catching the meaningful way in which Hargren looked at him, Arthur nodded aware of the sealed scroll case concealed among his bags.

"That's fine. I will take this afternoon to get myself settled, and we can proceed with the tour of horse facility tomorrow."

Hargren gestured to the two servants stood patiently waiting on the steps behind him, waving the red haired of the two forward.

"My servant, Fyren, will attend to you. He talks little, but is reliable in his work. His... debilitation means you need have no worry of indiscretions."

Arthur frowned a little, recognising the servant as being the same half-wit that had come to Camelot with Sir Tarven for the tournament.

"He's _your _servant? I thought he was your son's."

Hargren smiled.

"As I said, Fyren talks little, and rarely more than two syllables. I sent him with my son because I knew that any attempts by other competitors to bribe him into tampering with my son's armour or weapons would be pointless. He obeys only those I tell him to."

Arthur nodded slowly, although still eyed the half-wit uncertainly. Having a totally silent man serving him, after months of Merlin's prattle, was going to be rather strange.

He followed the servant into the castle, after the man had taken the saddle bags down from the horse and Hargren's other servant, a young and shy-seeming blond man, led the horse away to the stables. Unaware of the thoughtful expression on Hargren's face behind him, before the lord turned and walked away.

~(-)~

Never again... Never again would he dare to think the words 'it wasn't exactly going to be hard'.

Merlin cursed to himself, trying to get himself comfortable in the band of woods a short distance from Ulwin. Night was falling, and he'd followed Arthur all the way here, staying just far enough behind him that he didn't notice him. And now after two days with no sleep he was bleary-eyed, saddle sore, and his horse seemed intent on nibbling on his hair out of sheer affection.

Irritated, he directed a half-hearted slap to the gelding's nose, wondering if he could be bothered to tether it when he'd already ordered it in the Old Tongue not to stray far from the camp. It didn't help that he was having trouble getting comfortable, with tree roots and sticks jabbing into him from the forest floor. Arthur was inside the town now, and he couldn't risk going in just yet in case he found out he'd followed him. That meant camping out here tonight, with no camp-fire so he wouldn't be spotted from town, and it was freaking _freezing_.

Merlin lurched upright, muttering under his breath, sick of the cold, sick of the sticks and things, and wishing he was in his nice comfortable bed back in Camelot. No hunting trip with Arthur could be any worse than this.

An irritated wave of a hand and a glow of gold in his eyes heralded a swathe of the ground being swept clear of leaves and sticks, Merlin moving his bedroll to that spot and then curling up in it again still muttering... Only to curse when once again Bitan strolled over and starting lipping his hair.

"_Ablinnan se thu amaideach hengest!_"

The gelding flicked its ears back and stepped away from him, whickering quietly before settling for the night. And Merlin, now comfortable, sort of, and no longer pestered by his mount, finally drifted off into the sleep he craved. While a short distance away a robed figure watched him from the night's growing shadows, chuckling under their breath.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, Fyren's PoV on that scene of Hargren greeting Arthur is hilarious. Seriously, check it out in the other fic. Writing this sub-ep for both fics is great fun XD**

**Also, as you can see, I'm fixing a small plothole I created previously with this one. I've had Cenrid hassling the border for a fair duration of the time-line in this fic and in Whom History Won't Remember, yet in "The Moment of Truth" Uther mentions an accord with Cenrid as being the reason he cannot send any aid to stop the mercenaries bothering Ealdor. This originally was just about the horses, but I slipped that in when I reminded myself of that fact while watching season 1 again :)**

**Oh, and Merlin said "Stop that you daft horse!"**


	35. A Matter of State 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, time for some more fun with Merlin, and some serious stuff with Arthur.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal, The Machinations of Cedric**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: "A Matter of State (Whom History Version)"**

~(-)~

Chapter 35: A Matter of State ~Part 2~ (Destiny Version)

Riding into Ulwin itself proved to be no harder than it would have been to enter Camelot, riding a fine horse. Even if something on his face had a few of the locals giving him an odd glance, most of those he passed barely gave him a second glance.

Merlin winced and tenderly touched the scrape on his forehead, which he had gained courtesy of tripping over his own bedroll this morning and face-planting into a tree. Or rather, he'd stood up too quickly while still half asleep, wondering where he was, and tangled his feet in his bedding. Bitan had just stood there and watched him with ears forward in curiosity, before leaning his head down to nuzzle at his master. It was just as well Arthur hadn't been there to see it, or he'd have been laughing his ass off by now.

Thinking about the prince, Merlin began to grumble to himself. He'd gone to all this trouble, followed the prince here, and now the realisation had sunk in that if he tried to enter the manor to keep an eye on him then Arthur would find out... and yell at him. But if he stayed out here in the main town, when the prince was almost certainly going to spend all his time inside the manor walls, then he wouldn't be able to keep watch on him. Not that he needed to, this city was even better guarded than Camelot was, there were guards on the walls _everywhere_. It was fast becoming an inevitable realisation that this trip had been a complete waste of time.

Seriously, he could have stayed in Camelot and collected herbs for Gaius, gaining the excuse to slack off in the woods around the city instead of falling face first into trees... It would also have not involved him spending some of the money he'd slogged for the past few months to save up.

Arriving at the town's main inn, Merlin got down from his mount's saddle and led the creature through the archway at the side of the building's frontage. He murmured to it quietly as he did so, the words in the old tongue giving the horse its instructions.

'Behave for the stablehand, but if anyone tries to steal you, bite and kick them.'

He handed the horse over to the young man who tended the inn's stables, Bitan going with him meekly albeit with his ears pulled back. As for Merlin, he entered the rear door of the inn's common room and headed straight for the bar to his left.

"A room for one night, food and stabling for my horse, and a meal for myself please. Anything, as long as it's hot."

The woman behind the bar smiled, chuckling.

"Road weary traveller, huh?"

Merlin sighed.

"No, just wishing I hadn't bothered to travel at all. The trip's turned out to be a complete waste of time. The person I came to meet is... unavailable."

"Ah, trade trip. We see a few pass through here with the same problem. Most times the person they came to see has already moved on to Camelot."

Merlin nodded, definitely bemused.

"Well that's where I'm heading next. So maybe I'll get lucky."

He paid for the room and everything, accepting that yes, this trip had been pointless other than to confirm Arthur had been right. The chances of him getting into trouble on a simple trip like this were next to zero.

He sat himself at one of the common room tables to wait for his food, letting out another sigh of resignation.

~(-)~

He walked through the hallways of the manor, led by the silent red-headed servant who'd done little this morning besides smile like a dullard while he did his chores tending to the prince. Arthur sighed to himself, finding that being gently roused was nice but lacked the opportunities for excuses to throw things, be they his nightshirt or some random nearby object. Was he honestly admitting to himself that getting dressed and eating his breakfast this morning had been boring? Merlin certainly knew how to liven thing up, even when he didn't say something impertinent.

Arthur frowned at that thought, shaking his head. No, he would not feel guilty about leaving Merlin behind. Being without his tart remarks and, dare he say it, his cheerful manner that seemed to try make a joke out of everything, was by far preferable to that same cheeky manner humiliating him in front of Hargren.

The prince forced his mind to turn to other things, to the sealed scroll case he carried. There had been so much secrecy involved in this agreement, and given the long-standing conflict between Camelot and Cenrid he supposed that wasn't surprising. But why go to all the trouble of having Hargren be the middle man? Unless Cenrid had flat out refused to consider the deal otherwise.

He arrived at Hargren's study, the servant, Fyren, walking back the way they'd come, quite likely to resume whatever other work he had to do. Arthur just let him go, not letting it bother him. Who knew what was going on in that half-wit's mind.

He knocked lightly on the door and opened it, looking in and receiving a nod from the lord seated at the desk by the window.

"Good morning, Prince Arthur. I trust you slept well?"

The prince approached him, pausing for a moment in surprise when he noticed Hargren's other manservant seated at a smaller desk against the wall to his left. He appeared to be working his way through a pile of reports.

"Yes, I slept fine. The room you provided was more than adequate."

Hargren rose to his feet, coming around the desk and indicating the prince should come with him, noting as he did so that Arthur glanced again at the servant before following him out the door.

They set off down the hallway outside, the lord noting to the prince beside him.

"Fyren deals primarily with my chambers and my meals, but Liam I trained to be my assistant. He's served me for seven years, since he was twelve years old, and I let him deal with the domestic matters inside the manor. All other matters, and those domestic ones that need more authority to respond to, I deal with myself. It means I am not unnecessarily burdened by things I know I can trust him to sort out. That is why I had Fyren tend to you, and not him. I've been piling extra work onto him due to all the tasks involved in negotiating the agreement with Cenrid."

Arthur regarded him, honestly surprised.

"You allow a _servant_ to have such authority?"

"And I ask you, how is entrusting such things to a man I have _personally_ trained for the role, any worse than handing it to a nobleman whom I know only the barest information about?" He glanced at Arthur. "When someone has the skills, they should be respected for them, be they a noble or not. Why else do you think I have been able to have Ulwin prosper so well, when it has been harassed by Cenrid's forces on a regular basis for twelve years? The people of my town know I will respect hard work and loyalty, and respond accordingly with trust."

The prince could see the value in those words, nodding thoughtfully.

"Although I wonder what the nobles who live here think. What are _their_ opinions of having a servant decide things that affect them inside the estate?"

There was a glint in Hargren's eyes.

"They have none... because they don't know about it." Arthur's startled reaction made him cough for a moment, Hargren starting to smile. "The diplomacy of ommitance is a powerful tool in getting the right people doing the right jobs, where they will benefit Ulwin the best but without offending anyone. I see no value in pandering to the pride of those nobles who reside in Ulwin, who leech off of the hard work of the commoner's who serve them. I give respect where is it _earned_, Prince Arthur, and that applies to the nobility as well as the commoners. I will not accept foul play of any kind by either, and everyone in Ulwin knows that."

They walked in silent for a minute or so, Arthur thinking that through before quoting something he'd learnt from Merlin.

"That seems a lot like the morals King Herwen followed. Loyalty earns respect, betrayal earns shame, and atonement earns forgiveness."

The lord actually reacted in surprise to that, raising his eyebrows.

"That is indeed the moral I follow. I'm surprised you've heard it. You father never really agreed with it, or at least never agreed it could apply to commoners as well as nobles. I believe I've never even heard him mention it, despite the respect he held for Herwen. Where did _you_ hear it?"

Arthur remained silent for a moment, before answering with a small frown.

"My... My _manservant _quoted it to me not long after he came into my service. He hales from the Village of Ealdor, in Cenrid's lands. His mother served in Herwen's household a number of years before the coup."

Hargren nodded.

"It is a good moral to have. It means you can trust him to be completely loyal to you, so long as that you give reasonable loyalty in return. It must apply both ways, or it is meaningless."

"Something he persists in pushing his luck with in repeatedly pointing out in his annoying fashion."

Hearing the hint of annoyance in Arthur's tone, Hargren smiled to himself and changed the subject. They were nearing the room where the courier was waiting.

"Now, back to more important matters... I would ask that you not mention this to your father, but Cenrid was quite insistent about who he would and would not trust to deliver the signed agreement. It had to be someone he knew would be impartial, and whom Uther would not be able to send an armed guard with."

Arthur turned his head to look at him, frowning a little as they came to a stop by a guest room door.

"What do you mean by that?"

Hargren did not answer verbally, instead knocking on the door and waiting for it to open. The figure that came out was a woman in druid robes, and she nodded to the lord.

"You have the item I am to deliver?"

Hargren glanced to Arthur, whose frown only deepened when he spoke.

"She's a _druid._"

The druid woman regarded him calmly, no concern at all showing in her grey eyes.

"Besides certain clans, my people have a rule that forbids the killing of others. King Cenrid knows we will take no sides in this, and that Uther would certainly never seek to send an escort with one of us... He would much rather kill me." She held out a hand towards him. "The document, if you please. I would rather not linger where I am not welcome, but I will hold to my clan's agreement to act as intermediary for this exchange. Cenrid is reasonable towards my people, and leaves us be... Which is more than can be said for _Camelot_."

Arthur glanced to Hargren, who nodded, and pulled the scroll case from inside his jacket. The druid woman accepted it, slipped it inside her robe, and then left in the escort of the guard who had been in the room with her.

As soon as she was out of sight, Arthur turned to Hargren in near disbelief.

"You let a _druid_ in here? My father would be furious if he knew about this. Even if they _are _peaceful."

Hargren seemed unperturbed, simply folding his arms across his chest. Even if Arthur did not see the reason of this, he knew he would say nothing of it to Uther.

"Which is why I omitted it from my report to him. Would you rather I refuse the requested courier, and leave Camelot still at war? The Druid's do not take sides."

"But they advocate the use of magic."

Hargren's tone was firm.

"Her clan agreed to do this _only _because it brings an end to the fighting along the border. The Druids are also advocates of peace, and will help foster it where they can regardless of the opinions the people involved have of them. Now, I believe it is time we move on to deal with the other matter for which you are here. Fyren should have informed Chief Trainer Yale to expect us."

He walked away in the same direction the druid woman had gone, forcing Arthur to follow him. But the prince was far too lost in thought to be offended by the way the lord had just stepped on his opposition. The 'diplomacy of ommitance' seemed to be something the Lord did in his correspondence with Uther as well, but far from being concerned by that, Arthur strangely found himself _admiring_ Hargren for it. It took a lot of courage to risk working outside the absolute bounds of the law, and yet the lord doing that was what had enabled this truce accord to go through. He had chosen to be flexible with his people and his view on applying the law, and as a result had created this prospering hub of trade, gained the respect of Bayard and enabled the treaty with Mercia, and had now used that treaty and yet more subtle bending of rules to get truce with _Cenrid_, a man confirmed to _hate _Uther with a vengeance.

It staggered the mind, but it had worked, and there was a lesson to be learnt from it... Compromise doesn't make you weak, rather it proved you were strong enough to set aside your views for the welfare of your people, and not care what others might think of you. Hargren was strong man, with a sharp mind. Had he not sworn loyalty to Uther, he would have made an exemplary and powerful king. And that was another thought to shake Arthur, that despite that, Hargren was perfectly happy to continue merely as the Steward of the Ulwin Province.

Did his father, the king, know just how valuable an ally he had in this man?

He was so deep in thought, he never noticed the occasional glances back that Hargren directed at him. The two of them were soon exiting the manor and crossing the grounds, to pass through the gate in the wooden palisade that surrounded the area where the horses were kept. That was the point when Arthur found himself completely distracted from his previous thoughts, his expression becoming one of great interest when he saw the many fenced pastures inside this part of the estate.

There were horses of a mixture of ages in them, from foals and their mothers, to yearlings, to nearly trained three-year-olds. All of them were in fine condition, and upon stopping beside the packed earthen training coral he had to admire the way the chief trainer handled them.

The man rode over on the horse he'd been working with, bareback and with no bridle. The horse obeyed his every nudge on its ribs, or tug on its mane, and the sight of that effortless control honestly made Arthur feel a touch envious. This man was a master with these animals.

"Hale there, My Lord, Prince Arthur. Fyren told me you'd be coming, so I've put the horses we'll be sending to Camelot into the fourth holding pen for your inspection."

He bowed in his seat astride the horse, Hargren giving him a nod before turning to the prince beside him.

"Yale is the one who has the final say on if a horse is ready for sale, and is the man who has refined the method we use to train them."

Yale had now slid down from the horse's back, ducking through the fence around the coral. He started to walk along the track towards a block of stables, Hargren following and Arthur of course doing likewise while the trainer began to talk.

"It was hard work, but worth it. The horses we're training now are the finest to come out of here in about twenty five years." He glanced back to the two nobles following him, speaking specifically to the prince. "May I ask how that gelding Lord Tarven took to you is faring? He was probably the only awkward one I've ever trained."

Arthur actually looked a bit bemused.

"'Awkward' would be putting it mildly. That gelding bites any and all people but two of the stablehands and his rider, my manservant... Who then decided to name the thing 'Bitan', because it sounds like 'bitten'."

Yale raised his eyebrows, cracking a wry smile.

"Sounds like he's in good hands then. That horse needs a rider with a sense of humour, in case it decides to act up."

Arthur was frowning a little now, at the casual way Yale had been talking to him. Spotting it, Hargren spoke quietly in an aside.

"I have a rule regarding Yale. Inside this area, he is in charge, and if he asks me to do something along the lines of standing aside or moving out of the way of the horses, I do it. Outside this area, he obeys me. This is his domain, and he had more knowledge about the horses than I do. Outside, it is I who have the greater knowledge, about politics and running the province. So the respect goes _both _ways."

Catching the implication about the moral quoted earlier, Arthur mutely nodded in acceptance. This was Hargren's province, and he did things his way, even if it seemed strange to him.

They soon reached the holding pen that Yale had spoken of, Hargren's manservant, Fyren, sat watching them from a crate nearby. All thoughts about strangeness soon faded though, when the trainer brought each of the fifteen horses in the pen over for him to look at one-by-one.

He began to ask questions about them, Yale answering enthusiastically and with clear pride in his work and his charges. In the space of half an hour he completely forgot he was talking to a commoner, instead accepting that he was talking to a man who was a master at what he did, and deserved the respect for it.

Ok, so maybe Hargren's ways weren't _that_ strange. In fact, in some ways they were starting to make a lot of sense. Why _shouldn't _a commoner who is good at their profession, be respected for their skill at that role?

Behind him, unnoticed, Hargren had walked a short distance away to talk to an innocuous man in a plain shirt. A gesture to Fyren had brought him over as well, before the servant briskly walked away to be followed shortly after by the man.

The lord now approached the prince again, placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this, but I'm afraid something has come up. There has been a sorcerer working inside Ulwin the past week, using magic to break into warehouses and steal things. I have just been informed that he has been caught, and that the executioner is ready... As the son of Camelot's king, it would be appropriate for you to witness this on his behalf."

The relaxed mood shattered, Arthur followed him out of the training facility, feeling uncomfortable for some reason. He'd never been bothered by executions before, so why all of a sudden did it bother him now?

~(-)~

Sitting at the table, rattling his fingers on its surface in boredom, Merlin was seriously contemplating taking a walk around town. But every time that idea came to mind, it was quashed by the realisation that if Arthur happened to go on a tour or something outside the manor, he might be spotted... Which mean he had to stay inside the inn, bored out of his mind.

The warlock let out a long sigh, now contemplating going up to his rented room and stewing in silence in there instead of down here in the common room. But then, if he did that then he wouldn't be able to listen to the regulars who came here to drink. It was still only mid morning, so things wouldn't liven up until after noon, but even so there had been a couple of interesting stories told already within his earshot.

He was jolted from his thoughts by a tug on his sleeve, looking to his side in surprise to find a familiar face staring down at him with an absent and cheerful grin... It was Fyren, that half-wit manservant that had been with Sir Tarven a few months back.

"Um, can I help you?"

Fyren just tilted his head, blinking in a childlike fashion, before grabbing Merlin's arm and tugging him out of the common room and into the rear yard... while the locals just shook their heads in amusement at the antics of 'Hargren's half-wit'. They then went back to what they were doing without another thought.

Outside though, in an out-of-view corner, there were a great deal of thoughts as Fyren dropped the half-wit act and grinned at the young man he'd backed against the wall in the yard.

"Hello again, Merlin. As you may remember, I'm Fyren. I'm one of Lord Hargren's manservants. I've been sent to let you know, that while your loyalty is admirable, you didn't really need to follow Prince Arthur here."

Merlin stared at him with a sinking feeling. The 'half-wit' thing had been an _act?_

"You remember me?"

Fyren chuckled.

"Heh, I only play dumb when it suits me... Whatever did you do with that dog statue I helped you 'borrow'?"

Merlin began to splutter, his mind going around in panicked circles.

"I didn't steal it, I swear! I put it back... and it's... complicated."

Fyren's grin widened, and he had a wicked glint in his eyes.

"If that's how you want it. We have a lot of people up in the manor who have been to Camelot recently. A couple of them recognised you when you rode into town this morning."

"Does Arthur know I'm here?"

Hearing the dread in Merlin's tone, the other servant shook his head.

"No, he doesn't, and it's going to stay that way." He leaned in, taking a closer look at the scrape and bruise on Merlin's head. "It wasn't part of my instructions, but I think that should be looked at. The prince will question how you got it as it is, without risking it becoming infected. Come with me."

Merlin found himself immediately grabbed by the arm again, and towed out of the inn's yard and down the street in the direction of the manor, not sure how to react to all this. He was _really_ wishing he'd decided to stay in Camelot.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, poor Merlin. Once again, for more insight into the scenes, and the things I've hinted at in the background, check out Part 2 of this in Whom History Won't Remember for the stuff from Fyren, Liam, Hargren, and Nellan's PoVs :)**


	36. A Matter of State 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Mark of the Raven, The Burdens of Duty, The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: "A Matter of State (Whom History Version)"**

~(-)~

Chapter 36: A Matter of State ~Part 3~ (Destiny Version)

It was seriously weird to be being dragged through the streets like this, well, not dragged but certainly firmly led. He could see the locals glancing at Fyren when he passed by, shaking their heads in amusement before carrying on with whatever they'd been doing.

And he was starting to wonder if that was the point.

"Fyren, why do you pretend to be stupid?"

His muted question didn't make the other servant stop, although he did pause during a moment they were out of view of anyone.

"People tend to say things they wouldn't otherwise, when they think you don't have the brains to understand what they're talking about. Isn't that why you do it? I can tell you're not as much of an idiot as the prince seems to think."

Merlin snorted.

"Yeah well, it's not like I did it deliberately. Taking a swing at Arthur when I didn't know who he was, getting thrown in the dungeons for it, and then ending up accidentally making a fool of myself on a few other occasions... It all adds up. I've stopped even bothering to try and change his mind now. Maybe he'll figure it out on his own eventually."

Fyren started to chuckle, although his expression didn't change from what Merlin now knew was a faked idiotic smile.

"I wouldn't hold your breath. I've been set to tend to him during his stay, and he's driving me crazy because he's thinks I'm 'mentally debilitated'. He speaks to me like I'm a small child. I told Lord Hargren in no uncertain terms, that if he assigns me to wait on Arthur on any future visits, then he's going to find himself with something unpleasant tucked into his bed. I agreed to the humiliation of doing this whole act thing, but only on the condition I get to speak my mind to him in private. He gets more out of this arrangement than I do. I can't even go to the _tavern_."

They'd reached the shadow of the manor walls, Merlin starting to splutter in surprise.

"Lord Hargren _knows _it's an act?"

Fyren glanced back at him.

"Of course he does. Who do you think suggested it? I suppose you could call me his spy inside his own manor. I keep tabs on the nobles living here, and let him know if any of them are about to cause trouble." He started to chuckle wickedly. "You should see how they sweat when he has them hauled up to his study for a warning. They still have no clue how he keeps finding out about their little scandals. Anyway, that's why he sent _me_ to talk to you. When we got back from the tournament, I told him I thought you were smarter than Arthur gives you credit for. So I figure he also wants me to suggest you fulfil a similar role for Arthur, since most everyone in Camelot already thinks you're a twit. No offence."

Merlin winced.

"None taken, and I sort of do that anyway, but for Gaius mainly. He's the only person who really takes me seriously."

"I'll bet." Fyren's voice had an odd tone to it for that remark, but before Merlin could query it he was already being led through the manor gate. But no sooner than the servant had pulled him off to one side out of the main flow of people through it, than Fyren began to swear under his breath. "Ah shit. Why now?"

Merlin looked where he was looking, to the garrison set inside the manor walls. A black pennant had been raised above the walls.

"What is it?"

"Execution pennant... Stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

He pushed Merlin to stand against the inside of the walls, darting away back to the gate and discretely tapping one of the guards stood there on the shoulder. The guard shook his head as if irritated by the 'half-wit', but then he followed Fyren off to one side and out of sight... So, it looked like Lord Hargren wasn't the only one who knew about Fyren's act. Chances were the lord had a whole network of informers inside his own castle to keep tabs on all the known troublemakers.

He stayed there, leaning against the wall as he thought about it. Hargren clearly had more sense than Uther. The king just assumed his guards and knights would spot trouble, never accepting that if you wanted to find out if people had dark secrets, the only people with a real chance of discovering them were the people who were 'invisible', that is the castle servants. He, Merlin, knew about no less than three recent affairs by various knights. He knew who it was who had stolen Sir Raoul's cloak pin, a recent fracas that had resulted in no one being arrested and said gold cloak pin quite likely melted down and sold off for some quick money. And just look at when he'd exposed Valiant. Yes, if you wanted information, then you needed to ask your servants... That is if they trusted and liked you enough to risk their necks telling you what they knew.

Fyren came back after a couple of minutes, the guard returning to his post by the gate while the servant took Merlin by the arm and led him via an obscure route across this side of the estate.

"It's the guy I thought it would be. They caught him less than an hour ago."

Merlin frowned, glancing at the servant beside him.

"Who?"

"Some idiot in town, who was openly using magic to break into warehouses and steal from them. He seemed to think his magic made him untouchable, but it was only a matter of time before he got cornered." He sighed. "He's a local guy, well known, well liked... or was. No one had a clue he had magic, but it looks like he got sick of working for a living and started stealing from his neighbours. There was a spate of thefts, but there was never sign of forced entry. It wasn't until he got cocky that it was found out he was behind them."

Merlin was now feeling a bit uncomfortable. He could see where this was going.

"What happened?"

Fyren grimaced.

"One of his friends caught him using magic to break into a workshop, but hesitated to tell the guards _because_ he was his friend. The by time he'd done that, the guy had rushed home and packed his things. Everyone thought he'd skipped town, until he started showing up out of nowhere, openly breaking in in front of people, then running off before the guards could be called. He got more and more overconfident, taunting Hargren by deliberately waiting for patrols to pass and then breaking in anywhere and grabbing anything, even if it was worthless. But he's paid for it now... Lord Tarven had the patrols changed, so that they went around in pairs just a couple of minutes apart."

"They trapped him?"

Fyren nodded.

"Yeah, but he made a real mess when they did. Almost killed one guard, and nearly set fire to a load of nearby houses. Tarven's got no choice but to make the execution immediate. The guy's proven himself too dangerous to wait until morning. Sad fact is, if not for things being the way they are, that guy probably would have come quietly. Sure he made a mess, but according to my friend on the gate, the patrol that caught him said he wasn't that strong. Stealing isn't a capital offence, he'd have gotten ten years on the farms, but unfortunately magic is."

Merlin went quiet, muttering under his breath. Someone had used magic to _steal?_ And then taunted the town guard? Magic didn't make you invincible. It wasn't something to be toyed with like a game. He'd learnt that the hard way, luckily enough not losing his head in the process. But even before then he'd never have used it for something so _foolish._

"_Idiot_... Using magic like that is just _asking_ to be killed. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_."

Fyren didn't appear to notice his muttering, or simply didn't see them needing an answer. Just as well really, because for an uncomfortable moment Merlin's heart went to his throat when he realised how 'sympathetic to magic' his words could be interpreted.

The warlock swallowed uncomfortably, feeling distinctly nervous. Every time he saw or heard about someone being executed for magic, he couldn't help but imagine himself being the one led to death. Executions were also accompanied by a moment or two of anger directed at Uther, at how blind he was... At how that one man's hate had overshadowed his entire life, and would continue to do so until Arthur became king.

He clenched his fists for a moment, gritting his teeth, before forcing himself to let out a long breath and relax. Gaius would tell him there was no point in getting himself worked up. It would only mean he might do something stupid and get himself caught. That guy who was about to be executed had brought his death on himself by abusing his magic, and he would be a fool to do anything to cause himself to end up joining him in that fate.

And so he continued to follow Fyren down the path behind the stables and then along the side of the manor, while in the distance a grim drumbeat began to sound.

~(-)~

It had startled him at first to be led to the garrison, having expected the main square in front of the manor entrance to where the execution was held. None of the local people were gathering. He'd seen them glancing at the black flag above the garrison walls, but apart from that they went about their business. In Camelot executions were always public, as an example, but here...

Here they were kept behind closed doors...

Arthur stood beside the Lord of Ulwin, on a raised platform at one side of the garrison's main yard. A headsman's block had been placed amid a pile of straw a short distance away, the hooded figure of the executioner already waiting. The bass drumbeat echoed across that space, eerie without the fearful murmurings of a gathering of witnesses like he'd known in the past. No, only four guards marked the corners of the execution area. Apart from them and the executioner, the only people present were himself, Hargren, and the guards patrolling the garrison walls.

Movement caught his eye, four figures emerging from the main building. One was a guardsman, holding firmly to the shoulder of the man beside him, that man having had a bag tied over his head in addition to the ropes binding his arms. On the other side was Sir Tarven, Hargren's son and commander of this garrison, and behind those three walked another figure whom was hooded in the same fashion as the executioner. It seemed like very little security, when considering the man they were leading was a sorcerer.

As if spotting Arthur's frown, Hargren explained in a quiet tone.

"The sorcerer has been gagged beneath his blindfold, in addition to having been lightly drugged, to keep him quiet and prevent a repeat of his actions when he resisted arrest... I make no spectacles of these executions. Here in Ulwin, the sight of the Black Pennant and sound of the drums is all the people need to know that an execution is being carried out... My son will deliver a formal notice to them once the body has been cleared away and buried, informing them that a sorcerer has been dealt with."

Arthur glanced to him.

"No mention of the sorcerer's name?"

"To make his name so openly public, would only be a burden on his family and sow hatred. It is not for them to suffer for his actions, and so I will show due sympathy for their loss by not announcing it. The people of the town will know who was executed today, due to the arrest being witnessed, but the talk will die down quickly this way."

The sorcerer was nearing the block, both Tarven and the hooded man with him coming to a stop while the guard led the criminal the remainder of the way. It was then that the knight turned to his father and spoke out in a clear voice.

"This man stands accused of the practice of magic and enchantments, and has hereby been witnessed using such for the acts of thievery, attempted harm of a guardsman, and the damage of several homes. By the laws of Camelot, he stands in violation of the law against magic."

Arthur heard Hargren take a deep breath, before the man nodded and replied.

"Then in light of the evidence, I pronounce him guilty. The penalty is death."

Tarven nodded once, before turning back to the executioner and raising his hand. The sorcerer was pushed to his knees and his head placed over the block, the axe rising to wait for the knight to signal the final blow be struck... And then at the falling of his hand the axe began to descend.

Arthur was suddenly overcome by a previously unknown urge, turning his head aside and looking away until after he heard the thud that signalled the sorcerer's end. Only then did he look back again, in time to see the hooded man beside Tarven walk forward and throw a canvas cover over the man's remains. Everything had been done low key and with a certain degree of respect, even the moments after the execution as well.

It was a big difference from the macabre displays that executions at Camelot always were.

He turned to face the gate out of the garrison, walking the two strides towards it that it would take for him to be standing behind Lord Hargren.

"If we're done here, perhaps we could discuss the horses some more. I saw a couple of them I wouldn't mind purchasing myself."

Hargren turned to face him, revealing a slightly strained look in his eyes, before he nodded in agreement.

"Of course. We can discuss it while you dine with me for the midday meal."

Arthur forced a polite smile, still troubled by why he felt so shaken by what he'd just witnessed.

"It would be a pleasure."

They left the garrison, Hargren bidding a random servant to lead Arthur back to his chambers so he could prepare for the meal.

There was no sign of Fyren when the prince arrived there, but the clothing for the expected formal meal with the lord was already laid out. Arthur began to change into that clothing, tugging at hems and cuffs to straighten them before eventually moving to the mirror to make sure everything looked right. That was when he saw it, the expression he'd not even realised he was making... A deep and uneasy frown, his lips pressed together in a thin and unhappy line.

He turned away from the mirror as though confronted by the sight of a demon, flinching before starting to pace. Why had that execution bothered him so much? He'd never have trouble watching them before now, he'd seen dozens in the time since his father had insisted he be present at them since the age of fourteen. Why was it that it was only now that he'd not been able to make himself watch when the moment came?

He slumped down onto the edge of the bed, staring at his hands and trying to make sense of it. Was it because of how he'd wondered recently if all magic were truly evil? Was it because he'd started to realise how brutal some of his father's laws could be? Or was it because of the stark contrast between how Hargren had the executions carried out respectfully and without unnecessary suffering or display, while the king always made of point of turning the executions at Camelot into a spectacle of fear? In that quiet garrison yard, with nothing but the drums and the wind, with no one there who might frown on him for not observing until the end... He'd turned his head aside, unable to bring himself to watch that man die.

And for some reason it scared him, because he couldn't figure out why all of a sudden things were different. _He_ was different.

Arthur made himself get to his feet, taking a deep breath and forcing the frown from his face. He was the Prince of Camelot, and he was here to fulfil a duty. Wondering about this would have to wait for another time.

~(-)~

Merlin actually found himself taking a second glance when Fyren led him the last short distance to the home of Hargren's physician, blinking in confusion at the sight of an incongruous looking building that looked like a haphazard combination of a cottage, a stable, and some attempt to make it look like part of the castle it was joined to. It was, quite frankly... odd.

Fyren paused at the outer door, another door visible just across the passage inside, which led off to their right to a side-entrance into the main part of the manor. He jerked a thumb in the first door's direction, grimacing a little.

"Word of warning... Forwin is like a hedgehog. Nice on the inside, prickly on the outside. Let me do the talking. He's one of the few people who knows what I'm really like."

Without another word he walked to the second door and opened it, gesturing for Merlin to follow him through it. Beyond was a set of rooms that could _only_ belong to a physician. To the left, one half of the long room was set up as an infirmary, while to the right looked like a replica of Gaius' chambers back in Camelot... Several tables strewn with tools, books, and odd-looking items, walls covered with shelves of yet more books, and cupboards packed with jars of ingredients for medicine. Beyond that section was a tiny area curtained off, but the glimpse of an end of a bed indicated it was where the man now striding towards them slept.

The middle-aged man frowned at them above his grey-streaked black beard, matching hair cut at odd lengths like it had been done with sheers and no assistance. Added to the frown, the physician resembled a kind of irate ageing goat.

Merlin was already starting to see why Fyren had described him as being like a hedgehog.

Forwin's sharp brown eyes regarded Merlin, flicking upwards to take note of the obvious scrape and bruise on his forehead, before he turned to the red-head beside him.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Have the courtesy to say why you're here, or get out."

Merlin found himself nudged back towards the door, while Fyren hurried over to the physician and turned him so both their backs were to him. He murmured something furtively for a few seconds, before stepping aside and nodding to him.

"It's all right. Forwin won't tell anyone about you, since your visit here isn't 'official'."

He sat himself on a stool near the door, Merlin staring at him until Forwin's barked words made him flinch.

"So you're Prince Arthur's manservant, eh? Which means you're also Gaius' ward." He jerked his head towards his shelves of herbs. "Come on then. I'm sure he's shown you at least the _basics _of herbs. Find me comfrey root and yarrow from among that lot, and bring them over here."

Merlin watched as the physician set a pot of water over a burner and began to mutter to himself, before tentatively going to the indicated shelves. Luckily both comfrey and yarrow were herbs that Gaius used a lot of, meaning he'd had to collect a lot of them too. Spotting them among the mass of other jars didn't take long.

He took the two jars over to Forwin, standing there a bit hesitant.

"Where do you want them?"

The next moment found both jars snatched out of his hands, before bare seconds later he had a mortar and pestle shoved into his grip, with a small amount of both herbs thrown into the bottom of it.

"Grind those together."

Merlin glanced at Fyren, who was still sat on his stool trying not to laugh, before shaking his head and setting the mortal and pestle on the table in front of him. He ground the two herbs together into a rough paste, wondering to himself if Forwin made _all_ his patients participate in making their own remedies, or if he was just doing this because he was Gaius' ward. He knew it was the latter, but still, it was odd.

The paste done, he edged the mortar towards the physician.

"Done."

Once again Forwin snatched up the item in question, peering into it and nodding in gruff approval.

"Nice and even, and well blended." He scraped the paste into a bowl, before pouring some of the now hot water in with it. He then pointed sharply to a nearby chair. "Sit!"

Merlin immediately did as he was told, watching as the water and paste were stirred together, before Forwin came over to him with the bowl and a cloth. The warlock tried not to wince as the physician used the herbal wash on the scrape, clearing away bits of dirt and scab while trickles of the wash ran down his face, until the abrasion was completely clear. Forwin then grabbed a nearby jar and a small wad of cloth, applying some of the salve from within it before slapping it over the abrasion. A short length of bandage later, to hold that wad in place, and he was done.

Touching a hand to the bandage now across his forehead, Merlin couldn't help but wonder if Forwin had gone a bit overboard with the treatment. It had only been a small scrape.

"Um, thanks."

He found a small pottery jar thrust into his grasp, Forwin having transferred some of the salve into it.

"Apply some of that to the wound every morning and evening for the next week, and keep it covered. Follow my instructions, and you won't even be left with a mark on that pretty little face of yours. But, if you want a scar, then by all means just ignore me." The physician turned to the servant sat near the door. "Go on then, out! Get him sent back where he should be, or I won't be held responsible for what happens if the prince finds out his servant followed him against orders."

Merlin found himself yanked to his feet by Fyren and dragged out the door, feeling all together a bit baffled by all that. Forwin had sounded gruff, acted gruff, but then gone to the trouble of doing more than just the minimum for him. He frowned a little, the two of them heading back towards the main gate.

"Is he always like that?"

Fyren glanced back at him.

"Just about. Only one person regularly gets to see his soft side, and that's my friend Liam; Hargren's other manservant. Forwin gave him lessons on reading and writing when he was twelve, and has had a soft spot for him since. Not that you'd get him to admit it." They began to near the areas where more people walked about, the red-head now letting out a sigh. "Well, time for my usual again. Don't ask me anything else unless we're out of sight of people."

Then, as Merlin watched, Fyren's sly grin dissolved into an expression of blank contentment. The servant grabbing him by the sleeve of his shirt and hauling him towards the gates like an over-eager child. Merlin had to admit that the man's dim-wit act was flawless, and it also had him admit something else.

He was glad he didn't have to go that far, it was bad enough being considered as stupid as people already did. If he'd been doing what Fyren had been doing all his time here, he was sure he'd have gone insane by now. He had to wonder though... Was Lord Hargren involved in something that had him spy around so much inside his own estate? If so, then what?

After considering that for a moment, Merlin shook his head and snorted quietly at the thought. Nah, couldn't be. He would just be keeping tabs on the nobles living here, like any _sensible _leader should. Which brought back to mind Uther, and the king's selective attitude when it came to trusting people's word... At least _Arthur _was reasonably open to being convinced, when he wasn't being a prat.

~(-)~

Cutlery clattered against plates, wine sloshed into goblets, and the two men sat adjacent to each other at the head of the long table. They had idled conversation about the horses, about some of the nobles who had recently purchased one of them. They'd discussed the formality of politics, and about how even without the truce accord, he would have had to come visit here for protocol's sake.

"It is one fallacy of many a noble family, that they take the idea of someone showing open favouritism of a close friend to be an insult to them. By all means, court your friends and keep their allegiance, but heavens help you if you do so at the expense of one of _them_. Your father would rather have simply said yes right away, but at the same time he must also court the favour of those who would quite easily be tempted away from him by a better offer. There are many nobles that have sworn to him, but there are just as many, within Camelot and beyond it, who have not."

Hargren took a sip of his wine, nodding in thanks to his manservant who then proceeded to leave the room. Arthur regarded that young man, the name of the blond-haired servant having already slipped his mind. Hargren had only mentioned it the once, and he'd come face-to-face with that druid woman right after that, so he was inwardly embarrassed to admit he'd forgotten it. If he'd done that with a noble and not a servant, it might have caused the kind of insult that the lord had just been talking about.

Arthur looked to Hargren, where he sat at the head of the table to his left. He seemed far more relaxed now, not tense like he'd been at the execution. In fact he seemed more relaxed than even he'd been since he'd first arrived yesterday, almost like some weight was gone from his shoulders. Maybe it had been the truce negotiation. With the document now on its way, in the space of a few more days the truce would be official and guarding the border would become but a formality. The people of the Ulwin province would know true peace for the first time in twelve years. Yes, that would be reason enough for the ease now in Hargren's manner.

"You never know. Give it a few more years, and maybe even Cenrid will eventually be talked around. I'm not pinning any hopes on it, but you have to admit, fifteen years ago I heard some of the nobles in Camelot saying the same thing about King Bayard."

Hargren paused, setting down his goblet and shaking his head.

"Bayard is a very different man from Cenrid. He is a man who will listen to his people, and learn from them... Cenrid listens to nothing but his own desire for power. He will never make allegiance with Camelot, even this truce is begrudged by him. It is only the pressure of two powerful nations surrounding his kingdom on one side, that has made him relent even this far. Given the opportunity, a moment of weakness on our part, and he _will_ attempt to conquer us. I've already warned your father of such, when I sent the final document for him to sign."

Arthur frowned.

"So what should we do about him then?"

"Him? Nothing." Hargren gave him a solemn regard. "Men like him are easily swayed by the temptations of power, and those who would offer it to them. I am sure there will come a time when he listens to one promise of power too many. When that happens, what he did to King Herwen... will happen to him. When he no longer rules Escetia, hopefully someone far more suitable will replace him. Someone who will listen and learn from their people and those close to them, just as I have done in making Ulwin what it is."

Arthur felt his curiosity rising, something he'd often wondered coming to mind.

"I've often asked myself how you do it, get the people here to admire you so much. The people of Camelot respect my father, but..."

"But when it comes down to it, almost all the commoners are afraid of him to a certain extent. Some more than others. They respect him, applaud him and take pride in his victories, but beyond that he is just their king. A distant figurehead who controls much of their lives, but who doesn't really understand them." Hargren twirled the stem of his goblet between his fingers, as if thinking. "Tell me, why did you not bring your manservant with you? From what I've heard, you've taken him everywhere up until now, on patrols and hunting trips both. Why not this time?" Arthur hesitated, and the lord smiled a little. "Do not fear that I will mock an honest answer."

Arthur tapped his fingers on the table for a few seconds, torn between lying and telling the truth. When he thought about it, the truth made him seem so petty, but then he trusted Hargren to stay true to that statement.

"I left him behind because he has a habit of opening his mouth and saying _exactly_ what he thinks about something or someone, when he should really keep his mouth shut. I was afraid he'd embarrass me in front of you."

Hargren's smile widened a little.

"And does he do it in public, or just in private?"

"Only in private, although he isn't as polite in public as he should be."

"You mean he isn't as subservient as Bern was..." Arthur looked to him, startled, and Hargren leaned back into his chair. "I know Bern, he served me for six months, and he was completely useless for what I needed in a servant... That's why I replaced him with Fyren."

Arthur couldn't help it, his expression speaking of his bafflement at the reasons for that.

"You replaced him with a _half-wit._"

"I replaced him with a man who I knew would speak his mind to me, and who I trusted to tell me when I about to make a decision that was a mistake."

Arthur's expression of confusion only deepened. That servant had the intelligence of a _cabbage_, he'd said as much to Merlin back during the tournament.

"But he's..."

"The exact opposite of what you _think_ he is." Hargren sighed, before raising a finger and speaking with a slight wry tone. "This is a secret that few are aware of, something that not even your father knows. I lied when I called Fyren 'debilitated'... He has a mind as sharp as your sword, and a wit to go with it. He pretends to be as he has appeared to you, as he does to all, specifically at _my _orders."

Arthur was now staring.

"Are you telling me that I've been..."

"Speaking to an intelligent man as though he were a small child. Yes, you have." Hargren chuckled. "Fyren monitors the nobles within Ulwin for me, since they believe him too stupid to notice their misdemeanours. He can oft be quite vocal in his opinion of them when he reports to me, as he was regarding you." Hargren leaned forward again, bracing his arms on the table as he regarded the prince. "All leaders need someone who will question their decisions and their judgements, because it makes them think about them more closely. I have avoided a number of mistakes, both large and small, because I had someone to _question _my actions and make me think about them again before continuing. That is what Bern could not do for me, or for you."

Now Arthur was _really_ confused. Was Hargren implying what he thought he was implying.

"Are you saying..."

Hargren smiled.

"We don't always get the people we _want_ serving us, but rather there are times when fate gives us the people we _need_. Your servant sounds like an admirable young man. There are not many with the courage to go head-to-head with someone who could have them arrested with a single word. You could learn a lot from having him around. And I say that to you as a close friend of your father's. He might not agree with me, but then I feel that my province's prosperity speaks for itself. It is a wise noble who can admit they could learn something from a mere commoner, and I have learned _much_ from those under my care."

Arthur went very quiet, still frowning slightly, thinking. He remained that way for almost a full minute before finally answering.

"Thank you for your advice. I'll keep it in mind."

Hargren nodded, picking up his fork in prelude to resuming eating his meal.

"And that's all I can ask. Whether I am right or wrong, you will in time learn for yourself."

Arthur watched as Hargren began to eat, picking his own fork up again to do likewise. He'd been given a lot to think about, including the sinking feeling of realising how _stupid _he'd been making himself look in front of that servant, Fyren... He would not be repeating that error.

~(-)~

"Arthur will be leaving the morning after next, so you'll want a head start to make sure you get back well before him."

Merlin sighed, he and Fyren stood in the obscured corner of the inn's stable-yard again. It was a pity the man had been forced to act dumb during the time he was in Camelot with Tarven for the tournament, because having just spent the past hour in his company he could tell they could have had a lot of fun. They had a similar sense of humour, and a similar lack of being impressed by Arthur.

He offered his hand to him, smiling with a certain degree of disappointment.

"Well maybe a chance will crop up and Arthur has to come here again, and he'd actually bring me with him. Or you could ask Lord Hargren to let you accompany Tarven if he visits Camelot again."

Fyren chuckled.

"I can't guarantee it, but if I get the chance, I'll see if I can pull some strings. Unfortunately my 'dumb' act means I can't ask for time off to go travelling. Hopefully, some day soon, Hargren will decide he doesn't need me to do it anymore." He accepted the offered hand, shaking it firmly. "Good luck, Merlin, and don't let the prince's ego get too big."

Merlin snorted.

"It better not, or I'll have to get the armourer to resize his helmet." He sighed. "I guess I'll see you around, whenever that is. A pity I couldn't meet Lord Hargren, he sounds like a great man to work for."

Fyren turned to walk away, smiling with irony.

"You never know, maybe one day Arthur will be just like him."

Merlin spluttered at that, watching as the other servant left the yard and disappeared from view. Arthur? Be like Hargren? If he hadn't already been told it was the prat's destiny to do that, he'd have thought of it as a complete joke. He still saw it as a joke, but then destiny had been right so far...

He turned and went back into the inn, heading up to his room. He'd stay for the night, considering he'd already paid for it, but in the morning he would head back to Camelot and pretend to Arthur, when the prince got back, that he'd never left it.

~(-)~

It was the sight of one slightly bored-looking servant, with a bandage round his head, that greeted Arthur upon his return mid-afternoon three days later. He had the confirmation from Cenrid that the truce document had been received, and that the agreement was now in force. Camelot was finally no longer at war on its eastern border, and while it wasn't an alliance, it was still something that would boost both trade and moral. This was a chance for Camelot to prosper even further than before.

Coming to a halt at the foot of the steps to the castle entrance, Arthur dismounted from his horse as the servant came over. Seriously, he was gone for less than a week and Merlin had already managed to get himself hurt.

"So how did _that_ happen? Walk into a door?"

Merlin frowned a little, seeming to consider something before smiling cheerfully.

"Oh, nothing. It happened while I was collecting herbs for Gaius. Nothing serious."

Arthur started to smile, finding himself unable to resist the chance to tease.

"Stepped into another rabbit hole, did we?"

"No I did not! I tripped and fell into the side of a tree!"

Merlin seemed to realise his mistake even as he said it, starting to flush when the prince began to laugh.

"Oh I wish I'd seen that... A pity it didn't knock some sense into you." He passed the reins of his horse to the servant. "Now, I need you to tend to my horse, clean all my gear, get my clothing washed, prepare a bath for me, and bring up my evening meal as well."

Merlin stared at him as he started to walk away, before replying with just a hint of irritated emphasis.

"Yes, _Sire_..."

Arthur caught the hint of annoyance, but said nothing. Hargren had been right, Merlin _did_ make him question things when in the past he wouldn't have given them a second thought. Was it really a bad thing? Entering the castle and out of Merlin's sight, he shook his head to himself. No, it wasn't a bad thing, because while he didn't want to admit it there had already been a number of times now that Merlin had been _right._ He'd keep him around, and learn if Hargren had been right. He would not ignore the advice of his father's closest friend.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Whew, long (checks word count) ALMOST 7000 WORDS? ! ...Holy shizzle... O.O**


	37. The Gates of Avalon 'Part 1'

Alaia Skyhawk:

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

Music: N/A

"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A

~(-)~

Chapter 37: The Gates of Avalon ~Part 1~

The light was clouded, yellow and eerie, seeming at once like a fog until it became realised that this was a view below water. There was a hand in that water, it was limp and still, the view edging upwards to show an arm in chainmail, followed by a shoulder and chest clad in voiders and hauberk... Then the face, eyes closed but oh so familiar, blond hair shifting in the currents from the unconscious man's descent through the water... And lastly a view looking to the water's surface, of a beautiful young woman in a golden cloak and dress, hand outstretched over the water as she watched the prince drown...

Blue eyes flew open, a choked gasp bursting from her lips as she sat up in her bed shaking in aftermath.

"_Arthur!_"

Morgana continued to shake, eyes wide, before she took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down... It was just a nightmare, like so many others she had suffered... It was just a dream...

~(-)~

The man crept through the undergrowth, near silent in his movements, his eyes fixed upon the deer that wandered among the trees just ahead. He slunk ever closer to it, careful and purposeful, eventually stopping and taking aim with the crossbow in his hands.

Something crashed through the trees behind him, slamming into him and almost knocking him over, the deer running away in fright.

"What is it?"

Arthur stood there wanting to swear, turning and glaring at the manservant who had just wrecked his shot and almost slapped him in the face with the two dead rabbits he was carrying on strings.

"You _really_ are a total buffoon, aren't you, Merlin!"

Merlin stared back.

"I was just asking."

The prince waved in the direction his prey had fled.

"Who? Me or the deer? We're supposed to be hunting. It required speed, stealth, and an agile mind!"

He slapped Merlin on the head in annoyance, the servant replying to that almost absently.

"So you're able to get by on two out of three, then."

Any retort by Arthur in response to that was aborted, when a woman's scream of fear and distress echoed through the trees. Without another word, the prince raced off in the direction of the source, Merlin rolling his eyes behind him and following.

Here we go again...

They ran through the forest towards the noise, hearing a man begging for mercy in addition to the cries of the woman. There was a group of four bandits attacking the pair, demanding money, but that soon went downhill when Arthur shot one of them in the back with his crossbow.

He dropped the weapon, drawing his sword and charging the two bandits who left the old man on the floor and came towards him. One was struck on the head and shoved to the side by the prince, Arthur turning his attention to the other, while behind him the first man regained his feet and retrieved his sword.

Merlin saw it happen, saw that Arthur was completely oblivious to the danger, and then quickly looked around for something he could use... Ah yes, a convenient dead and damaged branch right above the man now turning to strike at Arthur's back.

"_Forbearnan firgenholt._"

The branch broke, falling on and crushing the man, while Arthur finished dealing with his friend. When those two were dead, he turned to face the last remaining bandit, where he stood near the old man and the golden-cloaked woman who cowered against him.

The bandit ran off, Arthur glancing up to the branch that had broken.

"That was a stroke of luck."

He walked towards the pair he'd just saved, while behind him Merlin rolled his eyes at the prince's obliviousness before shouting after the fleeting brigand.

"And let that be a lesson to you!" Arthur paused and glanced back at him, his expression clearly saying 'it's not like you did anything'. Merlin just stared back innocently. "What? I was covering your back."

Arthur shook his head, turning back to the woman and the old man.

"Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

She turned, revealing the most exquisitely beautiful face, her long golden-brown hair hanging loose and woven at the front with tiny jewelled beads and fine golden chains, as distinct as the ceremonial staffs that both she and the old man carried. She then smiled, pushing back her hood.

"No." She turned to the old man beside her, he too wearing blue robes of a quality no commoner could afford. "I'm Sophia, and this is my father."

The prince nodded to him, introducing himself.

"Arthur Pendragon." The old man nodded, before the prince turned his attention back to Sophia. "At your service." He took hold of her hand and courteously placed a kiss upon it, before turning to frown at Merlin. "Don't just stand there. Pick up their bags and carry them! We're heading back to the city."

Arthur began to usher Sophia and her father down the trail towards Camelot, while behind him Merlin shook his head in annoyance and picked up the two moderate-sized bags dropped nearby. For a pair of obvious nobles, they were travelling light and strangely with no escort, but it was still irritating to be told to carry their stuff when he was already hauling around two dead rabbits and all the associated gear carried for trips outside the city.

And so he tramped along behind the trio, listening as Sophia's father graciously thanked Arthur for his help, and watching as the prince kept glancing at her in a fashion that clearly said 'dear heavens she is beautiful'. As for Merlin, she was a bit _too_ pretty to be of an interest to him... Not that he didn't like beautiful girls, it was just he seemed to have a bad record in getting involved with them. Namely Nimueh tricking him into drinking poison because she wanted him dead.

And so it went, Arthur talking to Sophia's father, Merlin trailing along at the rear, and said young woman making pretty eyes at the prince. Arriving at the city wasn't much more interesting. An audience with the king, revealing the pair to be Aulfric and Sophia of Tiamor, whose home had been destroyed by raiders, and after barely escaping with their lives they were on their way to family they had in the Kingdom of Caerleon. This prompted Uther to immediately invite them to stay in the city and rest a couple of days, and of course prompted Arthur to order Merlin to resume carrying their bags around.

The pair left the council chambers, the visitors and the king heading off to dine together, while Merlin followed Arthur to his chambers to drop off the hunting gear and prepare to sort out rooms for the guests. Of course, Arthur was already thinking about that.

"Put her in a decent room."

Merlin glanced at Arthur's back, smiling slightly to himself.

"The one next door is empty."

Arthur nodded, taking off his gloves and jacket.

"The room next door is fine... Excellent in fact." It was then he turned and noticed the knowing smile on Merlin's face. "Shut up."

The servant continued to tidy up the mess Arthur had left on his table this morning.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to." He started to pull one of his formal jackets on now, the red-velvet one with the golden studs patterning it. "I want to make it clear, that my intentions towards Sophia are... completely honourable." Merlin just looked like he was trying not to laugh, Arthur then starting to frown before pausing. "...Put her in a room at the other side of the castle. It's warmer, more comfortable."

It took all of Merlin's control not to chuckle, although he did raise his eyebrows and little and smile to himself. Yep, Arthur was smitten. It had been written _all_ over his face from the moment he'd first looked at Sophia.

He forced himself to straighten his face before Arthur noticed the smile, keeping his tone serious.

"Of course." He finished stacking the breakfast things he'd not had time to clear this morning, due to Arthur being in a rush to go out and kill things. "She is very beautiful."

Arthur nodded.

"Yes, she is."

At the slightly dreamy and thoughtful way Arthur said that, there was just no way Merlin could resist.

"And if your intentions are honourable."

Arthur frowned, indignant.

"Oh, they are. Most definitely."

Merlin spoke, the image of innocent thoughtfulness.

"Then what's the problem with her staying next door?"

Instant silence... Arthur staring at him before looking away and doing his best not to look like he might possibly be made flustered by the words of his manservant. He failed though, because he changed out of the fancy jacket and back into a more plain one.

"There isn't one." He headed out of the room, to join his father in dining with their guests. "You've convinced me. Put her in the room next to mine."

Merlin watched him go, before bursting out laughing the moment Arthur was out of earshot. He just shook his head and chuckled to himself all the way down to the kitchens with the tray of plates, before returning via a detour to the laundry to get fresh sheets for the room next to Arthur's and another in the adjacent hallway. A quick sweep and dust of both, and he put the bags he'd left in Arthur's chambers into them and then trailed down to the main dining hall where a meal for the two resident nobles, and the two guests, had been hastily set up.

He waited outside them, yawning with boredom, until the thing finally ended and he escorted Sophia and her father to their guest rooms. This was the boring side of the job, followed by the additional boring bit of setting himself up for being laden with double the work he normally had to contend with.

He handed over a bundle of sleeping things for Sophia, which the women in the laundry had prepared for her in light of her lack of belongings, putting on his best polite smile and manners... And Arthur said he didn't know how to be diplomatic.

"If you need anything else, just let me know."

Sophia smiled and nodded, accepting the bundle at the threshold of her room.

"Thank you."

He turned and walked away to resume his normal duties, Morgana coming along the hall towards him. The king's ward noted his presence, before her gaze took note of the young woman turning to enter the guest room.

Sophia smiled slightly as if n courtesy, but Morgana never noticed. All she knew was the sudden terror in her heart, as the face from her nightmare now walked the halls before her.

Morgana stopped in her tracks, stopping Merlin when he was about to walk past her.

"Who was that?"

Merlin glanced to the now closed door, answering.

"Sophia Tiamor. We rescued her in the woods... Well _Arthur_ did most of the rescuing."

Morgana shook her head a little.

"She can't stay here."

Merlin frowned, a little baffled by Morgana's reaction.

"The king said she and her father are welcome in Camelot." Morgana was still staring at the door, like something was frightening her. "Is everything ok?"

Morgana seemed to come to her senses, starting to smile.

"Yes... Thank you."

She hurried away, Merlin just shrugging and going in the opposite direction. Morgana was one of the nicest nobles in Camelot, certainly the only one that talked to him like he had a brain, but even so there were times when she was a bit odd.

But what he didn't know was the fear now coursing through her, fear for Arthur, as she hurried through the castle to the one person she knew she could talk to. She went straight to Gaius' chambers, entering it as the physician was just lifting a glass bottle filled with a bubbling liquid from a burner set up on one of his tables.

He heard her enter, turning after putting the bottle down.

"Lady Morgana?"

She pushed the door closed, her entire manner anxious as she approached him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you."

He reassured her, greeting her warmly. Most of it's Merlin's. If I'd known you were coming I'd have tidied up in here."

She shook her head, still staring before looking him in the eye.

"It's not that, it's just... Your bench is on fire."

He nodded with a smile.

"My bench is on fire." He paused, the words sinking in before he turned to see the flames. "My bench is on fire!"

He grabbed the piece of burning cloth with a pair of tongs, lifting it from where it had fallen on the burner just as Morgana rushed over with a basin of water.

"Here!"

He dropped it into the water, the flames quenched before he sighed to himself.

"You're always getting me into trouble." The minor calamity over, he now noted the anxious expression on her face. "What brings you to this dark corner?"

She swallowed uncomfortably, aware of how silly this would sound.

"I had another dream."

He regarded her kindly.

"I see."

"I saw Arthur lying underwater, drowning, and there was a woman standing over him watching him die." The fear rose in her voice, her expression tormented as she looked to Gaius. "And she's here... In Camelot."

Gaius sighed, trying to reassure her.

"The mind plays tricks. It borrows from everyday life and plays out it's own fantasies."

Morgana shook her head, her voice rising in volume from agitation.

"But I had this dream _before_ she came to Camelot."

"You must be mistaken."

She kept shaking her head.

"No, I _know_ what I saw. It was so real... I saw him _die_, Gaius. She's going to kill him."

Gaius reached out to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, his voice calm.

"These are just dreams, Morgana. Nothing more. Are you taking the sleeping draught I made up for you?"

She bowed her head.

"It doesn't help."

He seemed to think for a moment, before going to one of his tables and picking up a vial among the assortment stood there. This he then gave to her.

"Try this. It will induce a deeper sleep." She was quiet, and again he tried to reassure her. "You've nothing to fear."

He gave her another light hug to comfort her, as she accepted his help.

"Thank you, Gaius."

She headed for the door, pausing when the physician called out to her.

"And, Morgana." She glanced back at him. "Don't bother Uther about this. No need to worry him."

She frowned slightly, nodding after wondering what he meant and then thinking he must mean the nightmares in general. The king had often worried about the number of times she'd struggled to sleep properly.

She returned to her chambers, remaining there for the rest of the day. She used the potion as instructed, falling into slumber with a prayer for the nightmares to stop.

~(-)~

"I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today. To show her around."

Merlin glanced to where Arthur was leaning against one of the posts of his bed, watching him moving the pillows in prelude to taking off and replacing the sheets. Outside the morning sky was clear in the promise of another day of good weather, but inside this room he was already wondering where this was going.

"Where do I come into this?"

Arthur folded his arms across his chest, trying to be casual.

"Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol with the guard of my father this morning. So, I need you to cover for me."

Merlin paused in his work, staring at him.

"What? And lie to the king?" He shook his head. "No. No way. He'll see right through me. He'll have me in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes."

"Merlin... I need you to do this for me."

Oh dear, he was using 'the look'. The expression of almost but not actually pleading, that also seemed to say 'I'm a nice guy, do me this favour'.

Merlin sighed.

"I am a terrible liar. I start sweating, my vision blurs, my brain stops working."

"No change there then." Arthur walked around the side of the bed so he was next to him. "Look, I promised Sophia I'd take her out, and if I don't turn up I'll blow my chances."

Ah, so that's what this was about. Merlin gave him a knowing look.

"So you like her."

Arthur regarded him as if that should be obvious.

"Yeah, what's not to like? I want to spend some more time with her, but I need to get my father off my back." He used that expression again. "I can't _order_ you to lie to the king, but... you'll be a friend for life if you do."

They looked at each other, a battle of wills, but the moment Arthur had used the word 'friend' he'd sealed it.

Merlin sighed, relenting.

"Go on then, you don't want to keep her waiting."

Arthur immediately headed for the door.

"Thanks, Merlin, I won't forget it."

Merlin watched him go, murmuring to himself under his breath once the prince was gone.

"Sure you won't, at least until you decide to be a prat again... Why _do _I let you talk me into these things?"

He resumed changing the bedding, acknowledging the fact that he'd gotten the short end of the stick, and yet at the same time feeling pleased with himself. While Arthur hadn't really meant 'friend' as in _friend_, the fact he'd used the word at all meant that somewhere in the back of that oversized ego of his, he was actually enjoying having him around.

Which at present was about as close as Arthur was ever going to get to admitting that behind it all part of him _was_ starting to view Merlin that way, and for the warlock who had long since decided Arthur was worth being a friend to, that was a small but significant victory.

Bed finished, Merlin headed to the laundry to dump the dirty sheets, before heading to the council chambers to speak to the king... He had an appointment with the stocks to go to.

~(-)~

"Are you sure it's her?"

Gwen's concerned voice reached Morgana's ears, where the lady stood by the window watching Arthur and Sophia riding out into the woods from one of the side-roads out of the castle. Gaius' sleeping draught hadn't worked, and instead of a good night's sleep she'd woken up screaming. Gwen had arrived at dawn to find her mistress already awake, huddled and trembling in a chair near the burn-out fire in the hearth, and in light of her trust Morgana had explained everything.

She watched the pair disappear from view, the edge of fear still there in her voice.

"I could never forget that face."

Gwen came to the window, standing behind her.

"You should speak to the king."

Morgana turned and looked at her, dispirited.

"And tell him what? That I can see the future?"

Gwen nodded.

"If you think Arthur's life is in danger."

"You know how he'd react."

"You're his ward, he wouldn't harm you."

Morgana shook her head.

"He hates magic more than he cares for me."

"That's not true."

"Would you care to put it to the test?"

That question made Gwen pause; she could hardly argue with it.

"But what else can you do?"

Morgana turned back to the window.

"I'm going to have to try and stop her myself."

She went silent, Gwen leaving her by the window. Leaving her to the thoughts and concerns for Arthur's safety.

Nearing midday, she was not the only one to be concerned, a certain physician having followed up on her suspicions to enter the room of Sophia's father. Shaken and thankful for managing to talk his way out of a confrontation with Aulfric, Gaius hurried back to his chambers with a great deal on his mind... Partly about the old man's staff, which he'd managed to take a close look at, but more importantly... The fact that in rage the visiting nobleman's eyes had changed colour, and that meant only one thing.

The both of them had something to do with magic.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: It's episodes like this that remind me just how much Morgana used to care about Arthur. It makes the way she ends up, even more sad to see.**


	38. The Gates of Avalon 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Opps, almost forgoet to put an note up here again, even if it's only to comment that I forgot on the previous chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 38: The Gates of Avalon ~Part 2~

It was a shaken and frustrated young woman who strode into her guest room, the time being barely past midday. It had gone completely wrong. She had been so close, so close... Had it not been for those soldiers searching the woods, who had mistakenly fired in hers and Arthur's direction.

Sophia's father noted her entrance, frowning a little in surprise.

"You've not been gone as long as I expected."

She stopped in her tracks, frowning as well.

"We were interrupted."

"What happened?"

She turned to face him, a look of confused fear in her eyes.

"I was nearly killed. For a moment, I felt what it would be like to die a mortal death." Her expression changed to anger, as she almost spat the rest of her words. "He saved me. Someone so weak, so feeble, saved me! I can't bear to be like this a moment longer!"

Aulfric approached his daughter, speaking in both comfort and ambition.

"You won't have to. Once his heart is yours, the gates of Avalon will open once again for us and we can regain our true form."

"I need a little more time."

Aulfric's expression now became warning.

"You must hurry. The physician can see us for what we truly are."

Sophia snorted softly.

"Then he is not alone... The Lady Morgana confronted me. She fears her powers, but that will not keep her quiet for long."

"Tomorrow, you have to finish the enchantment, otherwise our chance to rid us of these mortal shells will be lost forever."

Father and daughter regarded each other for a long moment, before Sophia responded with a determined nod.

~(-)~

Elsewhere in the castle, later that evening, Morgana was already attempting to thwart them. Speaking to the king might have been out of the question, but perhaps speaking to Arthur might prove more fruitful. Or at least that had been the plan, until after admitting to him she'd had a dream he was in danger, he'd laughed her out of his chambers thinking her to be jealous, yes _jealous_, of the attention he was giving Sophia. The _nerve_ of him!

She stormed into her chambers, practically slamming the door behind her much to Gwen's startlement.

"He is the utter limit! Could his ego get any _bigger?_"

Gwen approached her, hands clasped anxiously.

"I take it, it didn't go very well."

Morgana turned to her, sighing and shaking her head.

"It was a complete waste of time. He laughed at me, and is now convinced that I'm Sophia's jealous rival."

Gwen winced in sympathy.

"But what can you do now?"

Morgana sat at her dressing table, picking up a brush and running it through her hair in a half-hearted attempt to calm herself.

"I don't know. Gaius just thinks it's all bad dreams, nothing to worry about. Arthur thinks I'm jealous. And I can't tell Uther, because it might get me executed." She put down the brush, lost. "Am I really just deluding myself? Do you think I could just be going crazy, and that this is all some sort of mad hallucination?"

"Don't think like that!" Gwen hurried over to her, picking up the brush and resuming what Morgana had started. "There's something about them that I don't like either. I've seen Sophia, flattering him, going out of her way to get his attention." She lowered her voice a little. "It's the talk of the servants. Merlin may have covered for Arthur today, but anyone who knows him well knows he got himself put in the stocks on purpose. Sophia is up to something, and he's a blind to it as Arthur is. Merlin just seems to think Arthur's infatuation with her is funny."

Morgana regarded her from the reflection in the mirror.

"And that surprises me... He's normally a lot sharper than that, not that Arthur would know it. Have you tried talking to him?"

Gwen shook her head.

"I haven't had the chance. He spent the entire morning in the stocks, and the rest of today scrambling around to get all his chores done because of that."

Morgana sighed.

"Try and speak to him tomorrow if you can. Maybe he can talk some sense into Arthur, since our prince seems more inclined to listen to his servant than he will to me."

~(-)~

It was with a great deal of bemusement that Gwen stood there the following morning, watching as Merlin was pelted with rotten vegetables for the second day in a row. This was getting beyond a joke, especially when she _needed_ to talk to him.

The maid waited until the current batch of throwers left, before walking up to the stocks and standing there with her hands on her hips in disapproval.

"What did you do this time?"

Merlin grimaced, although not at the question. No, he was spitting out a piece of mildewed turnip that had managed to find it's way into his mouth. That done, he answered her with a grin.

"I um... Forgot to tell Arthur he was supposed to be at the knighting ceremony this morning."

She folded her arms across her chest, not fooled.

"I don't think so, Merlin, and we both know it. You covered for him going off with Sophia yesterday, and you're doing it again today. This isn't right, he's taking advantage of you."

Merlin sighed.

"Look, I'm just doing this as a friend, and while he won't admit it to my face I know for a fact that somewhere in that oversized ego of his he sees me as one too. He's met a girl, he's become smitten with her, and by the end of the week chances are he'll forget her or she'll dump him. I'm hoping for the latter, because then I can tease him."

He was grinning by this point, Gwen shaking her head at his attitude.

"Look, whatever your reasons, when you get out of the stocks and get cleaned up, come find me. There's something important we need to talk about."

Merlin nodded, or as best he could with his head in the stocks.

"Sure, I'll do that."

She turned to go, before pausing to glance back.

"When _do_ you get let out?"

"Mid afternoon... Uther added two hours to the time because it was the second day in a row I'd messed up. If I mess up again, well..."

Gwen shook her head again and walked off, leaving him to his fate of flying vegetables while she went to report back to Morgana.

~(-)~

The physician looked up from the book he was reading, as his ward walked into the chambers once again splattered with stinking sludge and pulp. He sighed at the sight, shaking his head.

"Not again, Merlin, surely."

The warlock was looking similarly unimpressed, although for a different reason.

"You would think the appeal of pelting the same person with fruit would wear off after a while, but oh no."

Gaius raised his eyebrows a little, as Merlin proceeded to fill a basin with water from the barrel by the door and rinse the gunk out of his hair.

"I heard that Arthur wasn't at the knighting ceremony."

Merlin grinned.

"Yeah. He wanted to make the most of his time left with Sophia."

A note of slight disapproval.

"So you helped him?"

"I'm his servant, I had to."

"...You shouldn't have done that, Merlin." There was something in his tone that made the warlock look up and listen. "I fear that Sophia may not be all that she seems."

Merlin frowned slightly.

"Why?"

Gaius rose from his chair.

"What do you know about seers?"

Merlin shrugged.

"Not much. They're supposed to be able to see the future, like prophets."

"It's said to be an innate ability. Those who have it are born that way. Some aren't even aware that what they see is the future. It comes to them in their dreams."

Gaius had now settled on a bench much closer to his ward, Merlin frowning once again.

"What's this got to do with Sophia?"

"The night before she and Aulfric came to Camelot, Morgana had a dream... Sophia was in it."

Merlin's eyebrows immediately rose in surprise.

"_Before _she arrived in Camelot?"

Gaius nodded, his tone serious.

"I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realised that some of the things she said she'd dreamt came to pass." Merlin came over and sat beside him, attentive as he continued. "I kept it secret from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic."

Merlin stared at him.

"You think Morgana is a seer?"

Gaius looked grim.

"I don't think it. I _fear_ it... Morgana said she dreamt that Sophia killed Arthur."

"Couldn't that have just been a dream? Maybe the woman Morgana saw just _looked _like Sophia."

Gaius shook his head.

"That's what I hoped. But Aulfric caught me in his room and, in a flash of anger... his eyes changed colour."

Merlin was now equally concerned.

"Who are they?"

"It's not who they are that worries me... It's what they want with Arthur."

~(-)~

He sat there on the edge of the bed, eyes distant as though in a trance or deep in thought. That was how he'd returned to the city with her, and even now she wove her web of enchantment ever tighter around him.

"Our love is strong. You feel the same way too? If we were ever to be parted..."

"I'd never let that happen..."

Arthur stared into her eyes, Sophia intent upon him, her voice soft as she lured him ever deeper beneath her influence.

"You may not have the choice... There are some here who don't want us to be together."

"I'd never let them come between us."

"Because we are in love."

"Because we are in love."

She smiled.

"You must seek permission for us to marry. So that we can be together."

He continued to gaze at her.

"Til death do us part."

She placed a kiss upon his lips, before standing back and murmuring.

"_Tuce hwon frec ure, Arthur._" Her eyes glowed red as she cast the spell, Arthur's doing likewise as it took hold. And then she stood straight and regarded him haughtily. "...Til death do us part..." She headed for the door, opening it to reveal her father pacing outside, answering his unspoken question. "He's ready. Tomorrow he'll do what we need him to."

Aulfric looked relieved.

"Good, you have done well. I must go to the elders."

Unbeknownst to them both, Merlin had been just around the corner, waiting to see if the agitated Aulfric had a reason for hanging around outside Arthur's rooms. It turned out that he did, and it didn't sound good. He waited until Sophia had closed the door again, before following Aulfric out of the castle, out of the city to the woods beyond.

He clearly wasn't expecting to be followed, not at this late hour and not when he was an honoured guest of Uther's. He walked for the better part of two hours through the woods, along trails Merlin was unfamiliar with, and yet he seemed to be homing in on a certain place. That place turned out to be a small lake to the west of Camelot, surrounded right up to it's edges by trees, with the White Mountains barely visible in the distance beyond it, moonlight cast upon their slopes.

Aulfric stopped on the narrow section of shoreline, where a curve of pebbles kept it clear. His voice rang out through the darkness.

"I seek an audience with the Sidhe Elders! _Dotiag-sa ar idbairt do denam!_"

There was a sudden glow from beneath the waters, serene blue and unearthly. Tiny glowing lights shot up from the waters, flitting about the air too fast to see clearly. That was when Merlin noted the now oddly jerky movements of Aulfric, and being a user of a similar technique himself he recognised it for what it was. Whatever those lights were, your time needed to move faster to be able to see them.

He took a deep breath, deciding to use something he'd been practicing lately. Gaius had managed to provide him with a transcript of the lengthy spell used by other sorcerers in the past to slow time, and he'd then set about reversing it to speed up his own in a fashion that didn't make him sick. Downside was, unlike when he sped his time his usual way, with this he couldn't move more than a single step or he'd break it. But right now, he wasn't about to move, he wanted to stand and listen.

"_Se folde hit slaweth, se gethyl hit slaweth, se eorth hit slaweth. Hit sy astille, astille und suge... Aet me lec se folde slaweth, for ic beo fleotig..._"

The world it slows, the wind it slows, the earth it slows. It is still, still and silent... To my eyes the world slows, for I am swift...

Everything did just that, the branches waving in the wind, the ripples of the lake's water, everything taking on that eerie hush that comes when time's flow changes. Only Aulfric and the glowing lights now moved at what seemed a normal speed, revealing them to be tiny blue figures in various robes. He was entranced at first by the sight of them, fluttering on iridescent wings like those of a dragonfly, but the conversation to come soon revealed these were no friendly fairies.

Aulfric called out to them.

"I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality!"

One of the fairies approached him, hovering there, his damning words clear to Merlin despite the distance to his hiding place.

"Your punishment for killing another sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon."

Aulfric's tone was pleading.

"The crime was mine, not my daughter's."

"The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter. Unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them."

Merlin twitched, forced to fight to hold his spell when the movement almost made him lose his balance behind the tree... They wanted _what?_

Aulfric clearly didn't have a problem with it.

"Thank you. An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire, so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all. Arthur Pendragon!"

That was all Merlin needed to hear, as he broke his spell and turned to get a short head start on the man, enough that he could start running for Camelot without fear that Aulfric would hear him seeing as the man was laughing maniacally at present... He had to get back to Gaius.

~(-)~

"_Avalon!_ What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon! It must be!"

Gaius looked utterly astounded, Merlin having roused him at dawn after grabbing a bare couple of hours' sleep himself. But of course Merlin had utterly no clue why what he'd seen was so special.

"What's Avalon?"

Gaius was still in a state of shock.

"The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death!"

Merlin blinked.

"But I've seen it and I'm still here."

"Extraordinary... What did it look like?"

Ok, that was enough of that. Merlin decided that they should get to the point.

"Does it matter? They're going to sacrifice Arthur, and we don't even know who they are yet."

Gaius, jolted back to the matter at hand, hurried to a book he'd been reading last night.

"We do now. I found writing like this at the top of Aulfric's staff. It's Orcan, an ancient script. It means 'to hold life and death in your hands'. With the writing on his staff and what you saw at the lake, I'm afraid I'm now certain... We're dealing with the Sidhe."

Merlin regarded him warily.

"That does not sound like a good thing."

"They're masters of enchantment."

"You think Arthur's been enchanted?"

Gaius nodded.

"Almost certainly... I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, I gave Merlin another way to speed his time up to fill the tiny plothole I created with my Merlin!Wump. Having him puke his guts out after listening to that scene wouldn't have worked too well lol. But, like I said in the scene, when he uses the alternative and rather long-winded spell, he can't walk about afterwards or he'll break it. Hehehe :)**

**Oh, and I hope you liked the two scenes I added :D**


	39. The Gates of Avalon 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: PART 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 39: The Gates of Avalon ~Part 3~

This was becoming beyond a joke... There was something seriously wrong with Arthur, and no one else seemed to see it.

Morgana followed alongside Uther, the two of them walking along the outer hallway to the nobles' wing, leaving behind the strange scene that has transpired in the council chambers. Arthur had asked for an audience, seeking permission to _marry_ Sophia. He'd gone almost so far as to walk out with her, and it was only Uther's stern threat to have the woman and her father arrested and executed that had stopped him. Normally Morgana would have been disgusted at such a threat being made, but this time she felt it was entirely acceptable.

If it were not for the fact that even with his apparent submission to his father's will, she feared Sophia was still going to kill Arthur.

Lost in her thoughts, Morgana paid little heed to the king beside her until he spoke with a hint of amusement.

"You're not planning on springing any surprises on me, are you?"

She glanced at him, her tone edgy.

"Don't you think you should be taking this a bit more seriously?"

Uther shook his head.

"He's young, foolish and in love. Give it a week and he'll be chasing after the next girl that catches his eye."

"Sophia will never let that happen."

The king glanced at her.

"Do you bear a grudge against our guest?"

"There's something about her I don't trust. You've seen the way Arthur changed since she's arrived."

"He's a fool in love."

Morgana: She's dangerous.

"Dangerous? To who?"

"_Arthur._"

Uther began to look through the documents he was carrying, seemingly not all that interested.

"Why do you say that?"

This seemed to be getting nowhere, she knew it.

"I just have a sense, a feeling."

"...And what has she done to make you have this feeling?"

Morgana hesitated for a moment. She should tell him, tell him the truth... She had to, this was for Arthur's sake, after all.

"Nothing, yet. It's what she's going to do." She took a deep breath, nervous. "I don't know how to tell you this."

Uther stopped, turning to face her.

"Try. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

She found herself looking into his eyes, his friendly expression towards her, his ward. He was the only father figure she'd known since the death of her own. Had raised her since she was ten. Could she say this? Could she bring herself to say something that might change that smile to a curse and a scowl, turn it to a shout for the nearest guards to drag her to the dungeons to await the fate of all thought to have magic? Just because of a dream?

She looked away slightly, fear making her baulk at the last moment.

"I've just seen girls like this before. They string men along and then drop them. I don't want to see him get hurt."

Uther placed a hand on her shoulder, unaware of the moment of terror she'd just put herself through.

"I know you want to protect him, but some lessons we have to learn for ourselves. He'll hurt for a week and then Sophia will be forgotten."

"I hope so."

"Are you sure there's nothing else behind this?"

Morgana smiled, shaking her head a little.

"Yes, it's nothing."

The king walked away, leaving her stood there, leaving her with the deep sense of having betrayed Arthur. She too walked away, in a different direction. Off to dwell on that feeling and try to think what she could possibly do now.

~(-)~

"Merlin! Merlin, wait up!"

The young man paused in the deserted hallway, turning to see Gwen hurrying towards him. He smiled at her in greeting.

"What is it, Gwen?"

She stopped beside him, a little out of breath and frowning at him in disapproval.

"Where _were _you yesterday? You were supposed to come talk to me!"

Merlin winced... Oops.

"Um, sorry... Something came up after I got out of the stocks."

Gwen took him by the arm, pulling him into a nearby alcove and lowering her voice to a murmur.

"Well I hope it was important, because Arthur's in danger."

He blinked, staring at her. She knew? Then it dawned on him.

"Oh, you're talking about Morgana's dream?"

Gwen seemed startled.

"Wait, you know? Then why did you cover for him and let him run off out with Sophia yesterday?"

Merlin sighed. He was going to have to lie, even if the first part of this was true.

"Look, Gaius told me about Morgana's dream _after_ I was let out of the stocks yesterday. He suggested I refuse to cover for Arthur any more, so that Morgana would feel better about her nightmare. He told me off, saying I shouldn't let Arthur take advantage like that." He grimaced. "And then he sent me out on a monster of a herb errand. It was _dark_ by the time I got back."

Gwen was frowning, trying to tell if he was lying, but contrary to the beliefs of those around him, Merlin was actually an exceptional liar when he wanted to be. The only one who could really see through them was Gaius, and that was only because he knew him so well.

She sighed, almost as if defeated.

"But what about what just happened? Arthur asked to _marry_ Sophia!"

Merlin flinched. Ah, he'd almost forgotten about that. He shrugged, putting on his best non-committal grin.

"She's stringing him along like a dog on a leash, and I can't wait to see his face when he finally realises that." He put his hands on Gwen's shoulders. "She's just a privilege hunter, looking for a top marriage to gain influence. Uther can clearly see straight through her, and knows how stupid the whole thing is. Once she and her father leave tonight, it'll all blow over."

He left the alcove, trying not to cringe at the disappointed way he knew Gwen would be looking at him right now. He couldn't get her and Morgana involved. It was all up to him to stop this.

He changed direction, heading to Arthur's chambers. If there was anyone who could talk sense into the prince, anyone who could break him free of the enchantment, it was him.

He arrived to find Arthur dressed in his armour, packing a bag and clearly not in a good mood. He glared at his servant when he entered, scowling in manner Merlin had never seen him do before.

"_Get out._"

Merlin didn't move from the doorway.

"I thought the king was a bit harsh."

"I don't _need_ sympathy, Merlin. Especially not from you."

"But I do think he had a point."

He was now stood at the end of the bed where's Arthur's bag was laid out, the prince turning on him angrily.

"I ordered you to get out, now leave me!"

Merlin stared him down.

"I know what you think you're doing, and I know you think you're in love with Sophia."

"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?"

"...I'm your friend."

"No, Merlin, you're my _servant!_"

Merlin was unprepared for how much those words hurt, but he couldn't let it get to him. This wasn't Arthur, not the real Arthur. It was just the spell talking.

"You don't know what you're doing. She's cast a spell on you! You're enchanted!"

"I told you people would try to keep us apart."

Sophia's voice from the doorway made Merlin turn, to see her stood there alongside her father. They didn't seem that bothered by Merlin being here.

Arthur immediately looked to her.

"I know. I won't let that happen."

Merlin turned back to him. He couldn't let this happen.

"Look, don't listen to her! She's controlling you!"

Sophia took a step towards them, her eyes on Arthur.

"We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people."

Merlin pointed to Aulfric.

"I saw you. I followed him... They're planning to sacrifice you, Arthur!"

Aulfric laughed.

"You let your servant talk to your guests this way?"

Merlin glared at him.

"I know what you're going to do, because I followed you to the lake and I heard everything!" He turned to Arthur. "You have to believe me!"

Behind him Arthur seemed to be becoming confused, shaking his head as if dazed, while the spell on him warred with what he knew of Merlin... Merlin was a man who would never lie about something like this.

"Don't listen to him, Arthur. Let's go. Let's leave tonight."

"She's going to kill you! Sophia plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality! If you go with her, you'll die!"

Arthur's confusion seemed to be getting worse.

"But... But it doesn't make sense. We're in love..."

Merlin was practically shouting now.

"They're magical beings! Look at the writing on their staffs!" He made a rush towards Aulfric, trying to grab the stave, but backed off when the man's eyes turned red. "Look at their eyes! Arthur do you believe me now? Arthur, do you see?"

The prince had gone still, before he turned and glared at Merlin with a red gaze to match Sophia's and her father's... She'd managed to wrest control of him again.

"I see everything."

Merlin turned to look at the father and daughter, both of them holding Arthur now. He was trapped in a room with an enchanted prince and two magical beings, and he had to do something!

He made a move for the door, intent on summoning the guards, but barely got three feet before Aulfric blasted him with a bolt of energy from his staff. Merlin was flung into the wall between two of the windows, slumping to the floor in silence and presumed dead.

Sophia regarded him in disgust.

"To think a mere servant's words could have that much power over him. Arthur must have trusted him a great deal. Such a shame." She went to Arthur, moving him away from Merlin and seating him in a chair. "Wait here for me, my love. I will return once the castle and city have gone to sleep, and we shall be together."

She left him sat there, walking out of the room with her father and leaving the two alone... Unaware that where he lay against the wall, Merlin was still breathing.

~(-)~

She paced in her rooms, unable to sleep, unable to shake the terrible feeling inside.

Morgana wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. She dare not close her eyes, dare not risk sleep, instead haunting her windows and gazing out into the central courtyard every few minutes. It was long past midnight, well into the early hours. Everyone was asleep except for her and guards, or at least that was what she thought. Sophia and her had left late in the day, but that didn't reassure her, and her fears came back with a terrifying surge when her next look out the windows revealed the pair walking towards the gates with Arthur in tow.

They'd come back for him in secret, and now were taking him away.

She dashed from her rooms, grabbing a furred wrap to place around the shoulders of her night gown, heading as fast as her feet would take her to Gaius' chambers. Once there she burst through his door, her distress clear in her voice.

"He's gone! Arthur's gone with her! She's taken him!"

Gaius turned to face her, having had worries of his own. Merlin hadn't come back for bed like he should have, and he'd assumed he must be keeping watch on Arthur. But if Arthur were gone, then where was he?

"Slow down, child."

"I know you don't believe me, but I'm so sure it's going to happen. My dream's going to come true."

Gaius took her by the shoulders, unable to deny the terror to her words.

"I do believe you."

"I've got to tell Uther!"

He shook his head firmly.

"You can't."

"I've got to do something, if I don't then Arthur will die."

"You can't tell Uther about your dream. If Uther thinks you've got the seers' power, he'll charge you with witchcraft."

Morgana took a shuddering breath. She'd already backed out of it once, and now Sophia had taken Arthur because of it.

"I don't have a choice. I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd let him die."

Gaius realised she was serious, making his decision.

"Wait. We've known each other a long time, you trust me don't you?"

She nodded.

"Yes, you know I do."

Gaius looked her sternly in the eyes.

"Then trust me now. Stay here and don't say a word to anyone about this."

He headed for the door, Morgana calling out after him.

"But Arthur..."

"I'll take care of it."

She frowned when he reached the door.

"Where are you going?"

He gestured to her to stay put.

"To find someone who _can _help."

He walked out, heading where he knew Merlin would likely be if he'd been trying to stop Arthur leaving. If he'd been watching Arthur, to protect him, it was the only place.

Gaius stopped in shock when he opened Arthur's door, staring in horror to see Merlin slumped against the far wall. The warlock was groaning faintly, like he was starting to come around.

"_Merlin!_ What happened to you?"

He rushed to his ward's side, the warlock wincing and mumbling as the physician helped him sit up.

"Aulfric... He... Where's Arthur? I have to go after him." He looked around, a bit dazed. "What's that buzzing noise?"

Gaius frowned in concern, as Merlin quickly stumbled to his feel and almost fell over in the process.

"Careful, Merlin. You can barely stand up."

"I have to go."

Gaius grabbed him when he tried to move.

"You can't, not in this state. You owe it to your powers that you survived this at all!"

Merlin tried to reassure him.

"I'm fine. He needs me."

"Has the buzzing stopped?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

Merlin shook his head to clear it a little.

"I have to go, Gaius. He'll die if I don't."

There was nothing Gaius could do to argue with that, so instead he gave a warning.

"The Sidhe are a vicious people. You _must _be careful."

Merlin gave him a smile, before starting to walk towards the window.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"Merlin? The door is that way?"

"Just testing."

Merlin changed direction, staggering out the door. His entire body still burned with the blast from that staff, his magic tingling all the way through him. Feeling it, it was obvious that Gaius had been right, his magic had protected him and stopped the attack from killing him, but it didn't change the fact that it still _hurt_.

He grimaced, cursing under his breath when an attempt to run only resulted in him falling flat on his face. He was going to have to just walk fast until he regained his balance enough to run, but the delay was agonising. Every moment lost was a moment that might mean Arthur would die because he'd not been quick enough.

Far off in the forest, the night slowly passing by, walked two the sidhe and their sacrifice. They were in no rush, no one knew where they were going, or so they thought. They arrived at the lake with the light of dawn, Arthur little more than a puppet as a tearful Sophia was informed by her father that she would be going alone, that he could not go with her.

She left her staff on the shore beside him, no longer having a need for it. She would be returning to her true for, and with that regaining the powers that she had lost upon being locked in this mortal shell.

Sophia led Arthur into the water, standing there as her father began the spell, and then with a kiss to send him to sleep, she pushed the prince over and watched him start to sink.

In the woods nearby, Merlin was now sprinting through the trees. His head was still pounding, his legs still felt like they wanted to collapse, but at least now he could run. The glimmer of dawn only emphasised the time it had taken. If Aulfric and Sophia had taken as long to reach the lake as it had the other night, then they would be there by now. They could be killing Arthur right this second, and he still had a way to go.

He felt a moment of relief when he saw the water through the trees, but that changed to fear for the prince when he could hear Aulfric's voice raised in incantation. Merlin kept running, his lungs burning from effort, skidding to a halt a short distance from the man.

Sophia was in the water, apparently alone, but for her holding a hand out over the water... Which meant Arthur was _under_ it! Thinking fast, Merlin struggled to think of a spell, until he spotted the discarded staff on the ground beside her father.

He reached a hand towards it, his voice commanding.

"_Anbregdan!_" It lurched up from the ground, flying to his hand at his order, Aulfric turning in surprise only to see Merlin level the staff at him. "_Swilte, gold beorth!_"

Power surged from the stave's blue crystal tip, slamming into the old man and making him explode into ashes. Sophia screamed at the sight, starting to stumble towards the shore screeching in denial.

"_Father! Father, no!_"

Merlin pointed the staff at her.

"_Oga ceoles!_"

She took exploded, Merlin dropping the staff and removing his jacket. He sprinted to the water's edge, throwing himself into it and scrambling to where Sophia had been stood. He began to dive repeatedly below the surface, searching for Arthur, until after what felt like an eternity he found him.

They surged to the water's surface, Merlin finding it a struggle but managing to keep the fully armoured man high enough for his face to be clear of it. He dragged him back to shore, laying him down and realising in panic that Arthur wasn't breathing.

He slammed him on the back, expecting that Arthur had taken in water, but was gratefully surprised when the prince began breathing normally... It looked like whatever spell had been placed on him to make him sleep, had ironically also made him hold his breath.

Merlin slumped to the ground beside him, shaking with relief. He'd done it, he'd defeated Sophia and her father, and saved Arthur's life. Everything was going to be ok.

It took several minutes before he could make himself get to his feet, stumbling back to where he'd left his jacket and putting it back on. He then picked up Sophia's staff and stared at it, before taking note of where her father's one also lay nearby.

He pointed the one he held at it, murmuring.

"_Ic abreodhe se repel._" The resulting blast of power shattered Aulfric's staff, before Merlin dropped Sophia's and took a step back from it. He couldn't let these things exist, in case someone found them. "_Ic abreodhe se repel._" Nothing happened except the staff flew a few feet and landed in a shower of leaves. He pointed again. "_Ic abreodhe se repel!_"

Again nothing. Merlin stared at his hands, realising that quite clearly he didn't have the skill yet to destroy it without using another such staff to help. He grumbled under his breath and went to pick it up, and then used his belt to secure it to his back before returning to Arthur's side. And then, after few moments consideration, he figured that since the prince was unconscious anyway, this couldn't hurt.

He cast a hastily made up spell on Arthur, to make the prince temporarily lighter. He had to recast it several dozen times over the course of the trip, when the pitiful thing kept wearing off, but without it, it might have taken him more than a day to drag Arthur back to the city instead of just five hours.

~(-)~

The prince let out a groan from where he lay on his bed, alerting the two men seated beside it that he was finally waking up. Merlin had gotten back with him close to noon, actually managing to sneak him into the castle, before dumping him in his room and then going to get Gaius. And now, four hours later, it was time to see how much he remembered... Hopefully, not took much.

Merlin and Gaius glanced at each other, before the former spoke to the man on the bed.

"Arthur?"

A slightly mumbled reply.

"What happened? ...Where am I?"

He started to sit up, cringing at the moment while Merlin allowed himself a little relief. So, Arthur was pretty much a blank on this one, good.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Ow my head..." Arthur hand a hand to it, wincing as he replied. "There was a girl, Sophia. She... I asked my father something about her. I asked him..." Arthur suddenly went stiff, jolting fully upright. "What was I _thinking?_"

Another glance between Merlin and Gaius.

"Well we did wonder... Especially when you eloped with her last night."

Arthur stared at him in a mixture of shock and horror.

"I did _what?_"

Gaius nodded.

"Merlin had to bring you back to Camelot."

So Gaius was saying it was true, which meant it was true, but...

"I don't recall _any_ of this."

Gaius winced a little and turned to Merlin.

"That must have been some blow."

Arthur was still staring.

"What 'blow'?"

Now that the fear Arthur would remember anything was past, Merlin was now starting to enjoy this.

"Well, um... When I caught up with you I couldn't persuade you to return, you were beyond reason... So I had to make you."

"_You_ managed to knock me out?"

Merlin nodded cheerfully.

"Yep... With a lump of wood."

Gaius spoke, to mollify the prince.

"He only did it to... bring you back safely."

Arthur stared for a moment longer, before leaning towards Merlin and pointing at him.

"No one can know about this!" The finger now jabbed at Gaius. "Any of it! Is that understood."

Again they glanced at each other and nodded, Arthur now slumping back down among his pillows.

"What on _earth_ am I supposed to tell my father? I was supposed to be on patrol this morning."

In the long silence that followed, Merlin eventually let out a resigned sigh.

"I suppose I could help you with that..."

~(-)~

It was that evening, after a stint in the stocks and a bath later, that found Merlin in Gaius' chambers eating his supper. Once again he'd saved the day, and now everyone thought he was an even bigger idiot than before. If it weren't for the fact that made it easier to hide his magic, then he probably would have been annoyed.

There was a quiet knock on the door, both men in the room turning to face it when it opened and Morgana came in. Gaius spoke to her in greeting.

"Morgana."

She approached the table where they sat, holding the vial of sleeping draught she'd received three days before.

"I've... had some troubled nights."

Gaius rose to his feet, nodding.

"I've prepared another sleeping draught for you. Have the dreams stopped?"

She hesitated, before changing the subject.

"Arthur told me what actually happened." She looked at Merlin. "You must have hit him round the head really hard. I can't imagine what Sophia must have thought."

Merlin tapped his fingers on the table for a moment, before a warning look from Gaius had him shrugging and tilting his head.

"She was a bit upset, but after I told her that if she took Arthur to Caerleon with her it could start a war, her father got her under control. He said he did not want her to have blood on her hands because of her actions, and said he should have been more firm with her and that they would cause no further trouble. They walked off after that."

Morgana stared at him.

"Just like that?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, just like that... Although the mention of the horde of soldiers that would be sent out after them, probably helped. It was just a pity Arthur couldn't be talked to the same way. I feel really bad about hitting him like that."

Gaius interrupted the conversation, by handing a new vial to Morgana.

"Here you are. Remember to take it every night just before you go to sleep."

She nodded, still seeming a little puzzled about something.

"Thank you, Gaius."

She left the chamber, closing the door, and as soon as her footsteps faded away, Gaius spoke to his ward.

"She must never find out the truth."

Merlin frowned.

"Why not? She had a premonition that helped save Arthur's life."

His mentor returned to the table, sitting down again.

"And it could've cost her her own. If Uther ever found out, things would never be the same again. It must remain a secret."

Merlin regarded him questioningly.

"Is she like me? Can she use magic?"

"No one's like you, Merlin."

The young warlock persisted.

"But she has the gift?"

Gaius sighed, clearly troubled.

"For her sake... I hope not."

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: I have to say how much I LOVE the 'lump of wood' scene. So funny XD**

**Well, next sub-ep is going to be an interesting one. I'll get to work on it later :)**


	40. Staff of the Sidhe 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: As you may guess from the title, this one is going to show Merlin getting to grips with the staff after he brings it home with him, although in truth it's not going to play a massive role until part 3. Nope, parts 1 & 2 will be ****centring**** on something else which will certainly be fun :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hunith's Letter To Gaius, The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 40: Staff of the Sidhe ~Part 1~

Outside the windows the distant sound of morning birdsong could be heard, the new day dawning not exactly clear, but certainly with no more cloud than would threaten an occasional shower. Inside this room though, a certain physician was clearing away the breakfast things when his ward came out of his room holding a rather distinctive staff.

Gaius frowned when he saw it, not best pleased.

"You didn't tell me why you brought that thing back with you. It's dangerous to have something like that in here. What if someone saw it?"

Merlin set it down on the table, sitting on a chair and propping his elbows on the flat surface so he could stare at the thing.

"I destroyed the other one, but it was only because I used this... I tried to break this one with the same spell afterwards, but I couldn't do it on my own. I couldn't leave this thing out there where someone might find it, so I brought it back with me."

Gaius was now staring at him.

"Wait, you can _use_ that?"

Merlin nodded.

"What do you think I used to destroy Aulfric and Sophia? I didn't have time to make up a spell to deal with them, not one that would have been strong enough, so when I saw it lying on the ground I just used it... I uh, blew both of them up with it. It was actually kind of scary how easy it was." He looked over to him. "Can you tell me anything you might know about this thing, since we know it was made by the Sidhe?"

Gaius sighed, sitting himself on the other side of the table.

"Not really, other than that it was likely made to channel magic. With those two locked into mortal bodies, quite likely they needed them to cast their more powerful spells. It would explain why your spell was powerful enough when using this staff to destroy the other, but not powerful enough on its own. You're going to have to try coming up with another one."

Merlin frowned a little, considering something.

"If this thing helps make spells stronger, then maybe I should keep it." He noticed Gaius staring at him. "Hey, don't look at me like that. All I'm thinking is, what if something comes after Arthur or Camelot, and I need a magical weapon to deal with it. I can always make a new compartment under my floor for it."

Gaius gave him a long look.

"Fine, you may keep it for now, but I want you to make that new hiding place sometime today. I'll see if I can't find out some more about staffs of this nature. We can make a final decision about it once we know more."

Merlin grinned, picking the staff up to return it to his room.

"Thanks, Gaius. I'd better get going, before I end up in the stocks again, because _Arthur_ complained at me being late."

He went into his room, coming out again without the staff and leaving, while behind him Gaius frowned a little. He may not know much about the staff, but he did know that one made by the Sidhe should only be usable by a magical being. But then, he already knew that Merlin _wasn't _a normal warlock.

~(-)~

The door creaked open, Merlin making a mental note to oil the hinges some time today. Arthur had been in a particularly odd mood with him last night, but then that was probably due to being embarrassed that his servant had 'knocked him out with a lump of wood'... To be quite honest, Merlin wished that were true, because people just thinking he did it, didn't have anywhere near the satisfaction that there would have been had he really managed to do that.

Then again, he was capable of knocking the prince out with two words and a glance, so yeah. He'd make do with the fun of the illusion of having knocked him out with a lump of wood.

Merlin winced when the door squeaked closed, a furtive glance in the direction of the side chamber where the bed was revealing the prince had his head stuffed under his pillow. Which meant only two things... He'd ended up like that while asleep, or he was already awake and not in a particularly good mood.

Creeping to the table, setting the tray down, he was just heading for the curtains when a disgusted mutter revealed it to be the latter.

"If you think you're being stealthy, you're wasting your time, Merlin. I heard you come in."

Merlin ceased his sneaking, now walking normally and trying to put a cheerful, but not _too_ cheerful, note into his voice.

"Good morning to you too, Sire. I was _trying _to be considerate." He pulled something out of his pocket, walking to the bed after opening the curtains and setting it on the bed-side table. This time the cheerfulness held a hint of annoyance. "Here, headache remedy. I figured you might need one this morning."

Arthur pulled the pillow from over his head and sat up, directing the oddest glance at his servant's retreating back. He then looked at the nearby vial, sighing before picking it up and downing the contents.

"Thanks." He got out of bed, walking over to where his breakfast was set, watching as Merlin began to stoke up the fire. "You're not annoyed about ending up in the stocks, are you? Because..."

"Because I volunteered to endure being pelted with rotten vegetables, just to protect your ego." He directed an overly sweet smile at the prince. "Yeah, I _really _enjoyed that." He got up and headed for the dressing screen, beginning to rummage through the drawers and closet beside it. "I figure you owe me a favour."

Arthur blinked. Now wait just a minute!

"I do _not_ owe you a favour for bringing me back here. You got that by me not having you spend a night in the dungeons for attacking me."

Merlin snorted, although didn't turn around.

"Although if you did that you'd have to admit to everyone that you eloped with Sophia, and that _I _knocked you out. Which is exactly what I helped you avoid, for all the gratitude I get for it."

"_Merlin._"

Merlin faced him, crossing his arms and frowning a little. What was up with him this morning, he was _actually_ standing up for himself for a change.

"Look, it's not a _big_ favour. I know for a fact you have next to nothing to do today other than go hang out with your buddies among the knights, and throw daggers at targets for sport down at the training field. All I'm asking is for a little something in return for the help I've given you the past four days... Prince 'I'll be your friend for life if you do'." He saw Arthur flinch. "Yeah, conveniently forgot that one, didn't you? Good thing I never took it serious in the first place."

Arthur was now staring at him, as Merlin resumed picking out clothing. Had his servant just implied that he, Arthur Pendragon, had made a dishonest promise? Well yes, he couldn't well be _friends_ with his servant, but still... All right, so maybe not friends, but certainly 'amiable acquaintances'.

He sighed.

"And what exactly does this 'favour' of yours entail?"

Merlin kept his back turned to hide his smile, waiting a suitably long pause before turning and answering him with a straight face.

"I want you to give me some sword lessons, _proper _ones. Not just you using me as a warm up for tournaments, and beating the crap out of me."

Arthur started to look very confused. He'd expected to be asked for money or something.

"That's it? You want _me_ to teach _you _how to use a sword?"

Merlin nodded.

"Well you're always complaining that I'm useless in a fight. I got thrown in the stocks _three _times this week, covering for you so you could go flirt with Sophia, and then to cover for your little _escapade_ out to the woods. And did I mention the massive bruise I got from it all as well. I hardly think giving me a few pointers in return for that is a bad deal."

The prince stiffened, with a mixture of surprise and concern.

"You got hurt stopping me?"

Merlin, while he didn't like making Arthur think he was responsible, did need a cover for his injury. He undid his belt and pulled his shirt up far enough to reveal the large purpled splotch the blast from Aulfric's staff had left on him, before pulled it back down and fastening his belt again.

"I got thrown around a bit. Gaius said he was surprised I don't have any broken ribs. It's sore, but I got lucky."

"And you still came to work this morning despite that? That looks almost like you got kicked by a _horse._"

The reply to that startled statement was flat.

"No, I got kicked by an ass." Merlin marched to the dressing screen with his armload of clothing, starting to lay it out. "And besides, servants _have_ to work if they're injured. The only time they can get off with it is if it's something that would stop them doing their job. If my ribs _were_ broken, then Gaius could have told you to find a replacement for a week or so. But because they're not, _here_ I am."

Arthur was once again staring at him, unable to deny that Merlin was more than eligible to ask for something in return for covering for him. And it wasn't like he'd asked for something bad, just some sword lessons, which to be honest it wouldn't hurt for him to have since right now he was a liability in a fight. And then there was the other thing...

He couldn't help but suddenly feel guilty at the way he'd treated him the past four days, and yet Merlin had put up with it, all the while never expecting to be thanked for it short of having to _ask_ for thanks. And it was another thing he couldn't deny, that if Merlin _hadn't_ asked then it would never have crossed his mind to offer any.

Arthur sat down at the table, starting to pick at his food before finally giving his answer.

"...Fine, I'll give you one proper lesson for each time you got put in the stocks, and one for you getting hurt. Starting right now." He glanced at Merlin, who was once again watching him. "For tomorrow, and the two days after that, I want you up at dawn for the other three. Understood?"

Merlin started to grin.

"Sure. Shall I meet you at the armoury?"

"Where else?" He pointed to the door with his spoon. "Now get moving, and go set out my armour down there. And find a set to fit you as well."

Merlin darted out the door with the grin still on his face, hurrying back to Gaius' chambers first. The physician could only stare in puzzled bemusement when his ward sprinted past him to his room, and came out again with the sword that Gwen and Tom had given him.

Gaius shrugged, shaking his head and resuming his research about magical staffs, before jumping in fright when an empty jar fell off a nearby table with a clatter.

Once again he shook his head, muttering about Merlin's enthusiasm causing accidents. The warlock was always knocking things off balance when he ran around like that.

~(-)~

"This stuff is heavy."

"Of course it's heavy, Merlin. It's armour."

Merlin winced as Arthur secured the hauberk that would stop his coif from moving, feeling like he was going to sink beneath the weight of the metal he'd just been lumbered with. Carrying it around to take it to clean was one thing, you could put it down every so often to rest your arms, but this... Having about forty-five pounds of metal hanging from your head and shoulders, was _not_ comfortable when you weren't used to it.

Arthur took a step back, examining the fit of the slightly too-large mail tunic his servant was now wearing. Merlin looked down at it as well and started to grumble.

"Arthur, let's be honest. When am I _ever_ going to have to fight in armour like this? I'm a _servant_. I just thought you were going to show me stuff with a sword."

The prince raised his eyebrows a little.

"Merlin, contrary to what you may believe, I _do_ want you to keep all of your limbs intact. The armour will stop you from hurting yourself." He turned towards a nearby rack of weapons. "Now, let's find you a sword to use."

"I already have one. I went and got it from my room."

Arthur stopped in his tracks, glancing at him in surprise.

"You did?"

Merlin turned to where he'd left his sword on one of the tables, picking it up so Arthur could see.

"Here, see?"

The prince was now staring at him.

"_You_ own a sword? You can't seriously tell me you could afford to buy one. _Why_ would you buy one?"

Merlin frowned a little.

"I didn't buy it, it was a gift." He was now holding the blade a little protectively. "Tom, Gwen's father, gave it to me. As thanks for putting so much effort in to prove she wasn't the cause of the plague, and to get her name cleared afterwards."

Arthur put his hands on his hips, indignant.

"Excuse me, but _I_ was the one that killed that afanc, and it was _me_ who asked my father for the pardon for her."

"Yeah, and if Gaius and _I _hadn't gone to check the water source you wouldn't have known about the afanc. And if _I_ hadn't pointed out that Gwen must have been framed to try hide it, and come and asked you, then you wouldn't have gone to your father to get her the pardon."

The two of them stared at each other for several seconds, before Arthur shook his head and headed for the door.

"Come on, let's get this first lesson over with."

He strode out of the armoury at a brisk pace, Merlin left panting and gasping trying to keep up. Arthur made wearing this stuff look so _easy_, as the prince led the way to the field where he'd used Merlin as a warm up for the tournament all those months ago, and this time the warlock was actually glad to be well out of view of everyone. If this lesson had been held at the training field in front of all Arthur's buddies among the knights, neither of them would live this down. Him for staggering around under the weight of the chainmail, and Arthur for being caught _teaching_ him while he was doing that.

He came to a stop, using the opportunity to fasten his sword to his waist, before then doing a passable job of drawing it. While he may not have had any chance for practicing actual combat, he _had_ made a point of practicing that in his room... As evidenced by a couple of pieces of his furniture displaying nicks and chips where he'd accidentally struck them in the process.

"So, what first?"

Arthur was watching him, seemingly pleasantly surprised that Merlin had clearly gone to some effort on his own, before smiling a little and chuckling.

"First you sheath that again, and I show you how to take a proper stance."

Merlin looked down at himself, where he stood there quite normally.

"What's wrong with this one."

To answer, Arthur took two strides towards him, and delivered a firm but not all that strong push just below the hauberk. Merlin's yelp echoed across the field, as he then immediately overbalanced backwards and fell over.

Arthur stood there looking down at him.

"Imagine a line running at a right-angle to a line running between your two feet. If you get pushed along that line, you fall over. A swordsman must _never_ expose that weak point to his opponent, and that is why a stance is important. Now get up, and I'll show you how you _should_ stand."

Merlin got back to his feet, with some grumbling again about how heavy the armour was. Once he was upright again, he sheathed his sword and sighed.

"Ok, I'm watching."

Arthur was still smiling, but funnily enough, it wasn't a smirk. He was taking this seriously.

"When I stand, with you as my opponent, look at where my feet are. My left foot is forward, so my shield is to the front, and my right foot is behind and to the side, and pointed to the right at an angle. I keep my knees above my feet, and slightly bent. From this positions, I can dodge in any direction, or I can lunge forward for a strike. Now, circle me." Merlin did as he was told, watching Arthur's feet as the prince continued to explain." Notice how I always keep my upper body facing you, but I always keep the line between my feet pointing off to the side at an angle. If you try to get to the point where I will be vulnerable to being pushed over." Merlin took the hint and moved to Arthur's right, but the prince immediately pulled his left foot back to the rear position, moving his line of weakness a full ninety degrees away from where Merlin now stood. Arthur's smile widened. "I move my feet and my foe is now facing my stance at its strongest point. Now, you try."

He walked up to Merlin and started manhandling him into the proper stance, before forcing him to spend the next hour pacing out the different steps used by a swordsman to move while in combat... Over and over and over again.

~(-)~

Gaius looked up from the book he was reading when Merlin stumbled into his chambers at midday, noting the young man's expression even as he set down his sword on the nearest table.

"I take it you've been training with that?"

Merlin slumped down onto a stool, nodding.

"Yeah, I talked Arthur into giving me a few lessons in return for covering for him the past few days. Except we didn't actually do anything with the swords today, he just loaded me with armour and made me walk around in circles but keeping facing him. And forwards and backwards, and quickly dodging to the sides... How the hell do the soldiers and knights fight in that stuff? That armour weight a ton!"

Gaius chuckled.

"Well it would feel like that at first. You're a servant, Merlin. For all that you are used to carrying heavy things around in your arms, you are used to doing so only at a slow and steady pace. Warriors, wearing armour, must do the same thing while also moving quickly and using up energy striking at their foes. That is why it is rare for a tournament bout to last longer than ten minutes. Few but the best warriors can fight in full armour for longer than that without taking a rest. That's why Camelot's soldiers are trained so that half a troop will stay behind the other half, and swap to the front every so often. It lets them fight for longer in heavy combat, and gives them an advantage over foes that recklessly throw themselves into the front line."

Hearing that, Merlin let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Which basically means, that unless I go out of my way to practice wearing chainmail, I'm never going to completely get used to wearing it."

Gaius raised his hands a little.

"What can I say? You're not naturally suited for hand-to-hand combat, Merlin. Your strength lies in working from a distance. That is why you and Arthur compliment each other so well in that respect."

"You mean how he throws himself into trouble, and I keep secretly saving his backside by knocking out the people about to stab him in the back."

The physician shrugged.

"Well, yes, to put it simply. Don't worry, Merlin, the day will come when you will be recognised for your talents. Now." He pointed to the book he had in front of him. "It's not much, but I think I've found out a little something about that staff, or at least one similar to it."

Merlin was suddenly interested, rising to his feet and walking over.

"You have?"

Gaius nodded.

"Yes. This entry speaks of a staff gifted to an early High Priest of the Old Religion. It, like we suspect of the one you have in your room, was made to channel magic by means of the crystal set into the top of it. Although this one wasn't made by the Sidhe, it _was_ crafted with the help of a magical creature."

"Really?"

Merlin took a closer look at the book, hoping for a picture but disappointed when there was none. Gaius simply pointed to the relevant line of text.

"There are several types, clans if you will, of fae folk. The Sidhe are one, and it was another such group who created the staff mentioned here. I have the name of the priest now, so perhaps by researching him I can learn more."

His ward glanced at him, curious.

"There are more than just the Sidhe? I hope they're a bit friendlier."

Gaius sighed.

"You needn't worry about that, Merlin. The Sidhe still exist because they took sanctuary in Avalon. The rest of the Fae Folk are believed to be all but, if not completely, extinct. It's why they're such a difficult topic to research, because only the oldest records mention them." He pointed to where some food had been set out near the hearth. "Now eat. You have chores to do this afternoon, and I have my rounds."

Merlin took the hint, going to the table where the food was and quickly eating his share. He trusted Gaius to find out what they needed to know, and until then he had other things to worry about...

...Like practicing all those stances tonight, so Arthur couldn't use bad foot-work as an excuse to skip past any proper stuff using a sword.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Poor Merlin, he's going to be completely knackered by the time Arthur is finished with him.**


	41. Staff of the Sidhe 'Part 2

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, I'll mention that while Merlin will quickly get the hang of the basics of ****sword-fighting****, he's still never going to be a pro at it. He lacks the upper body strength that someone like Arthur has, as would anyone who hasn't specifically trained for combat like our dear prince. But anyways, on with the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 41: Staff of the Sidhe ~Part 2~

Merlin didn't need any prompting from the rooster that hung around by the castle stables, he was already awake when it began to screech its lungs out at the hint of false dawn. Within moments of hearing the first crow it uttered, he was up and out of bed and pulling his clothing on as fast as he could without falling over in the process.

Sat on the edge of his bed, pulling on his socks, he glanced to where his boots were propped beside the door.

"_Aet cume._"

The boots jolted up into and through the air a little, and flopped down onto the floor beside him, prompting him to look under his bed and confirm that the large movable section now under there really didn't look any different from the rest of his floor. Dressed and ready to go, he went to pick up his sword only to notice it had somehow ended up on the floor. He frowned and retrieved it, leaving his room quietly and grabbing a piece of yesterday's bread for his breakfast, before departing from the chambers to the sound of Gaius still snoring. He'd be awake when he got back.

Merlin smiled to himself, chewing on his bread and sword in hand. Smiled at the irony of him _wanting_ to get up before dawn. But then, he supposed it was down to motivation. He _wanted_ these lessons, so he didn't mind getting up early to have them. As it was, he finished his breakfast before he arrived at Arthur's door, inwardly amused that Arthur wouldn't be getting _his_ food until _after_ the lesson was over. Good thing the time of day for these was his choice, or he might have complained about it.

He opened the door and peered in, surprised to find that Arthur too was already awake. The prince was rummaging through the closet near the dressing screen, trying to find a pair of socks, and he'd ended up with several items of clothing strewn on the floor in the process.

Merlin sighed, knowing he'd have to tidy all that later, and strode over to the set of drawers, opened the top one, and practically shoved the resulting pair of socks into Arthur's face.

The prince almost went cross-eyed when they seemingly appeared in front of his nose, before accepting them and glancing at his servant.

"Thanks."

Merlin went to get the boots from near the door, smiling.

"No problem, Sire, just doing my job."

Little else was said as they set off for the armoury and helped each other into their gear, although Merlin did mutter under his breath again about the weight of what he was wearing. He wasn't all that bothered by the strangeness of the prince giving his servant sword lessons, but Arthur... Arthur clearly wasn't entirely sure about it if his uncharacteristic lack of snide comments was any indication. No, instead he kept his mouth shut until they were out at the field again, before turning to Merlin with a businesslike manner.

"Right, let's see how much of yesterday's lesson has sunk in. Start circling me like I showed you, and react to how I move when I step forward as if to strike at you."

Merlin grinned, settling into the starting stance. After making the hiding place for the staff last night, he'd spent a couple of hours practicing the stances and steps, using some simple incantations as chants to memorise the rhythms... Which incidentally meant he also got to mess around with his magic in his room for two hours. Sufficient to say, he'd quite enjoyed it, almost as much as the look of surprise on Arthur face. Yeah, he wasn't by any means perfect, nor would he be without a huge amount of practice, but he was determined to make it obvious that he was paying attention and _really_ wanted to learn this.

And Arthur _was_ surprised, although he hid it reasonably well. It was definitely clear that Merlin must have practised last night, and that he wanted to be taken seriously. He didn't see this as a game, he saw this as something important that he wanted.

The prince, feeling a bit compelled to respect that, decided that instead of making Merlin work on the stances again like he'd planned, he'd start work on the guard and strike positions now instead of tomorrow. With that in mind, he stood straight, causing Merlin to frown.

"Did I get something wrong?"

Arthur shook his head.

"No, you got something right. Come here and draw your sword. I want you to copy each of the moves I'm going to show you, and we're going to repeat them over and over while also using the stances. Same thing as yesterday, by repeating the same things many times, you teach your body and muscles to make the movement without you having to think about it too much. It becomes instinct. Now hurry up and draw your sword."

As would be expected, as soon as the sword was added, Merlin began to fumble the steps a bit, except when he started muttering something rhythmically under his breath while concentrating on the sword. His footwork became a bit more coordinated after that, even if it was still pathetically sloppy by professional standards. He was clearly becoming tired already, arms trembling a bit from the strain of holding the sword in various positions while also contending with the weight of his armour, but he just gritted his teeth and persevered. And Arthur hadn't forgotten that Merlin was also having to deal with badly bruised ribs on top of all that.

Arthur watched his servant carefully as he started showing him the next guard and strike, a low one to rest his arms a bit. To be completely honest, he had to admit he'd seen beginners who were _far_ worse than Merlin was being. In fact, were Merlin someone joining the army, he'd be pegged as a good middle-of-the-range sort of guy. Someone with the sense of movement and determination to be decent with a sword, but who just needs to work out a bit and build up his physical strength and fitness. He soon moved on to showing Merlin the best ways for fighting both with and without a shield, before concluding the lesson and returning to the armoury. When he sent the rather tired Merlin to go get his breakfast and take it to his rooms, he found himself entrusted with his servant's clearly treasured sword.

He arrived back at his chambers, musing over the blade he held. It was of good quality, drawing it and examining the steel confirmed that, but it was by no means the finest of blades. It was fairly average in terms of its appearance, having a standard hilt and a plain leather-wrapped grip, albeit with Merlin's name engraved onto the crossguard. But even so, it was no small gift to give for a man of Tom's means. He was a good blacksmith, but a sword like this would be worth enough to feed the man and his daughter for about a week, maybe more.

Arthur sat down at his table, laying the blade on the surface and gazing at it. To think about what his servant had done to earn this, it epitomised the kind of man Merlin was. It was just a shame that, as a servant, Merlin was not permitted to carry and wear the blade for his day-to-day duties. Rare would be the opportunity for the servant to ever wield it. Chances were, most times when he would be needed to fight, they would be out on patrol and again, he would not be permitted to carry it for that because of his position. It was a shame... It was a good blade, and it was clear that even if it hadn't been used before now, Merlin had been using his knowledge gained from his job to take good care of it.

The prince sighed, returning the sword to its sheath and heading to the window, to ponder the mystery of why someone like Merlin had chosen to remain a servant, when quite possibly he could have been much more.

~(-)~

"Have a good lesson this morning?"

"Yeah, it was fun."

Gaius smiled at his ward, when Merlin came rushing into his chambers with his sword in hand mid-morning. The physician was holding a broom, in the process of sweeping up some shards of a glass vial that had somehow fallen on the floor. Merlin glanced at them, but didn't show much interest. Accidents happened, and they were nothing to make a fuss about.

He reached his door, opening it only to stop in surprise, his sudden stillness catching Gaius' attention.

"Is something wrong?"

Merlin stared into his room, before slowly looking over his shoulder.

"Um, Gaius... has anyone been in my room this morning other than me?"

The old man shook his head.

"No. Why?" He joined his ward at the door, both of them now staring at the array of items strew about the floor in there along with the bedding. "It looks no different from normal to me."

Merlin jolted, irritated.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I keep my room tidy now! If I don't it becomes a pain to find my herbs and stuff when I'm practicing that kind of magic." He gestured to the mess. "This... was all tidy when I left here this morning."

Gaius frowned, seeming to become suspicious about something.

"Come to think of it, things have been falling off tables in here fairly regularly all morning... Merlin, have you been fooling around with your magic again?"

Merlin began to grimace.

"Well, I was using some spells as chants last night, to help me get the rhythm of moving in those sword stances right. Most of them were spells to make things move or levitate."

Gaius let out a resigned sigh, turning and descending the steps to the main room.

"Then it looks like you've inadvertently fixed them to something and now they're hanging around... I'll purge your room while you're out, to fix it, but don't even _think _of complaining about the smell afterwards. It's your own fault."

Merlin cringed, remembering the stench in here after Gaius had told him he'd had to 'purge' a broom that thanks to him had developed a habit for randomly sweeping a section of floor all on its own every so often.

"Uh, yeah... I'll be off now. Got chores to do."

He dumped his sword on his bed, hurrying out of the main door and leaving Gaius shaking his head in bemusement. The physician then muttered to himself a little, gathering a specific mix of herbs. He put them in a small brazier and walked into Merlin's room, setting it on the floor. He'd not let Merlin see him do this, the boy knew he _used_ to be a sorcerer, but not that he had resumed dabbling in magic on rare occasions. This spell was a easy one, used by many a tutor of magical students, to clear the mishaps that sometimes resulted. Certain everyday objects, due to the materials they were made of or just from familiarity with the student, could sometimes catch hold of little bits of spells from amateur sorcerers. Thankfully, making them let go of unintentional and untutored magic was not difficult.

"_Ic torforlaetee gan iarraidh drylac._"

The herbs in the brazier started to smoulder, releasing a mist of pungent vapours that would fill the small room and banish any spells that hadn't been laid down properly, that is all small spells that were accidental. That task done, Gaius went back to his desk to resume researching that High Priest and his staff, a staff he now knew was called the Staff of the Dunaelfena.

~(-)~

Outside, darting down the stairs and unaware of the magic Gaius was using, the old man's ward had found himself almost bumping into a certain maid in the hallways close to those chambers. He had been in such a rush he nearly didn't see her in time, and even so the past couple of days he'd been trying to avoid her.

Since he was responsible for Morgana thinking her prophetic dream was just a nightmare, that she'd been overreacting, and that Gwen too had been caught up in that. He felt a bit guilty about it, especially seeing as Gwen had stood by Morgana even when there was the possibility the noblewoman really could see the future, a form of magic. It had made him realise that were he to tell Gwen about himself, she'd be surprised, but she'd still trust him and keep his secret. Lying to Morgana would make taking to her a bit awkward for a while, should the topic of conversation ever turn to the stuff about Sophia.

Faced with the maid now, and not wanting that subject to crop up, he pasted an apologetic smile on his face while also making sure to look cheerful.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Gwen, who had jumped back a step to avoid being bumped into, just smiled.

"It's fine, it happens all the time in this castle." She noticed his cheerfulness. "You seem to be in a good mood. What happened?"

Merlin grinned.

"That's because I got Arthur to do me a favour, in return for getting put in the stocks to cover for him. I can't believe I actually managed to talk him into it."

Gwen, a bit surprised and sceptical of the idea too.

"You did? What did you ask him?"

Merlin folded his arms, raising his head proudly like he was trying to show off a bit.

"He's giving me a few lessons on how to properly use that sword you and your father gave me." He relaxed from that posture, now both looking and feeling a bit sheepish to admit this to her. "I um, wanted to be able to do it justice, and not wave it about like an idiot, so I used the chance to talk Arthur into it."

Gwen blinked in surprised for a moment, before regarding him clearly touched by his words as she began to smile.

"Oh, Merlin. Thank you for thinking like that, just make sure you don't hurt yourself with it."

Merlin winced, replying with false sarcasm.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He chuckled. "Arthur says I'm not actually half bad for a raw beginner. I get the impression he's seen worse."

Gwen nodded in amusement.

"I should think he probably has, given that he regularly inspects the new recruits joining the regular part of the army. The last time he did that, before you arrived here, it was the talk of the castle staff that it had been a particularly bad batch. He got back from the garrison with a frown that could have curdled milk."

"Doesn't he look like that all the time?"

She stared at him for his joke, before bursting out laughing.

"_Merlin_. I honestly don't know how you haven't gotten yourself fired yet, for the way you talk about him."

Merlin grinned.

"It's because he knows I'm only joking, and firing me would mean admitting that he _cares_ what I say about him. He won't do that, because it would be like me winning."

Whatever remark she might have made to that was interrupted by a crash from a small nearby storeroom, the two of them hurrying around the corner to it and looking in. Several things had fallen off the shelves in there, and the stack of brooms and mops in the far corner had fallen over into a pile on the floor.

Gwen just shook her head and started to put everything right.

"Looks like one of the servants has been getting sloppy in putting things away properly. How hard is it to stack things so they won't fall?"

She didn't notice Merlin's nervous expression, or the way he gulped. She had no idea of the sinking feeling he had that his 'accidental magic' in the nearby rooms one floor up was to blame.

He quickly helped her sort out the mess, before hurrying away to do his chores for the rest of the day. But he kept coming back to the storeroom every so often, finding it strewn about again two more times before evening came. And to make his nerves worse, that night, when he was trying to sleep, his uneasy slumber kept being disturbed by random objects moving around his room, causing him to roll over disgusted that it looked like Gaius' purge of the chamber hadn't worked. Which meant that in the morning he was going to get told off for messing around with magic... again.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Whistles innocently) Hee hee :)**


	42. Staff of the Sidhe 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, someone is making an early appearance in this one. I wasn't about to wait until the Season 2 eps to introduce him XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Machinations of Cedric (Merlin OST) A Place in Heaven (by ****Two Steps From Hell)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 42: Staff of the Sidhe ~Part 3~

The sound of the rooster crowing at the hint of false dawn, was _not_ something Merlin had been looking forward to. Whereas yesterday he'd leapt from his bed, this time he hesitated with the groan of a young man who had gotten far less sleep than he'd wanted. In fact, had it not meant missing the lesson with Arthur, then he would have settled for being told off for being late for even just a few minutes more rest.

He started to sit up, eyes scrunched closed as he rubbed at them, only to fly open wide when something slapped into his face.

He flinched, staring down at the boot which now sat in his lap, and barely ducked in time when its partner followed it a matter of seconds later. He stared at them, at a loss, until almost horrified he looked around at his room.

There were things all over the floor, but far worse were the dozen or so items that were _floating_ in mid-air. A candle over near the window was spontaneously lighting itself and going out again every few seconds, and a random cloth had seemingly decided to dust his closet.

In a panic, he pointed at it and shouted.

"Stop that!"

The cloth dropped to the floor, and all of a sudden he felt the eerie prickling of the hairs on his neck standing on end. He began to point to other things, telling them, without using magic, to return to where they should be, and one after the other they did it, while somewhere a short distance beneath him he sensed the shiver of magic.

He rolled off his bed and reached under it, lifting the section of floor and pulling out the staff. He then frowned at it, before pointing to the last item still floating. This time at his verbal command, he felt the staff buzz in his grip almost in protest, like a small child having been told off for doing something it shouldn't be, and that confirmed his worst fears.

He shoved the staff back under his bed and burst out of his room, the slam of his wooden door jolting Gaius awake even before his ward got to him and started to shake him... And it wasn't like the main chamber was any better than the smaller room had been.

Gaius went wide-eyed at the sight of things strewn about the floor, and others floating, in a visible gradient of fewer items the further away from the other room it was.

"What in the name of... _Merlin!_"

The warlock shook his head.

"Gaius, I'm pretty sure that this isn't me. My room was the same, but it stopped when I told it to." He gestured to several of the floating objects. "Return to your tables."

The items obeyed, Gaius now staring at his ward.

"How is this possible? You're not using magic."

Merlin was still commanding things to stop floating, before pausing to glance at the physician.

"It was worse than this in my room, and look... The closer to my room, the more things there are floating. And _what's_ in my room that wasn't there before?"

"The staff!"

Merlin nodded, finishing with the last of the items and grimacing.

"I can't skip on that lesson with Arthur, but I _need_ you to find something useful about that thing. Some stuff fell over in the storeroom on the floor _below_ us yesterday, and if this keeps up then things in there could be _floating_ by this time tomorrow."

Gaius started to frown.

"We have to get rid of the staff then!"

"But _where?_ I can't just dump it where it can cause trouble, or someone might find it and use it against Camelot. I can't!" Merlin was starting to get frustrated. "The weird thing is, it's obvious the thing is listening to my commands, but at the same time it seems to be _copying_ my magic. The things I've used since I got back from the lake. It's just lucky I haven't used any fire spells other than lighting a candle. So if any candles in here start spontaneously lighting themselves and then going out again, you know what it is."

Gaius now wore an expression of incredulity.

"It's _copying_ you?"

Merlin nodded, completely serious.

"Well that's what it looks like, because none of what was happening in my room just now, were things I haven't done with magic in the past couple of days. Including my boots flying through the air towards me, except yesterday they landed on the floor, not in my face." He returned to his room, dressed, and grabbed his sword from where he'd left it yesterday before heading for the door. "I have to go or I'll be late. I'll make sure nothing is happening in the store room as well. Just _find_ something about how we can stop this, before it gets me caught."

Gaius stared after him, before he immediately left as well to head for the Hall of Records. It was with great thanks that he knew Geoffrey never asked what books it was he was borrowing from the non-secure sections, although at this time of morning the man would hopefully not be there at all.

~(-)~

"All right, Merlin. What's wrong?"

Merlin flinched, grimacing as he picked up the sword he had just dropped. Worries about spontaneously floating objects, that could result in him getting caught and sent for execution, were not necessarily the best thing to have on your mind when swinging around a sharp metal tool of maiming.

He kept his eyes fixed on the hilt, a finger tracing the letters of his name.

"Uh, nothing. Everything's fine."

Arthur gave him a long look, a long _knowing_ look. His tone was almost teasing.

"Oh, come on, Merlin. It's obvious you're hiding something. Go on, you can tell me."

"No no, really, it's nothing."

He still refused to look at Arthur, and for once the prince's denseness did something it rarely did... It did something useful. The prince walked over to Merlin, slapped a hand onto his shoulder, and smirked.

"You're afraid I'm going to tell you off. For heaven's sake, Merlin, I'm not going to throw you in the stocks for doing something stupid... It's far too amusing watching you make an idiot out of yourself."

Instant save... There were times when Arthur's dismissive attitude was a blessing, it made pushing odd things past him far too easy.

Merlin finally lifted his head, looking a bit tentative.

"Well, um, Gaius needed some help sorting out his inventory. He would have asked for you to loan me to him for the second half of today, but with you giving me these lessons he didn't want to impose. But I, um..."

"You wanted to ask me anyway." Arthur chuckled, shaking his head. "Merlin, Gaius is the Court Physician, and you're his ward. You know how he works better than anyone else in Camelot, and if he needs you to help him for one afternoon it would be petty of me to begrudge him." He turned away, resuming the stance and position of the strike he'd been showing him. "Now back to the lesson, and concentrate this time. You can go help Gaius this afternoon so long as you get all your main chores done, and still bring me my evening meal. You can catch up with the rest tomorrow."

Merlin managed a weak smile.

"Uh yeah, thanks."

He began to copy the drill, unaware of the thoughts going through Arthur's head. The prince was watching him carefully, correcting mistakes with an occasional brisk word or a demonstration, but his mind wasn't really on the lesson. While these lessons would help Merlin, he would still be woefully inadequate as a swordsman by any standards unless some regular practice could be arranged for him. Giving the servant a load of theory to go over on his own would not prepare him for a real fight, and that left a dilemma... Who to ask? He couldn't do it himself, as the Prince of Camelot it was bad enough him doing this much. He could get away with this as just being something done on a whim, but no more than this.

He began to think it through, even as he continued the lesson. Morgana had helped Merlin with his riding, and as a result it was something the servant was now quite good at. Morgana's maid, Gwen, and Bern, had shown Merlin how to do things around the castle during his first few weeks on the job. As a result, for all this general attitude, it could not be denied that his duties were carried out to the expected standards even if he was flippant with his words and sarcasm. But if he wanted Merlin to actually be passable with a sword, just in case he had to grab a blade in an emergency, he didn't want the idiot getting himself killed by thinking practicing alone would be enough. He needed someone to spar with, for an hour or so, once a week, and it needed to be someone who could be trusted to keep his mouth shut about the fact it was arranged.

He was still musing about it after the lesson had ended and the two of them had returned to the castle. Was still musing about it while he dealt with the small pile of reports his father had deigned to have him deal with today. It needed to be someone he respected, but who wouldn't be offended by being asked to spar with a servant. And it also needed to be someone who he often rode out on patrol with.

That was when it came to him, a slow smile spreading across his face as he leaned back in the chair at his desk. He knew the perfect man for the job, a man who shared a connection and a sort-of friendship with Morgana's maid. It was perfect.

Arthur quickly finished off the reports, heading out to pass the replies to the relevant clerk for distribution, before changing direction and setting off for when the man in question was assigned to oversee the manning of the castle walls today. It didn't take long to find him, the man with longer and darker blond hair than his how, approaching him with a small nod of greeting.

"Sire. Do you wish to speak to me?"

Arthur stood there, beside the knight who, other than himself, was second youngest to attain the rank. He'd been sixteen when knighted, and this man, Sir Leon, had been seventeen when he achieved that goal. Since then, despite an age difference of almost ten years, they were good friends.

"Leon, I'm here on something of a personal matter, one that requires a little discretion."

The knight frowned a little.

"You know you can trust me, Sire. Speak, and I will do what I can to assist you."

The prince paused for a moment, before stepping closer and lowering his voice.

"This is to stay between you, and me. As you are no doubt aware, the past three mornings I've been showing my manservant some basic sword skills. He was given a sword by a friend of his, Gwen and her father, and is determined to learn to use it. But I cannot teach him for more that I've already agreed to, which is one more lesson tomorrow and that's it. He has the potential to be decent with a blade, should he keep practicing what I've shown him on his own... But he's going to need some regular practical combat experience or it will all be fairly pointless."

Leon's frown deepened a little.

"Are you sure this is appropriate? He's a servant. What would your father think?"

Arthur took a deep breath, knowing how bold this was going to sound.

"He can think whatever he likes. But if I'm going to have a manservant, who seems _determined _to throw himself into trouble in some sort of misguided attempt to try protect me, then I think it's prudent that the aforementioned servant _actually _have some idea of what to do. I trust Merlin's morals, and know he would never betray me, and that means I know I can trust him to be another, if amateur, blade protecting my back. He's shown me great loyalty already, and I'm going to reward that loyalty with due respect. I just can't be seen to be doing this openly." He gave Leon a long look. "You're the only one I can trust to do this tactfully. I'm going to suggest to Merlin that he practice his sword drills down at the training field once a week, and if you just _happen_ to be there when he does..."

Leon remained silent for several seconds, before nodding once.

"I understand, Sire... And it will be interesting to get to better know the manservant who has already seemed to make an impression on a number of important people."

Arthur grimaced a little.

"Yes, Morgana. She and Gwen seem to have... struck up a _friendship_ with him, regardless of how much my father might disapprove of her being that casual with him. But, as we both know, Morgana does have a tendency to be wilful. Merlin seems to be her current charity case."

Silence fell, before Leon turned slightly in preparation of returning to his duties... Choosing not to voice that Merlin seemed to be someone else's 'charity case' as well.

"Well, Gwen has spoken highly of him, and he's clearly made a good impression on you as well. Gwen has always been a good judge of character, even during my youth when she was just a child and her mother served my family. I will do as you ask. Just tell me when to expect Merlin to be at the training field, and I shall endeavour to arrive at a similar time for some 'practice' of my own."

"Thank you, Leon."

Arthur watched the knight walk away before turning and doing the same. Now he could rest easy that Merlin would have a practice partner, but without anyone knowing _he'd _arranged it.

~(-)~

The sun had not long passed zenith, the streams of light from the windows marking the passage of time in their passage across the floor. Almost a dozen books were laid out around him, as he poured through them for even the slightest hint of something helpful.

At least, that was what he did when he wasn't walking across the room to stop something from floating.

Seeing another bowl rise up into the air, Gaius let out an irritated sigh and went over to it. He'd quickly found that when he pushed something back down again, the spell holding it in the air would end. While the staff did indeed seem to be mimicking Merlin's magic, it didn't appear to be very good at it.

He returned to his desk, resuming reading until the door burst open and Merlin came charging in.

"I've got the afternoon off, except for taking Arthur his evening meal. He thinks you need my help to sort out your inventory."

Gaius felt a moment of relief, rising to his feet.

"Good, then you can start reading through this lot. I delayed going out on my rounds, but if I wait much longer someone may come looking to see where I am, and I doubt we want anyone walking in here while something is in the air."

Merlin winced.

"Nope, definitely not." He took Gaius' position at the table, sitting down in the now vacated chair. "What am I looking for?"

The physician was already grabbing his bag of medicines.

"You're looking for any entry mentioning the Staff of the Dunaelfena; Staff of the Mountain Fairies. I've found several mentions so far, but unfortunately none of them said anything about how it worked. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He hastened out of the room, leaving Merlin to the task of flipping through book after book, and page after page of text and pictures. He had one advantage over Gaius though, in that he didn't have to get up to stop things floating. He just pointed to them and gave them an order, and they returned to where they had come from. Even so, certain things began to irritate him, like the candles. Sick of them spluttering into life and going out again, he dumped them into a bucket of water to bring an end to that seeing as he could always dry the wicks out later. Only a couple of candles were kept out, for when it got dark, but he directed a stern magical command at them not to catch light unless by mundane means.

A few hours later Gaius returned, and soon it was _his_ turn to go out to deal with a necessary chore. He dealt with Arthur's supper and the minor evening chores, with as much pace as he could without making it seem he was in a rush. But even with his shortcut between there and the kitchens, it was still over half-an-hour before he made it back to the physician's chambers.

They kept reading, occasional mutters of frustration and disgust coming from them both, until a certain warlock spotted something when fighting back a yawn.

Merlin blinked, reading it again, the words on the page causing a surge of excitement.

"Gaius! Look at this!"

"What have you found?"

Gaius came over, Merlin pointing to the section of text.

"It's about when that priest was given that staff. It says here that, when he was given it, it had to accept him as its master and then he had to _bind _it to his will so that it would do no magic unless at his command... Otherwise, the Dunaelfena warned him that it would cause 'calamity'." He pointed at a bowl that had just started to float. "I think random spells being copied and repeated can be classed as calamity. Return to table."

The bowl did as commanded, Gaius eyeing it.

"Indeed."

Merlin was now fidgeting with eagerness.

"I get it now! I know why this is happening!"

Gaius glanced at him, a bit puzzled.

"I'm glad _you _seem to, but if you would care to enlighten me because I fail to see how this helps us."

Merlin started.

"The staff has chosen me as its new master! That's why its _copying_ me, and why I don't have to use a spell to stop one of the ones it's mimicking! Look at what else this says. The Staff of the Dunaelfena had no ability to draw magic on its own, but rather borrowed a small part of its master's ability."

He stood up and hurried towards his room, Gaius following him to the door and frowning as he opened the new compartment to get the staff out.

"What are you doing?"

Merlin laid it on the bed, before reaching for and pulling on his jacket.

"I'm going to go back to lake, to where I was when I first became this thing's master, and I'm going to make sure it knows who is in charge from now on. It's borrowing some of my power, and I'm going to lay down some rules. I'll be back in a few hours. Hopefully this won't take long."

He wrapped the staff in an old sack to disguise it and headed for the door, Gaius calling out after him.

"Be careful, Merlin. Don't let anyone catch you with that thing."

Hearing those words, Merlin had every intention of heeding them. Getting out of the castle and city wasn't hard, due to him becoming more inventive with his magic. Making the guards doze off while standing up, for a few seconds, worked wonders when you didn't want to mess around with random noises or other means of distraction. He strolled straight past them and ducked out of sight before the spell wore off, both guards simply yawning as though they'd done little more than blink instead of stand their with their eyes shut long enough for him to get past. It would never work on guards during the day, they were too alert, but the ones at night were fair game.

Leaving the city behind, and setting off at a run towards the lake, Merlin now became more aware of the magic coursing through the staff. He could _tell_ now that it was his, that it was being borrowed, and he could also tell that the staff seemed to be reacting to what was going on. The crystal crackled every so often, or a stinging jolt would run up his arm from his hand. The thing really _was_ acting like a petulant child, one on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum as it realised the fun and games were about to be put to an abrupt end.

It was maybe an hour before midnight when he arrived at the lake, removing his jacket and wading out into the water with the staff in hand. The lake was a place of magic, he knew that now, and it was also a place connected to Avalon, where the Sidhe resided. He was counting on that connection to help him bind the staff, but as he held the stave before him with both hands, setting his will against it, it seemed it might not have been the wisest course.

He could feel it now, the way a part of his ability to draw energy from the land was now tied up in the thing, and that part for some reason was now pulling in some seriously strong magic. It was instinct that had him start taking deep breaths, letting him slip into meditation, becoming aware of the power of the land all around him. The lake _screamed_ with it, and he had to fight not to gasp when he realised three ley lines converge upon this place. He was right in the middle of a well of power from the Old Magic, power that the staff was drawing on, and while a moment ago the energy he'd fell it pulling in had frightened him, his perspective took a sudden change.

Standing there he now found himself feeling an immeasurable sense of strength he'd not noticed before... He'd been _scared_ of what the staff was doing just now? Seriously, it now seemed utterly _pathetic_. It was like watching a snail creep along the ground, while _he _was a mighty falcon swept along by the rushing winds of sorcery. He could still feel the staff drawing in the power of the ley lines, but this time he could sense how puny that draw on it was. He couldn't get a idea on exactly how big his own was, but he knew it was _more _than enough to call this thing to heel.

He frowned, eyes still closed, and searched with his mind for the ties connecting him to the staff. He found them, maybe six or seven very thin... strands almost... that ran from him to the staff, and then from the staff out into the world. Well if those were what it was using to draw power, then they certainly belonged to him first and foremost. He systematically started trying to pull them in, borrowing strenght from the land when they resisted, so that while they still connected him to the staff they didn't go beyond it. If someone had asked him why he thought that would be the answer to the problem, he would have replied that it was just instinct. That was the way his magic had always been, and he was trusting it now.

The staff tried to fight him, he could feel it stinging his hands and arms in protest. He had given it access to the power of the land, however unintentionally, and it didn't want to relinquish control of that to him. It wanted to let the magic flow, unrestrained, but as Gaius would say, magic must be used with discipline. Well, the staff had been kept on a leash by Sophia, and it was going on a leash again whether the inanimate object cooperated or not. Without him, this thing would have no power to release into the world, and now the loan would have terms. No more magic, except at his specific command.

It seemed almost an eternity before he opened his eyes, even if in truth it had only been a few minutes, but even so he was startled by the change in the clearing. It was filled with a cloud mist, the surface of the water steaming all around him, and not only that all of his clothing above the waterline was smouldering and scorched even if he was untouched. That thought distracted him from how significant a thing he'd just done, as he trudged out of the lake muttering under his breath. He set off back towards Camelot, putting his jacket back on and grumbling about now having to go buy a new shirt.

Nothing distracts a young and low-paid servant warlock, from the triumph of dominating a magical artefact created by a savage race of fairies, more than the thought of said artefact forcing him to dig into his savings for new clothes. He'd only had this shirt for three _weeks_.

Arriving back at Camelot, he had to resist the severe temptation to knock the guards out instead of make them temporarily doze off again. As gratifying as it would have been to relieve his frustration, it would have been a petty use of magic and raise a massive fuss besides. No, he didn't want the alarm bells to end up ringing, not when it was past midnight and he had a sword lesson in the morning. No, he wanted sleep.

Gaius still awake and waiting for his return when he got back to the man's chambers, and the physician's eyebrows were raised at the state of his shirt, but Merlin just shrugged and showed him the now tamed staff.

"Now this thing really _is_ mine."

~(-)~

Ok, so maybe losing the shirt hadn't been such a big thing after all, not in the light of what he'd learnt.

Merlin glanced to the pale light coming in through his window, pulling on his only other shirt as he got dressed. The staff was now silent in its hiding place beneath his bed, all seeming 'individual will' having vanished from it overnight, almost like it had more been his own magic wanting to act out freely that had been played out by the thing. His magic was there, yearning for release, much as he yearned for the day he would no longer have to hide it, and he was now more aware of it than ever.

He glanced to his sword on the nearby table, silently willing it to come to his hand, but for the first time in his life he now understood how he made things move like that. Those strands he'd felt connecting him to the staff, he couldn't tell how many he had, or how long they were, but he sensed now that while they were how he pulled energy from the web of magic... They were also how he moved things.

He smiled to himself, closing his eyes when the sword reached his hand and he felt the ephemeral flutter of several of those strands letting go of it. When he cast spells, he pulled power from his surroundings, when he moved things, the power went the other direction. Out of him and along those threads, coiling around what he wanted to move and then moving it in the way he willed it. It felt much the same when he silently stopped the time of his nightshirt when he threw it to land on his pillow, forcing it to hover in stillness for a moment. And again, when he sped his own time up for a moment, it felt like he wrapped himself in those threads. But when he tried again, speeding his time using the spell he'd used at the lake, he pulled power from around him and not from inside like the silent method, and that explained to him why he couldn't move without breaking it. Moving disrupted the flow of power too much to sustain such a delicate spell, something that wasn't a problem when most of the power was coming from inside himself. It also explained why speeding his time up silently for too long made him feel sick, it was just the sheer drain on his energy. He was sure Gaius would be fascinated to hear him explain it, but it would have to wait until later. Maybe he'd write a book about it one day, once magic wasn't illegal anymore.

He left the chambers quietly, aware that Gaius had gone to bed just as late as he had. He didn't want to disturb his guardian's sleep, not when the increasing volume of the cockerel's screeching would eventually do it on its own. He'd caused a lot of trouble the past three days, even if it was accidental, and this was a small way of making up for it.

Merlin strolled through the castle, head high, completely unaware of the fact he radiated confidence right now. He was oblivious to the fact that Arthur noticed it, oblivious to that being the reason why the prince decided to end the last lesson by challenging him to a friendly spar.

The two of them faced each other, the prince regarding his servant with a thoughtful expression. Something about Merlin just seemed _different_, like something inside the man had clicked into place. His footwork was still barely passable, and his sword-work still cringe-worthy, but even as he went easy on him and dragged out the fight Merlin showed no sign of faltering. He had that challenging grin on his face, even when the weight of the armour he was wearing left him panting and sweating with effort. Every time he stumbled, he got right back up again. He was no real fighter, not in the hand-to-hand sense, but he had the _spirit_ of one. He'd seen a challenge, and he was going for it, even though he knew he couldn't win.

Arthur dragged the fight out for almost three minutes, before Merlin simply could not fight any more beneath the weight of the armour. It was then, when Merlin stumbled and dropped to his knees in exhaustion, that Arthur did something so profound he didn't even realise it.

He offered Merlin his hand to pull him back to his feet, just as he would do for one of his knights, and after a moment of surprise Merlin accepted it.

"Thanks."

In the instant of that clasp, seeing Merlin's genuine smile, Arthur now realised something. Merlin might be just a servant, clumsy with a sword and in general, but he truly was a kindred spirit. Even more so in some ways than any of the knights he called friend. The servant brought out something in him that had long lain hidden away, a kindness and a pride in those of lesser rank who served under him. He could not help it, and returned the smile.

"Come on, let's get back to the castle. I have a council meeting to go too in a couple of hours, and _you_ have chores to do."

Merlin followed him willingly, still grinning.

"Sure thing, Arthur."

Arthur blinked, at Merlin using his first name casually without even a trace of sarcasm for what was probably the first time _ever_ in his presence. And all of a sudden that was when he found himself _wanting_ to keep that 'off-hand' promise he'd made to talk the man into covering for him. Yes, Merlin was a servant, but now he realised something. Merlin already considered him a friend, even if he couldn't openly admit to the same... And for the first time, Arthur found himself _wanting_ to admit that. It was like, before Merlin had come to Camelot, there had been something 'missing' from his life, and now he'd found it.

A commoner and servant, unlike he who was a noble and a prince. They were complete opposites in that respect, and yet for some reason it was almost... They were always there when the other needed them... Like two sides of a coin.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Grins) Three things I liked in this chapter. 1: Leon making his appearance a full season early, well we know he must have been around lol. 2: Merlin figuring out how part of his magic works. 3: Arthur recognising that Merlin and he are kindred spirits, like two sides of a coin. That one plays a big role in the episode that follows this. Hee hee.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one :)**


	43. The Beginning of the End 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, I've been waiting for this one. Merlin is finally going to find out his other name :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 43: The Beginning of the End ~Part 1~

Swords clashed on shields and upon each other, their wielders circling, jumping out of range, or lunging forward for a strike. Back and forth they went, but rather than a sustained battle the older of the two kept stopping and bidding the other to return to his previous position, whereupon the same sequence of movements would be repeated over again.

The sun had not yet risen, the pale light of false dawn cast across the training field. It glimmered slightly off of the sweat on Merlin's brow, the servant using the sleeve of his padded practice tunic to hastily wipe it aside before it could drip into his eyes. Opposite him stood Sir Leon, one of Camelot's finest Knights. He still hadn't figured out what had prompted the man to offer to spar with him on the third morning of every week, although it had certainly been an irony that the morning he'd picked happened to be the same morning the man liked to come and do some practice on his own. He'd gotten Merlin to show him the drills he'd been taught, and then proceeded to perform those drills with him as practice for them both. When queried about it, he'd simply stated that doing the drills against an amateur was no less of a work out than doing them solo by himself. It made no difference to his routine.

Coming to the end of the current drill, finally doing it to the standard Leon was looking for, Merlin started on the next still puzzled by it all. A talk with Gwen, mentioning what had been going on the past month, had resulted in her saying she wasn't surprised. Turned out she knew Leon from when she was a child, and vouched for his general good regard of commoners. If she was right about him, then maybe he'd just done it to be nice.

Distracted by his thoughts, Merlin suddenly found himself kicked onto his rear with a slightly disapproving swordsman stood over him.

"Concentrate. This may be just a practice session, but that padding won't protect you the way chainmail would. You're not wearing a helmet either. Pay attention, unless you want find yourself injured."

Merlin winced, getting back to his feet. Well if he was being nice, then Leon belonged to the group of people who believed being nice was not going easy on someone when they make a mistake during a lesson.

"Sorry."

He took up his stance again, this time for a shield-less drill. He'd been shown a couple with a shield, but Arthur had concentrated on ones without. For that, he was grateful, because many of those involved swinging the sword with two hands... Something his abused arm muscles were eminently grateful for.

They continued for about another fifteen minutes, before Leon left to have his breakfast and prepare for his day's duties. And of course, he had to charge back to Gaius' chambers, change out of the padded tunic Gwen had made for him, and then sprint down to the kitchens to start _his_ duties for the day.

He enjoyed the practice with Leon, but that didn't necessarily mean he enjoyed being told off by Arthur for being late because of it. Arthur spared no sympathy if he didn't arrive on time, since according to him, if Leon could practice on the third morning every week and show up for work on time, then so could he.

Thankfully Arthur seemed to be in a good mood this morning, or at least he seemed to be in a good mood when he enquired if Leon had sparred with him again. Once Merlin had confirmed it, he just nodded and got on with eating his breakfast... leaving Merlin wondering if something strange was up.

He shrugged it off, continuing with his chores while Arthur went off to go on patrol. As soon as the prince was gone, a couple of quick spells, after a furtive glance out the door, tidied the room and bought the warlock about an hour he could spend reading his spellbook without anyone wondering where he was. Hopefully, Gaius would have left to go on his rounds by now, and wouldn't be there to tell him off for it.

Merlin was just leaving Arthur's room and heading for the relevant tower, when the shriek of a child echoed in his head as if from nowhere.

He stopped in his tracks, frowning, before following gut instinct and heading for the ground floor. He walked out of the main castle entrance and down the steps, still hearing the child's voice sporadically calling out for help, and descended the stairs to their base. He then stood there, frowning and looking around, until he spotted a small figure in a green cloak huddled against side of a stone bench in the courtyard.

The moment their eyes met, blue on blue, the young boy raised his head a little in hope.

_'Please, you have to help me.'_

Merlin stared, uncertain and startled, having seen that the boy's lips hadn't moved. And yet the words had been clear, and were undeniably his. Not only that, but there was fear in them as well.

That was when he spotted the guards hurrying into the courtyard, at the heels of the sound of the gates being opened. He heard one of them asking a passing man if he'd seen a boy, and looked back to the youth. He didn't know how he knew how to answer, he just did it. Speaking with the mind and not the voice.

_'Who are you?'_

The boy glanced in the direction of the guards, visibly frightened.

_'They're searching for me.'_

Merlin frown.

_'Why are they after you?'_

The boy took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes for a moment in terror.

_'They're going to kill me!'_

Merlin paused, eyes following the guards when they headed to search a pile of crates at the other side of the courtyard, before furtively hurrying to a small doorway set below the side of the grand staircase to the castle entrance. Once in the shadows there, he nodded to the boy and held out a hand.

_'This way.'_ The boy hesitated, Merlin gesturing to him firmly. _'Run... Run!'_

The boy got up, holding his left arm, and dashed towards him. He was barely halfway across the courtyard when one of the guards spotted him, a shout going up causing every other of them in earshot to race towards him. The boy reached the doorway, Merlin grabbing him and leading him into the maze of passages. He kept to the obscure ones, ascending through the castle and ending up in the nobles' wing.

That was when they found themselves cornered, Merlin could hear guards down their only exit, and more coming up from behind. There was only once place to go from here, and that was up the small set of stairs to the Lady Morgana's chambers.

He dragged the boy up them, bursting into the lady's chambers and closing the door, his back to Morgana when strode over looking irritated.

"Have you forgotten how to knock, Merlin?"

He turned to her, revealing the boy he held against him, both of them panting from the run.

"The guards are after him. I didn't know what to do."

There was a knock on the door, the guard beyond it calling out but not entering.

"My lady! My lady!"

During those moments, Morgana's gaze met that of the boy, who was on the verge of fainting and was actually starting to go limp. She shook herself free of it, and gestured to the far side of her chambers.

"In there."

Merlin didn't need telling twice, he practically picked the boy up and carried him to the curtained area in the side of the room where the bed was. He then yanked those curtains closed across it, Morgana waiting until the pair were hidden before opening the door.

The guard stood there, nodding to her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lady. We're searching for a young druid boy. We believe he came this way."

Morgana shook her head, Gwen visible in the room a short way behind her.

"I haven't seen anyone. It's just me and my maid."

The guard nodded again.

"Best keep the door locked until we find him."

"Of course. Thank you."

She closed and locked it as suggested, before darting to the screen along with Gwen. When they got there, they found Merlin holding the now unconscious boy, who had fainted within moments of reaching safety.

He looked up at her, expression holding a mixture of grim concern and a hint of anger, before he pulled his hand away from a long gash on the boy's arm.

"He's just a boy... and they..."

Morgana gestured to Gwen, who immediately went to grab a cloth and a nearby pitcher of water, and knelt down beside the two of them to take the boy into her arms.

"We'll take care of him, Merlin. No child deserves to be hunted like this."

~(-)~

"The druid was only in Camelot to collect supplies. He meant no harm. Is it really necessary to execute him?"

Arthur regarded his father, who even as he spoke was signing the man's death warrant. They're received a tip off yesterday, that a druid would be entering Camelot to buy herbs. The stall owner in question had been the one to give it, and had also given the signal when the man had arrived with a young boy in tow. Chased through the city, attacked and cornered, he had struck out with magic to defend the boy in his care, before enchanting the castle gates to start closing and sending the boy through them. By the time they'd been reopened, the guards caught only a fleeting glance of the boy fleeing into the castle passages and somehow managing to disappear among them. Everything that had happened, had only happened because the druid had been forced into it by circumstance.

But the king didn't care, magic was involved and that was the end of it.

"It's absolutely necessary. Those who use magic cannot be tolerated."

Arthur tried again.

"The Druids are a peaceful people."

The king frowned.

"Given the chance they would return magic to the kingdom. They preach peace, but conspire against me. We cannot appear weak."

It was Arthur's turn to frown.

"Showing mercy can be a sign of strength."

Uther turned, pausing in his departure from the council chambers.

"Our enemies will not see it that way. We have a responsibility to protect this kingdom. Executing the druid will send out a clear message." He set off again, speaking in passing as he did so. "And find the boy. Search every inch of the city."

Uther did not see the unhappy expression on his son's face, not that he would have cared. Arthur, having witnessed the consideration and understanding that Hargren had shown during that execution at Ulwin, now found himself disgusted at the offhand manner of his own father regarding this one. He had backed that man into a corner, as much as forced him to act with magic to try and escape. Killing a man who you had left with no other choice, even if he had used magic, was not justice.

He strode out of the council chambers, speaking to the first knight he encountered.

"Find Georg and have him arrange an extensive search of the castle, and pass word to the city guard as well. Search everywhere, for a druid boy in a green cloak. He has a wounded left arm, and is to be arrested on sight."

The knight bowed his head.

"Yes, Sire."

The knight headed on his way, while Arthur followed after his father. No time had been wasted in bringing out the headman's block and podium, it had been barely two hours since the druid man's arrest, but that did not matter to the king. He was already there, in the small chamber that led out to the long balcony above one side of the central courtyard, waiting for word that the man was ready to be led out. People were already gathering below, to watch the macabre event, and looking out the window at them entering through the castle gates, Arthur clenched his fists for a moment. He was expected to watch this, but he'd rather be anywhere else but here right now.

A guard soon arrived, informing the king that all was ready, and Uther strode out onto the balcony with Arthur at his side. But the prince didn't listen to his words, his attention was entirely on the druid standing below.

"People of Camelot. The man before you stands guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death... We're still searching for his accomplice. Anyone found harbouring the boy is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed as a traitor." The king stared down at the man about to be executed. "Let this serve as a warning to your people."

The druid looked up at him, unafraid.

"You have let your fear of magic turn to hate... I pity you."

Across the other side of the courtyard, Morgana moved away from her window where both she and Merlin had been stood.

"I can't watch this."

Merlin watched her as she hurried to the boy's side, the youth once again awake and his eyes wide with emotion as they met his. But he found that as difficult to endure as the sight below, that piercing and fearful gaze, and instead looked to where Arthur and his father stood. That was when he noticed something, something that no one not specifically looking at him would have seen... As Uther raised his hand ready to give the signal for the axe to fall, Arthur _closed_ his eyes even if he didn't move to turn away, and kept them closed.

That was when the king's hand fell, the sickening sound of the axe bringing an end to the druid's life echoing into the air. But for him that sound was drowned out by something else entirely, as the boy's mental scream of denial jarred his magical senses coinciding with the mirror close to him breaking as if struck.

Merlin looked to him, seeing the angry and tormented expression on the boy's face, Morgana holding the child close even as she was just as shaken by what had happened to the mirror. But she didn't let it make her fear the boy, didn't let that display of magic turn her away from him. Instead she hugged him even tighter and murmured to him in sympathy until he began to calm down.

That was when he was forced to leave them, aware that he would be expected for certain things and saying as much to Morgana. She nodded in understanding, thanking him when he promised to sneak extra food from the kitchens to feed the boy, and he left feeling much the same as the expression that had been on the boy's face. It hadn't taken much for him to pluck what had happened this morning from the castle gossip, and it didn't take a genius to realise that had the druid and the boy been left alone then none of this would have happened... Uther was just lucky that the Druids didn't hold grudges.

He arrived at Gaius' chambers for his midday meal, sitting down and starting to eat, until his thoughts ended up with him beginning to pick at the food rather than swallow it.

He glanced to his mentor, who having already eaten his food was working on something at one of the other tables.

"Do you know much about the Druids? I know I've met one, but I didn't really ask him much about his people."

The physician answered, still writing.

"I know a little, but likely not the sort of things you're asking. They're a very secretive people, especially now they're being hunted by Uther." He stiffened, his tone warning when he turned to look at his ward. "Merlin, please tell me you haven't gotten yourself mixed up in this."

Merlin shook his head, acting innocent.

"Me? No. Mixed up in what?"

Gaius walked towards him, wagging the quill he held in his hand.

"For someone with such a _big_ secret, you are a terrible liar."

Merlin dropped his spoon into his bowl.

"Well I haven't done anything."

"_Merlin._"

The warlock could see the genuine concern in Gaius' eyes, frowning a little before relenting and admitting a bit of what had gone on this morning.

"I heard the boy calling out. He was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear him, like he was inside my mind."

Gaius seemed to be satisfied by that, although he still looked concerned.

"Yes, I've heard of this ability. The Druids often look for children with such gifts, to serve as apprentices." His frown deepened. "While they're searching for this boy, you must be especially careful. Otherwise it will be _your_ head on the chopping block."

Merlin gave him a smile.

"I'm always careful. You know me."

Gaius turned away, after one last disproving stare.

"Yes, Merlin, unfortunately I _do_."

Merlin quickly finished his food and hurried out, getting Arthur his, and then heading out of the castle to collect the prince's shield from the armourer where he'd left it to be repaired. There were guards _everywhere_, searching everything, stabbing spears into hay carts and opening any crate large enough to hold a child. This was crazy, the boy couldn't be more than about ten years old, and yet they were searching for him as if he were some sort of hardened criminal.

He quickly collected the shield and took it to the armoury, before heading to where he'd stashed the food he'd added to Arthur's tray and removed on the way to the prince's chambers. From there he went straight to Morgana's rooms, the lady swiftly letting him in once she'd unlocked the door and seen it was him.

He looked to her, concerned.

"How is he?"

She sighed, heading for the far side of the room.

"He's sleeping." She paused at the curtain, looking down at the boy. "He's very pale. I worry he may have lost a lot of blood."

Merlin sighed as well.

"Has he said anything?"

Morgana shook her head.

"Nothing. He won't even tell me his name."

Awkward silence fell, Merlin wondering what to say until he started to say the first thing that came into his head.

"You know, for a moment there, earlier, I thought you were going to hand us over to the guards."

Morgana turned and stared at him, indignant.

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Merlin."

The servant went rigid, inwardly kicking himself as he began to stammer.

"N-no, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I meant, you're the king's ward... You're taking a huge risk helping the boy."

She sighed, looking down at the sleeping boy.

"I wouldn't see an innocent child executed. What harm has he ever done anyone?"

Merlin grimaced a little.

"Well, Uther believes he has magic, and that makes him guilty."

"Uther's wrong."

Merlin blinked at that statement, surprised to hear her say something of that kind.

"You believe that?"

He saw a moment of fear in her eyes, and knew she was thinking about her dreams. The dreams she'd been told, and supposedly convinced were just nightmares.

"What if... magic isn't something you chose? ...What if it chooses you?" He couldn't help it, the smile that rose to his face at hearing her say that, and she frowned a little in response. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shook his head, averting his gaze and looking at the boy instead.

"Nothing."

She regarded him thoughtfully.

"Why are _you_ helping him?"

He met her gaze again, seeming to think about it. He couldn't exactly tell her the truth, not the whole truth anyway. But he could admit to part of it.

"It was a spur of the moment decision. I saw him in trouble, and just knew I couldn't let them hurt him." They both looked at the boy again. "What should we do with him? He can't stay here."

Her words were certain, and full of resolve.

"We have to find a way to get him back to his people."

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: I can't help but think how significant this episode is, in the way Morgana and Merlin are effectively allies in saving Mordred. Given how much she trusted him even then, and in season 2, I guess I can understand why she'd end up hating him so much after he poisoned her. What could have been a strong friendship, horribly shattered by a cruel twist of destiny.**


	44. The Beginning of the End 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: It's actually surprising how angsty this one becomes for Merlin. I only really noticed how much as I was writing this and imagined what he was thinking during all those things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 44: The Beginning of the End ~Part 2~

The look of worry on Morgana's face was all he needed to see, when he arrived at her rooms near noon the next day, to know that something was wrong. He hurried past her when she didn't utter a word, arriving at the curtained alcove and kneeling beside the boy. He was pale, far too pale, and placing a hand on his forehead revealed the reason for that.

"He's burning up. How long has he been like this?"

Morgana's expression was anxious.

"Since early this morning. I think his wound may be infected." She turned to him. "We need Gaius before it gets any worse."

Merlin grimaced.

"We can't involve Gaius, it's too dangerous. Besides, if he finds out about this, he'll execute me himself."

"We need to get him out of Camelot, and we can't do that while he's sick. We _need_ a physician."

There was a pause, before Merlin come to a decision. He was Gaius' ward, and had access to his books and materials.

"I'll treat him."

Morgana stared at him.

"Merlin, do you even _know_ how to treat an infected wound?"

He sat back on his knees, glancing at her.

"Not exactly, but I'm a fast learner."

Before she could reply to that, they heard footsteps outside the room preceding a firm knock on the door. After glancing at Merlin, Morgana got up and closed the curtains across the alcove, going to the door while Merlin peaked through a small gap to see who it was.

When the prince walked in, she spoke with a tone of ire.

"Arthur, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

The prince didn't seem particularly interested in being here, a pair of guards following him to stand just inside the room.

"Don't get all excited, it's not a social call. I'm looking for the druid boy. I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your chambers."

Morgana glared at him, as if merely irritated, but Merlin knew that right now she would be calculating every word she said.

"You're _not_ searching my chambers."

Arthur faced her, clearly trying to be reasonable.

"Don't take it personally. I have to search the entire castle. It'll only take a few minutes."

She folded her arms across her chest, frowning, after directing a single glance to where Merlin and the boy were hidden.

"I'm not having you mess up my things."

"We're not interested in your things. I'm just looking for any evidence that the druid boy is in the castle."

Merlin, already very nervous, almost had a fit at that moment when he spotted the boy's boots near the foot of Morgana's bed. Quickly looking to check that Arthur had his back to the screen, he lifted them with a glint of golden eyes and silently pulled them through the air to the curtain. He quickly grabbed them, retreating back into hiding.

During that, he didn't really notice Morgana's comment about maybe the boy was in Arthur's chambers, since they were so messy he'd never know, and Arthur's reply that they were a mess because his servant was lazy. Merlin would beg to differ, they were a mess because the prince had a habit of leaving things dumped all over the room whenever he decided to look for something and couldn't find it when it was right under his nose.

Morgana was still goading the prince, with her remarks while that was going on.

"If you can't even find your own servant, what hope have you of finding the boy?"

"Really, I'm _touched_ by the confidence you have in my abilities, and as much as I'd love to stay and talk, the sooner we get started the sooner I will be finished."

She started to smirk.

"Then let me save you the trouble."

"Trust me, if I could find him I would."

She inclined her head towards the other side of the room, still smiling

"The druid boy's hiding behind the screen." Merlin almost choked at that, ducking back from his gap and going utterly still behind the curtain. And then he heard the amusement in Morgana's voice. "I'm sure your father would _love_ to know how you wasted your time by riffling through my things." Merlin could hear the taunting smile in her 'helpful' tone of voice. "Go on."

Arthur fell for it, and here was one of those times that him being an ass was actually helpful.

"So you can have the satisfaction of making me look like a fool?"

Morgana chuckled.

"From my experience, you don't _need_ any help looking like a fool. What are you waiting for? Take a look."

Arthur was now sounding very irritated, his boots thudding on the floor as he started to stride towards the door and leave.

"What don't you go back to... _brushing_ your hair or whatever it is you do all day?"

She called out after him.

"Bye, Arthur. Good luck with the search."

The door slammed closed, Merlin letting out a sigh of relief when he heard it. When Morgana returned to the alcove, he gave her a nod of admiration.

"That, was really well done."

She snorted.

"Please, it's not hard to manipulate him like that. His ego is so big, that it's a wonder he can see past it to where he's going." Her regard turned solemn. "Now, I think you'd better head off. If you're going to treat the boy, then you need to get some medicines while Gaius is out on his rounds."

Merlin nodded once and got up, leaving the room without another word.

~(-)~

The knock on the door had her rushing to it, the room lit now only by the candles. When he'd left shortly before noon, she'd expected Merlin to be back within an hour... Not after _half a day_.

"What took you so long?"

Merlin grimaced, carrying a cloth bag filled with clinking vials, hurrying to the alcove where the boy was.

"Gaius caught me with the book about herbs, and to cover I was forced to say I found it interesting and had got it out because of that... He was so delighted that I was apparently interested in learning the physician's craft, that he dragged me into a lesson on anatomy. I only got away because I had to take Arthur his supper."

Stopping at the table nearest the alcove, he began to tip the vials out of the bag. Watching him, Morgana was once again anxious.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Merlin glanced at her.

"I need clean water, and a cloth. The herbs I've brought are all supposedly good for infections, but I'll need to dilute them into a paste, as well as clean the wound. Did Gwen get fresh bandages?"

Morgana came back over with a bowl and a jug of water, nodding.

"She left them here before heading home for the night. I didn't let her stay, someone might have asked questions."

Once again she walked away and came back with the required item, Merlin nodding in thanks.

"Now, I just need to mix some of these together, and hopefully it will work."

"Hopefully?"

Hearing the edge to her voice, Merlin frowned at her.

"Look, I'm doing my best. We're both risking execution as it is, without getting Gaius involved. I won't put my guardian in danger when there's a chance I can treat the boy on my own."

She flinched, bowing her head a little in apology.

"Sorry, I know you don't want to get him into trouble."

Merlin sighed.

"It's fine. Could you start cleaning his wound for me? While I mix this?"

Morgana nodded, quickly moving to do as asked. It crossed neither of their minds that Merlin, a mere servant, was effectively ordering her around. All their concern was focused on the boy.

The cloudy green paste now mixed, Merlin hurried over to the alcove and knelt down, applying it to the now cleaned slash. Watching him, Morgana frowned.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

He sighed yet again.

"I told you, I'm doing my best."

Still anxious, but realising she was probably getting in the way, Morgana got up and headed for the other side of the rooms.

"I'll go get you some more water."

Merlin didn't watch her go, too intent on covering the livid red slash with the paste, concentrating on that until a weakened mental contact intruded on his mind.

_'Thank you, Emrys.'_

Merlin flinched, recognising the boy's voice, and looked at his face in time to see the child's eyes open and gaze at him half-focused. Mindful of Morgana being close by, he replied the same way.

_'Emrys? Why do you call me that?'_

The boy's gaze remained unmoving.

_'Among my people, that is your name.'_

Merlin felt a conflict of emotions. Surprise, confusion, and even a hint of fear.

_'You know who I am? How?'_ The boy didn't answer, drifting into unconsciousness again, prompting Merlin to lean close as he spoke aloud this time without meaning to. "Speak to me."

"I don't know if he can't speak, or he's just too scared to."

Merlin almost jumped in fright when he realised she was beside him again with the jug of water, covering it by busying himself wrapping a clean bandage around the boy's arm.

"I'd be scared too." Job done, he rose to his feet. "I'll be back in the morning with some more food for him. Good night."

Morgana watched him go.

"Good night, Merlin. And thank you."

He nodded once and went out the door, only now allowing his troubled thoughts to show in the form of a frown. There were still guards walking about on their rounds, but additionally checking all possible hiding places as they did so. It was somewhat ironic that the search made it so easy to sneak into the lower levels, due to there being no guards on the entrance to the presently empty dungeons. Everyone was involved in the search, none of the regular guard posts inside this part of the building were being manned.

He descended down to the dragon's prison, torch in hand, the idea of him being known to people he'd never met, gnawing at him incessantly. He wanted answers, and right now he couldn't go to Gaius to ask them, which meant the dragon it was... As much as he expected he was likely not to get the kind of answer he wanted.

He arrived at the ledge in the cave, peering around in the gloom, before hesitating calling out to the creature.

"Hello?" There was a snarl to his right, Merlin near stumbling backwards off the ledge in fright when the dragon revealed himself to be clinging to the cave wall in that direction. "Do you have to do that? You scared the life out of me."

The dragon smiled in amusement, before flying over to land on the rock spur near the ledge.

"The young warlock... No doubt you're here about the druid boy."

Merlin stared at him.

"How did you know?"

A small snort.

"Like you, I hear him speak."

Merlin took a step forward, frowning.

"Why does he call me 'Emrys'?"

The dragon regarded him for a moment, tilting his head.

"Because that is your name."

"I'm pretty sure my name is Merlin. Always has been."

The dragon shook his head at the young warlock's ignorance.

"You have _many_ names."

"Do I?" Merlin was thoroughly confused. "How does the boy know who I am? I've never even met him before."

The dragon remained fairly indifferent to the question, but answered it none the less.

"Prophesy said there would be some who would know you on sight, who would sense you upon coming face-to-face with you. That the boy is one of those, could be considered something of an ironic twist of fate, for there is much written about you that you have yet to read." He lowered his head, looking Merlin in the eye. "You must not protect this boy."

Merlin, having been caught up by the dragon's words, now stared once again.

"Why? He has magic, he's just like me!"

"You and the boy are as different as day and night."

"What do you mean?"

The dragon spread his wings, raising them ready to take flight.

"Heed my words, Merlin."

He surged up into the air, disappearing to a ledge high above, while below the warlock shouted out after him.

"Why should I not protect him?"

Now just as confused as ever, troubled by the dragon's words but not wanting to be influenced by them, Merlin left the cave and returned back to the castle above. Thinking about this further would just have to wait until morning.

~(-)~

Frantic hands bathed the boy's fevered brow with a cloth, Morgana unwilling to tear herself away from the now gravely ill child. Merlin's treatment hadn't worked, and now the boy's breathing was laboured and ragged, sweat pouring from his skin now that the fever had taken full hold.

She ignored Gwen when the maid tried to take her place at the boy's side, refusing to rest. She was haunted by the boy's plight, almost like she was haunted by that eerie moment she could have sworn she heard the boy call out her name. But Gwen hadn't heard it, the call most likely imagined due to lack of sleep, but she couldn't leave him. She couldn't rest until she knew he was going to be ok.

There was a knock on the door, Merlin calling out to let them know who it was. Gwen went over to let him in, the other servant passing a promised bundle of food to the maid as he crossed the room to the alcove.

"How is he?"

Morgana sounded grim.

"He's getting weaker. Whatever you did yesterday, it hasn't worked." She turned her head to look up at him. "We have to ask Gaius for his help." Merlin hesitated, and she stared at him like she couldn't believe why. "After all you've done, you can't give up now! _Please!_ If he doesn't receive treatment, he'll die!"

Merlin hesitated a moment longer, still torn by what the dragon had said last night, but he could not deny the plea in Morgana's expression. He nodded and left the room, hearing Gwen lock the door again behind him, and returned to Gaius' chambers to where the man was just preparing to go out on his rounds.

The physician noted Merlin's entrance, not seeming to find it unusual to see him back so soon after leaving to start work.

"The search for the druid boy is becoming a real nuisance. With all the security around the castle, it's taking me twice as long to do my rounds."

He placed one last item in his bag, closing it after musing to himself if that was everything. Merlin stood there and watched him, indecisive, before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"Morgana's hiding the druid boy in her chambers."

Gaius went stiff and turned slowly to face him, both furious and aghast as what he'd just heard.

"When you say that Morgana is hiding the druid boy, I take it that means that you're helping her."

"...Sort of."

Gaius was still angry, but there was concern now as well.

"Merlin, you promised me you wouldn't get involved."

The warlock winced, lowering his eyes in guilt.

"I know, I'm sorry." He walked over. "But I had no choice."

"Every guard in Camelot is searching for that boy, and you're harbouring him right under their very noses. Can't you see how dangerous that is? What were you thinking of?"

Merlin frowned.

"Was I supposed to just hand him over to the guards to be executed."

"You think you can save this boy? What happens if you get caught? Who's going to save you?"

Merlin's voice went quiet.

"Are you saying it's wrong to harbour a young magician?"

It was a low blow, and they both knew it, Gaius remaining silent for a moment although his frown didn't waver.

"The difference is that _your_ magic is still secret. Though it's a wonder how, considering how careless you are."

Merlin didn't look at him, stating the fact behind why he'd come to him like this.

"The boy's hurt, and really sick. I've tried to treat him." He took a deep breath, only now looking at his mentor. "We need your help."

Gaius regarded him solemnly.

"So now you want me to risk _my_ neck too? I wish the boy no harm, but it is too dangerous."

Merlin remained resolved, his doubts from a short while ago vanishing beneath the weight of his own morals.

"Well if you don't then we might as well hand him over to the guards, because he's going to die anyway." Merlin's expression now held his plea. "You didn't turn your back on me... Please don't turn your back on him."

It was a long moment before Gaius moved, going to his bag and opening it again. He added several more items to it, before closing it and heading for the door. Merlin followed, needing no words from the physician to know from his expression that he was at least going to check on the boy's condition. He only hoped now that seeing the child would awaken sympathy in the old man and lessen his reluctance.

Their arrival at Morgana's chambers was tense, the lady and her maid both flinching a little under Gaius' disapproving stare. But then the man followed Merlin to the alcove, and upon seeing the grievously ill child, Gaius knelt down beside him to check his pulse and pupils.

He then turned, still frowning, to look at the three young adults watching him.

"I will treat the boy, but as soon as he's well you must get him out of Camelot. And woe betide anyone caught helping him." He turned back to the boy, removing the bandage on the boy's arm and then nodding as if confirming something. "Well, that's one thing we know for certain."

"What's that?"

He turned and looked at Merlin, answering him.

"You're no physician."

The three of them left Gaius to his work, moving to a part of the castle where they could see the gate to the lower town. Every wagon going through it was being checked, and the sight of it made Gwen frown.

"The guards are searching everyone leaving the city."

Merlin glanced at her, even as he still eyed the gates.

"There's another way out. There's a secret door in the armoury, it leads to the lower town. I'll take the boy out that way."

Morgana shook her head.

"No, it's too dangerous... I'll do it."

Merlin frowned a little.

"I'm good with secret doors and thinks."

Morgana turned to him.

"If you get caught, Uther will execute you. The boy is my responsibility, I'll smuggle him out of the castle."

Merlin grimaced a little.

"Well you'll need a key for the door."

"Who has it?"

"...Arthur."

~(-)~

The prince was oblivious to the way his servant kept eyeing the rings of keys hooked onto his belt, oblivious to the glimmer of relief when the last one hooked onto the metal ring there was the set said servant needed. No, his eyes were only on the stew that Merlin had brought to him, stew that he proceeded to eat while Merlin retreated to a strategic distance and whispered ever so quietly.

"_Inbringe, cume mec._"

The ring lifted oh so gently from the hook on Arthur's belt, just reaching head height on the man when Arthur suddenly turned to look at him.

"Is there any bread?" The moment it happened, Merlin made the keys move to stay behind Arthur, but in the process made them jangle and caused him to frown. "What was that?"

Merlin pretended innocence, remaining casually where he was despite presently on the verge of 'having kittens' as the popular saying went.

"What?"

Arthur was still frowning, Merlin forced to keep moving the keys as the prince started to look around, causing more inevitable jangling.

"There was a sound."

"Really?"

Arthur stood up, the keys rising in the air to remain in his blind spot.

"What _is_ that?" His back to Merlin, he didn't see the warlock's eyes fixed on the keys and concentrating on flicking them about as he turned his head to search for the source. And the clatter of the keys continued with every move, until in increasing frustration he turned to his servant. "Can't you hear it?"

Merlin shrugged, willing to inwardly admit that this would be funny if he weren't in danger of discovery right now.

"I can't hear anything."

Arthur stared at him.

"Are you deaf? It's like a... jangling sound."

Merlin shook his head, like he didn't have a clue what the prince was talking about.

"Nope. I don't hear it.

Arthur turned when he heard the noise again, creeping towards the door while behind him Merlin was once again fully focused on the keys and levelling them directly over the bowl of stew. He then let them drop, watching them disappear among the liquid and pasting a blank expression on his face when Arthur spun round.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Merlin was now beside the table, Arthur still thoroughly baffled.

"A different sound, like a splash."

Merlin remained innocent, reaching for something from one of the plates and holding it up for the prince.

"Bread?"

Arthur strode out of the room, rubbing at his ears clearly believing that he really had been hearing things, and as soon as he was gone, Merlin used the spoon to fish the keys out of the stew and cleaned them with the cloth he'd left with the cleaning things in the corner earlier.

He dumped the cloth back into the bucket of water, putting a cover on the stew to 'keep it warm', and left after turning back the covers on the bed and stoking the fire in the hearth. With those chores done, Arthur wouldn't come looking for him.

He made a beeline for Morgana's chambers, the Great Bell now beginning to ring.

~(-)~

She donned her cloak in readiness to leave, the now awake and alert boy watching her. Gaius' treatment had brought down the fever and helped with the infection, but he'd also warned that the boy would need further treatment by the druids once returned to them. The boy was not the only one watching her, Gwen was as well, and seeing that, Morgana turned to face her.

"I feel I've put you in danger, without ever stopping to ask how you feel about it. I'm sorry."

Gwen sighed, shaking her head.

"I know what it's like to face execution, and I wouldn't wish it on anybody."

There was a knock on the door, both of them turning to face it.

"It's Merlin."

Gwen went to let him in, while Morgana went over to the boy and smiled at him.

"We're going to get you out of Camelot. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

Merlin and Gwen arrived at the alcove, the former speaking to the noblewoman.

"Are you ready?"

She stood up.

"Did you get the keys?"

Merlin handed them to her, showing her which was the one she needed.

"The door is behind a shield at the far end of the armoury."

Gwen spoke now, also determined to help.

"I'll pack you some food and water for the journey... Be careful."

The two of them left, to head into town to wait for Morgana and the boy. Gwen to her home to pack the food, and Merlin to the stables to prepare Morgana's horse. Giving them enough time to get clear and ready, Morgana waited almost a full hour before finally leading the boy out of her chambers. They crept through the castle, using the route Merlin had suggested, arriving at the armoury via one of the servant's staircases close to it. But therein lay the flaw in the plan, when a servant passing that way caught a glimpse of them entering the store of weapons.

The pair had barely made it out of the tunnel when the alarm bells began to sound, sending them fleeing in the direction of Gwen's house. Merlin opened the door for them when they arrived, grimacing when he did.

"What happened?"

Morgana turned to him.

"Someone must have spotted us."

Gwen hurried over, handing over a bag as Merlin closed the door.

"There's enough food for three days."

He turned to Morgana.

"Your horse is fed and watered. I'll take you to it."

Morgana shook her head.

"No, it's too dangerous. There's no point in all of us risking our lives."

"What about you?"

"I'm the king's ward. I'll take my chances. I couldn't live with myself is something happened to either of you." She headed for the door. "We must go."

She led the boy behind her, the child's gaze meeting Merlin's for a moment in passing.

_'Goodbye, Emrys.'_

Merlin shut the door again, facing Gwen and leaning against it, for some reason the doubts from before now returning.

"I hope we did the right thing."

Gwen bit her lip, worry written on her face.

"Well it's too late now." She frowned when he moved to go out the door. "Where are you going?"

He glanced back at her.

"To Morgana's horse. If she's forced to leave without it, I _have_ to return it to her stable before someone notices it's gone. It needs to look like she was working alone. And if she wants us to stay safe, then I need to be ready to make sure it does." He put on a smile. "Besides, if I'm out there and can provide a distraction, then maybe I can improve their chances."

"_Merlin!_"

He darted out the door, ignoring Gwen when she shouted after him. Following in the direction he would expect Morgana to go, he ducked into the shadows whenever guards passed by. The city was already swarming with them, and it was with a sinking feeling of dread that he realised the town was already locked down... There was no way out, not that she could get to.

He made a dash for where the horse was secreted in a blind alley, close to one of the main thoroughfares, and there he waited to find out the best or the worst, and it was the worst that he saw barely a few minutes later.

Arthur striding up the street towards the castle, a mob of guards behind him, and in the middle of them being dragged along were both Morgana and the boy. For a moment Merlin considered using magic to create a distraction, but then common sense and the woman's wishes overrode it. There was nothing he could do now without getting himself killed in the process, and he had more to worry about than just the boy... Even if right now he felt like a coward.

He stayed in the alley until the alarm bells stopped ringing, and only then used the cover of the darkness to return Morgana's horse to her stable. What would happen now, he just had to wait and see.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: So many good scenes in this one, even if the way Mordred stares at people is creepy.**


	45. The Beginning of the End 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'll be tweaking things a little bit in this one. The length of time between Mordred's last mental calls to Merlin, and him arriving outside the city walls at the end of the tunnel, was way too short to be realistic, but that doesn't mean the decision to go help will be any easier for him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 45: The Beginning of the End~Part 3~

"All this time you've been hiding the boy in my own palace... How could you betray me like this?"

"I would not see him executed."

"I have treated you like a daughter. Is this how you repay me?"

"I did what I thought was right."

Arthur remained where he was, head bowed, unmoving, almost as though not wanting to draw attention to himself during this confrontation. Last night, after investigating the armoury and then discovering the key for the door in there was missing from his belt, he'd headed out into the city expecting anyone but who he _had_ found.

Morgana, trying to smuggle the druid boy out of Camelot. Morgana, pleading to him to spare the child... Had he been alone, quite honestly he probably would have let her go, but in the presence of so many guards, so many _witnesses_, he'd had no choice but to have her seized along with the youth. That boy was now in the dungeons, and Morgana had spent the night in her chambers under armed guard.

And now she'd been brought to the council chambers and before the king, who advanced the length of the room towards her with an expression of anger.

"Do you think it right to conspire with my enemies against me?"

Morgana showed no fear, though, something Arthur had to admire when she spoke without hesitation.

"How can that child be your enemy? He's just a boy!"

"He's a _druid_."

"Is that such a crime?"

Uther was right in front of her how, glaring at her.

"His kind would see me dead, this kingdom returned to anarchy, and you would help them."

She took a step towards him, her tone becoming a plea.

"Then punish _me_... but spare the boy. I beg you."

Uther regarded her for a moment longer, before turning to leave via the rear entrance of the room, his words meant for his son.

"Make arrangements for the boy to be executed in the morning."

"_No!_" Morgana rushed after him, desperate. "Please! He's done nothing!"

Uther turned, his voice taking on the deathly quiet tone that bode ill for anyone who crossed him.

"Let this be a lesson to you."

She was still pleading.

"You don't have to do this."

The king ignored her, glancing to his son.

"Do you hear me? I want him executed at dawn."

Arthur nodded solemnly, but refused to look directly at him as he spoke after the barest moment of hesitation.

"Yes, Father."

Uther resumed walking away, Morgana looking between the father and son before hurrying after the former.

"What have these people done to you? _Why are you so full of hate?_"

When she tried to grab his arm, Uther turned on her and grabbed her by the throat, backing her into the rear chair at the head of the council table.

"Enough! I will not hear another word. Do not speak to me until you are ready to apologise for what you've done."

She shook there, shaking in fear, as the king stormed out. Arthur spared her a single touch to the shoulder as he passed, following his father. He agreed with Morgana, executing the boy was wrong. Children were innocent, were what they were raised to be. If those with magic grew up with the knowledge that even their children would be killed, was it any wonder so many would see the kingdom fall? Execute the true criminals, yes, but if the children were spared and placed in caring homes that would raise them to follow the law, then surely that would be better.

He caught up to his father in the hallway, falling into step beside him.

"Perhaps imprisonment would be more suitable for the boy... I meanm, he's so _young_."

Uther glanced at him, scowling slightly at the fact even his son seemed to be going against him on this.

"You would allow him to grow more powerful, more dangerous... Until he strikes against us."

Arthur frowned, not agreeing with this at all.

"But we don't know he's going to strike against us. He's yet to do anything."

"It is enough that his people conspire to overthrow me. It is harsh, but necessary. I take no pleasure in killing the boy."

This was a losing battle, he knew it, but he didn't want to give up either.

"Then spare him for Morgana's sake. She's clearly grown attached to the boy, and if you execute him I fear she will never forgive you."

The moment he said it he'd have his realised his mistake, even if his father had not practically exploded in temper when he stopped and faced him.

"I do not seek her forgiveness! _She_ has betrayed me!"

Arthur stared at him, disapproving of the obvious hypocrisy he could see in this.

"Yet you're sparing her."

The king glared at him, that same tone of voice he'd directed at Morgana, now warning his son.

"She has the promise I made her father to thank for that. The boy enjoys no such privilege... He _will_ be executed, at dawn, is that clear?"

He stormed away, Arthur watching him go in silence, before with a heavy heart he went to do as he was bidden... He went to call for the execution podium to be prepared.

~(-)~

The room knew only silence, a span filled with an aura of guilt and the anguish that went with it. Merlin stood there in that silence, Morgana standing stricken nearby in this room that yesterday had been safe haven for the boy.

"I promised him I wouldn't let anything bad happen to him."

Merlin stayed where he was, leaning on the edge of the main table, one hand absently rocking the chair beside him.

"You can't blame yourself. You tried your best."

"It's not enough."

He looked at her, seeing how she was tormenting herself. He'd been in a position to help her before, but now everything was different.

"He's in jail now, there's nothing more we can do."

She shook her head, walking over to him.

"I will not let him die." She was now regarding him, eyes pleading, and he realised right away what she would ask even before she uttered it. "Can I count on your help?" The moment she said it he knew a moment of conflict, the words of the dragon warring with his own conscience. In the end, he nodded, and she gave him a brief smile of gratitude. "Thank you."

She left the room, to where he wasn't sure. But he did know that it wouldn't be long before he ended up involved again.

~(-)~

Why was it all these things seemed to be happening now? Ever since that attempt on his life where Merlin had saved him, things kept happening that made him question everything. Things that challenged his view of the world, and tested his will.

Arthur headed for his chambers, wanting nothing more than to seclude himself away from this suddenly confusing world. Things had been so simple before, but now... Now he'd begun to realise just how heavy handed his father could be.

_Too_ heavy handed.

The moment magic was mentioned, suspected, the king seemed to lose all reason. It was a serious flaw, and one that had been displayed numerous times of late. He'd seen it spawn anger and hate, seen it spawn revenge from those with magic, and while the king might argue that it was those with magic who were evil, it did not change the fact that many of the things that had occured were the ultimate result of his _own_ hatred. Morgana had a point when she'd asked that, because he too now wondered why his father was so full of hate. Perhaps that druid man had been right to pity him.

Arthur sighed, pushing aside what he knew were quite possibly treasonous thoughts, but he wouldn't deny to himself that he'd considered them. It was like Merlin had said, it wasn't a crime to have an opinion, but having one so risky required that it best be set aside so as not to affect judgement. He couldn't let his personal feelings cloud his ability to make clear decisions, no matter how hard it was, but that resolve found itself immediately tested when he entered his chambers to find Morgana seated at his table.

He frowned a little, pretending irritation. Maybe she would take the hint and leave him to his thoughts, his tone laced with sarcasm when he spoke.

"Make yourself at home."

He closed the door behind him, aware that doing so didn't fit with that logic. Part of him wanted her out of here, but the other part wanted to know why she she had come... Even if he already knew.

She confirmed it when she spoke.

"You can't let your father execute the boy."

Arthur removed his coat, dumping it by the door.

"You're lucky he's not executing _you_." He headed towards her. "Are you telling me, that he really was behind the screen when I came to search your chambers?"

She nodded mutely, the prince more annoyed at himself than her. But she was reading into his agitated motions far more than he would like, and was spot on with her observations.

"I know you think your father is wrong to execute him."

Having finished unbuckling his sword, Arthur dropped it on the table.

"What I believe, doesn't matter. My father's made up his mind, and won't be talked out of it. I should know... I _tried_."

Hearing that, she rose to her feet.

"Then the time for talking is over."

Arthur sighed.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not going to happen."

"We _have_ to get the boy back to his people!"

"No. Forget it."

"I can't believe you'd let an innocent child die!"

Arthur turned to her, solemn.

"It's too late. He's been _caught_. I have no choice."

Morgana stared at him, disappointed.

"And this is how you'll rule when you are king... Using the law to make excuses when it's too hard to do the right thing." Arthur once again met her eyes with his, now listening to her words. "You're not like your father."

Arthur shook his head.

"I will not betray him."

"If I know you at all, you won't stand by and let this happen... Please. If you won't do this for the boy, then do it for me."

There was a long moment of silence between them, Arthur torn between obeying his father's will and following his own. He admitted to himself, he disliked the harshness he father often showed. Disliked his lack of mercy. Maybe, just this once, he would rebel... Just this once.

He sighed, making his decision, and immediately feeling like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"All right."

Morgana's expression filled with hope and joy at his answer.

"Thank you! Arthur, I..."

He interrupted her, sitting down in the chair Morgana had been seating in when he arrived.

"But I make no guarantees. There's another way out of the castle, directly out of the city, but I'll require help. The burial vaults lead outside the walls, I can take the boy that way, but I'll need someone to pull the grate off the exit or we'll be..."

The door of the room opened, Merlin walking in and pausing when he saw the two had clearly been talking.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Arthur frowned a little.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with. Make yourself useful and go muck out my horses."

"Wait." Morgana stopped him, looking at the servant. "I trust Merlin."

Seeing she was serious, Arthur waved Merlin in and waited for the man to close the door again. Once it was, he flatly informed him of what was going on.

"We're going to break the druid boy out of the dungeons."

Merlin gaped for a moment, before walking towards them shaking his head.

"You can't do that."

Morgana stared at him.

"Why not? Uther's going to execute him at dawn!"

The servant winced, having realised that for a moment he'd let the dragon's words do the talking.

"I mean, it's too dangerous. You've already been caught once, and if the king catches you a second time, he'll never forgive you."

"I'm not worried for myself."

Beside her, Arthur had turned thoughtful.

"Merlin's right. When my father finds out the boy has escaped, he will suspect you being involved."

Merlin nodded, agreeing with him.

"It's suicide."

Arthur spoke again now.

"You must go to my father, _apologise_. Dine with him. He cannot hold you responsible if you are with him when the boy escapes."

She turned to him.

"But what about you? You need me if the plan is to work. You can't do this on your own."

"Merlin will take your place."

The servant stared.

"_Me?_"

Arthur nodded.

"I'll be taking the boy out through the burial vaults. There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. Get my horse from the stables, and meet me there. There's a grate that covers the entrance, so you'll need to bring a grappling hook and rope to pull it off... If you don't do this, then we'll surely be caught."

In the face of Arthur's request, Merlin nodded, but that did not change the uneasiness he now felt. He left the room, heading without thinking for the bowels of the castle, finding his way to the dragon's prison to seek answers to the question the creature had not answered before.

He stood there on the ledge, torch in hand, and spoke.

"I need to know why you told me not to protect the boy."

The dragon regarded him, not moving from where he'd been curled up half-asleep.

"You seek my council, and yet you ignore it."

"Just tell me why."

The dragon lifted his head, moving to resettle himself slightly, and answered.

"If the boy lives, you cannot fulfil your destiny."

Merlin stared at him, confused.

"What's he got to do with my destiny? You said it's my destiny to protect Arthur."

"Then you have the answer you seek."

The words sunk in, Merlin shaking his head for a moment, conflicted.

"You're tell me, that little boy is going to kill Arthur?"

"It seems that is up to you."

Under the regard of those golden eyes, Merlin fell silent before once again shaking his head. This couldn't be right.

"No, you can't know that for certain."

The dragon remained resolute in his words.

"You have it in your power to prevent a great evil."

"There must be another way! The future isn't set in stone!"

"You _must_ let the boy die."

The two of them stared at one another in silence, until Merlin could bear it no more and left more confused and uncertain than he had before. What was he supposed to do? Follow his conscience or the words of the dragon. What to believe? His heart, or the tangled web of his own supposed 'destiny'.

Talking to Gaius, cryptically of course, didn't help him either. He decided to do nothing, his fear for Arthur's welfare greater than his will to save the boy, but even as he lay in his bed in the darkening of night he was haunted. Arthur would be sneaking to the dungeons soon, breaking the boy out and heading to the burial vaults. He would head through the tunnel, and wait at the grate... Wait for his servant to fulfil the promise to meet him there with the horse.

Merlin flinched, his thoughts intruded on by the sudden sounding of the alarm bells. Was it that late already? Had Arthur really already gotten the boy out of the cells? He clamped his hands over his ears, trying to shut the sound out, but there was one noise he would never be able to escape from.

_'Emrys? Emrys, where are you?'_ Merlin didn't move, biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut. _'Emrys, help us. Don't ignore me... Why are doing this? I thought we were friends.'_

So the boy could tell he was still in the castle, and that knowledge tormented him even more. Merlin sat up, hands still to his ears. Yes, he feared for Arthur's safety, but at the same time the druid boy was still just a child... Was it right to let him die, just because of a 'maybe'? Was the fact that he _might _kill Arthur one day, a valid excuse for letting him be killed?

To say kill him rather than risk that maybe... sounded an awful lot like Uther.

He lurched to his feet and hurried out, ignoring Gaius when the man watched in surprise. He headed straight for the stables, already reaching out with his mind to the boy.

_'I'm on my way.'_

It took him barely ten minutes before he was riding out of one of the small side gates into the castle grounds, having sent the guards there to sleep in his haste. He could wake them up on the way back, and worry later if they would notice. He may have chosen to save the boy, but he would not forget the dragon's warning. If one day the boy did come back and try to harm Arthur, then he would face that consequence and do everything in his power to protect the prince. But for now the boy was still just a child, and he would give him the chance that all children deserved. To forge a path of their own and defy what others say their fate will be. He would not stoop down to Uther's level.

By the time he'd ridden to the tunnel exit, nearly twenty minutes had passed since the bells began to ring, and the delay was evident in the manner that Arthur 'greeted' him from the other side of the grate.

"_Merlin!_ Where the _hell _have you been?"

The servant began to secure the grappling hook to the metal bars, grimacing a little as he made his excuse.

"I had trouble getting out of the castle." He saw the druid boy frown, speaking to him as he trailed the rope from the hook and to the horse's saddle. '_Sorry... I was confused, and afraid of what the consequences of this might be. But I'm here now, and that's all that matters.'_

The boy watched him, allowing himself to be pulled back from the grate a little by Arthur as Merlin prepared to use the horse to pull the barrier free.

_'But you're Emrys, you're not supposed to be afraid.'_

Merlin kicked the horse into a run, the rope snapping tight and the grate ripping free of the tunnel exit with a crash of metal and stone.

_'I don't know what your people say about me, or about what I'm suppose to do, but I'm still a person.' _He dropped out of the saddle, as Arthur charged over with the boy and hoisted him up to take his place. _'And no person is perfect.'_

The boy seemed to accept that, Arthur stepping up into the saddle behind him. The prince then looked to Merlin, oblivious to the conversation that had just gone on.

"If my father asks where I am, I've gone on a hunting trip. You'd better make yourself scarce, or they'll execute you in his place."

He turned the horse to ride off into the woods, the boy looking back to Merlin one last time.

_'Goodbye, Emrys. I know that someday we will meet again.'_

Merlin watched him go, heart still burdened with worry, but his conscience free of guilt. He then turned to head back to the castle, murmuring under his breath.

"And I hope that when that day comes, you won't make me regret this decision."

It would be late tomorrow before Arthur would return from giving the boy back to his people, and Merlin learn something that in all the boy's time in Camelot, none of them had learnt. The name the prince got him to utter just before they parted ways, a name that his protector would make sure to never forget.

Mordred...

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, I hope you liked my tweak of the end section. Early on, Mordred clearly has no grudge with Merlin, and I wanted my re-write of this episode to reflect the fact that Mordred would have had some idea of what Merlin should be like having heard all the prophecies. And of course, Merlin doesn't exactly fit those. For me, this first encounter between them makes more sense to me this way. Mordred a little disappointed that Emrys is so clearly flawed and inexperienced, and Merlin refusing to let fear of their supposed destinies make him go against his morals.**


	46. The Old Religion 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the sub-ep I mentioned a while back. Gaius and Merlin are finally going to have a long talk about certain things :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Merlin Lost ~Piano~ (Merlin OST Cover)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 46: The Old Religion ~Part 1~

That Merlin was troubled about something was clear, but what that would be was less so. For the past five days he had risen from bed as normal, tended to Arthur as normal, and practised with his sword on the third morning as normal. What was not normal was the unusual quiet way he went about it.

No witty remarks or sarcastic observations. No sly replies to reprimands by Arthur, and no smile, not unless they were forced. He'd watched him when he could, catching glimpses of him while doing his rounds, and every time it was clear that something was bothering him.

Gaius sighed to himself as he returned to his chambers, setting down his bag of medicines and heading to the hearth. He'd tried preparing a special meal last night, to cheer Merlin up, but it had been met with nothing by a forced smile and an awkward attempt to act normal... and it was starting to seriously concern him.

The physician set a pot of soup over the fire, moving to the table to begin cutting the loaf of bread he'd bought at the market on his way back. The sky outside was darkening, night drawing in, and soon his ward would return and try once again to convince his mentor that all was fine and normal... But perhaps he was trying more to convince himself.

Soon the food was hot, and Gaius took the pot to the table where he'd set bowls out ready, seating himself so he faced the door and waiting patiently. It was not long before Merlin arrived, his duties finished for the day, and after letting the youth eat his meal, the old man confronted him.

"Merlin, you can't fool me like this. What's wrong?"

The warlock averted his gaze, evasive.

"Nothing."

Gaius didn't waver.

"Don't lie to me. Ever since that druid boy was returned to his people, you've acted like you have a storm hanging over your head. You're making me _worry_, Merlin. Now tell me."

Merlin winced at those words, but still hesitated. He'd come to a resolve about being prepared if Mordred should return to do harm, that wasn't the problem. The problem was something else entirely that had haunted him since learning of it.

"That druid boy, he said something to me that... well."

Gaius gave him a long look.

"What?"

Merlin sighed, that feeling reflected in his eyes.

"He called me 'Emrys', and said that among his people that was my name. And then when I asked the dragon about it, he said that 'I have many names' and that 'there is much written about me that I have yet to read'." He looked to his mentor, uncertain. "I know it's supposed to be my destiny to protect Arthur, but..."

Gaius had almost choked at those words, at the realisation of what Merlin had been told. He hid his reaction, though, acting calm and supportive.

"To learn that perhaps many people know you are supposed to do that, that there are stories about you, is frightening." He rose to his feet, going to Merlin and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Go on, off to bed and get some rest. It's best not to think about it too much. I don't like seeing you so tense."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Merlin got up and went into his room, but despite his words the shadows still hung around him. The warlock had questions, many questions, but was either too afraid to ask or didn't think his mentor could answer them. But for Gaius things were no easier.

As soon as Merlin's door closed, he sank down to sit on the bench where Merlin had been, fear for his ward welling up inside him. How could this have happened? Hadn't he worked to _prevent_ this. To keep Merlin oblivious to the truth of his burden, rather than see him crushed beneath the weight of knowing it. But fate was a fickle thing, and events seemed to have conspired for this to happen... What were the chances that he should choose to save a druid child with the ability to recognise him? A gift it was foretold would be born into a select few with magic, the gift to know Emrys on sight.

Gaius sat there, thinking about the past few days. Merlin was slowly burying himself under uncertainty, and it had to be stopped. With that thought in his mind he left his chambers, striding through the castle until he reached and knocked on a certain door. The occupant of the room should not be asleep yet, or at least the light glimmering under the door indicated he was still awake.

The door opened, Arthur standing there in his nightshirt and frowning a little in confusion.

"What is it, Gaius? Is something wrong?"

The physician bowed his head in apology.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sire, but perhaps you are aware of how... distracted Merlin has been the past few days."

Arthur's frown deepened, and he invited Gaius into the room with a gesture.

"Well I can't say I didn't notice. He's been like that since the boy left." He sighed. "I tried to tease him this morning, threw a cup at him. He didn't even react, he just stood there. Normally he would have complained."

Gaius felt his concern deepening. For Arthur to be this frank, he must be concerned about Merlin as well. But that was in his favour, because the physician knew what he had to do. Merlin was in his care, and he had to take responsibility and help him find his way through this.

"I've come to ask if you mind me taking him out for a couple of days. There are some herbs I can gather while I do so, that require more experience than his to acquire, and while doing that I hope being out of the castle will get him to speak to me. I've tried here, but he is evasive." He sighed, looking to the prince. "I was aware of the druid boy's presence in Morgana's chambers, before she tried to get him out of Camelot... Merlin was helping her hide him, and approached me to request I treat the boy when the wound on his arm had made him too sick to move."

Arthur stared at him, startled.

"He was? You did?"

Gaius nodded.

"He was the one who helped the boy flee the guards in the courtyard. Apparently he saw an injured child, frightened, alone, and his conscience could not let him stand by and watch. He ended up fleeing into her chambers after becoming cornered, and she chose to shield them both from your father's wrath. However, the experience has left him troubled."

Arthur went quiet, pacing a little in thought, before he took a deep breath and faced Gaius again. Somehow he didn't find it hard to think his servant would impulsively risk himself for a while.

"I can understand his feelings, for I too have had some doubts about what I did, although likely for different reasons... Merlin can bring my breakfast as usual tomorrow, but I'll make other arrangements for the rest of the day and the day after. Having him out of my hair will give me some time to think as well, without his moping getting on my nerves."

Gaius bowed in gratitude, understanding that despite his attempt at levity, space was something Arthur needed right now as well.

"Thank you, Sire. I hope this will help the both of you."

He turned and left the chamber, returning to his rooms with a sense of reprieve. He had hidden certain things from Merlin for far too long, and perhaps now really was the time he needed to hear them.

~(-)~

Merlin fought back a yawn when he came out of his room the next morning, having once again had his sleep disturbed. By nightmares of countless people he didn't know, whispering 'Emrys' over and over and staring at him like they wanted him to do something. He'd jolted awake several times during the night, trying to avoid sleep but always succumbing and finding himself facing the whispers again. Mordred had reacted like he wasn't what he'd expected him to be, had reacted like he'd expected he would be some brave and perfect sorcerer who would lead the way to the return of magic. The idea that others might think that as well, and judge him because he wasn't... Was this what Arthur felt like when he had to hide his fears, and act the way people expected a prince to act? If that was true, then Merlin liked it as little as he knew Arthur did.

Descending the steps from his room his thoughts on that matter were interrupted, by the sight of Gaius packing an obvious travel bag. Seeing it made Merlin frown in confusion, that fact reflected in his voice.

"What are you doing?"

Gaius glanced at him, expression unreadable.

"_We_ are going on an overnight trip. Hurry and take Arthur his breakfast, and then get back here and pack some camping gear. He already knows, so you won't need to make excuses to him. Now hurry up. I'll have your breakfast ready for when you get back"

Merlin remained puzzled.

"But where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

Gaius pointedly resumed packing his bag, making it clear he wasn't going to utter another word on the matter. Merlin walked out after that, heading to the kitchens and getting Arthur's breakfast, before arriving at the prince's door and entering to find him already awake.

He couldn't help himself, and blurted his thoughts out the moment he saw him.

"Since when did Gaius tell you he wanted to take me out for a couple of days?"

Arthur leaned back in his seat at the table, nonchalant as he answered... Even if he didn't specify that it had been night when this had occured.

"He arranged it with me yesterday. Apparently he has something things he needs to get, and he wanted to take the opportunity to teach you how to do it as well. Probably so he won't have to in future."

Merlin stared at him, before sighing.

"Great, more things I have to sort out besides your mountain of chores." He set the breakfast tray on the table in front of Arthur, and sullenly marched over to the dressing screen. "I'll just get your clothes laid out and I'll go, and I guess I'll see you tomorrow when we get back."

Arthur watched him knowingly for a moment, before then beginning to eat his food.

"Bern will be tending me until you get back... It'll be nice to have a _proper_ servant in here for a change."

He'd expected a sarcastic reaction to that taunt, but Merlin didn't give him anything but a blank stare as he finished what he was doing. The servant then headed for the door, pausing at the threshold only long enough to bid him farewell.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sire."

The door closed with a sense finality, Arthur frowning in concern. He finished his food quickly, and went to stand at one of his windows, watching for when he caught a glimpse of a tall dark horse and a white pony carrying their riders past the gates a short while later.

~(-)~

"Where are we going?"

"Patience, Merlin. I'll tell you when we get there."

Gaius looked sidelong to his ward, who by fact of riding a horse and not a pony was seated higher than him. He would hold his silence on this matter until they arrived at their destination. At a place that the king didn't know even existed. There, everything would be explained.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, you'll find out where he'd taking him in the next chapter :)**


	47. The Old Religion 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time for the first part of 'the talk' :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Merlin Lost ~Piano~ (Merlin OST Cover)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 47: The Old Religion ~Part 2~

The sun marched in its procession across the sky above them, rays of its light piercing the canopy of the forest as they made their way beneath it. The two of them had ridden in silence for the most part, the elder of them leading the way, and the younger still wondering where they were going.

Merlin frowned slightly as he regarded his mentor's back, not knowing anything about where they were other than they were north of Camelot. The physician had stayed to the main road for the first couple of hours, but then had turned off it and begun to follow game trails through the trees, pausing at landmarks along the way as though to get his bearings. It was all so confusing, it was blatantly obvious this trip wasn't about gathering obscure herbs. Gaius had made an excuse to Arthur to cover for this, but why? What were they heading to do?

He didn't bother asking, he knew Gaius wouldn't answer, not yet. Instead he could only keep following the man, until they reached a narrow river where it flowed into the forest from the moors to the north of the city. They'd ridden most of the day to get here, to move out of the belt of dense forest behind them. And now Gaius rode with confidence along that riverbank, following it beyond where it emerged from a small canyon it had cut into the limestone of the hills.

The sound of their mounts' hooves echoed off the walls of the confined space, combining with the gurgle of the river in its rocky bed. The trail alongside it was narrow, clearly long neglected, but the footing was still sure enough for them to traverse it. For Merlin this was starting to become a bit unnerving, to combine Gaius' silence with this place. There was something here that he couldn't quite put his finger on, a feeling of magic yet there was no ley line nearby. But still, it lingered around them.

Soon they reached the canyon's head, like a large pit with its roof open to the sky. There was a grassy area to one side, where they tethered the horse and the pony, but by far the main feature here was the waterfall that poured out of the cliff a short way above.

Gaius walked towards it, to a ledge that wended its way up to the opening from which it emerged.

"Follow me. There is a small network of caves here. It's inside that we'll find what I've brought you to see."

Inside the opening, with the water rushing past mere inches from their feet, just a few strides inwards the walls smoothed out and the path became wider, and in the pale light from the cave entrance, Merlin could see two stone columns had been carved either side of it.

He paused in surprise at the sight of such an obvious sign of human presence.

"What is this place?"

Gaius stopped beside them, bowing his head.

"It was once a place of learning, for those trusted by the High Priests of the Old Religion. A man used to live here, one of those priests, and he guarded what was the greatest repository of ancient lore in our world. The Druids, as a whole, comprise amongst themselves the largest collective of it, but only here was most of it kept all in one place." The physician looked at him. "When Uther turned against magic, and banned it, the man who lived here left and took the store of texts with him. To where, I do not know, but there are some things that could not be removed from here."

Merlin caught up with him.

"What things?"

Gaius sighed, and his hand on a pattern carved into the wall just beyond the column.

"_Leohtfruma wece._" The pattern started to glow, light flowing through the carved scrolling lines and spirals down the wall and into the tunnel ahead. "Uther never knew about this place, which is why it is untouched. Had he known, he would have been sure to destroy it."

The old man set off down the tunnel, following the path now lit by the pale blue glow of the pattern on the wall. Merlin, followed him, both confused and curious.

"But you knew, and chose not to tell him?"

Gaius glanced back at him.

"There are some vows I made back then, that I would not break even for him. To hide the existence of this place was one such. When I became Camelot's representative and liaison to the High Priests of the Old Religion, it was an honour I had never expected. It was at that time I was told of this place, and bidden to come here to learn some of magic's most treasured secrets. It was a gesture of trust, one that in many ways I have betrayed. I am marked in the eyes of the magical community. For siding with Uther when he broke the friendship he once shared with them, there are few if any of them who would trust me now."

Merlin was now gaping.

"People with magic... Uther used to actually _talk_ to them?"

Gaius nodded, following the light when the passage turned off from the river channel and ascended a short way before heading steeply deeper into the ground.

"Indeed. Go back nearly thirty years, to the time when he became king, and Camelot was a staunch _ally_ of magic. Our lands are rich in its history, and nowhere else will you find more places significant to the Old Religion so close together. That is why his sudden change of heart ripped the core out of the magical community. Forced to scatter to the winds, much will have been lost by them. Much that once resided safely within this kingdom."

The tunnel suddenly widened out, Merlin staring in awe at what was before them. It was a vast cavern, ledges carved into its walls spirallnig upwards. Empty shelves and scroll racks were everywhere at floor level, the far end dominated by a stone table where the priest must have sat and presided over what had been here. But it was to one of the stairways that Gaius led him, following the path upwards around the room until they were very near the ceiling.

As they were doing this, Merlin regarded the array of shelves below.

"This was all full of books?"

Gaius once again nodded, a tinge of regret in his voice.

"It was. As I said, they were all taken from here by the priest and his allies, but they could not remove the oracle carvings." He finally stopped and turned, regarding Merlin solemnly in the pale azure light from the glowing engravings all around them. "I owe you an apology, Merlin."

Merlin frowned, blinking in confusion.

"Why? What have you got to be sorry for?"

Gaius took a deep breath, and pointed to a panel marked out on the wall close to them. It surrounded several blocks of text and images of two figures, those blocks further connected by a border that connected them the length of this part of the wall.

"'Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf. Swa sceal geong guma gode gewyrcean. Hine on ylde eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, ponne wig cume. Fromum feohgiftum on foeder bearme'. The Lord of wonder endowed him with world's renown. So becomes it a youth to quit him well. That to aid him, aged, in after days come warriors willing, should war draw nigh. With his father's friends by fee and gift."

Merlin was still confused.

"What does that mean?"

Gaius bowed his head.

"It's part of a prophecy, the first of several that are related. They are all written here, on this wall. This is the original, although the ones that came later gave the figures it speaks of, the names by which they are best known... That verse is speaking about the Once and Future King."

Merlin took a step forward, looking between the wall and his mentor.

"That prophecy is talking about Arthur?"

Gaius nodded, and pointed to the verse that followed it.

"'Dryht aciegan hine be seo mann. Bewerigend ond raeswa innan sweorcan gesceaphwil. Baed be unasecgendlic de ear ond upheofon, andweardian leoma to achaini dol hopa ond liss'... Fate doth call him to that man. Protector and guide in darkened hour. Beseeched by gifts of earth and sky, bring light to pleas for hope and mercy." He sighed. "...I don't think I need tell you who _that _verse speaks of."

Merlin's eyes widened at the implication.

"_Me?_"

Gaius once again bowed his head.

"When you were poisoned by the Morteus, while you were fevered, you uttered both of these verses. The first after calling out to Arthur, and the second after murmuring that you had to protect him." He looked at his ward. "I realised then just who you may be, and I both dreaded and feared that it was true. I said nothing, even after events confirmed it to me, and _that _is why I must apologise."

Merlin swallowed convulsively, almost disbelieving as a sense of anger welled to the surface.

"You knew I was the one from this prophesy? You _knew_ I was Emrys? You _hid_ it from me?"

Gaius grabbed him by the arm, trying to calm him.

"I only wanted to protect you."

Merlin wrenched free, looking betrayed.

"_You should have told me!_"

Gaius grabbed him again, this time by the shoulders, forcing the young warlock to look at him.

"How was I supposed to tell the one I see as being a son to me, that he faces a road of suffering, hardship, and violence?" There was fear for Merlin, in his eyes and his voice. "You are Arthur's protector, his shield against all that would destroy him. You will have to face such darkness the likes of which many would never see in a lifetime, and you will have to do it again and again. Arthur does not know the danger he faces, or the destiny before him. Everything, his path and yours, will rely entirely on _you_." He let go, backing up a step. "Ignorance can be a blessing... I didn't want you to have to bear the burden of knowing what lies in your future."

Merlin stood there, an uncomfortable feeling of fear settling in his gut, his voice quiet.

"Then why tell me it now?"

Gaius sighed.

"Because having being told your other name, it would only have been a matter of time before you learnt this anyway. Better to learn it from me than from a stranger. I could see that knowing there were prophecies about you was troubling you. That not knowing what they were was distracting you and leaving you vulnerable. Just as I hid my knowledge to protect you, I reveal it now to do the same."

Merlin stared at him, silent, before turning away and walking to the wall where past words of his future had been etched to preserve them for all of time.

Gaius left him there, to read them, and descended back to the cavern floor. He walked out of the chamber and back to their mounts, to set up camp for the night. Merlin needed time to think, and he would give his ward what he needed.

~(-)~

The day was growing late, the forest quiet as the patrol made its way back towards the city.

Arthur led the formation, in some ways relieved to be back home an din others dissapointed to be leaving the quiet of the trees. The patrol had been uneventful, and had given him time to think, but when it came down to it he'd realised there was one person in particular that he needed to talk to.

Morgana.

He left his horse to be tended by the stablehands and headed for his room, Bern helping him with his armour before he dismissed him with instructions to bring his meal to his chambers and just leave it there. The servant had given him an odd glance at the order, but had obeyed, and as soon as the man was gone Arthur left his chambers.

It took only a couple of minutes to reach Morgana's door, his light knock upon it resuling in her maid, Gwen, opening it for him. She frowned when she saw his expression, a nod to the woman sending her elsewhere.

"You can go home, Gwen. I can manage. I'll see you in the morning."

Gwen glanced between the two of them, but didn't hesitate to follow the instruction.

"Thank you, My Lady. I'll see you then."

Arthur closed the door behind her when she left, and it was then that Morgana gestured for him to seat himself at the table opposite her.

"To what do I owe this visit? You've been avoiding me, but that's not unusual. But visiting me like this? This isn't like you, it's too polite."

Arthur sat, for once not rising to her half-hearted taunts.

"Then I guess that's because I've never betrayed my father before... Something I did because you _asked_ me to."

She flinched, her expression becoming apologetic.

"Sorry, I'm just on edge... Dining with your father that night wasn't exactly comfortable."

Arthur frowned.

"What did he do?"

Her eyes held a glint of fear as she answered.

"When word came that the boy had escaped, he threatened me. He said that if he ever found out that I had been involved in it, the consequences would be severe... And that if I ever crossed him again, he would break the promise he made my father without a second thought."

Arthur was aghast.

"He threatened to hurt you?"

"Yes, and I could see that he meant it. He was furious, Arthur... But I don't regret doing what I did."

She lifted her chin in determined pride, and seeing it Arthur had to admire her for her bravery. There weren't many who would openly cross the king.

But even so, he folded his arms on the table's surface, regarding her sternly.

"Gaius told me something last night... You should have told me that Merlin was involved from the start, Morgana. While the initial choice to help the boy was his, I know that it was at _your_ insistence that he remained part of what was going on, and you dragged Gaius into it too. And then there's your maid, you're lucky it's never occurred to my father that she would have known the boy was in here. Do you realise how many lives you endangered with this?"

Morgana started to scowl.

"I know, I don't need you to lecture me! But I just couldn't let that boy be killed. Merlin, he..." She sighed. "Yes, I as much as manipulated him into getting Gaius' help. I owe him, and I won't forget that. He's only been here a few months, and yet already I can't imagine a Camelot without him. He's something that this place needed, even if no one but me seems to notice it. I look at him, and I know I can trust him... Truth be told, I can't remember the last time I met a person like that. He has a sense of honour that would put many of your knights to shame."

The room went quiet, Arthur tapping his fingers on the table for several seconds before he spoke.

"I know, and that's why I asked Leon to spar with him."

Morgana stared at him in surprise.

"_You_ arranged that? Gwen said that Leon told her it was just coincidence. That he'd seen Merlin practicing when he went to do his own, and offered to help him." She sat back in her chair, regarding him thoughtfully. "You've just gone up a measure in my book, Arthur. Maybe you're not as dense as you seem. Come on, tell me why you're here. It can't be just to talk about Merlin."

Arthur started to stare at his hands.

"It's like I said... I've never betrayed my father before. You did it openly, with pride, and I've done it cowered in the shadows... Wondering if I should have done it at all."

Morgana started to shake her head.

"Arthur, what your father ordered was wrong. Killing a child solves nothing. Only by showing mercy can this battle against magic come to a conclution. Maybe not the one he'd want, but perhaps the one that the people need."

Arthur raised his head.

"You think the people need magic?"

"I think that they need a _choice_." She sighed, solemn. "I'll say to you what I said to Merlin. What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you? It is right to condemn someone just because they are born to a certain path? You were born as Uther's son, his heir. You were born to be a prince, and you have been targeted simply because of that. You have committed no crime against magic, and yet your father's enemies would hurt you to get to him... That boy was born to the Druids, a peaceful people, and your father would kill him just to warn them... It's no different, and it's wrong no matter how you look at it."

Arthur frowned, agreeing with her words but still wary of opposing his father.

"Suppose you're right? What then? My father's going to continue doing this, he won't be talked out of it. I know."

"And he's just going to keep making enemies for himself, but you." She smiled at him. "You're not like him, Arthur. You see what he refuses to, like I do, and like Merlin does. That's why we all acted to save the boy, and there's no shame in it. There's never shame in doing the right thing." She reached across the table, putting a hand on his arm. "I hope hearing that makes you feel better. The castle just isn't the same when you're brooding. It's more interesting when your ego puts your foot in your mouth every two seconds."

Arthur regarded her for a moment, before letting out a small laugh and rising to his feet. He smiled, and turned for the door.

"Thank you, Morgana... And I'll do what I can to deflect my father's anger away from you. I've yet to make my final report on the boy's escape. I'll make sure it's worded so that it seems someone broke into the castle that night, rather than someone inside being the culprit."

She nodded once as she watched him go, still smiling.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Aww, cute moment between Arthur and Morgana. Seriously, there should have been more moments like that during the show, before she turned evil anyway. Onwards to part three :)**


	48. The Old Religion 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: This is a big moment for Merlin, the start of his path in coming to terms with who he is. It's going to be a long road until he completely accepts it, but he's taking the first step.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Merlin Lost ~Piano~ (Merlin OST Cover)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 48: The Old Religion ~Part 3~

His hand traced along the wall, fingers catching on the carven letters etched there. One-by-one he followed the panels of text along it, reading each and every variation of the prophecy recorded here.

Merlin stopped, eyes resting on one of the pictures among the writing. It showed a man with a crown, stood before a throne and surrounded by adoring people, yet to the side of that image stood another man with a staff, rays or light, or maybe magic, radiating out from him to hold a swarm of dark shadows at bay, keeping them away from Once and Future King. One showed peace for Arthur, while the other showed suffering and hardship for his protector. For him.

He turned and slumped against the wall, letting himself slide down to sit at its base, staring out across the chamber at the glowing blue patterns that lit it. So many seers and prophets had foretold his and Arthur's coming, and reading some of the foretellings had revealed the Great Purge was also warned of, even if knowing it was could only come in hindsight. The prophecies didn't say exactly what he would face, just that there would be hardship. Suffering and happiness, sorrow and joy. He would face victories and tragedy both, and all for the sake of one thing. Making sure Arthur lived to fulfil his destiny, to found the great Kingdom of Albion and return magic to the land.

Merlin wrapped his arms around himself, fighting the urge to shiver. For the first time knowing that it was his 'destiny' to protect Arthur, scared him, _really_ scared him. Before now, it hadn't seemed that bad. Stay by Arthur, and save him when something tried to hurt him. But knowing that whole swathes of the magical community, those that knew the prophecies anyway, were waiting for him to succeed in his path and bring magic back to the land. He felt very, very small in the face of it.

What if he failed them? What if he failed Arthur?

Merlin bit his lip in uncertainty, sitting there in the chill of the cavern. The prophecies had also mentioned there would be some with magic who would 'know him' as soon as they saw him, and it didn't take much to realise Mordred was one of those. Had that other druid he'd met, Nellan, known him for what he was? But then, if he had then why ask him if he wanted to train to be a High Priest? To do that would have meant leaving Camelot, betraying destiny, so no he probably hadn't.

But Mordred, he had _looked_ at him in that strange way, and for some reason it seemed so familiar. He'd been looked at that way before, a long time ago, but when? By who? It wasn't anyone from Ealdor, it had been someone he'd met, out in the woods.

Merlin raised his head, realising where he'd seen it. That young sorcerer, the one who'd almost accidentally shot him with a bow. The one that had told him that magic used for the right reasons was nothing to be ashamed of. What was it he'd said? He'd looked at him in as though seeing through him, just before he'd said it.

_'I want to show the world what magic truly means and what it's really meant for. You never know, maybe you can help with that some day.'_

_'Some people are destined for great things, while others' destinies are only small... But even so, those with small destinies can still make a difference.'_

Merlin seemed to deflate almost as he realised it, tension bleeding out of him, and finally he understood what that boy had meant all those years ago. He was certain of it, that sorcerer had been one of the ones who could _see_ him, and that boy had chosen to leave a very important message in those words for when this day came. The day he learned the truth.

That he trusted him, and placed his faith in him. That he would put his future in the hands of the then nine-year-old Merlin, and then walk away believing he would be fine. The 'small destiny' he'd spoken of was not Merlin's fate as he'd assumed... The young sorcerer had been talking about himself, about how maybe his words would make a difference someday.

Merlin got to his feet and started down the spiral walkway, heading out of the cavern to the tunnel beyond. Yes, he was afraid of failing, of disappointing the hopes of those waiting for him to succeed. But at least one of them had complete faith in him, and for now that was enough. Besides, Gaius believed in him too.

The glowing pattern on the tunnel wall faded to darkness when he passed beyond the columns, forcing him to put a hand on the wall to find the rest of the way out. It was dark outside, the walls of the canyon lit by a camp-fire below, Gaius sitting there waiting for him.

He descended to him and sat himself near the fire, the physician watching him and trying to gauge what his ward was thinking.

"Merlin? Are you all right?"

The warlock let out a long sigh, nodding.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared by all this, but it doesn't change anything." He looked at Gaius, giving his mentor a wane smile. "I'm going to keep doing my best to protect Arthur anyway, whether people have prophecies about me or not. Maybe I am Emrys, but it's just a name. I can't let it change me into what those people expect me to be, or to act like. I am the way I am, and the only one with the right to decide what that is, is me."

Gaius nodded, regarding Merlin with obvious pride.

"I'll admit there are times when I wonder how you could possibly be the one. Namely when you do something stupid... But then I'll hear you say things I would never expect, and I _marvel_ at your insight. What you lack in experience, you make up for with an innate wisdom that cannot be taught. I have seen that wisdom changing Arthur for the better, just as his strong sense of justice has been changing you and strengthening your resolve to protect him."

Merlin snorted and spoke with a hint of irony.

"Well I feel the same way about Arthur. There are times when I can _see_ the great king he'll become, and then within the blink of an eye he's a prat again." He smiled. "And what about you? You've told me bit about yourself. Will you tell me the rest about back then?"

Gaius, after a pause, answered.

"As I said, I was Camelot's representative and liaison. I was appointed to the position twenty-five years ago, at the same time I became Court Physician after I saved Uther's life."

Merlin got up and moved closer, sitting on the rock beside the man.

"You saved him? From what?"

Gaius added a few more sticks to the fire, explaining as he did so.

"He has an old wound on his shoulder, the one I still give him medicine for to dull the pain. He sustained it at a battle on Camelot's northern border, in a fight with King Bayard's men after they attempted an invasion. He wasn't much older than Arthur then, just by a handful of years. New to the throne, brash and brave, he insisted on being on the front lines... And then, in the heat of one such battle, he was hit by a poisoned arrow."

Merlin's eyebrows went up.

"He was poisoned?"

Gaius nodded.

"A terrible substance, created not to kill outright but rather to make wounds rot and fester. The effect was extremely demoralising, and that was the point. Many men had to have limbs removed to stop the taint from their wounds spreading, and when Uther was struck, his condition had to be hidden lest the news cause the defence to collapse in despair."

"And you saved him?"

"As I said, he was new to the throne, and as yet had not picked a Court Physician." He shook his head a little. "Don't get me wrong, he had several who had all come to the kingdom to vie for the position, but none of them had been able to contrive an antidote to the poison Bayard's men were using. None of them had the means to save his life."

Merlin was starting to look impressed.

"But you did."

Gaius' tone was ironic.

"I was the only physician in the kingdom who hadn't been competing to be chosen, called to his side as a desperate final act by the commander of his knights. I entered the tent where he was being treated, with naught but a small bag of herbs and equipment, and the other physicians just shook their heads like he was doomed." He snorted. "While I've never openly said as such, you know by now that I was once a sorcerer. I slaved over Uther for three days and nights, without sleep or rest of any kind. My spells kept his infection restrained, while others I used let me figure out the components of the poison and formulate a cure for it."

Merlin's growing admiration changed to shock, and he practically gaped in surprise.

"You used _magic _to save him?"

Gaius sighed, remembering.

"He was a different man back then, Merlin. Of all the physicians in the kingdom at that time, I was the only one at that battlefield that had studied magic, and my magic was what saved him and rendered Bayard's poison useless. His men stopped using it shortly after that, when it became apparent it was pointless to continue with it. It turned the tide of the conflict, and the invasion failed. In recognition of both saving his life and enabling that victory, Uther offered me the role of Court Physician as my reward, in addition to vowing he would consider me a trusted advisor. And while I had not specifically sought the position, I wasn't fool enough to refuse the opportunity. It was the beginning of our friendship."

Merlin started to frown, staring into their camp-fire.

"If he used to admire magic so much, what made him change his mind? Why turn on it when magic was what led to you two becoming friends?"

Gaius went quiet, also looking into the flames before giving Merlin a glance that warned him not to press on this subject.

"That's not for me to say, just that there are reasons he hardened his heart and turned against it. He spared me in light of my services to him, in return for my vow that I abandon all practice of magic. And I never used it again." He placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Not until I needed it to save you."

Merlin stared at him.

"When was that?"

"When you were poisoned. Magic was used to make the toxin stronger, so magic had to be used to do the same for the antidote. It was the first spell I'd cast in twenty years... I've dabbled once or twice since then, but my powers are but a shadow of what they once were. Not that I was ever particularly strong."

Merlin started to smile slyly.

"_You've _been using magic? For what, other than that cure and the light in the cave?"

Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Purging your errant enchantment from the broom in my chambers for a start." Merlin winced at that, Gaius' tone reproving. "Don't get any ideas. My occasional use of it to clear up your messes, is not a licence for you to be careless with your powers. I use it now, only when I must, for _your_ sake." He sighed. "I promised your mother I would keep you safe, but at the same time I have also promised myself that I will help you face your destiny. You are not alone, Merlin."

At those words, Merlin reached out an arm and hugged him, glad of the support.

"Thanks, Gaius. For everything."

Gaius returned it, not letting go.

"Emrys or not, you mean the world to me, Merlin. There was a time I was fearful of your powers, but then I came to realise that despite having possessed them all your life, you've never succumbed to the temptations of them. You are still and always will be an honest and caring man, with a pure heart. I know you will make me proud, and I could never ask for more."

Merlin felt a sense of peace at those words, his mind letting go of the worries of the past few days. Everything would be all right, so long as he had Gaius to advise him.

~(-)~

The two of them rode back into Camelot the next day, coming up the main road through the town and towards the castle. Merlin was smiling, having said something to the elderly physician on the pony alongside him, the both of them starting to laugh at whatever it was.

Arthur watched them from the battlements close to the main gate, gazing down at them when they passed through the outer gate and rode around the side of the inner walls to the stables. Whatever talk Gaius has had with his ward, Merlin was clearly feeling better for having had it.

And he was glad.

Arthur sighed to himself, a small smile on his face. He knew he felt better for having had his talk with Morgana. Yes, he regretted betraying his father and lying to him about the boy, but he did not regret saving him. There can never be regret for saving a young and innocent life.

He walked away from the battlements, slowly making his way inside and across the castle to the tower where Gaius' chambers lay. He took his time, in no real hurry, and as a result he arrived there right on the heels of the two returning men.

They were just setting about emptying their bags when he appeared in the doorway, his voice making them turn.

"I trust the trip went well. Did you find the things you were looking for, Gaius?"

The physician gave him a long look, and answered.

"I did indeed. I return here to Camelot, having achieved all that I set out to do."

Arthur understood what was meant by that, and now turned his attention to Merlin.

"I'll expect you arrive on time tomorrow, Merlin. This little field trip you've been on is no excuse to sleep in. I'll see you in the morning."

He turned and left before a suddenly indignant Merlin could reply to that, the warlock instead turning to Gaius and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"See what I mean? He has his moments, when you can _believe_ he's the Once and Future King, and then he decides to be an ass."

Gaius chuckled at that, replying with a small smile.

"You should give him more credit, Merlin. He acts like he did just there because he won't admit openly that he respects and values you... And that he worries about you sometimes. He was as concerned by your uncharacteristic behaviour lately as I was."

Merlin snorted, piling his dirty travel clothing into the laundry basket near the door.

"And that's what makes him an ass. He seems to think I'll tease him if he's honest with me for once."

Gaius chuckled again, amused.

"I can't say I blame him, 'Emrys'."

Merlin picked up a rag from a nearby table and threw it at his mentor, Gaius catching it before both of them started laughing. Things were back to normal again, or at least as normal as things would ever get with Merlin involved.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Grins) I love writing stuff like this. Merlin finding out the truth about the prophecies will be key to his later mental conflicts. The times when his destiny clashes with his own dreams, and he's forced to chose which he will follow. I know I'll be bawling my eyes out when it comes to writing a certain significant episode from season 2.**


	49. Excalibur 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, long wait for this one, but admittedly I've been addicted to Ocarina of Time 3D since I got my hands on it on Friday. So much nostalgia, I couldn't bear to put it down. In fact I'm becoming tempted to resume my Zelda fics, but first I need to finish Whom History before I start up again on any of those XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 49: Excalibur ~Part 1~

So many guards, useless. Locked gates, no barrier to her...

There was naught else but the sound of her footsteps in the old crypts, as she walked through them in search of a very specific tomb. She had long considered how she would next strike against Uther, for it would take great care to ensure she did not harm either Prince Arthur or his protector. No, he and Merlin must not be touched, and that was why the choice of grave was important. There was one man here who bore great ill will against Uther, but who would hold none against the king's son. A man who upon being summoned would agree to the boundaries she would set, if only to get his chance at revenge.

Nimueh smiled when she reached it, holding her hand out over the stone coffin and the carved figure of a man in armour that topped it. Her whispered words trembled with power, as at her will her power called forth the dead man's soul to give him and his body movement and voice even if never again would there be life or breath. That was a price she would not pay for striking down Uther, the cost of returning true life, not when the walking dead were nigh impossible to kill. No, this fallen warrior would not rest again until his retribution was complete. Only then would the spell break.

The spell complete, she took a step back when the lain figure on the coffin began to crack and shatter before a gauntlet-clad hand burst forth from within. It was followed by a head and shoulders in scarred armour, the darkened slits of that helm turning to face her.

She stared back, smiling at the success of her spell and in anticipation of what was to come.

"I summon you, give you a chance to finish your unfinished task. I give you the opportunity to gain revenge for both of us, but I have terms."

All remained silent for a moment until a man's voice rasped forth, unused for over twenty years.

"What are they?"

Nimueh lifted her chin, confident he would agree to them.

"You must appear to challenge Prince Arthur, but he must not be harmed. Kill as many knights as necessary who take the challenge instead of him as I know they will. Time will come when he will challenge you himself, and that is when I will ensure that the man we want dead will take his place... Uther Pendragon." She smiled with malice. "He would never accept a direct challenge from you, but he will to save his son. He is not to know we mean no harm to the prince, and that will be our advantage."

The dead knight climbed out of the coffin, to stand beside it in his tattered and half-rotted cloak.

"I hold no quarrel with Ygraine's son. I agree to your terms."

She raised a hand.

"There is one other you must not harm, the prince's manservant. I do not doubt that he will attempt to stop you using magic, but he is no threat and does not possess the means to harm you. You are to ignore him if he tries anything. Those two are the only ones I will not permit you to kill. Should you try, I will rip your chance of revenge away from you, and find another way to get my own. That is my one warning."

Dead fingers reached for dusty blade, drawing his sword and holding it with both hands in salute.

"Then you have my word, I will not harm them. All I seek is the death of Uther."

"And in that we are most certainly agreed..."

~(-)~

All eyes watched the scene, that was being held in the smaller of the castle's two great halls. Only those who were invited were in attendance, the elite of Camelot... Well, unless you also happened to be a servant and lucky enough to be picked for the 'honour' of waiting on those people.

Merlin fought back a small yawn of boredom, wishing he could have gone to bed instead of being here for this late night ceremony. He'd already spent most of the day with Arthur fussing and flustering about, demanding his best clothing to cleaned and for a hot bath to be prepared. He'd then nitpicked incessantly while Merlin had been dressing him in those clothes, until said servant had been extremely tempted to gag him.

He sighed, stuck standing with Gwen by one wall, holding a jug of wine. At least this torment of formality was almost over, now that Uther had gone to the dais at the far end, where his throne had been set, and Arthur was kneeling before him. Time to say the vows, and then all the servant would have to do was follow the prat back to his room, help him prepare for bed, and he could go to his own. But, as it was, he realised he'd better pay attention to what Uther was now saying. If Arthur noticed his servant looking bored at something so important, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions, according to the statutes, customs, and laws laid down by your forbears?"

Arthur's full attention was on his father, eyes looking up to him unwavering as he replied.

"I do, Sire."

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgements?"

Arthur nodded solemnly.

"I do, Sire."

Uther held forth the ceremonial gold rod he was holding, so that it was level with his son's eyes.

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?"

The prince placed his hand upon it, certain of his words as he took hold of it from his father's grasp.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples."

The king looked pleased, turning to where one of his manservants stood with a gold circlet crown on a red velvet cushion, picking it up and beginning to lower it onto Arthur's head.

"Now, being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot."

Applause rang out, as Arthur now slowly rose to his feet to stand proudly beside his father. He was twenty-one today, considered now to be adult enough to inherit and rule without need for guidance. Of course, Merlin found that to be somewhat stupid. Nobles didn't consider their children _real_ adults until that age, yet would let their sons be knights at eighteen? Well, sixteen in Arthur's case. Yes, it was all quite silly since commoners were quite acceptable to join the army at that age, and in fact many common men would _marry_ at that age and have been working for a living a year or even more before that. But still, for Arthur in this world of feasts and political manoeuvring, this was a big moment. One that he wouldn't have reached without his help.

"So how does it feel to be servant to the Crown Prince of Camelot?"

Merlin, distracted from his thoughts, glanced to Gwen where she stood beside him.

"Washing his royal socks will be even more of a privilege."

She laughed.

"You're proud of him really, even though you complain about him constantly."

"I am not."

His denial only widened her smile.

"You are. I can see it in your face."

He looked at her again.

"Those socks are very clean, of course I'm proud of them."

Her smile became wry.

"And that might be true, if you were actually the one who washed them."

His eyes glinted with mischief.

"Fine then, I clean his boots. Look how immaculate they are, and when he's wearing them you can't _see_ his socks."

Both of them began to laugh, quietly in mind that they were servants and the nobles might hear, but further conversation was ended when the stained glass window that dominated the end of the hall was shattered by the bulk of a black horse and its rider smashing through it. Shards scattered everywhere, guests cowering and shielding their faces from the fragments and the knights present drawing their swords, before the rider slowly began to approach the Uther and Arthur.

The king's eyes alighted upon the chest of the rider's shield, a silver eagle upon a black field, as did the eyes of the physician stood behind him. Both seemed transfixed by it, unmoving until the black knight threw down at gauntlet at Arthur's feet. The prince sheathed his sword in preparation to pick it up, but was beaten to it by the knight stood beside him.

That knight regarded the rider, and spoke.

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge."

The rider's head almost jerked to fix the shadowed slits in his helm to face the young man, his voice cold.

"Single combat, noon tomorrow... To the death."

The horse reared, the rider sending it charging to leap back through the window. Once he was gone, all eyes turned to Sir Owain, that young knight then turning and leaving the hall. Only Merlin cut that observation short, to instead glance at Arthur and the unreadable expression on his face... Unreadable for any but those who knew him well. He was upset.

The concerns that arose from that remained with him well after he'd accompanied Arthur back to his chambers and prepared his bed. Remained with him through Arthur's tirade to Morgana when the noblewoman stopped by and he had to explain to her why Owain must be the one to fight. They were still with him when he reached Gaius' chambers and headed to his room to seek his own rest.

He paused on the steps to his room, turning to face his mentor.

"Have you seen this Black Knight before?"

Gaius remained focused on what he was doing, giving a remedy that had been cooking all day, a stir before it would be left to simmer overnight.

"I don't believe so."

Merlin remained musing to himself.

"You didn't recognise his crest? Which house was it?"

Gaius glanced at him briefly and averted his gaze to look at the pot again.

"I'm not sure. I didn't see it that clearly."

Merlin folded his arms across his chest.

"But he's not someone you'd forget in a hurry, is he? So you don't think he's from around here?"

"That would seem likely."

"Then what's he doing here?"

Gaius let out an exasperated sigh, facing his ward in irritation.

"Merlin, your faith in my all-seeing knowledge is both touching and wholly misplaced. Maybe if you've finished your work, you could go to bed and leave me to finish mine."

The warlock looks a bit bemused at that, but resigned himself to listening.

"Okay, I'm going." He started up the remaining steps, pausing at his door. "Gaius?"

The physician sighed again.

"What is it?"

Merlin frowned a little in worry.

"Do you think Owain can beat him?"

"We'll find out soon enough."

Merlin finally retreated to his room and closed the door, Gaius' expression turning grim as soon as he was out of sight. He continued working on the remedy, until he was sure Merlin was asleep, and that was when he crept from his chambers to head for the one man who might know the answer to the question haunting his mind.

Geoffrey was already at the Hall of Records when he arrived, seeming almost relieved to see the physician approaching him.

"Gaius. Thank god."

The physician strode towards the table where he stood.

"You know why I'm here?"

Geoffrey nodded grimly.

"The Black Knight."

The unspoken meaning to that, Gaius understood with dread.

"So it is he? Have you confirmed it?"

"You saw his crest." Geoffrey pointed to the entry in the book before him, to the depiction of a black shield with a silver eagle, and the name written with it. "It is the crest of Tristan Dubois."

Gaius walked around the table to get a better look at the book.

"And he is the only knight to have carried such a crest?"

"Yes, according to the records."

Silence fell between them, filled with dark concerns, before Gaius nodded once in thanks and hurried out. He did not need to ask to know that the king would be in the council chambers right now, waiting to hear any word of who the knight was even if he most likely already suspected it himself.

It seemed that was true, for when the guards allowed Gaius to enter, he saw the man reach for the sword resting on the table before him. He was nervous, and with good reason.

"What have you to tell me?"

Gaius came a few steps closer in the darkened hall.

"The knight, the stranger. He bears the crest of Tristan Dubois."

Uther took a breath, as though what he'd dreaded was being confirmed.

"Yes..."

Gaius frowned.

"But he's been dead for twenty years."

Uther looked up at him, solemn.

"I know... I killed him."

"Then how do you explai..."

The king cut him off, firm despite the quietness of his words.

"Dead men do not return."

The two of them stared at each other in silence, before Gaius bowed and left. While those words might have been said to convince the physician, Gaius couldn't help but think the king had said them more to try and convince himself.

~(-)~

"Merlin, get over here and help with this armour."

"Yes, Sire."

Merlin set about getting Sir Owain into his armour, for once remaining professional with no hint of wry or witty remark. He knew when times were right for such things, and this wasn't one of them. He remained silent, listening as he did his work, as Arthur spoke to the young knight who had held the position for barely four months.

"You've never fought in mortal combat before. It's different. It's not like the training I've been giving you."

Owain put a small smile on his face, trying to lighten the sombre mood, keeping his back to the prince.

"Yeah, I know."

Arthur grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing him to turn and face him.

"Listen to me. The problem is we've never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him."

Owain did not seem unsettled by that.

"But I have the same advantage. He's never seen me fight."

Arthur hesitated before replying to that.

"...True."

Owain remained confident, or at least seemed to.

"You've watched me."

"Yes."

"And?"

To that question Arthur once again hesitated, before placing a hand on the knight's shoulder.

"And I know no one braver." He waited until Merlin had passed Owain his sword before he continued. "Remember. All it takes to kill a man is one well-aimed blow."

The door of the room opened, Gwen walking in and curtseying. She held up a strip of red cloth to Sir Owain.

"The Lady Morgana asked me to give you this token. She wishes you to wear it for luck."

Owain accepted it.

"You can thank her, and tell her I shall wear it with pride. But I won't need luck."

Gwen left at those words, giving the knight a nod to say she would pass on the message, but Merlin could see her slight disapproval at his bravado. Overconfidence, even pretended overconfidence, would not help him in the battle to come.

Arthur seemed to think the same think, the servant also noting the small frown on his face when the three of them set off for the arena. Grim drumbeats sounded at their approach, Merlin stopping beside Gaius at the gate near the stands. He watched as Arthur gave Owain some last advice, but after that his attention was fully on the fight about to begin.

Arthur stood between the two men, and called out to the crowd.

"The fight will be to the knights' rules, and to the death." He moved away from them and took his place in the stands, as a guardsman helped Owain out of his cloak and handed him his helmet. As soon as both were ready and in battle stance, he spoke again. "...Let battle commence."

The Black Knight lunged at Owain, using brutal two-handed swings of his great-sword to hammer on the shield the other man had chosen to use. The blows were hacking gashes into it, leaving it scared as if by a dozen battles within seconds of the fight starting. He drove Owain backwards, keeping on the pressure even when he circled to avoid being pinned against the arena sides.

It went on, the crowd watching with hearts in mouths, flinching at each strike and crying out when Owain fell over. But the knight regained his feet in time to avoid the next stab. He circled again, shuddering to one knee when he blocked an overhead swing.

That was when Arthur called out to him.

"One well-aimed blow!"

Owain clearly heard him, seeming to focus before he thrust his sword upwards into the Black Knight's unguarded stomach.

Merlin saw it strike true.

"Yes!"

But then his smile of victory faded, when the Black Knight didn't even stagger. Instead he advanced on an equally surprised Owain, driving him back and to the floor before running him through.

The entire crowd cried out in shock and horror, the Black Knight turning to face the Royal Box and throwing down his gauntlet again.

"Who will take up my challenge?"

Arthur moved to vault the rail to take it, but was halted when his father grabbed him by the shoulder. In the delay that caused, another knight did what Arthur had intended to, walking to the gauntlet and picking it up.

"I, Sir Pellinor, take up the challenge."

The Black Knight seemed to consider it for a moment before speaking.

"So be it."

His head turned the dark slits of his helmet to stare at the king, before he turned and walked away. Arthur watched it in frustration and anger, even as Merlin too watched the knight pass him by.

He spoke to the physician beside him.

"Shouldn't we tend to his wounds? He took a hit."

Gaius sounded confused.

"Owain didn't land a blow."

Merlin shook his head.

"I saw it, the sword definitely pierced him."

Beside him, Gaius frowned.

"Are you sure?"

Merlin frowned in certainty, but he too sounded a little confused by what had just happened.

"My eyes are quicker than yours... He should be dead."

Gaius began to look grim.

"Perhaps he already is."

~(-)~

"_Why did you stop me?_"

Arthur's angry voice rang out behind his father, the two of them entering the council chambers. The prince had remained at the arena to see to the respectful removal of Sir Owain's body, but the moment that had been done he had taken off after his father whom had already returned to the castle. He was on the verge of rage, and wanted answers, but the ones his father would give him were not the ones he would want to hear.

Uther ignored the tone of his son's voice, answering calmly and without stopping his stride.

"We have to give our knights the chance to prove themselves."

Arthur gestured in the direction of the arena.

"Have you seen how this stranger fights?"

"And Sir Pellinor is more than a match for him."

There was a hint of warning in his voice now, but Arthur did not heed it.

"He is not yet recovered from the wounds he received at Athandon!"

Uther turned to face his son.

"I can't help that."

Arthur stared at him, barely able to believe this. This wasn't right, and it wasn't fair, and he felt like his father was holding him back and shielding him as if he were a small child. He was the _Crown Prince_ of Camelot now, and it didn't sit well with the vows he'd made last night.

"So you send him to his death?"

Those words pushed the king over the edge of his anger, the volume of his voice rising in reproval.

"It was _his_ choice to take up the gauntlet." He lowered his voice again, turning to leave. "I am not to blame."

Arthur watched him go, gritting his teeth and storming out in the opposite direction, unaware that his rising fury was being watched with anticipation. He was oblivious to it, just as he was oblivious to the fact the Court Physician and his ward were on their way to do some not entirely approvable snooping... down in the depths of the crypts below the castle.

Gaius led Merlin to the top of the stairway to the lowest levels of the castle. The young warlock glanced at his mentor before they began the descent, seeming a bit concerned by what they were about to do.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

Gaius didn't even glance at him.

"You're not scared are you?"

Merlin felt a smile coming to his face.

"No, I love old crypts... I wouldn't be seen dead anywhere else."

Gaius turned as if to berate him, but was cut off when the doorway above slammed shut and plunged them into almost total darkness. He frowned.

"It must have been a gust of wind. We should have brought a torch."

Looking around them, Merlin peered through the darkness and spotted an unlit torch in a stand a few steps up from them. He grabbed it, holding a hand out over its end.

"_Leohtbora._"

The torch's end burst into flame, lighting the stairway with its golden glow. Gaius eyed it with a small smile.

"Hmm, handy."

Merlin gave him a cheerful grin.

"Yes, I am."

The set off again, Gaius leading the way into the depths and to the part of the crypts they were seeking. When they reached them, he began to wend his way among the many coffins laid out within them.

"Follow me."

Merlin glanced around at all the graves, once again feeling a little nervous about being down here.

"What are we looking for?"

Gaius pointed to an area not that far ahead.

"Bring your torch over here."

Merlin did as he was asked, but was still frowning about it.

"We're breaking into someone's grave?"

Gaius had no chance to answer before they reached the coffin in question and stopped in shock, both of them staring at the shattered lid and the space beneath... The grave was empty.

Both of them looked at each other, before staring once again at the grave, Gaius sounding not altogether pleased.

"It appears we're too late. I think someone has already broken out..."

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Once again, apologies for the delay, but Zelda: Ocarina of Time happens to be one of my all time favourite games and I'm not ashamed to admit I'm probably somewhat addicted to it XD**

**I'll update the next part either tomorrow or Friday :)**


	50. Excalibur 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next one :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 50: Excalibur ~Part 2~

The sight of that broken coffin still lingered in their minds when they arrived back at the physician's chambers. It clearly troubled the man, as evidenced by Gaius informing his ward just who's grave it had been.

"Tristan Dubois was the brother of Ygraine, Uther's wife. Ygraine died in childbirth, he blamed Uther, and he came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him."

Watching Gaius retrieve a book from the shelves where tomes about magical creatures were kept, Merlin nodded in understanding.

"Single combat."

Gaius nodded, setting down the book.

"Uther won. But in his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return... I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man."

Merlin frowned.

"Well men don't just rise up from the dead, no matter how angry they are."

Gaius now had the book open, stopping at a page depicting a skeletally thin figure with shrivelled skin. He pointed to it.

"It's my guess we're dealing with a wraith."

"Wraith?"

Seeing the term had no meaning for his ward, Gaius explained it to him.

"The spirit of a dead man, conjured from the grave."

Merlin began to feel a sense of dread.

"So this is the work of a sorcerer?"

Gaius expression was grim.

"Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul, and can make it live again."

"How do we stop it?"

Once again Gaius found himself gazed at by a young man who believed he'd have all the answers, and once again he was forced to admit he did not.

"We can't... Because it's not alive, no mortal weapon can kill it. The Black Knight cannot be stopped until it has achieved what it came for."

Merlin was still staring at him.

"And what's that?"

"Revenge... I'm afraid it doesn't look good for Sir Pellinor."

Those words proved to be an omen, for the following day they bore witness to the death of Sir Pellinor. Once again the Black Knight was stabbed, this time clearly, yet once again it did not fall and resulted in the demise of his opponent... It was all too much for Arthur.

Merlin could almost have screamed at him for being so stupid when Arthur threw his gauntlet down and made his challenge, the prince's voice cold.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you. Single combat. Noon tomorrow."

The Black Knight answered before turning away.

"So be it."

It was too late. Merlin could only watch as Arthur strode back into the castle, the king hot on his heels.

~(-)~

"How could you be so stupid? I will revoke the challenge."

Arthur's deep frown remained in place as he watched his father enter the council chambers, his arms folded stubbornly across his chest.

"No. The Knight's Code must be upheld. That's what you told me."

Uther jabbed a finger at the surface of the long table.

"This is different."

Arthur remained unmoved by his father's words.

"Once the challenge has been laid down it cannot be rescinded."

"_You are the Crown Prince!_"

Only now did Arthur once again look at him.

"There cannot be one rule for me, and one for all the rest. Two nights ago I _vowed_ to uphold the laws of Camelot. I will not betray that oath."

The king stared at him, hesitating a moment after his son's words.

"I forbid you to fight."

Arthur didn't move an inch, just kept looking at him.

"You want me to prove I'm worthy of the throne. I cannot do that by being a coward."

The was genuine fear for him now in Uther's eyes as he slowly began to shake his head.

"No, Arthur. This will be your death."

The prince sighed, looking away and walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry you have so little faith in me, Father."

"Arthur!"

The prince ignored his father's shout, striding out of the council chambers and returning to his own. He then stood himself at the window, positioning himself so he could just make out the silent figure of the Black Knight standing near the arena. He had made vows to his people, to protect them, and he meant those vows. He would not back down.

~(-)~

The day was coming to its end, dread like a pall shadow hanging over everyone and everything. Hundreds had witnessed the Black Knight today, witnessed the fact that even dealt a mortal wound it did not flinch nor die.

Merlin was pacing, back and forth near the steps to his room, agitated and worried.

"You were right. If Arthur fights that thing, he will die."

At the other end of the room, Gaius looked over and tried to reassure him.

"He _is_ Camelot's strongest warrior. If anyone can defeat it, he can."

Merlin stopped pacing, shaking his head.

"No, you said it yourself. No mortal weapon can kill it. Which means we have to find a way to defeat the wraith ourselves."

Gaius frowned.

"And how do you propose to do that?"

Merlin regarded him, fixed of intent, unaware of how similar this confrontation was becoming to the one held a few hours ago between a king and his son.

"If no mortal sword can kill it, then I will... Mortal magic."

The physician came over, concern written deeply into his expression.

"Merlin, it's too dangerous."

The warlock didn't move.

"We don't have a choice. It's the only other weapon we have."

He headed for the door, ignoring the shout directed after him.

"Merlin!"

Merlin hurried down the tower to the ground floor, cautiously making his way to the edge of the training field where the Black Knight stood. He would have to wait until it was fully dark, and the first night patrol had gone by, but that wouldn't be long. As soon as it was as safe as he could hope for, he would act.

~(-)~

It was in solemn manner that Gaius arrived at the council chambers, finding that once again the king was awake late and lingering in them. He bowed as he made his entrance, the guards closing the doors behind him.

"Good evening, Sire."

Uther nodded in acknowledgement.

"Gaius."

The physician strode towards him.

"There is a matter of great urgency which I must discuss with you."

"Then spit it out."

The tension was evident, only one of them aware that they both faced having a loved one fight something they feared they could not defeat. But even that knowledge only increased the burden of the following words.

"Tristan's tomb is empty... I believe he's been conjured from the dead. He is a _wraith_, Sire."

Those words clearly disturbed the king, who walked slowly towards him through the chamber's gloom.

"A spirit?"

Gaius nodded.

"He has come to take vengeance for Ygraine's death."

The king flinched, becoming angry.

"It was magic that killed her! Not I!"

"Nevertheless, it was you he blamed." Gaius was grim. "You cannot allow Arthur to fight. No weapon forged by man can kill a wraith. It will stop at nothing until it has accomplished what it came for... Arthur cannot win. He will die."

Uther had almost retreated into the shadows of one of the columns, but his stern and agitated words remained clear.

"He will not listen to me."

Gaius regarded him solemnly.

"Then you must tell him who the knight is. You cannot hide the truth forever."

Uther jolted at those words, striding out from the shadows and advancing on his physician.

"No. I am the king. You will not tell me what I can and cannot do."

Gaius sighed.

"That is your choice, Sire. You tell him, or you let him go to his death."

The king's voice took on a warning edge.

"No one but you or I will ever know the secret of Arthur's birth."

"The boy is of age. He should know."

"_Never._ You made an oath, and I warn you not to break it."

A long silence hung between them, before Gaius bowed and took his leave.

"Very well, Sire."

Gaius left the chambers, aware of his failure in this attempt, and prayed that Merlin might have better luck.

~(-)~

Wary blue eyes watched the Black Knight, their owner creeping out of the shadows as the sounds of the first patrol faded into the distance.

Assured that he had at least fifteen minutes before any other patrol came close, Merlin advanced toward the gate at the edge of the training field. From its shadows the knight was just a few meters away, more than close enough for him to strike it cleanly with the spell, but that didn't reassure him enough to stop the gut-churning dread in his stomach. But he had to do this, for Arthur sake, no matter what the risks.

He raised his hand towards the knight, taking a deep breath before uttering the spell.

"_Cume her forbearnan!_"

Flame streaked out in a trail from his feet, circling around the knight until it was surrounded. At his will the flames leapt higher, as high as the helm on the figure's head, but then they suddenly died back as a chill like ice shuddered through the air.

The knight turned his head to look at him, reaching for sword but then stopping, but Merlin didn't hang around to let it change its mind again.

He sprinted back into the castle, heading straight for Arthur's chambers to try and talk some sense into him.

Merlin burst into the room, interrupting a prince who was practicing his sword-work, a prince who frowned and spoke in irritation.

"Merlin, you know that conversation we had about knocking..."

Merlin didn't even let him finish.

"You have to pull out!"

"And why is that?"

"Because he'll kill you!"

Arthur's frown became exasperated and annoyed.

"Why does everyone thing that?"

Merlin had his concern written all over his face. He wasn't going to beat about the bush with this one.

"Because they're right! Just pull out." He shook his head a little. "You're the Crown Prince. No one wants to see you die over some stupid challenge."

Arthur inspected his sword, refusing to give weight to Merlin's words by looking at him.

"I am not a coward."

"I _know _that. I've stood there and watched you overcome every fear you've ever faced."

"That's what's required of me."

He walked away from Merlin, the warlock following him with a frown. Why wouldn't this idiot listen?

"But you are more than a warrior, Arthur. You're a prince, a future king. You've proved your courage, but you must prove your _wisdom_."

Arthur settled into a stance, to resume his practice.

"I won't back down."

Exasperated, Merlin went to the window and pointed to the figure he'd tried to char ten minutes ago.

"Arthur, listen to me. This is no ordinary knight! He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. He just _stands_ there in complete silence. Doesn't that tell you something?"

Arthur swung his sword.

"No one is unbeatable."

"If you fight him, you'll die! I'm trying you warn you, Arthur."

The prince turned on him, sword stopping mere inches from the servant's neck.

"And I'm trying to warn _you_, Merlin!"

Merlin glanced at the blade and then stared at him, hurt, before clearly fighting back the urge to say something else and storming out... And something about the way he did it made Arthur pause.

He stared at the open doors of his chamber, unable to deny that the servant's reaction had stirred a tinge of regret for what he'd just done. But he pushed it aside and resumed his practice. He would prove he could win this, uphold his vows... and maybe in doing so make up for that guilt.

He was not the only one with troubled thoughts, as another shadowed conversation with entirely different motives took place in the darkened council chambers. There where Uther still lingered in solitude, haunted by the past.

The candles were the only light other than the pale cast of the moon, a hint of warmth in a cold space. Their sinking slow marked the passage of time, but that ceased when chill wind swept eerily though the hall and blew every single one of them out.

Uther flinched, staring at them, before feeling eyes on his back and turning in a mixture of hate and terror. Behind him a woman had appeared, garbed in tattered red dress, her beautiful face tinged by a smile of malice.

He gazed at her in dread recognition.

"I should have known."

Nimueh's smile widened, her tone taunting.

"It is more than I had hoped for, Uther. Soon Arthur will be slain. You will have sent him to his death."

The king replied to that, bitterly.

"Haven't you tired of revenge?"

Her expression turned cold.

"Haven't you?" She glared at him. "_You _began this war when you threw me from the court and slaughtered all my kind."

"You brought it on yourselves. You practised evil."

There was betrayal in her eyes.

"I was your _friend_, Uther, you welcomed me here!"

It was no he to turned cold.

"You betrayed that friendship."

"I did as you asked!" Her shouted words held her anger. "I used the magic you so despise, to give your barren wife the son you craved."

Pain flashed across his face, followed by anger.

"Don't... _ever_ speak of her in that way." He looked tormented. "She was my heart, my soul... and you _took_ her from me."

Nimueh stared at him, finding it hard to believe he could do this even after all these years.

"She died giving birth to _your_ son. It was not my choice. That is the law of magic. To create a life, there had to be a death, the balance of the world had to be repaid. You knew this."

Uther glared.

"You knew it would kill her."

She shook her head.

"No, you're wrong... If I had foreseen her death and the terrible retribution you would seek, I would _never_ have granted your wish."

Uther looked away.

"I wish you hadn't."

Her eyes narrowed.

"You wish you didn't have a son?" The malicious smile returned, her manner once again taunting. "Well, your wish will come true tomorrow."

He stared at her again, in warning.

"I will not let you take him."

Hate glittered in her eyes as she stared right back at him as he bowed his head to avoid that gaze.

"I have watched so many people I love die at your hands, Uther Pendragon. Now it is your turn... Unless you choose to do something about it."

He looked up, but she was gone, the room empty and silent again, but he was not the only one her visit haunted. Not far from the council chambers, following the sense of magic that had intruded in the castle, Merlin came to a halt when her eyes met his the length of a hallway away.

She smiled, wrapping a cloak over her tattered red dress, and fading away into the shadows leaving her voice whispering in his mind.

_'Don't be so frantic, Merlin... It's not you I'm after this time...'_

He sprinted towards where she'd been, looking around but seeing or sensing no further trace of her. Gritting his teeth now he knew who was behind this, he changed direction to resume what he'd been on his way to do... Break into the Hall of Records, and try find a way to kill the dead.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: I've always felt the writers lost a great opportunity with this one, making it so no one but Uther knew Nimueh was around for this. I intend to take better advantage of it :)**


	51. Excalibur 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm actually going to write this part with only a loose script to work from. Just a little experiment on my part. So I'm going to be adding lines to that script, movements, thoughts, and once I'm done I'm going to watch the last part of the episode and see how much I managed to change it XD**

**This should be fun, and of course it means I'll be writing this chapter to some music :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hunith's Letter To Gaius, The Burdens of Duty (Merlin OST) Undying Faith (Two Steps from Hell)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 51: Excalibur ~Part 3~

If there was one thing that seeing Nimueh in the castle did, it was make Merlin even more determined to wreck this scheme of hers. He'd been upset with Arthur, true, maybe upset enough to walk away... But those thoughts had died the moment he'd felt her intrusion here. A few months ago he hadn't sensed her magic, but this time is was almost like she'd let him sense her on purpose. She was mocking him, challenging him, and quite likely she thought he'd never find a way to destroy the wraith.

Well, he was just going to have to prove her wrong.

Merlin walked among the shelves of books with a determined expression, eyebrows pulled together in a frown as he pulled down one book after another before putting them back with a shake of his head. He wanted to do this, not just to prove he could but because he had to. If he didn't, Arthur would die, but the Hall of Records was so big and he didn't have a clue where to look first. The section with the texts about methods of making weapons was proving useless, most of it was about blacksmithing. He had no doubt in his mind that what he needed was magical, and the chances of finding books about that in here was just about zero.

He was just about to move to another section when a voice of deep disapproval sent a chill of fright up his spine, catching him off guard as it did.

"How did you get in here?"

Merlin spun round, coming face-to-face with Geoffrey of Monmouth, quickly dissembling for the fact that he'd used magic to unlock the door.

"Door was open."

Geoffrey frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"No, I locked it."

"Then someone else must have opened it then."

Oh the truth of that line, Merlin was almost overcome by the urge to grin at it. But no, he had to keep a straight face of he could find himself in serious trouble for this.

The archivist was still frowning.

"And you thought you'd come in and help yourself? Servant of the Crown Prince you may be, but that does not give you the privilege of coming in here on a..."

Merlin interrupted him.

"I came here looking for something for _Gaius_. He thinks the Black Knight is a wraith. Arthur's in big trouble, and we need to find a weapon that can kill something that is already dead. That's what I was trying to find." He eyed Geoffrey hopefully. "Maybe you could help. No one knows this library better than you."

There is much that can be said for flattery combined with a mention of one of Geoffrey's most trusted friends, the archivist seemed to stare in surprise for a moment, before speaking in a far more amiable tone.

"I've read of such things in the ancient chronicles. There are several fables that speak of ancient swords that could destroy anything, alive _or_ dead."

Merlin kept his innocent and hope-laden expression in place, but there was still an urgent edge to his words.

"Could you show me these fables?" Geoffrey gestured for him to follow him to another shelf, and then proceeded to carefully peruse the titles of the tomes there until Merlin commented rather anxiously. "I'm sort of in a hurry."

"Yes, you young people always are."

At those bland words, Merlin backed down from trying to rush him and instead planted himself in a chair at a nearby table, watching as the archivist brought over a number of books. He grabbed one of them for himself, flipping through it mindful of the potentially delicate pages. The last thing he wanted right now was to be told off for ripping one.

Watching as Geoffrey moved away to get another stack of books, the warlock sighed quietly and muttered under his breath.

"I could be in bed right now... You have no idea of the trouble I go to for you, Arthur."

He resumed pouring through the book, for once comfortable in Geoffrey's presence since the man wasn't breathing down his neck. He was comfortable enough that despite the boredom of this search the time went by fairly quickly until the lord set down the book he was holding.

"Ah, here we are... 'Sir Marhaus looked upon the great sword, begotten in the dragon's breath, and found it passing good'."

Merlin jolted at the word 'dragon'.

"What did you say?"

The archivist began to repeat it.

"Sir Marhaus..."

"No no, not about him. The dragon."

Merlin's almost irritated wave of a hand as he made the correction, had Geoffrey frown a little in disapproval before he read the part requested.

"The great sword, begotten in the dragon's breath, and found it passing good."

He raised his head, expecting another question from the young servant, but found him to be absent from the chair. He looked around in puzzlement, turning just in time to catch a last fleeting glimpse of Merlin striding out of the archive.

As for the servant in question, he was already making plans. Get a sword, a _good_ sword, and go visit the dragon... And pray the creature was in the mood to be helpful. He slipped out of the castle with ease, it wasn't that long after the Great Bell. With luck, he could be back in the castle before he had to worry about avoiding anyone noticing his late return.

He hurried through the town, arriving at his friend's door and knocking lightly upon it. Gwen answered within a few moments, smiling in surprise at his late but not unwelcome visit.

"Merlin. This is a bit unexpected."

Merlin returned the smile, before his manner then became serious as he glanced past her to see if her father was in.

"I um... I've come to ask a favour, and I'm not sure how to ask it."

She shook her head a little at his awkwardness.

"Ask, Merlin, you know I'd grant you anything." She paused, realising how that might be misinterpreted and correcting herself. "Well, not _anything_. But, you know what I mean." She continued to fluster, and quickly turned the subject back to the matter at hand. "What is it you want?"

She gestured for him to come in, and he did so, entering the house to find that Tom wasn't in. That would make this a little easier. He liked Tom, but to ask a favour like this to him and not Gwen would have been uncomfortable.

"I've come to ask for a sword. The strongest sword your father's ever made."

Gwen frowned.

"What for?"

"To save Arthur." Merlin began to pace. "The Black Knight isn't a normal foe, Gwen. You saw what happened today. I saw Sir Owain stab him too, yesterday, but neither strike killed him. Gaius thinks the knight is a wraith, and to defeat it Arthur is going to need the best sword I can get him."

Gwen stared at him, shocked by the revelation, but it spurred her into action. She went to her father's bed, hesitating briefly before kneeling down and reaching under it. She pulled out a long bundle, laying it on the bed and unfolding the cloth to reveal the blade concealed within.

"My father's been saving this. He's always said it's the best sword he's ever made."

Merlin picked it up, examining the perfectly polished steel and razor-sharp edge. Hefting it a little to feel its balance.

"It's perfect."

"He'll be furious if he finds out I've taken it."

Merlin frowned a little at her troubled tone, kneeling down as well so that he was at her eye level.

"He'll understand. You did it for Arthur. You have my word that this will make a difference. I wouldn't ask it otherwise." He looked at the sword again. "I wouldn't ask it if it wasn't worth the risk."

She looked at him, a small smile of knowing touching her expression.

"I knew you were proud of him really."

Merlin wrapped up the sword again, returning the smile before heading for the door.

"Just don't tell him I admitted it."

~(-)~

The door of the chamber opening caught him by surprise, Gaius rising to his feet when Uther strode into his rooms. The king looked tense and pale, like he'd had some form of fright as was still shaken by it.

Concerned, Gaius moved towards him.

"Sire, what is it?"

The way the king looked at him in the next moment had him stop in his tracks, Uther's eyes as haunted as his tone.

"I should have listened to you, Gaius. I should have listened when you told me that no good would come of using witchcraft for Arthur's birth." He bowed his head for a moment, then raising it to look Gaius in the face. "I cannot let Arthur die. I am the one Tristan wants, not him... I will take his place in the fight tomorrow."

The physician stared in disbelief.

"Do you know what you're saying?"

The king remained solemn, completely serious.

"Ygraine gave up her life for him. So must I... My death will stop the wraith, and Arthur will live on."

Uther was now pacing, Gaius not sure how to react to this.

"But, Sire, surely there must be another way."

The king sighed.

"When I am gone, you will be the only person left who knows the secret of Arthur's birth. I ask you to swear to keep your oath that it remain secret."

Solemn silence fell, lasting several moments before Gaius finally nodded.

"I shall take it to my grave."

The look of relief in Uther's expression was palpable, as he then smiled sadly.

"You have always been a good friend, despite my temper."

Gaius returned it with equal regret. Uther, for all his faults, _was_ a good man. Yes, he was prone to anger and rash decisions with regards to magic, but it was the strong love he'd still had for Ygraine and his son that drove him to it... For retribution for the past, and to try protect the future. It was moments like this when he could see the man Uther used to be, before rage and pain made him what he was now. A just king, a great leader, a kind soul... and of course, one with a bit of a temper.

He sighed.

"I always did think that would be the death of you."

Uther nodded in amusement at that, expression distant until he spoke again.

"I have one last favour to ask of you."

~(-)~

"Merlin... You come to me again, I see."

The Great Dragon eyed his visitor with a tilt of his head, Merlin staring back. How many times had he made this trip now? How many more would it be in the future? There was almost an irresistible pull between the two of them, two creatures of magic, and yet in their hearts they were oh so different.

Him, young and hopeful. Heading for a bright future. The dragon, ancient and bitter. Tied to the past despite placing so much faith in those foretold days the other would bring. The similarities brought Merlin to him for advice in times of need, but the latter always made him hesitant and wary. He was never sure how the dragon would react to each new question or request.

Merlin took a deep breath, speaking out clearly.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

The dragon eyed him, with the patience of a parent talking to a child.

"It may surprise you, Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal."

All right, so that was a start.

"Arthur is in danger, and I need your help to save him."

Now there was the key words. 'Arthur', 'danger', and 'need help'. The dragon nodded.

"So what have you come to ask of me then?"

Merlin unwrapped the sword he had tucked under his arm, reacting in surprise when it floated free of his grasp to hover before the dragon. Watching as the creature regarded it, he spoke.

"Will you burnish it? To save Arthur?"

Golden eyes turned to look at him.

"And for what purpose do you ask this. Tell me, why do you need this?"

Merlin gulped under the pressure of that stare.

"There's a wraith. I need that sword to kill it."

"And who has it come for?"

Golden eyes met blue, the latter looking away.

"It's come for Uther."

The dragon snorted in derision.

"Then let it take it's vengeance. Let Uther's time end now, and Arthur's time of destiny begin."

"But it is _Arthur_ who is to fight it tomorrow!" Merlin's shout rang out, his tone desperate. "If he fights it with a normal blade, he'll die! Camelot will have no heir, Arthur will have no destiny, and neither will I!"

Solemn was the reply.

"A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power."

Merlin nodded.

"I know."

The dragon shook his head, frowning.

"You do not know, you can only guess. You have not _seen _what I have seen. What has happened in the past. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me... You must understand, that in the wrong hands such a sword could do great evil... If I do this, it must be wielded by Arthur, and Arthur alone."

The way the dragon said it made it clear he was serious, it was also clear he was going to agree to do this. Merlin made sure his reply was sure.

"I understand."

The dragon regarded him sternly.

"You must do more than understand, Merlin. You must promise me."

"I promise."

Seeing Merlin's unwavering regard, the dragon looked at him one last time before turning his flame upon the blade. Merlin was forced to shield his eyes from the light, only able to look again once it had begun to dim... The plume of fire fading away from what had been an ordinary steel blade with a gilt and leather hilt. But now...

Steel shone like polished silver, the gold with an equal sheen. A strip of gold now extended down each side of the blade.

The dragon regarded it solemnly.

"It is done."

When the sword drifted back to his hands, Merlin was able to see what was written on it. He murmured those words aloud.

"Afehest me... Awierpest me..."

He nearly flinched when the dragon brought his head close to regard him.

"It is a lesson that must be heeded. This is not a blade to be wielded on a whim. It must be used, only when it _must_ be used. To do otherwise, is to court destruction and darkness... Go, take it to the young Pendragon, and remember my words."

Merlin nodded one last time and wrapped the sword again, turning and leaving with the weight of his promise on his mind. He would heed the lesson, and let Arthur use the blade... And then he would take it back and hide it until it was needed again.

~(-)~

He stood at his window, watching the silent figure of the Black Knight... Just as silent himself in his vigil.

Arthur's expression remained fixed in a frown, his thoughts haunted by not only his father's and Merlin's warnings, but by the tearful ones of Morgana as well. She'd come to him, to his chambers, fearful for him. It was rare for her to show her emotions that way, especially to him, but he'd remained stubborn to his decision. He would not back down from the fight.

But still, their fear edged at his fear, making it grow and eat at his nerves. It would be a fight in itself to be mentally composed tomorrow, he should really rest, but he could not bring himself to go to sleep.

How can you sleep when everyone is warning you that if you go through with this, you'll die?

The door of his chambers opened, causing him to turn. He'd expected it to be Merlin, coming to try convince him again, but instead it was Gaius. The old man had a vial in his hand, and headed for him purposefully.

"I've brought you something that might help you sleep."

Arthur glanced at the vial, before returning to looking out the window.

"I'm fine. I don't need it."

He found a hand being placed on his shoulder, and and old hand pressing the vial into his. Gaius' tone brooked no refusal.

"Here."

With a sigh Arthur downed the contents, grimacing at the taste.

"I wouldn't drink it for pleasure."

Gaius started to guide him towards the bed.

"Why don't you sit down for a moment."

Arthur sat, starting to feel comfortably light-headed, like his cares were floating away. Allowing himself to be lain flat by the physician as he mumbled on the verge of sounding drunk.

"Mind you, if you... forget about the taste... The after-effect is... quite pleasurable."

The last syllable was barely understandable, his suddenly fuzzy world fading away. Gaius watched him slump unconscious, waiting a few moments to check the drug had indeed knocked him out. He then headed for the door, picking up Arthur's keys from the table and using them to lock the door. With luck, Arthur would sleep through the duel. If he didn't, he still wasn't going to be going anywhere.

~(-)~

"There's no need to go to Arthur's chambers, Merlin. The king has arranged someone else to do it. You're to go to the armoury and prepare Arthur's weapons."

Merlin paused in his stride towards the door of Gaius' chambers, frowning a little. He had the wrapped form of the sword tucked under his arm again, but his mentor hadn't questioned it. He probably assumed it was Arthur's usual sword, and that he'd been trying to 'improve' it last night.

He sighed, resuming his walk with resignation.

"Thanks for letting me know. Saves me waking him up. He's going to be cranky, for sure, and I don't envy whoever gets to do it today instead of me."

"Merlin."

The young warlock glanced back at him, unaware of the real reason for Gaius words. He had no idea his mentor was lying to him.

"Come on, I'm allowed to tease, aren't I? I'll see you later, after Arthur defeats that wraith."

He had a smile on his face as he said it, a confidence that gave Gaius pause. But before the physician could query what he'd meant by that smile, the warlock was already darting down the tower steps.

Merlin took a direct route to the armoury, briskly setting about preparing Arthur's armour. He spent those hours between dawn and noon, checking every inch of the metal, every strap, every rivet. He did the same for the shield, making sure that straps and handle were secure. And then he checked the armour all over again, with the only thing he didn't check until the last minute being the sword.

He lay the bundle on the table beside the armour, unfolding the cloth and marvelling at the blade concealed among the folds. It was beautiful, awe inspiring, a flawless form in gold and silver. He read again the words written on it, tracing a finger over them until a voice interrupted him.

"That's a fine blade."

Merlin flinched in surprise, looking up to see Uther stood there dressed in chainmail. The king walked towards him, and he set the sword down again with care.

"It's for Arthur."

The next few words almost made Merlin's mind freeze in its tracks.

"He won't be needing it today... I will be taking Arthur's place."

Wait, what?

Merlin stared at him.

"But, Sire."

The king ignored the protest.

"Prepare me for battle."

Merlin felt like he had something stuck in his throat, something that fought his ability to speak until somehow he spoke around it.

"But, Sire, it's Arthur who should be fighting today."

"The grievance of that knight is with me... The fight is mine."

There was no arguing with that, and Merlin knew it. He quickly threw the cloth back over the sword, turning as though to look for something.

"I don't have your armour."

A hand was waved idly at the set that was already prepared.

"That will do. It's likely to make little difference."

Merlin reluctantly started to reach for the first piece, those words sinking in as he realised what it sounded like. Uther sounded like he believed he was about to die, and that he accepted that fact. Was this really happening, did Uther truly and willingly think he was going to his death?

He hastened to begin fastening the armour in place, starting to stammer when the king moved the cloth and picked up the blade.

"I-I'll get you your sword."

"This will be fine."

Merlin felt like a block of ice had just been dropped into his gut.

"No, Sire. Y-you don't understand. That one was made specifically for Arthur."

The king seemed transfixed by the blade in his hand.

"Who made it?"

Merlin wanted to cringe, even as he began lifting parts of armour into place.

"Tom, the blacksmith."

"It's worthy of a king."

Merlin moved around behind him, to fasten the straps of the hauberk and voiders.

"You would be better off with a sword you've trusted."

Uther frowned a little in though, giving the sword a small swing.

"It has almost perfect balance... Tom isn't the royal swordsmith. I'm surprised Arthur went to him."

Merlin explained, still trying to figure a way out of this.

"That was me." The king turned his head to look at him questioningly. "I felt... he needed a better sword."

Both their eyes went to the blade, Uther once again thoughtful.

"You show him the most extraordinary loyalty. Far beyond what I would expect even given your background."

Merlin was now fastening the wrist guards into place, trying to remain calm.

"It's my job, Sire."

"It's beyond the line of duty."

Merlin found himself with the king looking him in the eye.

"Well, you could say there's a bond between us. As long as I'm his servant, I'll always do my best to keep him safe."

Uther continued to regard him.

"I'm glad... Look after him."

The king, now fully clad in armour, walked out of the armoury picking up a helmet as he went. There was nothing else Merlin could do, short of knocking him out and taking the sword that way. What was he supposed to do? _Uther_ had the sword!

He followed the king out and to the arena, noting the guilty look on Gaius' face when he walked past him at the arena edge. Gaius had known about this, had sent him to the armoury on purpose... And he had no idea what his actions had done.

Merlin forced himself back to calm, determined that no matter how this fight went he would get the sword back after it. His promise to the dragon was already broken, though no control of his own, but that didn't mean he was going to let it get any worse. But then he saw something, and those thoughts had to wait, for there among the crowd at the far side of the arena... Was Nimueh.

Merlin found himself frowning at her smile when the crowd gasped at their king being the one to fight. She looked like she'd already won.

_'Don't take victory for granted.'_

He saw her smile falter for a moment at his silent words, her eyes meeting his while between them Tristan and Uther, wraith and king, readied their weapons.

She smirked.

_'I told you, you are not the one I am after this time. There is nothing you can do. Uther will die, and his son will become king, and then magic will have a chance of return. Rejoice. This will be for your benefit.'_

The first crashing blows were exchanged, Merlin giving the fight a moment's concerned glance before turning his attention back to her.

_'I don't care who it is you're really after with this. Using the dead as pawns for your games isn't right.'_

She raised her head a little, letting more light reach her face in the depths of her hood.

_'I do what I must. Sometimes a price must be paid, a small sacrifice required.'_

_'So Owain and Pellinor were a __**small sacrifice?**__'_

Both of them were distracted, when with a thrust of his shield Uther struck the helmet from Tristan's head. The crowd gasped in horror at the shrivelled and blackened face that was revealed, the wraith hissing at the king and renewing his attack.

Merlin's eyes went back to Nimueh, and she smiled.

_'Uther cannot win. No weapon made by mortals can slay that which is already dead... He is doomed, Merlin. Nothing you can do can change that.'_

The crowd rose to their feet in the stands, as Uther was disarmed and knocked to the ground. The wraith let loose with a brutal overhead swing, its sword becoming jammed in the rim of the king's shield. Uther shoved that barrier into the wraith's chest, raising a foot and kicking it away from him. And then, while Tristan fought to free his sword, Uther lunged to and grabbed that which he had dropped.

Seeing him rush at the wraith to strike him through, it was Merlin who found himself with a sudden and victorious smile.

_'Something I already have is just about to...'_ Uther ran the wraith through, and was thrown back when it roared and a flare of smoke erupted from the point of the strike. That wound began to burn like the embers of a fire, ripping outwards through Tristan until he exploded into shreds and ashes. Merlin watched Uther regain his feet as the people cheered. _'I win.'_

Nimueh could only stare in disbelief, her expression becoming tinged with anger. And then in a swirl of her cloak she was gone, for now at least.

Merlin felt the tension drain out of him, his mind back on the matter of the sword that Uther still held. He could only watch as Gaius led the king back into the castle to check him for injuries, and pray his mentor would realise where it had come from.

As for him, he had a dragon to go apologise to... And he was dreading it.

~(-)~

Arthur's armour lay upon the council chamber table, his father's chainmail laid beside it as the man in question winced at the bruising and strains he'd sustained. But even now he was thoughtful, the thoughts that had been on his mind since that moment of victory in the arena. And so he looked to his physician, and spoke those thoughts aloud.

"I thought you said a wraith couldn't be killed."

Gaius looked up from the jar of salve he was holding, remaining apparently unperturbed by the comment.

"Yes, it was quite remarkable. The only explanation that comes to mind is that, because you were the one to originally kill him, when you defeated him again it set him free. Perhaps Tristan is finally at peace now."

Uther frowned a little.

"Yes... Perhaps."

Gaius looked past the solemn king, to the sword that also lay on the table. It wasn't one he'd seen before, and he was starting to have suspicions about where or rather who it had come from.

"Is that a new sword, Sire?"

The king turned to look at it, picking it up and handing it to the physician.

"It's the best I've ever fought with." He watched Gaius begin to inspect it. "I was intrigued by those markings."

Gaius had to do his best not to drop the sword in shock when he got a closer look, and be thankful Uther knew little of runic text. Both sides of the blade were marked with a phrase in the Old Tongue, and reading them aloud he marvelled at the lesson.

"On one side it says 'Take me up', and on the other 'Cast me aside'. May I ask who made it, Sire?"

"Your ward gave it to me. It was forged for Arthur."

Gaius' eyebrows were raised, and he quickly contrived a reason to keep the sword in his possession.

"Merlin?" He looked at the sword, as though just recognising it. "Could this be? I knew he was planning to give him this, but not this soon. He's never even let me look at it."

Uther started to look somewhat puzzled.

"What did he have planned?"

Gaius now looked a little bemused.

"Something he and I arranged a while ago. He wanted to get a special sword made, for Arthur. As a present, I believe, not that he would admit it. He got it not long ago, with a little financial help from myself, but wanted to save it for an occasion other than Arthur becoming Crown Prince. I wouldn't be surprised if he was planning to keep it as a wedding gift, or maybe even a coronation gift. Although, if it is the latter, he's going to be waiting a long time, I think."

Uther started to smile at that, allowing Gaius to retain possession of the sword.

"So it was to be a gift from the both of you. I'm not surprised now that he was so reluctant of me using it... Very well, since my son has not seen it, perhaps it's best it be put away again until the proper occasion comes. I would hate to spoil the surprise."

Gaius smiled at the comment, using the tattered tabard the king had been wearing to wrap the sword ready to take away.

"Indeed. I'm sure it will be an interesting one."

The doors of the council chamber burst open, Arthur striding in. Gaius took that as his cue to leave, hastening to pick up his medicines and leave the room with the blade tucked under his arm.

Arthur waited until he was gone, before advancing in fury at his father. He did not blame the physician, not when he would have been following orders.

"You had Gaius drug me! _I _was meant to fight him!"

Uther put his shirt back on, being all too prepared for this confrontation.

"No."

Arthur was staring at him, irate beyond measure.

"But the Knight's Code!"

"Be _damned!_" His father's words silenced him, Uther facing his son. "I believed you would die, and that was a risk I could not take. You are too precious to me. You mean more to me than anything I know, more than this entire kingdom and certainly more than my own life."

Anger faced into astonishment, Arthur standing there almost bewildered.

"But I always thought that... That I was a big disappointment to you."

Uther bowed his head.

"Well that is my fault and not yours. You are my only son, and I wouldn't wish for another."

Awkward silence fell, lingering on until Arthur realised if he didn't want to lost dignity by fidgeting, he had best say something.

He smiled as the quip left his lips.

"I heard you fight pretty well. You should join us for training." He leaned closer. "Sort out your footwork."

The king smiled at that, aiming a small kick at his son but missing when the prince darted out of reach.

"I'll show you footwork."

He winced as the movement pulled at his injuries, and Arthur decided that perhaps he was best left be to rest. By the time he got back to his chambers and found Merlin tidying up the mess in there, he was in a much better mood. However, seeing Merlin picking up things that _he_ had thrown after waking to head the sounds of the duel and find himself locked in, he felt a twinge of guilt. He'd threatened Merlin, and yet the servant still kept coming back. He deserved more respect than that.

"Get up, you can do that tomorrow."

Merlin got to his feet from where he'd been on his knees picking up various items.

"And what would my prince like me to do now instead?"

Arthur did his best not to wince at the rebuff in that formal comment. Merlin only used wording like that when he was still _very_ annoyed. And Merlin had every right to be. Being concerned about someone's safety is no crime, certainly no reason to be threatened with a sword.

The prince got a small wooden box from one of his cupboards, going to the table and starting to set up the board and pieces that had been inside it.

"How about we have _our _kind of duel... One we both know you will probably win."

At the sight of the little wooden fox and multitude of wooden geese, Merlin managed a smile. Yeah, thrashing Arthur at Fox and Geese would cheer them both up, and it was as close to an apology as he was going to get this time. It also went some way to easing the guilt that burdened him right now. Being called names by Arthur when the prince lost repeatedly, was better than thinking about being told by a dragon he was not ready to be trusted again. It was the price of a broken promise, but he wouldn't break the other one he'd made as atonement.

And so that night, after a rather curious Gaius had handed a certain sword back to him, Merlin evaded those questions and headed out of Camelot. Out to the Lake of Avalon, where he stood on the shore and looked at the blade one last time. And then, with the words of the promise lingering in his ears, with a thrust of magic he threw it far out into the waters.

It sank from sight, lost into the depths... Gone to where no man could find it. No man save him would ever know it was there, and with that knowledge he turned and walked away... Heading back to Camelot and whatever trials would come his way next.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, I skipped Merlin being yelled at by Kilgharrah. I decided I'd prefer dwelling on Merlin's guilt about failing that promise instead. And I hope you liked the little 'confrontation' between Merlin and Nimueh. I found that bit so much fun to write :D**


	52. A Sense of Guilt 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Once again, I'm covering the obvious consequences of certain things in the episode, which it leaves viewers to wonder how Merlin sorted them out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hunith's Letter To Gaius (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 52: A Sense of Guilt ~Part 1~

The pale fingers of light reaching in through his window heralded a groan from the young man in the bed. Why must dawn come so soon? Why couldn't he have a lie in for once?

Merlin grudgingly threw back his thin blanket and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and wishing that his 'destiny' didn't require him to keep such terrible hours when sneaking around to hide things and not get caught. It had been at least an hour after midnight before he'd gotten back from the lake, and it was now just after the sixth hour. In all, at best he'd gotten about five hours sleep, when the night before that he'd gotten maybe six thanks to that trip to see the dragon.

That thought made him pause, frowning a little as he began to get dressed. The dragon had been angry, more than angry. He'd roared his fury at learning Uther had used the sword, words ice cold when he'd demanded the warlock before him hide the blade where none could find it. It was strange just how much of an affect his anger had had on him. Considering how his trust for the dragon was weak at best, given the creature's general attitude, it was strange to find that knowing his was disappointed in him... hurt. Merlin just couldn't put his finger on _why_ it hurt, hurt like a bone-deep ache in his soul.

When Merlin came down out of his room to get his breakfast, Gaius noticed the troubled glint in his ward's eyes. The mask of cheerful resignation, at the early rise his job required, might hide it from most, but from him it hid nothing. But he kept quiet and didn't raise the subject, letting Merlin head to start his chores after nothing more than the usual morning small talk. The young man would speak of what was on his mind when he was ready, unless he figured it out on his own. Either way, it would only be a day or so before the aftermath of the incident with the wraith would be behind them.

Gaius sighed, setting about gathering his things for his rounds. Combining the sword with Merlin's late-night outing, it didn't take much stretch of the imagination to know that it was the source of what was bothering him. Wherever his ward had gone, he'd returned without the blade, and given that it had been powerful enough to slay something that was already dead, he didn't blame him for hiding it. Such a weapon would be frightening in the best of hands. In the wrong hands it would be terrifying.

He left his chambers, bag in hand, setting those thoughts aside. The usual people in the castle needed the usual medicines, one of the women courtiers was expecting a baby and would need to be checked on again... with her husband fussing around like last time no doubt. By the time he'd finished with that, the council meeting this morning would be just about over.

His morning progressed much as he'd expected, with the addition of background gossip about the Black Knight still in evidence here and there. The courtier's husband did indeed fuss around during her check up, forcing him to ask the man to sit down and be quiet or leave, and true to his estimate it was almost noon when he finished his tasks for the morning.

One thing he didn't expect though, was to cross paths with Gwen close to his chambers.

She came to a halt when she saw him, hesitating a moment before hurrying over.

"Do you know where Merlin would be right now? I have things I have to do this afternoon, so I don't have time to look for him. I went to the training field, expecting him to be there with Arthur, but he wasn't there."

Gaius raised his eyebrows a little.

"Any particular reason you need to speak to him? Perhaps I could give him a message for you."

The maid shook her head.

"Thank you, but I really need to speak to him in person. Do you know where he might be?"

Gaius regarded her for a long moment, wondering if she might somehow be involved with the sword in some way, before deciding that he might as well answer.

"He was moaning last night, about the mess Arthur made of his chambers while he was locked in there yesterday morning. Normally he would have either been in the stables or the armoury by now since he'd not at the field, but chances are he'll still be cleaning things up in there. But you'll have to hurry. You have maybe fifteen minutes, half-an-hour at most before he heads for the kitchens to get Arthur's meal. After that, you'd have to chase him down during his afternoon work, and there's no telling what the prince will set for him today."

Gwen nodded her thanks, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks, Gaius. Morgana wants to go to the market this afternoon, and I didn't want to have to make excuses."

She hurried away, the physician watching her go with a slight frown. Wondering if perhaps he should have kept quiet about his ward's likely location.

~(-)~

The floor that had been littered with objects was now cleared and swept, the bed made and the furniture dusted. A bucket of water and a cloth waited beside the door, destined to aid in the removal of a few splatters of dirt from near the table, but for now the servant who had brought them up here was giving his knees a break from crawling around on the stone.

Merlin's eyebrows knitted together in a frown of concentration, sat at the table as he was, as he removed a damaged leather strap from part of Arthur's armour and proceeding to fasten the replacement in place. Who would think that a single instance of being worn into battle by a man the armour wasn't designed for, would result in so many of the fastenings being damaged in some way.

He sighed, finishing that strap and starting to check the rest. The king was damned lucky he'd been wearing chainmail as well, because if the nicks in the exposed sections of leather were any indication, then he'd have been slashed to ribbons without it. A pity he'd not really watched the fight, being preoccupied with Nimueh as he'd been. If he had, he'd have had some advance warning of the work he had coming his way.

Merlin grimaced at one very long scratch on one of the voiders. That was going to take hours to polish out, and if he didn't then Arthur would complain. He really just couldn't win.

The door opened behind him and he flinched, realising that being sat at the table with his back to it he might appear to be being idle.

"I'm not slacking off, and I'll finish cleaning the floor once I've finished this."

"Merlin?"

He stiffened at the sound of Gwen's voice, having expected it to be Arthur, and felt like a lump of lead had settled in his gut when he turned in his seat to look at her and smile.

"Hi, Gwen. Can I help you with something?"

His cheerfulness sounded forced, and looked forced, and Gwen frowned a little at his clear discomfort at her being there.

"I wanted to ask about the sword. I'd like to put it back before my father finds out it's gone."

The lead turned to ice, ice that froze Merlin in silence for several second before he managed to stammer.

"P-put it back?"

Gwen regarded him as though that should be obvious.

"I think my father would be honoured to know Arthur had his sword, but I still think it might be best to let him decide it for himself." She came a few steps in through the door. "My father will be out late again tonight, so you can bring it once your chores are done for the day."

She turned and left, leaving him sat there feeling dread and guilt. What was he supposed to do now? What could he tell her? He sat there, still frozen to his seat, and then puts his head in his hands... Was Gwen going to become someone _else _who didn't trust him anymore because of all this?

~(-)~

"Ah, Gaius. You needn't have."

"While you may insist on putting a brave face on for your council, as your physician I know you will be sore by now."

Uther took the mild reprimand in good humour, watching as Gaius looked among his medicines for whichever potion it was he had brought for him. This was something of a routine, from the time when most of his battles were with swords and not words. Battles fought out in the wilds and not in a chamber of men as they were now. The physician had learnt early on that the king didn't like being tended to early in the morning, not unless he was seriously ill, which meant it fell to regularity that he would find Gaius waiting for him in his chambers just before noon. It was a regularity to which Gaius had yet to fail.

Medicines set out, Uther submitted to having his bruises prodded and checked, answering questions about if or not his arm still hurt from the pounding it had gotten through the shield. The resigned way he dealt with his king's dismissing of any pain was also a familiar part of the routine, one to which he promptly turned to measure out a dose to dull the pain that insisted wasn't there.

Yes, there would be no fooling him. He knew him too well.

Uther watched him, this man who was his most trusted confidant, and his thoughts turned back to something the man's ward had said yesterday. Merlin had stated there was a sort of bond between him and Arthur, and that as long as he was his servant he would do his best to keep him safe. It reminded him of younger days, the days when his and Gaius' friendship had just been forming.

Back then, Gaius had shown his loyalty by accepting a role he'd never pursued, accepting becoming Court Physician and being tied down by that ever since. His ward, Merlin, had chosen to show his to his prince by getting Arthur a sword... A _very _fine sword.

"So how much 'financial assistance' did you give your ward to afford that blade? I will admit to being curious. A sword like that would cost a fortune. Even for a nobleman it would be an expensive sum."

Gaius, who had his back to the king, paused a moment before nonchalantly continuing to pour some liquid into a small cup.

"It was expensive, yes, but then Tom and his daughter are friends of Merlin's. He set a more than reasonable price for the commission." He turned to face the king, a note of humour in his voice. "Certainly a far better deal than the royal swordsmith would have. Although don't tell him I said that."

He handed the cup to the king, while Uther smiled at the remark.

"Friends are a good thing to have. Still, I have to wonder. Would it not be a scandal for me to do so, I dare say I would be tempted to commission a blade from him myself. Indeed, if not for the fact it was already intended as a gift for my son, I might well have kept it." He downed the contents of the cup, seeming distant for a moment. "There was something about it, a sense of strength it gave me while in my grip. I've never wielded a sword its like before."

Gaius once again paused, before shaking his head and intoning flatly.

"I hate to inform you, Sire, but that 'sense of strength' would just have been battle rush. You believed you were going to your death, _I_ believed you were. Many a man has gone into such a situation, faced a moment when they believed they were about to die, and spoken later of suddenly feeling stronger. It's just a quirk of the mind, a survival instinct, nothing more."

Uther nodded, accepting the explanation.

"Perhaps you're right. Still, it was a very fine sword."

He did not notice the odd look Gaius was giving him, nor thought it unusual when the physician quickly packed away his things. Gaius bid him good day, and informed him he would be checking on him again tomorrow, and to that Uther had accepted in resignation.

Gaius left him after that, his polite façade changing to a concerned frown as soon as he was out of the king's sight. After Uther's admittance that he'd been tempted by the sword, he needed to speak to Merlin and get him to tell him more about just where that blade had come from. He needed to be sure there would be no lasting complications with the king.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, Uther was tempted. I have to wonder how tempted he'd be if he knew the sword was magic though XD**

**And yeah, Merlin's got a major headache coming involving Gwen...**


	53. A Sense of Guilt 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Don't expect this to be a particularly long sub-ep. The next one will be longer as it has more to deal with. We all know that Gwen has to forgive him about the sword, since she's fine with him in the next episode, and well... As far as Camelot is concerned this sub is just one day. I saw no need to drag it out beyond that :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hunith's Letter To Gaius (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 53: A Sense of Guilt ~Part 2~

"Come on, Merlin. What's with the glum look?"

Arthur watched as his servant set down the tray of food, having arrived back at his chambers while Merlin was off getting it. The room was absolutely tidy, the floor still damp from having been washed, and there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere.

And Merlin didn't look annoyed at having to do all that this morning.

Indeed, Merlin didn't seem his usual self, and certainly the poor attempt at an irritated glance followed by clearly feigned sarcasm, didn't do much to change the prince's observation.

"Well sorry for being tired after picking up the mess from your tantrum. If it's any consolation, I had no idea your father had Gaius drug you. I was told to go straight to the armoury to wait for you, and ended up having a near heart attack when your father came in and told me to prepare him for battle." He winced at that. "I had every set up perfect for you..."

His voice petered out, and Arthur regarded him speculatively, the price bracing one elbow on the table when he seated himself.

"Are you saying you went to some sort of special effort for me? I'm touched, I never thought you cared."

The attempt at levity, at cheering Merlin up, was promptly proven a mistake when the servant suddenly glared.

"And why _wouldn't _I go to the effort? If you'd gone into that fight, and something was wrong with your gear and it got you killed, I'd never forgi..." He stopped, turning away with an agitated wave of his arms. "Just... Just _shut up_ and let me get on with my work!"

He stomped across the room to deal with Arthur's discarded training clothes from this morning, the prince staring at him in shock. He was so stunned by the outburst that reprimanding Merlin for it didn't even occur to him. It was almost like Uther taking his place in the duel yesterday, had ruined something Merlin had planned. Something quite likely aimed to impress him, or at the least ensure his victory... Something that the king may have ended up using instead of him.

Arthur fixed his attention on his food, deciding that now wasn't the time to ask the servant about it. If his father really had used something Merlin had prepared specifically for him, then his foul mood would be understandable. Sometimes servants could be quite proprietary of others using things intended solely for their masters, although he'd never imagined Merlin acting in such a way. Then again, with everyone convinced Merlin was an idiot, maybe he'd wanted to prove he wasn't.

Arthur glanced to where Merlin was still tossing dirty clothing into a basket. It wouldn't hurt to show him a bit of trust right now.

"I've got no specific chores for you this afternoon, so I want you to do whatever you think needs doing with regards to my armour, weapons, or anything else of mine. A minor noble from Mercia arrived this morning, and he's a friend of King Bayard's. I'll be in the games room socialising with him well into the evening, so I won't need you to bring me supper."

Merlin actually paused in surprise, wary until it seemed Arthur had no ulterior motive for basically letting him decide his own duties for the rest of the day. He already knew about the Mercian noble, he'd gotten the gossip from Catherine in the laundry rooms first thing this morning. With that in mind he just nodded and resumed what he was doing.

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur continued to watch him until he'd finished his meal, seeming almost reluctant to leave his servant in what was clearly an odd mood. But for once Merlin was glad Arthur was such a stickler for protocol and not insulting visitors, because it guaranteed he would have to leave him alone.

He picked up the tray of plates, balancing them on one arm, while picking the basket of clothing up with the hand of his other. A little careful negotiation of the door got him out into the hallway without mishap, and from there it was child's play to take his shortcut to the ground floor. After that, he made a point of collecting the scratched piece of armour from Arthur's chambers, and took it to his own room to deal with it. Polishing the scratch out would be a perfect excuse for few hour's work, when in truth it would take him just a few seconds if he cheated with magic.

He did, setting the piece aside just as Gaius arrived back. There was soup warming by the hearth, and right now Merlin's stomach was grumbling for food.

And then the first words out of Gaius' mouth killed his appetite, as surely as a candle is extinguished by being dropped into a bucket of water.

"Merlin, we need to talk about that sword."

The young warlock stopped in his tracks, halfway across the room from his door. His shoulders then slumped, his head hanging, and he sighed.

"Why can't I just be left alone about that?"

The physician regarded him solemnly.

"I certainly can't, not when Uther seems to have been strangely drawn to it. I convinced him that what he felt was merely battle rush, but you and I both know that it was no ordinary sword made by Gwen's father. Tell me, where did you get it?"

Merlin remained silent for several seconds, a flicker of guilt in his eyes before he moved to get a pair of bowls out of the cupboard near the hearth.

"The sword itself _was_ made by Tom... I just got the Great Dragon to burnish it with his flame." He heard Gaius' sharp intake of breath, looking over to him. "Look, it's not here in the city now. I hid it where no one will be able to find it... The dragon demanded I do that, after I ended up unable to stop Uther using it. The sword was forged for Arthur, no one else, and because Uther used it, the dragon is really angry with me right now."

Gaius paused as those words sunk in, before carrying the pot of soup to the nearby table with a sigh.

"So that's why you're troubled. As for Uther, it's just as well the sword is now hidden, because even he could sense its power if only dimly. It was enough to tempt him having only wielded it only once. Had he kept it, I don't doubt it would probably have corrupted him."

Merlin grimaced.

"Well the dragon_ did _warn me that in his hands the sword would bring only evil. Uther's spent so long hating magic, that when the power of it enters his grip he's helpless to resist it. It would have been a complete disaster if you hadn't gotten it away from him."

Gaius began to serve up the soup, giving his ward a reassuring smile.

"Then aren't you lucky you have me then? Well, at least it's safe now. Nothing more to worry about, and I'm sure the dragon will forgive you eventually."

Merlin returned the smile, feeling at least a _little_ better.

"Thanks." He blinked, as if remembering something. "Oh, and I need to take something to Gwen's tonight. You know what she's like, so I might end up having supper there. You don't need to make me anything."

"That's fine, just make sure you take something with you then. I'm sure you can pick up something towards the meal from the market, if you find time this afternoon."

The meal continued in companionable silence, until Gaius had to leave to go do a round of the lower town. Merlin waited until he was gone, using the chance to be alone to go into his room and get something from the compartment under his bed. It was a fair-sized pouch, heavy with its contents of coin. Months worth of savings, set aside for equipment and materials for studying magic, but now he had another use for it.

If he couldn't return the sword, then at the very least he could pay for it...

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, short, but like I said this is a short sub-ep. But hey, at least I got to include Merlin telling Arthur to shut up :)**


	54. A Sense of Guilt 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, here's part three. I suppose this one wasn't so much a true sub-ep, but more of an ****extension**** of a few scenes to clear up the ep before it. But still, it's tying up the loose ends :)**

**And yeah, it sucks that Merlin has to pay for the sword himself, but then he was the one that asked for it without telling the full truth. He's just taking responsibility, poor guy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: A Memory to Call For (Track 12 Claymore OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 54: A Sense of Guilt ~Part 3~

If there's one thing worse than having to lie to a friend, it's waiting to do it.

Merlin watched from his hiding place in an alley, eyes following the progress of Morgana and Gwen as they made their way through the market. He had the pouch of money hidden inside his jacket, and small spell cast on himself to make people who saw him turn their interest elsewhere. He was a familiar face in the city now, there were few who didn't know him as Arthur's manservant. The spell simply used that familiarity and turned it to his advantage. He was a regular sight, and so would not be noted in his passage through the streets so long as he didn't make any _obvious_ attempts to stay out of sight.

No, if he stayed quiet, and kept his ducking into alleys as casual as he could, no one would be the wiser.

He followed Gwen and Morgana for most of the afternoon, eventually realising he was wasting his time. Instead he turned away and went to the area of the market that sold food, picking up fresh bread and a few apples. He took them to Gwen's house, entering it through the back and putting the food on the table.

Her father was out, as she'd said he would be until late. He'd already left the covers on Arthur's bed turned back, so he could get away with not showing his face in his presence again until tomorrow morning. He could always make a point of bringing the de-scratched piece of armour along with him as proof of his afternoon's efforts, but chances were he didn't need to. He wasn't stupid enough not to realise that Arthur had noticed something was bothering him and had decided to try be nice to him. In light of that, so long as all the usual work was done, which it was, he wouldn't say anything.

If only he was going to be lucky enough to get away with few words, but Merlin had a sinking feeling that Gwen was going to demand answers. Still, he had to try and see if she'd just let him pay for the sword. If she wanted to know more, he'd have to think of some way to get around the obvious problems of that.

It was getting dark when she arrived back, pausing in surprise in the doorway when she saw him sat at her table. He smiled uncertainly in greeting, indicating the food he'd brought, and then he got to his feet and held out the pouch of money.

"Here... It's for the sword. If it's not enough, let me know, and I'll get the rest to you as soon as I've managed to save it up."

Gwen frowned, closing the door behind her, her eyes moving from the pouch to his face.

"But I told you to bring it back. There's no need to buy it, all you need to do is return it before my father finds out it's gone." She approached the table, puzzled. "Besides, I couldn't just tell him I'd sold his best sword. It wouldn't be right."

Silence fell, and Merlin had to fight the urge to look away from her. He shook the pouch a little, urging her to take it.

"Even though he didn't get to use it, I'd like to keep it... To give to Arthur one day. That means I'd _have_ to pay for it, right?"

Her frown deepened, and she folded her arms across her chest in disapproval.

"Merlin, whether or not you can buy it is up to my father to decide. You should bring it back here before asking that. So at least he has the chance to refuse, not that I think he would. What better honour could there be, than for Arthur to wield it? But there are rules to this kind of thing, unspoken rules. Bring it back first, and then speak to him about buying it."

"I... I can't."

He bowed his head, causing her to stare in confusion.

"You can't? Why?"

Merlin kept his gazed fixed on his knees, the hand holding the pouch now coming to rest on the table.

"I can't say."

There was another uncomfortable pause, until Gwen glared at him. She took the few strides to reach him, her grip almost rough when she took hold of and shook his shoulder, her voice rising in pitch and tinged with anger.

"I'm your _friend_, Merlin. I trusted you with my father's greatest sword. If you pay for it, then yes he'll forgive us for taking it without telling him... But I'm not going to stand there in front of him and _lie_ about what you've done with it."

So he was going to have to tell her, but in a way that would best protect them both. Why was it that fate kept throwing things like this at him? Why did it keep forcing him into situations that could cost him his friends? He kept his head bowed, his voice subdued.

"Then I definitely can't tell you, because if you told him the truth it would put him in danger... I'll put _you_ in danger if I tell you. The risk was my choice, and I don't want you to get involved."

Gwen's ire faded a little, replaced with a hint of concern.

"Risk? Are trying to say you've done something that could get you arrested?" She stared down at him, Merlin still looking at the floor. "Look at me, Merlin!"

"I can't tell you."

Gwen renewed her grip on his shoulder, pulling him to his feet by his jacket even as he still refused to look her in the eye.

"You _will_ tell me. If you consider me a friend at all, you'll trust me to understand why you did whatever it is you've done."

Merlin flinched, and after a long moment he finally looked at her and sighed. How could he argue with that? He couldn't, not if he _wanted_ her to remain his friend.

"Fine, I'll tell you basic details, but no more than that. Will that be enough?"

Gwen's lips pressed together in a thin unhappy line, but she could read the nervousness in his voice. He was scared about something.

"Fine, tell me. Tell me what you did with my father's sword."

Merlin, carefully thinking about how to edit the truth, took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Wraiths can't be killed by mortal weapons, but I managed to find out in a book about past weapons that could... _Special _weapons."

Gwen nodded, urging him to continue.

"And?"

Merlin averted his gaze.

"I knew of someone who could make one for me, or rather turn a normal weapon into one. But it needed to be the best sword I could find, to make sure it could save Arthur and kill the wraith."

"What do you mean by 'turn it into one'?"

Merlin stared at his feet in shame and fear.

"If Uther found out what I did, he'd have me executed. Even though it was to save Arthur, and ended up saving him instead, he wouldn't care... For him, that kind of thing can't _ever _be used for good."

Gwen stared at him in dawning realisation and disbelief.

"You... You asked someone to _enchant _my father's sword so it could kill the wraith? Merlin, you..."

He lifted his head, raising his hands as if in defence.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done it, but... I'm sorry, Gwen, really I..."

She grabbed one of his hands to stop him, looking him in the eye.

"You came here and asked me for that sword, _knowing _you wouldn't be able to return it?"

In the face of her stare, once again he couldn't help but look away.

"I... It was for Arthur. There was no other way, I couldn't stand back when I knew what the wraith would do to him if he..."

He felt Gwen grab his other hand, but not harshly. No, her grip was gentle and drew his eyes back to her face. There was still a hint of disappointment there, but the obvious anger was gone.

"You risked death for him, and you did it all alone. You kept quiet, to protect me and my father in case you were caught." She kept looking at him, sighing. "I don't deny I'm angry at you for asking someone to use magic on my father's sword, for _hiding_ that from me, but... If you hadn't then the king would be dead, or if Arthur had been the one to fight, _he_ would be dead. You broke the law, but you did it for the right reasons."

She took the money pouch off the table, in sign that he's told her enough. Merlin, feeling at least a little relieved, let her.

"Really, I'm sorry."

Gwen shushed him.

"Merlin, no more apologising. What's done is done. But still, could you tell me what you did with the sword _after _the fight?"

Merlin suddenly looked stricken by guilt and shame again.

"The... The one who enchanted it, he did it on the condition that only Arthur wield the sword. Because Uther used it, because I couldn't stop that, he doesn't trust me anymore. He warned me that if Uther kept it, it would cause only evil, and made me promise to put it somewhere out of reach. I hid it where no man can find it. There's no way anyone who doesn't know it's there will stumble across it."

Gwen sat down in another of the chairs by the table, solemn.

"So my father's sword was used once, and will never be used again. It's just going to lie, forgotten, in the place you hid it... How can I _tell _him that?"

Merlin watched her, saw the guilt in _her_ face now, and knew he couldn't let her feel that way.

"I won't make you lie to him, Gwen. I'll do it. I'll tell him the truth, that you gave the sword to me for the sake of giving Arthur the best chance. I'll tell him that Uther used it, and it saved his life and gave him the edge he needed to win. I'll offer to pay for it, and then... I'll lie. I'll tell him that I've decided to keep the sword, to give to Arthur as a gift someday... A sword given by a friend will swing truer than any other, right?"

His expression was still filled with guilt, but Gwen smiled at the words and sighed.

"That's right." She started to open the pouch. "I know how much that sword is worth, so let's see how much you've brought."

Merlin bit his lip nervously.

"Remember, if it's not enough, I'll pay the rest as soon as I can."

She glanced at him.

"No offence, Merlin, but for a sword that good I'd doubt you'd have enough in here anyway." She tipped the pouch out into the table, pausing in shock at the sight. "What? How... How did you get all this?"

She'd expected most of the coins to be copper, with a few silvers, but no... There wasn't a single copper coin among them, most of them were silver, and there were five _gold_ coins among them as well.

Merlin reached out, starting to arrange the coins into stacks of ten, explaining as he did.

"This is almost all of my savings, from the time I've worked here in Camelot. I live with Gaius, so I don't have to pay rent for a room, and giving him money towards food from the market costs less per week than what the castle charges those who get their meals at the servants' dining hall. Apart from getting new clothing and boots, and a few other little things, this is everything else that I've earned in that time. And Gaius gives me a little now and then too, 'pocket money' he calls it, when I've done more than the usual amount of errands for him and he decides I deserve to treat myself. Only I never spend it, it always went straight into the pouch. I've never really counted it all, but..."

She stopped him with a raised hand, still staring at the coins in shock.

"I know how much you earn, Merlin, you get two silvers a week more than me." She gestured to the money. "But this... This is easily at least half of what you've earned in the past eight months, maybe more. You must have worked so hard to save all this, and you'd spend it on a sword that will never be used again."

Merlin gave her a small smile, starting to feel at least a little more relaxed now.

"Some things are more important... My friends matter more to me than money."

Gwen looked up at him, surprised, and then returned the smile.

"And that is why you have friends who trust you, because we all know how much we mean to you. You'd risk death for us, that's how much you care."

Merlin felt his burden of guilt lifting. Any hardship, shame, or risk was worth it when you do it for the sake of your friends. He would speak to Tom with confidence when he returned from the forge, and face whatever reprimands would be dealt him, but he didn't doubt the blacksmith would forgive him. Tom had raised Gwen to think the way she did, and so if she said so, he knew things would turn out all right.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: There you go, short sub-ep done. You'll find out what Tom's exact reaction was at the start of the next episode :)**


	55. The Moment of Truth 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: No this isn't two chapters in one day lol. Part 3 of A Sense of Guilt was meant to be up yesterday, but the Document Manager was acting up and I couldn't post it. But anyway, here's part one of an ep I'm looking forward to doing, despite the sad ending it has.**

**There's just one scene in this part I wish I could have kept, but the fact that Merlin already has a sword means I can't. I wish I could have kept his line "It's very um... swordy." XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 55: The Moment of Truth ~Part 1~

After a morning of toting weapons and armour around, being used as a walking target courtesy of a massive wooden shield, and general fetching and carrying, the last thing he wanted to do was more work. After doing all that, and spending the first half of the afternoon racing through scrubbing Arthur's floor and more fetching and carrying, the last thing he'd wanted to do was use the spare time that gave him working himself to ground in a smithy... But that's what he'd had to do.

Merlin fought the urge not to groan, knowing he deserved every last bit of this. Yeah sure, Tom had accepted the money as being enough for the sword, but as consequence for taking it without permission he'd demanded one other thing. He, Merlin, had to spend at least a few hours every week, manning the bellows at the forge. Having someone to do that allowed Tom to get more work done, and so earn more money to support himself and Gwen. It was all fair, Merlin had bought the sword, and now he was effectively helping Tom make more of them.

At least that's what he kept telling himself, although his arms and back needed more convincing.

Merlin sighed, wincing as he tried to ease out his stiff shoulders. At least he had only Arthur's supper to sort out, dirty clothing could be put in a basket to be taken to the laundry tomorrow. Besides that and turning back the covers of the bed, since Arthur seemed incapable of doing it on his own, was all he needed to worry about before he could give in to his desire to find his bed and rest.

He was nearing the castle gates when it happened, a glimpse at the corner of his eye. He turned to look, pausing in surprise, before calling out to the woman who had come into view.

"Mother?"

Hunith's eyes met his, and she rushed to him and pulled him close.

"Merlin!"

She seemed desperate, clearly tired from the road, but that wasn't what made Merlin frown. With her so close, it was impossible not to notice her bruised right eye... Someone had hurt her.

He felt a chill of anger settle over him, as he reached to gently touch the bruise.

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

She hesitated, and taking hold of her bag for her he began to guide her into the castle.

"Let me get you to Gaius. You can tell me what happened when we get there."

She didn't resist, allowing her son to lead her. Few people gave them a second glance, it wasn't after all that surprising for the Court Physician's ward to be seen escorting the sick or injured. It was just as well really, because he didn't feel himself capable of a civil answer right now, given the anger simmering inside him.

Their arrival at his chambers surprised Gaius, who frowned for a moment at seeing his ward back early, only for his eyes to widen in surprise at seeing who was with him.

"Hunith?"

She gave him a wan smile, Merlin bringing her over and sitting her on the first available chair.

"It's good to see you, Gaius. It's been a long time."

The old physician reached out, his expression changing to concern at the sight of her black eye, before he too began to take a grim view on her arrival.

"How did this happen? What brings you all this way to Camelot?"

"Mother?"

Two concerned men watching her, she bowed her head and started to explain.

"A raider, Kanan... Do you remember him, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded, anger surfacing again.

"I do... He stole some of our grain last harvest."

Hunith nodded.

"He did, and he's come back only this time he has far more men... and demanding an increase in food to match. It's more than we can afford to lose." She bit her lip, clearly shaken. "He's given us a week, to gather our food and give him what he wants, or he'll burn the village. King Cenrid isn't interested. We petitioned him a month ago, when Kanan first came to warn us of what he wanted when the harvest was ready, but he doesn't care. I had to come here, there's no one else we can turn to except Camelot."

Gaius moved in closer, now with a cloth and a bottle of ointment in his hands. He nudged Merlin aside, pointing to a stool before proceeding to apply the remedy to Hunith's face.

"Sit down, Merlin, and calm down before you break something. You're making some of my things rattle."

It was only then that mother and son realised several small items in the room were indeed shaking, and at the reminder of his magic, Merlin promptly damped down on it.

"Sorry."

He sat on the stool, watching anxiously as Gaius began to check Hunith for other injuries. In fact he was so distracted by his concern for her that he had completely lost track of the time.

"_Merlin!_ Merlin you lazy _dolt_, where are you?" The shout made him flinch, even as it proceeded an irritated-looking prince storming in through the door. Arthur glared at his servant. "Do you even _know_ what time it is? How often are you going to be late for every little thing you're supposed to show up for..."

His tirade petered out at the sight of Hunith, realising now that perhaps there was a good reason for Merlin's tardiness.

Merlin didn't wait for anything else to be said though, lurching to his feet and hurrying towards Arthur and the door, glancing back briefly as he did so.

"Mother, I'll be right back after I've finished my chores."

He was stopped by a gloved hand taking hold of his shoulder, Arthur frowning a little and glancing between the two of them.

"This is your mother?"

Gaius set down what he was holding, intervening in this awkward situation.

"This is Hunith, Sire... Hunith, allow me to introduce you to Prince Arthur. Merlin is his manservant."

She began to rise to her feet, to bow to him.

"Your Highness."

She stopped when Arthur shook his head, the prince gesturing for her to sit. He'd have to be blind not to see the bruise on her face.

"There's no need." He glanced at Merlin. "Finish seeing to your mother. You can bring my supper after that."

He turned and left, Merlin hesitating on the verge of following him. Seeing that, Gaius nodded towards the door.

"Go on, I'll look after her."

Accepting the reassurance, Merlin headed after Arthur before making a detour to the kitchens. He was so brisk about it, grabbing the necessary selection of food and drink, that he arrived at Arthur's chambers almost right on the heels of the prince himself.

Arthur looked surprised to see him, his expression then settling into a frown.

"I thought I told you to see to your mother first."

Merlin was in the process of setting the tray on the table, his expression apologetic.

"She's all right with Gaius, and I should have kept an eye on the time. Sorry."

"There's no need to apologise for worrying about your mother." Merlin paused in what his was doing, as Arthur approached the table and sat down. He eyed his servant questioningly. "So tell me. How was she hurt?"

Merlin's expression darkened, his voice holding a note of quiet fury.

"A raider, called Kanan. He stole food from the village last autumn, and he's come back again. He's threatened Ealdor, to burn it to the ground unless everyone gives into his demands for most of the harvest. If they give in, give him what he wants, they'll starve before the winter is out. King Cenrid isn't interested, he doesn't care about a single small village."

It was Arthur's turn to stiffen in fury, at the injustice of what had just been described. He knew the answer to his question even as he said it.

"And why has she come here?"

"She's come to ask for help."

~(-)~

The early morning light streamed in through the windows of the Great Hall, casting itself upon those assembled there. Several knights and courtiers, Morgana and Gwen. Gaius, Merlin, his mother, and the king... and the prince who had used his influence to arrange for this audience to happen.

Arthur still felt the fury inside him, as he listened once again to the story but this time from Hunith herself. A king was supposed to protect his people, and yet Cenrid would not unless he deemed it worth it.

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor, and there are many children. Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive." Hunith addressed those present, her tone conveying her plea. "We barely have enough food as it is, and if Kanan takes our harvest... our children won't live to see another summer. _Please_, we need your help."

Uther regarded her from where he sat upon his throne.

"Ealdor is in Cenrid's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility."

Hunith shook her head.

"We've appealed to our king, but he cares little for the outlying regions. You're our only hope."

Uther seemed troubled by her words, clearly thinking, his tone solemn when he spoke a few moments later.

"I have the deepest sympathy for you, and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth."

Hope rose in her eyes.

"You'll help us?"

The king's next words crushed that hope.

"I wish I could."

Arthur turned in his position beside his father, speaking to him.

"Surely we could spare a few men."

Uther glanced at his son, still solemn.

"Resources are not the problem."

Morgana, unhappy at the turn this was taking, looked to him.

"Then what is?"

He turned his attention back to Hunith, answering.

"Ealdor lies beyond the Ridge of Ascetir. For an army of Camelot to enter, it would be an act of war."

Hunith dropped to her knees, pleading, Merlin watching her with growing frustration at Uther.

"I know you're a good king, a caring man. I'm _begging_ you. Help us, please."

Uther sighed.

"The accord we've struck with Cenrid, was _years_ in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help."

Merlin stood there staring coldly at the king, while Morgana went to his mother and helped her to her feet. He should have known better than to expect Uther to do anything, but at the same time he understood _why_ he wouldn't. But that didn't make it hurt any less, to know that Ealdor was being abandoned in its time of need... and all because of a line drawn on a map by men. A line it was the wrong side of.

He turned and followed her out, unaware that another in that hall was thinking the exact same thing. Arthur wanted to curse, this whole thing giving rise to frustration at the boundaries and rules they were tied to. He could only imagine what Merlin was going through right now, but he knew how he'd feel if he were in his shoes and it was his mother begging for help.

He'd be angry, and he do everything he had to to help her.

Arthur left the Great Hall, wending his way up to the southern wall, the sun still low enough to cast long shadows over the city streets below. It didn't take long for Merlin to find him there, it was after all a spot he went to often when he wanted to think, and Merlin knew him well enough by now to know he'd go there... Just as he knew Merlin well enough to know what he was going to do next.

He glanced at his servant when he arrived beside him, solemn.

"I'm sorry. If it were up to me, we'd be on our way there now."

Merlin sighed, bracing his hands on the wall and looking out over the city.

"Well, you tried. And thank you for getting an audience with the king."

"I wish Camelot was able to help people regardless of how far away they lived."

Silence fell between them, Merlin taking a deep breath and facing him.

"I'm going back to Ealdor."

Arthur nodded.

"Of course."

"...It's been an honour serving you."

That caught his attention, causing him to frown. Going to Ealdor was something he expected, but Merlin sounded like he was... He looked at him, suspecting but not wanting to believe it.

"You'll be coming back."

Merlin's smile was apologetic.

"Well she's my mother. I have got to look after her before anyone else. You understand?"

Arthur lowered his head for a moment, then turning to the sunrise... surprised by how much this hurt.

"I'd do exactly the same." He swallowed back that feeling, forcing himself to put a note of cheer into his words. "Well... You've been terrible. Really, I mean it, the worst servant I have _ever_ had."

Merlin started to laugh at little at that, the smile on his face saying he knew Arthur didn't mean any of that. It was a smile of genuine friendship, friendship that protocol said the prince couldn't return.

"Thank you, Sire."

He turned to walk away, only getting a few strides before Arthur turned and called after him.

"Merlin... Good luck. And make sure you take that set of chainmail that fits you, and your horse. You might need them."

Merlin nodded in thanks, saying nothing else before walking away.

~(-)~

"There's food, water, your armour. Have you got your sleeping gear?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes." Merlin sighed, seeing the pile of things building up in Arthur's stable, his horse already saddled and ready to go. The poor creature was already going to have to carry both him and his mother, and the pile of other things just seemed to keep getting bigger. "You know, I don't think I'm going to be able to carry all this."

"You won't have to." A female voice from the stable door caused both him and Gwen to turn, Morgana regarding him firmly even as she glanced at her maid. "Because we're coming with you."

Merlin stared at them both.

"What do you mean?"

Gwen walked past him, picking up a couple of the bags to take them to Morgana's stable.

"You're going to need all the help you can get." She turned and looked back at him. "I can mend armour, and sharpen swords."

Morgana nodded.

"And I know how to fight."

He continued to stare, his horse watching blandly as he started to stammer.

"B-but you... can't... I mean... why would you?"

Two women regarded him flatly, Gwen the one to speak first.

"If it was the other way round, you'd help us. You already have. You saved my life, Merlin."

Morgana nodded.

"And you helped me get the druid boy out of Camelot. We owe it to you, both of us, so I don't want to hear another word."

In the face of their clear stubborn resolve to go, Merlin sighed in defeat and headed for the stable door.

"Fine, you can come. I just pray Uther doesn't send the knights after you."

Morgana's smug tone followed him out.

"He won't, he thinks I'm going to go visit Sir Leon's family's estate. It's been planned for over a week, and by the time he realises I haven't gone there it will be too late."

Merlin winced, trudging out of the stables and to Gaius' chambers convinced that Morgana's conniving was going to get him into no end of trouble one of these days. Finding Gaius in his chambers, also packing supplies both of food and basic medicines, Merlin felt the weight of saying goodbye to Camelot getting even heavier. It wasn't destiny that was making him hesitate, his mother meant far more to him than it did. No, he was hesitating now because it meant he'd be leaving behind his mentor.

"I've put some wine in here, but be careful with it. One whiff of a barmaid's apron and you're singing like a sailor."

Merlin smiled, accepting the bag that was held out to him.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you don't want an extra blanket?"

"It's _fine_, really. I'll be all right."

He shouldered the bag, after hefting it confirmed Gaius had also packed the spellbook, the physician regarding him almost sadly.

"Well make sure you are... Do whatever it takes."

When Merlin paused, realising what he'd meant by that, he pulled his ward into a hug and held him tightly in worry. When he let go, the young warlock nodded and headed to his room. Hunith was waiting there, ready to go, and she too hugged Gaius farewell.

Merlin led her to Arthur's stable, entering to find Gwen had tied his bags in place, leaving him nothing more than to belt on his sword, secure his last bag, and help his mother up into the saddle behind him. But when Hunith came close after he'd been led outside, Bitan whickered and flicked an ear uncertainly, until with a glance at his mother Merlin leaned forward to whisper discretely in the horse's ear.

"_Heo bith me mathair._" Bitan became instantly contrite, Merlin smiling in humour when his mother frowned at his use of those strange words. "He's fussy about who rides him. I just told him you're my mother."

Bitan nudged her shoulder gently with his nose, and she accepted her son's proffered hand to assist her into the saddle behind him. Just a few minutes later and they were riding out of Camelot's gates, out into the woods where Gwen and Morgana waited for them.

Hunith frowned a little when they fell into line, but kept quiet about it throughout the long day. It was only when night had fallen, and the other two women were asleep, that she voiced her concerns to her son by the light of their camp-fire.

"They shouldn't be here. Especially the Lady Morgana. Isn't she the king's ward?"

Merlin poked at the fire with a stick, speaking with irony.

"Not that you'd know it. She's the only person I know who isn't frightened of him."

Hunith had no humour in response, only grim certainty.

"It won't make any difference to Kanan that they're women."

Merlin sighed, staring into the fire.

"...I know, but I couldn't talk them out of coming." He looked to her, one hand reaching out to carefully touch the bruise on her face again. "I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you."

"Promise me you'll be careful." His mother leaned close, fear for him in every line of her expression, every part of her voice. "No one can find out about you."

He spoke with resolve, to reassure her.

"They won't... They never do."

Hunith placed a kiss on his forehead, getting up and going to where her blanket was laid out.

"Get some rest."

From there she watched as he blew embers from the end of a stick from the fire, conjuring them into the image of a dragon with a single word. He'd clearly learnt more about his magic in his time at Camelot, he was confident in his abilities, but still she feared for him.

Merlin knew it to, and wished he felt as confident as he'd sounded. Having Gwen and Morgana here complicated things, had they not come he could have used his magic to get rid of the raiders and be done with it. All it would have taken would be to sneak out of the village to their camp, but if he did that now then one of them was sure to notice he was missing. Things would have to be done the hard way so long as the two of them insisted on helping.

He tried his best to get to sleep after that, tossing and turning under his blanket even after the fire had long died down to embers and wisps of smoke. But he just couldn't get comfortable, or maybe he was just nervous about all this, but either way he was awake to hear the sudden sound of a horse pounding through the woods in their direction.

Merlin slipped out from under his blanket, drawing his sword and advancing carefully among the surrounding trees. The horse had stopped, which meant it was likely its rider was now sneaking around somewhere close by. Indeed, when he found it the saddle was empty, and he also found himself staring at a rather _familiar_ horse that quite blandly stared right back at him.

He then felt the point of a sword touch him in the middle of his back, before an also familiar voice spoke.

"I'd ask you for money, except I know you don't have any."

"Arthur!"

Merlin spun round, almost forgetting the sword in his hand until he hastily raised it high even as Arthur ducked.

Arthur looked rather irritated.

"Put the sword away, Merlin. You look ridiculous."

Merlin still couldn't help his smile as he sheathed his sword, unable to deny how overjoyed he was that Arthur was here. When they arrived back in the camp, the prince didn't look surprised to see Morgana and Gwen asleep near the dead fire, merely seating himself beside and stirring the flames back up again.

Merlin sat down beside him, the two of them sitting in silence that was neither comfortable nor tense. They simply sat, saying nothing until finally Arthur broke the quiet.

"So how much further is it?"

Merlin frowned a little.

"Two days, maybe a day and a half if we ride hard. We'll have to work our way around the ridge, to one of the places you can get down it. The village is a little under half a day's ride from there, so if we hurry..."

The prince beside him sighed.

"We should get there at or before the week is up, and Kanan returns to the village... So how many men does Kanan have?"

Merlin grimaced.

"Um, I'm not sure. From what my mother said, maybe as many as forty."

Both of them paused at that, Arthur eventually starting to prod at the fire with a stick, much as Merlin had been doing a few hours ago.

"You should get some rest."

Merlin hesitated, speaking before getting up.

"Thank you... Um, I knew you didn't have to come."

Arthur glanced at him in response, neither of them willing to say anything else awkward despite what both of them knew. Instead he opted for something safe, rising to his feet and retrieving his bedroll from his horse's saddle.

"Get some sleep."

Merlin did as he was told, returning to his blanket. But even as he closed his eyes he felt a sense of relief having Arthur here. Indeed, it would be interesting to see Gwen and Morgana's reaction when they woke up in the morning.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hee hee, yes, I will be covering at least a summary of their reaction XD**


	56. The Moment of Truth 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's part 2. I'm gonna try add more Merlin and Will stuff :D**

**Oh, and there's a continuity error in this episode, quite a big one in fact... In all the shots of them riding their horses to Ealdor, you never see Hunith with them despite the fact she **_**had**_** to be on one of the horses. Seriously, did they make her walk? XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 56: The Moment of Truth ~Part 2~

To say waking to find Arthur in the camp was a surprise was an understatement. Three women stared in abject shock until the prince had blandly regarded Morgana while readying his horse.

'You might have fooled my father into thinking you'd gone to Sir Leon's estate, but I know you better than that. He's going to angry enough as it is, but this way he'll be easier to talk around when we get back. Now come on, we've got a long ride ahead of us.'

Merlin still found himself snorting in amusement at that memory, even now more than a day later. Morgana had complained about not needing a babysitter, Arthur had retorted that if she didn't then she needed to act like it. That had then resulted in several hours of blessed silence, until it got dark and they set up camp again. At that point Merlin had asked Arthur to give him a sword lesson, to get him away from Morgana and stop the death glares the pair of them were directing at each other. It seemed Gwen had a word with her during that, because by the time they finished the lesson Morgana had become either resigned or indifferent to Arthur's presence, he just wasn't quite sure which.

As for his mother, Hunith seemed both concerned and confused by what was going on, but he just kept reassuring her that none of their three escorts were going to turn back. They were coming all the way to Ealdor, and that was that. She'd accepted it after a while, although she remained concerned for them, but both her and Merlin's worries soon turned to what was happening at the village... Today was the day Kanan had said he would return.

Arthur seemed to notice their tension, a glance to Merlin urging the servant to pick up the pace. He did so, leading them along the narrow dirt road that lead to Ealdor, a road so little used that it could have passed for a game trail had it not been the width of a cart. They heard the screams of frightened women, and the shouts of men, well before the settlement came into sight. It was all that was needed to send the entire group charging in that direction.

Merlin gritted his teeth, feeling his anger rising again, but he kept it in check. The fact that his magic had made things rattle in Gaius' chambers proved to him he'd gotten stronger since first going to Camelot. He'd been this angry in the past, but it had never affected things around him. Now he needed to be more careful, or risk revealing his secret by accident.

He made his horse pause at the edge of the village, Arthur charging ahead after throwing a dagger past the head of a man about to kill one of the villagers. Merlin helped his mother down, before actually leaping from the saddle himself, drawing his sword and rushing in while the villager he now recognised as a man called Matthew lurched to his feet.

Arthur was already cutting his way through the first few raiders that challenged him, but Merlin ignored that. He could already tell that they were far outmatched by the prince's skill. Instead Merlin ran past him, taking up the fight to Arthur's rear, thanking all manner of the heavens that he'd convinced him to give him lessons.

Merlin managed to cut through his first two attackers quite easily, since they'd clearly had no formal sword training and were about the same size as him. But the third drove him backwards, crossing blades with him and pining him against the edge of a door. Despite the fact he had a sword inches from his neck, Merlin didn't let it bother him. With all the noise of battle, there was no way Arthur or the others would hear him do this.

He narrowed his eyes, staring at the raider's blade.

"_Haethien._"

The man's sword began to glow red hot, his eyes widening in shock and pain until he was forced to drop it. Merlin ran him through, not giving him a chance to cry out that he was a sorcerer. He might have felt guilty about it, had there been another way. But when you're fighting for your life and the lives of others, sometimes you have no choice but to kill.

Merlin stepped away from the now dead man, hefting his sword looking for another opponent, unaware that his little display of magic had been observed. He nearly broke into a run to Arthur's side when he only now noticed an attacker coming up behind him, but stopped when Morgana stepped into the fray and slew him.

She glanced at Arthur, smirking.

"Bring back memories of when I used to beat you?"

"That never happened."

His put-out reply to that seemed to signal the end of the serious fighting, Kanan, the man who had been stopped from killing Matthew, mounting his horse and calling out angrily.

"You pay for this! With your lives, all of you!"

He rode away with his few remaining men, everyone, villager and rescuer alike, watching them go. One of the villagers, the young man Merlin's age who had watched him heat the sword, approached the warlock with a serious expression on his face.

He frowned.

"You still up to the same old magic tricks again... Look, I thought told I you we didn't want your kind around here."

They stared at each other in silence, before Merlin broke out into a grin.

"I missed you too, Will." They hugged each other in greeting, two best friends that had been separated for over eight months. "It's good to see you again."

They let go, Will taking a step back and looking his friend up and down.

"So, I hear you're skivvying for some noble in Camelot these days."

Merlin shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't say I'm a skivvy."

"Merlin." Arthur call made him turn, the prince looking in his direction. "Gather the villagers. I need to talk to them."

Merlin resisted the urge to sigh.

"Yeah, in a minute. I'm just talkin..."

"_Now_, Merlin. There isn't much time."

This time Merlin did sigh, looking a bit bemused as he glanced at Will and answered.

"Yes, Sire."

Will watched him hurry away, before regarding the armour-clad man Merlin had called 'Sire' with dislike. But still, he gathered along with the rest of the villagers, standing near the back of the crowd when the warrior began to speak.

"I know Kanan's kind. He'll be back, and when he is you must be ready for him. First of all we have to prepar..."

"Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?"

Will walked through the crowd, scowling at Arthur. To give him credit, the prince didn't take offence.

"I'm Prince Arthur, of Camelot."

Will snorted.

"Yeah, and I'm Prince William of Ealdor."

Hunith spoke from behind him in disapproval.

"Keep quiet. He's here to help us."

He turned to face her, frowning.

"He's made things worse. Kanan will be back, and when he is he'll be looking for revenge." He looked to Arthur. "You've just signed our death warrant."

"He saved Matthew's life!"

Arthur raised a hand to interrupt her.

"It's quite alright, Hunith, this is his village too." Blue eyes now stared at Will. "What would you have us do?"

Will suddenly looked uncomfortable, hesitating before speaking.

"We can't fight against Kanan, he has too many men."

"So what's the alternative?"

Will remained hesitant.

"Give him what he wants."

Arthur simply regarded him like he was a child, someone with no understanding of the world. The villagers were already muttering in disagreement with Will as Arthur spoke.

"And then what? Those of you who don't starve to death will have to face him again next harvest, and the harvest after that." When Will tried to protest that they would manage, several people stopped him by demanding how? Arthur continued. "The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him."

Will shook his head.

"No, _you_ just want the honour and glory of battle. That's what drives men like you." He pointed to the west. "Look, if you want to fight, go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours."

He stormed away, Merlin starting after him. Knowing her son would do his best to talk Will around, Hunith turned her attention to Arthur.

"I will follow you. If I am to die, then I want to go out _fighting_."

"That goes for me too."

"You can count me in."

More and more of the villagers spoke in support of her words, rallying to the cause and the determination to protect what was theirs. Merlin heard it, feeling both proud of the people of his village but also scared for them. He understood why Will was acting like this... He just didn't want any of them to end up losing a loved one the way he had.

Merlin found Will inside his house, one that he'd shared with his mother until she'd died of fever two winters ago. Furniture and possessions were strewn everywhere, the result of the raid, and watching his friend start to straighten things Merlin spoke from the doorway.

"He knows what he's doing, Will. You should trust him." He sighed, coming in and starting to help. "Look, when I first met Arthur I was exactly like your. I hated him. Thought he was pompous and arrogant."

"Nothings changed there then."

Will was still frowning, having righted a stand that bore a chainmail tunic and a yellow tabard bearing a crest. Merlin watched him carefully setting it to rights in pride of place.

"But, in time, I came to respect him for what he stands for, what he does."

Will didn't turn, dislike in his tone.

"Yeah, I know what he stands for. Princes, kings, all men like him."

"...Will, don't bring what happened to your father into this."

Will turned, glaring at him.

"I'm not! Why are you defending him so much? You're just his servant!"

Merlin stood straighter.

"He's also my friend, whether he admits it or not."

Will wasn't convinced.

"Friend's don't lord it over one another."

"It you'd actually watched me during a day's work for him, you'd know I don't let him get away with it either. When he's reasonable, I behave, when he's not I find my ways to make sure he knows it. He isn't the way you're implying he is."

"Well let's just wait until the fighting starts, and we'll see who he sends in to die first. I guarantee you, it won't be him."

"I trust Arthur with my life."

Will stared at him, advancing a few steps.

"Is that so? So he knows your secret then?" Merlin didn't answer, remaining silent, but that was answer enough. "Face it, Merlin, you're living a lie. Just like you were here. You're Arthur's servant, nothing more, or else you'd tell him the truth."

Merlin couldn't deny the hurt those words caused, but he didn't let them deter him. He remained resolute.

"There's a different between telling someone something because you trust them, and telling them when the time is right. Sometimes you have to hide things when you don't want to, because that right time hasn't come. I won't be a wedge between him and his father, something to cause him conflict, not until I think he's sure enough of himself to be able to handle it." He stared Will in the face, unfaltering. "Sometimes you have to do the hard thing, hide away, hurt yourself inside... and have faith that it will all be worth it in the end. And Arthur, he's already proven to me that he's worth it. I believe in him."

He started towards the door, Will calling out after him.

"And what would he have done to do that? Pay you a bonus for kissing his boots?"

Merlin stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn.

"I drank poison to save his life when a witch tried to kill him with it. He could have obeyed his father and let me die, but he didn't. He charged out of Camelot _against _his father's orders, and rode to one of the most dangerous places in Camelot to get the cure for me." Merlin turned his head. "He almost died, Will, my magic showed me what he did for me. He was inches from death, hanging by fingertips for his life, and he refused to climb to safety without getting the plant I needed first. He saved my life by risking his own, and an act like that deserves my loyalty in return... He has it, now and always. I'll wait for as long as I have to, wait for that right time to come."

William remained utterly silent at those words, not moving when Merlin left the house. The warlock knew he'd shocked him, but Will had no right to judge Arthur without knowing him. Labelling Arthur like he had wasn't right, it was like saying all commoners were like Kanan. It just wasn't true. People are what they make of themselves, birthright didn't matter.

That evening reinforced Merlin's beliefs, in the dark of night after everyone was asleep and the fire died down to embers. The only light at this end of the cottage, which had been separated into two by a blanket strung on a string, was a single small candle near his head. He and Arthur were sleeping on the floor near the door, his mother in her bed, and Morgana and Gwen the other side of the blanket next to that. It was certainly odd to have Arthur here like this, yeah, odd to have his feet so close to his ear.

Arthur didn't seem to be thinking like that though, although maybe because his servant's feet smelt far sweeter than his own. No, instead he was looking at the rafters overhead, thinking.

"Have you always slept on the floor?"

Merlin smiled to himself, so that was what was on his mind.

"No, I had a proper bed when I was small. I made myself a new one when I was fourteen and it broke. It's that um... 'table' by the far wall. The bed I've got in Camelot is luxury by comparison."

Arthur frowned, turning his head to glance at the rickety-looking structure made out of bits of log for legs, and branches tied together into a flat top.

"You used to _sleep _on that?"

"It was better than sleeping on the floor."

Arthur remained quiet for a moment.

"Point taken... Still, it must have been hard."

Merlin smiled to himself, unable to resist.

"Like sleeping on rocks."

He heard Arthur pause again.

"I didn't mean the _bed_ Merlin. I meant for you, it must have been difficult."

Merlin sighed.

"Not really. I didn't know any different. Life's _simple _out here. You eat what you grow, and everyone pitches in. So long as you have food on the table and a roof over your head, you're happy."

Arthur continued to look at the ceiling.

"Sounds... _nice_."

Merlin laughed a little.

"You'd hate it."

"No doubt... Why did you leave?"

Merlin sighed.

"Things just... changed."

Arthur lifted his head a little to look at him.

"How?" He smirked, shoving his foot into the side of Merlin's face. "Come on, stop pretending to be interesting."

Merlin pushed his foot away, frowning a little to himself as he answered.

"I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did."

"Had any luck?"

Merlin smiled a little at that.

"I'm not sure yet."

That seemed to be the end of the conversation, Arthur rolling over to face the warmth of the embers in the hearth.

"We'll start training the men tomorrow. It's going to be a long day."

Merlin rolled over too, in the opposite direction, and blew out the candle. Yes, it would be a long day.

~(-)~

Merlin did his best to ignore how awkward it felt to be helping Arthur dress here in his mother's house, he also ignored the fact Arthur pretended to eat some of the porridge Hunith had made for him. He ignored the way Morgana teased him, or the look of disapproval Gwen directed at the prince, but he couldn't ignore his mother when she spoke to him as he followed the trio out of the cottage.

"He must care for you a great deal."

Merlin paused, pulling on his jacket and reaching for the axe near the door.

"Arthur would do the same for any village. That's just the way he is."

Hunith regarded him knowingly.

"It's more than that. He's here for _you_."

Merlin turned to face her.

"I'm just his servant."

"Give him more credit than that, he likes you."

Merlin sighed.

"That's because he doesn't know me, he's not ready to. And if he did know about me at this point, I'd probably be dead by now."

His mother shook her head.

"You don't really believe that, I know you don't."

Merlin regarded her sadly.

"No, but telling myself that makes it easier to keep quiet. Like I said, he's not ready to know yet. Or at least I don't think he is."

He left the cottage, axe in hand, heading to the surrounding woods to start cutting wood for the barriers Arthur wanted built. He was almost there when a voice called out behind him, and he turned to see Will following.

"Merlin, where are you going with that?"

Merlin's reply was a touch sarcastic.

"What does it look like? We need wood."

Will snorted, following him under the forest eaves.

"We both know that you don't need an axe to fell a tree."

Merlin turned.

"And I remember the trouble it got me into. I nearly flattened Old Man Simmons."

Will laughed.

"Yeah well, he deserved it. Stupid old crow."

Merlin returned his smile, glad that his friend seemed to have cheered up a bit.

"Hmm, he never did like me anyway."

"Even less after that."

Awkward silence fell, the cheer fading away, and Merlin began to frown.

"Why are you being like this?"

Will strode over, seating himself on a fallen log.

"You know why." Merlin sat down beside him, waiting for the question he knew was about to come. "Why did you leave?"

Merlin's expression turned sombre.

"It wasn't what I wanted, but my mother was worried. When she found out you knew about me, she was _so_ angry."

Will sounded a bit hurt by that.

"I never told anyone."

Merlin sighed.

"I know that, you've kept quiet for almost eleven years ever since that day we met that sorcerer. But mother, she _saw_ how careless I was getting. Sending me to Camelot, to Gaius, was what she believed was right... and to be honest, now that I've been there, I agree with her. I'm wiser than I used to be, more careful."

Will was watching him, thoughtful.

"You'd be able to defeat Kanan on your own, wouldn't you."

Merlin looked at his boots, evasive.

"I'm not sure, maybe."

"So what's stopping you? So what if Arthur finds out."

Merlin stood up, starting to become frustrated with his friend.

"I don't expect you to understand."

Will also rose, equally conflicted.

"Try me!"

Merlin turned.

"This is bigger than the both of us, the path I have to walk. One day Arthur will be a great king, but he needs my help if he's to live that long." His expression turned bleak. "I learnt more than just some new magic, and caution, while in Camelot. I've learnt that there's so much more depending on me than just my friends and family. I'll do everything I can, my way, and out of sight just like I've been doing there. You just have to trust me."

Will started to look angry.

"Trust you? Trust you to do what? Hide in a corner while people die?"

Merlin flinched when a part of the log they'd been sat on shattered almost explosively, pressing down on his magic and the spike of resentment and frustration that had caused the outburst. Will was still staring at it in shock when he spoke.

"My magic is a lot stronger now, now that I'm learning to use it better, now that I'm using it for what it is meant for. But I still need to learn more control. But even so, I've already done so much with it, _good_ things, even if I've had to do things so that others wouldn't notice and someone else would get the credit. I've defeated a witch, stopped a plague. Saved King Uther from a flesh eating magical beetle that got put in his head. I've killed a griffin, two evil fae, and saved Arthur's ass enough times that I've about decided to stop counting."

Will hesitated.

"You've really done all that?"

Merlin nodded.

"Yeah, but that's not the most important thing. I've been changing Arthur, for the better. Like I said, when I met him he was as arrogant as they come, a complete bully, but now... He followed me, Will. I rode out of Camelot on my own, I didn't ask any of them to come with me. Morgana and Gwen chose to come because they see me as a friend, and I know Arthur did the same even if he'll never admit it. You should have seen his face when Mother told him about Kanan, he was _furious_. He got her an audience with his father based on nothing but that and his sense of justice. He's got it in him to set things right, I can see it in him, and that's why I believe the prophecies that talk about the two of us."

Those last few words proved to be a mistake, as Will ceased to relax and listen and instead erupted in disbelief.

"You're refusing to use your magic for this because of some stupid prophecy? Some _nonsense_ written down by a nutcase a few hundred years ago?" He jabbed a finger at Merlin's chest. "Are you saying you'd rather hide your magic for Arthur's sake, than used it to protect your friend's and family?"

Will stormed away, leaving Merlin standing there conflicted. He didn't try to stop him, he didn't have the heart to, not when those words had cut into his resolve far deeper than any knife. If it was a choice between saving his village and hiding his magic from Arthur, could he really let them die just for the sake of destiny?

That conflicted feeling only got worse the next day, when a woman's scream heralded the arrival of a horse at the edge of the village. Draped across its saddle was Matthew, whom Arthur had sent to keep watch for Kanan... and he had an arrow in his back. He was dead, the note fastened to his corpse warning that this day would be their last.

Merlin remained fixed where he stood, watching Matthew's wife wailing as she held him, Will once again speaking out against Arthur while he remained there silent. And then, when he followed Will to his house to try stop him from abandoning the village, his friend's last words to him once again cut him to the core.

'I'm not the one abandoning these people, Merlin... _You are_.'

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: I've cleared a few of the intervening scenes out of this part, since there didn't seem much point in interrupting the flow to narrate Arthur training the villagers when in a book sense he'd already said he was going to do that. Nah, I wanted to concentrate on tweaking Merlin and Will's scenes for maximum impact :)**


	57. The Moment of Truth 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, poor Merlin's little bravado just got smashed. Will's words have hit him really hard, you'll see what I mean l when you read this :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 57: The Moment of Truth ~Part 3~

It was probably about half an hour before Merlin could bring himself to move, to come out of the cottage Will had left behind. All this time, ever since the beginning in Camelot, he'd told himself that protecting Arthur was fine and he didn't mind doing it. Even when he'd found out he was Emrys, he kept telling himself that it was ok, he'd just do his best. He'd come back to Ealdor, having continued to tell himself all that, and now his friend had showed him just how fragile those words were.

A wall made of words, to hold back doubts, is easily broken when there is no foundation to hold it up. In the space of two conversations, Will had shattered months of confidence, only it hadn't been confidence... it had been bravado. Despite all he'd done and achieved, the battles he'd fought and the victories he'd gained, behind the upbeat façade Merlin was still a novice warlock in far over his head. He talked big when faced with a foe, he'd talked big when faced with Will, but they weren't the ones he was trying to convince when he did that. He was always trying to convince himself.

That thought in his mind, he finally moved to the door and stood there looking out at the village. Ealdor had been his entire world for nineteen years, before he'd gone to Camelot and been thrust into a new world of intrigue and danger. Here he'd just been a farmer, but there he was a servant, a sorcerer, and a sometime swordsman even if he wasn't particularly great at the latter.

Here all that had mattered was growing enough food and helping his mother. Patching the cottage roof when the thatch needed replacing, or chasing the livestock back into their pens whenever one of them made an escape. In his spare time he'd hung around with Will, pretending sword fights out in the woods, running circles around him using magic for fun.

In Camelot things were different. There he had the responsibilities of his job as Arthur's manservant. There he had Gaius sending him on errands that took up much of what spare time he had. There he'd studied his magic to protect Arthur and the city. There, protecting Arthur and everyone went hand-in-hand with hiding his magic. There, there were so many people that it was easy to stage things so others could take mundane credit for the unknown magical victories. It was so much simpler _there_, but now he was _here_. His two worlds had collided into one jumbled mess, and the rules of each didn't work with the other.

What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to deal with this? He was supposed to be Emrys, a great magical protector, but to be honest he felt like a fraud. A lost little boy tramping around in someone else's boots, pretending he was something he wasn't. But that begged the question as to what _was_ he, if he wasn't that? Was he 'Emrys the protector', or was he 'Merlin the freak of magic' who was so far from normal his rate of learning spells scared people? He couldn't answer it, or maybe he didn't want to. Instead he spotted Arthur sat sharpening his sword, clearly deep in thought and more that a little troubled. Not that anyone who didn't know him well would see that.

Concern for Arthur overrode his thoughts for now, and he walked over to sit beside him. He knew part of what was bothering the prince was what Will had said when Matthew had come back dead. The words had bitten deep, just like the ones said to him had done. Explaining what was behind those words, would perhaps make things clearer for the both of them.

"William's father was killed, fighting for King Cenrid. So he doesn't trust anyone of nobility. In Herwen's time, the family would have been compensated, but under Cenrid they get nothing. They're left to fend for themselves, more often than not they're left penniless. Will and his mother had to rely of the charity of others in the village to see them through the months after it happened, until Will was able enough to take up all the work his father had used to do on the farms. Ealdor is a close community, and everyone looks out for each other even if some of those here don't get along."

Arthur lowered his sword, ceasing to sharpen it and remaining sombre.

"Do you think the villagers believed him?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Nah, he's always been a troublemaker. They're used to ignoring him."

"And if he's right?"

Merlin turned his head sharply, concerned by such obvious doubt. Arthur _had_ to keep his faith up. He frowned a little, realising that he couldn't afford to have doubts right now either.

"He isn't."

Arthur looked over to where the village men were resting, having spent the morning being talked through combat drills to prepare them for the fight ahead.

"I'm treating these men like soldiers, and they're not. You've seen them fight, they haven't got a _clue_." Merlin stayed quiet, unable to deny he had to agree with that, and Arthur's expression turned ever more grim. "...You need to tell them all to leave the village before Kanan returns."

Merlin stared at him. He wanted them to abandon their homes, to give up hope? If they did that then Ealdor was as good as dead, they would never be able to return. Kanan would make sure of it. He would _not_ let this home of his childhood be destroyed when there was still a chance to save it. It was that realisation that made his decision, the one he'd been struggling to make since returning here. He would do what he had to do, if he was needed to do it.

"No, we're going to stay and fight, and we're going to win."

Arthur looked at him, neither of them aware of Hunith being able to hear them through the cottage door.

"Merlin, it can't be done. The odds are too great."

Merlin refused to back down. Arthur was going to fight regardless of if or not the people evacuated, and while hiding his magic might not be possible in this clash of his two worlds, protecting both of them was.

"It _can._ We're going to make Kanan rue the day he ever came to this village. All you need to do is get the men ready for battle, and the rest... will take care of itself."

Arthur didn't look convinced.

"How?"

Merlin didn't flinch at that question, simply saying what was needed to be said.

"You've just got to believe in them. Because if you don't, they'll sense it, and the battle will be lost before it's even begun."

The words seemed to sink in, giving Arthur the resolve he needed. He rose to his feet, Merlin watching as he strode away calling the village men to their feet to train some more. Those words he'd said to the prince, could just as easily be said to himself. He _had_ to believe in Arthur, because if he didn't then when the day came that his magic was revealed, Arthur would know if he didn't fully trust him. And if he didn't have real faith in him, then what reason would Arthur have to trust him in return?

The day wore on into evening, and the villagers began to gather inside the largest of the houses. Sitting around the fire in the centre, food was passed around and an air of tension and edging fear pervaded the air. Merlin continued to watch Arthur, watched as the prince took note of the fearful murmurings and walked to the fire's edge to speak to them all.

"Tomorrow morning, the women and children should gather what belongings they can carry, and go to the woods."

"We're not going anywhere."

Eyes turned to where Gwen had also stepped forward, and she frowned at the prince. Arthur remained solemn, he'd expected a protest like this from her, or at the very least from Morgana.

"I know you want to help, but the women can't stay here. It's too dangerous."

Gwen pulled herself up straighter, defiant and dare Merlin say it... commanding. He actually blinked, since for the most part Gwen had only ever been mild mannered and generally polite in his presence, except when she was telling him off. He'd never expected to hear her stand up to Arthur.

"The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do."

Arthur didn't seem to notice it, but then he didn't know Gwen as well as his servant did.

"The women don't know how to fight."

"The more of us there are, the better chance we stand." The village women all began to step forward further into the light, all of them determined as Gwen stared him down. "We're staying."

He was being outvoted, and he knew it. Arthur remained silent for a moment, before bowing his head in acceptance.

"This is your home. If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice... I'd be honoured to stand alongside you." The villagers began to nod, Merlin the only one that didn't move as Arthur continued. "Tomorrow Kanan attacks. He's brutal, and fights only do kill. Which is why he will never defeat us."

That got Merlin's attention, and he broke from his thoughts to smile to himself and murmur quietly.

"That's it, Arthur. Don't be a prat, just believe in them."

Arthur began to walk a circuit around the fire, looking at the people he passed, speaking to them all.

"Look around. In this circle we're all equals. You're not fighting because someone is ordering you to, you're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes! You fight for your family! You fight for your friends!" The fear was fading from the gathered people, their spirit rising to the challenge of Arthur's words. "You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes. Fighting for your very right to survive! And when you're old and grey, you'll look back on this day and you will _know_, that you earned the right to live every day in between." His voice was rising, valiant and true. "So you fight! For your family, for your friends! _For Ealdor!_"

Merlin rose to his feet, taking up that call.

"_For Ealdor!_"

More and more rose to their feel, until all were standing repeating that defiant chant. Merlin was too caught up in the moment, too caught up in pride at Arthur, to notice that someone he'd thought had left had snuck in among the shadows to listen. No one saw William, no one saw the way he rolled his eyes at Arthur's bold words, and no one saw the flicker of doubt in his eyes either. When the villagers left to go to their beds, the prince remained to speak to a few who remained behind. Merlin left him there with Morgana and Gwen, returning to his own house to find his mother seated near the fire looking concerned.

He hesitated when he saw her hunched there, seating himself beside her after removing his jacket. Hunith reached a hand to stroke his cheek once he had, fear for him in her voice.

"I do love you, my boy."

Merlin frowned a little, confused.

"What's wrong?"

She lowered her hand to her lap, her gaze following it before she sighed.

"I should never have gone to Camelot. I've ruined everything for you."

Merlin shook his head.

"You haven't. Why would you say that?"

She raised her hair, regarding him solemnly.

"I know what you're planning to do."

There was a moment of stillness, until Merlin sighed in defeat. He should have known he couldn't hide it from her.

"If it comes to a choice, between saving people's lives and hiding who I really am... then there is no choice."

He half smiled as he said it, but it did nothing to quell her fear for him.

"You cannot let Arthur know about your gifts."

"Why not?" His tone was firm, even as inside he knew that once again his words were as much to convince himself as the one he was speaking to. "Maybe it's meant to be this way. And if he doesn't accept me for who I am, then... he's not the friend I hoped he was."

"Merlin..."

He smiled sadly at his mother, placing his hand on hers.

"If I ever want him to trust magic, to trust me when he learns the truth... Then I'm going to have to trust him first." He sighed. "But if it will reassure you, I promise I won't do anything obvious unless I absolutely have to. You have my word."

Hunith continued to look at him, before pulling him close and holding tight. Everything now depended on the outcome of the fight tomorrow.

~(-)~

The clear dawn, on any other day, would have brought smiles for a day of good weather, but today it didn't. Crops were not what was on the minds of the people of Ealdor. They did not concern themselves with wondering if any of the village roofs needed to have their thatch repaired. No, this dawn saw them checking their hastily built defences, several of them dousing a long trail of dry straw with melted tallow and oil that had been intended for candles and lamps in the winter months. The mixture would help the planned flames sweep along it, and let them hold for longer than such a shallow layer of straw would normally burn.

One man wasn't in the village for those preparations, having instead gone to a vantage point in the woods. There Arthur stood, at the place where the dirt road could be seen wending its way through the trees, and it was there that Gwen found him when she arrived carrying a bowl of rough porridge.

She regarded him with a certain degree of scepticism, half expecting what was to come given the way he'd skipped meals the past two days.

"Hunith made you some food."

Arthur accepted the wooden bowl she held, staring at its contents unenthusiastically.

"Thanks... I think."

His tone sent a flash of disappointment through her, and she frowned as she spoke in impulsive reprimand.

"Food is scarce to these people. You shouldn't turn your nose up at it." He stared at her in surprise, and she began to stammer as she remembered who it was she was speaking to. "I... I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I'm sorry."

"Gwen."

She turned to hurry away.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. It won't happen again."

"_Guinevere_." His utterance of her full name made her stop, and he sighed when she nervously turned to face him again. "Thank you. You're right... And you were right to speak up. I should have listened to you and Morgana when you spoke to me yesterday. We're going to need all the help we can get."

Gwen took a step towards him.

"We'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure."

She looked resolutely at him, returning his solemn regard of her.

"Because I have faith in you... I-I mean, we all do."

She was becoming flustered again, but Arthur paid it no heed. Instead he nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sire."

Gwen hesitated for a moment more, before then turning and heading back to the village. Arthur watched her go, deciding to follow since there was no sense wasting his time stood out here. He ate the porridge as he walked, no longer grimacing at the grittiness of it as he had previously. Food like this made him realise just how privileged his life was, that the food he had to eat was always the best that could be bought.

He arrived back at Hunith's house to find Merlin laying out his armour, the servant lifting the first pieces until he raised a hand to stop him.

"No, not today. Put on your own." The two of them worked in silence, donning chainmail before the noble of the two added the rest of his armour and the commoner fumbled with his two simple wrist guards. Seeing that, Arthur reached out and finished fastening the second one of them for him. He then placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "You ready?"

Merlin nodded, clearly a bit nervous.

"My throat's dry."

Arthur smiled, understanding.

"Me too." He took a step back, holding out his hand, and realising why he done it, Merlin clasped it as would a Knight given the same gesture. Arthur nodded. "It's been an honour."

Merlin smiled a little as well, once again proud of Arthur, proud of the man he was showing he could be. It was something that plucked at him when they let go, and Arthur turned away to pick up his sword. If he was so proud of Arthur, and Arthur being so honest and open with him, then maybe...

"Whatever happens out there today, please don't think any differently of me."

Arthur turned.

"I won't. It's alright to be scared, Merlin."

Merlin felt like his heart was in his throat.

"That's not what I meant."

"What is it?" Arthur watched as his servant hesitated. "If you've got something to say, now is the time to say it."

Merlin had to fight not to swallow nervously. Could he do it, could he just blurt out his secret to Arthur... here and now?

He didn't get the chance to answer that, Morgana coming in through the door and shattering that fragile instant.

"Arthur. They're coming across the river."

The prince followed her out, Merlin watching them go both relieved and disappointed in himself because of that. He hurried after them, taking his place with Arthur behind one of the houses. All around the central part of the village, men and women waited behind barricades for the signal. Across the other side from where he and Arthur were, Merlin could see Morgana duck behind a house to what was her responsibility. She would light the fires, after Gwen and a few others closed the trap.

He checked his sword, the one she and Tom had given him, hoping in his heart that the saying would hold. That a blade given by a friend would swing truer than any other. If it didn't, if things got out of hand, then it would not be enough to end this.

Barely two minutes after Morgana had come into the house, Kanan and his men came charging out of the woods. They poured into the heart of the apparently deserted village, about to fan out and search when the bandit leader ordered them to. That was when Gwen and one of the village women hauled on the rope linked to the last hidden parts of the barricades, a wooden fence of sharpened branches rising upright from beneath a concealing layer of straw.

He and Arthur remained in hiding, waiting for the flames to appear and take hold, but when precious seconds ticked by, the prince cursed.

"_Now,_ Morgana. What are you waiting for?" He turned, just in time to see Merlin sprinting off to circle round to the woman's position. "_Merlin!_"

Merlin didn't listen, flinging himself out into the open.

"There's one! Get him!"

Merlin heard Kanan's shout and the snap of a crossbow, taking a deep breath and glancing in that direction with his eyes glimmering gold. The world slowed for an instant, allowing him to duck under the arrow. He ducked the second one the same way, finally arriving behind cover again and coming to a stop beside Morgana.

She was frantically striking the flints she held over the end of the straw trail, and she handed them over when he reached for them.

"Give me the flints!" She moved back to give him space, and after glancing at her to confirm her attention was on the raiders, he raised a hand to the straw and whispered. "_Baerne._"

The straw burst into flame, the oil and tallow on it hissing as the fire took hold. It quickly spread out along the trail, encircling the paths out of the village and sending Kanan's horses bucking and whinnying in terror. The fire was the final signal, Arthur's shout bringing the villagers out of hiding to attack the invaders. Merlin joined them, taking advantage of the chaos to hide his eyes as he continued to use his powers as he had that time against Arthur in the market.

Bandits who got close to him tripped, while the world slowed for a few moments at a time when he was forced to dodge a strike that otherwise he couldn't have avoided. He felled five men almost as fast as Arthur slew a similar number, even Morgana had taken down three, but ten men was still only ten, and there were still at least thirty more.

He watched as Arthur fought another, distracted by a moment where it seemed the prince might stumble and be vulnerable. In that time Merlin stood there, unaware of the mace-wielding raider charging behind him on a horse until said attacker was knocked from his saddle.

Merlin turned, seeing Will dressed in his father's chainmail and tabard, his friend seizing the weapon from the bandit's hand and clubbing him over the head with it. Will then grabbed the sword from the raider's belt, rising to his feet and turning to the stunned warlock.

Merlin started to smile.

"I didn't think you were coming."

"Neither did I."

They moved to stand back-to-back, dealing with another pair of attackers swiftly when Merlin pulled their feet from under them. Little magics like this, like those he'd used in Camelot, they were lost among this chaos, unnoticed... But they weren't enough.

The two of them stood, taking note of how the fight was going, and seeing villagers being driven back and wounded. Only Arthur and Morgana seemed able to hold their ground, and two experienced fighters would not be enough to win this.

Will shook his head.

"There's too many of them."

Merlin was forced to agree, unable to deny it. He took a deep breath, knowing that if he'd been of the verge of telling Arthur back in the house, then hesitating now wasn't an option.

His eyes narrowed, and he glanced to where Arthur fought just a short distance away behind them.

"Not for me, there isn't." He turned his gaze to the packed earth before him, holding his hand out as he intoned the words that might well condemn him. "_Cume theoden._"

His eyes blazed golden, wind starting to swirl before him. In moments it rose up into a small tornado, winds tearing at the invaders, knocking them off balance, and yet strangely leaving the defences mostly untouched. Horses and men panicked, some of the mounts charging away dragging their riders that hung from saddles by their stirrups. The villagers took advantage of the confusion, turning the tide to yank the few remaining riders to the ground so they could be battered into silence. In mere moments the winds had allowed almost all of Kanan's remaining men to be slain, a handful of stragglers fleeing with some of the villagers hot on their heels.

The flames of the burning straw were now dying out, the winds fading away, the villagers still taking retribution on those fallen raiders that were still alive. Into this Kanan got down from his horse, his voice a snarl of challenge above the victorious cheers of the people.

"Pendragon!"

A shaken Arthur turned to face him, forced away from whatever thoughts were running through his mind. Demands for answers would have to wait, until the bandit leader had been dealt with.

Kanan swung his axe threateningly, advancing on Arthur and lunging at him. The price sidestepped him, slamming him in the back with his shield to push himself to a safe distance to turn. Kanan tried again, losing his axe when it was struck from his hand, and kicking Arthur in the gut to buy himself time to grab another weapon. He pulled a sword from a corpse, brandishing it, but where he might have stood a chance with the axe, sword against sword he was no match for the prince.

It was with a look of great surprise that he dropped to his knees, the end of Arthur's blade pulling free of where it had been thrust with force through his chainmail. What was protection from slashing blows, was no defence against a determined stab.

Arthur turned away from him, advancing on where Merlin and Will stood, his expression thunderous.

"Who did that?"

Merlin felt his heart begin to pound, his mouth turning dry.

"What?"

The prince glared at the both of them.

"Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it." He pointed. "One of you made it happen."

Merlin felt like something inside him was tearing in two, Arthur's cold reaction turning his blood to ice as he and Will glanced at each other. But before anything else could be said, Will suddenly leapt forward and shoved Arthur aside.

"Look out!"

"_Will!_"

Merlin's cry came only a moment after his friend's choked gasp, the warlock grabbing him to support him as Arthur turned from where he'd stumbled.

The prince looked shocked, ceasing the previous questions to instead stare at the man who now had a crossbow bolt protruding from his chest. Kanan slumping into death nearby after his last vengeful attempt at killing the prince.

"You saved my life."

Will, breathing in pained gasps, managed a smile of irony.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking."

Arthur leapt into action, taking hold of Will by his other side.

"Come on, let's get him inside!"

They carried him into the nearest house, which happened to be Hunith's, and lay him on the hastily cleared table. Those who helped to do so quickly left, only Arthur and Merlin at the wounded man's side, Hunith, Gwen, and Morgana watching from near the door.

Staring up at the man he'd just saved, Will once again spoke.

"That's twice I've saved you."

Arthur regarded him, puzzled.

"Twice?"

Will nodded, still fighting for breath.

"It was me. I'm the one that used the magic."

Merlin stared at him, reaching for his shoulder.

"Will, don't."

Will shook his head, looking up at his friend even as Arthur did the same with dawning suspicion.

"It's all right, Merlin. I won't be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me." He looked again to Arthur. "I did it. I saw how desperate things were becoming, and I had to do something."

"You're a sorcerer?"

Will nodded, letting out a choked laugh, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yeah, and last time I checked magic isn't banned in this country. But then, Camelot does ban it, so what are you going to do? Kill me?"

Arthur remained quiet, before slowly shaking his head and speaking after a moment.

"No, of course not." He glanced to Merlin, who was clearly on the verge of tears. "Do what you can for him."

He placed his hand on Will's shoulder for a moment and then left the house, Morgana and the others following him out and leaving the two friends alone. Once they were gone and the door closed, Will smiled again at Merlin.

"I told you he was going to get me killed."

Merlin leaned in closer, his hand near the arrow as he tried to think of some spell that might save him.

"You're going to be all right."

Will bit his lip, trembling in pain.

"We both know that I'm not. You're a good man, Merlin, a great man... And one day you're going to be servant to a great king. Now you can still make that happen."

Merlin had to fight not to sob.

"Thanks to you."

Will gasped in pain again, swallowing harshly.

"This place has been boring without you. It was good to see you again."

Merlin's hand now moved to his friend's hair, stroking it, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, you too."

The terror was setting in now, Will starting to panic.

"Merlin, I'm scared."

"Don't be, it's going to be all right."

He shook his head, denying it, cringing in agony. His time was running out, and he fought to speak again even as his breath began to leave him.

"Merlin..."

He stared desperately at his friend, not looking away until at last his eyes dulled and he went still. Realising he was gone, Merlin closed his eyes in anguish and dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face. That was where his mother found him when she returned a short time later, pulling him to his feet and leading him outside. Once there, his expression told those present everything they needed to know, Hunith's words ringing out among them.

"Gather the wood from the barricades. We will give our dead the respectful end they deserve." She glanced at Arthur. "All of our dead. William was right, magic is not banned in these lands no matter how close we are to Camelot, and I will not condemn him for using it. He saved us all, and he will forever have my respect for that."

Around them the rest of the survivors nodded, moving away one-by-one to do as she'd instructed. Merlin remained numb during the building of the funeral pyres, numb and silent. It was Will who was burned first, as a mark of respect, still clad in his father's armour. It was there that Arthur stood beside Merlin, neither showing approval or disapproval of the village's choice. Instead he spoke only of his sympathy.

"I'm sorry, I know he was a close friend."

Merlin swallowed back the urge to shed further tears, staring at the flames.

"He still is."

Arthur glanced at him, a hint of disapproval at _Merlin's_ choice now evident.

"You knew he was a sorcerer, didn't you. That's what you were going to tell me."

Merlin hesitated, but in the end could not waste Will's sacrifice.

"Yes... it was."

Hunith was watching them, listening as Arthur spoke again.

"You know how dangerous magic is. You shouldn't have kept this from me, Merlin."

He walked away to where Gwen and Morgana waited, leaving Merlin standing there. Hunith chose that moment to go to her son, placing her hands on his arm in comfort.

"You'd better be going."

There was a long silence before he replied.

"I don't have to go."

"Yes you do."

Merlin turned to her, guilt in his eyes.

"If anything were to happen to you."

"I know where to find you." She smiled, insistent and certain. "You have to go, Merlin. You belong at Arthur's side. I've seen how much he needs you, how much you need him. You're like two sides of the same coin."

Merlin paused at those words, letting out a small laugh at himself and smiling slightly.

"I've heard someone say that about us before." He sighed, pulling her into a hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." She pushed him back to arm's length, her eyes filled with pride. "When you left you were just a boy, now look at you. I'm so proud of you." Most of the villagers had now moved away from the pyre, allowing her to speak freely. "When the time is right, the truth will be known. Until then you must keep your talents hidden. It's better for everyone that way."

Merlin took a deep breath, the two of them following after everyone else. She was right, Arthur just wasn't ready yet, and it would probably be a long while in coming before he was. Until then he would just have to be patient, and trust that no matter how out of his depth he felt... He'd succeed so long as he always tried.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, I admit, I totally bawled my eyes out while writing the death scene. Now I'd better get off to bed, because it's 1:30 am lol XD**


	58. Remembering a Friend 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Let's see, this is gonna be a rather mixed sub-ep. Arthur putting his foot in his mouth, Sad!Merlin, and you'll see the rest as it goes. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Campfire (Tangled OST clip, 1:18-2:26)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 57: Remembering a Friend ~Part 1~

The day was nearing it's close, the eaves of the Ascetir Forest all around them. As they'd done when riding to Ealdor, they were cutting directly through the forest again rather than follow the road around it to the north. But this time they made the trip with heavier hearts, or at least his heart felt heavier.

Merlin sighed to himself, hearing Bitan whicker in response. He had to admit he was looking forward to returning to Gaius, but at the same time a large part of him had wanted to remain with his mother... The same part of him that didn't want to accept that Will was dead.

They stopped and began to set up camp, when the light started to fade from the sky. Morgana and Gwen seemed to want to leave him to his thoughts, not that he was really thinking about much. They made no comment when he didn't utter a word when told to start building the fire pit, and it was then that Arthur's exasperation at his silence reached its peak.

He turned to face his servant from where he stood, having secured their horses to one side of the small clearing so they could graze. Merlin was _never_ this quiet, and he was starting to find it as annoying as his usual inane babble. At least the babble was less unnerving.

"Merlin, you need to let him go. No matter what he did for us, he was still a sorcerer."

Merlin went rigid, a spike of fury rising in him. He could feel his magic raging for release, but before it could slip his grasp it was startled into submission when Morgana rounded on Arthur.

She stomped right up to him, glaring at him as she loomed close enough to his face to make him lean back.

"He was Merlin's _friend!_ Since when has magic _ever_ had anything to do with friendship?" She looked utterly disgusted with him, her tone reflecting that. "He knew Will far better than we did, and I for one trust his judgement of him. Will proved that Merlin was right to trust him. If he wasn't trustworthy, then why did he get himself killed _saving _you?"

Arthur stared at her, frowning at the reprimand.

"Magic is against the law. I don't need a lecture from you!"

She didn't back down, shaking her head.

"Magic is against the law _here_, in Camelot, not there. The accord that Camelot signed dictates that we can't interfere in Escetia's laws. It's bad enough that we went and helped, that was verging on breaking the agreement as it is. Anything else just isn't our business, and even your father has to accept that unless he _wants_ to go to war with Cenrid. I'm not the one who needs the lecture about laws."

Arthur gritted his teeth, unable to counter her argument. Instead he turned, angrily storming off among the trees.

"Finish setting up camp. I'll get the firewood."

Merlin watched him go, murmuring to Morgana quietly.

"You shouldn't have done that. The laws of Camelot may be different from Escetia's, but I still I expected him to say something like that."

Both women turned to him, surprised to hear him speak after being so quiet all day. It was Gwen who spoke, saying what Morgana was about to.

"Expecting him to say it doesn't make it right. Will may have been breaking _Camelot's_ laws, but he wasn't breaking Escetia's, and Ealdor isn't part of Camelot. You have every right to grieve for him without being looked down on for it."

Just a short way away, Arthur paused at those words and hid behind a tree, listening as Morgana put her hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Would you tell me more about him? How you learnt about his magic?"

Arthur stiffened and leaned around the tree a little, in time to see Merlin swallow uncomfortably in hesitation. The servant then took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and nodding.

"The two of us were always friends. One of my earliest memories involves him and me running away from Old Man Simmons, when he chased us for messing around in the hay barn." He let out a small laugh. "We'd go out into the woods when we'd finished our chores, pretending we were warriors off on some adventure. We were nine when it happened."

He sat down on a log near the fire pit, Gwen and Morgana sitting either side of him, the former tilting her head to regard him.

"You found out about his magic?"

Merlin nodded, thinking back to that day... reversing everything to hide the truth. It wouldn't hurt to tell them, not this way.

"I told Arthur, quite a while ago, that I'd met a sorcerer once. That they'd passed Ealdor by, not harming anyone and just going on their way with their friends. He was hunting in the woods with two of his companions, and was only four or five years older than us, just a kid too. He almost shot me with his bow by accident." He sighed. "Will freaked. He thought they were going to hurt me, so he reacted. He threw one of them through the air without touching them, to protect me, and then when he saw how shocked I was he ran away. He thought I'd reject him because he had magic, but instead it made our friendship closer."

Morgana smiled in understanding.

"It became your secret, just the two of you."

Merlin bowed his head, looking at his hands.

"In the years after that, when we'd go out to the woods, that was when we'd explore what he could do with it. It was just a game to us, he never used his powers to hurt anyone. Instead he practised so that if he needed to, he could use them to protect the village instead. When he saw Arthur with us when we came, it meant he'd have to hide his magic instead of using it to help the village. That was why he kept getting so angry. He was angry because Arthur being there was forcing him to choose between his own life and the lives of everyone else, when otherwise he wouldn't have had to. But in the end he knew what mattered more. Saving his own life would have meant nothing if he'd lost everyone he cared about."

Morgana sighed, her expression thoughtful.

"He was a hero for what he did, no matter how he did it. He had honour as great any knight. If he didn't, then why else save Arthur?"

Merlin glanced at her.

"Yeah, he had honour, but that wasn't why he did it."

"Then why did he?"

Merlin found Gwen still watching him, pinned by observing eyes from both sides.

"He did it because he trusted me, and I told him that Arthur was worth protecting no matter what his father is like. He looked past his bias, because of what I said, and acted because from what he'd seen he believed that I was right. People who have magic might hate Uther and want to hurt him, but that's no reason to blame his son for the things he's done. Not that Will hated Uther, he just thought he was an arrogant fool. There's no point in hating someone you just think is stupid."

Behind his tree, Arthur stood conflicted at those quiet words. He wanted to condemn Will for using magic, but the conversation he's just heard stopped him. He quietly moved away to finish collecting the wood, suddenly torn inside as he remembered that moment Will had saved him.

He'd been angry when he'd realised magic had been used, that the sorcerer responsible could only have been one of the two people stood right by the heart of that whirlwind. When he'd saw those two were Merlin and William, that anger had become tinged with terror that Merlin might be the one. Then that changed to shock when Will had saved him, disbelief when he'd admitted to being the sorcerer, and then startlingly... guilt at the thought that Will expected him to kill him while he was already dying. There had been no hate in his eyes, only fear of the death that was creeping up on him, his life being leached away by the arrow in his chest. When Merlin had come out of the house, his eyes had been reddened with tears. Magic really hadn't meant anything to do with his and Will's friendship, they had never let it come between the trust they had for each other.

Arthur paused in what he was doing, uneasy with himself. While he should rightfully be disturbed to learn that his manservant would think so highly of a sorcerer, he could not deny that Will had saved his life at the expense of his own. Was it any wonder Merlin refused to view magic as evil, refused to do so without proof that it was, when he'd known someone who was a complete contradiction of that belief? No, it wasn't, and it begged the question of if nor not the law was truly right. Once again Arthur found himself questioning his father's beliefs, just as he had after that light had saved him at the Caves of Balor. Gaius had as much as agreed with Merlin's views, when he'd spoken to him about that light. He'd admitted that while magic could and did corrupt people, those prepared for the responsibilities of it could perhaps use it for good.

What if Will had been one of those people? Understanding what was the right and wrong way to use his powers, and choosing to use them to protect those he cared about.

That thought was still in his mind when he returned to the camp, but he said nothing. He would not raise the subject again, unless Merlin did so himself. Instead he contented himself with watching him, and hoping that the old, cheerful Merlin would soon return. But if the shadowed look in his eyes was any indication, when they'd settled down to sleep, it wasn't going to happen all that soon.

~(-)~

Their arrival back in Camelot two days later was both chaotic and anti climactic. They were returning victorious, but the first thing that greeted them was several knights sent by his father. Their orders were to escort the two of them to the council chambers, to the king, but when they got there it was clear Arthur wasn't the one Uther wanted to reprimand.

Listening to the tirade, Arthur was glad the two servants had been able to slip away in the guise of seeing to their duties. Merlin hadn't asked for any of them to come, the only ones breaking any rules by going were Morgana and himself. Arthur knew that, accepted it, and so remained suitably subdued in the face of his father's ire.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? When you didn't arrive as planned, Sir Leon's family sent word they believed you were missing. How could you have been so foolish?"

Morgana kept her head high, refusing to give in.

"I couldn't abandon those people! They needed help, and so I decided to help them!"

"You chose to follow a _servant!_" Uther's tone was almost venomous. "I can see that no amount of talking is going to make this lesson sink in. Let's see how you feel once he's spent a week in the dungeons to remind you of your folly."

Arthur jolted to attention at that, frowning.

"Father, punishing my manservant for something _Morgana _chose to do outside of his control, is neither just nor right. He tried to get her to turn back, as did I, and she refused to listen to either of us. Since I couldn't force her to turn back short of knocking her out, I went with them to keep an eye on things. The bandits were small in number, enough to be a problem for a small village, but no match for _us _once we'd laid an ambush for them."

Uther turned to face him.

"Her actions could have started a _war!_"

Arthur kept his tone reasonable. He wanted Merlin in the dungeons just as little as Morgana did.

"But they didn't. If you want to punish her, I can think of a far better way."

"And what would that be?"

Arthur regarded him mildly, before glancing at Morgana.

"Ban her from riding for a month, maybe then she won't take her freedom to do so for granted."

Morgana stared at him.

"Arthur! That's not fair!"

He cut her off.

"Would you rather Merlin spend a week chained in the dungeon because of you?"

That stopped her, and she bowed her head in defeat. Seeing that Arthur's suggestion had indeed suitably cowed her, Uther nodded.

"Very well. Arthur, have the stablemaster informed that Morgana is forbidden to go our riding until I say otherwise."

Arthur bowed, turning to leave and taking Morgana with him.

"Yes, Sire."

Once outside the council chambers, when he released her arm, Morgana frowned at him.

"That wasn't fair, Arthur. You _know_ that riding is the one thing I really enjoy around here."

Arthur replied to that quiet flatly.

"Which is why it will be such an effective punishment." He looked at her. "And if you want to do what is best for Merlin, then you'll accept it. You claim you went to Ealdor with him because you see him as a friend. Well then, prove it."

After a moment of looking hurt, she sighed as they continued to walk in the general direction of their rooms. Both of them wanted rest, and to clean up after the past week.

"You... You're right, and the punishment is fair. Far fairer that what your father had planned." She paused, solemn. "He would never have let Will die with the dignity that you did, and he would never have forgiven Merlin for hiding that he knew he was a sorcerer. Even though Escetia's laws are different, he would have Merlin executed if he knew. That's what makes you far better man than him. You look past things like that, to the person beneath."

Arthur stopped in his tracks at those words, watching her walk away, a deep sense of shock inside him as he realised what she said was true. If his father _ever _found out about Will, and Merlin hiding that Will was a sorcerer, then he would show the servant no mercy. Merlin's loyal service would mean nothing to the king if he knew what his son now did, and the moment he realised that, Arthur knew something else.

He would never betray Merlin in that way, no matter what beliefs he had about magic being neither good or bad. He would never let them cost Merlin his life, for as he'd once said, it wasn't a crime to have an opinion. You couldn't control people's hearts with force, their loyalty had to be earned. And wasn't repaying Merlin's loyalty the reason he'd followed him in the first place?

Arthur sighed, shaking his head at how complicated one servant had made his life... Complicated, and yet deep down now he'd never want it any other way.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, there's part one. There's more Arthur and Merlin tentative!friendship on the way :)**


	59. Remembering a Friend 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Someone commented that they expected Uther to ****berate**** Arthur as well. Hehe, I decided that he'd be angered more by Morgana than by his son going after her to keep her safe. That's not to say Arthur isn't going to be on his best behaviour for a while though XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Campfire (Tangled OST clip, 1:18-2:26)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 59: Remembering a Friend ~Part 2~

Fingers brushed over the ornate cover, over the latch that held the tome closed before it was set into the concealed compartment under the bed. Merlin eyed the wrapped form of his staff that was in there, having half expected not to see it again or return here. He hadn't needed his spellbook at Ealdor, had only taken it because he'd not thought he'd return here. Thinking about that now, he smiled in irony that being here felt like coming home.

Gaius hadn't been in his chambers when he'd arrived back, he'd be out on his rounds. But word would spread quick of Arthur being back, and Merlin didn't doubt his mentor would rush back here as soon as he heard. That expectation was proven true, when barely five minutes after he'd entered the rooms, Gaius burst in through the door.

Seeing him, Merlin couldn't help the both sad and happy tears that welled up in his eyes, standing there as Gaius strode over to him and pulled him into a relieved hug.

"I was so worried about you. How did it go?"

Merlin backed up a little, trying to stop the trickles running down his face.

"We saved the village, even though five of the villagers were killed. Kanan is dead, and what men escaped won't be coming back again."

Gaius regarded those tears.

"Then why cry? If Ealdor is safe."

"My best friend, Will, was one of those killed." Merlin looked to Gaius in sorrow. "He got shot saving Arthur, and then he took the blame for the magic I used to summon wind to help us win. He protected me so I could stay by Arthur, because I'd told him he was worth protecting. Will died because of me."

With each word Merlin had bowed his head lower, fists clenching in pain at the memory. The feelings he'd had to hold inside while around Arthur and the others, able to rise now that he was with the one person in Camelot who knew the truth.

There was a flicker of gold in his eyes, a nearby jar shattering while one of the tables was shoved aside.

Gaius immediately put a hand on his arm, startled and scolding.

"Control yourself, Merlin. Remember, your magic is instinctive, so your emotions will affect it if you let them. Get it in hand, before they get you caught." He sighed, making his ward sit down on a stool. "You've been getting sloppy with that lately. You made things rattle in here when your mother told you what Kanan had threatened, and now you break something due to grief. You can't go on like this, not now that you've come back."

Merlin took a deep breath, wiping the tears from his face and biting his lip in guilt.

"I'm sorry, really, I don't mean to do it. It's just the more I learn about my magic, the stronger I seem to get, and the harder it is not to do things when I don't mean to. I get so little chance to practice anything big, that. I don't know, it just... feels like the new bits are what's slipping past me."

He put his head in his hands, Gaius regarding him with concern before deciding something.

"Has Arthur given you any chores to do yet?"

A small shake of a head.

"No, he and Morgana had to go speak to Uther, probably about her taking off to Ealdor without telling anyone that was where she was really going."

Gaius pulled him to his feet briskly.

"Then you and I are going out for a short ride. I'll leave a note for Arthur saying I've commandeered you for an errand, and that you will be back in time for your evening chores. Now go on, go saddle your horse, and do my pony while you're at it. I'll meet you at the stables."

Merlin frowned a little but did as he was told, Gaius writing a note and leaving it at Arthur's chambers. The two of them then rode out into the woods, the physician taking them to a less travelled area where there were a lot of caves and craggy ravines. The quiet of the forest was soothing, and both of them were quiet relaxed when he stopped near the entrance of a fairly large canyon and pointed up it.

"This one."

Merlin looked confused, getting down from his horse.

"Why are we here?"

Gaius followed suit, moving and tying his pony to a tree. He then sat on a convenient rock.

"So you can think things through and clear your head. Perhaps your magic will be easier to control if you can let out everything that you've got bottled up, and this is certainly a place you won't have to worry about restraining yourself. Go on, go in there. This one is a dead end, so no one will be able to sneak up on you without passing me. Go, I'll come check on you when it's time for us to head back."

Merlin stared at him.

"You brought me out here to think?"

Gaius sighed.

"I brought you out here to grieve. I know you too well, Merlin. I know the tears you've shed until this point are only the tip of what lies inside. You've known your magic has been slipping out when you let your emotions go, so you can't tell me you don't need this... Call it something like when grown men scream their lungs out to get rid of stress. It might seem silly, but it works."

Merlin still looked a bit unconvinced.

"Are you sure about this?"

The bland look he got in response said yes, and still a bit confused he did as he was told.

The canyon was old, tangled with weeds except where the tumble of stones in the bottom restricted them. He clambered his way past them, eventually arriving at a point where it widened out quiet a bit. Across the way any further progress was blocked by a rock fall, and looking around at what was almost like a crude and barren arena, Merlin understood why Gaius had chosen this place.

This place would be somewhat hard to damage, or at least kept him away from being close to things that would burn. Here he could truly let go, and not fear any stray magic resulting from that would get him executed.

Merlin took a deep breath as he finally let everything well up, screaming out like the men Gaius had mentioned and feeling like his magic was about to explode in a fury of power tied into it. Rocks near him were violently thrown into the air away from him, bushes among the rocks were reduced to ash in an instant. He then dropped to his knees, pounding his fists into the ground with his magic still wrapped up in everything. The earth shuddered with the hit, cracks radiating out from him, until finally he curled up in a sobbing ball.

He'd lost his best friend, the friend who had known about his magic since they were both nine years old. Yes they'd been separated by distance these past months, but the knowledge that Will was still there in Ealdor if he needed him had... But now Will was gone, dead. He could have stopped those raiders with ease, with as much effort as rolling over in bed. But Arthur had been there, and Morgana and Gwen. He'd hesitated out of fear of rejection because they were there, and that delay had created the situation that got Will shot. And then Will had taken the blame for the magic, and the reaction of the rest of the villagers to that had only made Merlin feel worse.

They'd accepted Will, honoured him even, for saving them with magic because it was still that... Saving them. How hadn't mattered, and that's why he felt worse. If Arthur and the others hadn't come, the people of the village would have kept his secret if he'd revealed it to get rid of the raiders. He didn't blame Arthur for coming, or the others, he blamed himself for not trusting them enough to take the risk until it was too late.

He heard more rocks crunching as they hit canyon walls, but he didn't care. He just lay there for a long time, listening to the forest around the rocky area and forcing himself to meditate. He let his sense of the web of magic calm him, going deeper into it when his magic seemed to want to pull him down, and discovering that when he wanted to he could sense more than just the web.

He started to lose sense of himself, like he was becoming the land itself, and he started to feel all the little creatures and animals in the area closest to him. So much life, in a land that needed him to protect it... Will had done what he did so he could continue to do that.

When Merlin finally sat up, he discovered he was hungry, stiff, dusty... and sitting in a small crater surrounded by shattered rock and charred ground. It was a stark reminder of his power, power that he did not yet know the limit of, and yet right now it didn't scare him. It was a reminder of his duty and his destiny, and for a moment he felt a spike of hate for that. If not for destiny he would have still been in Ealdor, he'd have been there when Kanan had first come. He'd have been there to protect everyone.

Merlin snorted. Yes, he'd have been there, but with the only magical means of attack being to throw things at the raiders or the raiders themselves... He'd have been shot with a crossbow within seconds, or run through with a sword. Either way, he'd just have been some hapless young sorcerer stupidly getting himself killed, and that was that. Those thoughts make the hate fade.

He was still sat there when Gaius came into view, much calmer now and feeling he had a better grip on his powers again. The physician paused in shock at the array of destruction that radiated out from where is ward was sitting, but he forced himself to ignore it, moving to Merlin's side.

"Are you all right?"

Merlin looked up at him, a strange distant expression in his eyes, and nodded before reaching out a hand. There was a flutter of movement from nearby, and as Gaius watched in awe a sparrow alighted on his ward's hand. Merlin watched it for a moment, before sending it away with a small flick of the fingers upon which it had perched. He then shook himself, blinking as if rising from a dream and getting to his feet with a smile.

"Thanks for bringing me out here. I feel better now."

Gaius, still startled, raised a hand in the direction the bird went.

"How did you do that?"

Merlin chuckled at his reaction.

"I was so caught up thinking about death, that I stopped thinking about the life all around me. My magic reminded me that it's there, I just have to look for it. When I let my magic guide me like that, like a dream, it feels like I'm part of everything around me. That's why the bird came, because I wasn't a person... I was part of the land it depends on. It felt... peaceful."

Gaius was clearly not sure what to make of that.

"Well, I'll just have to take your word for that... We'd best be going, if you're to be back in time to prepare a bath for Arthur and get him his supper."

Merlin chuckled again, still smiling.

"Yeah, he'd be lost without me to do all the picking up after him. When it comes to his chambers, he's a complete slob."

Gaius laughed at that.

"And you're so much better. Remember where this place is, Merlin. If you find your magic starting to slip again, I want you to come here and throw it around so you can get it back in hand."

"Yes, Gaius." A sad glimmer returned to Merlin's eyes. "Will would be laughing his head off right now. Me and that sparrow, he'd never let me live it down."

They got back to the castle well before dark, Merlin immediately rushing off to carry a bathing tub up to Arthur's chambers and then start filling it with hot water. He actually managed to get it done before the prince returned from whatever he'd been doing, Arthur pausing at the doorway to watch Merlin thoughtfully.

"So what was the errand?"

Merlin kept his back to him, evasive.

"You know, herbs and things. Honestly, I leave as if for good, and when I decide to come back Gaius acts like I've been on holiday. Work work work."

Arthur smiled smugly, walking further into the room.

"Well _I_ knew you'd come back. The chief of the castle staff just thinks I gave you time off to deal with a family matter, out of sympathy. You weren't actually removed from the roster."

Merlin stiffened, turning and gaping at him for a moment, more than a little irritated.

"So you _assumed _I would come back?" He dumped the bucket he held on the floor. "Fine then, I'll _assume _you can get into this bath by yourself."

He stomped out past a startled Arthur, the prince realising that perhaps he could have chosen a better time to tease. He wasn't blind, it was obvious that Gaius' 'errand' was actually an excuse to take Merlin out and have a talk with him. Why was he always misjudging Merlin when the servant was upset?

Arthur undressed and sank down into the bath, still thinking. Coming to a decision, he resolved to speak to Gaius tomorrow. It might not be completely 'appropriate', but perhaps his idea would help Merlin. Gaius' errand had clearly helped, but he still felt like Merlin blamed him. He didn't want to feel like that.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: I thought the bit where Merlin senses the land was good, having it be one of those strange things he instinctively understands but yet Gaius finds startling and confusing. The bird was actually a hint on part of why Merlin is so good with Arthur's dogs later XD**

**On a side note, I've posted another chapter of Whom History. Part one of the first of the final three episodes of that fic :)**


	60. Remembering a Friend 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, loads of people seem to like Merlin screaming his guts out and blasting stuff. I guess it's a pity he doesn't let go like that in the show. Only time he's really done that was when he splatted Nimueh hehehe.**

**Oh, and thanks to ****peanutbutterlover101 for pointing out that the merlin wiki had more info on season 4, there was one confirmed part that has me laughing my ass off, and I quote "With the loss of Cenred, Morgana and Morgause will form an alliance with King Alined. This has been confirmed." I guess having a couple of powerful witches on his side will make him feel more confident again *coughImpliedDeceitcough* XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Campfire (Tangled OST clip, 1:18-2:26)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 60: Remembering a Friend ~Part 3~

It was a rather startled physician who found himself with an unexpected visitor the next day, Gaius regarding the young man at his door in surprise.

Arthur came in, seeming a little hesitant, and nodded to him.

"I'm not interrupting you am I?"

Gaius quickly set down the pestle he'd been holding, shaking his head.

"Not at all. Do you need treatment for something? I wasn't made aware if you'd sustained any injuries at Ealdor, but if you have any you really should have come to me yesterday."

"Really, I'm find."

Gaius started towards where he kept his remedies for treating wounds, apparently having not heard him.

"Cuts and scrapes must always be treated as soon as possible, or they can become infected."

"_Gaius._" The physician stopped in his tracks, Arthur starting to look a bit awkward. "I don't have any injuries."

Gaius seemed to deflate a little, frowning slightly.

"Then why come to see me?"

The prince went quiet, moving as if to say something but then stopping. He repeated it two more times, before taking a deep breath and saying whatever it was he found so difficult to say.

"Gaius, would you happen to know any of the old ways for people to... pay respects to the memory of the dead?"

Gaius' frown deepened and became puzzled.

"Could you be more specific? There are many ancient rituals and ceremonies that fit that description."

Arthur seemed on the verge of turning and walking out from uncertainty, but once again made himself say it.

"Do you know any of the ways people with... _magic_ would pay respects to the dead?"

This time the silence was far more strained, Arthur wondering what was going through Gaius' mind, and Gaius regarding him in almost complete and utter shock. He was barely able to process exactly what Arthur had just asked.

"Pardon?" Arthur averted his eyes, clearly uncomfortable, and Gaius realised he was being serious. The Prince of Camelot asking such a question? "I... There are a number of ways they would do so, Sire. Only a handful of them involved magic though, the rest were simply ceremonies and memorial rituals. I used to study such things during my youth. Why do you ask?"

Arthur remained hesitant and awkward, once again looking away and taking a deep breath to steady himself.

"I thought... Magic or not, sorcerer or not, I owe William my life and he was Merlin's best friend. Merlin may not blame me for what happened, but in a way I am still responsible in part. It's a debt I want to repay, and if it will help Merlin as well then I want to do it." He grimaced. "Just, don't tell him I said that. I'd never hear the end of it."

Gaius was still in a form of shock, and he flustered a little before bringing a ceremony to mind.

"There's a simple one we could do in here. I could set it up for this evening, if that's what you're asking."

Arthur, with some relief, nodded once and began beating a retreat towards the door.

"Do it, and don't tell Merlin. I'll bring here after I've had my supper."

Gaius watched him go, almost at a loss as how to interpret what had just happened. Instead of even trying, he turned back to his work and started making a mental note of the things he would need for this evening... If the king knew about this, fury would be an understatement.

He looked again to the door, still barely able to believe what he'd just witnessed. It seemed Arthur was becoming almost as much of an enigma as Merlin was.

~(-)~

There was a rattle of dice from the table in the far corner, but he ignored the murmurings of rather inappropriate gambling taking place. The games room in the north wing was rarely visited by any nobleman older than thirty-five, and most of those younger than that saw no harm in betting silvers in a friendly game of chance. For the most part he turned a blind eye to those who did, unless he knew they were among the few who did not have money enough to waste in such a manner. Playing dice in here was against courtly sensibilities, but everyone who came in here also knew such rules could be bent a little so long as no one was offended.

Arthur turned the page in the book his was reading, some dread awful tome filled with what was supposed to be sophisticated poetry. It was proving to be a horrendous read, but it was also helping him to keep nerves at bay.

He turned another page, hearing one of the off-duty knights curse before the fellow he was playing against pulled the handful of coins across the table to himself. Elsewhere in the large room could be heard other sounds of defeat and victory, as those noblemen playing more acceptable games challenged each other to a rematch. He was almost tempted to go replace the man who had just lost as Fox and Geese and walked away in disgust, but changed his mind. The game made him think too much of Merlin, and trouncing some courtier at it wouldn't mitigate the knowledge that his servant could defeat him at that game nine times out of ten.

He was still reading but not reading, when the victor of that match noticed noticed his quietness and joined him at his table.

Sir Leon sat down opposite him, regarding him with a hint of concern.

"Is something bothering you, Sire?"

Arthur looked across at him, shaking his head.

"No, nothing."

Leon wasn't fooled, folding his arms on the table's surface and leaning closer so his murmur could be heard.

"It's to do with your servant, isn't it? Something happened while you helped his village drive off those bandits."

Arthur set down the book and gave the knight a flat stare. He really didn't want to be reminded of that right now.

"A good friend of his was one of those killed, that's all. He's been moping like a soaking wet puppy ever since."

Leon watched as Arthur picked up the book and opened it again, nodding.

"I'm not surprised, given how much he values his friends. Should any of them get hurt or die, I'm certain he'd grieve just as much for any of them. He's not a man who plays favourites."

The prince let out a small snort.

"And what makes _you_ such an expert with regards to the kind of man _my _servant is?"

"I'm neither blind nor deaf, and unlike most around here I actually pay attention to him." Leon sighed. "I've often seen him, during the times when he believes you or someone else is in danger, walking through the castle looking as though he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. I've seen him do that, only to put on a smile and pretend to be cheerful when he notices someone come into view. He cares and worries, even when he won't admit it. He's..."

He didn't finish that statement, but Arthur knew what he was going to say. That Merlin was a lot like _him_ in that respect.

He put the book down again, realising that any further attempt to read it unto boredom was a lost cause.

"It seems a lot of people keep doing things to point that out to me of late. That Merlin is no idiot for all that he acts like one."

Leon smiled a little in humour. As the man who'd been knighted at the second youngest age ever, he'd always been somewhat closer to Arthur who had been the first. He was the only knight who would approach and speak to him about things like this.

"Well if he _is_ an idiot, then he's a caring and loyal one, and it leaves him open to being hurt quiet easily... Especially by you."

Arthur stiffened at that.

"Are you trying to imply I should be nicer to him? For heaven's sake, Leon, he's my _servant_."

Leon rose to his feet, to return to the table where the game he'd been playing sat still abandoned.

"As you say, Sire."

Arthur watched him go, a little irritated that he couldn't retort that he was _already _going out of his way to do something supportive for Merlin. But then it wasn't something he could advertise, no, not at all.

He gave up on being in here, returning to his chambers to finish up some reports instead of enjoying his rare bout of free time. He stayed there until Merlin showed up with his supper, and once he'd finished eating it he stopped Merlin from taking the tray.

"Leave it, you can clear it in the morning."

He headed for the door, indicating Merlin follow him, the servant frowning like he was expecting something unpleasant.

"Where are we going?"

"I asked Gaius to set something up. We're going to go see him."

Merlin stared at him for a moment, both startled and confused. What on earth was Arthur up to? If this was to reprimand him in front of Gaius, or humiliate him, then Arthur was going to wish he _hadn't_ come back to Camelot with him. There were oh so many ways a servant could make things unpleasant for their master, and do it without getting caught.

Those thoughts vanished when they arrived at Gaius' chambers, entering to find the physician had cleared one of his tables and set up a flat wooden tray, an incense brazier, and a number of unlit candles.

The warlock stopped in his tracks.

"What's going on?"

Arthur, pretending indifference, pointedly didn't look at either of them. In fact, he looked uncomfortable and nervous, in contradiction to the casual way he phrased his reply.

"I asked him if he knew how someone with magic would pay respects to the dead. I thought that, since Will was a sorcerer, this would help you say goodbye." He continued to avoid Merlin's gaze. "I'm not doing this to be nice or anything, I'm just sick of you moping."

"Arthur..."

Merlin stared at him, astounded and deeply touched, and knowing Arthur hadn't meant that last part. Arthur had actually _asked_ Gaius to do this? And was here to take part as well?

Gaius took that moment to lead his stunned ward to stand before the table, waving Arthur over to stand there as well. It was to the prince that he spoke, after he'd gone to the door and closed it after anxiously looking outside to be sure no one was coming up the stairs.

"Are you ready, Sire?"

Arthur nodded, after a slight hesitation.

"Yes. You can proceed."

Gaius arrived at the table, picking up and lighting a small bunch of dried herbs, blowing the flame out so they would smoulder in the brazier and release their fragrance. He then stood himself between the two young men, ignoring how utterly strange and out of place this felt as he spoke. Were it not for the awkward way Arthur had been acting when asking for this, he might have thought this some misguided joke. But no, Arthur never acted unsure unless he was being serious.

"By the lights of the stars, and the flow of the heavens, and the eternal web of existence, may the blessings of the land embrace us. Let us pray for those that have departed, so that their spirits may know peace in the time hereafter." He picked up one of the candles, indicating to Arthur and Merlin that they should do the same. He then used the single lit candle in the centre of the tray, to light the one he held. "Let our words be carried to them by the words of the Old Magic. _Slaep droren feora. Afindan eadness aece._"

He placed his candle on the tray, Merlin and Arthur remaining unmoving until the warlock tentatively reached out with his candle and lit it.

Merlin swallowed back the lump that rose in his throat, most of his grief now released by yesterday's 'errand'.

"Rest well, Will. _Slaep droren feora. Afindan eadness aece._"

The words flowed fluidly off his tongue as he too set down his candle, the uncomfortable feeling in his gut mirroring that which Gaius was feeling. It wasn't until after several seconds that seemed an eternity, that Arthur reached forward and lit his candle as well.

The prince stared at it for a moment, hesitating, and then firmly set it down while Merlin and Gaius watched him with bated breath.

"I shouldn't have judged you badly, Will, not without knowing you. You chose to protect me despite my father's laws against those like you, and saved my life at the cost of your own. Rest well..." He stopped, seeming frozen, before letting out his held breath and bowing his head. He then sighed again, bowing his head in prayer, his words awkward but sincere. "_Slaep droren feora. Afindan eadness aece._"

Merlin felt almost like his heart had stopped, a curious mixture of illogical terror and unsettled joy shifting around inside him. Back in Ealdor, when the prince had demanded to know who had used the magic, he'd believed that Arthur had completely sided to his father's beliefs. But now...

It was like Arthur had been reminded of his prior doubts, and the reasons for them, and had perhaps felt guilty for forgetting them. Perhaps to atone for that guilt, he'd gone out of his way to do probably one of the most frowned on things possible. To hear Arthur murmur a prayer for Will, in the Old Tongue no less, was a moment Merlin had never thought would be possible, but Arthur had showed him it was still possible. That he once again wavered on the edge between trusting and not trusting magic, and it was all thanks to Will.

They stood there in vigil over the candles, until Arthur had to return to his chambers and bid them good night. But even so Merlin kept his door open when he went to bed, propping his head so he could watch Arthur's candle burn. Just seeing it gave more peace to him than he'd have thought possible, and brought a small smile to his face. He watched the candle as his eyelids began to droop, watching until peaceful sleep claimed him in the early hours of the new morn.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, so did anyone recognise the prayer? A clue, I've used it before somewhere in another fic :)**

**As for Arthur and Merlin, for Arthur to do that would truly be a jaw dropper for Merlin and Gaius, I actually laughed at bit as I wrote their freaked out reactions. And I smiled at the end :)**


	61. The Labyrinth of Gedref 'Part 1

**Alaia Skyhawk: Right, time for me to have some more fun. I have a few tweaks in mind for this one. Added lines, changed lines, added scenes... Merlin thinking Arthur is a complete prat...**

**And thanks to Amphigoury for doing the most AWESOME comic strip based on the part in last chapter where Merlin is grieving and his magic is smashing stuff up. Seriously, go to their profile and check it out on their Deviantart page. YOU MUST SEE IT! It totally nails how I envisioned it as I wrote :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: Famine**

~(-)~

Chapter 61: The Labyrinth of Gedref ~Part 1~

The forest was peaceful, the birds singing in the canopy unaware of what lay below. The vibrant sounds mingled with the wind through the tree tops, but the feeling of serenity was one that would ultimately be shattered by the snap of a crossbow.

Merlin followed behind Arthur and the two knights, enduring what was entirely an unnecessary hunting trip. How going out and killing wild animals was supposed to be fun, he didn't know. He'd always been raised to hunt only for need, for food. Careless killing of animals would mean less there in leaner times.

But then again, Arthur never had to worry about where his next meal came from, so maybe that was the problem.

Merlin bit back a sigh, and the urge to deliberately step into the rabbit burrow he could see to his left. He did it so regularly by accident that there was no way Arthur would figure out he'd done it on purpose this time, and the noise might just scare enough game away from where they were that the prince would give up in disgust... Except Arthur had the two knights with him, and he didn't fancy being glared at by three men, two of which he barely knew.

Nah, it wasn't worth it.

They passed into a gully formed of rocks, using the cover to advance in silence. Arthur led the way, stopping when a branch cracked ahead and gesturing for the knights to circle round. He then glanced at Merlin, whispering urgently.

"Merlin."

The servant came over at the command, frowning a little as he whispered in reply.

"What is it?"

Arthur peered around the edge of the rock he leaned again.

"I don't know. We'll surround it. I want _you_ to go in there and flush it out."

Merlin had been nodding at the surround part, but then stared at him when he heard the rest.

"You want _me_ to go in there? You just said you don't know what it is. It could be dangerous."

Arthur smirked, grabbing Merlin by the shoulder and pushing him down the trail.

"Let's hope so."

Merlin stumbled a little, before grudgingly following the trail. How was it that Arthur could be such an understanding and _nice_ guy, like when he'd asked Gaius to do that memorial ritual for Will, and then revert to one of the most arrogant and self-centred people imaginable? He just had to suppose it was one of the world's great mysteries, the mystery of how such a complete _prat_ could be destined to do such great things. It was times like this that really made him wonder if the dragon knew what he was talking about.

Advancing further into the thicket, Merlin's nerves now made him more cautious. He picked up a stick to defend himself if needed, creeping further and further until a sound to his left made him stop... and then in stare in awe.

It looked like a horse, pristine in white with a hint of silvery grey, and it snorted when it saw him. Ears pricked forward, it watched him with trusting brown eyes, but that wasn't what drew his attention. What entranced him was that the horse bore a single spiralled horn above those eyes, a proud spire that immediately told him what he was seeing.

It was a unicorn, a _real_ unicorn.

Merlin dropped the stick, walking tentatively towards it. He could sense the pure magic that radiated around him, that feeling shivering through him as he slowly reached a hand towards it. The unicorn showed no fear of him, like it knew they were both a part of the Old Magic, Merlin's fingers gently brushing against the tip of its nose before the sound of movement nearby reminded him of why he'd been sent in here.

Awe faded to fear, and he waved a hand urgently to try and startle it away.

"Go! Go!" The unicorn didn't seem to understand, more interested in him than in walking away." Please go! They're going to kill you! Go!" Still it wouldn't leave, and Merlin turned to see Arthur perched on a ridge above. "Arthur, no!"

The prince fired, the scream of the unicorn ripping through Merlin's heart much like the arrow did to its. It fell over, kicking in panic, but lying still when he rushed to its head to comfort it. The unicorn snorted weakly, whinnying one last time, before Merlin felt the life drain from it and it went still.

Arthur came down the slope, laughing in victory at the sight of the fallen creature.

"A unicorn!"

Hearing the pleasure in the prince's voice, at the life he's just taken, Merlin looked at him with deep disappointment and a hint of barely concealed anger.

"What have you done?"

Arthur just stared at him.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin." Merlin averted his eyes, refusing to look at the prince in that moment, and as a result saw an old man in cream-coloured robes stood behind the prince and the two knights. Arthur frowned. "What _are_ you looking at?"

He turned, the figure suddenly gone before he or the knights could see it, and Merlin felt a sense of dread. A dread that something bad was now going to happen. That feeling only intensified when they arrived back in Camelot, and he was forced to carry the unicorn's horn on a cushion so Arthur could present it to his father. It was like ice trickling into his gut, when a query as to Gaius' solemn viewing of it gained a faintly grim reply.

"Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures... There is a legend that bad fortune will come to anyone who slays one."

Uther laughed off the comment, remaining openly proud of his son, and Merlin felt his disappointment deepen at Arthur being so glad about it. He was being praised for murdering something he shouldn't have killed.

Merlin maintained a strained silence as he followed Arthur out, glad to relinquish possession of the horn at the first opportunity that came. He beat a hasty retreat to Gaius' chambers, in the guise of changing into a set of clothing that didn't smell like a week-long hike, seething inside at how callous father and son were being. He voiced as much to the physician the moment he passed through the door.

"I don't understand how Arthur could've taken any pleasure from killing the unicorn."

Gaius sighed, seating himself on the nearest bench and watching his ward pace.

"Arthur is a hunter; it's in his blood. Whereas you are something entirely different."

Merlin went quiet, distant as he remembered.

"It was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I wish you'd been there."

Gaius nodded sadly.

"It's a rare privilege. Alas there are very few unicorns still alive."

Merlin snorted.

"You try telling that to Arthur."

"I can imagine that would be difficult."

He had to agree with that, the thought remaining with him as he changed clothing and hurried out again. Arthur would want food, but first it would be prudent to go help him out of his armour if he hadn't already removed it on his own. Merlin took the fastest route he could to the prince's chambers, lacing the front of his spare shirt as he did so, and stopped in his tracks the moment he entered the open door.

It looked like Arthur wouldn't be needing food...

A small feast had been laid out on the prince's table, probably brought up by Uther's manservants as a mark of approval. Arthur was indeed also out of his armour, seated at the table having already started to consume what had been set on it.

Merlin corrected his plans at that point, going to the hearth instead, starting a fire in it, and then going to stand by the window until he was needed to clear up the plates. He remained there, becoming lost in thought, while a short time later Arthur deigned to finally speak to him.

"My horse has cast a shoe. Take it to the blacksmith and make sure he does a good job. And when you've done that you can polish my s... saddle." He frowned, having turned to see Merlin apparently daydreaming. "_Merlin_. Have you listened to a word I've said?"

The servant in question had jolted at the call, turning and nodding blankly as if he had.

"Um, yeah."

Arthur's frown deepened.

"You've had a face like a wounded bear ever since we got back from that hunting trip. Don't tell me you're still upset about me killing the unicorn."

Upset? Yeah, you could say that, but more than that Merlin was disappointed in him.

"Well I don't think you should have killed it."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

Merlin looked out the window again.

"It was doing no harm. What purpose did you serve by killing it?"

Once again Arthur was dismissive, now seated on the edge of his bed pulling on his boots.

"We were _hunting_. That's what you do. Did you want me to bring it home as a pet?" He frowned, spotting something on the floor beside the bed, his tone suddenly irritated. "Look at this."

"What?"

Merlin walked over, only to be grabbed by the back of the neck, forced to lean down, and have a scattering of brown lumps on the floor pointed out to him.

"Do you know what that is? Rat droppings! My chambers are infested. You need to spend less time worrying about unicorns, and more time worrying about rats." There was a rapid knocking on the door, Arthur ceasing his tirade and facing it. "Enter."

The door opened, revealing an agitated guard.

"My Lord, the king requests your service as a matter of urgency."

Arthur nodded in understanding, before directing one final glare at his servant and heading out the door.

"Find that rat."

Merlin watched him go, feeling a great deal of resentment. Was it _his_ fault a rat had come in here while they'd been out for the past _three days_ hunting things? No, it wasn't, but he was being blamed for it anyway.

"Prat..."

He trudged out of the room to go get cleaning supplies, with the feeling that this was going to be a long day. A long day it was, but worse came when word spread regarding the reason Arthur had been called. The crops had withered, and when Merlin looked at map the prince brought to his room with him. It was marked with the path the strange occurrence had taken, from the earliest instance noted that morning far out from the castle, to the wilting of the fields around the city after midday.

It was the route they'd come back by from the hunt.

~(-)~

The morning light entered through the windows, Merlin watching his mentor anxiously as Gaius began another test on samples of the dead crops.

"Any ideas of what caused the crops to die?"

He suspected he already knew, but he had to ask. Gaius was always telling him off for assuming magic was the cause of strange things... even though every time so far he'd been right.

Gaius kept his attention on the vial he held, and the liquid he was pouring into it.

"I've yet to complete all the tests. No disease I have heard of, can spread through the entire kingdom in the space of a single day."

"Then what could kill all the plants other than a disease?"

Gaius set down the vial, glancing at his ward.

"It's not killing _all_ the plants. The trees and hedges around the crop fields are unharmed. Unfortunately, you can't eat trees and hedges."

Merlin felt his certainty become a bit stronger.

"It's only killing plants we can eat."

"It appears so."

Merlin went quiet for a moment before he said it.

"If it's not a disease, it can only be magic."

Gaius sighed, giving Merlin a small warning look.

"We can't assume that, Merlin. Perhaps there is something in the soil or water that can explain it. I can't tell the king it's caused by sorcery until I'm completely certain."

Merlin moved away in exasperation, starting to pace again.

"Gaius, I _saw_ someone when Arthur killed that unicorn; an old man, dressed in robes and holding a staff. And when the unicorn died, it was... I _felt_ the life draining out of it, Gaius. It felt so _wrong_, like some great crime had been committed. You said it yourself, that there's a legend that says those who slay a unicorn will suffer misfortune."

The physician regarded him grimly, not surprised to learn his ward had seen more to the incident than Arthur or the knights had.

"If you're right, then there will be misfortune indeed. The king has already declared all food be rationed. Every available scrap of it in the city has been brought inside the castle walls." He picked up and handed Merlin a large wooden bowl. "Here, go collect our share. If you go directly to the storehouse and say you're there for me, you won't have to wait in the queue with the people from town. Just don't make a show of it, or it could cause resentment."

Merlin accepted it, heading out and determined to keep his head down. Tensions were running high, and sneaking through the shadows of the colonnade on one side of the central courtyard, he could tell things would only get worse.

Out among the townspeople waiting there, the king strode across the courtyard with his son beside him. Both of them looked grim, as the prince made his report.

"The livestock is either dying or has already been eaten. Food and water is very scarce, and we're distributing rations, but they're very meagre."

The two of them proceeded towards the storehouses in the lower part of the castle, a certain servant hearing them coming and ducking into cover to let them pass. Forced to wait for them to leave, Merlin found himself eavesdropping on their conversation.

The king pulled the slide out of the bottom of the grain vault, seeing the last few grains within it fall to the small pile below it. Around the edges of the room, barely thirty sacks of grain remained.

"This is all the grain we have?"

Arthur was unable to deny it.

"The people are growing scared. There's been some looting."

Uther turned to his son, and away from the sacks he'd been inspecting.

"Maintain order at all costs. Panic will only make the situation worse. I'll issue a decree that looters are to be executed, and tonight Camelot will be under curfew."

He strode out of the grain vault, Arthur following.

"I'll see to it."

Merlin winced in his hiding place when they passed him again, deciding that perhaps right now wasn't the best time to collect his and Gaius' share, at least not from the stores themselves. He changed direction, going to the palace kitchens and managing to talk a share of grain out of the cooks instead, taking it back to Gaius before heading into town. He wanted to see for himself, if things were as bad as they said.

They were, he saw few people going about their normal business. Most were staying in their homes, conserving energy to stave off hunger somewhat. Those who were farmers looked particularly bleak, having seen months of toil be rendered dead and withered.

He lasted maybe half an hour before turning back towards the castle, passing one of the city water pumps just as Gwen arrived there with a bucket.

She called out to him, making him stop.

"Merlin, is it true what they say about the crops? They're all dead?"

He grimaced.

"I'm afraid so. Word hasn't come in from the furthest parts yet, like Ulwin, but it's not looking good. We may have to start tightening our belts."

"I'm sure Arthur will think of something."

"And if he doesn't... I will."

Gwen smiled a little at his assurances as he started to walk away, before she turned her attention back to the pump. The first stroke of the handle yielded nothing, just her frown of confusion, before further attempts brought up sand.

"Merlin!"

The panic in her voice brought him running back around the corner, his eyes following hers to where her continued efforts with the pump were producing only a fitful flow of sand. He turned and ran up to the castle, heading straight for the well in the courtyard and throwing the bucket on its rope down it. There was no splash as their should have been, and after rattling the bucket around a bit he pulled it back up to find only sand inside it.

He set it down beside the well, running up to the nearest guard full of urgency.

"Tell the king! The water's gone from the wells!"

~(-)~

"Sand... and you say the well is full of it?"

The golden grains flowed from gloved fingertips and back into the bucket, the king standing beside the well along with his son and Gaius. He'd wondered if it were true at first, coming from Arthur's manservant, but the report had been correct. The words of his son now further confirmed it.

"I sent men down to the underground reservoir. There's no trace of water to be found."

The king stared down into the well, grim.

"First the crops and now this."

"It's the same throughout the kingdom. There's precious little water anywhere."

Silence fell, Uther turning to his physician in search of answers.

"Gaius, can you offer any explanation for this?"

Gaius too stared at the sand, forced to admit that his ward had been correct.

"I can think of no scientific explanation, so I am forced to conclude it is the result of sorcery."

The king's expression hardened.

"I believe you are right that this is the work of magic... The kingdom is under attack."

He strode away, Arthur following as his father began to give him orders, Gaius turning and heading back to his chambers. Merlin had come up there to tell him what had happened with the wells, a bucket of sand with him. He returned to find his ward seated in his room beside it, spellbook open as he struggled with spell after spell in an attempt to change it.

He flinched when he heard his mentor enter, realising he'd been careless in leaving his door open.

"Um, I was just um..."

Gaius looked bleak.

"I was hoping you might be trying to turn it back into water." He moved further into the room, seating himself on Merlin's bed. "I know I've cautioned you against using magic, but if _ever_ there was a time to use your talents, it's now."

Merlin sighed, seeming defeated.

"Well I wish I knew how. I've tried everything. If it _is_ magic, then it's more powerful magic than any I possess."

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: I added a couple of minor bits to this part, nothing huge, the biggest bit was probably Merlin's internal monologue at the start XD**

**On a side note, I've posted part three of Scars of the Witch Hunt, in Whom History. Gaius and Hargren have an **_**interesting**_** talk in that one :)**


	62. The Labyrinth of Gedref 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next bit. Again a few small scene additions, line tweaks, etc :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: Famine**

~(-)~

Chapter 62: The Labyrinth of Gedref ~Part 2~

"Patrol the market and the lower town. No one is to leave their homes. Dismissed." The squad of guards turned, marching out of the castle gates to do as commanded, while their prince went in the opposite direction only to stop at seeing a familiar figure crossing the courtyard in the night-time darkness. "Merlin, you _do_ realise there's a curfew."

The servant paused, turning to face him, casual in a manner that said 'no I wasn't wandering around where I shouldn't be', although in this case that was true.

"Yeah, I was in your chambers hunting for the rat."

Arthur neared him, sceptical.

"And did you find it?"

"No."

Merlin was honestly disappointed at that, because now he was about to get scolded, _again_, for a problem he hadn't even been in the castle to prevent at the time it had happened.

True to form, and expectation, Arthur did not look impressed.

"So you have been outwitted by a rat."

Merlin shrugged.

"Well they do say rats are very intelligent."

"More intelligent than you, it would seem." Arthur shook his head. "Get back to your quarters. It would be embarrassing to have to lock up my own servant for breaking the curfew." He turned, catching a glimpse of a figure in pale robes entering one of the side doors from the courtyard. "What was that?"

"What?"

Merlin looked puzzled, but followed after the prince when he broke into a run and leapt the low wall between them and the door in question. Still he didn't see the figure, but Arthur clearly did from his position several yards ahead, a figure that was only walking and yet was always far ahead of them each time they followed it around a corner.

The pursuit led them to the bottom of one of the stairways in the lower levels, specifically one that connected to part of the crypts. Arthur viewed the two directions the figure could have gone, knowing they connected, and made several silent gestures to Merlin. He then turned to go to the right, pulling up short when his servant continued to follow him.

He repeated the gestures, irritated.

"That means _you_ go the other way, and cut him off!"

"Ah, ok."

Merlin sprinted down the other passage, Arthur gritting his teeth and going down his. Both found only silent coffins and shadowed hallways, arriving at the point where the two routes met.

Arthur glared at him like he thought Merlin was to blame for there being no one here, but was stopped by the shadow of the figure being cast in torchlight down the passage _he_ had come by. He sent his servant back the way he'd come, the two of them circling round to once again try and trap whoever it was, but once again they met up again at the stairway with no sign of anyone.

"Where is he?"

Merlin shook his head.

"I didn't see anyone."

Arthur pointed at the floor.

"He was right here. Don't tell me you let him get past you."

Merlin was starting to become irritated now, annoyed at repeatedly being blamed for things.

"Arthur, no one passed me!"

"Are you _blind?_"

"Are you looking for me?" The elderly voice interrupted them, both glancing to the side to see the very same old man that Merlin had seen back where the unicorn had been killed. He seemed unconcerned by their pursuit. "I am Anhora, Keeper of the Unicorns."

Arthur glanced at Merlin, before addressing the robed man.

"Camelot is under curfew. What is your business here?"

"I have come to deliver a message."

Arthur frowned.

"And who is this message for?"

The old man regarded him solemnly.

"It is for you, Arthur Pendragon."

The prince began to scowl slightly.

"Is it you who's responsible for killing our crops and turning our water into sand?"

Merlin watched, uneasy, but something in his magic said Anhora meant no harm. He radiated a presence, much like the unicorn had, but not as strong. But still, it was pure as he responded to the prince's accusation.

"You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot."

"_Me?_ You think I'd bring drought and famine upon my people?"

Anhora bowed his head for a moment, before looking at Arthur again.

"When you killed the unicorn, you unleashed a curse. For this, Camelot will suffer greatly."

Merlin moved to step forward, to try calm Arthur down, but didn't reach him before he accused Anhora again.

"If you have put a curse on Camelot, you will lift it or you will pay with your life."

Merlin stopped, bringing a hand to his face and turning away in exasperation. His actions gained a glance from Anhora, but the old man still spoke only to Arthur.

"The curse is not my doing."

"Undo the curse, or face execution."

"...Only you can do that." Anhora stared Arthur in the eye, unconcerned by how he had advanced ever closer to him. "You will be tested."

Arthur could take no more, reached out to grab him.

"You're under arrest."

He stumbled as Anhora literally vanished from under his fingers, he and Merlin turning to face the stairs when the man spoke again.

"Until you have proven yourself, and made amends for killing the unicorn, the curse will not be lifted. If you fail _any_ of these tests, Camelot will be damned for all eternity."

And then he was gone.

~(-)~

It was a troubled servant who headed to his master's chambers the next morning, grimacing at how little he'd had for breakfast and cringing at the lingering taste of tea made with the bathwater he'd forgotten to tip away the night before that. It didn't help that Gaius had been concerned that Arthur was refusing to accept he was responsible for the curse, and as a result has as much as said he expected _him_ to get him to see sense.

Yes, just load dealing with the stubborn and egotistical prat onto Merlin. He won't mind!

Merlin let out a long-suffering sigh, arriving at Arthur's chambers with a single covered plate instead of a full tray. Arthur was already awake when he entered, and looked grumpy, and so Merlin pasted on a smile and made a show of lifting the cover from it.

"Fresh bread, and it's still warm. You're lucky you're the prince, because the cooks were only able to bake a few loaves this morning, and that's it. Most of it's being distributed to the guards, to keep them fighting fit, and to the nobles. Just about everyone else is making do with scraps and mildewed vegetables."

He put the plate on the table, moving away from it while once again Arthur was seated on his bed pulling on his boots. Any hope that the food would put in him a better frame of mind went right out the windows though, when Arthur noticed something wrong with one of the pieces of footwear.

He stood up and stormed over to Merlin, holding the offending boot almost right in his face to show him the hole that had been gnawed in it.

"That rat! It's eaten through my boot! Look at it!"

Merlin eyed the hole, decidedly sarcastic in his reply.

"I guess the rat must be as hungry as the rest of us."

"You think this is funny?"

Merlin allowed himself a small smirk.

"Moderately."

Arthur threw the boot at him, before storming to retrieve his spare pair from behind the dressing screen.

"Get it mended, and find that rat."

Merlin watched him from the corner of his eye, heading to the same screen to to put Arthur's used nightshirt into the basket with yesterday's things, not that they would be getting washed any time soon. Water was too precious to waste, and the emergency cisterns were already almost dry.

"Have you given any more thought to what Anhora said last night?"

Arthur had picked up the chunk of bread, swallowing the piece he'd bitten off before answering.

"Ah, well. He may have escaped last night, but at least we now know who we're looking for. I've told my father that I'll find this 'Anhora' and put an end to it."

Merlin frowned a little to himself, still nonchalantly going about his usual tidying chores.

"What if he was telling the truth about the curse?"

Arthur stared at him.

"You think... that _I_ am responsible for bringing suffering upon my own people?"

Merlin looked at him, shaking his head.

"No." Arthur seemed to relax, but stiffened when his servant continued. "Not deliberately." Merlin turned to him, suddenly serious. "When you killed the unicorn, I saw Anhora in the forest."

The prince jolted to attention.

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

Great, here came passing the blame again. Merlin sighed.

"It was just for a second and then he disappeared. I thought I was seeing things... But he was definitely there."

"But it doesn't actually prove anything."

Merlin stared at him, disbelieving.

"Well doesn't that make you think that what he's saying might be true?"

Arthur wasn't convinced.

"Because he was skulking around in the forest? That makes me trust him even less."

"Then why would Anhora appear in Camelot and then lie to you?"

"We had him cornered. He was trying to talk his way out of it by blaming me."

Merlin stared at him deadpan for several seconds. Did he really just hear that?

"Arthur, he can disappear into _thin air_. He didn't have to talk his way out of anything."

The prince's expression was now verging on a glare.

"My father has warned me about sorcerers like him. He will not rest until our kingdom is destroyed."

Merlin didn't budge.

"Well I think he's telling the truth."

"Then you're a fool. You cannot trust a single word a sorcerer says. You'd do well to remember that."

He reached for his jacket, starting to put it on, but froze at the quiet words his servant uttered next.

"Didn't take you long to forget Will, did it?"

Arthur turned, realising what he'd said. The unspoken boundary he'd just stepped over.

"Look, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"But you did." Merlin looked away, sick of listening to Arthur act like this. "You don't even realise just how _judgemental_ you can be. You point fingers and say 'they're to blame, _not me_'. Not once since this has started have you _ever _considered what might really be going on, even after Gaius said there were legends, warnings, about killing unicorns. Didn't you even notice that the first outbreak of the crops dying follows the route we rode back here with that horn? Go on, look at the map you made notes on if you don't believe me." He sighed. "You can keep pointing fingers, Arthur, but I guarantee it's not going to change anything."

Arthur was watching him, almost warily like he expected him to bite him or something.

"Are you finished?"

Merlin crossed his arms, not looking at him.

"Considering it seems everything I just said has gone in one ear and out the other... Yes."

The atmosphere in the room became awkward and strained, Arthur deciding not to reprimand Merlin seeing as he knew how raw he still was about Will's death. Instead he finished putting on his jacket, resuming what he'd been about to say before.

"If it's Anhora or not, I still think his next move will be our remaining supplies. So tonight we're going to be waiting for him."

He had his back to Merlin, quite deliberately, so that he wouldn't see the expression of disgust on the servant's face. Merlin had been raised by different rules, with different experiences, and so he thought in different ways. He just had to prove to him that he was right, and then he'd stop acting so disappointed in him.

Although Arthur still had to wonder why he even cared, a thought he'd often had. It was that saying about loyalty again, probably. More than likely he'd accidentally stepped over some fine line in what Merlin would and wouldn't put up with, and now he was sulking.

Still, he could sulk all he wanted, but he was still going to be helping watch the grain vault tonight.

~(-)~

The brush end of the broom came down on the dark haired head, the owner jolting from his half doze while stood above him a prince stared down in annoyance.

"Don't you worry about keeping watch, Merlin. You just make yourself comfortable."

Arthur strode away, leaving his servant to scramble to his feet from where he'd been leaning against the wall or a storeroom close to the grain vault. It was the dead of night, well after the curfew, and Arthur was keeping him awake while at the same time he'd expect him to be up at dawn tomorrow. It didn't help that Merlin believed that this little stakeout was a complete waste of time.

Seriously, like he'd said to Arthur earlier. Anhora could disappear into thin air. Move from one spot to another instantly. Sure, if he sped his time up he could mimic the effect of it, but he knew it had to be some sort of powerful spell cast in advance. The old man had made it seem far too easy for it to be anything else. And if he'd prepare like that just to deliver a message, he wasn't the kind to be caught off guard.

Sighing, Merlin followed after the prince. With any luck, Arthur would give up on this before he lost _all_ his sleep. But no, it wasn't to be, at least not yet. Arthur had just spotted someone sneaking into the grain vault.

"Someone's coming." He gestured for Merlin to follow him into the vault, whoever had just gone in being on the far side of the grain silo. He signalled for Merlin to go to the left and cut him off, before edging to the right to do the same as he drew his sword. "Show yourself, before I run you through." A figure came into view, holding a spade and a small sack of pilfered grain, and Arthur frowned. "Who are you?"

The man was clearly scared, his reply hesitant.

"M-my name is Evan, My Lord."

Arthur's tone was disproving.

"I see you think you can help yourself to our grain reserves. My father has ordered that looters be executed."

Evan started to look panicked.

"Please, My Lord, I-I do not steal for myself. I have three children, the have not eaten in two days. They are hungry."

Arthur had advanced towards him, ready to stop him fleeing if necessary, but there was a hint of sympathy in his voice now.

"It's the same for everyone."

Evan was still afraid.

"I know that it is wrong to steal, I just... I just couldn't bear to see them starve."

"And could you bear for your children to see you executed?" The man bowed his head, shaking it in remorse. Arthur stepped aside after a moment's pause. "Then you should go home. If you're caught stealing again, I will not spare you."

Merlin watched as Evan raised his head in surprise, unable to help the small smile at Arthur's mercy. He may be an ass, but he did have his moments. Evan smiled too, in joy and relief.

"Yes, My Lord."

He put down the spade and the bag of grain, hurrying towards the door until Arthur's voice stopped him.

"Wait." The prince looked down at the bag, picking it up and throwing it to Evan. "Use it sparingly. It might be the last food you and your family get for some time."

Once again Evan smiled in thanks, but this time there was something more to it.

"You have shown yourself to be merciful and kind, My Lord... This will bring its own reward."

He turned and left, Arthur not seeming to notice the odd way that had been said, but Merlin did. He frowned a little, thoughtful, and wondered. But it would be after noon tomorrow before his question was answered.

And answered it was, in what at this time was the most glorious way possible. Water! The water had returned to the wells!

Lugging a very full pitcher full of it up to Arthur's chambers, he no longer cared about losing sleep last night. All he cared about right now was slaking the thirst that had plagued him since his last drink of bathwater tea.

The prince stared at him when he saw the jug and Merlin's grin, wasting no time in accepting the mug his servant filled for him. Draining it as fast as Merlin drained the one he poured for himself.

"I never knew water could taste so good."

Merlin had to agree with that.

"My throat was so dry I thought I wouldn't be able to talk."

Arthur smiled a little at that.

"At least some good would have come from the drought then."

Setting down his cup, Merlin picked up the jug again, ignoring the tease.

"More?"

Arthur didn't refuse, instead watching as the clear liquid was poured into his cup.

"The sand's gone, the water's returned to the well. It doesn't make any sense." Merlin cleared his throat a little, Arthur catching the hint. "I suppose you have some explanation for this, Merlin. Let's hear it."

The servant did his best to remain casual.

"Anhora said that you would be tested, and last night in the grain store you let that villager go... And he said that it would 'bring its own reward'."

Arthur looked sceptical.

"He was being grateful, and so he should have been."

"Maybe that was your first test. You passed it, so the curse has begun to lift." He gestured to the jug of water. "Perhaps this is your reward." Arthur looked at the water in his mug, now at least a little thoughtful, but still not convinced. "Look I know you don't have to listen to me."

"Glad we agree on something."

Merlin rolled his eyes a little at the sarcasm, now serious.

"If you're tested again, you have a chance to end your peoples' suffering. I know you want that more than anything." Arthur was now quiet, and Merlin decided to press his current advantage. "Perhaps we should seek Anhora out."

Arthur shook his head, dismissing the idea.

"We cannot negotiate with sorcerers. My father would never hear of it."

"Then it's probably best you don't tell him."

The way Arthur looked at him after he'd said that, Merlin could have kicked himself. The walls that had begun to lift, came down like an iron portcullis and Arthur headed for the door. He looked and sounded edgy, like part of him wanted to say yes, but the other part did not want to hide anything from his father.

"I must go check on the guard. See if you can find me some food."

Merlin watched him go, cursing himself as soon as the prince was out of earshot. He'd just effectively asked Arthur to side with him behind the back of his father, something he'd told himself in the past he would never do. If Arthur decided to do it on his own, it was fine, but it was _wrong_ to ask it of him when he knew it could cause potential conflict between them.

He turned, bracing himself against the table and putting his mind to the other problem, snorting a little at the thought of it.

"Find you some food. Yeah, likely considering the kitchens were closed at midday." It was then that movement caught his eye, a hint of fur and a whiskered nose poking out of a now larger hole in Arthur's boot. It was the rat! Without thinking, Merlin pointed at it. "_Swealt deor!_"

The rodent rolled over as it tried to flee the boot, dead in an instant as Merlin then walked over to pick it up. If Arthur wanted something to eat when just about everyone else was making do with having had only one meal today, then he'd just have to accept what was offered to him.

Merlin stuffed the creature inside his jacket and headed back to Gaius' chambers, thankful that the physician wasn't there to question just what it was that his ward was soon cooking in a pot. Returning to Arthur's chambers a few hours later, with the pot of stew he'd made and done his best to disguise what was in it, through a window he saw the suddenly larger group of people waiting in line for food. Many of them had faces he didn't recognise, and in the space of a few moments he realised grimly who they were.

People were coming from the outer villages... coming to look for food when there was barely enough for the people already here. When Arthur returned to his chambers, it was clear he'd been down there and seen them. It was also clear that their suffering was getting to him.

He watched impassively as Merlin ladled some of the stew into a bowl for him, suddenly not interested in food.

"I've lost my appetite."

Merlin pushed the bowl towards him.

"You have to eat _something._"

The prince shook his head.

"I can't, not while my people are starving." He looked at Merlin, solemn. "Do you really believe... I'm responsible for the curse?"

Merlin sighed. He wasn't going to go easy on him.

"I'm afraid so."

Hearing that seemed to make Arthur decide, his expression solemn.

"Tomorrow we're going out to the forest. Maybe we can pick up Anhora's trail. Whatever it takes."

His servant started to smile, glad that Arthur was finally starting to see some sense.

"Ok, but you have to eat. You won't be able to help anyone if you're too weak to pass the test. And don't make me have cooked this for nothing. Gaius will skin me if he finds out I pinched some of his herbs to make this."

Arthur eyed the watery-looking stew unenthusiastically, getting a lump of the meat in it onto his spoon.

"You cooked this?"

"Trust me, I can cook far better when I actually have more ingredients to work with. But in times like these, you just have to make do."

Arthur grudgingly put the first spoonful into his mouth, grimacing as he began to chew and trying to fathom what it was.

"What kind of meat is this? It has a _very_ strange texture."

Merlin, who was making himself busy near the dressing screen, didn't look at him.

"It's pork."

Arthur looked at the stew again, still chewing.

"This is _not_ pork. It's far too stringy. What is it..." He swallowed, only then realising. "It's rat, isn't it?"

Merlin finally looked at him, nodding.

"Try not to think about it."

Arthur gulped some of the water from his cup, and rose from his seat with a falsely cheerful expression on his face.

"Look at me, I'm being rude. Here I am, stuffing my face with this _delicious_ stew, when you're hungry too." He moved to Merlin and forced him to sit down in his chair. "Come on, take a seat, and _eat_."

Merlin knew where this was going, unable to avoid it given the mood Arthur was in. There was nothing for it.

He grimaced a little as he got some of the meat onto the spoon, the prince urging him on to eat it. Arthur was right about the texture, it would be enough to put anyone off, but he'd failed to admit that his servant had done a good job of disguising the overall taste. It wasn't, after all, the first time Merlin had cooked rat. In a small farming village, when times were hard, eating the rodents that kept trying to eat your supplies wasn't an uncommon occurrence.

It still didn't make it any easier to swallow it though, against the general thought that it was _rat_.

"It's actually... pretty tasty."

Arthur had an almost vindictive smile on his face.

"Well I'm glad you like it, because there's _plenty_ more." He lifted the lid from the stew pot, just as there was a knock on the door. "Enter."

It opened and Morgana looked in, although she paid no attention to the fact Merlin was sat in Arthur's chair.

"I hate to ask, but I was wondering if you'd had anything to eat."

Merlin had to fight not to laugh at the expression on Arthur's face at that question, but he could not hide his smile. Waiting until Morgana had left before taking another mouthful of the stew, he made a show of eating it without fuss while Arthur stared at him. He then smirked.

"I've eaten worse, trust me. A lot of things taste good when you're hungry enough, and before I came to Camelot I've experienced 'hungry enough' a few times."

He got up from the chair, sticking the ladle back into the pot and using it as a substitute bowl once he'd lifted some of the stew up in it.

As for Arthur, he stared at his servant for several moments more, until he returned to his seat and hesitantly resumed eating the portion in the bowl. And after a few mouthfuls, if he ignored the stringy texture, even he had to admit it wasn't _that_ bad.

~(-)~

"I'm not entirely sure what I'm looking for."

"You're looking for footprints, or broken branches. Anything that would indicate that someone passed that way."

Prince and servant crept through the forest in the morning light, looking for Anhora and thus far not having much luck. Arthur was focused, he'd gotten another piece of bread this morning, but Merlin hadn't had a thing, and hunger was leaving him a bit distracted.

Merlin tried to ignore the grumbles of protest coming from his stomach, trying to remind himself that this wasn't the first time in his life he'd gone without for a few days. Living in Camelot had clearly left him a bit soft, not that he wanted to admit that to Arthur.

Suppressing a sigh, he kept looking for the things the prince had mentioned, finding nothing but rabbit trails, a few deer tracks, and then his eyes chanced upon a large patch of small familiar leaves on long thin stems poking up from the leaf litter.

Merlin stared at them, hardly able to believe his luck, but then the plant wasn't a 'crop' so why would the curse have affected it.

Within moments he knelt down by the patch, plucking several handfuls of the leaves off at ground level and stuffing them into his pockets, before grabbing two more clumps and getting up to resume looking for signs of the sorcerer. It wasn't long before Arthur started to wonder at the sudden uncharacteristic silence of his manservant, as he eventually looked over to see Merlin stuffing several green stems into his mouth from his pockets.

He stared.

"What on _earth_ are you eating?"

Merlin paused mid-chew, blinking before hastily swallowing his mouthful.

"What? I'm hungry."

"You're eating _weeds?_"

The servant rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket and pulling out some of his little stash.

"It's not a weed... well technically you could call it that... but anyway. It's called Bittercress, it's edible, and because it's a wild plant it looks like the curse doesn't affect it. So yes, I'm eating it. Want some?"

Arthur continued to stare at him strangely.

"I think I'll pass."

"Your loss."

Merlin stuffed the handful into his mouth and resumed eating, inwardly amused at how fussy Arthur was being. Considering what he'd eaten last night, it was all a bit silly.

They continued to search, going deeper into the woods, wandering in circles almost until Arthur finally called for a short rest. Merlin watched him sit there, glad at least that despite urgency the prince had sense enough to pace himself. But still, he hadn't eaten since this morning and was certain to be hungry.

He got up, backtracking a little to something he'd seen while once again Arthur stared at him.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

The servant stopped a short distance away, kneeling down beside a number of plants with large broad leaves sticking up from the ground on tough stems. Merlin began to dig round one of them with his hands, working it lose.

"It's called 'foraging', and you can't tell me that you're not hungry." The soft soil came away easily from around the tuber-like root below the surface, and once enough was clear Merlin grabbed it and pulled it upwards. The result was something that looked like a rather skinny parsnip. "Burdock, if you pull up a first year plant, is good eating. Don't pull up anything that looks like it's in it's second or third year, they become a bit woody after that."

Arthur watched as Merlin pulled a small knife from out of his bag and proceeded to start peeling the root.

"Burdock?"

He got a long creamy-white tuber shoved into his hand, Merlin walking back to the patch of plants to start digging up another one.

"I lived in a small village, remember? We often had to forage for food to make up for what we hadn't managed to grow. Trust me, these taste pretty good raw, although they're nicer cooked."

Arthur eyed the root he was holding, before tentatively taking a bite. His eyebrows rose in pleasant surprise, as he took another and then snorted.

"It's a damn sight better than rat."

Merlin winced, now peeling a root for himself.

"It's not like there was much more than stale bread available from the kitchens last night. They're only making anything first thing in the morning right now, and after I caught the rat it seemed a shame to waste it."

Arthur finished off his root, rising to his feet.

"Do you see anything else edible around here?"

Merlin glanced about, chewing on his piece of burdock and shaking his head.

"Not right here, but if I see anything I'll mention it."

Several more Burdock roots later and they set off again, resuming the search. It wasn't long before Merlin heard Arthur shout that he'd seen something, but when he arrived at the spot the call had come from the prince was nowhere to be seen. Merlin followed Arthur's obvious trail through the disturbed leaves, coming to a point where it met rock and became untraceable.

He could still hear Arthur running somewhere ahead, but couldn't tell which of the two possible paths it came from. He followed the one to the right, stumbling over tree roots, searching for him, and then he heard it, the sound of sword on sword, a taunting call, and a prince's enraged snarl.

"How your father must fear the day you become king!"

"_You know nothing of me!_"

Merlin turned towards the shout, a sudden sense of dread. He knew that tone of voice, Arthur's honour had been challenged and his pride wounded. In that frame of mind he was bound to do something incredibly stupid.

He scrambled up the slope above him, heading for the sound of the fight only to nearly knock himself out when he slammed into something. Merlin pressed his hands against the air, finding what was almost an invisible wall keeping him away from Arthur, and _knew_ that this was the next test.

He began to beat against the barrier with magic to no avail, able to hear the moment the battle stopped... And then he heard Anhora's voice resonate around him in solemn condemnation.

"You have shown that you would kill a man to defend your pride. You have failed the test. For this, Camelot will pay dearly."

The barrier vanished, Merlin falling forward even as Arthur shouted in denial.

"My people have done nothing!"

"Your people's suffering is not my doing... It is yours."

Merlin stumbled into view of where Arthur lay sprawled when he'd fallen, seeing his sword on the ground beside him and a horrified expression on his face. He looked at the spot where Arthur was staring, knowing that there was where Anhora had been stood, only the prince's utterance of guilt breaking the silence.

"I failed..."

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yay for foraging lessons! And yeah, I chose not to cover Arthur fighting 'Evan', and go with Merlin instead. Just a different angle on such a significant event :)**


	63. The Labyrinth of Gedref 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Part three! And yeah, I'll be adding more little bits to this one too :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: Famine**

~(-)~

Chapter 63: The Labyrinth of Gedref ~Part 3~

Merlin stared at Arthur, a sinking feeling in his gut, but he couldn't bring himself to be disappointed in the prince right now. Telling the prince he was would be pointless, Arthur was clearly punishing himself enough as it was.

"What happened?"

Arthur pushed himself to his knees, still in some sort of horrified shock.

"It was Evan, the villager I spared. He was here, with a mass of stolen food, and he taunted me for sparing him. He taunted me by saying my father would be ashamed of me, that I was took weak to be a good king. I fought him, and when I struck a blow that would have killed him, he just vanished right before my eyes."

Merlin sighed, going to the prince and pulling him to his feet.

"I heard the last couple of things Anhora said, and... _I_ could have told you that your pride has always been a bit of a problem. Especially recently."

Arthur looked at him, a hint of anger showing.

"And what do you mean by that?"

Merlin sighed again.

"Remember when I got mad at you yesterday? About you 'pointing fingers'. You've done a lot of little things lately, blaming others for stuff that happened rather than wound your pride by accepting the one at fault was yourself. Even the rat comes under that to a certain extent, since you blamed me for it getting into your chambers during the _three days_ we weren't even in the city. Your actions meant I wasn't even there to stop it. When you told me off when you found the droppings, that was the first time I'd set foot in your room since before we headed out. I hadn't had the chance to even know the rat was there, never mind catch it."

He couldn't help the tinge of resentment in his tone as he spoke, and he could see his words had had an effect on the prince.

Arthur looked ashamed of himself.

He straightened up and walked away, heading in the direction of the city.

"Come on, we'd best head back."

Merlin followed along behind, and chose to remain quiet for the rest of the trek, and he certainly didn't say anything when they arrived back to find there was sand in the wells again... and that all the grain left in the stores had mysteriously rotted.

~(-)~

How could he have been such a fool? How could he have done something so stupid? If even his servant could have told him the mistakes he was making, then why hadn't he been able to see them himself? Standing here, with the weight of what he'd caused sitting squarely on his shoulders, he knew why. He hadn't seen them because he hadn't wanted to, because he'd been too proud to admit he was making them.

Arthur waited in the council chambers, waited for his father to arrive, thinking those things. The footsteps of his father's entrance made him turn, and speaking to him he tried to give at least some light to the situation. Some hope that there may be time to fix this.

"There are some supplies left in the palace stores; we are distributing them to the people but... there is not enough to live on. It will not last for long."

Uther stood there, regarding his son in grim silence, and nodded. His expression one of resignation to the situation at hand.

"Then you must stop distributing food to the people."

Wait? Stop? Arthur frowned.

"They will starve, Sire."

"We must conserve the food we have, for our army."

Arthur began to feel disbelief and anger rising at his father's words.

"We cannot let our people go without food."

"We _must_ defend the kingdom at all costs."

"What the point of defending a kingdom if everyone starves to death!"

Father and son had raised their voices, each seeking to override the other, Uther storming past his son to stand by his throne.

"What would you have me do!"

Arthur turned to face him, the answer clear to himself.

"Ask the neighbouring kingdoms for help." Uther let out a harsh laugh at that, his son still trying. "They may be able to spare some supplies."

"_Out of the question!_" Uther turned, scowling. "As soon as they realise how weak we are, our enemies will strike against us. Besides, I would rather starve than beg my enemies for help. What of our kingdom's reputation? Have you no pride?"

Arthur felt an icy jolt at those words. Pride? He pulled himself up straight, his tone as cool as that feeling.

"I cannot think of my pride when our people go hungry. They are all I can think of."

Uther advanced towards his son, frowning.

"Give the order to stop distributing food to the people. Is _that_ understood?"

Arthur continued to stare at him coldly, before turning and walking away in disgust.

"You'll have to give that order yourself."

He ignored his father calling out after him, ignored the way his father was almost trying to blame him by saying if he'd caught the sorcerer he wouldn't have to. None of it mattered to anything except pride, and pride was what had caused this. He headed to the walkway at the base of the castle roof, the highest point possible where he would be directly over the central courtyard, and there he stood watching the people who knew not what further hardship they were to face.

Merlin found him there, coming to stand beside him and watch as well.

"How are you feeling?"

The prince didn't answer, not right away, still looking down at those below.

"They do not yet know there is worse to come."

"What do you mean?"

Merlin looked sidelong at the prince, who could barely bring himself to regard his servant in return.

"My father is going to stop distributing food to the people. They are to be left to starve. I had the chance to lift the curse, and I failed them."

"You weren't to know you were being tested."

Arthur shook his head.

"My people are starving... Camelot is on the verge of collapse... And it is all my doing."

He turned and walked away, retreating back into the castle, and watching him go Merlin knew he couldn't leave things like this. Arthur didn't know where to go, what to do... and _that_ was what he was supposed to be for him.

His guide.

Merlin took a deep breath and made his decision, heading out of the city and to the woods where they had been just a few hours before. It was getting late, but with luck that wouldn't matter. Arthur understood his responsibility now, he understood what it was he had done, and if he could do that then he deserved the chance to make things right.

"Anhora! Anhora!"

Merlin's shouts echoed through the woods, gaining no reply except the cries of startled birds and otherwise silence. How was he even to know if the sorcerer was still here? Would he be, when Arthur had already failed the test?

Refusing to give in, Merlin closed his eyes and forced his breathing to slow, reaching out his senses for the feeling of life around him that he'd discovered when grieving for Will. He was vulnerable while he did this, his mind separated from awareness of his body and any danger it might be in, but he _had_ to know if there were any people, possibly Anhora, nearby.

He found only animals, insects, trees, and plants. Uncountable and almost indistinguishable from one another. Within moments he'd reached so far, too far, that he saw so much that everything became a chaotic blur. The bombardment upon his senses blinding him and drawing a pained yelp from his throat.

Merlin staggered as his eyes flew open, before his face screwed up in pain and he pressed his hands to his head. That had hurt, really hurt, and he felt like he'd stuck his head inside the Great Bell before someone had then rung it.

"You wanted to talk with me, life seer?"

The words were quiet but they brought him to alert, Merlin lowering his hands to find the Keeper of the Unicorns standing before him.

"Life seer?"

Anhora tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"It is a rare gift, to be able to see beyond the web of magic and view the life and land that sustains it. Those who possess it are always strongly tied to the Old Magic. I see it no wonder now that the unicorn Arthur slew would not walk away from you. It sensed a kindred spirit."

Merlin felt a flash of guilt that he hadn't been able to protect it, feeling responsible at least in part for what Arthur had done.

"I've come to seek your help. The people of Camelot are starving, the water is gone... They will soon be dead."

Anhora bowed his head, truly regretful for that which was occurring.

"You must believe me when I say it gives me no pleasure to see your people suffer."

"If it pains you, put an end to it."

"It is not in my power to lift the curse."

It was Merlin's turn to tilt his head, confident and pleading both.

"I know, only Arthur can... But _you_ have the power to give him another chance. He has accepted it is his responsibility, and he will prove himself worthy and lift the curse. Just give him another chance."

Anhora regarded him searchingly.

"You have faith in Arthur? The son of one who would see you dead for your gifts?"

Merlin nodded.

"I trust him with my life. Why else would I stay by him when his father is as you say?"

The Keeper of the Unicorns lowered his head in thought, before nodding once and answering.

"Very well. Arthur must go to the Labyrinth of Gedref, and it is there that he will face his final test. What is it, will be for him alone to discover."

Anhora vanished before Merlin could utter another word, the warlock left alone in the forest. But he wasted no time looking for the old man again, instead rushing back to the city as fast as his legs would carry him.

He practically burst into Arthur's chambers when he reached them, the prince looking up as though to scold him before frowning at the urgent expression on Merlin's face.

He rose to his feet from where he'd been seated near the hearth.

"What is it?"

Merlin started to smile.

"I've just been to speak to Anhora... He's agreed to give you another chance."

"What?"

Merlin hurried over to the stand in the corner, where he'd put Arthur's armour after cleaning it a few days ago.

"You're to go to the Labyrinth of Gedref. What the test is, he wouldn't say, but you've got the chance to end the curse."

Arthur stared him.

"You went and asked him for that? Why? I've already failed once!"

He found himself being manhandled out of his jacket, the quilted tunic that was worn beneath chainmail being put on in its place. Merlin glanced at him as he did that, and he began to fasten the ties that held it closed at the front.

"Because you've admitted your mistakes, and I believe you can do it. For Camelot and its people, you can do it." He quickly finished getting the prince into his armour, following him when he headed for the door. "I'm coming with you. You don't know what form the test will take, and I might be able to help."

Arthur stopped, shaking his head.

"You're not coming. You've already done enough. I brought this curse upon Camelot, and I will be the one to break it or die trying."

"And how does you dying help anyone?"

Arthur sighed.

"Then I'll die knowing I did everything I can."

Merlin tried to follow him again.

"I'm _coming_ with you."

"_Merlin_." Arthur put a hand on his servant's chest to stop him going any further, his tone boding no refusal. "You are to stay here and help look after the people as best you can. Is that understood?"

Merlin let him walk away, as if he'd accepted that order, and then followed him anyway. This wasn't the first time he'd disobeyed an order like this, and he knew it probably wasn't going to be the last. Something about all this just told him he _needed_ to be there, to see this through. It would be a day's hard ride to the labyrinth, which lay on the shore of the ocean to the south-west. There was no way he was letting Arthur go alone.

He let Arthur ride ahead, keeping him in sight yet keeping enough distance not to be noticed. Arthur kept his horse riding hard, taking it slow only in the forest where the footing was poor, and sending it into a headlong charge as soon as he reached the moors beyond it. The prince didn't stop, didn't rest, continuing through the night and the following day. The sun was westering when the labyrinth came into view, and staying atop the hill overlooking it, Merlin waited until Arthur had entered before descending and leaving his horse with that belonging to the prince.

The winds of the moors and coastline ceased, replaced by eerie calm once he entered the maze. The boom of the waves beyond faded to silence, and there was nothing but his own footsteps to prove he could hear at all.

He sensed Anhora before he saw him, turning to find the old man standing behind him, and then the Keeper spoke.

"I knew you would come, despite my words. You who would trust in the strength of Prince Arthur's heart, must be the one to test it."

Merlin frowned, a little confused.

"You need _me_ to test him? Why?"

Anhora gestured for him to come closer, explaining.

"You trust him with your life, but it must be established if _he_ trusts you with his. If he does not, then there is _no_ hope of the destiny I can sense around you two succeeding."

Merlin stiffened.

"You know about our destiny?"

The old man shook his head.

"I know not what it is, I merely sense that it is there. Your ties to him are clear, and the Old Magic resounds about you. If one such as you is by his side, then it can only _be_ destiny. Now come."

He walked away, Merlin following. He didn't need Anhora to tell him that Arthur failing this test would mean failing his fated path. If Camelot fell, then that path would fall with it.

It didn't seem to take long to reach the far side of the labyrinth, not with the Keeper as his guide, and passing out of it to the rocky shore beyond he was led to where a small table waited.

Anhora indicated Merlin should seat himself on one of the pieces of log placed as stools at the low surface, the warlock doing so and eyeing the two silver goblets placed upon it. He then looked to the Keeper warily.

"What now?"

Anhora stepped off to once side and remained there.

"We wait for the prince to arrive."

The sun continued its progression towards the ocean horizon, the shadows lengthening and Merlin becoming ever more anxious. When Arthur did at last arrive he wasn't sure to be relieved to see him or not, but the unhappy way the prince looked at him said that Arthur was just as unsure.

"Merlin..."

"I'm sorry, I just..."

He let the words peter out, knowing there was no point in saying what Arthur already knew. The prince now looked to Anhora, frowning at what was going on and assuming Merlin was some sort of prisoner.

"Let him go. I'll take your test, but not until he's released."

Anhora shook his head, now looking at the warlock meaningfully.

"That is not possible. Merlin is _part_ of the test." He turned back to Arthur. "Please, sit. If you refuse the test, then you will have failed, and Camelot will be destroyed."

Arthur grudgingly sat at the table, laying his sword down beside the goblets and frowning at his manservant.

"I thought I told you to stay at home." Merlin didn't answer, and Arthur looked at Anhora. "Let's get on with it."

The old man nodded, and pointed to the table.

"There are two goblets before you. One contains a deadly poison, the other a harmless liquid. All of the liquid from both must be drunk, but you may each drink only from a single goblet."

Merlin felt a jolt of shock inside him, even as Arthur shouted out the very thing he himself had been about to ask.

"What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does it prove?"

Anhora was solemn.

"What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted."

The words sunk in for both of them, Merlin staring at the two goblets in thought.

"Let's think about this. What if I drink from my goblet first?"

Arthur shook his head.

"It it's poison, you'll die."

"But if it's not, then you have to drink from yours and you'll die." He leaned forward to examine them closer, seeing only that both cups were only half full. "There must be a way around it."

Arthur sounded grim.

"It's perfectly simple, one of us has to die. We have to determine a way to tell which one of them contains the poison, and then I'll drink it."

Merlin had started to nod, but now stared at the prince in disbelief.

"_I_ will be the one to drink it."

"This is my doing. I'm drinking it."

Merlin started to protest.

"It's more important that you live. You're the future king; I'm just a servant."

"This is no time to be a hero, Merlin. It really doesn't suit you."

Merlin sighed, still staring at the goblets.

"What if I drink from mine first, and if that's not poisoned then I will drink from yours."

Arthur glanced at Anhora.

"He said we're each only allowed to drink from a single goblet." Merlin was pulled up short by that, and sighed again as he resumed trying to think of a solution. Seeing how serious his servant was being, Arthur felt a note of irrational humour rising. "I had no idea you were so keen to die for me."

Merlin snorted a little.

"Trust me, I can hardly believe it myself."

Arthur laughed, almost sadly, his eyes lowering as he realised this would be the last time they would ever see each other.

"I'm glad you're here, Merlin."

Hearing the prince sigh, realising the same thing himself. Their two paths together had come to an end, and only one would continue. He knew it had to be Arthur's; two people allowing one future... Two into one...

He raised his head a little in inspiration.

"I've got it. We pour all the liquid into one cup and then we can be sure it's poison. Then all the liquid can be drunk, and it will be from a single goblet."

Arthur regarded him in surprise, shaking his head a little.

"You never cease to surprise me. You're a lot smarter than you look."

Merlin gave him a small annoyed look for that statement, before starting to smile.

"Is that actually a compliment?"

Arthur seemed he was about to answer, before he suddenly frowned and pointed behind the servant.

"Look out."

Merlin turned instinctively to the idea of danger, Arthur taking the opportunity to grab both cups and pour everything from one into the other. The servant turned back in shock when he realised he'd been tricked.

"No! I will drink it!"

Arthur kept hold of the now full goblet.

"As if I'd let you."

Merlin tried to grab it, but his hand was slapped away.

"You can't die, this isn't your destiny!"

Arthur looked into the cup.

"It seems you're wrong."

"_Listen to me!_"

Arthur looked at him, as a man who had accepted he was about to die.

"You know me, Merlin. I never listen to you..."

He put the goblet to his lips and drained it, Merlin jumping to his feet in denial.

"No! What have you done? Arthur!" Arthur set down the cup, regarding his servant with a strangely serene smile. He then went limp, his eyes drooping closed, and he slumped sideways off his seat at the table. Merlin rushed to his side, shaking him in desperation for him to wake up. "Arthur! Come on! You have to wake up! _Come on!_" He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, tears that became more anger than sorrow as he turned and glared at Anhora. "You've killed him! You _told _me you just wanted to test if he'd trust me with his life! How is this supposed to prove if our destiny had a chance? _I have no destiny now!_"

The old man didn't move or react to the young warlock's fury, instead uttering the words that swept that anger away into surprise.

"It was no poison, only a harmless sleeping draught. He will wake up in an hour or so." Merlin stared, and the old man smiled. "You can sense life, can you not? What do your gifts tell you?"

Merlin looked down at the prince beneath his hands, only now feeling what his anguish had blinded him to. Arthur's life was still there beneath his fingers, it was not fading away as the unicorn's had done.

"...He's alive."

Anhora walked over, coming to a stop beside them.

"He has shown he is willing to give his life to save yours, just as you are willing to do the same for him. He has proven he has a pure heart, and because of that the curse upon Camelot will be lifted."

Merlin stared.

"What?"

The Keeper explained.

"A unicorn is pure of heart. If you kill one you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart."

Anhora thumped his staff on the ground, and in the blink of an eye Merlin found himself with Arthur beside their horses at the other side of the labyrinth. He wasted no time slinging the prince across the saddle of his mount, deciding that he might as well start back towards the city while the prat continued his nap.

There was also the fact that leaving him slung face down in that undignified position atop the beast was small revenge for the scare he had given him back there. Truly, in that moment, Merlin had known the terror of believing that Arthur was dead. It was something he never wanted to feel again.

Night had fallen by the time Arthur woke up, to find himself laid near a camp-fire and Merlin cooking foraged food by suspending them on sticks around it. He sat up groggily, confused as to where he was.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

Merlin glanced at him, most of his fight from the scare now gone, replaced by irritated sarcasm.

"Glad to see you awake. Don't thank me for carrying you out of that labyrinth and going to the trouble of starting to take you home. Especially since you scared me into thinking you were _dead_."

Arthur grimaced at the reminded of what had gone on, wincing and wondering why he felt so stiff. It was as well for Merlin he didn't think to ask how he'd been transported.

"I thought it was poison."

Merlin passed a roasted Burdock root to him, explaining.

"Sleeping draught... By 'sacrificing' yourself so I wouldn't have to, you proved you were pure of heart and passed the test. The curse has been lifted from Camelot."

Arthur jolted.

"It has?"

His servant started to smile.

"Yes, it has."

It was proven when they arrived back at the city late the next day, having ridden through fields of golden corn and other crops ready to be harvested. An almost festival air pervaded the city, a slight pause being before Arthur's reply to his father when the king greeted them asked if the sorcerer was dead.

"...Yes. It's all been dealt with..."

The king gazed at his son proudly, directing him to see the grain reserves were restocked before walking away. Merlin then nudged Arthur, just as proud.

"You did it."

The prince looked at him, smiling at the praise and indicating his servant follow him.

"Come on, there's something we must do first."

"Do what?"

A short while later found them out in the woods, Arthur building a grave of sorts into which he placed the horn of the unicorn he'd slain.

He regarded it solemnly, and with regret.

"I should never have ended your life. I'm sorry."

Merlin watched him, approving, and began passing stones until they completed the small cairn. He then sensed it before he saw it, Anhora's presence flickering by before a stronger sense of purity appeared and his voice echoed around them.

_'When he who kills a unicorn proves himself to be pure of heart... then the unicorn will live again.'_

And it did, both of them rising to their feet in awe of the beauty and majesty that stood before them, the reborn unicorn watching them quietly. Merlin could not resist it, the urge to step forward and make an apology of his own. To place his hands on its head and through that touch make amends that his presence before had lured it to danger.

Arthur watched, unable to fathom what felt so significant by that gesture, yet still smiled at the moment. Merlin looked so happy, so blessed to be accepted by the creature, and he took a step towards the pair to join them.

The unicorn snorted and looked at him, nudging Merlin one last time before turning and trotting away. Arthur stared at it for an entirely different reason now, then looking at his servant in confusion.

"I don't get it. Why does it like _you _more than me?"

Merlin started to chuckle coming up with another excuse than the one he knew was the truth.

"Well _I_ stood up for it when we first saw it... You _shot _it..."

Arthur clipped him round the back of the head in retaliation, striding off in the direction of the city. Merlin laughed again at the look on his face and then followed. Arthur had learnt an important lesson... In fact, they both had.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, I changed the context of how Merlin ended up in the test. I just can't see a 'Keeper of the Unicorns' holding a sword and setting a trap. It's kinda too opposite the idea he's the guardian of something so pure.** **And the end, I just had to add that lol XD**

**As for the 'Merlin sensing life' thing, that's foreshadowing. If you're to be able to chose who lives and dies... wouldn't you need to be able to sense what is living and what is dead?**


	64. Musically Disinclined 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's a ****humorous**** sub-ep, after all the serious stuff lately, and it's inspired by one of the things Merlin is portrayed as in Arthurian Legend :D**

**And guess what, it's official! I've archived over TWO MILLION WORDS on this site! I spend WAY too much time writing lol... But then again, it's so fun XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Don Oiche Ud I Beithil, Flying through the country (Folk song)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 64: Musically Disinclined ~Part 1~

Candlelight was cast over the occupants of the room, golden glow shining over the long wooden table and those seated at it. Talk passed among them, yet they paid little heed to the servants also present. They didn't even give a glance to the young man refilling their wine goblets.

Merlin resisted the urge to sigh in boredom, moving away from the table and back to where one of Uther's two manservants was also on hand to serve at this impromptu event. Some lord from northern Mercia had shown up unexpectedly on a social visit, and since the man was a distant cousin of King Bayard he was being given all the respectful treatment and welcome. That, of course, meant him dining with the king, his son, and Morgana, and out of the servants belonging to those three only Gwen and Uther's second one had gotten out of it.

Reaching his spot near the wall, Merlin rolled his eyes to himself before plucking a bit at the red tabard he'd been forced into. He was never usually made to wear it for 'informal' dining like this, so once again he had to guess it was the fact that Lord Asher was related to the King of Mercia, that had meant he'd had to wear it.

"So, Lord Asher, I hear you are something of a scholar."

Uther regarded his guest with a smile, the dark-haired lord pausing mid sip and setting down his recently refilled cup.

"The injury I took to my leg while young meant I could never be a warrior, so I decided to work to the benefit of my king in other ways. I possess an extensive library at my family's home, albeit not as extensive as yours."

Merlin spotted Arthur fidget the slightest bit, the prince putting on an expression of polite interest as he spoke to the man beside him. The opposite side of the table, to Uther's left, Morgana was slightly more open in her lack of interest by instead concentrating on her food as Arthur spoke.

"I still hear that you are good with a bow, and are no slouch at riding. Perhaps you would like to accompany me on one of my preferred trails while you are here. Morgana might like to come as well. Would you?"

The last part was directed at the king's ward, Morgana looking up and smiling both sweetly and apologetically.

"I'd love to, but I already have plans for the next few days. I and a few others of the court ladies have commissioned a performer to entertain us, and I'd hate to miss it. I don't know who it is that has been brought in, but I do know they are supposed to be _very _good."

Merlin had to lower his head to hide his smile of amusement as what he knew was a blatant lie. Morgana would rather go riding any day in any weather than spend time stuck with the court ladies. The only person she disliked spending time with more than that was Arthur, and noblemen as openly self-regarding as their guest.

That fact wasn't lost on Arthur, who said nothing, but thankfully for Lord Asher's ego the visitor wasn't aware of the implications of her excuse.

No, he just smiled and turned to wave someone forward from near the main doors.

"Then allow _me _to entertain you this evening; Gren is a most accomplished musician."

Merlin watched discretely as the unremarkable and plain man came to stand near his lord, unhooking a lute from his back to instead hang at his front and bowing to the king. The musician then carefully set fingers to strings, a delicate pattern of chords softly plucked from them as his voice rose in yearnful ballad.

The four nobles at the table listened intently, even Morgana pleasantly surprised. When the song ended, Lord Asher basked in the praise of his man's skill, and the conversation was renewed while the musician moved away to a discrete distance and continued to play background music without any further singing.

That made the rest of the meal a bit less boring for Merlin, and presented him with a moment of surprise when it was over. Because as the commoners present followed those they served from the room, an order from Asher to the lutenist revealed an unexpected fact. The man wasn't a professional musician, he was Lord Asher's _manservant._

~(-)~

The kitchens the next morning were as bustling as always, Merlin ducking and diving his way through the crowd of servants having been just a little bit late leaving Gaius' chambers. Why was it that an evening spent bored out of his mind as a server at a meal, always seemed to make him sleep in the following morning?

Getting to the end of the hallway into the sweltering rooms beyond, Merlin had to force himself to almost skid to a stop, coming within inches of flattening Lord Asher's manservant. The servant-come-musician looked a little bit lost, and considering how mad it was in the kitchens when the first rush of personal servants showed up, Merlin was not in the least surprised.

He took him by the arm, leading him through the mass to where the trays, plates, and other things were set on tables and shelves to one side.

"Grab a tray, a bowl, a large plate, and one of those cups. The small jugs for wine and stuff are across the other side. Follow me."

The other servant, nodded to him gratefully, grabbing the items listed and doing as asked with an expression of relief.

"Thanks. My name's Gren. You're Prince Arthur's manservant, aren't you?"

Merlin glanced over his shoulder at him, still dodging around people effortlessly despite half his attention being on the man behind.

"Yeah, I'm Merlin. Follow my lead, and I'll show you where to pick up the stuff that should keep Lord Asher happy. I'll have you out of here and up in the nobles' wing well before you have to worry about being late."

He led the other man to the various tables and hearths, pointing him to certain things while collecting a much simpler selection himself. It was as he was pouring herbal tea from one of the kettles at the relevant hearth, after having directed Gren to get a small jug of watered wine, that the other servant frowned a little.

"Isn't that a bit... plain to be giving to a prince?"

Merlin grinned at him, chuckling.

"I take simple but filling meals to Arthur most of the time, to help him keep in shape. He only eats fancier or really sweet stuff at feasts, and when I decide to surprise him after he'd had a tough day. He used to complain, but he got used to it, and while no one's mentioned it he _is _in slightly better shape than he used to be. He can run his knights into the ground and barely break a sweat." Both selections of food complete, Merlin now headed for the doors. "Come on, and stay close."

Gren followed him, a bit startled by the resident servant's offhand manner. But he had to admit Merlin was clearly well established here, a number of other servants nodding to him in acknowledgement, and he obviously knew the castle like the back of his hand. He led him via a totally deserted route, up a very narrow stairway, and almost as if from nowhere they found themselves in a section of the castle he recognised; the nobles' wing.

Surprised, he blinked for a moment at how quick they'd gotten here.

"So, you know your way around."

Merlin caught the bemusement in that, chuckling.

"I found that route by accident, and I've used it ever since." He looked furtively down the hallway to their left. "Since we have a few minutes spare, I wanted to ask you something. How come you're a musician? You're too good at it to be just a servant. You should be playing as a court entertainer somewhere with skill like that."

Gren sighed, shaking his head.

"Being a good bard doesn't mean you get a good job. There are too many of us around, and when I couldn't get a job as one after five years of training, I became a servant instead." He shrugged. "It wasn't all bad. Being a lutenist, Lord Asher likes to show me off when he visits other nobles. It's a talking point that makes him more interesting, so he gains a better bargaining position if he's competing against others for something."

Merlin snorted at that.

"Typical noble; why am I not surprised." He pointed down the hall. "Lord Asher's room is down that way, after the turn to the right, third door. I'll see you around."

"Thanks again."

They parted ways in opposite directions, each heading to their own lord's room. If there was one thing Merlin had learnt from the conversation, it was that Lord Asher was a noble he was glad he didn't serve. He sounded like worse prat than Arthur.

~(-)~

The games room was almost empty at this time of morning, a number of the courtiers who came here would still be idling in their chambers or homes at this time, and the knights were all either out on patrol or training under the supervision of Sir Leon. The training field was a place he would certainly rather have been right now, were it not for the implicit fact that his father has as much as _ordered_ him to maintain good relations with the visiting noble. And since Lord Asher's weakened leg kept him from combat, and the knights were doing swordwork and not archery today, he'd had to suggest they spend some social time in here.

And dear lords, Arthur was glad Asher wasn't as good at the strategy games he perfered as he'd dreaded he'd be. He'd been carefully rigging them for the past hour so that he wasn't continuously beating the man at them. Letting Lord Asher win a few so as not to upset him.

It was after one of these 'defeats' that the prince changed the topic of their idle conversation, having become somewhat bored with discussing which kingdom where had the best library.

"So where did you get your manservant? You surprised me when you showed us he was a lutenist."

Asher waved a hand dismissively, his tone haughty.

"Oh, it's not such a big deal. I see no reason why _all_ high class servants can't be expected to perform some sort of entertainment. Only the best for those such as us, wouldn't you agree."

There was a hint of challenge in his smile as he'd said the last, Arthur tilting his head and narrowing his eyes a little.

"And what might make you think I would?"

An hour later a certain prince walked into his chambers after a trip to the palace storerooms in search of something, surprising the servant who was sweeping the floor within.

Merlin stared at Arthur, and at the tied sheaf of papers and dusty-looking lute he held.

"What are those for?"

Arthur smirked, looking _far_ too smug.

"_You_ are going to learn how to perform them."

"...You have _got_ to be joking."

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehehehehehe! If you're familiar with Arthurian Legends, then it's pretty obvious by now I'm prodding at the one that shows Merlin as a bard. This is going to be fun XD**

**Also, I'm aware that the era the show is set in is probably too early for lutes, or at least the lutes I can find being used in songs on youtube, but it was the only easily identifiable instrument I could think of that would fit the setting overall. I didn't want to go looking for something obscure :)**


	65. Musically Disinclined 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehehe, I love writing stuff like this :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 65: Musically Disinclined ~Part 2~

The two young men faced each other, one grinning and the other staring at him like he believed him to be completely crazy. Where in the name of nature had Arthur gotten such a _ludicrous_ idea.

Merlin pointed at the lute, shaking his head and crossing his arms stubbornly.

"You can _not_ be serious! ...No,_ I won't!_"

Arthur rolled his eyes, coming further into the room.

"Oh come on, Merlin. How hard can it be? Lord Asher's servant doesn't seem to find it difficult."

Merlin's response to that was in a deadly quiet tone.

"And if you'd actually _talked_ to Gren like I have, you would know that he trained for _five years_ to reach that standard as a bard, before becoming a servant because he couldn't find work as one."

There was silence, Arthur regarding him for several seconds before then cheerfully pushing the lute and music into Merlin's grasp. The warlock wasn't the only one who could be stubborn.

"You _are_ going to learn it, or at least try. Worst comes to worst you're a complete failure at it, but if you're any good then imagine the reputation you'll gain around here. People will know that you're not as useless as you look." Merlin didn't dignify that with a response, and Arthur clapped him on the shoulder. "Now I'm giving you the afternoon off, so go... practice or something. I don't need you back until it's time to bring my evening meal."

Moments later found Merlin outside of the room, standing there with an unreadable expression on his face. After all they'd gone through in the months he'd been here, the number of times he'd made it _clear_ he would not react in the best fashion to being made a mockery of, the warlock was not best pleased. Arthur was like a stream, flowing slowly and steadily towards being the king he was destined to be, and yet more often than was believable the flow defied everything and went _backwards_.

He looked down at the instrument and wad of song notations he held. He'd never touched a lute in his life before now, and being able to read books did _not_ make him able to read the array of dots and squiggles that seemed to represent music on those sheets. This looked like a distinct attempt just to humiliate him, and if that was what Arthur wanted, then he, Merlin, was going to make it as painful for the prince as possible.

Highly irritated, Merlin stomped his way back to Gaius' chambers, taking a deliberately obscure route so no one would see him with the lute. Time off was time off, and if Arthur wanted him to waste his time slacking off in his room 'practicing', then so be it. However, whether or not he would make a serious attempt to do was still debatable.

His arrival at the physician's chambers startled Gaius considerably, the old man watching his ward walk past him with a distinctly baffled expression.

"What are you doing with those?"

Merlin turned and looked at him, smiling oh so sweetly.

"Ask Arthur, I'm sure he'd _love_ to tell you."

"Ah..."

The physician said no more, leaving Merlin to trudge up the steps to him room and dump the lute and music on the bed. He then reached under it, determined that no matter what, not even _Gaius_ was going to hear him practice.

Merlin put his spellbook beside the instrument, flipping through the pages in search of the relevant spell. When he did find it, thankfully it was one that didn't require materials, which just meant he had to hope it was one he could get right without too much effort.

"_Hlemas widhinnan, ne gehoered begeondan. On thes frithgeard hie beoth dierne._"

Eyes closed, hand outstretched he cast the spell before picking an empty wooden bowl up off his table. He then stood outside his door and threw it into the room to test if the spell had worked.

He didn't even hear the slightest clatter when the wooden bowl hit the floor, the item rolling to a stop against the end of the bed. Entering the room again, he picked it up and thumped it onto the table, assured that while inside the room he could hear himself, anyone outside could not.

Merlin picked up the lute and sat himself on a chair, placed so that while he couldn't be seen from the door of the main chamber, he _could_ see if anyone started coming up the steps to his room. Safe in the knowledge no one could sneak up on him, he then began to pluck awkwardly at the strings of the lute, cringing when attempts to change the notes by putting his fingers over them along the neck resulted in some truly sour sounds. This was _not_ as easy as Gren had made it look.

The following morning, after being told just to do the necessary chores and then go practice, was when Merlin started to get a bit suspicious. Arthur seemed awfully intent on getting him to learn to play the thing as quickly as possible, and to be doing that purely to embarrass or ridicule his servant seemed a bit beyond the lengths the prince would usually go. Why use something so complicated to get your own back for something, when you can just make your servant muck out your stables or have him put in the stocks and be pelted with rotten vegetables? No, there was something more to this, and determined to find out what, Merlin went in search of the one person he could ask who might know something.

It took all of thirty seconds to walk from Arthur's chambers to the door of Lord Asher's guest room, and knowing that the visitor had just gone out riding with the prince, Merlin knew if anyone was here it could only be Gren.

He knocked, waiting for a reply, and getting one a few moments later when the other servant opened the door and regarded him in surprise.

"Merlin? Is there something I can help you with? If you've a message for Lord Asher, he's..."

"Just gone out riding with Prince Arthur... I know, I was the one who prepared their horses."

At Merlin's flat interruption, Gren hesitated a little before speaking again.

"So, what can I do for you?"

Merlin, clearly annoyed about something, folded his arms and answered.

"You wouldn't have noticed anything _odd_ going on between Arthur and Asher, would you? I don't know, some kind of competition maybe?"

Gren winced, almost like this was something he'd been dreading.

"Um, yeah. It's not really odd from my side, but for you... My lord was quite cheerful this morning. Seems he thinks he'll soon be winning a bet."

Merlin felt annoyance become overwhelming irritation.

"I _knew it!_ What was the bet?"

Gren looked furtively down the hall, making sure no one was around to hear before murmuring it quietly.

"Prince Arthur bet that in one week you could learn to play the lute, or sing, as well as I do. The winner gets ten gold coins."

Merlin went quiet, his expression one that expressed his extreme desire to stick something 'unpleasant' into Arthur's bed tonight.

"Ten gold is nothing to Arthur, he's doing this to either out do Lord Asher, or to humiliate _me_. More than likely, it's _both_."

Gren seemed similarly put out.

"If you find this irritating, then I can tell you that so do I. It doesn't matter where we go, Lord Asher does this at every opportunity, in some form or other."

Hearing that, Merlin suddenly smiled slyly.

"If you find this annoying too, then how about you and me try turning this around?"

Gren regarded him for a moment, making another furtive glance.

"How?"

Merlin chuckled consiprationally.

"No one says I have to be able to play _lots_ of songs, so how about you teach me to play _one_ of them as good as you. I've no idea how good of a singer I might be, so we'll just have to find that out. But if we can pull this off, you get to see Asher lose the bet, and I'll make sure I get my own back on Arthur before I wipe the smirk off your lord's face."

After a moment he wasn't the only one chuckling.

"Get your lute and come back here. We have three hours right now before they come back from riding."

~(-)~

"Come on, Asher! I thought you were supposed to be a good rider!"

Arthur's horse charged down the trail, wielding round at the prince's tug on the reins and circling back to where the visiting lord's mare struggled to keep up. It wasn't really fair to be honest, since there was no way Asher's Mercian nag could compete with an Ulwin-bred stallion. The poor thing was already sweated from the attempt while Arthur's mount was barely even breathing hard.

Asher knew it too, and was clearly a little annoyed.

"No matter how good the rider, if the horse is lacking then in a race he is doomed to failure." A small smirk worked it's way into his smile. "A bit like your servant. I've heard much about him already, about his laziness and slacker attitude. No matter how you push him, he'll never beat my manservant at music."

Arthur returned the smirk, nudging his horse in the ribs and sending it charging ahead again and calling back confidently.

"Give it until the end of the week, and you'll see."

A pity he was starting to doubt those words...

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, this is where the spell he uses early in motives comes from. It means "Sounds within, not heard beyond. In this space they are secret." As for part 3... (starts to giggle)**


	66. Musically Disinclined 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I love it when Merlin gets one up on Arthur XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 66: Musically Disinclined ~Part 3~

"Where there's your first problem... Where did prince Arthur get this?"

Merlin watched as Gren inspected the lute he'd brought with him, frowning a little as he did so.

"Somewhere in the castle stores, I guess. It was covered with dust when he handed it to me."

Gren winced, shaking his head.

"He hands you a lute and doesn't even realise that the strings lose tension over time. They have to be tuned regularly or they start to sound sour." He began plucking at the strings one by one, tightening each in turn until all fifteen were on their proper notes. It was clearly as complicated as it looked, and he certainly took great care with it until he was done and strummed across them to play a crisp chord. "Well despite being out of use, it was stored properly. The strings are in good condition, and so is the lute itself."

Merlin accepted the instrument when it was handed back to him, looking at least a little relieved to know his failure with it last night wasn't entirely his fault. How had he been supposed to know it needed tuning?

"Thanks. So what now?"

Gren picked up his own lute, demonstrating how to hold and how to pluck the strings.

"You'll notice the strings are in pairs, except for the highest pitch one. You pluck each pair together as though one string. Only the really complicated songs have you pluck them separately. So for all intents you'll be playing that as if it has eight strings, not fifteen."

Merlin listened intently as the other servant began to show him how to play the different chords he'd need for the song he was going to show him, and while it wasn't the easiest song in his repertoire, it wasn't the most technically difficult either. He had Merlin's complete attention as he played the song through twice, slowly, the other servant occasionally plucking at the strings of his lute thoughtfully to memorise the pattern and order they were plucked in for each chord of the piece. In fact he was so intent it was almost a little unnerving, and Gren eyed him uncertainly after completing the piece for the second time.

Merlin jolted from his thoughts when he realised he was being stared at, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Sorry, um... What was the first chord again?"

Gren still looked a bit unnerved, but obliged.

"D-minor, and accentuate the lower A when you pluck it for the second time."

Merlin listened carefully, nodding to himself when he heard the slightly harder pluck on that note as Gren had said, before copying the position of his left hand on the neck of the lute and setting the fingers of his right to the strings where they crossed the sound hole. He then tentatively plucked them in the order Gren had dictated, slowly at first but almost immediately speeding up when it turned out not to be as difficult as he'd expected.

He grinned.

"What's the next one?" Gren demonstrated, still regarding Merlin somewhat oddly, that expression deepening when the servant performed that one with only a minor error and asked again. "The next?"

By the time they got to the fifth chord of the verse, Merlin had stopped looking up at Gren to check the finger positions on the fretboard. He just listened and then played, listened and played, until they reached the end of the chorus of the ballad and in sheer enjoyment of how easy this was turning out to be, he played through the whole verse and chorus again on his own.

By this point Gren wasn't so much unnerved as astounded, slowing shaking his head after hearing his impromptu student getting nigh to note perfect after only playing it once with guidance and having never touched a lute before in his life.

"If I wasn't seeing this, I'd have trouble believing it... Almost perfect pitch and note recall. Where did you learn rote memorisation like that?"

Merlin looked up at him, blinking, with a sinking feeling he'd just done something altogether odd. He couldn't exactly tell the man he'd been remembering the rhythms the way he memorised the timing and inflection of spell incantations.

He cringed a bit as he spoke.

"I'm guessing that what I just did is _strange_."

Gren shook his head again.

"Strange, no, remarkable, yes. I've only ever _heard_ of people who are natural musicians, they're so rare. I've never met one before."

Merlin's wince became an awkward smile.

"Um well, I guess now you have. So, um... what next?"

Gren rattled his fingers against the body of his lute for a moment, thinking before answering.

"Lord Asher thinks he's going to win, and while you're naturally good at this you're not note perfect yet. And if we're really going to show him up, then you're going to have to sing as well. You want to try now? You know the words."

Merlin, hesitant, nodded with slight reluctance.

"Ok, let's try it."

He tried not feel any dread as they both started to play the song, listening for the entry for the first verse, and taking a deep breath as it arrived...

~(-)~

Five days, how fast could five days go by?

Arthur paced in his chambers, the hour late as he waited for his servant to show up. Surely Merlin would have made some progress with that lute by now, he'd been giving him plenty of time to practice with it. But still, what was taking him so long to get up here with it?

The door finally opened, the aforementioned servant entering with the lute and an uncomfortable expression, the prince immediately turning to him.

"So how has the practicing being going?"

Merlin averted his gaze, eyes drifting towards the floor in avoidance and his words like a portending of doom.

"Not too bad... sort of." He put on an obviously forced smile, trying to act cheerful. "This is about that bet you have going with Lord Asher, isn't it?" When Arthur choked, Merlin shrugged again. "You really didn't think I wouldn't figure it out, did you? Kind of hard no too, considering Gren has been nudging at me, saying I'm going to lose, almost as much as Asher has been doing to you."

He saw Arthur wince, saw how those words immediately put a sense of dread up the prince's spine. But to give Arthur credit, he managed to retain a _nearly_ flawless composure.

"Well if you know then go on, play something. Whatever you think you can play well enough for when the two of them come here in the morning."

Merlin looked down at the lute he held, as if only now remembering he was holding it. He then put his fingers to the strings... strings that he had deliberately loosened a few of to render the instrument horrifically sour. It took all of fifteen seconds for Arthur to frantically wave at him to stop, and it was written _all_ over his face... tomorrow he was going to be humiliated.

Merlin suppressed a smile, deciding to rub it in.

"I _told_ you it took Gren five years to learn how to be that good... I guess it just shows that when you try to force others into things to make _yourself_ look good, you get what you deserve."

Arthur, seeing Merlin raise his eyebrows while also staring at him, groaned.

"All right, so I asked for this, but still... This is going to be humiliating."

Merlin's tone was flat.

"If you think _you_ are going to be humiliated, think about how _I_ feel."

Merlin turned at left at Arthur's signal, the prince now about to spend a night dreading tomorrow, his frown turning to a smirk as soon as he was out of the prince's sight.

The following morning, Merlin deliberately edged at Arthur even more when he arrived with his lute after clearing the breakfast things. He paced nervously, plucking at soured strings as if in hope of managing to pull off a miracle, until finally it was time and Lord Asher arrived with Gren.

The two servants shared a brief knowing look before pretending disinterest in each other, while Asher strode confidently into the room smirking to himself.

"The week is up, My Lord. Shall we see now who is the victor?"

Arthur glanced at Merlin, who was still seemingly trying to figure out how to play the instrument he held, and cleared his throat hesitantly.

"As the one who suggested the bet in the first place, perhaps you would like to have _your_ servant perform first."

"Certainly."

Asher waved Gren forward, the servant beginning to play a fairly standard song with as much effort as he probably rolled out of bed this morning. He was playing it more than passable, but clearly he believed he needn't try too hard to win this bet for his master. Asher seemed to think so too, still smirking as he listened to the man sing.

For Arthur this was becoming almost torturous, and it was now that Merlin edged closer to him and murmured quietly.

"If I were to ask you to swear to never again ask me to perform music in front of people, what would you say?"

Arthur gritted his teeth, muttering back.

"Trust me, after hearing you I wouldn't _want_ you to perform ever again."

Merlin shrugged a little.

"True, but if I did ask, would you swear to it?"

Another pause...

"Yes, I would."

Merlin, hiding his amusement, leaned a touch closer and allowed himself a hint of a wicked smile.

"Swear it, and I promise I'll make this as painless for you as possible. If you won't, then I might just see how much _worse_ I can play than what I did last night."

Arthur, cringing at the thought, showed no further hesitation.

"Fine, I swear on my honour I will never ask you to perform music or sing in public _ever _again."

Merlin smiled inward in victory, suppressing the urge to chuckle to himself until Gren ended his song and Lord Asher addressed his opponent again.

"Well, Prince Arthur?"

Arthur nudged Merlin forward, trying his best not to wince in anticipation. However, Merlin now had a sly smile on his face as he strumed over the soured strings... and then re-tuned them to sweet harmony. Both nobles now looked a little surprised, Merlin chuckling under his breath before starting to flawlessly pluck out the opening chords of his chosen song. And then, when his entry came, he started to sing.

Arthur practically gaped when Merlin's voice filled the room in lyrical perfection, resounding tones drawing irrepressible shivers of awe from both him and Asher. Merlin's smile had faded as he threw himself entirely into the song, capturing their attention until he ended it and they stared enraptured for a moment in the silence that followed.

Gren started to clap, seemingly grudgingly, but he had a glint in his eye. His action broke the frozen stillness of the two nobles, who then quickly started to clear their throats and clap as well.

Into that awkward silence, Merlin grinned to himself over the lute he was holding.

"I think that wins the bet."

Lord Asher turned to Arthur, thoroughly incensed.

"You never said your servant was a musician already!"

Merlin, filling in for the presently speechless Arthur, kept his tone carefully polite. Time to forestall any future explosion from Arthur by making him look good on _his_ terms.

"You never asked, Lord Asher. You just assumed that, if you drew him into this bet, you would win. My Lord suspected as much, and decided to let you think that."

Asher almost gaped for several seconds, before scowling at having been so thoroughly 'outsmarted'.

"I'll send my servant to you with the gold before I leave."

He stormed out of the room, Arthur only now spotting the wry smile Gren gave Merlin. The prince folding his arms across his chest in increasing suspicion once the door was closed.

"You two _planned _this, didn't you?"

Merlin couldn't help it anymore, he burst out laughing and took several moments to recover enough to speak.

"Well when Gren agreed to help me, and then discovered I was a musical genius, we thought... we'd _both_ get our own back on our masters for pushing us around for their own gain." He now folded his arms and regarded Arthur like a teacher rebuking a student. "Lord Asher needed to learn not to use his servant to show off for his own personal prestige, and _you_ needed to learn to think twice before trying to do the same using me." His grin returned, and he pushed the lute into Arthur's grasp. "Besides, I have your oath now... No matter _how_ good I am at this, you can't make me perform again unless I decide to myself. If you want some light musical entertainment from now on, maybe you should learn to play that yourself."

He left the room jauntily, while behind him Arthur could only stare.

~(-)~

Spoons clattered against the edges of wooden bowls, guardian and ward seated eating their supper of soup and leftover bread. Merlin had been smiling and chuckling to himself all day, and it was now that Gaius decided enough was enough.

He eyed his ward with raised eyebrows, waving his spoon at him a little.

"All right, what's gotten you so cheerful all of a sudden. Is it anything to do with the fact that lute no longer has residence in your room?"

Merlin gazed back, breaking into a grin.

"Lord Asher drew Arthur into a bet, that I would be able to play a lute, or sing, as good as Gren with just a week of practice to learn how. Little did he or I know, it turns out I'm a musical genius. Gren and I turned the whole thing around, so that Asher thinks he was outsmarted and will think twice before betting again in future, and so I got what I wanted from Arthur."

Gaius' eyebrows went a little higher, hinting at amusement.

"And what would that be?"

Merlin laughed.

"You should have seen the look on their faces, it was priceless. I've got Arthur's oath he won't ever ask me to do music again. I'll only do it if I decide and choose to do it myself. They way he's been the rest of today, it's like he's in some state of shock."

Gaius was now having to fight a smile.

"I should well think so, if you mastered he lute in just a week. So, do you think you'll ever perform again?"

His ward shrugged, chewing his way through a bite of bread and swallowing it.

"I don't know, maybe. If he's nice I might sing at his wedding or coronation, or something."

The physician nodded to that, thoughtful.

"Well if you do, and you sing as well as you say, then I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"He'd better."

They looked at each other for a few moments longer, and both started laughing. Before Merlin then started gloriously singing an inane rhyme about how much of an idiot Arthur was.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: HEE HEE HEE! This part had me grinning like crazy, and I even included foreshadowing for something that might happen in season 4 :D**


	67. To Kill The King 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 67: To Kill The King ~Part 1~

It was dark in the forge, the only light coming from the red-hot coals and from a handful of candles set about. He didn't normally work this late, wasn't normally this nervous. He steadied his nerves, thinking about the bright smile on his daughters face earlier today, when he'd presented her with a new scarlet and purple dress he'd bought for her with the down-payment for this job. He'd hidden from her why he'd suddenly been able to afford it... He didn't want to worry her.

Tom moved to the bellows, working the handles and sending sparks showering upwards from the coals as the aid blew in beneath them. Right in the middle of those coals sat a small crucible, the metal within it now melted into a silver-grey pool.

That was when the eerie draft swept through the forge, and he became aware of a figure stood in the shadows near the door. That figure came forward, the man revealing the face within his hood as he came into the light.

"It is prepared?"

Tom nodded, once again reminding himself that the money for this job would see him and Gwen through many months, even a year, and that would be if he didn't work. If he continued to work as well, they would be able to live very comfortably for _several_ years at the least.

"It is."

"Very good."

The other man came closer, reaching into a pouch on his belt and pulling out a large amber stone, set into a silver frame resembling three claws holding it at each end of its narrow length.

Tom frowned when he saw it.

"What is that?"

The man frowned at him.

"I'm not paying you to ask questions... The lead please."

Tom warily got a pair of long-handled tongs, using them to pick up the small crucible and take it to the nearby table. There he poured it into a simple bowl-shaped mould and stepped away. The man walked up to it, holding the stone between his hands as it began to glow. Seeing it, the blacksmith started to protest.

"You didn't say anything about magic! I don't want any trouble." The sorcerer ignored him, his attention focused upon the lead which was now turning a vibrant yellow shade. Seeing that as well, Tom's eyes widened. "Gold?"

The spell ended, the sorcerer nodded, returning the stone to its pouch as Tom plunged the mould into the nearby trough of water and waited for the steam to stop rising.

"Pure, priceless gold. It's yours, blacksmith, if you keep your mouth shut."

Tom picked up the now mostly cooled block of gold from the water, staring at it in the wonder of the riches he held in his hand.

That was the moment when the doors of the forge slammed open, a mass of guards surging through them led by Prince Arthur. The sorcerer threw the crucible and the remaining lead in it into the trough, raising a cloud of steam to cover his escape, but Tom was seized before he could move even a single pace. When Arthur saw the gold in the blacksmith's hands, his expression hardened as the words of condemnation passed his lips.

"You're under arrest."

~(-)~

Blue eyes jolted open, their owner instantly awake at the raw and un-ignorable jangle against the senses of his mind. An intense shiver down his spine, setting nerves on end, and it was like nothing he'd ever sensed before. He lay there, trying to place it, for some time until he knew he just had to speak to Gaius about it.

He got out of his bed, going to the door of his room and wandering down the step to the main chamber. Gaius was still awake, reading through some book, and he regarded his ward with a small degree of surprise. Normally once Merlin went to bed, it took something rather significant to wake him.

"Can't sleep?"

Merlin shivered a little, edgy.

"Something woke me."

"What?"

The warlock frowned, eyes distant as he thought about it.

"I don't know... A feeling."

Gaius was frowning now. Merlin looked disturbed, and given his ward rarely if ever bore that kind of expression, he realised it might be something serious.

"What kind of feeling?"

Merlin looked at him, certain.

"Powerful magic, here in Camelot."

Gaius rose to his feet.

"Are you sure?"

Merlin nodded, coming further into the room. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

"It felt... odd. Like a kind of magic that shouldn't really exist, like it was doing something that shouldn't really be done. Not something that could cause a disaster, but still... something that even though it _can_ be done without harm, it was something that maybe _shouldn't_ be done. It's... It's like an itch in the back of my mind, irritating and right where I can't scratch it."

Gaius came closer. Many might have called Merlin mad, or said he was imagining things, but he'd already learnt now that where that might be true of other sorcerers, Merlin was far more keyed into the base magic of the land.

"Can you tell me anything else?"

Merlin seemed to think, before sighing and shaking his head.

"No, I can't. All I know is that it was in the city, and that it wasn't a malicious spell."

Silence fell between them, both thinking. Magic in Camelot, magic other than Merlin that is, always seemed to mean imminent trouble. That thought was proven true just a couple of minutes later, but not in the way they'd expected, when Gwen rushed into the chambers coming to see person she thought might be able to help.

She hurried towards Merlin, distressed and frantic.

"My father's been arrested."

Merlin reacted in shock and disbelief.

"Arrested? What for?"

"They say he was making weapons for a sorcerer. They're charging him with treason."

~(-)~

"_Treason?_"

Morgana was incredulous, staring at her guarding in disbelief. It hadn't taken long for word of Tom's arrest to reach her, and now she was confronting the one who accused him of that crime.

Uther turned to face her

"Yes, Morgana. Treason. The blacksmith was consorting with a known enemy."

"Enemy? What enemy?"

Arthur's voice answered her question from her left, standing as he was with his hands braced on a table.

"Tauren, the leader of a band of renegade sorcerers sworn to bring down the king."

Morgana frowned.

"And where is this Tauren now?"

"...He escaped."

She raised her chin a little, walking over to him clutching at that sliver of a chance.

"Then how can you be sure?"

"Because Arthur saw him with his own eyes."

Uther brought a halt to that line of conversation, interrupting her firmly. But she refused to give up, refused to stop trying.

"Even if he is who you say he is, you can't sentence a man to death just for being seen with him."

The king's tone was stern.

"We have reason to believe he was forging weapons for Tauren."

"Rubbish, he would never do such a thing."

Uther gestured to his son.

"Every man has a price."

At that signal, Arthur pushed the block of gold into Morgana's view upon the table.

"I found this on the blacksmith."

Morgana started to shake her head.

"So he was paid. He's a blacksmith, he could have been paid for shoeing Tauren's horse."

Uther just stared at her.

"In gold?"

She stared back, her voice rising in volume a little as she continued to protest.

"This is madness! You condemn a man with no proof."

"I have enough proof."

The king walked away towards the window, Morgana now looking pleadingly at Arthur. He'd sided with her in the past, and she had to try. The way he'd held himself, leaning over the table, had shown he wasn't entirely happy with the arrest.

"Arthur, have you nothing to say?"

He glanced at her, knowing how much her maid, Gwen, meant to her, and how that in turn made her greatly value the maid's father as well. After that moment, he sighed slightly and stood straight, speaking to his father.

"Father, the blacksmith committed a crime, but we don't know for certain that he meant treason."

Uther turned and looked at him, seeming to decide to be reasonable.

"No, you're right, nothing is certain." He then started to scowl. "Save one thing. The law stands, or this kingdom falls."

Morgana took a step towards him.

"But the law must give him a fair trial."

Uther nodded.

"He will get a fair trial and he will be found guilty, because that's what he is."

At those words, a hint of fury and rebellion lay in Morgana's eyes.

"You execute Gwen's father and I will never forgive you." She turned and started to storm from the room. "_Never._"

Uther gave her only a glance as she left, but Arthur watched her more solemnly. He knew her temper far better than his father did. He turned to the king, walking towards him.

"Maybe we should investigate further."

The king was in no mood for any further attempts at reasoning, his orders sharp and final.

"Tauren slept somewhere, fed somewhere. Find anyone who helped him in any way. They must be punished. The people must see the laws of Camelot are not to be trifled with."

"...Yes, Father."

The king strode out of the room as Arthur stood there with a distinctly unhappy feeling in his gut, but he would obey... He had to obey.

~(-)~

"I didn't know Tauren was a sorcerer. I meant no harm, I swear."

Gwen stood at the door of her father's cell, clinging to the bars while he stood the other side of them... So close but so far. Gaius had pulled strings in order to bring her down here, wielding his rank as Court Physician as well as bringing her here at a time when he knew the guards on shift were ones inclined to be at least a little sympathetic. She would not have long to talk to him, but it was better than not being able to at all.

She regarded him with a hint of tears, reaching through the bars to touch his face.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

Tom bowed his head with guilt, before lifting his gaze again to look at her.

"I knew you wouldn't like it, Gwen. You're cautious. I didn't want to let an opportunity pass..."

"An opportunity?" She looked at the door of the cell, shaking her head. "You call this an opportunity?"

He grimaced, sighing.

"No. I've been a fool. I just wanted to make a better life for us, for you. I wanted to make you happy."

Gwen bit her lip, forcing herself to keep her emotions in check even as her un-shed tears were evident in her voice.

"But I _am_ happy. I don't need anything else, I have everything I want."

Tom endured the same struggle, resting his head against the bars.

"And I've thrown it all away."

Seeing how helpless he looked, Gwen's resolve strengthened.

"Don't worry, we _will_ get you out of this. I promise."

She gave him a small smile, leaving before one of the guards would come and make her leave. Gaius and Merlin waited at the entrance to the dungeon, turning to face her when she came into view. Merlin was the one to speak, urgent for any information that might help get Tom freed.

"What did he say?"

Gwen answered, still anxious.

"He said Tauren approached him at the forge, and offered to pay him a fortune for his help. Not to make weapons, but for an experiment or something."

Merlin frowned.

"What kind of experiment?"

"Tauren didn't say, but he used some kind of stone. Some kind of magic. Tauren asked for him to have molten lead ready for him, and when he came he used the stone to turn the lead into gold."

Gaius raised his eyebrows, but said nothing to that as he gently took her by the arm, deciding that right now rest would be the best thing for her. He led her away from the dungeons, Merlin following behind as they headed back to Gaius' chambers.

"Come, you can use Merlin's room tonight. I'll give you a sleeping draft, and we try figure out how to help your father in the morning. We won't get anything useful done, if we're too tired to see what may be right in front of us."

She nodded mutely, accepting his recommendation. Merlin stayed in the main chamber while Gaius got her settled, holding his silence until the old man came out and stated that she was now sleeping.

Merlin frowned, puzzled.

"I don't understand it. What would a sorcerer want with Tom?"

Gaius sighed, stating what was obvious.

"His forge, Merlin. It's the finest in the kingdom, or at least the finest that Tauren would have access to. The royal swordsmith has his workshop practically against the castle walls, as does Ulwin's best smith have his by the manor walls. Tom was the only one he could have approached."

Merlin's expression darkened a little.

"So do you think Tom was lying? Do you think he was making weapons?"

The physician shook his head.

"No, I don't. When Tom was arrested they found gold on him." He glanced towards where the maid was sleeping. "And from what Gwen was saying, Tauren's experiment bears all the hallmarks of alchemy."

"Alchemy is impossible, isn't it?"

Gaius was thoughtful.

"To change the nature of one thing into something else has defeated all who have tried, but if you used magic..."

Merlin caught the unsaid meaning, dropping his voice to a cautious whisper.

"Do you think that's what woke me?"

Gaius nodded.

"It is possible, I suppose."

There wasn't much else to be said, both of them preparing to settle down for the night. Gaius on his bed, and Merlin on the floor. He might have complained, but then he'd never begrudge Gwen anything.

But the following morning, not long after dawn, what calm he'd managed to find him himself was edged away by that shiver in the back of his mind again. That same magic as before, and yet this time it felt undirected. Just a passive presence teasing his inability to locate it.

He remained sat against one of the wooden pillars that supported the roof above his room, waiting for Gwen to wake, and was still sat there when a quiet voice from his doorway roused him from his thoughts.

"Merlin?"

"Morgana?"

Seeing her there, he quickly got to his feet, Morgana looking to where Gwen was still sleeping under the effects of the potion Gaius had given her.

"How is she?"

Merlin looked at her as well, solemn.

"She's doing ok."

The two of them glanced at each other, until Morgana broke the silence.

"We should let her rest."

Merlin followed her back out into the main room, taking the chance to ask the question he felt he had to.

"Morgana, have you spoke to Uther? He must realise that this is a mistake. Whatever Tom was doing, it wasn't plotting against the king."

Morgana looked grim.

"I know that, of course I do. But Uther... Uther only sees enemies."

"But Tom is the most gentle soul I've ever met."

She sighed.

"But he was seen with Tauren, and that makes him an enemy."

She turned, heading for the main door as Merlin called out after her.

"Then... there's little hope?"

She glanced back, shaking her head.

"There's no hope, Merlin. None at all."

She headed on her way, that thought in her mind. No, there would be no hope of convincing the king to change his mind, which meant if they wanted hope she would have to create it. Once again Arthur was going to find himself missing one of his keys, and if that key found its way into the hands of a certain blacksmith... Then there would be chance.

As for Merlin, he would spend today dwelling on Tom's ordained fate. Enduring while forced to look on as a grim Arthur arrested the handful of men and women who had been found to have had contact with Tauren. When he challenged the thought as to how giving a man a bed for the night was treason, when they may not have known who it was they rented it to, the snapped reply held little impact for him.

'It is not for you to question my father's actions. Is that understood?'

It sounded to him as if Arthur dearly wished to challenge those actions himself... To challenge the injustice of punishment without proof of guilt.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: It's ironic to think that Uther has no idea how his actions in this became the start of his downfall. Ironic to think that if he'd shown mercy Morgana would never have taken the plunge to try and get him killed. Yes, she forgives him at the end of this ep, but the seed is still sown. Ah well, I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	68. To Kill The King 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I have to say I feel really sorry for Gwen in this one. This is one of just a couple of eps that really made me want to maim Uther, although that feeling faded with this one when he admits near the end that he made a mistake. However, that doesn't undo the fact that I don't blame Morgana for this being the first wedge between her and Uther. Not after the way Gwen screams when she sees her father dead (Kudos to Angel Coulby for her awesome acting in that scene. It still gives me shivers no matter how many times I see it).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 68: To Kill The King ~Part 2~

A dungeon cell unlocked, the shouts of a guard triggering the toll of the alarm bells.

'He has just proven his guilt. You will kill him on sight.'

A prince trying to bid for reason.

'But the trial."

A king who did not want to listen.

'The trial was a formality. I want him dead, and an end to it.'

...The grief-stricken screams of denial, from a daughter upon seeing the covered corpse of her father being taken away on a cart to be burned...

Arthur stood upon the battlements above the courtyard, Gwen's cries echoing despairingly from below. He could see that Morgana's window was open, the noblewoman probably watching her maid's outpouring of sorrow. In some ways he hoped this was a lesson for her, to better consider her actions, but in other and stronger ways he understood why she'd done what she had.

He touched the ring of keys on his belt, a ring that been missing one until he'd retrieved it from the guard that had found it in the door of Tom's cell. He knew Morgana had been down to see him, and knew with almost total certainty that she had stolen it and given it to him at that time. He'd seen it himself, his father's refusal to accept that perhaps the blacksmith's involvement with Tauren had been by mistake, without knowing the man was a sorcerer. Tom had been condemned, and Morgana had done the only thing she thought she could to give him a chance to live. It had been a fool's hope, but at least it was one that had spared Tom a public execution. The other men and women who were to be executed today would have no such reprieve.

Arthur turned away and headed for the doorway back into the castle, his face set into a grim frown at the thought of those additional deaths. Merlin had been right yesterday, that unknowingly renting a room to a sorcerer was hardly a crime worthy of execution. Give them a few lashes, _maybe_, or make them pay a fine or do unpaid labour for time, but death? Death didn't bring understanding and acceptance of laws, it only sowed fear of them.

However, fear of the law was one thing Morgana clearly lacked, when his descent to the main level of the castle was interrupted by the sight of her being dragged, shouting and protesting, in the direction of the dungeons with his father following behind.

Arthur pressed himself against the wall around the corner from them, keeping out of the way, and sighed at her stupidity. It was another mess he'd have to clear up, but he wasn't even going to try until tomorrow morning. He knew that almost frozen expression on his father's face, the one that displayed sheer fury but without there actually being any visible anger. Instead he set off to do something more constructive, perhaps to make up for his own inability to gain Tom a true and just trial.

He headed for one of the clerk's offices, specifically the clerk that dealt with the management of the houses in the city that were owned by the castle. The man raised his head to look at the prince in surprise, rising hastily to his feet.

"What can I do for you, My Lord?"

Arthur looked around at the plethora of record books stacked about the room's shelves, before pinning his gaze on the nervous clerk.

"I want an alteration to be made as to the status of the house presently occupied by Guinevere, the Lady Morgana's maid."

~(-)~

He kept glancing up the steps to his room, to the woman seated on his bed in numb silence, while he hesitated between standing here and going up them to check on her.

Merlin took a step forward, only to turn around and walk away again. What was he supposed to say to her? Gwen had just lost her father, Tom killed in an attempt to escape, and he couldn't help but feel guilty he hadn't been able to do anything to stop it.

A couple of spells to knock out the guards, one to unlock the cell, and a quick trip out through the crypts and Tom would have been away with a fighting chance. But instead he'd died, killed trying to leave the dungeons by the one route the blacksmith had known... The route that was practically suicide once the bells were ringing.

Merlin sighed, hanging his head. Gaius had gone off to commandeer Tom's body for Gwen's sake, so a more respectful end could be given to him than he would get otherwise. An open funeral would still be impossible, given the circumstances of his death but a discrete pyre outside the city walls would be easy to arrange with the physician's help.

Eventually he plucked up the courage to climb the steps to his room, closing the door behind him and moving closer to regard the silent Gwen with sympathy.

"You all right?"

It was a stupid question, he knew it, but it would get her to admit her feelings. If she could voice them, he knew it would probably help.

Gwen remained quiet for a few moments, her eyes still distant when she eventually replied with a shake of her head.

"I just don't understand why tried to escape. His trial was this morning."

Merlin sighed.

"What he was thinking, we can only guess. He must have had his reasons to risk it. Reasons maybe not to put faith in the trial. I don't think he'd have done it otherwise, and risk hurting you."

She bit her lip at that, to stop it trembling. That was when the quiet knock came on the door, and it opened revealing none other than the Prince of Camelot.

Gwen immediately rose to her feet, bowing her head a little. She looked understandably nervous, considering what her father had been accused of.

"Sire."

Arthur hesitated for a moment, noticing her anxious expression, before walking further into the room and speaking to her.

"Guinevere... I want you to know that your job is safe. And, your home is yours for life. I guarantee you that." He paused, somewhat awkward. "I um... I know that under the circumstances it's not much, but um... Anything you want, anything you need, all you have to do is ask." He glanced at Merlin as he said that, the servant nodding as well turning it into a promise from the both of them. Gwen remained silent, though, the air in the room tense in anticipation of her reaction to the offer. When nothing was said, Arthur moved to leave with one final utterance. "I'm sorry."

That seemed to spur her, to hear the prince _apologise_ to her for what had happened, even if it hadn't been his doing. Finally she spoke, quiet.

"Thank you, Sire."

Arthur left, and soon after Merlin ushered her to the spot he and Gaius had agreed to outside the city walls. The physician was already there, waiting beside a small and hastily built pyre. One that had been soaked with oil to ensure it burned and did it's job quickly before anyone became curious enough to come looking.

Gwen brought a hand to her mouth when she saw the wrapped form on top of it, and Merlin put his arm around her shoulders in support as he explained.

"Gaius went to stop them burning him with the rest of those they executed today. We didn't say anything because we weren't sure he'd be able to get him without a fuss being raised. We agreed that if he didn't come back within an hour of going, he had him and would be waiting here for us."

The two of them reached the side of the pyre, Gwen looking between him and Gaius with tears welling up in her eyes. Then she turned and hugged Merlin close, pressing her face into the front of his jacket as she broke down into sobs of both grief and gratitude. He awkwardly hugged her in return, stroking her hair until she'd composed herself enough to watch Gaius light the pyre.

Merlin also felt tears dampen his cheeks as the flames rose, acknowledging Tom's end. He'd been a good man, and hadn't deserved what had happened to him. Seeing his body now burning to ash, the warlock knew and promised to himself he'd do everything he could to look after Gwen for him now that he was gone. As her friend, he'd make sure she knew she never had to face things alone.

They stood there until the pyre had burned down to embers and ashes, only now Merlin leaving Gwen's side to shovel dirt over those remains and quench the last of the fire. The sky was almost dark by the time they went back inside the city walls, Gwen choosing to part ways with them.

She stopped at the split in the road between castle gate and upper town, smiling at the both of them.

"Thank you for what you did today. I appreciate it."

Gaius nodded in acceptance of the thanks, Merlin beside him.

"Just remember that if you ever find yourself in need, you can come to either of us. We'll help you through this."

She gave both of them a hug, still smiling as she then set off for home.

"I know, and thank you."

She continued down the street, it being late enough that no one was about. She hadn't been in her house since yesterday morning, and she felt some relief to see the laundry she'd left hanging out was still there. To have had it stolen in her absence would have been something she couldn't have faced just now.

Going to her door, she unhooked the latch so it could swing free, then turning and pulled down the first item of clothing from the line.

A hand slammed over her mouth, an arm pinning hers to her sides as she was dragged backwards. A terrified look over her shoulder revealed a man in a hooded cloaks, his words hissing into her ear in urgency.

"I want the stone! Where is it?"

He lifted his hand from her mouth a little so she could answer, Gwen shaking her head and her eyes wide.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anything..."

Her words were cut off by his hand clamping back into place, and he murmured with intent.

"Listen to me. In two days time, I will be at the edge of the Darkling Woods at dawn. You _find_ the stone, you _bring _it to me, or you will die... Do I make myself clear."

When he got her terrified nod in reply, he let go of her and shoved her away, disappearing into the night's shadows while she sat sprawled and shaking on the ground. For a moment she considered going to Gaius and Merlin, but cast the thought aside. She wouldn't put them in danger, but she couldn't stay here.

She grabbed the last of the laundry and took it inside, before leaving and heading back to the castle. Normally she never used the tiny antechamber of Morgana's rooms, for the most part she only kept in there the dresses that needed more room to hang. But tonight she went there and silently crept to it without checking if Morgana were in bed, curling up on the tiny mattress within as though trying to hide from an unforgiving and frightening world.

~(-)~

"Merlin, come and take a look at this. I've been doing some research and found this."

Those words greeted the warlock as he descended the steps from his room, the dawn sunlight streaming in through the windows revealing a far brighter day than he felt inside. He went to the table where Gaius was sitting, looking over his shoulder as the old man pointed to a drawing and frowning a little as he read the name above it.

"The Mage Stone?"

Gaius nodded.

"Wonder of the ancients, lost for a thousand years or more."

Merlin raised his eyebrows at that, impressed.

"What does it do?"

Gaius had that look in his eye, like he knew he'd found something significant.

"It could give the bearer the power of transformation."

Merlin twitched at that, catching the implication.

"The gold. The power of alchemy."

"Exactly. I believe it _was_ the Mage Stone you sensed the night of Tom's arrest."

Merlin stood straight again, thoughtful.

"Of course. Gwen said her father saw Tauren had some kind of stone." He started to pace. "I sensed it again, the morning before yesterday. Not like it was doing anything, just... almost like it had _twitched_ or something. I think it's still in Camelot. Maybe Tauren lost it somehow when he fled, because I don't think he'd be stupid enough to have been here in broad daylight with all the searches going on."

Gaius started to frown.

"I hope not, and if he _has_ lost it then we need to be on our guard. If someone picks it up, there's no telling what he'd do to them to get it back."

Hearing the local rooster crowing again outside, Merlin grimaced and headed to the door.

"I might try looking for it later, but it depends on how many chores Arthur loads me with." He glanced at his mentor. "He was pretty annoyed with how late I was with his supper last night, but then helping Gwen was worth it."

He disappeared through the door, Gaius returning to his reading.

~(-)~

Silent and sullen she sat there, her expensive blue dress torn in places from her struggle with the guards, her wrists rubbed raw by the shackles that held her bound. It had been a long and cold day and night down here, with nothing but a narrow stream of light cast down upon the straw strewn floor of the large cell. The chamber was designed to hold more than a dozen prisoners rather than just one, and it was far enough away from the more regularly used cells to keep her out of sight and out of mind of the guards. When Uther had warned her to mind her tongue or he'd have her restrained, maybe she shouldn't have dared him to try it, but she found she didn't care. The hate his callous actions had spawned, in ordering the death of Tom, prevented her from regretting it. Right now all she really wanted was to make him pay for his cruelty, and his lack of regard for the blacksmith's innocence.

Morgana laughed to herself, coldly, at how quickly respect could turn to disdain, but then she'd always been like that with her guardian. Respecting him in matters where what he did made sense to her, and rebelling when she disagreed. At times she'd gotten away with it, at times it had gained her verbal threats of punishment, but this was the first time he'd actually followed through with it.

And she found she wasn't surprised.

The door of the cell opened, and seeing her captor's son walking in she laughed again to herself. Looking at her shackles before eyeing him with sarcasm.

"You... How proud you must be, son of the mighty Uther. You must look up to him." Silence greeted her words, and she smirked. "Does the king's little helper bring a message, or have you just come to gloat?"

Arthur regarded her solemnly, half-turning his head to the door behind him and speaking calmly.

"Guards."

She lurched to her feet, backing towards the rear wall of the cell dragging her chains with her when two guards entered and advanced towards her.

"Get away from me you cowards."

She stopped when Arthur spoke again, his expression still unreadable.

"You are free to go." She looked at him, surprised as she was released from the shackles, and immediately set towards the door. His voice them make her pause. "Morgana..."

She stopped but didn't turn.

"Yes?"

He did, looking at her in warning. It had taken a lot of talking to get his father to agree to this. A _lot_ of talking.

"I swore to him that you'd never challenge his authority again. I swore that you had learnt your lesson... Tread carefully." Her eyes met his, blue on blue. "Next time I may not be able to help you."

Rubbing at her abraded wrists, Morgana nodded after a moment and looked away.

"Thank you... You're a better man than your father. Always were."

She didn't see the troubled expression on Arthur's face, her mind more on how she could possibly get back at the king. Her mind was still on it when she entered her chambers, Gwen rising to her feet when she did and hurrying towards her in concern.

"My Lady, where have you been? I was worried."

"Gwen." Morgana kept her hands over her wrists, trying to hide the marks there and hurrying past her maid. "I didn't expect to see you here."

The attempt failed, Gwen's concern clear as she stopped beside her.

"What happened to you."

"Nothing. Well, nothing a hot bath wouldn't fix." Her mistress tried to make light of it, turning putting on a smile to try reassure her. She spoke again when it was clear that Gwen wasn't convinced, the smile fading. "I spent the night in the dungeon."

Gwen started to shake her head.

"Uther..."

"He doesn't like to be challenged."

"It wasn't about my father, was it?"

Morgana, who had been about to move to the dressing screen, stopped in her tracks. Her concern for her maid was clear.

"You have enough to deal with without being worried about such things."

"You shouldn't have done that." Gwen looked at the bruises. "Not on my behalf. If anything happened to you I couldn't bear it."

Morgana's tone became firm, urging.

"You need to go home, Gwen. Get some rest. Please."

The maid started to shake her head, reminded pain at her father's death, tinged by a glimmer of something else.

"I'm fine, My Lady."

When Morgana stared at her, Gwen moved away and busied herself picking up a pair of hairbrushes from the table, the lady speaking when she passed her.

"I insist... Gwen? ...Gwen?"

Gwen stopped when Morgana's hand touched her shoulder, a shuddering sob of fear escaping her.

"I _can't_ go home."

Morgana squeezed her shoulder gently, in support.

"It's understandable, to feel so alone."

Gwen pulled free of her grasp, moving away, a single quiet word reaching her mistress's ears.

"...Tauren."

"Tauren?"

Morgana hurried after her, concerned, and Gwen explained.

"He attacked me, threatened me. He was looking for some kind of stone."

"Stone?"

Gwen's eyes were full of frantic fear.

"He said if I didn't bring it to him he'd kill me. He's waiting for me in the Darkling Woods. I have to do something. If I don't get the stone to him by dawn tomorrow" Morgana's expression hardened, and she headed for the door, Gwen calling out after her. "What are you going to do?"

Morgana looked back.

"I'm going to send the guards, of course. It won't be you that Tauren meets, it will be the Knights of Camelot."

She left the room, but halted and ducked into the first alcove she came to. Her eyes were darkened with anger, her expression set into a frown of controlled fury. If anyone could help her make Uther pay, it was Tauren, and Gwen had just told her exactly where she could find him. But not only that...

...The stone he wanted was certainly the one she had found two days ago at Tom's forge, when she'd gone there looking for Gwen before finding out she had stayed with Merlin and Gaius. The stone she would now return to him in good faith when she made her proposal of alliance.

~(-)~

The shiver in his mind jolted him awake, just as it had the night of Tom's arrest. He was out of his bed in the blinking of an eye, pulling on clothing as quietly and quickly as he could.

It was closer this time, much closer. Definitely inside the castle.

Merlin hurried silently down the steps from his room, snaking his way across the outer chamber and to the door without disturbing the snoring physician in his bed there. He'd said he'd try find the stone if he got the chance and the time, and this was that even if it meant losing sleep. He didn't want to feel helpless like he had with Tom, he _wanted_ to make a difference and stop what Tauren was planning.

He didn't feel the shiver again, cursing as he neared the central courtyard and looked out of an overlooking window. That chance glance revealed movement, a figure in a cloak sneaking out through the gates.

Merlin broke into a run to the ground floor, racing across the courtyard as fast as secrecy would allow, and praying he'd catch up to the figure. At one point when they turned to look behind them, and he was forced to duck into the shadows, he at last saw who it was. Morgana, sneaking out of the city an hour before dawn... and turning south towards the Darkling Woods, the most dangerous section of forest close to the city. Dangerous unless you were a skilled warrior or skilled with magic.

Which was exactly what Tauren was.

He muttered to himself under his breath, hoping she wasn't doing what he thought she might be. But he couldn't stop her, to try would mean either admitting he'd been awake and snooping around close enough to her rooms or the courtyard to have seen her by chance, or admitting he'd sensed the stone he was sure she was carrying and it had woken him. Somehow neither of those seemed a good idea.

Dawn was just breaking when they reached the edge of the Darkling Woods, the only part of them that could really be considered safe by any stretch of the imagination. Morgana followed the clearest available trail through the undergrowth, progressing slowly and tentatively until Merlin saw what she didn't see until a moment later.

He ducked into cover behind a tree, as Tauren and three other men came out of hiding and surrounded Morgana. He was considering stepping in to save her when, when the sorcerer's words revealed he'd threatened Gwen and told her to come here, and he drew his sword and pressed it to Morgana's chest. But then that idea ceased when five totally unexpected words passed her lips.

'I want Uther dead too.'

He ducked back into hiding, barely able to believe it, but then he glanced out again and saw the hate in her eyes as she struck her bargain with Tauren and went on her way.

Merlin hurried away as well, circling wide of her but going at a much quicker pace. He needed to get back to the city, preferably before anyone noticed he was gone. For the first time in months he sped his time up, using it to sprint to the castle in a matter of minutes what would have taken him half-an hour at a steady run. He didn't care about the headache when he stopped, nor did he care about retching his guts out as consequence. All he wanted was for no one to know he'd been gone, so no one would question him and take away his time to think.

Think about stopping Morgana getting Uther killed... or if he even wanted to.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: A few alternate PoV here, some added lines, and one scene I really think the show should have had. If they could give Will a funeral, then why not Tom? Even if it had only been a few seconds of Gwen with Merlin and Gaius beside a pyre, the impact would have been enormous. Still, it means that **_**I **_**got to add it.**


	69. To Kill The King 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I will admit that I am going to be cutting the dragon out of this ep. To me, Merlin going to see him was rather pointless given that his answer should have been obvious even to our dear favourite warlock. Kilgharrah hates Uther's guts! The only time he agrees to do anything to save him, is if it has to be done to protect Arthur. Silly script writers.**

**So yeah, I'm going to write my own bit of Merlin thinking it through for himself :)**

**Oh, and apologies for the delay. Having become truly sick and tired of the hassle of trying to get a literary agent, I've begun the process of self-publishing my first original book using Createspace (Which thanks to a word processor glitch on my end, involved me having to manually fix the paragraph indents of half my chapters before I could export to PDF for the upload). As I write this, my book files are being reviewed for printing compatibility, and with luck I'll order my proof copy to check over within a day or so. If all goes well, giving myself time for last minute fixes, my book could be live and available for purchase within a month! I'll be rebuilding my website to include my e-store, as well as information on my other series in progress, and will be putting that build live when the book becomes available *Is very excited!* :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 69: To Kill The King ~Part 3~

Save Uther or let him die? Save him, or let him die? Save, or don't save?

Merlin cursed under his breath, taking his agitation out on the floor he was currently scrubbing. Why this? And why now? Why did everything have to be so _complicated?_

He threw his cloth across the room, watching it thud into the far wall with a wet splat before realising he'd have to get up and retrieve it. He wanted to save Uther, because he was Arthur's father and because Morgana might not really be thinking about what she was doing. She tended to lose her temper, and this could be just that, it could be something she'd regret later.

However there was a part of him that didn't want to save him. The part that resented Uther's persecution of magic, the part that became angry whenever Uther had someone with magic executed... The part that was quite close to actually _hating _him for what he'd done to Tom.

Realising he _was _that close to hating the king, was something frightening. But that fear didn't negate the fact that he still wondered if it wasn't for the best that Uther die. Arthur couldn't fulfil his destiny until he was king, and what if the time for him to become king was now?

He wasn't going to get his answers here, and he knew it, finishing washing the floor of Arthur's chambers before going and getting the prince's dinner. It was after progressing through his own, seated near his mentor the physician's chambers, when one of the questions that could help him passed his lips.

"Do you think Uther is a good king?"

"Sorry?"

Gaius glanced over at him, from the task of putting some kind of small seeds into a tiny jar, and Merlin couldn't help but fidget a little, anxiously.

"Uther... Do you think he's good for the kingdom?"

Gaius gave him a long look, a little puzzled by the question.

"Yes. Yes, I do." He resumed putting seeds into the jar. "Although due to recent events, you may find that hard to believe."

Merlin frowned a bit at that.

"Hard? No. Impossible? Completely."

"Merlin."

"Everyone hates him."

Gaius stopped again, putting down his handful and getting up. He walked over to his ward, his tone a little reproving.

"It is not his job to be liked. It's Uther's job to protect the kingdom. Most of his methods are right, sometimes he may go too far."

Merlin didn't seem to be convinced.

"Really? You mean like executing anyone who even _passes_ a sorcerer on the street?"

The physician was forced to consider his answer to that, moving to sit near his ward.

"Despite Uther's failings, he has brought peace and prosperity to this kingdom."

"But at what cost?" Merlin was frowning now, clearly upset. This a matter very close to his heart. "At the cost of women and children, fathers and sons? When will it end?"

Gaius sighed. He knew how hard it must be, for a young man like Merlin to stay quiet through things like this, unlike he who had been doing it for a long time.

"It will end when Arthur is king."

Merlin bowed his head, almost sullen as well as subdued.

"Then why can't that time be now? Why not let Arthur _be_ king?"

Gaius, ignoring the almost treasonous content of those questions, shook his head.

"Arthur's not ready. The responsibility would be too great. Brave though he may be, he lacks experience, he lacks judgement." The warlock went quiet, turning his head away before Gaius rose to his feet frowning in concern. Merlin was hiding something, and he knew it. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"I _can't_, I just... _No, _I can't. Y-you've just got to trust me." Merlin made himself look his mentor in the eye, despite inner turmoil trying to keep him looking away. "It's something I just got to work out for myself."

Gaius nodded, gravely.

"I do trust you, Merlin. Whatever it is, I know you'll make the right decision."

~(-)~

"I didn't expect to see you... You wish to say something?"

The king looked up at the door of the council chambers opened, a very subdued young woman walking in. Morgana knew she had to do this, as much as she hated pretending remorse. It was a good thing that Uther's arrogance would make this apparent apology so easy for him to accept.

Morgana walked the length of the table, her voice muted.

"I came to apologise, My Lord."

"Good."

She paused at that, feeling her anger flare at his attitude, a hint of that there on the edge of her following words.

"I didn't mean to _rile _you." She checked herself, forcing herself to soften her tone as she stepped closer to stop near where he sat. "I thought only of Gwen; poor girl's all alone in the world."

Uther glanced at her, swallowing his mouthful.

"It was not my intention to hurt your maid."

"I know." Morgana lowered her eyes, genuine feeling for Gwen's circumstances slipping through. "But now she suffers, and I know how much she must suffer."

"Morgana."

She interrupted him before he could continue.

"I only meant to say that... I know what it's like to lose a father."

Uther actually paused at that, a hint of past regret showing as he remembered what she spoke of.

"That was a terrible day. Your father was a great friend." Morgana flinched, anger glimmering enough for him to see. "I had no part in his death."

Morgana made herself look at him, voicing thoughts she'd held quiet and in the depths of her heart for a long time. Deep resentment for what had happened.

"...You sent him into battle. You promised him reinforcements, and then gave him none. You sent him to his death."

Her words struck home, the king staring at her.

"That's not true. It was never my intention."

"_But it happened_, and it _keeps_ on happening."

"Morgana."

His tone was soft, despite the fact she'd been verging on shouting, and she quickly curtseyed and turned away, hurrying from the room as though regretful of her outburst.

"I'm sorry, My Lord."

Behind her the king was rising to his feet, but he did not see the sinister smile on her face as she left. It had felt good to voice that, and good that at the same time it would draw him in.

Sure enough, he approached her later in the day, finding her near the stairs to her chambers. She didn't face him when he called out to her, remaining still as he spoke.

"I'm not disturbing you I hope."

"No, not at all."

She heard him coming towards her, but still remained facing away as he approached.

"These are difficult times. They put a strain on us all." He paused, lowering his head a little. "I can't tell you how much it pains me to be at odds with you."

She had to make herself sound quiet and subdued. This was the chance she'd hoped for.

"And I with you."

He moved past her, stopping beside the nearby window and looking out. His expression was solemn.

"I've been thinking about what you said, and... I realise I may have been insensitive." He turned, facing her. "I should have foreseen the distress that your maid's loss would cause you. That it would stir old memories. I've opened an old wound, and for that I'm sorry."

She kept her eyes averted, mildly touched that he _had_ actually bothered to apologise instead of making up an excuse. It didn't change things though, as she let herself smile slightly and sincerely.

"My Lord, it gladdens me to hear you speak these words. She walked up to him, taking him by his hands and smiling at him. "I too wish to heal these wounds. Let us visit my father's grave, together, and put the past behind us."

He returned her smile.

"Nothing would give me greater happiness."

"Shall we leave tomorrow at first light?"

In the face of her earnest expression, Uther nodded.

"I will make arrangements."

He hastened away to do just that, once again unaware of the cold change in her expression once he was gone. Just as she was unaware that a certain warlock was waiting for her to sneak out when night fell and the city had gone quiet, a warlock who heard her finalising the plan with Tauren.

~(-)~

Merlin stood at the window, looking down into the courtyard below and the group of four riders that were heading out. Morgana and Uther were going to the cairn of the hill, above the fields a few miles to the north-west. He knew it was a trap, and yet stood here doing nothing. He still couldn't decide which way to turn, to save or not to save, and in that dilemma was effectively choosing not to even make the choice.

He was turning a blind eye, and part of him hated himself for it. He felt like a coward.

In the hallway outside Arthur's chambers, a familiar figure started to pass the open door. But instead of continuing, they paused and entered, the woman it was regarding him with concern.

"Merlin?"

He twitched, looking at her when she came to a stop beside him.

"How are you doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

He hesitated, putting on an awkward smile.

"I'm fine... Fine."

He looked back out the window, both of them noting the group riding out, and Gwen sighed.

"Morgana's been amazing these past few days."

Merlin wanted to snort at that, knowing the truth. There was someone here far more worthy of admiration than a noblewoman capable of leading a king to his death.

"I think _you've_ been amazing... After all that's happened. Getting your life back together."

Gwen swallowed, holding back tears that threatened to come.

"It's better than sitting in an empty house, waiting for my father to walk through the door." She started to pace. "The thing I find hardest to bear is that people will always think he was guilty because he tried to escape."

Merlin went to her, earnest.

"I know he was innocent."

Gwen bit her lip.

"I think he tried to escape because he knew that whatever he said or did, that he'd be killed. Uther had already made up his mind, that's the kind of man he is."

Her words made him pause, nodding as he felt his own anger at Uther's callousness rising again.

"...I wouldn't blame you if you wanted him dead."

Gwen spun round, frowning almost in disbelief at the question.

"If Uther died, I would feel _nothing_. He means nothing to me."

Merlin couldn't help himself, the question as much to himself as to her.

"But if, you know, you had the choice. What would you do?" He was scaring her, he knew it, but he continued as though compelled. "If you had the power of life and death over Uther, would you kill him? For what he did?"

Gwen stared at him, before slowly and emphatically shaking her head.

"No..."

Merlin felt confused, conflicted.

"No?

"What would that solve?" Gwen shook her head again. "That would make me a murderer... It would make me as bad as him."

The confusion vanished, the conflict vanished, those words giving him the answer he needed. Merlin's expression lightened with realisation, realisation that she was right.

"You're right... You're absolutely right." He glanced towards the window, the king now out of sight, and then hurried towards the door. "Of course you're right."

She called out after him, getting only a rushed reply.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes! I'll see you later!"

Merlin dashed back to his room, reaching first for his spellbook before changing his mind and grabbing his staff from the compartment under his bed. He then had the unenviable task of getting out of the castle and city with it, in broad daylight, and yet urgency and sudden resolve found him managing to do just that.

The delay it caused was the only downside, forcing him into a run as soon as he was in the clear. He was just lucky that the grave of King Uther's ward's father was such a well-known landmark in the city, because by this point the two of them and their escort were nowhere within sight for him to follow.

But that wasn't going to stop him. No. He was not going to allow Tauren and Morgana to kill the king.

He was fighting for breath when he found the group's horses, and found the two guards that had gone as escorts... dead. They didn't have a mark on them, meaning they'd been struck down with magic, but they'd not gone down alone. Two of Tauren's men lay dead with them, and he could see two more climbing the hill heading for the cairn.

Merlin's expression settled into a grim frown, his grip on his staff tightening as he resumed his run to catch up to them. They didn't even notice him, or at least they didn't until one of them was sent flying through the air by a blast of power from the staff. The other turned with a shout, his life ending the same way a moment later, and the young warlock continued his pursuit up the hill to where one last figure could be seen.

Tauren had turned, seeing the deaths of his men, and scowled.

"What are you doing? You... You possess magic, so why do you attack us?"

Merlin stared back, readying his staff.

"Because murdering Uther will only sow the same kind of hate for magic, among his people, that people with magic feel for him because of his murder of our kind. I hate him for what he did to Tom, but that doesn't make me forget that none of that would have happened if not for _your_ actions. Killing solves nothing."

Tauren pointed to the corpses further down the hill.

"You killed my men, and the tell me killing solves nothing?"

"Killing for revenge solves nothing... Killing because you've been left no other choice except to see all that you've sworn to protect, crumble? I'm doing this because you've left me no other way... _Oga ceoles!_"

At Merlin's shouted spell the magic of the staff blasted towards Tauren, but the man was not as undefended as his men had been. He pulled the Mage Stone quickly from his pouch, catching the blast with it and sending it right back where it had come from.

Merlin was extremely fortunate that he already knew he was immune enough to the staff not to be killed by it... That did not change, however, the fact that he was thrown backwards and knocked out by it. And as he fell into shadows, all he could think was that he prayed he'd done enough for Uther to be able to save himself now.

~(-)~

"Father."

Morgana knelt down beside the cairn, while behind her Uther drove his sword into the ground before approaching and placing his hand on her head.

"Your father was the greatest man I have ever known. He stood for everything this kingdom represents. Truth, justice, valour. A _hundred_ times he saved my life on the battlefield. His courage and his honour were without equal."

The king knelt down beside her, bowing his head and resting it on the edge of the cairn in respect, while she glanced over her shoulder wondering what was taking Tauren so long. Surely two paltry guards couldn't have been that much trouble, and if he too much longer then this chance might be lost entirely. If it was, Uther would never come out of the city this poorly guarded ever again until the sorcerer was caught and executed. She knew that, and Tauren had to know it too.

Uther lifted his head again, regarding the single large upright that complete the top of the cairn. "When Gorlois died, I lost the truest friend I ever had, for his was as fearless in questioning my judgement as he was in defending my kingdom. That's the mark of a true friend."

Morgana too looked at his, a hint of tears in her voice as she thought of her father.

"I know how much he respected you, My Lord, but I do not share these memories... How can I? I was just ten years old. All I know is that I loved him, and that he was taken from me."

Uther turned to her, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"When he died, and I took you into my care... you fought me from the beginning. Your will is as strong as my own. You challenge me as a friend must, as your father did in his time."

She flinched, a hint of anger showing.

"And when I do, you clap me in irons."

The king bowed his head at that, nodding.

"I know I am not an easy man. My temper blinds me sometimes... There are things I regret."

"Gwen's father?"

"...Yes."

Her question had been sarcastic, but the answer that came after the following pause was not. She stared at him in shock, confused. He _never_ admitted to being wrong, at least never to her.

"Are you saying you were wrong to have Tom killed?"

He nodded again, solemn.

"Yes." Her hatred of him suddenly wavered, crumbling away in the face of his clear remorse. He actually felt guilty for what he'd done, was admitting it to her. Where was the cold and cruel king now? Where was he in this ageing man who was exposing his heart to her? He reached out again, cupping the side of her face and smiling gently. "I will strive to listen to you more and quarrel with you less. You have been a blessing to me, Morgana. You are the daughter I never had. Your council is invaluable, as is your friendship and your love. Without you I cannot hope to be the king this land deserves."

Her resolve was vanishing, all desire to kill him melting away, being replaced by the fear of losing him.

"M-My Lord."

"Please forgive me, Morgana."

Tauren came up into view behind him, sword raised to strike him down, and she looked to him in horror.

"No, _no!_"

Her shout was her warning, Uther turning and grabbing the descending arm, wrenching Tauren off his feet and sending them both tumbling towards where his sword stood embedded in the ground. But the sorcerer refused to allow him to get it, pinning him and trying to drive the end of his blade into the king's face.

By the cairn Morgana stood frozen, she could still see Uther killed for what he'd done... But did she really want that anymore?

Knowing the answer she reached inside her cloak, drawing the slender dagger she carried while out on rides and advancing on the both of them. The next moment saw Tauren stiffen and choke, Uther able to then push him aside and see his ward stood over them both with a bloodied dagger. She'd stabbed Tauren in the back... killed him.

Further down the kill, Merlin was coming rather quicker than the last time he'd been hit by it, thanks to it being his own power the staff had been using. He shakily scrambled to his feet, hurrying to the top of the slope to see something he'd not expected.

Morgana and Uther standing over the body of Tauren, tears in her eyes as she willingly allowed him to pull her close and comfort her. She clung to him, sobbing into his shoulder, and seeing that Merlin knew she'd realised killing him wasn't what she'd really wanted. She'd realised that before it had been too late.

The warlock smiled to himself and sighed, about to turn away when he saw a glint of amber stone from the pouch on Tauren's belt. And directing a quick glance at the king and his ward, confirming they were distracted, he pointed to it and whispered.

"_Cume her._"

The pouch came free of the belt, rolling down the hill towards him until it was close enough for him to grab. The Mage Stone safe and in his possession, he then beat a hasty retreat. He doubted the king would take any particularly close look at the two of Tauren's men he'd killed, not with the other two clearly killed by the guards. So long as he left now, no one would be the wiser.

It was even more of a pain getting back _in_ to the city with the staff than it had been getting out. In the end it was Uther and Morgana's return that gave him the distraction he'd needed, even if he had been forced to stash the staff in Bitan's stall in the stables, with an order to the creature kick anyone who tried to go near where it was. He'd collect it later, after the Great Bell.

Gaius was waiting for him when he finally made it back to the physician's chambers, the old man smiling when he came in.

"Busy day?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows a little to himself, heading for his room. He needed get some of his bruise ointment from in there to put on the _beautiful_ mark he knew was forming on his chest, from having his own spell rebounded on him.

"It had its moments."

Gaius was giving him a knowing regard.

"They say Tauren tried to assassinate Uther."

Merlin didn't stop.

"That's what I hear."

"And then Morgana saved him." Merlin did stop at this point, glancing back as his mentor continued. "How many men were there? Three? Four?"

Merlin shrugged.

"Something like that."

"Morgana must have shown extraordinary courage to have defended the king against such odds... And I suppose _you_ had nothing to do with it?"

The young warlock sighed a little in self-depreciation.

"Oh, you know... Background stuff."

He resumed heading for his room, Gaius speaking as he did.

"No need to be so modest, Merlin."

"Sorry."

Gaius shook his head a little in amusement.

"Merlin, it's not a criticism, it was a compliment."

The two of them started to smile at each other, Merlin laughing a little.

"Thanks, Gaius." He turned back to his room. "And now I need to do the background stuff of sorting out the consequences of my background stuff. I've still got the rest of my chores to do." He turned, pulling the stone out of the pouch and showing it to Gaius. "And I need to find somewhere safe to put this."

Gaius stiffened at the sight of it, but didn't ask how Merlin had come by it. Merlin wasn't the type to leave powerful magical artefacts sitting around where anyone might pick them up. His Sidhe staff was proof of that.

Watching his ward go into his room, the physician sighed and went to his store of books. Now would be as good a time as any to look for any place close to the city where the Mage Stone could be hidden away and would do no more harm.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, there was a small continuity error in this ep. Tauren had four men when Morgana went to the woods, but only two at the end. I added the missing two as bodies lol. And yep, Merlin took the stone, and will hide it himself. After the way it kept waking him up, if I were him I wouldn't want it sitting in the vaults under the castle either. He'll want it well out of the way hehehehe XD**


	70. Support 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's the next sub-ep, although I know everyone probably really wants to see the next real ep, and see Merlin whupping Nimueh's ass. This one will be interesting though, and give a chance to cover how things have now changed for Gwen.**

**And I've ordered the proof copy of my book! It should arrive some time next week (I decided to pay for express delivery, instead of having to wait THREE AND A HALF WEEKS for it to get to me in the UK -_-;), so I'll finally get to see what my cover art looks like on the real thing instead of just a computer screen. All going well after I give it a thorough reviewing, all the pre-publish work should be done by the end of the month :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Campfire (Tangled OST clip, 1:18-2:26)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 70: Support ~Part 1~

Eyes glanced furtively over their owner's shoulder, peeking out through the gap in the door, while inside the room various objects and items flew about as though of their own accord, leaving a spotless and tidy chamber in their wake.

Merlin was cheating at his chores, using magic, but _not_ to slack off.

He frowned a little to himself, checking how much was left to do. Just the floor and the dusting, and that meant he'd be able to get out of here in a few more minutes. Morgana had changed Gwen's routine, giving her extra time off. If he wanted to get down into town before the maid did, then cheating at his chores was the only way.

His expression darkened a little, reminded of the king's ward. Yes, she'd realised her mistake before it was too late, but that didn't change the fact he had a sinking feeling that something like this could happen again. He'd have to keep an eye on her, or at least on anything that might upset her in the same way again, and he still had to find somewhere to permanently stash the Mage Stone. Damn thing, reacting to him no doubt, kept resonating at random when he was close to it. Something that was proving to be extremely irritating given it kept waking him up during the night.

Merlin yawned, a flick of his hand calling the various cloths and cleaning tools over to him, their jobs now complete. It only took a few minutes to take them to the relevant storeroom, another handful to go to his room and put a few coins into his belt pouch, and then he was off to the market with a glance at the sun confirming he'd managed to get out of the castle before Gwen would be setting off.

Reaching the market, going round it briskly, he bought all of the main things he knew she usually bought each week. He wanted to cheer her up, give her something to smile about after all that had happened, but he also wanted to in some way thank her for what she'd said to him. If not for her, he'd have let the king die. He still felt guilty about hesitating, even now.

He eventually left the market, trying not to stumble under the weight and bulk of the items he carried. He'd probably bought far more than he'd needed to, but he didn't care as he carefully set most of it down in order to open the door of Gwen's house. He made three trips to get it all inside and set on the table, looking around and pausing in regret when he realised he'd half been expecting Tom to come and greet him. The blacksmith had usually been in the house at this time on Gwen's market day, to help her put everything away when she got back with it.

Today, and from now on, if it would be anyone it was going to have to be him.

He sat down to wait, knowing she'd come here first to check what she needed to get. And arrive she did about fifteen minutes later, pausing in surprise at the door and regarding him with gratitude even as she scolded him.

"Oh, Merlin, you shouldn't have."

He smiled, shrugging.

"But I wanted to... I wanted to thank you for what you said yesterday."

Having come over and begun checking what he'd bought, Gwen gave him a knowing look.

"You knew about Tauren planning to kill Uther at the cairn, didn't you?"

He averted his gaze, bowing his head a little in shame at his hesitation.

"I came across him while doing a late errand for Gaius, talking to his allies. One of them had managed to sneak into the castle, and heard that the king was planning to go to there with Morgana. I was angry at Uther for having your father killed, and didn't know whether to say anything or not. I was going to sit and do nothing, until you said what you did."

Gwen pulled another chair out from the table, sitting down on it to face him.

"Tauren's men, not the ones that were found dead near the guardsmen, but the ones further up the hill. That was you, wasn't it?" He hunched down at bit, and she shook her head with a smile. "You can tell me."

Merlin raised his eyes to look at her, a bit bashful even as he tweaked events a little.

"Well I'm not a total slouch with a sword. I got to the brow of the hill just after Morgana stabbed Tauren, and I just left. If I'd been spotted, it would have been obvious I'd known what was going to happen but hadn't said anything. Uther probably would have had my head for it."

She sighed.

"But you still you saved them, you gave them the chance they needed when otherwise they'd have been outnumbered... And you walked away with no one the wiser."

He grimaced a little at that, resigned.

"Believe me, you get used to it. The number of times I've stopped Arthur being stabbed in the back, and he's completely oblivious to it."

"You do far more than you let people think, don't you? Just how much do you do to protect people behind their backs? Never getting any thanks."

Merlin avoided the subject, filling his tone with false humour.

"Please, I don't really do that much. I just stick my nose where it doesn't belong, and tell Gaius when I see something suspicious. That's all."

Gwen folded her arms.

"But still, defeating Tauren's men."

Merlin raised his hands, forestalling any further praise.

"They were already injured by the guards. It wasn't really a fair fight, and the first didn't see me until I was right behind him. It's not really brave to stab a man in the back."

There was a tinge of guilt in his tone now, guilt for having killed. Gwen, realising she was making him uncomfortable, changed the subject.

"Well, anyway, thank you for going to the market for me. I appreciate it." She got up and went to where she kept her money hidden, getting several coins and forcing him to accept them. "And I don't want you using up your savings buying me food, just to say thanks for something I'd have helped you with anyway. That you went to the market for me is more than enough."

Merlin reluctantly pocketed the coins, knowing all too well how stubborn she could be, and also got to his feet.

"Do you need any help with anything else?"

She nodded, after some hesitation, glancing over her shoulder to the sleeping area of the house."

"Well there is one thing..."

~(-)~

"What time do you call this? You're _late_, Merlin."

"Sorry, Sire."

Merlin made no further comment, enduring the glare that Arthur was directing at him, and ignoring the boot that was also thrown in his direction. Yes, he was late, but putting up with Arthur's reprimands was a price he was willing to pay to have done what he had. Helping Gwen when she needed it, was worth it.

He set down the tray bearing Arthur's supper, the prince watching him with a small frown. Something was up, he knew it, and folding his arms across his chest he regarded his servant.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

Merlin looked a little surprised.

"What?"

"You're not _whining_. And you only do that when something is wrong."

The two of them stared at each other, Merlin acting non-committal even as he moved the plates from the tray and onto the table, something he only bothered to do when he felt he had to make up for something.

"I was late, I know I was late, so why should I whine about being told off for it?"

"Merlin..."

Arthur continued to stare, and Merlin sighed. It looked like he wasn't going to get by him this time.

"I was... I was helping Gwen move her father's bed out of her house, and took most of his clothes to the market and sold them to one of the vendors for her. She couldn't face doing it herself, alright. Morgana's also agreed to give her a bit more time to herself during the week, so Gwen is planning to start making more dresses for the court ladies than she's been able to do up until now. I mean, I know she doesn't need the money for the rent anymore, you gave her the house, but she still wants to feel like she's doing something useful."

Arthur flinched, ceasing his stare and seating himself at the table, going very quiet for several moments before moving to make a start on his food.

"Giving her the house doesn't really make up for what my father did, though."

"Gwen doesn't hate him for it." Merlin watched as Arthur was once again startled into silence, sighing again as he explained. "As she put it when I asked her, she pities him for his hate and the way it blinds him. Hating him in return, would solve nothing. Wanting him dead, would change nothing. Her father wouldn't want her to live with only that. He'd rather she continue with her life and live for her dreams, not squander it seeking revenge. Living only for revenge was exactly what Tauren was doing, and look where it got him."

Arthur looked at him, eyes searching, even as those words of wisdom sank in. It had been quite a while now since the servant's last seemingly inspired little speech, and as such this one had caught him off guard.

He sighed, eating a mouthful of his food and swallowing it before speaking.

"I want you to go to her and commission some new clothing for me. Several of my shirts are becoming worn, as are some of my breeches, and I wouldn't mind a new formal jacket as well. Find out how much it will be, and I'll see to it she gets the payment in advance."

Merlin nodded, hiding his small smile. He knew as well as the prince did that most of his clothing was still in excellent condition. Arthur was just making excuses to do Gwen a favour and give her some business for her seamstress side-work.

"I'll speak to her in the morning, Sire."

He left Arthur to his thoughts after that, moving to turn back the covers of the bed and lay out clothing ready for the morning. The prince remained quiet until he left with the now cleared tray, Merlin taking it to the kitchens in the knowledge that his own day wasn't done yet... He still needed to check with Gaius, and see if his mentor had found anywhere safe to hide the Mage Stone.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: There we go, part one done. I think it's cute when Arthur tries to be nice, without admitting he's trying to be nice :)**


	71. Support 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's part two! The proof copy of my book arrived this morning, and I've got my mum checking it over for errors. One grammar mistake she's found so far had us both in stitches with the way it made the sentence read XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Campfire (Tangled OST clip, 1:18-2:26)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 71: Support ~Part 2~

The door creaked slightly as it was opened, the young man who entered yawning as he did so. Merlin looked over to where Gaius sat at one of the tables, surrounded by stacks of books.

The physician looked up from his reading, noting his ward's arrival.

"Ah, Merlin. There you are."

The warlock headed over to him, pushing back another yawn.

"Did you find anything about where I can put that stone?"

Gaius nodded.

"Well there is one possible place fairly close to here. Remember the abandoned library?"

"Yeah, I remember." Merlin grimaced a little. "But Gaius, it's too far away. There's no way we can go off for two days, not right now. Everyone's still tense, and it would look really suspicious."

His mentor sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Well it's the only place that comes to mind that I would recommend. The other places within similar distance are either too risky to approach, or their exact locations are unknown. And it's not just the travel time to consider, you'd need to invoke the inherent magics of any of those places, to seal the Mage Stone away. Otherwise anyone could just stumble across it and pick it up."

Merlin started to pace, getting a bit frustrated.

"But I can't leave the city right now, not for as long as it would take to go to the library and back. I've had too many absences, been late for work too many times the past few weeks. Today I had an excuse, I was helping Gwen this afternoon, but Arthur's going to start asking questions if I ask for time off so soon. Even if it's you asking to borrow me. It wasn't that long ago that you sent me out for herbs, and even an idiot like Arthur is going to figure out you wouldn't need anything I can gather for you, this soon."

Gaius looked at the array of books in front of him, resigned.

"In that case your only option then would be to create a place of your own."

Merlin ceased his pacing, turning to stare at him.

"Create my own? Is that even possible?"

The physician got his his feet.

"Theoretically, yes. But it would require a place with a convergence of at least two ley lines, and an inordinate amount of preparation. Merlin, I don't think this is an idea you can pursue. It would be a lot of work, even if you knew of somewhere close by where you could put it."

Merlin folded his arms across his chest, looking a little smug with himself.

"But I _do_ know a place. Ever since I learnt how to sense the web of the Old Magic, I've been able to reach out and sense all the nearby ley lines as well. There's a place less than an hour's walk from the city, where three ley lines meet. Two of them are only small, but then the stone is small too. I don't need a big place to hide it."

Gaius began to look concerned at how lightly his ward was taking this.

"Merlin, it could take days, even _weeks_."

The young warlock sighed, shoulders slumping.

"Look, at least let me try. If I fail, then we'll have waited long enough for things to calm down, and we can go off on a 'herb hunting' trip and take the stone to the library. But to be honest, I think I'd prefer it this way. The stone was lost for ages, and I think it should _become _lost again. Its power is too easy to abuse, even by a weak sorcerer. If I make my own place to hide it, then I'll be the only person who knows where it is. And when the time comes that I'm gone, it'll never be found again."

Gaius went quiet, speaking after a long moment.

"Fine. I'll see about gathering some of the tools and materials you'll need."

"Then I'll go look up the spell I need in my book."

He headed for his room, only for Gaius' next words to stop him.

"That book can't help you, Merlin. This is _very_ advanced magic you will be attempting, and of the oldest kind. I know from historical texts the basic things you will need, but for the rest you're just going to have to work it out yourself with some research."

Merlin turned to look back at him.

"You're joking, right?"

Gaius slowly shook his head.

"Are you sure you still want to try?"

Merlin's expression became one both serious and stubborn.

"Yeah... I've got some thinking to do. Leave any of those books that might help me, in my room. I'll look at them tomorrow after I do my chores."

Seeing his mentor nod in agreement to that, Merlin altered his direction and headed for the pot of something hanging near the hearth. If this was going to take research, then it really could wait until tomorrow. But now, right now supper was a much more appealing idea.

~(-)~

Seated at the small table, fighting the urge to beat his head off the aforementioned piece of furniture, Merlin added another tiny scrap of information to his list of possibly useful things. This was his fourth day, sat in here all afternoon, having once again cheated with his chores in order to buy time for this. He'd lost count of the number of books he'd read, and lost count of the number of different theories he'd looked at. Gaius had not been kidding when he'd said this would be a lot of work.

Merlin let out a long-suffering sigh, finishing the last of the archaic letters he was writing in. It was an obscure alphabet used in many of the older and less legal examples from Gaius' book collection, and writing in the same was easiest. Not only did it avoid the annoyance of translating it, but it meant that other than the physician, and possibly Geoffrey of Monmouth, no one else in the city could read his notes. A wise precaution, if he happened to want to keep his head.

The young warlock found another reference to a rune, one he'd seen mentioned several times already in other books, and pulled out a small tally sheet from beneath one of the tomes on the table. He hadn't drawn the runes on them, he wasn't stupid enough to risk it, but he did put their names down and add marks for how often each one came up. So far it looked like he was going to need three runes specifically, and a varying selection of at least four others... all depending on what stones and crystals he decided to use for the ritual. And then he was finding that some runes would only work with certain numbers of ley lines, at least for what he wanted to do, and the whole thing was gradually becoming a mind-churning, tangled mess that he was going to have to make some kind of sense out of.

That was it, his head thumped down onto the table's surface and he closed his eyes. If he was going to continue squinting at these books for the remainder of the afternoon, then at the least he could rest his eyes for a moment.

He was still in that position when he heard the door of the main chamber open, and he sat up again while pushing his tally back beneath one of the books. Like he knew, he, Gaius, and possible Geoffrey were the only ones in the castle who could read these things, and the master of the Hall of Records wasn't like to be coming up here. Other than his out-of-place tally, there was nothing he needed to hide. He continued his reading, just turning a pace when his door opened and a familiar woman peered in.

Gwen frowned a little, seeming a bit exasperated, and she came in with a sigh.

"What are you doing in here? I've been looking all over the place for you."

Merlin shrugged, acting as casual as he could.

"I've finished all but my evening chores, so I'm doing some research for Gaius. It's not all that interesting."

She regarded him, curious, and came over for a closer look. One glance at the baffling script on the pages, and at the sheets of parchment covered with more of the same clearly written by him, he regarded them with surprise.

"You can read these?"

A bit put out by the obvious implication of that question, Merlin shook his head.

"I swear, everyone in this castle except Gaius assumes I'm an idiot. Would I be sat here going through them if I couldn't?"

Gwen took a step back, a bit embarrassed at offending him.

"Sorry, it just I..."

"Never expected me to be reading ancient books and researching things for Gaius." He smiled, leaning his elbow on the table. "Who do you think helps him with his research when something weird starts happening around here, or something magical attacks? I may be Arthur's manservant, but that doesn't mean I'm not also Gaius' ward. My education hasn't really been something I had a choice about. My guardian can be very insistent."

Gwen smiled at his bemused tone and expression.

"So what are you researching for him?"

Merlin glanced at his notes, notes about runes and crystals and magical theory.

"Ah, just some obscure remedies. He's got a few he currently uses, that he thinks he might be able to improve by comparing them to old ones that do the same. I'm just noting down the ingredients and methods of making them for him. Like I said, it's not that interesting. In fact, it's _really_ boring."

She chuckled at that, handing over a slip of paper she held.

"Well then, I'd best leave you to it. This is how much the clothing for Arthur will cost. I'll use his name to order the cloth from the merchant, and pay for it when it's ready. It'll be a few days at least, so there's no rush. Some of it will have to come from Ulwin, so it will be the end of the week before I can start on them."

Merlin accepted it, nodding.

"I'll let him know."

Awkward silence fell, and after a moment she headed for the door.

"I'll see you around, Merlin."

He watched her go, breathing a sigh of relief once she was gone. He then went back to his research, muttering under his breath as he read the passage he'd been working on when she came in.

"'The priest stood upon the focus of the runes, the heart of the ley descending beneath him and closing. Here upon he declared the isle a sanctuary, and that the altar be built upon his work. That only those who touch life and death may place items of worth within the ley, and only they would be able to take them'... So, I need to turn the place where the ley lines touch, into a pocket?"

Frowning in concentration, he added another line to his notes. With any luck, another couple of days and he'd be able to attempt it. Or at least, so he hoped, otherwise the Mage Stone was going to drive him out of his mind with its random resonating waking him in the middle of the night.

The thought was enough to make him plant his forehead on the table again, remaining their until with a groan he lifted his head up and went back to reading. This was going to be another _long_ afternoon.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, I added a hint about a location near the end there. I just felt like slipping it in hehehehe. Happy reading :)**


	72. Support 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, pre-publish ****check-list****: Cover art flaw fixed? Yep... Website rebuilt? From ****scratch****, looks great, pity can't put it live yet... Proof copy fully read and edits made? In progress. Need to bug mother to hurry up and finish checking it.**

**Yeah, I'm on track for a September release of my book. When in September that will be though, remains to be seen. My website has seen a major overhaul. Due to the masses of spam I've had in the past through the guest book, I've removed that from the site and now just have a contact form. I may integrate a ****guest book**** back into it at some time in the future, though. I may also add a blog section, but I need to look into the html coding involved in automating the updates of that to make it easier for myself if I do.**

**Well anyway, on with the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hear Our Prayer (Yuki Kajiura)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 72: Support ~Part 3~

"Pay attention, Merlin. The last thing you need is is to cut your own head off."

Merlin winced, correcting his hold on his sword and adjusting his stance. Six days of disturbed sleep, and hours on end of researching, had left him tired and not exactly as alert as he needed to be for this practice session. He was just lucky Leon was so good with a blade, because otherwise he'd probably have hurt himself already.

"Sorry."

He made the next swing of the drill, only for his sword to whistle through empty air when Leon took a step back and regarded him.

The knight sheathed his sword, frowning.

"I think it's best you call it a day at that. You're clearly not focused on this, and if you're not then it's pointless. Is something bothering you?"

Merlin sighed, sheathing his own blade and grimacing. At least he had several believable excuses to pick from. He'd learnt a while ago that things he said to Leon during these mornings, stayed with Leon. The knight never spoke to anyone about things the servant confided in him, not even Arthur. It supposedly was some unspoken Knight's Code thing or something, or at least that's what he suspected. Or it could just be Leon being nice, which given he was one of the most decent nobles he knew, Merlin had no trouble believing.

"I'm just worn out from running around after both Arthur and Gaius. Gaius makes sure I earn my keep, seeing as he's given me his spare room, and the prince tends to mound me with extra chores without warning me."

Leon moved to the nearby castle wall, turning and leaning against it with a rattle of chainmail.

"I'm surprised the prince doesn't give you more time to yourself. Compare your duties to those of say, the Lady Morgana's maid, or even the king's servants, and you do considerably more. Especially if you include your work for the Court Physician, in addition to accompanying Prince Arthur on some patrols."

Merlin shrugged, unbuckling his sword and tugging his basic chainmail up over his head to get its weight off his shoulders.

"I make time, when I get the chance. But the studies of ancient languages, and herbs, tend to eat into a lot of that. I got tied down an entire afternoon once, when Gaius decided to give me an extended lesson on the basics of human anatomy."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he hopes you'll succeed him as Court Physician someday."

Leon watched as the servant turned an interesting shade of red, before Merlin started to splutter and shake his head.

"Oh no, no. No way. I may know some of the basics of medicine, and a fair bit of herb lore, but that does not mean I want to be a physician. Seriously, it's not something I think I have a talent for."

The knight smiled a little, amused.

"And so where _do_ you think your talents lie?"

Merlin went very quiet, staring at him, before eventually he sighed.

"I don't know. I guess I haven't figured that out yet."

Leon's smile widened slightly.

"Well when you do, I expect our prince and everyone else will be surprised."

Merlin had to fight not to laugh at that massive understatement. Yeah, it was going to surprise a _lot_ of people.

"Maybe. Thanks for practicing with me again, Sir Leon."

It's fine, I came down to practice anyway, and so might as well take advantage of an available sparring partner.

The knight walked back into the castle, the warlock watching him go. It might have been lost on him at first, but he suspected now that Leon's convenient change of routine wasn't really so coincidental. He'd believed at first that Leon always came down here to practice on this particular day each week, but some discrete snooping since then had revealed he'd used to come the day before. This had the marks of Arthur written all over it, but if the two of them wanted to keep it quiet and not admit it, he would play along.

Merlin sighed, going back into the castle himself and dumping his gear in his rooms. He had just enough time to freshen up and change into clean clothing before racing off to get Arthur his breakfast, and as soon as the prince was gone he'd cheat at his chores again. But today... Today would hopefully be the last time for a while. With any luck, after tonight he'd finally get some decent sleep again.

He glanced over to his now cleared table, no longer was it covered with books. There was just one small pile of notes tied into a scroll to one side, and on the floor was the bag he'd be using tonight to carry everything.

Merlin came out of his room, ignoring Gaius' concerned frown while eating his breakfast, and hurrying out as soon as he was done. Tonight, he'd either be rid of the Mage Stone or he wouldn't, and no amount of Gaius worrying about him overreaching himself was going to stop him from trying.

The day progressed just like any other ordinary day, except for one point where he stopped in an alcove to watch Gwen pass by. She still had sadness in her eyes for the loss of her father, but there was a stern resolve there too. She was going to keep moving forward with her life, she wasn't going to give in to grief and pain.

Seeing her strengthened his own resolve, even as his nerves grew over the course of the day. By the time he'd taken Arthur's supper tray back to the kitchens, he was fit to tremble from them. But he didn't allow himself to, he hadn't spent the past six days working on all this for nothing.

When he arrived back at Gaius' chambers, the physician was already packing the stones and simple tools his ward was going to need. That was the one main surprise from the research, that such a powerful undertaking would require so little, but then it only highlighted how much of it would depend on the sorcerer attempting it.

Heading into his room and coming out with the scroll of notes and the Mage Stone, Merlin put them into the bag and shouldered it.

Gaius watched him, his concern for his ward even more evident than it had been earlier.

"Merlin, are you really sure you want to try this? You'll be manipulating a part of the magic of the land itself, and I don't think I need tell you the risks. With all the books you've read this past week, you know."

Merlin sighed.

"I know, a lot of those who tried it ended up with their magic crippled for the rest of their life. But I'm not a normal warlock, Gaius, my magic is so natural to me that it's like I'm part of the land anyway. That has to count for something."

The two of them regarded each other in silence, before the physician stepped forward and held him close in worry.

"Just be careful, and make sure you come back in once piece. I'll be waiting until you do."

His ward stepped back from him and smiled, saying nothing as he headed for the door with a wave of his hand. Outside it he let his calm façade crumble, biting his lip at the edge of fear he felt inside. but then Gwen's resolved expression came back to mind, and he set off down the tower without any further hesitation.

Getting out of the city was easy, as always. It was dark, but not quite late enough for the guards to be on high alert yet. Getting back in would be more of a challenge, but he'd deal with that when he got that far.

Once clear of the city, Merlin looked back at it. It was strange to think how much Camelot felt like home now. He really couldn't imagine himself living anywhere else. Yes it had its flaws and shadows, it's dark secrets and hidden regrets, but there was so much light as well. It _wasn't _hard to imagine himself living here in the future, with Arthur as king and magic accepted again. It was a dream worth taking risks for.

He closed his eyes, settling his mind into silence so he could sense the ley lines, setting off once he'd confirmed the direction of the small convergence he was going to use. It was on one of the big ley lines that met up at the Lake of Avalon, and while that one felt like a river, the two that merged with it were little more than streams. But hopefully that would be enough, for like he'd said to Gaius, the Mage Stone wasn't all that big. He didn't need a big place to hide it.

Merlin arrived at the convergence just over an hour after leaving the city, immediately clearing the leaves from the ground above it with a flick of magic. He then set down his back, pulling out a plain wooden rod and starting to draw a series of concentric circles into that bare earth by the light of a little glowing ball he'd conjured. Then, after consulting his notes, he started to draw runes into each band those circles formed, leaving the middle empty but for a little star-shaped mark to indicate the centre.

His nerves were returning as he pulled three small pouches out of his bag. The first contained small shards of agate, which he set one-by-one on the outermost runes to ensure the balance of the ritual and help it to focus. The other two contained chips of clear quartz and small pebbles of copper, which he placed alternately on the runes of the next circle in, to assist in amplifying and channelling the energy of the spell. Lastly, in a pouch around his neck, he hung a small piece of amber he wasn't about to ask how much Gaius had paid for. It was flawless, perfectly clear without any intrusion of leaf or insect, and he'd given it to him for its protective qualities when used for magic. He'd given it to help him stay safe.

Biting his lip anxiously, the spell-circle complete, Merlin carefully moved to the centre of it and stood over the star-shaped mark there. This was the moment of truth, when he'd find out if his research had paid off, or if the lack of any real magic books on this topic would mean he'd failed to find some key part needed for this. All he could do now was take a deep breath and try.

Merlin closed his eyes, holding his arms out to the sides, forcing himself to keep his words clear and steady. This wasn't so much a regular spell, it was more of a chant. Two phrases to repeat over and over, while calling to the magic and hoping it would work.

"_Cume brimlada drylic, ablinde me gefriodhsum ait. Me hrine aleon thu me aergestreon, me hrine amhain afeorse se. Cume brimlada drylic, ablinde me gefriodhsum ait..._"

The runes of his circle started to smoke, as he gritted his teeth and pushed down on the convergence of the ley lines beneath his feet, still chanting the spell over and over. The ley themselves seem to stretch, resisting the pull, fighting him and protesting. In his mind, Merlin could feel his grip slipping from them frighteningly quickly. Didn't the magic understand how important this was? Didn't it understand that he wouldn't be asking this if he didn't believe it was what was best for everyone? He continued to grit his teeth, the blackening of the runes progressing further and further in towards the centre of the circle, until he caught the faint smell of hot leather from his boots and his chant broke off into a shouted plea.

"_Lystan!_"

He jolted, feeling the oddest thing. It was like a voiceless scolding and a sigh, as if the magic of the land were saying 'Why didn't you just say that in the first place?'

The runes cease to smoulder, instead glittering silver the sight of his now open eyes, and with a shiver up his spine he felt the ley lines move and settle as the runes then went dark. He looked down at his feet, sensing what he couldn't see, and with great caution against hoping too soon he went and got the Mage Stone from his bag and returned to the centre of the circle with it.

The stone glowed in his grasp, almost like a rebuke against being cast out of reach from the world, before he dropped it over the star mark and it vanished into thin air. He could still sense it, sense the tiny space within the power of the ley where it now resided. Here in a place where the Old Magic would let no one but him take it back.

The tension suddenly flowed out of him, Merlin almost collapsing in relief as he quickly gathering up the stones he'd used and packed them back into his bag. He then used his magic to erase his spell circle and re-cover the area with dead leaves, trudging away through the forest unaware of just how exhausted he was. He didn't yet realise it, but was was only his magic and his resolve keeping him on his feet.

It was after hearing a faint thud outside his chamber door that Gaius found him, slumped fast asleep where he'd dropped just inches from the threshold. The physician quickly bringing him inside and settling him for the night. After all his efforts, Merlin deserved to rest.

~(-)~

The following morning it was a considerable headache that woke Merlin up, followed immediately by a degree of confusion. He was in Gaius' bed, and even before he could say anything the physician handed him a small cup with some wierd smelling liquid in it. He gulped it down with a grimace, knowing it was for the headache probably written all over his face, and his mentor swiftly replaced the small cup with a larger mug filled with soup.

"You've still a little while before you need to go to work. How did it go last night? You didn't have the stone with you when you when I found you on the stairs, so I'm guessing you must have done something."

Merlin took a sip from the mug, responding with a small smile.

"I did it, I put it where no one but me can get it ever again. I think I annoyed the magic though, the magic of the land."

Gaius tilted his head, curious.

"And what makes you say that?"

Merlin looked a little sheepish.

"It resisted me until I said 'please'."

Gaius stared at him for several seconds, before immediately starting to chuckle.

"Only you, Merlin. Only you... Hurry up and drink that soup, and I'll make you something to help you stay awake today."

He moved away from the bed, Merlin watching him as he started to mix another no doubt horrid-tasting potion. But still, he had to smile feeling both happy and sad. Having Gaius, having him as a father-figure in his life, he felt lucky. But at the same time it also helped him understand how Gwen must feel right now. If it ever came that he lost Gaius, would he be as strong as Gwen had been? Would he ever be able to face it like she had? He wasn't sure, but he didn't dwell on it. After all, it wasn't something he was likely to have to deal with any time soon.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Foreshadowing! (Evil grin) Apologies for the slow updates this week, as you can guess from my little blogs in my author notes, I've been spending a lot of my writing time working on things for the launch of my book. Things should return to normal over the next few days, seeing as I've got most of that work done now :)**

**And here's the translation of the spell Merlin used. I doubt you need me to tell you what "lystan" means.**

**"Come paths of magic, become my safe place. My touch gift you my ancient treasure, my touch only take it. Come paths of magic, become my safe place."**


	73. Le Morte D'Arthur 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here it is, an ep I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting for. I think I'm going to have a lot of fun doing this one :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 73: Le Morte D'Arthur ~Part 1~

The moment of terror upon seeing it, the immediate desire to run. A sense of magic, cold and without emotion, embodied within a creature resembling a massive spotted wildcat with the scaled head and neck of a snake. The hunting party had turned and fled from it, he'd fallen only to be hauled back to his feet by Sir Bedevere and Arthur. But then, once they'd escaped from it, they realised that Bedevere was missing just before agonised scream of death had reached their ears.

Merlin remained uneasy, stood as he was behind Arthur in the council chambers at Camelot. The hunting party had returned with their grim news, and the description of the creature had caused Gaius to become deeply concerned as he addressed the king.

"The creature Arthur describes carries all the characteristics of the Questing Beast."

In the flickering glow of the torchlight, Arthur frowned at him.

"Surely that's a myth."

Gaius remained unmoving, completely serious in his statement.

"The old books state that the appearance of the Questing Beast, is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval."

The king looked at him, a hint of warning in his tone.

"Gaius... That is an old wives' tale."

The physician went quiet, Arthur filling the following silence.

"Look, whatever it is, it's spreading panic. The people fear it will enter the city."

"Then we must kill it." Uther turned to his son, ignoring his physician. "Arthur, gather your men. You ride at dawn."

The prince nodded, Merlin directing a worried glance at his mentor before following the prince out. Only Gaius remained in the room with the king and a pair of silent guards, the old man waiting until all else had left before he addressed Uther.

"I beg you, Sire, do not dismiss this. The beast is an omen; I have seen it come before... The night your wife, Ygraine, passed away."

The king went rigid, his tone icy.

"I told you never to speak of that night again. I have _conquered_ the Old Religion, its warnings mean nothing to me now. Arthur will destroy the beast, and we will no longer suffer at its hand."

In a swirl of his cloak he strode out of the room, Gaius bowing his head and departing also. By the time he'd returned to his chambers, Merlin was already there and checking the condition of Arthur's sword and gear ready for the morning.

The old man sighed when he saw him, knowing that whatever concerns Merlin may already have about the beast, he knew not the full threat of it. Something that had to be corrected.

"This is no ordinary beast, Merlin. Uther may not respect the Old Religion, but it _is_ very real. To face a beast such as this, you must understand where it came from."

Merlin paused in his oiling of the sword, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

Gaius' expression was now concerned, concerned and warning.

"At the heart of the Old Religion lies the power of life and death itself. The Questing Beast carries that power... One bite, you die, and there is no cure."

The two of them stared at one another, and all of a sudden Merlin wasn't feeling as confident in his or Arthur's skills anymore. Remembering the cold and uncaring magic he'd sensed from the beast when he'd seen it.

"I'll be careful, and I'll keep Arthur safe."

~(-)~

That promise remained in his mind the following morning, when he was making the final preparations to ride out with Arthur and a group of the Knights. The horses were ready, the men assembled before their prince, and Arthur walked along their line solemn and commanding.

"You've seen the foe we face. It's a creature of nightmare, but you are the best knights in the realm. We can, and we will, kill it before it harms another citizen of our kingdom." He drew his sword in salute. "For the love of Camelot!"

"For the love of Camelot!"

The knight's echoed his cry to battle, but their call was joined by another filled with terror. Morgana racing out of the castle and heading for the prince, wild and frantic with fear for him.

"Arthur!"

He turned and faced her, confused.

"Morgana, what are you doing?"

She reached him, clinging to the front of his armour as if afraid to let go.

"You cannot face this! Please, don't go!"

He took hold of her by her wrists, unaware of the suddenly deeply worried expression on his manservant's face.

"Morgana, return to your rooms."

Merlin came to his side, taking hold of her gently and pulling her away from him.

"She's probably had another bad dream, Sire. She should be taken to see Gaius."

Morgana looked back and forth between the two of the, starting to struggle as a pair of guards came down the steps at Arthur's gestured command.

"No, _no! You can't go! Arthur!_"

It seemed an eternity before they'd taken her far enough away that she could no longer be heard, more than a few of the observing knights seeming uneasy at what they had witnessed. But that quickly faded as Arthur made the order to ride out, leaving only Merlin with a sense of ice inside him... Morgana's dreams were prophetic, and she had seemed convinced that Arthur was going to get hurt.

He remained eerily quiet during the ride to where the Questing Beast had last been seen, following Arthur without a word while carrying his burden of unlit torches. That was his official reason for being here, to carry all that might be needed which was not a weapon wielded by one of the knights. He just wished right now he could have brought his own sword with him, but protocol would never allow it. If he found himself in a situation where he couldn't use magic without exposing he was a sorcerer, then he was quite literally defenceless.

Merlin felt his worries deepen when they found the first of the beast's tracks, only for them to be emphasised further by the audible growling and thudding through the trees up ahead. The knights advanced at Arthur's command, the trail of paw-prints and broken trees leading them to the entrance of a cave, once from which the growling could still be heard.

"Merlin, the torches."

Hearing Arthur's command, Merlin quickly unslung his bundle and planted the end of the first torch into the ground. A quick strike of flint and steel, and the oil-soaked cloth that wrapped the end of it caught light, Merlin using it to light the remainder of them and passing them out to the knights. That first torch up and followed Arthur closely, even here as a non-combatant, the only one not wearing armour and the one most likely to be killed if attack, he followed. Whether or not Arthur appreciated the implied confidence in his ability to protect him, or was even aware of it, the warlock honestly didn't know.

Inside the entrance the cave forked in several directions, a gesture from the prince sending a pair of men down each possible passage while he and his servant progressed down the last one alone. Following it, Merlin could feel the hairs on his neck standing on end, could feel the chill of that emotionless magic coming closer.

"Arthur, I think we should wait for some of the other to check their areas and catch up with us."

The prince silenced him with a sharp gesture.

"Quiet."

Merlin did go quiet, in time for them both to hear the crunch as their boots reached something other than stones on the floor, the pair of them looking down to see the cavern they'd just entered was littered with a carpet of human bones. They had barely the time to register their presence, before a hiss to their left heralded the Questing Beast emerging from the shadows.

Arthur shoved Merlin towards the exit, lashing out with his sword to drive the creature back, the warlock scrambling away in the assumption the prince would be following him. But then he heard a yell, turned to see Arthur struck and sent flying across the cavern, and the Questing Beast advancing on him.

"No! Hey! Hey, you! Over here!" His shouting, and his madly waving torch, caused the beast to turn just as it had crouched over the prince, its hiss almost deafening as it then charged towards him. Merlin wasted no time, spotting Arthur's dropped sword and lifting it into the air with his mind. "_Fleoge! Bregdan anwiele gefeluc!_"

The sword blazed with a blue aura, the same as had been used to slay the griffin, and the sword flung itself into the side of the beasts neck sending it shrieking and tumbling to the floor.

The creature dead, Merlin rushed past it to Arthur's side, kneeling beside him and shaking him frantically in denial. "Arthur! It didn't bite you, it didn't!." He pulled his hand away from the prince's left shoulder, seeing it coated with blood before he yelled out in desperation. "Somebody help me! Knights of Camelot! Anybody!"

Torchlight was already flickering from the passage to the exit, the knights having heard the beast's screams, and they entered the cavern to find a beast lying dead and a servant knelt over the body of an injured prince.

~(-)~

The arrival back in Camelot was frantic, Merlin leading the knights who carried Arthur to Gaius' chambers and bursting through the door. He unceremoniously pushed everything from one of the tables, clearing space for the stretcher to be put down even as Gaius rushed to his side.

"What happened?" He saw the bandaged wound, and interpreted Merlin's expression. "He's been bitten."

Merlin looked guilt stricken and desperate.

"I tried to save him."

Gaius looked to the two knights present, sending them out.

"You must tell the king."

Seeing them go, Merlin leaned over the price.

"There must be something we can do."

"I wish there was."

Merlin, refusing to accept the defeat in his mentor's voice, headed for his room.

"I'll find a cure. Trust me."

He came back out with his spellbook, openly setting down on a nearby table while Gaius stared at him.

"Are you insane, the king could be here at any moment."

Merlin was in no mood to argue.

"He can't die! It is my _destiny_ to protect him. We haven't done all the things we're meant to do."

Gaius was solemn, understanding that sentiment.

"That is the lament of all men."

"Gaius, he's my friend..."

The old man regarded his ward, nodding once.

"Then save him."

Merlin closed his eyes, bending his will upon his book and urging it to show him a spell that might help, pointing at the prince and uttering it the moment the pages stopped.

"_Gestathole!_" Nothing happened, and he urged the book to another page. "_Thurhhaele!_" Both of them waited, for a sign they had worked, Merlin coming to Arthur's side. "Maybe the spells need time to take effect."

Grimly, Gaius sighed.

"The bite of the Questing Beast is a death sentence. No magic can overturn it."

"Where is he? _Where is my son?_" The king burst into the room, rushing to his son's side while Merlin discretely backed up to where his book was and closed it. He then looked to his physician. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

Gaius tried to calm him.

"I'm already trying, Sire."

"Gaius will cure him, I'm sure of it."

"I will do everything in my power."

The king looked between the two of them, before turning his attention back to his son and picking him up in his arms.

"I'll bear him to his chambers."

Merlin found himself staring, because Uther was actually _crying_. They were the tears of man desperate and in denial, a man blaming himself for sending his son into harm's way. He glanced at Gaius when the king began to leave the room with his son, the two of them following him in his descent to the ground floor and across the courtyard in the most direct route possible to the nobles' wing. But Uther was not as strong as he'd used to be, collapsing to his knee beneath the weight of his son, and armour, and grief.

Four knights rushed to his side, some of those who had been in the hunting party. They lifted the prince from his father's grasp, carrying him into the castle, while from a window above a wide-eyed Morgana stared down at the sight in horror.

Merlin watched as Gaius and Uther followed, the determination not to give up once again rising in him. If there was anyone who could help in this situation, it was the Great Dragon.

He turned, heading into the castle and taking advantage of the chaos of Arthur's condition was generating to enter the lower levels unnoticed. The dragon was already waiting for him, like he knew the warlock would soon arrive, and given the way he was sure his magic was jolting all manner of whatever special sensed the beast might have, Merlin wasn't surprised.

Instead he simply faced him by the light of the torch he carried, bleak.

"I've failed Arthur, failed in my destiny."

The dragon tilted his head, regarding him thoughtfully.

"And yet you would not be here if that were true."

"He was bitten by the Questing Beast! He's going to die."

"Does he still breathe?"

Merlin paused, hesitant.

"Only just."

"Then there is still time to heal him."

Merlin bit his lip, his failure written in his expression.

"I've tried. I cannot save him."

The dragon's next words brought him hope.

"And that is because you do not know _how_ to save him."

Merlin fixed his gaze on him.

"But you can tell me how?"

The dragon nodded with a small smile.

"Perhaps, but it will not be easy."

"I would do anything."

At the warlock's earnest reply, the dragon raised his brows.

"Anything?"

"Please, just tell me what I have to do!"

Merlin's half-shouted words echoed, the dragon's reply arising to follow them.

"Very well... The Questing Beast is a creature conjured by the Old Religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save the prince."

Merlin frowned.

"But Uther destroyed the Old Religion."

The dragon snorted angrily in disdain.

"The Old Religion is the magic of the earth itself. It is the essence which binds all things together. It will last long beyond the time of men."

"But how can that help me save Arthur?"

The dragon leaned closer.

"You must find those who serve it. Those who hold dominion over Life and Death. You must go to the place men called the Isle of the Blessed, where the power of the ancients can still be felt. Beyond the White Mountains, and through the Valley of the Ancient King, there you will find a lake. It is there that you will discover Arthur's salvation."

Merlin nodded in understanding, starting to smile in relief and gratitude.

"Thank you."

He turned to leave, pausing when the dragon spoke again.

"And Merlin, the young Pendragon must live... no matter what the cost."

His smile fading a little in puzzlement, Merlin nodded one more time before disappearing into the passage back up to the castle... Unaware of just what it was the dragon had meant.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Whew, 15 minutes before I have to leave for work. Speedwriting rules! Hope you guys enjoyed this. (Shoots off to get ready for work)**


	74. Le Morte D'Arthur 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's part two... Merlin is not going to be a happy bunny...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hear Our Prayer (Yuki Kajiura)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 74: Le Morte D'Arthur ~Part 2~

The door of the physician's chambers clattered open, Gaius glancing at it long enough to see Merlin enter. He then returned his attention to the potion he had just finished mixing.

"Merlin, I need you to take this to Arthur. It's to ease his passing."

The young warlock barely looked at him, instead busying himself with gathering together a small bag of travel supplies.

"No, we have to save him."

Gaius pausing in his work, frowning.

"You've already tried."

Merlin finished wrapping a chunk of bread, now moving towards where he'd left his water canteen at some point.

"The beast comes from the Old Religion, the cure must come from there as well."

"There are not many left with such an art."

His ward returned to the table, placing the container beside the wrapped bread.

"You said yourself that the Old Religion is still alive. There's an island beyond the White Mountains-"

"_No._"

Merlin blinked at the sudden and vehement interruption, his unsaid words drifting from his lips as his mentor strode over to him.

"...The Isle of the Blessed. You know it?"

Gaius went quiet, bowing his head in admittance.

"It was said to be the centre of the Old Religion; the focus of its power."

Merlin felt a sense of anger rising, anger at not being trusted enough to be told. If Gaius had known about the island, then surely he'd known help could be sought there. He'd been ready to stand back and watch Arthur die rather than mention it.

"Why did you keep this from me?"

Gaius regarded him solemnly.

"Because it was too dangerous, Merlin."

"It's our _only_ chance!" He picked up the bread and canteen, storming towards his room to get a bag to put them in. "I have to find it."

His mentor's voice now verged on a shout.

"And what will you ask?"

"For Arthur to be saved."

Gaius watched him, rising fear for his ward evident in his manner.

"The Questing Beast has chosen Arthur. That means the Old Religion has decided his fate."

"Then I'll convince them to change their minds."

Merlin's growled words pushed Gaius over the edge, and this time he did shout.

"_It's not that simple!_" Merlin flinched, staring at him in hurt, and Gaius sighed. "The High Priest has the power to Mirror Life and Death, but there will be a price to pay. They will demand a life in return... Merlin, please. I beg of you."

Merlin simply stared back, his mind made up.

"I'm sorry, Gaius... Whatever the price is, I will pay it gladly."

He grabbed his bag and left the room, Gaius watching him go. He was just an old man, a withered old sorcerer whose magic couldn't begin to compare to his ward's. He was powerless to stop him from going, short of committing a steep betrayal of Merlin's trust and asking the king to bar the young man from leaving... Something Uther would not do if Merlin stated he was going to try and find a cure for Arthur.

Instead he stood there, feeling helpless, until he came to a decision of his own. He quickly found a pair of items from among his possessions, hurrying down to the stables to find Merlin just finishing saddling his horse.

The old man handed over the first, an old map clearly showing the Isle. If he could not stop Merlin from going, he could at least support him in his decision.

"Here, you'll need a map... And I'm going to give you this."

He passed over a smaller item, a tiny bundle of cloth wrapped around something, and Merlin accepted it.

"What is it?"

Gaius smiled sadly as the warlock unwrapped what was within.

"My mother gave it to me. It's a rabbit's foot."

Merlin looked down at it, the foot on its cord still in perfect condition despite the number of years it must have been. He then regarded his mentor.

"To keep you safe."

Gaius sighed, becoming a little flustered.

"Well it was said to protect you from evil spirits. It's rubbish, I don't believe in superstition." He reached towards it. "I don't know why I gave it to y-."

"No." Merlin pulled it closer to him and out of Gaius' reach, smiling at him for the thought behind the gesture. "I want it. Thank you." He pocketed it, then grabbing the front of his horse's saddle and pulling himself up. "You've got to keep Arthur alive until I get back. I'll ride as fast as Bitan lets me."

He kicked the horse into a trot, guiding the gelding towards the gate that bypassed the town, Gaius watching him go.

As soon as Merlin was out of sight, he returned inside the castle and went to Arthur's chambers, standing at the door listening as Arthur moaned in nightmares and delirium, and Uther gently hushed him with soft words and a touch of his hand to his son's brow. So many people dearly wished for the prince to recover, was it really so surprising the lengths that Merlin was willing to go to see that happen?

The physician entered the room, approaching the king and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You should go rest, Sire. I will keep watch over him."

Uther turned and looked up at him, nodding, clearly having been fighting tears.

"Thank you, Gaius. Let me know if his condition changes."

"Yes, Sire."

The king left the room, Gaius watching him go, before he placed himself in the chair beside the bed and settled down to wait. If Merlin rode as hard as he expected, despite the distance to the Isle, he would be back sometime after noon tomorrow.

It was some time later that Gwen entered the room, finding a sleeping prince and a sleeping physician. Gaius had dozed off in his chair, the stresses of the past day clearly having exhausted him. She knocked to wake him, speaking as he jolted to awareness.

"Gaius, you should get some rest."

The physician looked to Arthur.

"He must not be left alone."

The maid urged him up out of his chair and towards the door.

"I will nurse him." Knowing nothing he said would deter her, Gaius nodded and left, Gwen then lifting the cloth from Arthur's brow to dampen it again. She then sat on the edge of the bed, using it to gently wipe the fevered sweat from his face. "You're not going to die, Arthur. I'm telling you, because I know that one day you will be king." She paused, a flicker of pain in her eyes. "A greater king than your father could ever be. It's what keeps me going." She lowered her hand, her voice and expression urging him. "You are going to live to be the man I've seen inside you, Arthur. I can see a Camelot that is fair and just. I can see a king that the people will love, and be _proud_ to call their sovereign. For the love of Camelot, you _have_ to live."

Gwen took hold of his hand, clutching it tight and willing for him to heed her words. A prayer mirrored in the hearts of the people who had gathered in the courtyard outside, stood in candle vigil as dusk fell.

~(-)~

The dawn light barely pierced the mists among the trees, Bitan echoing his rider's wariness in his snorts and whickering. Merlin didn't blame him, needing only the barest level of meditation to sense the ley lines that intersected somewhere not too far ahead. It was like heading towards the centre of a vast, spoked wheel, almost a dozen ley all coming together, and it made the whole area shiver with power and magic.

Merlin kept the horse going with a whispered reassurance in the Old Tongue, aware that the gelding was also tired. He'd stopped to rest only during the darkest part of the night, and only for three or four hours, lighting the path the rest of the time using his magic. His body was craving sleep, but his heart and head urged him onwards. He could not stop until he'd gotten what he'd come for, and taken it back to Camelot.

The trees began to give way to further mists, the path opening up onto the shore of a lake. It was cloaked in fog like ethereal veils, the spires and towers of a half-ruined castle visible near its centre. Close by, at the lake's edge, he could also see a narrow and battered wooden dock. A single oar-less boat resting in the water beside it, untethered and yet remaining in place.

If he'd had any doubts of magic being in evidence here, that boat alone was proof enough that there was.

Merlin dismounted at the end of the dock, tying Bitan to the post there and for the first time not trusting that a command from him would keep him there. The horse was nervous, or maybe _he_ was contributing to it. Normally just having him close by was enough for the gelding to barely flick an ear at anything, like he trusted him to keep him safe. It's sort of hard to remain calm, when the one you depend on is terrified.

He forced himself away from those thoughts, heading out along the wooden pier and stepping down into the boat, the bell hung on the bow clanging mournfully as the vessel rocked. With no oars to use to propel it, it was obvious there was only one way to use it to reach the island.

"_Astyre._"

It set into motion at his command, Merlin sitting down within it watching the waters drift past and the castle come more fully into view. He might have thought it was Uther who had ruined this place, but something inside him said it had been this way for a lot longer than Uther had existed. Like a reminder that even in a place that looked dead, you would also find life. A contradiction and a lesson, one reflecting the power at the heart of the Old Religion.

The sense of ancient magic grew stronger, the boat reaching the island and floating along a walled canal. When it finally stopped, beside an opening leading to a stairway, it was with great caution that he climbed out and ascended them. But for all his thoughts about what he might find, he did not expect what he saw.

It was an old courtyard, floored with grass and dominated by a circle of stones the height of a man, an elaborately carved altar stood at their centre. The world seemed to have gone silent in this place, like time had stood still, and turning his back on the altar Merlin called out.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Merlin..."

The woman's voice from behind him made him turn, turn and see that where before there had been no one, there now stood a figure of terrible familiarity. She eyed him almost with amusement, long dark hair hanging in loose locks, cold blue eyes set into her face of flawless beauty. That her red dress was tattered meant nothing, in fact it was more like she reflected the same lesson as the ruins did. The pristine and the flawed, the new and the old, that to have one you also needed the other.

He stared, eyes narrowing.

"You."

She smiled at his reaction.

"Do you know who I am?"

Merlin nodded.

"Nimueh." Her smile widened in affirmation, and he started to shake his head in denial. "You can't be who the dragon meant."

Nimueh regarded him, curious.

"And why is that?"

"You tried to kill me."

Nimueh sighed, placing a hand on the edge of the altar.

"That was before I understood your importance. Once I knew, I made sure not to harm you or the prince in my quest for Uther's head."

Merlin glared.

"And what about the wraith? That thing would have killed him? How is that _not_ trying to harm Arthur?"

Nimueh shook her head at his ignorance.

"You underestimate me, Merlin. The threat to Arthur was an illusion, one to force Uther to take up the challenge. He would never have come forth and fought otherwise, you know him well enough to know that I am right in that regard." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Although I will admit that I underestimated _you_ as well that day. I had no idea the Great Dragon trusted you enough to have aided you in making that weapon. But, that is not your reason for being here. You accuse me of trying to kill the prince, and while it is true I did try once, I would never do so again. He is not destined to die at my hand, and now it seems I will be his salvation."

Merlin gritted his teeth, wishing right now that it were anyone but her he had to ask this of.

"So you know what I've come to ask. Will you do it?"

She watched him, solemn.

"I do not have the power to Mirror life itself, and not give something in return. To save a life there must be a death, the balance of the world must be restored."

Merlin held himself straight, taking a deep breath.

"I willingly give my life for Arthur's."

Her amused smile became almost a smirk.

"How _brave_ you are, Merlin, if only it were that simple... But, if you are sure, then come forward, but be aware that once the bargain is struck it cannot be undone."

Merlin took a step towards her, certain.

"Whatever it is I have to do, I will do it. His life is worth a hundred of mine."

She reached over the altar, a large silver goblet appearing in her grasp, one that she held out towards him.

"The Cup of Life; blessed by centuries of powerful sorcerers, so that it contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the Cup, he will live." Merlin joined her at the altar, accepting the cup when it was passed to him, Nimueh then raising her hands to the sky. "_Tidrenas!_"

Both of them looked up, the clouds above unleashing a torrent of rain, before it stopped and she took the now filled cup from him. She poured the water within it into an ornate silver vial the shape of a dagger sheath, holding it out to him. "The bargain is struck... I hope it pleases you."

She grabbed his wrist as she said it, the look in her eyes making him wary once again as he accepted the vial.

"...Thank you."

The words were grudging, but she did not seem offended as he walked away to return to the boat. In fact her smile only widened, as her eyes drifted to a barely visible bulge in his jacket pocket.

"A mother's wish to protect her son, a symbol of that desire... Who am I to argue with such earnest love?"

~(-)~

Little heed was paid to the servant who charged into the stables late the following day, more attention paid to the fact the gelding was sweated through than to any urgency from the rider.

Merlin quickly settled Bitan, brushing him down swiftly to evade any fuss from the stablehands, but at the same time aware that precious moments were trickling away. He left the horse munching its way through a well-earned scoop of grain and net of hay, sprinting through the castle as fast as he could afterwards without drawing unnecessary attention.

When he burst into Gaius' chambers holding the silver vial, the old man ceased in what he was doing.

"Merlin."

The warlock hurried over to him, handing him the vial.

"We need to give this to Arthur. It's water drawn from the Cup of Life; if he drinks it, Arthur will recover. Please hurry."

He started to shoo his mentor towards the door, only for Gaius to turn and regard him in concern.

"What price did you pay to redeem his life? _Who's_ life did you bargain?"

Merlin had a flicker of guilt in his eyes, both of them didn't need him to answer to know.

"We don't have time. Don't worry, Gaius, everything is going to be all right."

For a moment the physician felt an almost irresistible desire to tip the contents of the vial to the floor, but if he betrayed Merlin in such a fashion, he knew his ward would never forgive him. He could only submit to the warlock, when he was bustled from the room and led to Arthur's chambers. Once again he could only concede that if he did not want to risk sending Merlin into some outburst of insane and grief-stricken magic, he had no choice but to do as he wished. He remembered the destruction at the canyon in the woods, destruction caused by the outpouring of pain at the death of Will. Arthur had become a far closer and important friend to Merlin than Will had been, and to lose him now after going through so much...

What level of destruction that would wreak, didn't bear thinking about.

It was a grim-faced and still reluctant physician who poured the water in the vial past the prince's lips a few minutes later, Arthur's head cradled by the manservant who had gone to these lengths to save him.

That was when the door had opened to reveal the king, Uther startled to see Gaius giving a remedy to the supposedly beyond help Arthur. Merlin beat a hasty retreat and left them to talk, left his mentor telling the king the blatant lie that the water was actually a tincture said to be a cure for poisonous bites. He didn't want to linger in the room, not when he had no idea when or how the price of that water would be asked of him.

He didn't want to put Gaius in an awkward situation should he suddenly drop dead...

Outside in the hallway, when he least expected it, a hand lashed out from an alcove and brought him to a halt, Morgana's terrified and haunted gaze pinning him to where he stood.

"Merlin, this is just the beginning... Just the beginning."

He felt a chill pass through him, knowing that look in her eyes. Her visions, she'd seen something in her nightmares, and for a moment he had to wonder if she'd seen him die.

Merlin pulled away from her sharply, as though stepping back from the strike of a snake, and hurried away from her trying to calm his pounding heart. He returned to the Gaius' chambers, pacing back and forth there as agonising hours passed. Soon dusk began to creep over the city and castle, the wait pushing him to the verge of rushing out again in anxiety until Gaius finally returned.

Entering the room, he saw the question in Merlin's eyes and answered it.

"The prince lives."

Relief, unutterable relief and joy flooded through him, Merlin breaking into a smile even as he ran his hands through his hair in some attempt not to explode from it. And then he sat, his smile fading as a knowing look passed between them. Arthur's life had been saved, and the balance would demand the payment for it.

Merlin made himself smile again, this time in apology, before quietly retreating to his room. He wasn't going to say anything, the thought of it was too painful and would be cruel to his mentor. It wouldn't be fair to make Gaius listen to him saying goodbye.

~(-)~

"I thought we'd lost you."

"Don't worry, Father, I'm not going to die." Arthur smiled at the king from where he lay, Uther's hand on his shoulder as he returned it. The past two days, they were like a dream. Locked into realm from which there had been no escape, icy claws pulling him to oblivion until something came and forced them to let go. Something warm and comforting, like the touch of his father's hand. "I think maybe there's someone watching over me, keeping me from harm."

The king continued to smile, his joy at this miracle still too strong for him to do anything otherwise.

"Maybe you're right. On your long journey to become king, you will need an guardian angel." He paused, before heading for the door. "I will inform the court that their prince lives."

He left the room, passing Gwen just as she entered with fresh cloths and a basin of water. His smile was enough to make her hesitate in puzzlement at why he should be so happy, until she saw that Arthur was awake and watching her.

She stared at him, her frown changing to a smile.

"I knew it. I said you'd be all right."

Gwen turned, dipping the first of the cloths into the basin, while behind her Arthur raised a hand and gestured towards her back.

"I can remember you talking to me."

She hesitated, evasive.

"You can?"

Arthur nodded, frowning as he searched his memory of it.

"You stroked my forehead."

"I was just tending to your fever."

"You never lost faith."

Gwen kept her back to him, trying not to become flustered.

"I was just talking."

Arthur looked to her once more.

"Tell me again what you said?"

She bit her lip.

"I don't remember."

Arthur started to smile, knowing that she was embarrassed.

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

His smile widened.

"Come on, something about 'the man I am inside'."

She was starting to become a little exasperated now, from the hint of laughter in his tone. She picked the basin up and turned, trying to be firm.

"No, I never said that."

"_Guinevere_..."

She averted her eyes, a hint of a blush colouring her cheeks as she quickly made an excuse to leave.

"I have to get these washed, Sire."

She hurried from the room, Arthur still smiling as he watched her go. She might have been embarrassed that he remembered her words, but he felt touched that she'd uttered them at all. If she thought he would make such a great king, one the people would love and be proud to serve, then he had all the more reason to recover.

But while Arthur lay starting to think about that future, in another room in a tower the other side of the castle, Merlin sat on the edge of his bed in nervous silence thinking only about the past. Outside the clouds overhead were rumbling with thunder, back and forth as though a giant were pacing about in the sky to mirror his desire to pace back and forth in his room.

Merlin just remained there, the rabbit's foot in his grasp, waiting, until he forced himself to blow out his candles and lie down. Arthur lived, and so now he waited...

Waited to die...

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Man, that end was super angsty, but man is Merlin going to be pissed when he wakes up in the morning and finds... well, you know. Also, you may have noticed I've played the significance of the rabbit's foot more. When you see it in the episode it seems almost like a pointless addition thrown in as an excuse for one cute father/son moment between Gaius and Merlin. So much of the symbolism, and how it might have actually influenced what happened, was either never shown or is so small it was lost amongst everything else.**


	75. Le Morte D'Arthur 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, a week's wait for this, but I promise to make the wait worth it. Oh, and I'm changing how Hunith ends up at Gaius' chambers... Can you seriously see two guards just ignoring a clearly ill, cloaked woman walking into the castle? I know Camelot's security seems incredibly lax a lot of the time, but seriously. That lax?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 75: Le Morte D'Arthur ~Part 3~

It was the sound of the morning bell, a gentle peal unlike the firmer, lower pitch of the Great Bell used to toll the end of the day. It intruded on the edge of his awareness, a faint tickle in his palm causing his fingers to close around the small form of the rabbit's foot resting there.

Merlin opened his eyes, squinting a little at the light of the dawn coming through his window and thoroughly confused. If he was awake then he was alive... but wasn't he supposed to be dead?

He got up and stepped onto the table to look out the window, seeing the people of Camelot starting to go about their usual daily affairs, before stepping down again still puzzled. If a life had to be taken to save a life, and he'd bartered his own, then why did he fell like he always did. He didn't even feel ill, and certainly didn't feel on the brink of death.

A clatter of movement and armour, Gaius' voice urging someone to 'set her down on the bed', jolted him from those thoughts. If a patient had just been brought in, at this time of morning, then the physician was going to need some help.

Merlin hastened out of his room, hurrying to where his mentor stood over someone even as the guardsmen who had brought them up here left the room.

"Gaius."

"Merlin, stay there."

Merlin started to frown at the edge in Gaius' voice, it was a tone he knew meant that the old man didn't want him to see something that would upset him. He ignored the warning and headed to him.

"What's going on?"

"No, don't."

It was a wasted request, for that moment Merlin saw just who it was laid on the bed... It was Hunith, his mother, covered in sores and blisters.

"Mother." He knelt down at her side, his question for Gaius. "What's happened to her?"

The physician looked grim, and deeply disturbed.

"The guards said they found her just outside the gates, and brought her to me at her request. She's gravely ill, and from what I can see this is no normal illness."

Merlin looked lost as to what to do, frantic as he gently brushed a strand of hair out of his mother's face.

"If you were ill, why come here alone? Someone should have come with you."

She set her eyes on his, shivering.

"I was on my way to visit, I just wanted to come see the both of you. I wasn't ill when I left the village. It only happened yesterday."

Merlin felt a chill go through him.

"_When_ yesterday?"

"Sometime during the afternoon. I started to feel ill, and it got worse as the day went on."

Her son went still, the implications clear. Here was the reason _he_ showed no signs of dying in price for Arthur's life.

"This can't happen."

Gaius too understood them, those thoughts on his mind as he turned to his ward.

"Who did you meet at the Isle of the Blessed?"

Merlin, a glint of anger in his eyes, answered.

"Nimueh. It was as you said, she demanded a price, but I bargained _my_ life not my mother's."

Gaius bowed his head.

"Merlin... I wish there was something I could do."

His ward wasn't really listening, Merlin's attention focused on his mother as he took hold of her hand.

"I will make you better, I will."

He sharply rose to his feet, striding out of the room without even a chance for Gaius to ask where he was going. The anger was starting to boil inside him now, changing to fury. He remembered now the strange way the dragon had said farewell to him, about how Arthur must be saved no matter the cost. It was painfully clear now just what the creature had meant.

It didn't take long for Merlin to reach the cave beneath the castle, the ragged flame of the torch he held an apt reflection of jagged emotions going through him when he shouted at the dragon where it lay waiting for him.

"_You knew this would happen!_ You had me trade my mother's life for Arthur's!"

The dragon seemed unmoved, regarding him like a adult regards a small and foolish child.

"You said you would do _anything_."

Merlin glared at him, the pain of his mother's plight edging into his voice.

"Did you know my mother would die?"

"I knew the price would be a heavy one."

"So you sent me anyway."

The pain was more than just for his mother now, Merlin feeling a tinge of hurt that this creature of magic, someone he'd felt an undeniable connection to, had betrayed him in such a way. It was enough to make that fragile sense of connection shatter. The dragon seemed to pick up on that too, his words clearly an attempt to draw the understanding of reason from the warlock, a warlock on the edge.

"We need Arthur to live."

"_I'm not one of you!_"

The dragon did not flinch at the shout, his tone still calm.

"We are both creatures of the Old Religion. It is the source of your power."

The words gave Merlin pause, for he _knew_ how close to the Old Magic he was. There had been plenty of times he had sensed it.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The dragon pointed at him with a clawed talon.

"It is your destiny to protect the young Pendragon until he can claim his crown, and when he does, magic can be returned to the realm. Only then will I be free."

If the creature had believed the tie between them was enough to make that a good reason, then he was terribly mistaken. Merlin just stared at him, his hurt at the dragon's betrayal of trust turning into the same anger he currently felt towards Nimueh.

"So that's all you cared about? I thought you were my friend."

Golden eyes gazed at him with a knowing smile, oblivious to the rising rage before him.

"I am more than that, Merlin. I am your kin."

Merlin's expression hardened with anger.

"No, the only family I have is my mother, and you had me _murder_ her."

"Her life has not been taken in vain. We will achieve great things together, you and I."

That the last word, that last thing needed to push Merlin over the edge of rage. His shout echoing across the cave.

"_You will never be released!_" His voice turned cold, tears for his mother in his eyes. "For what you've done, I'll make sure you will _never_ see the light."

He turned to leave, the dragon rising to his feet, wings spread in protest and anger.

"_Merlin! No!_"

Merlin looked back, seeing the dragon rise to his haunches, sensing the wrath of flames that were about to be unleashed.

"_Gescildan!_" The barrier of magic formed between him and the dragon, holding back the fires that followed. And when they stopped, he lowered his hand and spoke in quiet promise. "You won't see me again."

And with that he walked into the passage, torch in hand, ignoring the snort of flame that flickered behind him from a dragon who only now might have realised he'd pushed him too far. Whatever trust there had been between them, it was now shattered.

~(-)~

It was growing late before he could bring himself to return to Gaius' chambers, he'd just been too angry to risk going somewhere he might break something. Instead he'd remained, brooding, in the lower levels, until only the distant muffled sound of the bell tolling the late hour, and his own hunger, had him make his way there.

It was a solemn old man who sat waiting for him, one with great sympathy in his eyes as his ward spoke.

"How is she?"

Gaius glanced over his shoulder in the direction of his ward's room, an indication of where he'd placed Hunith after Merlin had left.

"She sleeping."

Merlin came fully into the room, closing the door and to moving to seat himself on a stool near his mentor. Now that anger had faded to a background murmur, more than anything he felt and looked lost and forlorn. The pain and grief of knowing his mother was dying, and that he'd caused it himself with his ignorance, making his breath catch in his throat before he spoke.

"I have to save her."

Gaius sighed, sadly shaking his head.

"You cannot."

Merlin turned tear-filled eyes on him, determined.

"If the balance of the world needs a life, then Nimueh must take mine."

"No, Merlin."

"Yes." He rose to his feet, mind made up. "I will return to the island."

Gaius grabbed him by edge of his jacket, stopping him.

"You are young. Your gifts, your destiny, are far too precious to sacrifice."

Merlin sat down again, staring at him.

"My destiny? I don't _care_ about my destiny as Emrys, not right now. This is my mother. My powers mean nothing if I cannot save her." His expression softened, the unshed tears still there. "You have taught me so much. Taught me who I am. You taught me the purpose for my skills, and how magic should only be used for great deeds... But most of all you have always taught me to do what is _right_."

Gaius closed his eyes at that, opening them after a moment in plea.

"Merlin."

The tears his ward had been holding back has now left damp tracks on his face, Merlin choking back a sob before rising to his feet.

"I have to go say goodbye to Arthur."

He made his way slowly to the prince's chambers, buying himself the time to dry the moisture on his face and compose himself. Buying himself time to harden his resolve not to break down and cry in front of Arthur, to get a grip on his feelings so that his words wouldn't become choked. It was crazy to think that less than a year ago he'd hated Arthur, and now he was going to willingly give his life up to pay for saving him. It almost too strange to be true, but it was. This would be the last time he would ever speak to Arthur Pendragon, a man who, dare he say it, had become a friend.

"Ah, Merlin, there you are."

The prince only looked mildly surprised to see him enter his chambers, which was a wonder really considering his servant hadn't performed any of his chores since the day Arthur had been bitten. No, they'd all been done by the plethora of additional servants sent back and forth by the king.

Merlin didn't point that out though. In other times he might have been tempted to make a joke out of hinting at it without Arthur realising, but now was not one of those times. Instead he stayed to the point.

"How are you?"

"Good."

He closed the door, watching Arthur cease eating the grapes he'd been picked from a bowl and pick up a goblet of water instead.

"I'm pleased."

Arthur now moved to the chair near the fire, sitting down with drink in hand. Oblivious to the real reason his servant was here.

"Yes, I owe it all to Gaius."

Merlin allowed himself a smile of irony at that. That's how it always was. He saved someone, the kingdom, and somebody else got the credit.

"I need to talk to you."

Arthur, who had been taking a sip from his drink, his left arm bound up in a sling, swallowed his mouthful before speaking. He had one of his slightly condescending smiles on his face.

"You still haven't got it, have you. I decide when we need to talk."

"Not today."

That got a response, Arthur glancing at him a little in surprise.

"I sometimes wonder if you know who I am."

Merlin felt his smile return. He always did enjoy their conversations like this. The verbal sparring that quite likely no other servant would ever get away with.

"Oh I know who you are... You're a prat, and a royal one."

'A royal one'. Now there was a reference to the day after the one they'd met, when Arthur had chased him through the market with a mace. It was enough to get a small laugh out of the prince.

"Are you ever going to change, Merlin?"

The servant shook his head.

"No, you'd get bored." He watched as Arthur put his hand to his wounded shoulder, watched the wince of pain, but still feeling glad he'd saved him. "Promise me this. If you get another servant, don't get a bootlicker."

Arthur didn't look at him, still massaging his sore shoulder.

"If this is you trying to leave your job."

"No." Merlin hesitated a moment, to control the lump that tried to rise in his throat. "I'm happy to be your servant 'til the day I die."

That made the prince turn his head, turn it to see the smile was gone from Merlin's face, and that the servant looked more serious than he'd ever seen him. It was enough to make him frown at the strangeness of it.

"Sometimes I think I know you, Merlin. Other times-"

"Well I know you." Merlin sighed. "You are a great warrior. One day you'll be a great king."

Arthur was now looking at him in a distinctly odd way. When had Merlin ever gone out of his way to speak well of him, especially to his face?

"That's very kind of you."

There was a hint of sadness to Merlin's seriousness now.

"But you must learn to listen as well as you fight."

Arthur now looked as though he wasn't sure whether to be uncomfortable or irritated at this conversation.

"Any other pointers?"

Merlin shook his head, bowing it to look at the floor.

"No, that's it." He raised his head again, looking Arthur in the eye. "Just don't... be a prat."

He turned and walked out, leaving a very puzzled prince behind him, only now allowing the tears he'd held back to fall. They near blinded him for a minute, forcing him to retreat into an alcove to get them under control. Choosing to die for Arthur had been difficult before, but saying goodbye before choosing it a second time. It hurt, oh how it hurt, and the part that shocked him the most was that in some ways it hurt more than when he'd lost Will. Whatever it was people said it was his destiny to do, he didn't do it now because he'd been told to. He did it because he really did see Arthur as a friend, a good friend, even if the prince would never admit it.

Coming out of the alcove, Merlin once again took his time making the trip between Arthur's and Gaius' chambers. Once again to allow him to compose himself. He'd made up his mind, and would leave in the morning. And then, then his mother would be saved.

He found Gwen seated at Hunith's bedside when he arrived back, Gaius nowhere to be seen but word from her saying he'd gone out for supplies. Merlin trusted to that, thanking her for looking after his mother.

"You have such a good heart, Gwen. Don't ever lose that." There must have been something about the way he said it that made her regard him strangely, but she left all the same without a further word. Once she was gone, he made his way to the chair and sat down, taking his mother by the hand and giving her a small smile. "I'll make you well again, I promise. You'll see."

Hunith returned the smile, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You're such a good son."

He nodded, reaching out to stroke her head.

"But I don't want you to worry about me. I know the gods will look after me, and one day I will see you again."

It was in both their eyes, the knowledge of what he planned to do, and it was in hers that she knew nothing she said would stop him pursuing it. Instead she gave her support, that of a mother to her son.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

He puled the rabbit's foot from his pocket, gently tucking it into her grasp, before moving to the pile of empty sacks in the corner and lying down there. This was their goodbye, a more open but still painful one than that he'd shared with Arthur. But still, he slept through the night and awoke to find her still sleeping peacefully. He didn't wake her, instead quietly picking up a small bag for travel supplies and heading into the main room.

When he got there there was no sign of Gaius, the old man's bed untouched from the night before. Frowning, Merlin went over to the desk where sometimes his mentor left notes for him to explain if he'd had to leave before dawn, and it was there that he saw the folded letter with his name on it.

That alone was enough to make him pause with dread, Gaius _never_ folded the notes and certainly never put his name on them. And that dread was confirmed when he opened it and began to read.

_'Dear Merlin. My life is already near to its end. There has for the most part, been very little meaning to it. Very little that will be remembered. In contrast, Merlin, your life is destined for greatness. Live by the tenants I have taught you, and I believe you will in time become the greatest warlock ever. To have known you has been my greatest pleasure, and to sacrifice myself for you is but an honour. You are, and always will be, the son I never had.'_

Merlin almost dropped the letter, instead crunching it into clenched fist as his exclamation of denial rang out. Within minutes he was charging out of the city on his horse, in pursuit of the man who had several hours head start on him.

~(-)~

How long had it been since he'd last rode this path? Almost twenty-two years, at a time when he'd carried with him the request of a king. At a time when magic had been welcome in Camelot, at a time when Uther and Ygraine had been struggling for the child they so craved.

Gaius regarded the mist-filled valley below him, regarded the lake at its heart and the spires of the ruined castle that dominated the island within it. Never had he dreamed he'd come here again, and yet here he was. Here to protect Merlin and the future he represented, here to protect the young man he'd come to regard as a son.

He left his white pony at the end of the dock when he reached it, not bothering to tether it and confident Merlin would find it. He knew the young warlock would chase after him, but even if he rode hard he was not likely to arrive in time to stop this. He only hoped now that Merlin would have the sense to accept this, and that Nimueh would pay heed to his destiny and not harm him should he confront her.

It was with a heavy heart that Gaius stepped carefully into the boat, cautiously whispering the spell to send it across the water. He felt the burdens of his coming here ever more the closer he got to the isle, and also the burdens of guilt for turning a blind eye for so long as he had. But now, here and today, he would atone for that. Many in the magical community wished him dead for his past actions, and now they would get that wish.

Before long the boat reached its destination, drifting away back to whence it came as soon as he stepped out of it, as though the magic here sensed he would not be needing it again. He did not watch it go, instead setting himself to ascend the stairway to the courtyard where the central altar lay. Long ago, day or night, there would always have been several priests and priestesses, both normal and high, in attendance at all times, but now... Now it was barren but for the grass among the stones, only a single High Priestess making her appearance when he stopped beside the altar.

"I never thought I'd see you here again."

It was Nimueh, striding towards him with an expression of disdain. Whatever displeasure his being here caused her, he would not falter from his purpose.

"My Lady."

Her pace slowed a little, her head tilted.

"It's been a long time since you've called me that."

He nodded.

"I've come to ask for your help."

Her eyes narrowed, as still she approached him.

"As you once did for Uther? You did not like the outcome."

"I come to offer you the chance to atone for the death of his wife."

Nimueh was now circling him and the altar, her tone reproving.

"I have saved the life of her son, what more do you ask for?"

Gaius took a step towards her, steadfast.

"This time you take a just price. Merlin intends to offer his life for his mother's... I want you to take mine in his place."

She looked surprised for a moment, surprised as she then began to smile and laugh at the irony.

"With all my powers of prediction, I could never have foretold this; Gaius the hero." She stopped, facing him, an tinge of anger in her tone. "Why should I grant your wish? You stood and watched as our friends _burned_ in the Great Purge. You are nothing but a traitor."

Gaius did not falter, did not move from his place at the altar.

"Merlin is the one man who can bring magic back to this land. At Arthur's side he can help forge a new kingdom, a world of peace and beauty that we can only dream of."

Listening, she at last came the remaining distance to the altar, standing before him as though barely believing the words he was uttering, words she would never have envisaged him saying. He who had once turned a blind eye to magic's destruction, now speaking in support of its eventual return.

"And you're willing to give your life, Gaius, for the future they will bring? I'm waiting." Gaius backed up a single step, but then stood firm as she spoke again. "Are you ready to die, Gaius?"

He regarded her solemnly, and nodded.

"For Merlin, I will give my life."

~(-)~

This couldn't be happening, it couldn't! This wasn't how it was meant to be, he'd never meant for anyone to die instead of him. He'd never bargain another's life, never, and yet it seemed like everyone around him was being hurt instead of him.

Merlin's breath came in harsh gasps as he sprinted up the stone stairway from the boat, a boat that had just been drifting back into place at the dock when he'd arrived there. Gaius' pony had been there, snorting nervously when he'd leapt from his mount and dashed past it to the boat before the little wooden craft had even the time to settle to a stop. And now...

Now at the isle, Nimueh's voice echoed around him, his mind translating her words even as he fought to deny them in his heart.

_Thee dies, the old man's strength for the religion._

She was repeating them, over and over in shouted call, her hands holding the Cup of Life high when he burst out into the courtyard where the altar lay. And there, laid crumpled against it, was the deathly still form of Gaius.

Nimueh lowered the cup, setting it aside on the altar and taking a few steps towards him.

"Back again so soon, warlock?

He stared at Gaius, then at her.

"What have you done?"

The priestess held herself proud and without regret.

"Your mother is safe. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Merlin still wanted to deny it, even when his sense of life told him that the only living beings within this space were himself and her, that no trace of it came from the old man.

"Did you kill him?"

She was unrepentant.

"It was his wish."

Anger began to rise, frustration at being so powerless to prevent this, fury at what she'd done turning his shout almost to a scream.

"I begged _my_ life for Arthur's, not my mothers, not Gaius'!"

"The Old Religion does not care who lives and who dies! Only that the balance of the world is restored." She was pacing towards him, cold. "To save a life a life must be taken. Gaius knew this."

Merlin found his rage stoked even higher by her dismissive words, anger that she could even _dare_ to blame the Old Religion, the Old Magic, for this.

"It is not the Old Religion who has done this, it is you!"

She was smiling slightly, as though implying with her expression his naivety, his ignorance, or both.

"Come now, we are too valuable to each other to be enemies."

His expression was almost a snarl now, the air trembling around him.

"No, I share _nothing_ with you!"

She did not look convinced.

"With my help Arthur will become king."

Merlin shook his head, starting to raise his hand. There was nothing more he wanted right now than to destroy her for all she'd done. The desire for revenge had taken hold completely.

"_I_ will make Arthur king, but you will never see that day. _Astrice!_"

A golden bolt of power flew from his fingertips, but was caught with apparent ease as she simply placed the back of her hand in its path and absorbed it. It didn't even make her flinch.

Her eyes then narrowed at the attack.

"Your childish tricks are useless against me. I am a priestess of the Old Religion. _Forebe!_"

As she's spoken a ball of fire had begun to form in front of her hand, even before she uttered the incantation that completed it and sent it in his direction. Merlin was forced to dive out of the way, shaken by her skill and the fact it blasted a sizeable hole in the wall behind him. He'd read in his book that sorcerers could learn to start spells silently, but it had also been made clear that such individuals were rare and _always_ extremely powerful.

Even so, he couldn't bring himself to be scared of her, his anger was too much for that. Instead he continued to glare as he regained his feet, a sweep of his hand and a glow of eyes wordlessly grabbing a piece of stone that had fallen from the struck wall and throwing it at her.

But his aim was off, Nimueh not even having to side-step it as she smirked and prepared another fireball.

"You too are a creature of the Old Religion. You should join me."

Merlin slowly shook his head in refusal.

"You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic? _Never_."

Nimueh lifted her chin at that, haughty.

"So be it... _Akwele!_"

This time he didn't manage to dodge, the burst of flame striking him in the middle of the chest and sending him flying backwards. It was only his own magic that prevented the same damage from the wall from being done to him, but even so his clothing smouldered where he'd been struck, scorched through to the flesh beneath.

She came and stood over him as he lay there groaning in aftermath, seeming disappointed.

"A pity, _Emrys_. Arthur will have his Albion, but together you and I could have ruled the world."

She turned away heading back to the altar, dismissive of the as yet still inexperienced sorcerer Merlin was. She would not kill him, but had no further interest in him. As she had said of Arthur, it was not his fate to die at her hand.

But for Merlin, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself back to his feet, his entire body shaking from the impact of her spell, it wasn't over. If he had been furious and enraged before, it was incomparable to what he felt now as he regained his balance and fixed his gaze on her. The magic in the air, all the magic in the island, started to tremble in reaction, thrumming with promise of retribution at the deathly words passing quietly from his lips.

"_You should not have killed my friend._"

Sensing the change in him, Nimueh turned, her eyes registering surprise and confusion when he thrust the palm of a hand up at the clouded sky. And then that sky shuddered and the clouds turned the black of a storm, thunder booming before Merlin's hand descended to point at her dragging a pure white bolt of fury down out of the sky.

The lightning struck her, Nimueh shrieking in shock before with a last scream she exploded to ashes and was gone... And then all was silent and still, and with his eyes now moving to his fallen mentor, her slayer rushed to to the old man's side.

Merlin dropped down beside him, turning Gaius over and cradling him in his arms, tears welling up in his eyes to mirror the rain that started to pour down. But the physician didn't response to his calls, didn't respond to the frantic shaking of his frail form, and through it all Merlin felt no life in him through his touch.

He broke down into grief, wailing to the sky, while inside him he wished more than anything he could give Gaius his life back. It wasn't meant to be like this, he'd offered the life of his own, not anyone else's! But Nimueh had decided to take his mother instead, and then Gaius had given his to save her so he wouldn't have to. It just wasn't fair!

Merlin slumped over his mentor, crying into the front of Gaius' robe, still wishing over and over in his heart for the old man to live. He still needed him, still needed his advice. He couldn't hope to fulfil his destiny if he didn't have his mentor to turn to. Gaius _had_ to live, he had to.

Too lost in pain to feel it, too lost in grief to be aware, Merlin knew not what his will and magic did in those moments. He knew only his sorrow and regret, not sensing the return of life until the old man moved slightly in his grasp and a weary and confused old voice murmured.

"Merlin?"

The young warlock loosened his grip, lifting his head and staring when he found Gaius looking at him. Chilled flesh was warming again, even as the physician shivered at the wet of the rain.

"Gaius? Gaius you're alive!"

Merlin pulled his mentor into a fierce hug, Gaius wincing at the force even as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

"What did you do?"

His ward was smiling as he released him, elated and relieved even as part of his mind put the pieces together.

"Nimueh's dead. The balance of the world has been restored."

Gaius closed his eyes for a moment, still to weak to move but proud none the less.

"You amaze me. You've mastered the power of life and death itself." He let out a single small laugh. "We'll make a great warlock out of you yet."

Merlin was still smiling.

"So you believe in me now?"

Gaius gave him a long look.

"I would if you could stop this blasted rain."

The both of them started to laugh in relief, the rain still pouring down until gradually it lessened and ceased. That was when Merlin helped Gaius up, supporting him back to the boat so that both of them could return home. Back to everyone, to his mother, who would be waiting for them.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, I was tempted to try make the fight more epic, but then I had to admit that Merlin at this point still doesn't know enough to get into that sort of thing with any finesse. So I went with the original, tweaked a couple of lines, had him throw a rock at her and miss **_**terribly**_**, and it's in the sub-ep after the elation wears off that he'll realise just exactly what he did... For those who have read Motives, you know where this is going.**


	76. The Fear of Power 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: This is one I know Motives fans have been waiting for. The sub where Merlin realises just what it was he did to Nimueh, how he used her to save Gaius, and the power that let him do it. Prepare for angst, peeps, because there's going to be quite a bit of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Guild Wars 2 Trailer 3 music (the piano bit) again XD**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 76: The Fear of Power ~Part 1~

The city was in darkness as the two made their return, only the flicker of a few torches to light the way through the streets, and only the presence of the physician of the two preventing awkward questions from the guards on the gates. Both he and his ward looked rather worse for wear, both of them splattered with mud churned up by a certain rainstorm, and the younger of them sporting a shirt with a ragged section missing from the front of it and a crude bandage wrapping his chest.

Merlin felt their stare, hunching over and trying not to wince at the pressure the movement placed on the burn he'd suffered. It was light enough that Gaius was confident it would heal without leaving a lasting mark, but that didn't mean it didn't sting horrendously when rubbed by the cloth they'd ripped from the edge of Gaius' cloak to cover it. The scorched hole in the shirt they'd simply ripped away, so that it looked more like he'd slipped and snagged himself on something, instead of the actual fact that he'd been struck by a spell.

Sensing his ward's discomfort, Gaius looked across at him from his seat atop his pony, giving him a smile of reassurance. They were back in Camelot, safe, and with the right story no one would be the wiser to what had really transpired. That was a fact that was severely tested when they arrived back at his chambers, for it was then than a certain _very_ upset maidservant got up from her seat in there and rushed over to them.

Gwen looked like she didn't know whether to be furious, concerned, or relieved, but she seemed to be leaning towards the former two when she saw the state they were both in.

"Where have you _been?_ Arthur's been demanding to know where you were Merlin, and how Gaius being missing all day wasn't noticed I don't know. You've been gone all day! I had to ask Morgana if it would be all right for me to tend to Hunith." She paused, sighing. "Not that I really had to ask. We only kept quiet about not knowing where you were so the fuss wouldn't worry your mother, Merlin."

At that remark she prodded Merlin in the chest, provoking a sharp intake of breath and a grimace when it landed on the burn.

Seeing that Gwen had noticed Merlin was hurt, Gaius quickly nudged his ward back from her and interceded with the story the two of them had agreed on.

"When I went out for herbs last night, I admittedly went where I shouldn't have gone after nightfall. When I wasn't back by dawn, Merlin came looking for me. I'd gotten myself stuck in a stream gully, and Merlin slipped and scraped himself while helping me. It was almost noon before he found me, and he spent the rest of today getting me out of there."

Gwen's worried anger at their unexplained absence faded, instead becoming simply concern for their well-being.

"Are you two all right?"

Gaius nodded, taking her by the arm and guiding her towards the door.

"Just a little chilled, and Merlin needs that scrape looking at. He's already in the best place for it, so I think it's best you head home and rest. It's late, and you'll have your duties to Morgana to tend to in the morning."

"But..."

She seemed a bit hesitant, until Merlin smiled at her.

"Thanks for looking after my mother while we were out. I knew I could count on you to come check on her when I went looking for Gaius."

His open statement of faith in her made her resistance falter, enough for Gaius to gently ease her out the door. She then stopped there for a moment, looking back through it.

"Thanks, Merlin, and your mother is feeling a lot better. Her fever's gone, and it looks like she's starting to recover." She started down the stairway, calling back quietly. "Sleep well."

At the mention of his mother, Merlin immediately turned and headed to his room, quietly opening the door and peering in. Hunith was asleep, and no longer did she struggle to breathe. The sores on her skin were fading, and at the faint creaking she stirred and opened her eyes.

Hunith sat up when she saw him stood there, seeming surprised to see him at all as she whispered.

"Merlin... But I thought you were going to..."

He went to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed and hugging her tight.

"Everything's fine. No one is going to die. Not me, not you, not anyone."

He seemed calm, but the way he held her tight spoke otherwise of what he'd been through. And so Hunith put her arms around her son in comfort, one hand stroking his hair while her eyes now looked to the old man watching from the doorway. The unspoken question in her gaze was answered by the physician, who left into the other room and returned with a small cup of a mild sleeping draught, placing his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Come on, Merlin. Drink this and get some sleep. After that magic you did today, you've shadows under your eyes dark enough to make people think you've been running into walls."

It was a bit of an exaggeration, Merlin looked exhausted and pale but certainly didn't look like he'd gained a pair of black eyes. But he didn't try to deny how tired he felt, and accepted the cup to down its contents. He then looked to his mother one last time, reaching out to stroke her hair, before he went to his makeshift mattress of sacks in the corner and lay down there.

Gaius followed him, cutting away the bandage and lathering an ointment from another jar he held over the burn on his ward's chest, and hen draping a blanket over Merlin. He would tend it properly in the morning. The salve would soothe and start to clean it in the meantime.

He saw Hunith's look of concern when she spotted the large circular mark, and with a knowing regard went and got a second cup of the sleeping potion. More explanations could come in the morning, but until then it was best that the both of them sleep.

~(-)~

Fingers tapped on the armrest of the chair, their owner seated and staring out the window at the light of the rising sun now reaching across the sky. No, he was _not_ worried, certainly not about _him_. No, there was no way the Prince of Camelot would be worried about the sudden absence of his servant.

But then, his agitated tapping spoke otherwise.

Arthur sat there, unable to shake the feeling that in that strange conversation, Merlin had been trying to say goodbye. And why not? The day after, yesterday, the servant had not shown up for work. A word to Guinevere, when he'd passed her in the hallway, has resulted in her admitting she'd been to Gaius' chambers and that neither the physician nor his ward were there... and she'd looked worried.

He'd gone about his day after that, snagging another servant to get his meals with the excuse that he'd given his manservant some tasks that would prevent him going for them instead. He couldn't just go off and look for a _servant_ who seemed to have disappeared, and then there was Gaius' absence as well. Perhaps the old man had taken his ward out to help him get something, and maybe any note they'd left saying where had fallen and become lost amid the clutter of the Court Physician's chambers. It was plausible, and it was fairly normal for Gaius not to go out on his rounds one day every so often so that he could restock his supplies. Being missing for one day, with no signs of foul play, did not mean the anxious prince could ask for a search party to be sent out.

For Gaius, obviously. There was no way a search party would ever be permitted for _Merlin_. He was, after all, just a servant.

Arthur let out a sigh, muttering under his breath. Why was he even worried at all? Merlin was probably slacking off somewhere. He'd walk in at some point with that stupid cheeky smile on his face and act like nothing had happened. It was almost a certainty, and the prince wanted to believe that.

The door of the chambers opened, making him jolt and turn his head to see a young man with distinctive black hair and large ears carefully pushing the door open with his back as he eased into the room holding a laden tray. But when he turned, Arthur could see there was no smile on Merlin's face. In fact he looked tried, and walked as though slightly stiff as he carefully made his way to the table to set out the prince's breakfast.

Arthur got up from his chair, frowning, his question tinged with ire even if inside he was relieved to see his servant show up at all.

"And where in the name of the gods have_ you_ been? I certainly don't remember giving you the day off yesterday, and yet the lack of your presence seems to say you thought that I had."

Merlin gave him only a moment's glance, before he solemnly resumed setting the items on the tray onto the table.

"Gaius went out to get herbs and didn't come back, so I went looking for him."

Arthur paused at that, folding his arms across his chest.

"And that took _all_ day?"

The tart reply immediately shot the winds of irritation out of his proverbial sails.

"He slipped and got stuck in a stream gully. It took me hours to find him, and then a few more to actually get him out. What was I supposed to do, leave him there?"

"You could have gone to get help."

Arthur still frowned, but his servant remained stubborn.

"And if I'd done that he'd have been in there even longer. Have you never heard of hypothermia? It's what happens when people sit in the cold too long, and it can kill."

At the harsh edge to the reply, Arthur silently admitted defeat on the subject. But he wouldn't apologise, despite the fact Merlin looked slightly upset about something. Princes did not apologise to servants.

"Well, just make sure to tell people where you're going in future. No one had any idea where you were. And why was he out getting herbs? That's your job isn't it? As his ward."

Merlin, having set out the last of the breakfast things, moved away to start taking the dirty linens off the bed in the other half of the rooms.

"He went so I could stay with my mother. She came to visit but fell ill along the way, and was really sick when she got here."

Now that _did_ cause an outward reaction from the prince, Arthur unable to hide the hint of concern he felt at that. Hunith was a good woman, and she was here and ill?

"Your mother is here?"

Merlin glanced back, nodding.

"She's using my room. She'll stay until she's well enough to travel back to Ealdor."

Arthur went to the table, deep in thought as he seated himself. If she was here, then maybe...

"Is this why you were acting so strange the other night? You thought you might have to help her back to the village?" He stared at his servant, irritated. "Seriously, Merlin. If you need me to give you some time off for something like that, I'm not going to be petty and say no; she's your _mother_. Be honest with me next time."

Merlin flinched, but otherwise didn't seem bothered by the reprimand. In fact for an instant there seemed to be a flicker of relief.

"Sorry."

Arthur sighed, shaking his head and swallowing the first mouthful of his food.

"Finish up your usual chores, and you can have the rest of the day to yourself to look after her. Just make sure you find time to clean my armour within the next few days. It hasn't been touched since we went after the Questing Beast, and I don't want it rusting."

Merlin nodded.

"I'll clean it while I sit with her. I tend to take it back to my room to work on it anyway. I get disturbed less in there than in the armoury or here. It lets me do a better job of it."

Arthur could have made a snide remark about that, about the chances of Merlin doing a job properly, but decided to stay quiet. Truth be told Merlin always did a good job. It was only his occasional bouts of clumsiness, and willingness to speak his mind and be stubborn, that gave rise to people thinking otherwise.

Continuing his breakfast, Arthur watched Merlin take the dirty sheets off the bed and take them away with the rest of the laundry. The servant then came back a short while later with clean sheets, made the bed, and then took the breakfast tray away. That was when the prince moved to his desk and started work on some reports, which he could do if a little awkwardly with his arm in a sling, and he watched as the servant came back again with cleaning tools to dust the furniture before sweeping and scrubbing the floor. Merlin then picked up the bundle of armour from the corner and left with it.

The prince watched it all, and thought again about the conversation Merlin had had with him that evening. He still couldn't shake the feeling that Merlin had been trying to say goodbye, and still found himself both shocked and touched by the sincere declaration by his servant that he was happy to serve him until the day he died. At any other time he might not have taken that seriously, but the the way Merlin had said it with complete and earnest certainty. And then what else he'd said, 'you need to learn to listen as well as you fight'. It was one of those odd moments of wisdom that Merlin came out with from time-to-time, but what had spurred it? Maybe it was his own close call with death. After all, from what he'd heard everyone believed he was going to die until Gaius' last-ditch remedy had worked.

Arthur sighed, shaking his head and setting aside those thoughts. He was probably just over thinking things. Who wouldn't after such a close brush with death?

~(-)~

It was with a deep sense of relief that Merlin lugged the armour and the materials to clean it up to Gaius' chambers. That Arthur had so easily accepted the story Gaius had come up with would spare them both a lot of questions, and it was thankful that so few had noticed their absence yesterday and fewer still had taken real note of it. So long as both of them acted normal for the next few days, it would all be forgotten within a week. That much was certain, and something to be glad of after the trails of the day previous.

His mind mulling over the events at the isle, the young warlock arrived at the physician's chambers to find Gaius noting down the reports of his morning's rounds. Rounds that, it seemed, hadn't taken all that long today given that there was still a good hour and a half before noon.

The old man smiled at his ward when he entered, eyes flicking downwards to where his ward's shirt hid a layer of bandage.

"How is the burn feeling?"

Merlin put down the sack of armour and tools, glancing down at his front.

"A lot better, thanks."

Gaius watched as Merlin tipped out the sack onto the table, the young warlock proceeding to get a bucket of water from the barrel near the door and return to the table to start cleaning the mud off the pieces of metal.

"I dosed Hunith with another sleeping draught. With her illness having been magical, it's best she sleeps most of it off. I'll wake her at noon, if you would go to the kitchens and get us some soup. I know I don't take advantage of that privilege often, but today we are both tired. I'll see about finding something simple to cook for tonight."

Merlin glanced over, nodding.

"I'll go get it after I've taken Arthur his meal. He's given me the afternoon off to look after my mother anyway. He accepted the story without question, and Mother being here helped."

"He has?" At his ward's nod, Gaius sighed. "Well it's good to know. One less thing for us to worry about." The both of them were now quiet, each working on their own tasks under the old man stopped and regarded his ward solemnly. "You know, I still haven't thanked you, Merlin."

Merlin looked up from his cleaning, puzzled.

"For what?"

Gaius sighed once again.

"You saved me, with a power you could only have just discovered, and the will that must have been required to achieve it... I knew I meant a lot to you, but the determination to save me that it would have taken, is something that greatly humbles me. You must have mastered that power purely out of the will bring me back."

Merlin started to look a bit confused and unsure.

"You mentioned something like that back at the isle. What do you mean? What power?"

The physician seemed a little surprised. How could his ward do something so remarkable and be unaware of how he did it?

"You don't realise it, do you? I was _dead_, Merlin. Killing Nimueh wasn't what brought me back, my death had already paid for your mother's life. Nimueh's life could _not_ take the place of mine in that bargain. No, you brought me back to life with a _new_ bargain with the Old Magic. Just as Nimueh placed my life to the Old Magic to replace Hunith's in payment for Arthur, you did the same with her life as payment for mine." His voice was quiet and solemn. "You Mirrored Life and Death, Merlin. You have a gift that very few ever possess; something that normally leads those who do down the path of becoming a High Priest."

Merlin, at hearing those words, felt like a chunk of ice had been dropped inside him. He went utterly still, an expression of dawning horror on his face. _He'd_ Mirrored Life and Death?

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Uh oh... Things are going to get a bit **_**awkward**_**...**


	77. The Fear of Power 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: This is going to be one of those moments where I'm sure Gaius will likely wish he'd not mentioned anything...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 77: The Fear of Power ~Part 2~

The words were still sinking in as Merlin swallowed uncomfortably, the horror still rising inside him. Had he really heard that? Was what his mentor said, true?

"Are you saying that I did to her what she did to you? That I pulled the life from her so that someone else could have it?"

Gaius, realising the effect of his words, winced. His ward's immediate reaction didn't look good, and it was understandable, but still he tried to ease things.

"You _could_ term it that way, but Merlin, you couldn't have known what you were doing. I doubt you did it consciously, not after the way you reacted to me coming back to life. Your magic must have acted on it's own."

Merlin was quiet, very quiet. His mind churned over what had happened the day before, the moment when he'd rushed to Gaius and held his dead mentor in his arms.

"...I wanted it so badly. I wanted you to live, as much as I wanted her to _pay _for what she'd done." He started to go pale, his horror only growing. "I _murdered_ her, Gaius. It wasn't about protecting Arthur, she'd made it clear she'd never hurt him. She wasn't the one who started the fight, _I_ did. I attacked her, and I killed her, and now you're saying that my wish for you to live _used _her to bring you back?"

Gaius quickly got up and went to him, putting his hands on Merlin's shoulders in response to his wards rising agitation.

"Don't think like that. She'd taken someone important from you, and you were angry. She'd as much as toyed with you up until that point, and you had every right to feel the way you did."

"You mean like how Uther blames magic for all the tragedies in the kingdom, and slaughters every sorcerer he can find in revenge for it?"

Gaius went still at that, letting go of his ward and frowning.

"You and I both know you are _nothing_ like him. You admit your mistakes and learn from them, while in all but rarest of cases the king does not. But in this instance, I must say that I am _grateful _for what you did. Not only did you save my life, but your actions also mean that Nimueh can no longer cast a shadow over this kingdom. Remember the plague she sent and the dozens of innocents she killed with it. Remember how she tried to sabotage the treaty with Bayard, and think of the knights who were killed by the wraith she summoned. She committed many crimes against the innocent, for which she needed to atone and had no intention of doing so. You have ensured that she harms no one else, and in the process of saving me have also helped all those who I will go on to treat and tend as Court Physician. Your actions have done far more good than bad."

Merlin didn't answer, but he no longer seemed as pale. Assuming his words had reassured the young warlock, Gaius moved off to start brewing remedies while Merlin proceed to scrub at the armour. This continued until his ward gave up and used a sharply uttered spell to finish the job.

Gaius twitched at that, and might have reprimanded him for it, were it not for the fact Merlin immediately went into his room to sit with his mother. Trusting that the boy was just worked up about everything still, and needed the time with her, the physician said nothing.

Inside the smaller room, Merlin sat down and took hold of one of Hunith's hands. Most of the sores and blisters were fading, drying up and peeling away leaving barely marked skin beneath. Her breathing had cleared up as well, and she was no longer fevered and shivering, but the memory of in her that state was still raw.

Nimueh had done that do her, with the power to Mirror Life and Death, a power he now knew he had as well. He'd called her and that power selfish and cruel, and now found himself with the same terrible ability. He'd barely even begun to scratch the surface of his own powers, he could feel that, and yet he already had a skill normally possessed by High Priests of the Old Religion? And the way he'd killed her...

Merlin shivered. He'd summoned a storm in the sky without uttering a single word, calling its fury down on her. He'd felt fear when he'd realised she had the skill with magic to start spells silently, and yet he'd done more than the equivalent without saying anything at all. If he could do such things now, then what things might he be able to do in the future?

He didn't have the answers, and there was no one who could tell him. Not Gaius, who knew as little as he did, and not the dragon, who he now refused to speak to. Now that he thought about it, he could sense the creature's anger simmering beneath the castle, but he felt no regret for severing ties with it. The dragon had brought this on himself, by betraying the trust and faith he'd placed in him.

And so Merlin sat there, watching his mother sleep. Glad that both she and Gaius were alive, but at the same time haunted. Why was it that he kept finding himself forced to face things like this? Why couldn't destiny just keep things simple?

~(-)~

The day had begun as normal, but had swiftly taken on an awkward edge. And now Arthur sat watching a subdued Merlin doing his chores. He couldn't deny that such a morose servant was become rather unsettling, especially given how cheerful and cheeky Merlin usually was. Eventually he could endure it no more, and rose to his feet as casually as he could.

"I'm going for some fresh air. Make sure my food is brought up on time; I'll be back then."

Merlin glanced up from his work sharpening the prince's sword, nodding.

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur walked out, pausing outside once he'd closed the door to look back as if through it in concern. Maybe Merlin's mother was still badly ill. Maybe that was why the servant seemed so depressed.

He made his decision, turning and heading for Gaius' chambers. He'd check on Hunith himself, otherwise he was just going to drive himself to distraction. He wouldn't even have to admit his real reason for going, not when he had the plausible excuse of getting the physician to look at his wounded shoulder again. If he just happened to check on another of his patients while there, well he was just setting a good example as a prince. Royalty needed to show a good face to the people now an then, or the population could become disgruntled and cause trouble. Though how visiting one woman in an out-of-the-way tower in the castle was supposed to do that, he pointedly didn't think about it.

His arrival there was greeted by Gaius, who immediately hurried over to him from whatever he'd been doing.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Sire? Is your shoulder paining you?"

Arthur glanced down at his arm in its sling, and the shoulder whose wound required the support.

"It's aching a little. I was just wondering if the bandage needed changing. You put this one on three days ago. After you spent that day stuck in a gully, I think you may have lost track of the time."

The physician blinked, before he bustled into action and guided the prince to a chair.

"I'm deeply sorry, Sire. I should have checked it sooner. I'm afraid I may have been a little distracted."

He eased Arthur's arm out of the sling, helping him out of his shirt so that the bandage beneath could be removed. It came away cleanly, with only a trace of long-dried blood, and the wound it had covered was clearly healing quite nicely.

Arthur watched unconcerned as Gaius examined it, although he couldn't help but wince a little when the old man decided the edges had sealed together enough to remove the stitches... So long as the prince remembered to continue resting the arm so as not to reopen it.

"I heard from Merlin that his mother is here and that you're tending to her. I got the impression she was quite ill."

The physician nodded, not taking his eye off the task of removing the stitches. The wound wasn't large, and with time to fade it there would be barely any mark to show it had been there.

"She's much better now, and should be able to return to Ealdor in a few days. It was just an unfortunate instance that she fell ill on her way here. She was supposed to be coming for a social visit before winter made it impossible, and yet she's spent all of her time here thus far in bed." Stitches removed, Gaius now briskly wrapped a much lighter layer of bandage over the wound to protect it and helped Arthur back into his shirt. "There, that should be fine. You can dispense with the bandage from tomorrow, but I must insist you continue using the sling until the end of the week. You can resume your duties as the Commander of the Knights once I'm certain the wound has healed fully. While your sword arm is in good shape, you are in no condition to be using a shield for a while."

Arthur rose to his feet, nodding.

"I'll keep that in mind." He glanced towards Merlin's room, trying to remain nonchalant. "Would it be all right?"

Catching the meaning of the unfinished question, Gaius quickly nodded.

"Of course. She's sat reading a book I gave her; there's little else she can do up here while Merlin is attending to his duties. I'm sure she'd be honoured by the visit."

Arthur needed no further permission, quietly walking over to and up the steps to the smaller room, while behind him Gaius directed a knowing smile at his back. The prince wasn't fooling anyone, certainly not him.

Hunith looked up from the book in her lap when the door opened, her expression one of surprise when she recognised her visitor. The signs of her illness were still clearly visible, however even just one more night had seen a great improvement from the day previous. She certainly didn't appear as though she'd been dying of a terrible magical affliction just three days ago.

She would have risen if she had been strong enough, but instead bowed her head in respect.

"Your Highness. You wish to speak to me?"

Arthur walked over to the bed, sitting himself in the chair set beside it. Part of him wondered where Merlin had been sleeping, but then he'd spotted the rumpled pile of sacks off to one side. The servant had been sleeping on the floor.

Turning his attention away from that, he answered her.

"I just came to check how you were doing. Merlin has been a bit distracted, and until he told me you were here I'd been wondering why."

Hunith stiffened a little at that.

"I'm sorry if I've caused you any inconvenience, Sire. I'll have a word with Merlin when he gets back here."

"That's not necessary." Arthur set his hands in his lap, sighing a little. "It's perfectly normal for a son to worry about his mother if she is ill. Were I in his situation, I would do the same."

She relaxed, smiling. Now that he was here, she didn't find his visit strange. This was the prince who had followed her son and helped protect her home because of him. That he would take the time to make this small detour in his own castle wasn't surprising. It was simply another sign of the respect he had for her son, even if he wouldn't voice it openly.

"Thank you, Sire. I am grateful for your concern."

Arthur looked to her, leaning back in the chair as he too began to relax a little.

"So how is the village? Has there been any more trouble?"

"None, Sire." Hunith looked at her hands, which were still holding the book. "Things have been more solemn since you helped us, in part because we no long have Will. He was always the upstart, but I don't doubt one of the younger boys will be taking his place come spring, as the one the eldest members of the village grumble about."

She didn't seem to find it odd to mention the supposed sorcerer, not when in her mind she knew that Will was not one, but Arthur did to a certain extent. It reminded him again of that wavering line that existed in his mind, the one that questioned if everything about magic truly was evil. The events at Ealdor were one reason that stuck in his mind, and the other was the events with the unicorn. And then that light, in the Caves of Balor, all those months ago.

He remained quiet for a few moments, thinking about those things, and nodded.

"I'm sure he will be missed by those of your village, and his sacrifice one that they will continue to remember. He saved your lives, and he saved mine, I will not forget that."

Hunith regarded him with a smile, a proud one.

"I can see why my son holds such respect for you. With you, I know he is in safe hands."

Arthur reacted in a little in surprise, before returning her smile with a small one of his own and rising to his feet.

"I will do my best to keep him out of trouble. You have my word."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

When Arthur left the chambers a few moments later, Gaius watched him go with a very thoughtful expression. If Merlin were still subdued enough by what had happened, for Arthur to come check on Hunith assuming her illness the cause, then it was clear the young warlock had not come to terms with what he'd done to Nimueh. If that were true, then he would need to be spoken to again, and this time the physician would choose his words far more carefully.

Especially when his careless words yesterday were the reason Merlin doubted himself now.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there's part 2. Poor Merlin, he's really feeling down. But on the up-side, I thought Arthur's conversation with Hunith was sweet. I hope we get some good scenes with her in Season 4 :)**


	78. The Fear of Power 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's the final chapter of A Question of Destiny. I hope you guys all like it :) And apologies for the delay. I've just been doing the final edits of my book, seeing as my mum finished proofreading it for me. I ended up with a bit of a mess on because I redid the text on the cover to get rid of some annoying flaws, and apparently didn't centre the text on the spine properly... which meant I had to wait 24 hours after submitting the fixed cover so it could be checked again and I could order my final proof copy :S**

**But with that piece of information, I can inform you all that my book could become available to buy as soon as the middle/end of next week. I'll let you all know in the first Author Note I do after the book appears on Amazon, although the book will only be available as a paperback at first. I'll need to go through Kindle Direct Publishing for it to be available as an ebook, and that will take a few weeks once I start on that :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Merlin Lost (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 78: The Fear of Power ~Part 3~

Absent hands went through the motions of the usual chores, their owner barely paying any but the necessary attention to his tasks. Months of working in this job made it easy for him to go about with his mind on other things. So long as the task didn't involve anything sharp at least.

Merlin carefully set aside Arthur's now spotlessly clean sword, the thin coat of oil on it gleaming as it was put back into its sheath. How many times had he almost nicked his hands on the edges? He'd lost count after the fifth, which was the time when he'd forced himself to concentrate on it more. And now, glancing around the equally spotless room, he realised that at this particular moment in time he had only one other thing to do.

He headed towards the door of the prince's chambers, picking up the shield he'd left propped against the wall beside it. There was a large dent in it near the rim, too deep for him to get out with the limited skill he had on the matter. So to the armourer it would go, so that a professional could return it to its usual pristine condition.

It was also, coincidentally, an ideal excuse to get out of the castle and go wandering for a while. Without getting himself told off for slacking.

Merlin carried the shield out of the castle and into the upper town, taking the most direct route possible to the man who made most of armour and shields for Camelot's warriors. The smith looked a bit irritated at first when he'd heard the servant just _walk_ into his workshop, but that quickly vanished as soon as he'd recognised who was standing there and Merlin had said the prince's shield needed repairing.

That of course had been immediately followed by the man bellowing for his apprentice to take over whatever it was he'd been working on, before the smith personally took charge of the item and assured Merlin the repair would be done within half-an-hour.

So, half-an-hour to spend on whatever he wanted... Unable to think of anything else to do with the time, Merlin headed for the market. He always carried a few coins with him for emergencies, and he certainly had enough to pick up something for his, his mother's, and Gaius' supper tonight.

The market was bustling when he got there, the fact that there was still a feeling of almost celebration among the people there providing a welcome distraction. Everyone was still atop the crest of elation and joy at Arthur's recovery from death's door, everyone he passed giving him a nod and a smile should their eyes happen to meet his. He might have considered it odd, since normally people would just glance at him as Arthur's manservant, but then the same applied now. Since he was Arthur's servant, expressing how happy they were at his recovery, even just to his servant, was still as close as most would ever get to being able to express that joy to the prince himself.

By the time he'd managed to purchase fresh bread, cured meat, and a small bag of apples, Merlin found himself starting to tire of all the cheer. Not a single one of these people knew what had really gone on. Not one of them knew the suffering that he, his mother, and Gaius had gone through. It was as well it was time for him to go pick up the shield, because he was ready to retreat back inside the castle where the servants and residents treated him the same as always.

That thought of reprieve was on his mind as he collected the shield, carrying it in one hand and his purchases in the other as he made his way along the main street of the upper town. And it was because of his choice of using the main street that he was soon confronted by a solemn sight.

People stepped out of the way, bowing heads for a moment in respect for the group making their way towards the edge of town. Seeing that group, Merlin's eyes widened as they settled on the wrapped figure carried by several of those people... It was a funeral procession, taking their tragic burden to the funeral pyre that would have been prepared for it.

He felt a chill go through him as they passed him, a chill at the moment he realised the body they carried was that of a woman. In his mind's eyes that woman became Nimueh, taunting him for his ignorance and cursing him for denying her such an end. He'd left no body for burning or burial, not for her. He'd obliterated her...

Merlin averted his eyes, turning into a back street and heading towards the castle that way, his stride hurried and his breath catching in his throat. Outwardly he looked composed, and seemed in no more than a moderate hurry as if on an errand that required he be brisk. But inside he was verging on a panic attack, almost choking on the desire to find a dark corner, curl up, and hide it.

He left Arthur's shield in the armoury, before heading to and dumping the food at Gaius' chambers. The old man looked rather startled at his ward's hurried manner, but was prevented from asking anything when Merlin simply dashed out saying he still had chores to do.

It was, of course, an utter lie. Safe in the knowledge that he had time before Arthur would expect him anywhere, Merlin headed straight up the castle roof, tucking himself into an obscure corner. It was out of the way of the main walkways around the central courtyard's edge, but still had a clear view of the open sky above. Contrary to finding a dark hole to hide in, the warlock had picked the most open place available to him where he could still be alone.

The sky was grey when he looked up at it, the clouds darkened with the threat of rain, and seeming to darken further by the minute. And even as he felt his inner turmoil grow, Merlin heard them grumble with thunder barely a heartbeat later. Was _he _causing that? He wasn't sure, but he could remember more than a few times when thunder had groaned overhead in the clouds when his mind had been troubled.

Merlin sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead on them, wrapping his arms tight about them as he curled up into a ball. He was scared, truly scared... of himself. Why did he have to be like this? Why did he have to be so damned powerful? Was it because he was Emrys? Or was he Emrys because he was powerful? He couldn't answer that, and didn't have anyone who could answer it for him. All he knew was the terror his new-found ability evoked in him.

And so he sat there, practically frozen by fear, while above him the clouds continued to shudder.

~(-)~

The sudden grumbling of thunder overhead was what made him stir from making his remedies... that and the look in his eyes that Merlin had attempted but failed to hide.

Gaius looked out the window and up at the sky, frowning as a part of him recalled how what had been an otherwise clear day when he'd died, had been a torrential downpour when he was brought back to life. Those could barely have been more than a short while apart, and the change had occured after Merlin had arrived at the isle. If the implications were to be believed, that his ward's emotions could draw up storms, then it became clear that somewhere in the castle Merlin was sitting and brooding.

The old man headed for the door, pausing and glancing once towards the room where Hunith was before deciding he didn't want to worry her. She didn't know what had really gone on at the Isle of the Blessed, and to burden her with that knowledge, and the worry for her son it would cause, would not be fair. No, he'd speak to Merlin himself first. If he couldn't talk the young warlock into accepting what had gone on, only then would he seek her help in that task.

Gaius descended the stairs and exited them at the doorway just below where the sign to his chambers was, stopping to look out of the windows in the hallway beyond there. If Merlin wanted to think there were only two places that were likely; the crypts or the roof. But the former wasn't likely, since it would put the young warlock closer to the dragon. If the Great Dragon were the one who had sent Merlin to the Isle, to Nimueh, then it was quite likely that Merlin was presently furious with him.

Which meant he was on the roof, and if he was on the roof there was only one place you could be and be certain not to be seen by others walking around up there.

The physician headed for the nearest access to the roof, taking his complaining old body up the steep steps to reach the walkways along the edges of the tiled slopes. The castle's roof was far from a uniform shape, its multitude of levels and rooms beneath resulting in a few odd corners here and there. But the one for which he was headed, was where the end of the roof of the Great Hall stopped a few feet short of the eastern tower. It formed a dead-end gap, tucked between sloping tiles and tower wall, and that was where he found his ward seated and curled up into a ball.

Gaius approached him, his tone both concerned and kindly.

"Merlin, what on earth are you doing up here?"

At his mentor's voice, Merlin jolted and lifts his head to look at him. He then averts his eyes, shrugging stiffly.

"N-nothing. Just thinking."

His mentor came to a stop beside him, not fooled in the slightest.

"You forget, Merlin, I know you too well. You never come up here to think unless you're really upset, it's not your usual spot. Coming up here wasn't so much to think, it was to hide. The question is, what are you hiding from? Because I have the feeling that it's something you can walk away from."

Merlin seemed to scrunch down on himself, in contradiction to his next statement.

"I'm not hiding."

Gaius reached down, hauling his startled ward to his feet before pulling him into a hug. The warlock tensed at first, but started to relax in that reassuring hold.

"I can tell that you're frightened of this new part of your magic, but don't be. It doesn't make you a bad person, Merlin. Remember, it's the person who uses it that makes the decision for their magic to be good or bad. It is not the magic that chooses that, but you."

Merlin bit his lip to stop it trembling, before buried his face in the front of his mentor's robe.

"But why did I have to have this? I don't _want_ it."

Gaius sighed, one hand patting Merlin on the back as he held him.

"Who's to say? We are what we are, and we have the gifts that fate gives us. All we can do is make the best of things. You may fear this power, Merlin, but ask yourself why did you kill Nimueh? I know part of you wanted to punish her, but I'm certain a part of you also knew you had to _stop _her. She would have kept attacking Camelot if you hadn't. You know that, and so I'm certain part of you was also acting to protect Arthur."

Merlin, face still buried, thought about it. He couldn't deny that he'd struck her down in a fit of rage. But before that moment, the first time he'd lashed out at her, he _had_ been thinking about making sure she could never interfere with the prince.

"I... I suppose I was, a bit at least."

Gaius pushed Merlin to arm's length, so he could look him in the eye, his manner that of one speaking of what should be common sense.

"Well then, I guess you turning her death to more use than just a vain end was a good thing. She created the situation that caused me to give up my life. All _you_ did was give back to me that which her actions had forced me sacrifice. Sacrifice for the one I care about, for _you_."

Merlin looked on the verge of tears now, but he held them back as he nodded in gratitude. If there was one person whose advice he could rely on when he was confused, it was the physician's.

"Thanks, Gaius." He took a shuddering breath, coming to a decision. "I won't feel guilty about her any more, not when it happened because she toyed with us, but... I'm never going to use that power again."

Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Never?"

Merlin averted his eyes, eyes that had swiftly become pained and haunted.

"I can't... I can't take the life from someone and give it to someone else. It's _wrong_, and I... _I can't._"

The old man beside him sighed, understanding but still unsure this was the best course. Problems and fears not faced head on, were ones that could come back to trouble you one day.

"That's your choice to make, but remember, never is a very long time." He smiled, placing his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "But now is the present, and I think we should get you inside. You haven't had much time to catch up with your mother, which was the reason she came in the first place. And after that, I'm sure your destiny will be calling for his supper."

"Thanks, Gaius."

Merlin cracked a smile at that last amused remark, letting Gaius lead him back into the castle. Yes, destiny... Arthur. If he'd needed any proof that he accepted his destiny and had truly chosen to follow it to the end, it was the events of the past few days. He'd been willing to die for Arthur, to hand his life over so that the prince could live. If someone were to ask him the question, if he would continue along it, his answer would be simple.

If posed a question of his destiny now he would have but one reply. That there was no further need of questions, he'd picked his path... All he needed now was the resolve to see it through.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there we have it, the end of A Question of Destiny, and with Merlin's last thought I can give you the title of the Season 2 fic; A Question of Resolve :D**

**I'll be posting the fist chapter of it in the Merlin section tomorrow afternoon (UK time), so it will be up around about noon East Coast Time for America :)**


End file.
